


Северус Снейп и искусство войны

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cokeworth, Death Eaters, Diagon Alley, F/M, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Prophecy, Snily, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 129,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: После смерти Северус решает вернуться в мир живых, в лето 1975 года. В теле пятнадцатилетнего подростка душа взрослого человека и знания о предстоящей войне. Он находит путь к Лили и обретает новое положение в волшебном мире.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Глава 1. Золотая рыбка Горация Слагхорна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Severus Snape and the Art of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697885) by [CypressWand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressWand/pseuds/CypressWand). 



> История содержит:
> 
> \- сцены сексуального характера  
> \- употребление наркотиков  
> \- сцены насилия, включая жестокое обращение  
> \- нецензурную лексику  
> \- многочисленные отсылки на рок 70-х годов  
> \- реальные исторические факты  
> \- медленное и естественное развитие отношений.  
> \- медленное начало: действие по-настоящему развернется лишь после первых 20 глав.  
> \- связанное с войной ПТСР
> 
> История НЕ содержит:  
> \- критики персонажей  
> \- сцен изнасилования  
> \- излишне кровавых сцен
> 
> Бета: Кана Го.

− Взгляни… на… меня.

Пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз, таких же, как у Лили, остановился на нем. 

Была ли в этих глазах тревога? Жалость?

Да какая разница?

По его венам струился змеиный яд, сжигая истерзанное тело в невидимом огне, напоминающем о Круциатусе. Проклятии, которое ему часто доводилось терпеть от рук Темного Лорда. Но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с болью от смерти Лили. Теперь эта боль была для него ничем. 

Он ощутил прикосновение ледяного флакона – воспоминания изливались из его сознания. Он надеялся лишь на то, что отпрыску Поттера хватит ума понять их важность.  
Впрочем, это все уже не имело значения. Мальчишке суждено вскоре умереть. Снова стать тем, кто приносит дурные вести, было одновременно благословением и проклятием. Какая ирония, что именно это ему предстоит сделать в последние мгновения жизни. Словно смерть была его жизненным наследием, распространявшимся, как некое отвратительное венерическое заболевание. 

Он закрыл глаза. Разум постепенно терял связь с настоящим. Больше он не видел трех студентов, стоящих на коленях подле него и напрасно пытающихся остановить кровь, что текла из раны на шее. Кровь уже наполнила его легкие, обагрила руки и запятнала разум. 

***

Как странно! Он ожидал всепоглощающей тьмы, а получил яркий свет. Неужели это и есть загробная жизнь?

Он бы сейчас застонал, если бы смог. Меньше всего ему хотелось продолжать влачить и без того жалкое существование. 

Глаза начали привыкать к свету, и первым, что он увидел, был… аквариум? 

Он закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Никто – ни его мать, ни какое-нибудь божественное существо, ни даже проклятый Дамблдор – не явился, чтобы указать ему путь. Вместо этого он, совершенно беспомощный, очутился на берегу в каком-то таинственном нематериальном месте с гребаной рыбкой… золотой? 

Его скептицизм сменился любопытством. Северус обхватил руками аквариум. Теперь тот казался гораздо больше. Или это его руки почему-то уменьшились? 

− Пип? – шепнул он маленькой рыбке. – Это ты?

− О, вы нашли Фрэнсиса! – произнес за его спиной знакомый веселый голос.

Северус чуть не выронил аквариум, но успел поймать в последнюю секунду. Перед ним стоял человек намного выше и моложе, чем на его памяти был…

− Профессор Слагхорн? – собственный голос показался ему тонким. Даже детским. 

− Да, дорогой мальчик. Рад видеть тебя вновь, − Слагхорн ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

Северус смотрел на профессора снизу вверх, вцепившись в аквариум, чтобы снова не выронить его ненароком. 

− Сэр, где мы? – и опять собственный голос показался слишком высоким. 

На миг он задумался, почему, но был не в том положении, чтобы волноваться о подобных пустяках. 

− Думаю, будет проще, если ты скажешь мне, где мы находимся, – улыбнулся Слагхорн. 

Свет вокруг померк, и Северус обнаружил, что стоит на берегу реки. 

− Где, ты сказал, мы находимся, Северус? – озираясь, спросил Слагхорн.  
− В Коукворте, на берегу Темзы. Я вырос здесь.

Лицо Слагхорна вытянулось при виде этого безрадостного зрелища.

Берег был таким же бедным и запущенным, каким помнил его Северус. Грязным, скользким из-за всевозможных отходов, которые исторгал завод на другом берегу. 

− Почему именно здесь? – спросил Слагхорн. 

− Я всегда приходил сюда с… − он закусил губу и взглянул на золотую рыбку в руках. 

Пипа ему подарила на Рождество Лили. Это был первый рождественский подарок в его жизни. Она сказала, что Пип составит ему компанию, когда рядом не будет её, Лили. Присутствие Пипа было большим утешением. 

− Присесть не хочешь? – в глазах Слагхорна светилось сочувствие, словно он понимал, о чем думает Северус. 

Они сели под дубом. Тем самым дубом, под которым так часто он сидел с Лили, прячась от жаркого летнего солнца. Он поставил аквариум на траву и какое-то время просто смотрел на него, стараясь осознать происходящее. 

− Сперва я думал, что это Фрэнсис, − нарушил молчание Слагхорн. – Но теперь вижу, что ошибся.

− А кто такой Фрэнсис? – осведомился Северус. 

− Рыбка, которую мне подарила Лили, узнав о смерти моей жены, − Слагхорн с тоской смотрел на рыбку Северуса. – Однажды утром я нашел у себя на столе аквариум, в котором было совсем мало воды. На поверхности плавал лепесток лилии. На моих глазах лепесток погрузился в воду и, не достигнув дна, превратился в крошечную рыбку. – Его глаза заблестели от выступивших слез. – Этот малыш умер в ту ночь, когда Лили…

Северус покачал головой. В горле стал ком. 

− Пип умер летом, после С.О.В., от рук моего отца. 

Он сам себе не верил. После многих лет борьбы со смертью и отчаянием он расчувствовался из-за дурацкой золотой рыбки. 

− Вы тоже погибли в битве? – сменил тему Северус. 

Слагхорн кивнул.

− Впрочем, не имею ничего против, − добавил он. − Я прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь, в отличие от тебя.

− Я не нуждаюсь в вашей жалости, − фыркнул Северус.

− Ты и Лили, − Слагхорн не обратил ни малейшего внимания на его замечание. – Знаю, как учителю мне нельзя было иметь любимчиков, но из вас получилась прекрасная пара.

− Лили и я никогда не были парой, − раздраженно ответил Северус. 

− А вели себя оба совсем как пара, − усмехнулся Слагхорн. – Прямо как мы с женой в свое время. Она тоже училась на Гриффиндоре, − Слагхорн прикрыл глаза, будто пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Мне было больно смотреть, как разбилась ваша дружба. Я хотел, чтобы вы поженились. Казалось, вы подходите друг другу. 

− Немного поздновато об этом говорить, вам так не кажется? – саркастически поинтересовался Северус. 

− Не совсем, Северус, не совсем.

− Какого черта это значит?

− Это значит, что у тебя, Северус, есть выбор. Ты можешь либо двигаться дальше, как я, либо вернуться и всё исправить. 

− Я вас не совсем понимаю.

− Если не возражаешь, Северус, я позволю себе процитировать Уильяма Блейка: «Существует известное и существует неизвестное, а между ними двери». 

На мгновение Северус задумался, осмысливая сказанное.

− Зачем мне возвращаться на эту чертову войну? Разве я сделал недостаточно?

− Северус, кто говорит о возвращении на войну? 

− Вся моя жизнь вращалась вокруг войны, − Северус повысил голос. – Да и какое это имеет значение?

− Как я уже сказал, − спокойно повторил Слагхорн, − ты вернешься не на войну.

− Моя мать умерла. Лили мертва. Черт, даже почти все мои друзья − Пожиратели Смерти − мертвы. Мне не к кому возвращаться. 

− У тебя есть все основания вернуться, Северус, ведь у тебя есть выбор.

− Я все еще не понимаю, − нахмурился Северус. 

− Следуй за мной, − Слагхорн встал и подошел к реке. – Взгляни на себя, − он указал на спокойно текущую воду.

Насколько позволила мутная река, в отражении Северус смог разглядеть юношу, а вовсе не изможденного человека с желтушным лицом, к которому он привык. А еще он лишь сейчас обратил внимание, что на нем слишком просторная коричневая рубашка и потертые джинсы. Вещи, которые он перестал носить, едва вышел из подросткового возраста. 

− А что будет, если я вернусь? – он поднял глаза на Слагхорна. 

− Даже если бы знал, я бы тебе не сказал, − покачал тот головой. – Это твой и только твой выбор. 

− Мне нужно немного подумать.

Слагхорн понимающе кивнул и, вернувшись под дуб, принялся с довольным видом разглядывать маленькую золотую рыбку. 

У Северуса был шанс вернуться. Вновь увидеть Лили. Вновь увидеть мать. Он мог даже изменить ход истории. 

С дуба на поверхность воды упал листок, и поплыл вниз по течению, оставляя после себя легкую рябь. Нужно было лишь исправить единственный поступок. Единственное слово. Единственную мысль. 

Он оглянулся на Слагхорна, прижимающего к груди аквариум. 

− Как мне вернуться, профессор? 

Слагхорн выглядел довольным.

− Если ты хочешь пойти со мной, тебе будет нужно пройти через просвет в зарослях, но если хочешь вернуться, тебе придется войти в реку.

− Я не умею плавать, − застонал Северус. 

− А тебе и не надо.

Северус заглянул ему в глаза.

− Хотите сказать, что я должен утонуть? 

− Умереть так же легко, как уснуть. Жить, однако, не так-то просто, − пожал плечами Слагхорн. 

− Шикарно, блин, − вызверился Северус. – Я мертв меньше часа, а теперь должен снова умереть мучительной смертью, чтобы ожить.

− Забавно, не так ли? – рассмеялся Слагхорн.

Северус встал и глубоко вздохнул.

− Позаботьтесь о Пипе вместо меня, хорошо? 

− Уверен, что не хочешь взять его с собой?

− Но рыбки же не тонут? 

Слагхорн вновь рассмеялся.

− Конечно, мой дорогой мальчик. Думаю, моя жена его сильно полюбит. 

Более не оглядываясь, Северус вошел в ледяную реку. Он был уже по пояс в воде, когда услышал голос Слагхорна.

− Северус. 

Обернувшись, он увидел, что тот стоит около кустарника с аквариумом под мышкой. 

− Если ты увидишь меня, другого меня, пожалуйста, сходи на одну из его вечеринок, хорошо? Ему очень нравится, когда ты рядом.

− Обещаю, − кивнул Северус. 

Помахав на прощание, Слагхорн на поляне исчез.

Северус шел, пока ноги не перестали касаться дна реки, потом позволил потоку унести себя. Он выдохнул из легких весь воздух и нырнул. Первым естественным ощущением была паника, но он её подавил, позволив воспоминаниям прошлого взять верх, и медленно пошел ко дну. 

Грудь болезненно давило, пока легкие требовали кислорода, но боль отпустила, когда он потерял сознание. 

Смерть от утопления была не так уж плоха.


	2. Глава 2. Жестами рук говорит сердце

Северус сел, жадно хватая ртом воздух, словно после пугающего кошмара. По лбу струился холодный пот. 

Он проснулся на кровати в своей детской спальне. В ноздри ему ударил затхлый запах застарелой пыли. Вонючий, но все же знакомый.

Все здесь было таким, каким он помнил во времена бытности подростком. Каждая трещина на серых, затянутых паутиной стенах, каждый скрип грязного старого матраса. Даже царапины от перьев на фанерном столе не изменились. Единственное заметное отличие заключалось в том, что прикроватная тумбочка была пуста. Обычно там стоял аквариум и лежала груда книг. 

Единственной вещью в комнате, которая не выглядела старой и заброшенной, была черная бас-гитара с маленьким усилителем, гордо стоящая в углу. Ее черная поверхность и зеркальная защитная накладка ярко сияли на фоне остального имущества в его личном аду. 

Он вспомнил, что продал гитару после окончания Хогвартса, не имея больше ни малейшего желания заниматься музыкой. Музыкой он занимался с Лили, без Лили она не приносила радости. 

Он вылез из скрипучей кровати и присмотрелся к своему отражению в зеркальной накладке на гитаре. Коричневая рубашка и потертые джинсы были теми же, что и в лимбе. Он едва помнил то время, когда носил не только черное. И неудивительно: он отдал предпочтение черному, едва смог позволить себе собственную одежду. 

Волосы были длиннее, а лицо тоньше. На подбородке пробивалась короткая щетина. Сколько же ему сейчас лет? Пятнадцать? 

Худшего возраста не придумаешь, недовольно отметил он. Получить шанс прожить заново целую жизнь, и все равно очутиться в полной заднице. 

Громкий лязг стукнувшейся о плиту сковороды прервал его мысли. Кстати о заднице – если его мать готовит что-то на кухне, возможно, отец тоже неподалеку. Ему захотелось бегом спуститься по лестнице, однако он предпочел затаиться. 

Когда жизнь, полная насилия и одиночества, постепенно довела её до безумия, Эйлин в итоге покончила с собой. Он знал наверняка, как и почему она умерла. На миг ему захотелось, чтобы взрослые воспоминания исчезли вместе со взрослым телом, но он понимал, что, не имея будущего, он не сможет изменить прошлое. 

В следующий миг до него донесся аппетитный аромат яичницы с беконом, от которого заурчало в животе. 

Он должен был это сделать. Оказаться внизу и вновь увидеть её. С тяжелым сердцем он спустился по ветхой лестнице и заглянул на кухню. 

Вот и мать, на ней длинная просторная зеленая юбка и фиолетовая блузка на пуговицах. Невысокий рост с лихвой компенсировала шотландская полнота. Северус был совсем не похож на неё внешне, зато унаследовал характер. 

Покончив с готовкой, она с силой стукнула деревянной лопаткой о край сковороды.   
Северус топнул ногой, чтобы обратить на себя её внимание. Она подняла глаза, широко улыбнулась и приветственно помахала рукой: «Доброе утро!». 

− Доброе утро, мама, − произнес Северус, радуясь, что она умеет читать по губам. 

Он уже более двадцати лет не пользовался языком жестов и порядочно его подзабыл. 

Эйлин согнула руку и указала на свой рот: «Будешь завтракать?».

Северус изобразил, будто стучит по воздуху, что означало «да». По крайней мере, этот жест он помнил. 

Эйлин разложила яичницу с беконом на две тарелки и поставила их на кухонный столик.   
Северус с трудом принимал всю странность происходящего. Его сердце обливалось кровью, но разум жестко давил эмоции. Видеть мать вновь, да еще в столь редком хорошем настроении, не было чем-то грустным, и он пустил все на самотек. 

Уселся напротив неё и принялся за яичницу. 

«Ты кажешься взволнованным», − показала она.

− Просто не выспался, − соврал он.

«Это из-за сегодняшнего?». 

Северус застыл.

− А что сегодня? 

Эйлин отложила вилку и скептически взглянула на сына.

«Ты это серьезно?» – уточнила она. 

− Нет, прикалываюсь.

Эйлин игриво шлепнула его по руке.

«Не дуркуй. Ты забыл, какой сегодня день?».

Северус приподнял бровь.

− Мой день рождения? – осторожно предположил он.

«Ты что, выпил, что ли?», – спросила Эйлин, глупо взглянув на него и указав на окно. – Дурачок, сейчас лето.

Точно не его день рождения.

«Сегодня первое сентября. В этом году тебе сдавать С.О.В., – на последнем слове Эйлин нарисовала два огромных круга вокруг глаз.

− Не волнуйся, мам. Я не пил вовсе.

«Северус, мне есть о чем волноваться?».

− Да, яичница стынет. 

«Северус, ты поистине невозможен, − она скрестила указательные пальцы.

− Этому я научился у тебя, − насмешливо отозвался он. 

«Не видела Лили целую вечность, − при упоминании Лили Эйлин по-девчачьи откинула с лица волосы.

Все началось как семейная шутка: их забавляла манера Лили откидывать волосы с лица, встряхнув головой, когда она сердилась. Так и повелось, с тех пор этот жест означал её. 

− Думаю, увижу сегодня на платформе, − пожал плечами Северус. 

«У вас все в порядке?».

− Мам, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, − отозвался Северус, заглатывая бекон.

«Эта девушка – моя единственная надежда на внуков…».

− Мама! – взвыл Северус, будто и в самом деле был пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой.

Эйлин отмахнулась и продолжила более сдержанно: 

«Она просто прелесть, Северус. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы она ушла».

К своему огромному стыду Северус покраснел. Чего с ним не случалось с тех самых пор, как Лили ушла из его жизни. 

К реальности его вернул приглушенный шум наверху. Он жестом спросил мать: «Тобиас все еще дома?».

Эйлин кивнула и прикусила губу: «Ему сокращают часы на работе».

Если Северус правильно помнил, то именно в этом году Тобиас потеряет работу. И результатом станет нечто большее, чем просто пустой холодильник.

«Хочешь пораньше уйти, Северус?».

Он кивнул. 

Эйлин указала в сторону гостиной: «Твой чемодан там».

Северус поспешил в указанном направлении, поднял тяжеленный школьный чемодан и поспешил за матерью через заднюю дверь в сад. 

«Все собрал?».

Он проверил наличие палочки. Единственное, что было действительно важно. Палочку он нащупал в заднем кармане джинсов.

«Не хочешь взять с собой гитару?».

Черт. Он ломанулся обратно в дом и взлетел по лестнице. К счастью, Тобиас все еще был у себя. Северус бросил гитару в футляр, но оставил позади усилитель. В Хогвартсе они ему не понадобится. 

Он захлопнул дверь спальни. 

− Парень! – прогремел с другого конца коридора низкий мрачный голос.

Северус замер. Из своей спальни вышел Тобиас. Северус столкнулся лицом к лицу с куда более крупной и озлобленной версией себя. Отличались лишь волосы – у Тобиаса они были короткими и седыми. 

В груди Северуса начала закипать давняя бурлящая ненависть.

− Я ухожу, − усмехнулся он.

− Скажи матери, что я все еще жду завтрак.

– Ни хрена я ей не скажу! 

Его по-прежнему так и подмывало вытащить и палочку и убить этого ублюдка на месте. Но годы холодной логики и размышлений взяли свое, и палочка осталась в кармане. 

− Как ты, блядь, со мной разговариваешь, мальчишка?

− Иди на хуй! – рявкнул Северус, показав неприличный жест. 

Прежде, чем Тобиас успел ответить, Северус стремительно спустился по лестнице и со всех ног побежал в сад. Мать уже взяла его чемодан. Северус схватил её за руку. 

− Пошли отсюда! – решительно сказал он, и с громким хлопком они оба аппарировали на станцию Кингс-Кросс.


	3. Глава 3. Платформа 9 и ¾ − место расставаний и новых встреч

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечание: Ведьмы и волшебники носят в маггловском мире пурпурный и зеленый цвета, чтобы узнать друг друга._

На платформе девять и три четверти уже вовсю суетились студенты и их семьи. Легко было распознать волшебников и магглов, поскольку у волшебников плохо получалось слиться с толпой. 

Некоторые лица казались смутно знакомыми, но большинство пришедших он не помнил. Да это было и не важно, ведь все, чего он хотел – найти Лили. 

Эйлин похлопала Северуса по спине: «Мне пора возвращаться».

Северус крепко обнял её. Выпустив мать из объятий, он знаками показал: «Я люблю тебя, мама». 

В уголках её глаз блеснули слезы. 

«Ты уже столько лет мне этого не говорил, Северус». 

Он еле сдержал смех от такой иронии.

− Самое время, − сказал Северус. 

«Я тебя тоже люблю, сынок», − она поцеловала его в щеку. 

− Обещаю писать, − произнес Северус.

Эйлин заправила ему за ухо прядь волос. 

«Передай Лили привет от меня». 

− Обязательно передам.

Северус поднял чемодан и гитару и проводил взглядом мать. Вот она исчезла за углом, вот раздался безошибочно узнаваемый хлопок аппарации. Значит, она уже отправилась домой.   
Северус мог лишь надеяться, что Тобиас не будет слишком суров с ней. Он пообещал себе, что на этот раз обязательно приедет домой на Рождество. 

Примкнув к группе второкурсников, он прошел сквозь стену между девятой и десятой платформами. Прямо перед ним появился большой красный паровоз. Он уже успел позабыть, сколько хлопот и хаоса приносил когда-то первый день учебного года в период его студенчества. Северус подавил желание поглумиться над каждым студентов, преграждавшим ему путь. На какое-то мгновение он ощутил нехватку учительских привилегий. 

Кругом пока не наблюдалось никаких признаков шумной рыжеволосой девчушки. 

− О, Нюниус! 

Черт. Краем глаза он увидел Сириуса Блэка. 

− Ты не видел моего братца-жополиза? 

Регулус Блэк. Имя, которое он давно не вспоминал. Парень, который в конце концов попытался поступить правильно. Парень, с которым он мог бы заключить полезный союз. 

− А тебе-то что, Блэк? – ответил Северус нарочито скучным тоном.

− Да мама хочет с ним поговорить перед отъездом, − Блэк указал большим пальцем через плечо. 

Вальбурга Блэк стояла позади них и смотрела на какую-то маггловскую семью с таким отвращением, что казалось, будто её уродливое лицо вот-вот расколется надвое.

− Я его не видел. Тебе не попадалась Лили?

− Эванс здесь нет, но её родители только что уехали , так что она, наверное, уже в поезде где-то… Эй, Сохатый! 

Черт. Черт. Поттер подбежал к лучшему другу, крепко обнял и похлопал по спине, полностью игнорируя Северуса, словно тот был пустым местом. 

Меньше всего ему хотелось общаться с Поттером и его отбросами. Потому он незаметно улизнул и прокрался в поезд, решив, что это самый простой способ найти Лили.

С каждым купе беспокойство Северуса возрастало. Он быстро прошмыгнул мимо, увидев напряженно разговаривающих о чем-то Эйвери, Мальсибера и Розье. Северус понадеялся, что они его не заметили. 

Он почти дошел до хвоста поезда, когда, наконец, увидел Лили рядом с Алисой и Мэри. Они хохотали над каким-то кошмарным ароматом конфет «Берти Боттс».

Алиса, сидящая напротив Лили, похлопала её по коленке и указала на дверь купе. Взгляд зеленых глаз Лили встретился с его черными. 

Он обратил внимание, что на ней надета футболка «Led Zeppelin», которую он купил ей два года назад на концерте в Оксфорде. Её отец расщедрился и на Рождество подарил им обоим билеты, ведь они праздновали дни рождения один за другим и совсем скоро.

Северус не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. С силой отодвинув дверь купе, он бросил на пол чемодан и гитару и крепко обнял Лили. 

Он тянулся к ней всей душой. Вдыхал её терпкий аромат, ощущал, как ее волосы щекочут ему лицо. Она казалась такой хрупкой в его объятиях.

− Мне… нечем дышать, − покраснев, выдохнула она. 

− Прости, Лили, − он тут же её отпустил. – Прости.

В эти слова было вложено так много старых чувств. Он сожалел о куда большем, чем слишком крепкое объятие. 

− Прости, Лили, − повторил он дрогнувшим голосом. 

− Сразу бы так, − раздался сзади раздраженный голос Мэри. – А где остальные твои слизеринские дружки, Снейп?

− Живы -померли, мне плевать, − мгновенно отреагировал Снейп. 

Мэри была поражена, но не стала язвить в ответ.

Лили недоуменно приподняла брови и скрестила руки на груди.

− Зачем ты пришел?

− Мама передает привет, − ровным голосом ответил Северус. 

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Дольше, чем позволяют приличия. 

− И все? – нахмурилась Лили. 

В кои-то веки Северус не нашел, что ответить. Потому просто кивнул.

− Да говори уже. Что случилось, Сев? 

Упоминание краткой формы его имени придало смелости.

− Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу.

− А ты попробуй.

− Ну, я умер, затем увидел Пипа – золотую рыбку, после этого получил шанс вернуться к жизни, утопился и вот сегодня проснулся. 

У Мэри и Алисы отвисла челюсть. Однако Лили продолжала пристально на него смотреть.

− Ты что, выпил? – наконец, спросила она. – Все это звучит как полнейшая бредятина.

− Забавно, мама утром задала мне тот же вопрос. 

− Хватит надо мной прикалываться, Северус, − она мотнула головой, сбрасывая с плеча длинные волосы, собранные в хвост , и уперла руки в бока. – Что с тобой происходит?

− Лили, обещаю, я все тебе расскажу, но сейчас мне было необходимо просто тебя увидеть.  
Лили подняла с пола его гитару, и Северус воспринял это как разрешение войти. Водрузив чемодан поверх других, сложенных на верхней полке, он уселся рядом с Лили. 

Алиса и Мэри продолжали подозрительно на него поглядывать, но Северусу было все равно. Рядом была Лили, живая, дышащая и ехидная, это все, что имело значение.

− Ты это серьезно? – спросила Мэри.

− Насчет чего? – чуть раздраженно задал встречный вопрос Северус.

− Насчет того, что тебе наплевать на твоих слизеринских друзей.

− Абсолютно, − уверенно ответил Северус. – Но поскольку я делю с ними спальню, то предпочитаю поддерживать хорошие отношения. Видишь ли, они не знают, что я полукровка.

Глаза Мэри расширились.

− Ты только что откровенно признался, что ты полукровка, − прошептала она. – Это очень опасный поступок. 

Однако Лили взглянула на Северуса с гордостью, благодаря чему внутри него разлилось тепло. 

− Думаю, это было очень смело с твоей стороны, Северус, − произнесла до сих пор молчавшая Алиса, проглотив конфету. 

Северус был поражен, сколь сильно Невилл, сын Алисы, походил на неё. Он совсем забыл, какой она была доброй. Кроме того, хотя по её внешности, как и по внешности её сына, никто бы не догадался, но она была удивительно храброй. 

− Спасибо, Алиса, − искренне произнес Северус и перевел взгляд на Лили. – Ты же не возражаешь, если я останусь?

− Я не собираюсь снимать твой тяжеленный чемодан с полки, если ты об этом, − ответила Лили. – Сэндвич будешь? Туни сделала несколько штук.

Северус с удовольствием принялся за сэндвич. Подростку требовалось ужасно много еды. 

− Мы можем поговорить наедине после церемонии? – спросила Лили.

− Мне так много нужно тебе рассказать, − кивнул Северус. 

− Я так и поняла.

− Кто-нибудь хочет поиграть в Взрыв-Колоду? – спросила Мэри, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Северус довольно неохотно (в последний раз он видел Взрыв-Колоду, когда отобрал карты у студентов, которые превратили игру во Взрыв-Снейпа) согласился сыграть.

Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он просто развлекался.


	4. Глава 4. С другой стороны Большого Зала

За слизеринским столом Северус очутился между Мальсибером и Эйвери. Они стоически слушали речь Регулуса Блэка о побеге от матушки, а с противоположной стороны Эмма Вэнити без умолку тараторила о том, как стала новым капитаном сборной Слизерина по квиддичу. 

Даже в прошлой жизни Северусу не было до этого дела. 

Он не обращал особенного внимания на Распределение новеньких студентов, но, услышав: «Локхарт, Гилдерой», все же обернулся. А когда Локхарта распределили в Рэйвенкло, Северусу пришлось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не выкрикнуть что-нибудь обидное, и напомнить себе, что пока этот мальчик не наделал никаких глупостей. 

Лили было трудно разглядеть в толпе студентов в другом конце Большого Зала. К его досаде, рядом сидел Поттер, и её это как будто не огорчало. К счастью, Северус знал, что Лили не заинтересуется Поттером до седьмого курса, но было сложно не вспомнить старые обиды.   
Когда подали ужин, Северус не удержался и с тоской уставился на Главный стол. Некоторых профессоров он уже не узнавал, но с большинством проработал бок о бок много лет. 

При виде Слагхорна он почувствовал себя довольно неуютно. Прежде ему и в голову не приходило, как сильно этот человек о нем заботился до самой его смерти.

А потом появилась Минерва. Чудесная, прекрасная Минерва. Женщина, которая доверяла ему, верила в него и беспокоилась за него, когда он к ним присоединился… пока его не вынудили от неё отвернуться.

И Дамблдор. 

Темные глаза Северуса встретились с пронзительным взглядом светло-голубых. Он ощутил укол головной боли. Он хотел, чтобы это произошло. Зная, что Дамблдор – мастер легилименции, который без малейших угрызений совести может вторгнуться в чужое личное пространство, Северус не видел никакого смысла скрывать от него что-либо. 

Слагхорн в лимбе, возможно, надеялся, что возвращение Северуса поможет ему избежать войны, но Северус понимал, что это невозможно. Война была накрепко связана с этим временем, и теперь вышло так, что он знал о ней больше, чем кто-либо другой в волшебном мире. Это заставило его ощутить странную уязвимость и задуматься: не так ли чувствовал себя все эти годы отпрыск Поттера. 

Он неслышно вздохнул. Сейчас не время сентиментальничать. 

− Привет, Снейп, − напротив него появился Розье.

− Розье, − с таким же энтузиазмом Северус мог читать телефонную книгу. 

− В поезде мы тебя не нашли, дружище. Где ты пропадал?

− С Лили и её подругами, − сухо ответил Северус.

Все услышавшие взглянули на него с отвращением.

− С этой грязнокровкой, − выплюнул Мальсибер. – Я думал, ты, наконец-то, избавился от своего тошнотворного увлечения.

Северус сделал вид, что не слышит, и положил себе немного картошки.

− Не стоит тебе с ней общаться, Снейп, − продолжил Розье. – Это небезопасно.

− Спасибо за заботу, Розье, − равнодушно отозвался Северус. – Но я беспокоюсь не о своей безопасности.

Регулус Блэк и Эван Розье были единственными из сидевших за столом Слизерина, кого Северус считал наиболее разумными для заключения союза. Учитывая будущий опыт Регулуса, его наверняка будет несложно убедить. С Розье придется попотеть, но Северус помнил, что его семья проявляла признаки нелояльности к планам Темного Лорда. 

Однако с мыслями о войне придется немного повременить. Сегодня вечером он собирался все обсудить с Лили, наедине и впервые за все это время… за двадцать с лишним лет?

Да, все верно. Она была мертва больше времени, чем они провели вместе.

Он мельком увидел её рыжую шевелюру на другой стороне зала. Должно быть, она уже выкинула из головы идею стать целительницей и была полна решимости бороться против идеалов, которые поддерживали слизеринцы. 

Он вспомнил, что её родители – оба – служили в армии во время Второй маггловской войны. Она была настроена столь же решительно и преданно по отношению к своей войне, как когда-то они – к своей. 

− Эй, Снейп, проснись! – Регулус щелкнул пальцами прямо у него перед глазами. – Ты есть собираешься?

Северус опустил взгляд на тарелку с нетронутой картошкой.

− Нет, я не голодный, − пробормотал он, отставив её в сторону и сложив руки на столе. 

− Почему тебя не было на званом ужине у Малфоев прошлым летом? – манерно поинтересовался Эйвери.

− Может, потому, что меня не пригласили, придурок ты эдакий, − пробормотал Северус, даже не взглянув на Эйвери. 

Должно быть, тот притворился, будто не расслышал, потому что продолжил свой рассказ.

− Мы все были там со своими семьями, − Эйвери обвел ножом всех присутствующих, наклонился и понизил голос до шепота: − Мы видели… Ну, ты понимаешь… Его. 

Мальсибер подался вперед с другой стороны, чтобы присоединиться к беседе.

− Вообще-то мы с ним не разговаривали, − признался он. – Нам не разрешили. Но он выглядел так впечатляюще. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу официально присоединиться к его делу. 

Когда-то в своем прошлом будущем Северус чувствовал то же, что и Мальсибер. Темный Лорд не скрывал того, что сумел подняться из низов. Это произвело на Северуса неизгладимое впечатление, когда он впервые встретился с Темным Лордом. 

Ведь Северус тоже происходил из низшего слоя общества. Тогда он впервые подумал, что существует способ выйти из тени и подняться.

Как же сильно он ошибался.

− Но Малфой замолвил за тебя словечко, − продолжал Эйвери. На этот раз Северус навострил уши. – Сказал Темному Лорду, что ты отличный зельевар и хорошо разбираешься в Темных Искусствах. Так что кто знает, возможно, вскоре и тебя пригласят.

− Возможно, − это было все, что Северус мог на это ответить.

Темный Лорд не приглашал его до зимы последнего года пребывания в Хогвартсе. У него было время все обдумать. 

Дамблдор объявил, что пир окончен. Посуда со стола исчезла, и директор попросил префектов отвести первокурсников в спальни. 

Не обращая внимания на то, что Эйвери хочет еще что-то сказать, Северус метнулся к столу Гриффиндора, якобы случайно задев крайне растерянного Локхарта, и похлопал Лили по плечу. 

Люпин и Алиса уже увели новеньких, остальные потихоньку следовали за ними.

− Астрономическая Башня? – предложил Северус.

− Боишься, что нас подслушают? – насмешливо осведомилась Лили.

− Честно говоря, да.

− Нюнчик тебе докучает, Эванс? – просверлил их взглядом Поттер. 

− Да пошел ты, Поттер, тебя это не касается, − зло сощурилась Лили. 

− Если он тебе докучает, то касается.

− Что во фразе «тебя это не касается» ты не понял, Поттер? – рявкнул Северус.

Лили переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого. 

− Прекратите оба!

Поттер примирительно поднял руки.

− Пошли, Сев, − она схватила Северуса за рукав и потащила к лестнице. 

Едва они миновали четвертый этаж, Северус не выдержал.

− Слушай, зачем ты вообще общаешься с Поттером, если он тебя только раздражает?

− Затем же, зачем ты общаешься со своими друзьями со Слизерина, хотя они тебя тоже раздражают, − ответила она. – С однокурсниками я провожу большую часть времени. Делю общую гостиную и общую спальню. Мы все время рядом, черт возьми, так что приходится поддерживать хорошие отношения, пока я здесь.

− Справедливо, − признал Северус, и подъем до Астрономической Башни они продолжали в полном молчании.


	5. Глава 5. Истинная сила сигареты

− Ты какой-то другой, − заметила Лили, прислонившись к колонне Астрономической Башни.

Северус смотрел вниз, крепко вцепившись в медные перила. Он всегда побаивался высоты.   
Землю медленно накрывали вечерние сумерки.

− Я нам кое-что принесла, – порывшись в кармане мантии, Лили извлекла пачку сигарет. 

Северус усмехнулся: в Коукворте они частенько покуривали на своем месте у реки. 

− Где ты их взяла?

− Стащила у нового бойфренда Петуньи, − слово «бойфренд» она произнесла с явным отвращением. 

− Надо же, кто у нас становится маленькой преступницей, − насмешливо хмыкнул Северус. 

− На самом деле я оказываю сестре услугу, − Лили вскрыла упаковку. – Она терпеть не может, когда он смолит. 

Он вынул сигарету и прикурил щелчком пальцев. 

− Помнишь, ты сама меня этому научила, − произнес он, выдыхая дым из легких.

− Помню, − улыбнулась Лили.

Она отошла от колонны и встала у ограждения рядом с Северусом. Некоторое время они любовались обрамленным лесом пейзажем. Озеро красиво блестело в лучах заходящего солнца. 

Когда они выкурили полпачки, Лили вернулась к разговору.

− Утром в поезде ты говорил что-то об утоплении и смерти. Что ты имел в виду?

− Значит, золотая рыбка тебя не волнует?

− Пожалуйста, не уклоняйся от вопроса, − раздраженно произнесла она. 

− Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу.

− А ты попробуй.

Северус почти забыл, какой она может быть настойчивой. Он сделал глубокую затяжку и выдохнул.

− Я… Честно говоря, я не знаю, с чего начать. Я просто пытался привлечь твое внимание.

− На это я не куплюсь.

− Я прошу тебя доверять мне.

− Ты же знаешь, что это проблематично, когда ты постоянно находишься в окружении друзей из числа Пожирателей Смерти. Друзей, которые постоянно нападают на моих друзей, кстати. 

− Лили, они мне не друзья, и я могу тебе обещать, что у меня нет намерений становиться Пожирателем Смерти. (Вновь).

Лили внимательно смотрела на него, будто пытаясь разглядеть ложь.

− Тогда хоть раз скажи мне правду, Сев: почему ты так одержим Темными Искусствами? – умоляюще спросила она. – Мне страшно видеть, как тебя поглощает такая опасная наука. Я боюсь влияния твоих друзей. 

− Не они заставили меня заняться Темными Искусствами. (Чистая правда). Это целиком моя вина. − Она смотрела на него своими огромными глазами, умоляя продолжать. – Это сложно объяснить, но я попытаюсь. – Лили согласно кивнула, видимо, в знак благодарности за то, что он, наконец, признал, что все идет не так. – Думаю, в Темных Искусствах меня привлекло то же, что нас привлекает в ужасах, например, в поэзии По или военных фильмах. Это темное начало каждого, которое не бежит при виде смерти, боли и разрушения, а очаровывается ими. 

Северус смотрел на темнеющее небо, отчаянно соображая, что же говорить дальше.

− Думаю, именно мое темное начало привлекли Темные Искусства. Всё началось с искреннего интереса, потом он перерос в навязчивую идею, превратившуюся для меня в наркотик. Он вдохновил меня изнутри, и я закрыл глаза на внешнее разрушение, в чем глубоко раскаиваюсь.

Её зеленые глаза заблестели от слез. 

− Я совершил огромную ошибку, Лили. Теперь я это понимаю.

Она вытерла слезу рукавом мантии и хрипловато спросила:

− Из этой передряги возможно как-то выбраться?

− Мне известно, что Темный Лорд знает мое имя и интересуется моими талантами. Думаю, единственный выход – пойти к Дамблдору, признаться во всем и надеяться на его помощь.

− Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Северус отрицательно покачал головой. 

− Разве что дать мне еще одну сигарету.

Лили протянула одну ему, вторую закурила сама. 

− Спасибо, что поделился, − сказала она. – Мне было важно это услышать.

− Ты же понимаешь, что стереть из памяти свои знания я не могу.

− Понимаю, − кивнула Лили. – У меня есть еще один вопрос.

− Валяй. 

− Почему ты меня обнял сегодня утром?

Северус чуть не поперхнулся дымом.

− Гм… Ну, потому, что мы давно не виделись. (Больше двадцати лет. Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты настоящая). 

− Ты меня никогда не обнимаешь, − Лили сильно нахмурила брови. – Ты вообще никого не обнимаешь, если уж на то пошло. Это было… странно.

Северус на мгновение задумался, потом спросил:

− А мы виделись прошлым летом?

Лили посмотрела в небо, припоминая.

− Только раз или два в начале лета. У меня было такое ощущение, будто ты не хотел, чтобы тебя видели в моем обществе, − в её голосе прозвучала обида.

− Мне жаль, что у тебя сложилось такое впечатление, − мягко произнес Северус.

− Знаешь, Сев, ты ужасно много извиняешься.

− Потому, что мне есть за что извиняться.

− Просто… − пробормотала Лили. – Мне показалось, что мы медленно отдаляемся друг от друга.

Теперь она выглядела расстроенной.

− Я держался подальше потому, что считал, будто это единственный способ тебя защитить, − признался Северус. 

− От чего? – резко спросила она.

− От творящегося на моем факультете зла. – Лили вынула сигарету изо рта, чтобы возразить, но Северус её остановил. − Теперь я знаю: избегать тебя – не лучший способ. 

Между ними повисло уютное молчание. Огромный кальмар скрылся под водой, на ночном небе вспыхнули первые звезды. Потом Лили игриво толкнула его в бок, словно придя в себя после эмоционального разговора. 

− Как дела дома, Сев? – спросила она. – С Эйлин все хорошо? 

− С мамой все в порядке, а вот с отцом… − Северус помолчал и пожал плечами. − Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

− А ты знаешь, что всегда можешь поделиться со мной, если случается что-то плохое. Мама и папа все время спрашивают о тебе.

− Если тебе полегчает, в этом году я поеду домой на рождественские каникулы.

У Лили отвисла челюсть.

− Домой? Не забудь заглянуть к нам на Рождество, мама с папой будут в восторге!

Её энтузиазм вызвал у Северуса улыбку.

− Зайду, честное слово. 

Лили посмотрела на облако дыма над головой.

− Ты до сих пор не объяснил толком, что это за история с умиранием и утоплением.

− Я надеялся, что ты забыла, − признался Северус.

Ему хотелось отвесить себе оплеуху за то, что он проболтался по глупости о том, что натворил. Ведь он никак не мог раскрыть ей свое прошлое будущее. Он не хотел рассказывать, пока она не будет готова или пока это не станет важным для их будущего.

− Сперва я хочу поговорить с Дамблдором.

− Сев, что бы это ни было, похоже, ты здорово вляпался.

Он лишь согласно кивнул.

− Ты же подождешь, пока я сам пойму, в чем дело?

− Подожду.

Остаток вечера они болтали в основном о школе и о том, каким будет грядущий год, начиная с уроков музыки и заканчивая С.О.В. Когда они покинули башню, уже почти наступил комендантский час. Северус думал, что будет непросто, но все шло так, будто они расстались на несколько недель, а не на несколько десятилетий.

Он проводил Лили до портрета Гриффиндора, и они договорились встретиться завтра утром за завтраком, чтобы сравнить расписания занятий. Он вспомнил, что в этом году у них вновь совместное Зельеварение. Это был единственный предмет, на котором ему было важно, чтобы она была рядом. 

Пружинистым шагом он спустился в подземелья и выругался, когда по привычке чуть было не вошел в учительский кабинет. Необходимость вновь делить спальню со студентами – полное дерьмо, притворяться студентом – еще большее дерьмо.

Он пробрался в комнату, нашел свои чемодан и гитару и тут же уснул.


	6. Глава 6. Глоток Покоя

По старой привычке Северус рано проснулся, наспех принял душ и переоделся в чистую одежду. 

Годы шпионажа научили его скрытности. Поэтому он был доволен, увидев, что никто из соседей по комнате не проснулся, когда он на цыпочках крался по спальне.   
Его бесконечно огорчало то, что в потрепанном старом чемодане лежал такой же потрепанный старый хлам. В прошлом, едва начались занятия на шестом курсе, он открыл собственную подпольную лабораторию в подземельях и продавал зелья студентам, чтобы подработать. Начать годом раньше было бы только выгоднее.

К его удивлению, Лили уже сидела за своим столом, поедая тост. Тут Северус сообразил, что последним, что он съел, был сэндвич, врученный ему Лили в поезде накануне, и его желудок протестующе заурчал. 

− Доброе утро, − сонно пробормотала Лили, когда он уселся рядом.

− Доброе, − согласился он и взял тост с мармеладом. 

Лили склонилась над новым расписанием занятий.

− Откуда это у тебя? – поинтересовался Северус.

Лили кивнула на учительский стол.

− Стало любопытно, вот я и схватила своё из стопки Гриффиндора.

Северус подошел к учительскому столу, нашел свое имя в стопке слизеринских расписаний и вновь сел рядом с Лили.

− Ух ты, глянь! – воскликнула она. – У нас совместные Зелья, Защита от Темных Искусств, Астрономия, Музыка и Уход за Магическими Существами.

Северус в замешательстве взглянул на свое расписание.

− Пожалуйста, напомни, почему я предпочел Уход за Магическими Существами Арифмантике?

− Потому, что я тебе так сказала, не помнишь что ли? – небрежно откликнулась Лили.

− Мне не следовало тебя слушать.

− Ты странно забывчив, Сев. Разве ты не помнишь, почему мы вместе выбрали Уход?

− Пожалуйста, напомни, прежде, чем я начал жалеть об этом решении еще сильнее, чем сейчас.

− Потому, что в программе профессора Кеттлберна в этом году много волшебных птиц. Редких магических птиц с редкими компонентами зелий на их тушках, если точнее.

− Ты говоришь так, словно собираешься убивать птиц из-за их перьев. Если не ошибаюсь, у этих занятий иные цели. 

Лили поджала губы, отчего она стала очень похожа на Петунию. 

− Я хочу только погладить птичку, а в процессе осторожно выдернуть одно-два перышка, благодарю покорно.

Воспоминание ударило Северуса, словно твердый кирпич. Он бросил Уход за Магическими Существами из-за очередной мелкой ссоры с Лили и пошел на Арифмантику. 

По крайней мере, теперь у него было предмет, из-за которого он не очень раскаивался в прошлой жизни, и не было ссоры с Лили. День мог бы начаться очень хорошо, если бы не возникшие откуда ни возьмись Мародеры. 

− Тебе вообще позволено сидеть за этим столом, Нюниус? – рявкнул Сириус. 

− Согласно школьным правилам, я могу сидеть за любым столом, который мне нравится, если только это не церемония Распределения или выпускной, − выпалил Северус.

Сириус выглядел ошеломленным неожиданным отпором противника. 

− Итак, Блэк, отвечая на твой вопрос: мне позволено здесь сидеть совершенно так же, как и тебе.

− Похоже, твой дружок Мальсибер с этим не согласен, − Сириус кивнул в сторону Мальсибера. 

Северус взглянул через плечо Блэка и увидел на лице приятеля выражение чистого ужаса и недоверия. 

− А мне плевать, − заявил Северус и откусил еще кусочек тоста. 

Поттер, Блэк, Люпин и Петтигрю теперь сидели напротив них с Лили и завтракали.  
Люпин… Шестеренки в мозгу Северуса начали вращаться. Люпин не выглядел таким убогим, как перед и после превращения, значит, до следующего полнолуния еще немало времени.   
Зельевара, который изобрел волчий аконит, звали Дамокл Бэлби. Единственной проблемой было то, что к этому моменту зелье еще не было изобретено.

Северус мысленно выругался, что не знает всего рецепта наизусть, и сделал себе зарубку на память как можно скорее написать Дамоклу по этому поводу. 

Поттер смотрел на два расписания на столе перед ним.

− Фу, почему у нас так много занятий со слизеринцами?

− Это слабая попытка Хогвартса заставить гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев объединиться против сил зла, стремящихся проникнуть в замок извне, − буднично заявил Северус.

− Всё-то ты об этом знаешь, да, Нюнчик? – громко и насмешливо поинтересовался Поттер.  
Лили закатила глаза и стукнула кулачками по столу.

− Хватит уже, вы, оба, и Ремус, − Ремус удивленно оторвался от тарелки с копченой рыбой, − как префект ты вообще-то обязан был предотвратить эту гадкую перепалку. В следующий раз твоя очередь их разнимать.

Северус раздраженно отвернулся, а на лице Поттера отразилось искреннее недовольство.  
Лили вздохнула и перевела разговор на другую тему.

− Питер, ты получил новую версию книги заклинаний?

У Питера рот был набит хлебом, поэтому он просто кивнул.

− Хм… Лили, − начал Северус, − у тебя первым уроком стоят сдвоенные Зелья со мной, а не чары.

− Да? Но тут же написано, что мы… А-а-а, поняла! Сегодня же вторник, а не понедельник. 

Спустя несколько минут Большой Зал был уже забит студентами, а учителя раздавали новые расписания.

− Пойду-ка я схожу за своими учебниками, − вставая из-за стола, произнесла Лили. – Сев, последи, пожалуйста, чтобы мое место не заняли.

− Конечно, − отозвался Северус, когда она побежала к парадной лестнице. 

Четверо Мародеров с жадностью проглотили завтраки и тоже последовали в сторону лестницы. 

Северус, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на недоуменные взгляды гриффиндорцев, спокойно доел свой завтрак. После этого он направился в подземелья, чтобы взять свои учебники и ингредиенты. И лишь после этого пошел в класс.

В кабинете зельеварения было пока пусто. Это был тот же кабинет, в котором он пробыл учителем дольше, чем учеником. Сидеть в дальнем углу за студенческим столом вместо того, чтобы стоять перед классом, казалось неправильным. 

Притворяться студентом будет… нет. Он же и есть студент. Который, так уж вышло, обладает обширными познаниями, далеко превосходящими его возраст.

− Доброе утро, мистер Снейп!

Северус сразу же узнал этот веселый голос. И взглянул другими глазами на своего старого профессора и коллегу.

− Хорошо провели лето? – поинтересовался Слагхорн, направляясь к учительскому столу.

− Честно говоря, не очень.

Слагхорн взглянул на него с другого конца кабинета.

− Дома все хорошо?

− Нет, сэр, не хорошо.

Слагхорн бросил на стол вещи и зашаркал к Северусу.

− Не хотите ли о чем-нибудь поговорить?

− Пока нет, сэр, если не возражаете, позже хотел бы.

− Что ж, почему бы и нет. Когда вы будете готовы… О, и пока я не забыл, − Слагхорн вынул из кармана маленький свиток пергамента и протянул ему. − Директор Дамблдор шлет вам привет.

Начали приходить слизеринцы, и Северус тут же спрятал свиток в рюкзак. Розье с Эйвери сели напротив него вместе с Эйвери. А Мальсибер проигнорировал Северуса и сел, задрав нос, подальше. 

Идеально. Лучше и не придумаешь. 

Мгновение спустя ворвались гриффиндорцы, произведя куда больше шума. Лили заметила Северуса в углу и подсела, возбужденно хлопая в ладоши.

− Я так скучала по этим занятиям, Сев! Надеюсь, мы будем делать что-нибудь сложное и высокоточное.

Слагхорн прочистил горло.

− Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Вас это тоже касается, мисс Вэнити. Мой долг напомнить вам, что в конце года вам предстоят очень важные экзамены, на которых вы сможете подтвердить свои знания о составе и использовании магических зелий. – Слагхорн глубоко вздохнул: − Сегодня мы приготовим зелье, которым часто пользуются студенты в период экзаменов, поскольку оно снимает тревогу и волнение.

Северус прекрасно понимал, какое зелье имеет в виду профессор. Глоток Покоя. Весьма хитрое зелье, которое в свое время он готовил котлами и продавал перед экзаменами. Зелье было настоящей золотой жилой, он мог приготовить его хоть с закрытыми глазами.

− Итак, это Глоток Покоя, − голос Слагхорна вторил мыслям Северуса. – Инструкции и список необходимых компонентов на доске. Желаю удачи!

Лили в предвкушении взглянула на Северуса.

− Выглядит сложным, тебе так не кажется?

Северус усмехнулся и положил перед Лили каменные пестик и ступку.

− Я разрешу тебе истолочь лунный камень.


	7. Глава 7. Вкус сладкого сахарного пера

Едва закончилось последнее занятие, Северус поспешно покинул кабинет и развернул крошечный свиток, который передал Слагхорн. Пожалуй, это было самое короткое послание, когда-либо полученное им от Дамблдора. В нем содержалось всего два слова: сахарное перо. Северус предположил, что это открытое приглашение в кабинет директора в любое время, и решил, что лучше всего будет заглянуть после обеда, поскольку днем Дамблдор частенько был занят. 

Он отправился в библиотеку, нашел местечко в укромном уголке и принялся писать письмо матери.

− Псс!

Обернувшись, Северус увидел материализовавшегося перед ним Регулуса Блэка. Тот без приглашения уселся рядом.

− Что тебя сюда привело? – пробормотал Северус, не отрываясь от пергамента. 

− Любопытство, − Регулус достал из сумки бутерброд.

− Если дело в Лили, можешь даже не начинать.

− Не в ней, − с набитым ртом отозвался Регулус. – На днях я видел тебя с мамой на Кингс-Кросс, когда вы общались при помощи языка жестов, и мне стало интересно. 

Неожиданный вопрос одновременно рассердил и удивил Северуса – он отложил перо и поднял глаза.

− И что же ты хочешь узнать?

− Ну, понимаешь, я всегда считал, что магия – это лингвистическая штука, ну, словесная, но поскольку твоя мама глухонемая, то как же она колдует?

Северусу пришлось хорошенько поразмыслить, прежде чем ответить. Да, магия его матери отличается от колдовства других волшебников. Это совсем не то, что быть сквибом, но и с «нормальными» волшебниками не сравнить. Её магия уникальна сама по себе.

− Мы слышим голоса в голове, а её мыслительный процесс состоит из образов и печатных слов, − начал Северус. – Её магия формируется в иной части сознания и сильно зависит от мыслей и воспоминаний.

Регулус внимательно смотрел на него, продолжая жевать бутерброд.

− Она очень хороша в беспалочковой магии, − добавил Северус. – Честно говоря, я очень завидую её талантам. 

Прежде, чем Регулус успел ответить, на него уставились орлиные глаза мадам Пинс, отчего он чуть не подавился бутербродом.

− Еда! В библиотеке! Вы совсем спятили? ВОН ОТСЮДА! ОБА!

И Северус, и Регулус знали, что с библиотекаршей лучше не спорить. Потому они похватали нехитрые пожитки и помчались в гостиную Слизерина.

Здесь была лишь горстка студентов, одни просто отдыхали, другие трудились над домашними заданиями. Ребята уселись в углу, переводя дыхание. 

Регулус огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает.

− Северус, − прошептал он, − откуда у меня такое ощущение, что ты больше не заинтересован в участии в этом деле?

Северус пристально посмотрел на него и, понизив голос, ответил вопросом на вопрос:

− А почему у меня ощущение, что и ты тоже?

Какое-то мгновение оба молчали, лишь внимательно смотрели друг на друга, будто пытаясь определить скрытые намерения.

− Позже об этом поговорим, − наконец, произнес Северус сквозь зубы, и Регулус согласно кивнул. – А теперь извини, мне нужно дописать письмо матери. – Северус вынул из сумки наполовину законченное письмо, перо и чернила и продолжил писать. Регулус, должно быть, решил, что это хорошая идея, и они молча занялись письмами родным.

***

Лили он не видел до ужина. И вновь, к досаде Мародеров, он сел за гриффиндорский стол рядом с ней.

− Как прошел первый день? – поинтересовался Северус, кладя себе ломтики помидоров.

− Замечательно, − отозвалась она. – Разве часто доводится сесть на Зельеварении с человеком, который рискует изменить данный преподавателем рецепт лишь для того, чтобы создать самый идеальный Глоток Покоя в мире.

Сидящая напротив Алиса согласно кивнула.

− В первый же день вы принесли по двадцать очков каждому факультету. По-моему, это довольно впечатляюще.

− Спасибо, Алиса, − хором ответили Лили и Северус. Спустя пару минут Лили погрустнела. 

− Чуть не забыла тебе рассказать, Сев, но я случайно услышала, что этим летом умерла жена профессора Слагхорна. 

Еда во рту стала горькой.

− Я этого не знал, − ответил он, продолжая машинально ковыряться в помидорах. 

Больше ему не хотелось есть.

В прошлой жизни он даже не знал, что у Слагхорна была жена, пока не встретил его в лимбе. Отчего-то от новости о её скорой смерти у него сдавило сердце. 

− Жаль, мы ничего не можем для него сделать, − грустно произнесла Лили.

− Вообще-то у меня есть идея, − сказал Северус. – Подари ему золотую рыбку, как мне.

− Знаешь, Сев, а я ведь думала о том же, − удивленно ответила Лили. – Я все подготовлю к нашей следующей встрече с ним в следующий четверг.

− А какие у вас двоих планы на сегодняшний вечер? – поинтересовалась Алиса. 

− Ну, поскольку ты спустишься на кухню, где будешь ждать Фрэнка, − поддразнила её Лили, − то мы с Мэри будем отвисать в гостиной и играть в разные игрушки. 

Северус недоверчиво взглянул на девушек:

− То есть, делать домашнее задание вы не собираетесь?

− С чего бы? – нахмурилась Лили. – Ведь только первый день!

− С того, что это пятый курс. Он самый тяжелый. К тому же близятся С.О.В.!

Лили взглянула на него словно из-под невидимых очков.

− С.О.В. будут только в конце года, − простонала она. – То, что ты с третьего курса тревожишься о своих Ж.А.Б.А., не значит, что мы такие же, мистер Зануда.

Северус пожал плечами.

− Я всего лишь предупреждаю. В этом году ты пожалеешь, что откладывала на потом.

− Ты-то откуда знаешь?

Пришлось солгать и побыстрее.

− Меня предупредил Люциус, − выдохнул он. – Помнишь Люциуса Малфоя?

− Мистера Конский Хвост, которого везде сопровождает хорошенькая белокурая подружка? Да, трудно не запомнить столь интригующего персонажа.

Он понятия не имел, что случилось с семьей Малфоев во время битвы за Хогвартс. Возможно, все трое погибли. Но какая-то часть Северуса не удивилась бы, если бы Люциус, наконец, углядел шанс избежать ошибок. Он задавался вопросом, может ли Люциус быть союзником. Но сейчас он наверняка слишком глубоко увяз в деле. Учитывая, как Люциус кичится историей своего чистокровного рода, его вряд ли можно рассматривать как верного союзника. 

Голос Лили вернул его к реальности.

− Сев, а какие у тебя планы на вечер?

− Я получил приглашение от Дамблдора. 

Алиса с любопытством взглянула на него.

− Должно быть, нечто очень важное, раз он хочет с тобой переговорить в первый же день занятий.

− Да, − не стал отрицать Северус. – Я попал в неприятности, и теперь мне нужно все исправить.

Алиса понимающе кивнула. Северус знал, что Лили не расскажет ничего из того, что он поведал ей на вершине Астрономической башни, но и его увлечение Темными Искусствами не было тайной.

− Расскажешь завтра об этой встрече? – спросила Лили.

− Расскажу.

Северус проводил Алису и Лили на седьмой этаж и пожелал им спокойной ночи перед портретом в общей комнате. 

Идя по коридору к каменной горгулье, он услышал позади себя шорох. Северус выпрямился и понизил голос:

− Блэк, на твоем месте я бы не ходил за мной по пятам.

− А как ты узнал, что это я, Нюнчик? – Сириус с волшебной палочкой в руке возник из-за гобелена. 

− Ты расскажешь, почему меня преследуешь, или тебе просто захотелось колдануть в меня со спины?

− Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал так сильно влиять на моего младшего брата, − не опуская палочку, сердито рявкнул Сириус. 

− Прикольно, я думал, у него уже есть старший братишка, который плохо на него влияет. Но раз ты не справляешься с этой ролью, то я с радостью возьму её на себя. 

− Снейп, это не смешно, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, − Сириус так крепко сжимал палочку, что казалось, он её вот-вот сломает. – С тобой творится нечто странное, и мне это не нравится.

Северус приблизился вплотную к палочке Сириуса.

− Тогда давай, колдани в меня.

Сириус выглядел сбитым с толку.

− И ты не станешь сопротивляться?

Северус проигнорировал вопрос.

− Я весьма тронут твоим внезапным проявлением братской любви. Есть ли что-то, о чем я должен знать?

− Не навреди ему, − Сириус чуть вздрогнул, растеряв свою обычную устойчивость. – Это все, чего я прошу.

Северус сделал еще один шаг, и кончик палочки Сириуса коснулся его груди.

− Обещаю, − холодно произнес он, − при условии, что ты пообещаешь, что ты больше не станешь таскаться за мной, как собачка. 

Услышав «как собачка», Сириус совершенно растерял хладнокровие. Северус наклонился и понизил голос:

− Я знаю, что ты такое, Блэк, и что такое твои дружки-Мародеры. Так что я на твоем месте я был бы осторожнее, а то еще проговорюсь ненароком.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Сириус бросил на него ядовитый взгляд и поспешил в гриффиндорскую гостиную.

Весьма довольный собой Северус шел по коридору, пока не остановился перед каменной горгульей. Он глубоко вздохнул, пробормотал: «Сахарное перо», и горгулья отступила, открывая спиральную каменную лестницу.

Пора было вновь встретиться с директором школы.


	8. Глава 8. Великий Волшебник

Фоукс сидел на своем насесте, глядя на Северуса со смесью любопытства и подозрения. Сквозь окно башни было видно поле для квиддича, мерцающее в лучах заходящего солнца. Если не считать заметно меньшей коллекции книг и серебряных инструментов, кабинет Дамблдора выглядел так же, как и в будущем.

− Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп, − Дамблдор сидел за столом. Из-за очков-полумесяцев ярко сверкали голубые глаза. – Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. 

Однако Северус продолжал стоять. Ему казалось, что лишь вчера он видел, как в глазах старика угасает свет. И увидеть его вновь, чуть помолодевшего и ничего не знающего о своем будущем, было довольно странно. 

Эмоции забурлили в сердце и разуме Северуса. Он был зол за все годы, что его использовали как пешку. Но также и благодарен, ведь лишь Дамблдор верил в него, когда отреклись остальные. 

− Неужели в ам никто не говорил, что вторгаться в чужие мысли без разрешения – это невежливо? – мрачно поинтересовался Северус.

Дамблдора, казалось, ничуть не расстроило резкое замечание гостя.

− Мне казалось, вы хотите, чтобы я это увидел, но, если я ошибся, то приношу свои извинения и обещаю, что больше это не повторится.

− Вы могли хотя бы попытаться проделать это аккуратнее, − прорычал Северус. – Какое именно воспоминание вам удалось подсмотреть? 

Улыбка Дамблдора чуть померкла.

− Я увидел, как вы умираете ужасной смертью, и это разожгло мое любопытство, поскольку вы стоите передо мной, живой и невредимый.

Скрестив руки на груди, Северус задумался, как описать все произошедшее.

− Может, чаю? – предложил Дамблдор.

Северус кивнул, директор наколдовал чайник и две чашки. Когда он наполнил их, Северус сдался и уселся напротив Дамблдора. 

Какое-то время оба пили чай в тишине. Северус слегка расслабился – напряжение, нараставшее с каждым шагом по винтовой лестнице, уходило. 

− Если вы не против, − начал беседу Дамблдор, − не могли бы вы мне объяснить, каким образом у вас сохранились воспоминания о собственной смерти?

Северус осушил чашку, прежде чем смог собраться с духом и раскрыть рот.

− Дело в том, сэр, что я действительно умер, в будущем.

− Тогда как вам удалось вернуться в прошлое? Может, помог сильный маховик времени?

− Ничего подобного. Так вышло, что после смерти мне была дана возможность выбора. Я мог либо двигаться дальше, либо вернуться в прошлое и исправить совершенные ошибки. После смерти я встретил… 

Дамблдор жестом остановил его.

− Как бы меня ни интриговало ваше чудесное путешествие во времени, думаю, мне не нужно знать, что происходит после того, как мы покидаем мир живых.

Несмотря на раздражение из-за прерванной попытки объяснить ситуацию, Северус был вынужден согласиться. Неважно, как ему удалось вернуться. Важно, с какой целью.

− Должно быть, причина очень серьезна, − продолжал Дамблдор, − раз вы решили вернуться в военное, не мирное время. 

− При всем уважении, сэр, вернулся я не из-за войны.

− Из-за чего же тогда? – глаза Дамблдора сверкнули.

− Я сделал это ради Лили, − Северус невольно улыбнулся. 

− Ради мисс Эванс? – рассмеялся Дамблдор. – Как это мило.

Щеки Северуса вспыхнули от смущения.

− Дело не только в том, что я люблю её. Она жизненно важна для хода вой… − но Дамблдор вновь прервал его.

− Ваше возвращение, мистер Снейп, приведет к тому, что события будут развиваться не так, как вы помните. Изменений во временной шкале избежать невозможно. Ваши прошлые познания могут оказаться полезными для нас, но никто не может гарантировать, что они будут правдивы. Вы меня понимаете?

Северусу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить сказанное Дамблдором.

− Думаю, да. 

Дамблдор вновь налил им чай.

− Вот и славно. Должно быть, это тяжелое бремя – знать, кому жить, а кому умереть, и все же я прошу вас не делиться им ни со мной, ни с кем-либо еще. 

Дамблдор слегка подался вперед, скрестив руки на столе.

− Некоторым событиям просто суждено произойти, мистер Снейп, постарайтесь найти в себе силы принять это и не позволяйте этому бремени тяготить вас.

− Я постараюсь, − тихо сказал Северус.

Дамблдор выпрямился в кресле.

− Прежде, чем вы уйдете, скажите, могу ли я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить данный период?

Вспомнив разговор с Лили, Северус подумал, что было бы уместно попросить защиты у Дамблдора.

− Да, кое-что можете, − он чуть понизил голос, не желая, чтобы портреты на стенах его услышали. – Я навлек на себя кучу неприятностей в собственном доме. Я… Я хотел стать Пожирателем Смерти, и теперь Темный Лорд проявляет ко мне интерес.

− Вы ищете защиты?

− Да, поскольку я намерен идти по другому пути, а когда это станет известно, Лорд вряд ли обрадуется. 

− Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать для вас.

Дамблдор встал, и Северус воспринял это как знак, что беседа окончена и пора уходить.   
Очутившись на пороге, он вспомнил, что забыл кое-что спросить.

− Господин директор, прежде чем я уйду, мне бы хотелось услышать ваше мнение еще по одному вопросу.

− Что же вы хотите узнать?

− Это касается Люпина.

− Мистер Снейп, мы же договорились в прошлом году…

− Простите сэр, − перебил Северус, − я вовсе не собираюсь закладывать его Министерству. Я хотел сказать, что мне известно одно зелье, которое изобретут лишь в ближайшем будущем и которое, вероятно, сможет ему помочь.

Глаза Дамблдора расширились.

− Вы хотите сказать, что от этой болезни будет лекарство? 

− Не лекарство, к сожалению. Однако это зелье даст возможность оборотню сохранять разум при трансформации. Превращения продолжатся, но оборотень больше не будет опасен. 

− И кто же сделает такое открытие?

− Дамоклус Бэлби, и, поскольку я точно не помню рецепт зелья, я хочу связаться с ним и попытаться воссоздать его раньше.

− Очень благородный поступок с вашей стороны. С чего вдруг такая перемена отношения?

− Честно говоря, сэр, я ужасно боюсь оборотней.

− Честный ответ. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь вам в достижении этой цели?

− Мне потребуется собственная лаборатория, поскольку зелье сложное для приготовления и трудное для совершенствования.

− Я обсужу это с профессором Слагхорном. А сейчас я желаю вам доброй ночи. Если вы захотите еще о чем-то поговорить, пароль вам известен. 

− Доброй ночи, директор. Спасибо вам за помощь.

Северус закрыл дверь и спустился по винтовой лестнице. Он ожидал увидеть пустой коридор, но наткнулся на Лили, которая, казалось, ждала его с большим нетерпением.

− Только не говори, что все это время ты ждала меня.

Лили отрицательно покачала головой.

− Нет, я пришла всего пару минут назад.

− По какой-то конкретной причине… 

Лили схватила его за рукав и потащила к парадной лестнице.

− Сев, тебе это понравится!

Северус обратил внимание, что многие ученики в сопровождении учителей направляются к зданию школы. Они последовали за остальными к темному квиддичному полю и поднялись на зрительские трибуны. 

− Лили, может, объяснишь, что происходит?

− Просто взгляни вверх, подожди и увидишь! – взбудораженно воскликнула она.

Через несколько мгновений он увидел вспышку света краем глаза. Потом – еще и еще, пока ночное небо не озарил настоящий ливень из падающих звезд. 

− Разве это не прекрасно, Сев?

Глаза Лили были устремлены в небо, но Северус смотрел на неё. Трудно было поверить, что миновало лишь два дня с тех пор, как он вернулся из мертвых.

Впервые за всю свою новую жизнь он открыто признал, что Лили – это женщина, которую он любит. Да еще самому Дамблдору!

Он был бесконечно благодарен директору за то, что тот дал понять: переживания из прошлого будущего не имеют отношения к его новой жизни.

Он погиб, пытаясь защитить сына этой женщины. Теперь у него есть шанс защитить её, чтобы она дожила до этого момента.


	9. Глава 9. Золотой снитч

Первый урок Защиты от Темных Искусств вполне предсказуемо его разочаровал. Вновь пришлось иметь дело с очередным некомпетентным учителем, который выглядел так, будто школу окончил в прошлом году, а преподавать взялся исключительно потому, что больше никуда не брали. 

Был в этой ситуации один плюс: ему удалось понаблюдать, с каким трудом Лили, совсем как ее сын в свое время, пытается сохранить невозмутимый вид перед учителем. Минусом стало то, что теперь его донимали не только Мародеры, но и Мальсибер, Эйвери и еще несколько человек с его собственного факультета. 

Северус поневоле вспомнил, как в свое время Поттер тоже имел дело с некомпетентным учителем и втайне создал собственную группу, чтобы восстать против сил Темного Лорда. Мысленно он сделал зарубку на память. Если он порвет с Темным Лордом, то без поддержки ему не справиться. 

Следующим уроком была Трансфигурация с Хаффлпаффом. Он впервые после своего возвращения встретился с профессором МакГонагалл. Зная её как азартную болельщицу квиддича, он вспомнил, как они делали ставки на факультетские команды. Он никогда не был активным болельщиком, но именно это сблизило их как коллег. 

В глубине души он был немного разочарован тем, что она смотрит на него лишь как на очередного ученика.

Фрэнка Лонгботтома попросили раздать студентам улиток из коробки. Северус начал догадываться, что они будут делать. Подтвердив его подозрения, МакГонагалл заговорила о теории Исчезающего Заклинания.

Усмехнувшись про себя, он вспомнил о сотнях провальных зелий, убранных с помощью этих чар из котлов студентов.

Он взглянул на свою улитку, пытающуюся медленно сбежать со стола, и осторожно ткнул в неё палочкой.

− Энгорджио, − пробормотал он, и улитка выросла в десять раз.

На гигантскую улитку мгновенно устремился взгляд ястребиных глаз МакГонагалл. 

− Мистер Снейп, это не…

Но Северус уже её опередил. Легко взмахнув палочкой, он произнес: «Эванеско», и улитка растворилась в воздухе.

МакГонагалл пристально посмотрела на него из-под своих квадратных очков.

− Испытываете потребность покрасоваться, мистер Снейп?

− Самую малость, профессор, − признался он.

− Не стесняйтесь пользоваться своим талантом, помогая тем, кому не так хорошо удается это заклинание, и десять очков Слизерину за то, что впечатлили меня, − она развернулась к доске, чтобы дописать какую-то дополнительную информацию.

Северус встал и подошел к очень озадаченному Фрэнку, в противоположном конце класса.

− Не думаю, что улиткам нравится исчезать без своих домов, Фрэнк.

***

После Травологии он ждал Лили возле хижины Хагрида, где должен был состояться первый урок Ухода за Магическими Существами. Профессор Кеттлберн, уже пожилой человек, живо напомнил Северусу Аластора Грюма. В том числе шрамами и отсутствующей ногой.

Профессор держал маленькую птичью клетку, накрытую полотенцем.

− Я решил прихватить с собой сюрприз на ваш первый урок, − обратился он к нескольким слизеринцам, выбравшим его предмет. – Вам понравится это существо! А, вот и остальные. 

Подоспели гриффиндорцы. Лили подошла к Северусу.

− Есть идеи, кто это?

− Никаких, − мотнул головой Северус.

− Пожалуйста, подойдите поближе и окружите меня.

Студенты подошли, а профессор Кеттлберн поставил клетку с птицей на плоский камень.

− Заповедник редких магических существ был столь любезен, что одолжил мне сей необычный экземпляр. Он снял полотенце с клетки, и взору студентов открылась идеально круглая золотая птичка с длинным тонким клювом и рубиново-красными глазами.

− Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, что это за создание? 

Вверх взмыли несколько рук, но Северус оказался быстрее всех.

− Вы, юноша, − профессор Кеттлберн указал на Северуса. – Как вас зовут?

− Северус Снейп, сэр, а эта птица – золотой снитч. 

− Совершенно верно, мистер Снейп, − кивнул Кеттлберн. − Вы можете рассказать, отчего золотой снитч столь редок?

− В одиннадцатом веке на них часто охотились из-за их магических свойств, либо просто ради забавы, − монотонно, будто по учебнику, отозвался Северус. – В тринадцатом веке птицу впервые использовали в игре в квиддич, часто убивая в процессе ловли.

− Прекрасный ответ, мистер Снейп. Десять очков Слизерину!

Профессор Кеттлберн принялся рассказывать о необычных крыльях птицы, когда Северус краем глаза заметил, что Поттер передразнивает его.

− В чем дело, Поттер? Злишься, что я знаю о квиддиче что-то, чего не знаешь ты?

− С каких пор ты интересуешься квиддичем? – усмехнулся Поттер.

− А я и не интересуюсь, − сухо ответил Северус. – Но я читаю книги, Поттер. Советую тебе время от времени открывать свои и выучивать факт-другой, если, конечно, не боишься, что это помешает твоему невежеству.

Поттер бросил на него злобный взгляд и развернулся к друзьям.

− Отлично сказано, Сев! – рассмеялась Лили.

Северуса не волновало, что он доставил несколько неприятных минут Поттеру, но от смеха Лили у него потеплело на душе. 

− Лили, − шепнул он, − мы должны найти способ добраться до этой птицы.

− Какие у неё свойства? – прошептала Лили.

− Её перья используют в одном очень сложном зелье, которое я хочу приготовить.

− И что же это за зелье такое?

− Феликс Фелицис.

У Лили отвисла челюсть.

− Сев, его очень трудно приготовить, не говоря уже о том, что варится оно целую вечность.

− Шесть месяцев, если быть точным, но попытка не пытка, правда?

Северус помнил о том, что Дамблдор обещал ему выделить класс в подземельях для работы над зельем волчьего аконита. Прежде он никогда не пытался приготовить Феликс Фелицис. Это была прекрасная возможность провести эксперимент, не боясь быть прерванным.

− И как, по-твоему, мы вытащим птицу из клетки? 

− Спроси профессора Кеттлберна, нельзя ли погладить ее после занятий, − пожал плечами Северус.

− У меня есть идея получше, − в глазах Лили блеснул озорной огонек. 

Этот огонек Северус не видел уже очень давно, но по опыту знал: грядет сорванное занятие и, возможно, хаос.

− Что бы это ни было, останавливать тебя я не стану.

− Эй, Поттер, − позвала Лили.

− Да, мисс Эванс, − радостно отозвался Поттер.

− Ты готов принять вызов?

Северус откинулся на спинку стула, с интересом наблюдая за развитием ситуации. Будет весело.

На лице Поттера появилась глупая ухмылка.

− Конечно, а какой?

− Как думаешь, ты сможешь поймать эту птицу? Но так, чтобы она не улетела.

− Звучит непросто, Эванс. И что я получу взамен?

− Я пойду с тобой на свидание в Хогсмид, на которое ты все время меня зовешь.

Черт возьми, нет. Северуса кольнуло страхом. Ни за что на свете Поттер не пойдет с ней на свидание. Ни за что на свете Поттер не поймает первым эту птицу. Он должен её поймать прежде Поттера. Просто должен.

Глупая ухмылка на лице Поттера превратилась в широкую улыбку.

− Вызов принят.

− Лучше приготовься, Поттер, − сказала Лили, прикрыв палочку рукавом. – Алохомора, − прошептала она себе под нос, и маленькая дверца клетки распахнулась.

Птица даже не сразу сообразила, что клетка открыта, но Кеттлберн тут же заметил неладное.

− Нет, нет, нет! – кричал он, но было слишком поздно.

Птица выпорхнула и со скоростью молнии заметалась в разные стороны. 

– Быстрее! – восклицал Кеттлберн. – Попробуйте её оглушить!

Северусу не пришлось долго думать. Они с Поттером помчались к опушке Запретного Леса, разбрасывая вокруг оглушающие заклятья и пытаясь поймать птицу.

Профессор вместе с другими студентами последовал их примеру. Вокруг были брошены десятки оглушающих заклинаний. Северус увидел свой шанс, когда Поттер развернулся спиной, скользя взглядом по верхушкам деревьев. 

− Ступефай, − крикнул Северус, и ударил Поттера прямо в спину, и тот рухнул.

Глаза его были все еще прикованы к снитчу, кружащему вокруг огромной сосны. Остальные студенты, видимо, куда-то свернули, поскольку поблизости их не наблюдалось, и Северус воспользовался своим шансом.

− Ступефай, − крикнул он. 

Заклинание поразило птицу в грудь, и Северус успел вовремя поймать ее, надеясь, что не убил. Он осторожно сунул птицу в карман, вышел из леса и вернулся на лужайку. 

Ждать остальных пришлось довольно долго. Кто-то, наверное, нашел Поттера, потому что он тоже вернулся, очень недовольный неудавшейся попыткой поймать снитч. 

Лили в панике подбежала к Северусу.

− Черт возьми, Сев, что я наделала! Профессор Кеттлберн меня убьет, если узнает, что это моих рук дело!

− Не волнуйся, − шепотом отозвался Северус, подмигнув ей. – Птица у меня в кармане.

Развернувшись спиной к одногруппникам, он вытащил оглушенную птичку.

− Постарайся поскорее отщипнуть несколько перьев.

Лили осторожно сорвала несколько перышек с крошечной птички и запихала их в карман.

− Пойду отнесу её профессору, − произнес Северус. 

Профессор Кеттборн выглядел так, будто у него вот-вот случится сердечный приступ.

− Я поймал птицу, профессор! – с победной улыбкой возвестил Северус.

− О, слава Богу, − облегченно выдохнул Кеттлборн. – Пожалуйста, положите её обратно в клетку.

Северус осторожно пристроил птичку на насест, произнес: «Реннервейт», – и она открыла глаза. 

− Занятие на сегодня окончено, − произнес профессор Кеттлберн. – Большое вам спасибо, что поймали её, мистер Снейп. Не знаю, что бы я делал без вашей помощи. 

− Не за что, сэр.

Когда они вернулись в замок, Лили протянула ему перья.

− Думаю, будет лучше, если ты спрячешь их в надежном месте.

Северус взял перья и положил в свой рюкзак.

− Спасибо, что спас меня, − легонько ткнула его в плечо Лили. 

− Не думаю, что профессор Кеттлберн бы узнал…

− Нет, я имею в виду от Поттера, − уточнила она. – Теперь мне не нужно идти с ним на свидание.

На это Северус мог лишь улыбнуться.

− Увидимся за ужином.


	10. Глава 10. Грохочущий рев бас-гитары

Сидя на кровати, Северус перебирал вещи из чемодана. Пустые бутылочки из-под чернил он выбросил вместе со сломанными перьями и ненужными записками. Наконец, он нашел свой ящик с компонентами для зелий. Он был небольшим, сделанным из дерева, внутри помещались коробочки поменьше, в которых можно было хранить небольшие ингредиенты и стеклянные флаконы. Этот ящичек был подарком Лили на его день рождения на втором курсе. Несмотря на простоту, подарок был очень дорог Северусу. 

Сейчас ящичек был пуст. Северус вынул из сумки перья снитча и положил внутрь. Затем наложил модифицированные чары, благодаря которым открыть ящичек мог лишь он. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он спрятал ящичек под матрас. 

Наведя порядок в своих вещах, Северус взял гитару. Это был всего лишь четырехструнный простой бас фирмы «Фендер», позаимствованный из школы для уроков музыки. Северус взглянул на школьное расписание. Урок музыки будет завтра вечером.  
Лили, наверное, удивится, что он вдруг стал так хреново играть. В последний раз он брался за бас в конце пятого курса, с тех пор его не особо интересовала музыка.

Он осторожно ущипнул струну: судя по звуку, инструмент был явно расстроен. Северус едва успел положить бас в футляр, как услышал чей-то голос: «Левикорпус», и почувствовал, что висит вниз головой, словно подвешенный на невидимой веревке, под потолком спальни.

− Мальсибер! – сплюнул Северус. – Я знаю, что это ты!

Из-за двери действительно вышли Мальсибер и Эйвери.

− Зря ты показал нам эти чары, Снейп, − произнес Мальсибер. 

− Я думал, что лучше научил тебя невербальности, − Северус выплюнул клок своих волос.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Мальсибера.

− Малфой хочет поговорить с тобой.

− Знаешь, Мальсибер, ты мог просто сказать мне об этом, не используя против меня мои же собственные заклинания.

− Дело в том, что мы беспокоимся о тебе, Снейп, − добавил Эйвери. – В прошлом году ты буквально уговаривал нас стать Пожирателями, а теперь ты избегаешь нас как чумы.

− Честное слово, Эйвери, это просто потому, что ты воняешь.

Северус тут же ощутил удар кулака в живот, выбивший воздух из легких.

− Надо же, не знал, что ты умеешь драться по-маггловски, Мальсибер, − прохрипел он.

− Пошел ты, Снейп, − видимо, Мальсибера разозлило сравнение с магглом. – Лучше тебе нас не предавать, иначе с твоей подружкой-грязнокровкой может случиться что-нибудь плохое.

Эйвери выхватил палочку, пробормотал: «Либракорпус», и Северус шлепнулся на кровать.

Мальсибер и Эйвери вышли из комнаты, и Северус резким движением задернул полог. Его совершенно не волновало то, что он болтался вниз головой, или грядущие подозрения Малфоя. Его злило то, что Лили угрожали, хотя она тут вообще ни при чем. Но, конечно же, с рычанием напомнил себе Северус, она играет важную роль во всем этом.

***

На следующий день на Зельях Лили продемонстрировала Северусу спрятанный в рюкзаке аквариум под уменьшающими чарами.

− И как ты планируешь положить туда рыбку? – поинтересовался Северус, размалывая коготь грифона для укрепляющего эликсира. 

− Увидишь, − улыбнулась Лили. 

После урока они задержались, когда остальные ученики ушли.

− Профессор, у нас для вас кое-что есть, − обратилась Лили к Слагхорну.

Тот радостно поднял голову.

− Правда? Вы же знаете, деточка, как я люблю сюрпризы.

Лили вынула из рюкзака аквариум, прошептала «Энгорджио», чтобы придать ему прежний размер, наполовину наполнила водой при помощи «Агуаменти» и поставила на стол перед Слагхорном.

Северус и профессор с одинаковым любопытством взирали на аквариум. Лили тем временем вынула из своих запасов зелий оранжевый лепесток лилии и бросила на водную поверхность.

− На это уйдет немного времени, профессор, но вы сами увидите. 

Лили и Северус вышли из комнаты, но приникли к щели приоткрытой двери. Взгляд Слагхорна был прикован к лепестку. Тот скрылся под водой и рассеялся мутным облаком оранжевых чернил в воде, из которого возникла золотая рыбка.

Последнее, что они увидели, были заплаканные глаза Слагхорна.

− Как ты это провернула? – с любопытством спросил Северус, когда они очутились в вестибюле.

Лили остановилась и взглянула на него снизу вверх. Затем осторожно заправила прядь волос ему за ухо.

− А вот это уже наша с твоей матерью тайна.

***

Изучение Древних Рун прошло словно в дымке. Мысли Северуса были поглощены Лили, коснувшейся его волос, и он так отвлекался, что к концу урока профессор Бабблинг чуть не наградила его дополнительным домашним заданием.

Едва прозвенел звонок, Северус тут же сбегал за басом и направился в музыкальный класс на шестом этаже.

Он ни разу не был тут с тех пор, как стал учителем, и едва помнил, как выглядит кабинет. В центре стояло красивое концертное пианино, а вдоль стен – множество прекрасных инструментов. А еще это был единственный класс, в котором одновременно практиковались студенты всех четырех факультетов. 

Сегодняшнее занятие было посвящено исключительно маггловской музыке. Северус предполагал, что на этот урок, кроме него, явится очень мало слизеринцев. 

Следом за Лили вошли Люпин, Блэк и Петтигрю, но, к счастью, не Поттер. Чуть позже появилась Алиса рука об руку с Фрэнком. Северус увидел нескольких незнакомых студентов с Рейвенкло. К его удивлению, пришел и Регулус.

Северус заметил, что Лили обнимает свою электрогитару «Гибсон» как новорожденного. Она специально выбрала именно эту модель, поскольку была самой страстной фанаткой Тони Айомии, какую когда-либо видел Северус. 

− Ты же помнишь песню, которую мы в прошлом году выбрали, чтобы потренироваться летом? – раздраженно спросил Регулус.

− Я… Я совсем забыл, − отрицательно покачал головой Северус. 

− Какого черта, Снейп! Ты же никогда ничего не забываешь! Спустись с небес на землю и давай начнем практиковаться, − Регулус отошел, чтобы заняться барабанной установкой.   
Лили подошла к Северусу с гитарой наперевес.

− Готов? – спросила она.

− Лили, должен признаться, я уже очень давно не играл.

Она бросила на него разочарованный взгляд, из-за чего он ощутил себя ужасно виноватым.

− Ты совсем не практиковался прошлым летом?

− Прости, Лили, я… у меня как-то не получилось.

− Мне наконец-то удалось убедить остальных попрактиковаться играть нашу песню. НАШУ, Северус, а у тебя не получилось?

Она резким движением убрала волосы за плечо, и Северус понял, что она сердится, и в то же время разочарована в нем.

− Нашу песню? – осторожно уточнил он.

Глаза Лили вспыхнули огнем.

− Ты что, совсем забыл про нашу песню? Мы её постоянно слушали, её принес домой мой отец, едва она вышла. Это была наша с тобой маленькая страшная тайна, ведь тогда никто, кроме тебя, не знал, что я ведьма.

Честно говоря, Лили обладала сверхъестественной способностью пугать Северуса сильнее, чем Темный Лорд когда-либо. 

− «The Wizard» группы Black Sabbath, − быстро произнес он и совершенно не свойственным ему тоном добавил: – Пожалуйста, не сердись.

Взгляд Лили стал мягче, но ненамного.

− Сев, что с тобой происходит в последнее время? Ты совсем сам не свой.

− Лили, придет время, и я смогу тебе все объяснить, но не сейчас.

− Не заставляй меня слишком долго ждать. А еще я хочу знать, о чем ты разговаривал с Дамблдором.

− Мы можем поговорить об этом завтра после Астрономии?

− Отлично, а теперь постарайся хоть как-нибудь сыграть эту песню.

Лили присоединилась к Люпину, который что-то наигрывал за пианино. Несмотря на ее вспышку гнева, Северус про себя усмехнулся, настраивая бас.

«The Wizard». Первая песня, которую он научился играть, просто чтобы порадовать Лили. Даже спустя столько лет вряд ли он её забыл.


	11. Глава 11. Появление Розье

Утром Северус завтракал в одиночество за столом Слизерина, когда его удивил неожиданный визит Слагхорна.

− Доброе утро, мистер Снейп, − поздоровался он, усаживаясь рядом и наливая чашечку чая.

− Доброе утро, профессор, − отозвался Северус с набитым ртом.

Убедившись, что его никто не видит, Слагхорн вынул из кармана ключ. Большой, медный ключ, украшенный серебряными крыльями. 

− Ключ изготовил профессор Флитвик, − пояснил он, вручая его Северусу. – Дамблдор рассказал мне о ваших планах работы с Дамоклом Бэлби над новым рецептом Волчьего противоядия. Я выделил для вас старое помещение в подземельях. 

Снейп повертел ключ в руке. Он уже видел его прежде. Когда-то Флитвик изготовил несколько сотен подобных, чтобы защитить Философский Камень.

− Пока ключ хранится у вас, никто не сможет войти в помещение.

− Благодарю, профессор. Вы не подскажете, как туда пройти?

Слагхорн сделал глоток чая. 

− Вам знакома иллюзорная стена за слизеринской гостиной? 

Северус кивнул. 

– Миновав её, вы очутитесь в узком коридоре. Слева и будет большая медная дверь, которую открывает этот ключ. Помещение маленькое, но, по крайней мере, скрытое от посторонних глаз.

− Спасибо, − еще раз поблагодарил Северус. – Я непременно загляну туда чуть позже.

− Вы уже связались с Дамоклом?

− Еще нет. Как раз сегодня хотел ему написать. В любом случае лаборатория мне очень пригодится.

− Мистер Снейп, не стесняйтесь использовать любые ингредиенты из моего хранилища, если они вам понадобятся.

У Северуса отвисла челюсть.

− Вы… уверены, профессор?

− Да, уверен. Я знаю, что могу доверять вам и мисс Эванс: вы хорошо разбираетесь в Зельеварении. А еще это моя вам благодарность. Я очень рад Фрэнсису. 

Северус был удивлен.

− Вы назвали его Фрэнсисом?

− Да, в честь Фрэнсиса Бэкона. Я большой поклонник его работ. 

Большой Зал стал полниться студентами. 

– Пожалуй, мне пора. Хорошего дня, мистер Снейп.

− И вам, профессор, − ответил Северус, глядя вслед Слагхорну.

***

На занятии по Чарам царил привычный хаос. Северус, конечно же, был единственным, кто сразу же справился с заклинанием починки, потому он уселся в темном углу и принялся сочинять письмо Дамоклу.

Имени Люпина он не называл и полагал, что письмо удалось составить в достаточно сдержанной манере, чтобы заинтересовать Дамокла, но вместе с тем не возбудить подозрений.  
На уроке Травологии Северус ухитрился порезать китайскую капусту и пополнить ею свои запасы. Так же, как в прошлый вторник, он ждал, что Лили придет на Уход за Магическими Существами. 

Северус обратил внимание, что Розье последние два урока ведет себя странно, как будто пытается держаться подальше от Эйвери и Мальсибера.

− Розье? – окликнул Северус. – Иди сюда.

− Привет, Снейп, − равнодушно отозвался тот. 

− У тебя проблемы со сном?

− У меня проблемы с… − Розье осекся. 

− Позже обсудим, хорошо?

Розье понимающе кивнул и вернулся к другим членам компании. Вот пришли гриффиндорцы, а вот к Северусу вприпрыжку мчится Лили.

− Как думаешь, каких птичек будем проходить сегодня?

− Фвуперов, наверное.

− Понятия не имею, кто это такие, − нахмурилась Лили, − но звучит жутко похоже на творение доктора Сьюза.

Как выяснилось, Лили не так уж промахнулась со своей догадкой. Фвуперы имели форму слезы с длинным хвостом и были покрыты разноцветными пушистыми перышками. На них было наложено постоянно действующее заклинание Молчания, поскольку, по словам профессора Кеттлберна, их песня могла любого медленно свести с ума. 

Северус держал в руке ярко-розового фвупера, а Лили пыталась его зарисовать.

− А их перья обладают какими-нибудь волшебными свойствами? – спросила она. 

− К сожалению, нет, но из хвостов получаются отличные перья для письма… Ой! 

Словно оскорбленный словами Северуса, фвупер оцарапал ему руку когтями и развернулся задом, задрав клюв. 

– Ладно уж, прости, маленький сэр, − он попытался погладить пушистое розовое существо.

− Все в порядке, Сев, − сказала Лили. – Мне все равно надо нарисовать его и сзади. 

Спустя несколько часов у Северуса планировался урок Астрономии с Лили. Свободное время он использовал для похода в совятню, чтобы отправить письмо Дамоклу и доделать в библиотеке домашнюю работу.

− Снейп, – окликнул Розье. – Можно я присяду?

− Конечно, − ответил Северус. – Уверен, что за тобой никто не следил?

− Уверен, − кивнул Розье. – Я уже давно избегаю Эйвери и Мальсибера.

− Я так и понял. Есть какая-то конкретная причина?

− Просто… − Розье колебался так, словно собирался раскрыть страшную тайну. – Я полностью «за» свержение Министерства Лордом, но эта идея превосходства…

− Ты не веришь в статус крови? – прямо спросил Северус.

Розье неловко заерзал на стуле и шепотом спросил:

− А ты? 

− Ответь мне честно, Розье, и я поделюсь собственной тайной.

Розье на мгновение задумался, но сдался после того, как повисшее молчание стало слишком уж неловким.

− Нет. Нет, не верю. Для меня это попросту бессмысленно.

− Что ж, мнение у нас общее, я тоже не верю в эту чушь.

− Я так рад, что не один в Слизерине такой, − облегченно вздохнул Розье. – Жаль, что мои родители никогда этого не примут.

− Ты боишься, что, если они узнают, ты окажешься в опасности?

Испуганное выражение лица Розье все объясняло.

− Мне страшно. Это все, что я готов признать.

− Иди к Дамблдору, как я. Он может предложить защиту, если тебе это нужно.

− Я думал, Дамблдор предвзято относится к слизеринцам?

− Только когда те конфликтуют с гриффиндорцами, потому что он когда-то сам учился на Гриффиндоре. По правде говоря, безопасность студентов для него куда важнее, нежели их принадлежность к тому или иному факультету. В этом вопросе ты можешь на меня положиться. − Северус оторвал кусок пергамента и нацарапал на нем слова. – Держи. Прочти и запомни наизусть. 

Розье в легком замешательстве пробежал глазами написанное.

− Понял.

− Это пароль кабинета Дамблдора, − пояснил Северус, взмахнув волшебной палочкой и уничтожив клочок пергамента. – Это за каменной горгульей на седьмом этаже, рядом с гостиной Гриффиндора. 

− Спасибо, Снейп, я и правда твой должник. А что за тайну ты обещал раскрыть? 

Северус пристально взглянул в глаза Розье.

− Обещай, что никому не проболтаешься. Понял?

− Понял.

− Я полукровка. Мой отец – маггл.

− Ого, не знал, что не чистокровные вообще попадают в Слизерин.

− Ты что, правда веришь, что я такой один? Большинство чистокровных семей уже вымерли. Кровь среди слизеринцев так же разбавлена, как и у студентов других факультетов. Просто мы лучше это скрываем.

− Справедливое замечание, Снейп, спасибо. 

− Пообещай, что навестишь Дамблдора в эти выходные. Он всегда рад студентам. 

− Так и сделаю, обещаю. Буду держать тебя в курсе событий. Мне пора бежать. Вэнити ждет меня на поле для квиддича. 

Северус думал, что первым, кто поймет бесперспективность участия в деле Темного Лорда, будет Регулус. Розье со своими сомнениями свалился как снег на голову. 

И вновь ему вспомнилась группа, собранная Поттером на пятом курсе. Может, сходить еще раз к Дамблдору в эти выходные и расспросить об Ордене Феникса? Присоединиться к ним в столь юном возрасте маловероятно, но это не значит, что он не может организовать собственный кружок в замке.

В ближайшие дни Северус собирался наведаться в Выручай-комнату.


	12. Глава 12. Магия моря

Едва наступил вечер, пятикурсники-слизеринцы направились к Астрономической Башне. Северус был рад видеть, что Розье уделяет все свое внимание девушкам со Слизерина вместо того, чтобы таскаться за ним. Если он возобновит свое преследование, это вызовет подозрения.

Погода была чудесной. Башня казалась теплой в свете вечерней зари, а на ясном, темнеющем небе уже появились первые звезды.

Лили уже установила телескоп и застолбила ему место рядом.

Очень юная на вид профессор Синистра вручила каждой паре чистый лист пергамента и дала задание определить местонахождение Нептуна и его спутников.

Северус и Лили по очереди наблюдали за голубой планетой.

− Кажется, я нашла либо Талассу, либо Гаталею, − произнесла Лили, отмечая их орбиты на пергаменте. 

− А я уверен, что это Тритон, Лили. Видишь, тот, что на внешнем круге?

− Зачем мы вообще изучаем положение планет? Какой цели это служит? – простонала Лили. 

− Цель заключается в том, − собственный голос слишком сильно напомнил Северусу учительский, − что во Вселенной заключена древняя магия, за которой необходимо тщательно наблюдать, чтобы понять наших предков. 

− Звучит жутко похоже на прорицания, − подавила зевок Лили. – Сев, а ты не знаешь, это вообще возможно? Предсказывать будущее и все такое прочее?

Северус почувствовал, как внутри все похолодело. Как бы он хотел ответить, что все провидцы – не более чем мошенники, но он знал, что это не так. 

− Редко, но истинно видящие действительно встречаются. Хотя даже после произнесения пророчества оно может быть очень ненадежным.

− Откуда ты так много об этом знаешь?

− Я просто…просто кое-что читал, наткнулся в книге…Вот и все.

− Мне по-прежнему все это кажется полной ерундой, как и составление карты лун Нептуна.  
Северус взглянул на Нептун в телескоп.

− А ты бы не хотела узнать о нем нечто более интересное, нежели рассказы профессора Синистры? - Лили умоляюще взглянула на него, и он посчитал это согласием. – Нептун, которого мы знаем как бога – сын Сатурна и Реи. У Нептуна, как и у его братьев и сестер, детство было довольно тяжелым, учитывая тот факт, что отец поглощал их, чтобы помешать вырасти в более сильных правителей, нежели он сам. 

− Очень трагично, − констатировала Лили. – Продолжай.

− Благодаря матери Юпитеру удалось сбежать и спасти братьев и сестер, одним из которых и был Нептун. Затем они разделились, чтобы править разными частями вселенной, и Нептуну досталась власть над земными водами. 

− Звучит очень таинственно, − Лили казалась впечатленной. 

− Так и есть. Тебе знаком трезубец?

− Ты имеешь в виду трезубец Посейдона?

− Это тот же бог, только имя другое, − Северус взял кусок пергамента, врученный профессором Синистрой, нарисовал трезубец с крестом у основания и поднял так, чтобы изображение увидела Лили. 

− Крест внизу символизирует суть материи, а три вилки – становление, бытие и уход. Проще говоря: рождение, жизнь и смерть.

− Я этого не знала. Это и правда очень интересно, Сев, но как это соотносится с тем, что ты прежде говорил о древней магии?

− Если верить кентаврам, символическое значение Нептуна – это наши мысли, воображение и сны. Но сюда же относится скрытая сторона жизни... и магия. – Северусу нужно было время, чтобы собраться и подумать, как все объяснить, не слишком запутывая. – Согласно преданиям, магия восходит из глубин океанов. И – как с океанами – мы мало что о ней знаем наверняка, кроме того, что она существует. 

− Хочешь сказать, что Нептун олицетворяет таинственное и необъяснимое?

− В некотором роде. Это трудно объяснить…

− Не хотите ли поделиться и с нами чем-нибудь, мистер Снейп? – их разговор прервал резкий голос профессора Синистры.

− Я просто объясняю Лили, что символизирует Нептун, профессор. 

− Может, объясните и остальным одноклассникам? – Это было утверждение, не вопрос. Лили пихнула его локтем под ребра, чтобы он прошел к центру Башни. 

Слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы развернулись, чтобы его послушать. Даже Мародеры, хотя уж они-то наверняка надеялись, что он облажается у всех на глазах. 

Годы учительской практики не прошли даром, Северус быстро вернулся к старой привычке объяснять так, как это сделал бы учитель. 

Профессор Синистра поблагодарила его за импровизированную речь и повела студентов обратно в гостиную.

Однако Северус и Лили держались позади очереди и развернулись, чтобы вернуться в Башню, когда им казалось, что никто не смотрит.

− Я впечатлена, Сев, − призналась Лили, усаживаясь посреди комнаты.

− Чем? – поинтересовался он, присаживаясь перед ней.

− Твоей речью. Думаю, ты мог бы стать прекрасным учителем, если бы… Почему ты так сердито смотришь? 

− Ни в коем случае. Ни за что. Никогда, − нахмурился Северус.

− Закурить не хочешь?

− А у тебя есть? 

− Ты же знаешь, я их курю только с тобой.

Северус взял сигарету и, закурив, ощутил ток никотина. 

− Лили, ты только представь меня в классе Зельеварения, склонившегося над тощими первокурсниками Хаффлпаффа, дышащего им в затылки, пока они изо всех сил стараются не забыть рецепт зелья забвения.

Лили подняла голову, видимо, вообразив это, и захихикала.

− По-моему, это выглядело бы нелепо.

− Не сомневайся, в реальной жизни тоже. 

− Ладно, Сев, расскажи, как прошла твоя встреча с Дамблдором?

Избегая подробностей откровения о том, что он из будущего, Северус рассказал, что Дамблдор пообещал ему покровительство и помощь в работе над планом, который поможет ему выбраться из того хаоса, куда он себя втянул.

− В этом году я буду почаще навещать Дамблдора, чтобы все обсудить. Я – полезный источник информации о происходящем на стороне. 

− Думаю, это не безопасно, − на лице Лили отразился страх.

− Знаю, но я должен сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы исправить ошибки, понимаешь?

Не зная, как на это реагировать, Лили просто уставилась в пол.

А Северус быстро перевел разговор на другую тему, чтобы избежать жаркого обсуждения. Он знал, что она никогда не одобрит то, что собирается очутиться в столь опасном положении.

− Смотри, − произнес он, держа в руке крылатый серебряный ключ. 

− Ключ?

− Благодаря Дамблдору и профессору Слагхорну теперь он мой.

− Ты разжег мое любопытство.

− Это ключ от потайной лаборатории в подземелье. Он достался мне, чтобы я превратил её в свою и работал над частными проектами. 

Глаза Лили расширились от восхищения.

− Сев, это же просто невероятно! Но почему?

− Что-то вроде помощи мадам Помфри в пополнении запасов и приготовления моих собственных зелий, чтобы я мог их продавать.

Хотя слова о помощи мадам Помфри были не совсем правдой. Северус не хотел ничего рассказывать о планах по созданию Волчьего зелья для Люпина. Кроме того, он надеялся, что Лили окажется достаточно наивной и не осведомленной о ликантропии Люпина. Это должно было раскрыться в свое время.

− Почему у меня предчувствие, что изготовление зелий на продажу не было частью сделки? – поддразнила его Лили.

− Тише, − Северус прижал палец к губам. – Это наш маленький секрет. Кстати, когда профессор Слагхорн вручил мне этот ключ, то надеялся, что ты мне поможешь. Так что если ты не против, я хотел бы видеть тебя своей напарницей.

− Я на все согласна! – взвизгнула Лили. – Можно посмотреть на ключ?

Северус протянул его ей. Он затрепетал, будто намереваясь вырваться, но тут же успокоился и замер в её руках.

− Он такой милый.

− Очевидно, профессор Флитвик зачаровал его так, чтобы открыть дверь было возможно лишь с его помощью.

− Ты там уже был?

− Еще нет. Планирую спуститься завтра после завтрака, чтобы все подготовить. Ты бы хотела меня сопровождать?

Лили затянулась сигаретой и прикусила губу.

− Мне очень жаль, Сев. Я уже пообещала Элис и Мэри завтра целый день делать домашнее задание. Мы совсем отстали…

− Не заставляй меня это говорить, Лили, − рассмеялся Северус.

− Да знаю я, знаю, − закатила она глаза.

− Ну же, скажи это за меня.

− Нет.

− Пожалуйста, Лили, доставь мне удовольствие.

− Ладно, − сдалась Лили. – Ты же предупреждал.

− Я же предупреждал, − усмехнулся Северус.


	13. Глава 13. Письма и лаборатория

В субботу почти все в замке спали, но почтовым совам это не помешало влететь и сбросить посылки.

Наверное, впервые в жизни перед ним приземлились не одна, а целых три совы с посланиями. В первых двух он узнал сов, которыми пользовался, чтобы переписываться с матерью и Дамоклом. Третья была красивым филином, а по печати на свитке Северус определил, что отправителем был Малфой. 

Едва совы улетели, первым он вскрыл ответ Дамокла.

_«Дорогой мистер Снейп,_

_Прежде всего я хотел бы сказать, сколь рад я получить Ваше письмо. Мало того, что мне редко удается встретить столь молодого и подающего надежды студента, как Вы, к тому же Вы делаете это ради благородного дела._

_Я также знаком лично с человеком, страдающим от ликантропии. Он уже давно ищет шанс обойти эту ужасную хворь. Ваше описание_может заложить фундамент для борьбы с ликантропией._

_Директор школы Дамблдор поведал мне, что первое студенческое посещение Хогсмида в этом году состоится в первую субботу ноября, на следующий день после Хэллоуина. Я бы хотел встретиться с Вами и обсудить дальнейшие детали в «Трех метлах», если это возможно, конечно._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Дамокл Бэлби»._

Северус был рад столь быстро получить ответ от Дамокла и распечатал письмо от матери.

_«Дорогой сынок,_

_Я рада читать, что вы с Лили вновь общаетесь. Надеюсь, что увижу её, когда ты приедешь домой на Рождество._

_У нас дела идут не слишком хорошо – твой отец потерял работу на следующий день после твоего отъезда. С тех пор он почти не бывал дома. Боюсь, большую часть денег он просаживает в пабе. Я стараюсь не попадаться ему на глаза, когда он возвращается домой._

_Надеюсь, ты в безопасности, сынок. Может, у меня и нет особых контактов с волшебным миром, но мне известно о приближающейся войне._

_Обещай, что будешь держать меня в курсе происходящих в Хогвартсе странностей,  
хорошо?_

_Люблю тебя,  
Мама»._

Неужели в последний раз отец лишился работы, когда он учился на пятом курсе? Или тогда он вообще не удосужился написать матери и узнать? Раз дела идут столь быстро, надо торопиться в лаборатории. Он мог бы послать ей немного денег, чтобы она могла хотя бы позаботиться о себе.

Ситуация с его матерью была очень неприятной. В глубине души он знал: она никогда не оставит Тобиаса, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось. Она лишилась всех связей с семьей. Потеряла достоинство слизеринца и утратила волю двигаться вперед в мире слышащих. 

Он неохотно взял письмо Малфоя.

_«Снейп,_

_Эйвери и Мальсибер сообщили мне, что последние несколько дней ты начал действовать против собственного факультета. Кажется, больше ты не заинтересован в присоединении к делу Темного Лорда. Это может стать большой проблемой, поскольку Темный Лорд проявил интерес к твоим талантам._

_Я хочу поговорить с тобой о том, что меня беспокоит, в «Кабаньей Голове» в первый уик-энд в Хогсмиде._

_Люциус Малфой»._

Как всегда. Малфой всегда использовал других себе на благо. Решение Северуса отвернуться от дела Темного Лорда после того, как о нем заговорил Малфой, безусловно, шло вразрез со статусом Малфоя у Темного Лорда.

Отклонение приглашения Малфоя, само собой, приведет к вражде с однокурсниками, но встреча с Дамоклом была важнее. 

− Доброе утро, мистер Снейп.

Северус оторвался от письма Малфоя. Напротив стоял Дамблдор с дымящейся чашкой чая в руке.

− Доброе утро, директор, − ответил он. 

Дамблдор сел рядом.

− Как прошла ваша первая неделя в школе?

Северус поднял голову, подыскивая верные слова.

− Честно говоря, сэр, эмоции так и кипели.

− У вас возникли какие-нибудь проблемы с адаптацией?

− Не совсем, − покачал головой Северус.- Хотя занятия довольно простые, не стану отрицать, что в прошлом я кое-что подзабыл, потому повторное обучение не беспокоит меня столь сильно, как я думал.

− Рад это слышать, мистер Снейп. Есть новости о вашем плане сотрудничества с мистером Бэлби? 

− Я двигаюсь согласно плану, − Северус продемонстрировал письмо Дамокла. – Пройдет несколько недель прежде, чем мы сможем встретиться, но это даст мне время, необходимое для сбора компонентов, которые я помню навскидку.

− Вы уже навестили лабораторию, которую вам отвел профессор Слагхорн?

− Пока нет. Я планировал наведаться туда после завтрака, − Северус сделал глоток кофе из чашки. – Профессор, есть еще кое-что, чем вы, возможно, заинтересуетесь.

Он протянул письмо Малфоя. Дочитав, Дамблдор вздохнул.

− Я всегда надеялся увидеть, как мистер Малфой отвернется от искушения, но теперь вижу: жажда власти овладела и им.

Уже сейчас Малфой был верным сторонником Темного Лорда. Но Северусу было известно также и то, что, несмотря на преданность делу Лорда, Малфой больше любит свою семью.

− Директор, − Северус понизил голос. – А Орден Феникса уже существует?

− Да, − кивнул Дамблдор. – На что вы намекаете?

− Возможно ли мне присоединиться? 

− Я бы не осмелился сомневаться в ваших способностях или признать тот факт, что вы можете быть полезны Ордену, мистер Снейп, − блеснул глазами Дамблдор. – Но, к сожалению, пока это невозможно для вас, как для любого другого студента. Принять несовершеннолетнего в такую группу означало бы лишь неприятности с Министерством. 

Хотя Северус и был слегка разочарован, он ждал этого ответа.

− А когда я стану совершеннолетним, сэр?

− Тогда будет возможно, а если вам хватит мудрости, то кое-кого вы возьмете с собой в свое время, − Дамблдор встал. – Удачи вам в лаборатории зелий, мистер Снейп. – С этими словами он покинул слизеринский стол.

Раз ему придется ждать, пока за ним не перестанут следить, то он не сможет присоединиться аж до зимы шестого курса. Ждать долго. Слишком долго, на его взгляд.

Создание собственной группы, как это сделал Поттер, влекло все сильнее каждый раз, когда что-то мешало ему работать против войны. Единственной проблемой было то, что у Поттера уже было много друзей и последователей, а у него только Лили. 

Мысль о повстанческой группе в замке не покидала его, пока он не дошел до фальшивой двери, маскировавшей коридор в подземелье. Пройдя сквозь стену, он увидел слева огромную дубовую дверь, украшенную медью. 

Он открыл её полученным от Слагхорна ключом, и с удовольствием огляделся.  
Комната – и даже потолок – была выдержана в тонах слизеринской гостиной. Большое стеклянное окно разделяло комнату и озеро. Сквозь стекло пробивалось зеленоватое свечение.

Большой камин согревал комнату. Веками стены украшали гобелены Хогвартса, а угол был увешан деревянными книжными полками, скрывающими тяжелый на вид письменный стол.

Те немногие книги, что остались на полках, были связаны с Зельеварением. У Северуса возникло ощущение, что прежде эта комната использовалась как отдельная зельеварня. Так или иначе, теперь у него было отдельное место, где он мог варить зелья и учиться. Он однозначно соскучился по тем временам, когда ему, как учителю, полагалась собственная комната. 

Пришло время принести сюда все необходимые для зелья компоненты. 

Он не мог дождаться возможности показать все это Лили.


	14. Глава 14. Озеро внутри лаборатории зелий

− Ну как тебе? 

После ужина он уговорил Лили отвлечься от домашнего задания и привел в уже перестроенную лабораторию. 

− Это просто потрясающе, Сев! – воскликнула она, положив руки на стекло. – Не знала, что можно увидеть то, что находится под большим озером. 

− В гостиной Слизерина есть окно еще больше. Гигантский кальмар любит иногда заглянуть, чтобы поздороваться.

Вообразив эту картину, Лили улыбнулась.

− Мне нравится, как ты переоборудовал лабораторию, Сев, она очень… уютная.

− Уютная?

− Ты хотел другого?

− Да, я хотел скучную лабораторию зелий, − саркастически ответил он.

Весь день Северус собирал основные компоненты по всему замку и распихивал их по банкам на полках. Открытый камин идеально подходил для котла, а письменный стол был завален книгами по Зельеварению, которые он нашел в лаборатории. 

Коробка с ингредиентами, которую несколько лет назад ему подарила Лили, теперь была надежно спрятана среди полных банок.

− А что мы в первую очередь должны приготовить? - поинтересовалась Лили, по-турецки усаживаясь на пол у окна. – Что может понадобиться студентам, за что они будут готовы заплатить?

− Много за что, например, за «Глоток мира» или мозговой эликсир Баруффио, но они понадобятся ближе к экзаменам. Удивительно, но большинство студентов нуждаются в простых зельях от кашля и для бодрости. 

− Откуда ты знаешь, что именно заинтересует студентов?

− Я… эээ… поспрашивал.

К счастью, Лили, похоже, не заметила его промаха. 

− Можно было бы предположить, что студентам понадобятся зелья невидимости или любовные.

− Нет. Нет, абсолютно нет.

− Что нет?

− Приворотные зелья. Я на многое готов пойти, но не на это.

− Что такое? Плохой опыт работы с ними? – поддразнила Лили.

− Нет, дело не в этом, − Северус сел рядом и взглянул ей прямо в глаза. – Просто я не верю, что людей можно принуждать кого-то полюбить.

Лили прикрылась волосами, пряча румянец на щеках.

− Ты прав, Сев. Об этом я как-то не подумала.

− Ничего страшного. Я подумывал о том, чтобы начать с зелий памяти, но для них нам понадобятся перья болтрушайки , а их мы добудем не раньше следующего урока по Уходу за Магическими Существами.

− Болтрушайки?

− Это птица.

− Случайно не родственник Грозного Бармаглота? 

− Ха-ха. Не всякое существо, придуманное магглами, существует в нашем мире, Лилс.

− Эх, а я-то надеялась, – рассмеялась Лили и легла на спину у окна, глядя на водные растения, качающиеся в потоках течения. – Сев, расскажи мне историю о Хогвартсе.

Северуса удивила её просьба.

− Ты уже много лет не просила об этом.

− Знаю, мне просто нравится, когда ты о нем рассказываешь.

− Тогда ладно, − Северус лег рядом на живот, как они часто устраивались на траве на берегу реки. 

Он рассказывал истории о Хогвартсе и магии, а она внимала им так, будто перед ней и вправду открывался новый мир.

– Может быть, леди захочет послушать историю о потайной комнате?

− Разве мы и так не в потайной комнате?

− Я про другую, более волшебную, − таинственно ответил он. – Её обычно называют Выручай−Комнатой.

Зеленые глаза Лили блестели, отражая водные блики.

− Расскажи мне все, Сев, я буду слушать.

***

В воскресенье Северус очутился в компании не только Лили, но и Мэри, Алисы и Фрэнка. Денек выдался жаркий, и они устроились в тенечке под деревом у озера.

Хотя Мэри по-прежнему не нравилось, когда он крутился рядом с Лили, Алиса, кажется, не возражала. А может, дело было в том, что её вниманием владел Фрэнк. 

− У тебя когда-нибудь была девушка, Снейп? – спросила Мэри, когда они отвернулись от милующейся парочки.

Не совсем понимая, как на это реагировать, Северус поспешно спрятал лицо за волосами. 

− Не смущай его, Мэри, − сердито вмешалась Лили. – Сев не любит говорить об отношениях. 

Она была права. Последнее, с чем его взрослый разум хотел бы иметь дело, это подростковые разговоры о любви.

− Прости, Снейп. Мне просто стало любопытно.

− Все нормально, МакДональд, − отмахнулся Северус. – Лилс права, я не люблю трепаться о таких вещах. Кстати, Лилс, вчера я кое-что забыл тебе сказать.

Лили взглянула на него снизу вверх и восприняла его слова как знак отойти в более уединенное место.

− Я скоро вернусь, − шепнула она Мэри, раздраженно глазеющей на целующуюся парочку.

− Хорошо бы, − проворчала та.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Северус заговорил.

− Мама написала, что отец лишился работы на фабрике.

Лили прижала ладони ко рту. Она понимала, что значит для его семьи лишиться единственного источника дохода.

− Ох, Сев, − её голос дрогнул. – С Эйлин все будет в порядке?

− Надеюсь, − не глядя на неё, ответил он, ощущая, как потеют ладони. – Я хочу отправить ей немного денег, которые заработаю, чтобы она смогла хоть как-то свести концы с концами.

− Сев, тебе не о деньгах надо волноваться. Это вопрос её безопасности.

− Как я могу защитить её, будучи здесь? – собственный голос звучал словно из-под земли: Северуса захлестнуло волной эмоций, которых он не испытывал давным-давно. 

Прежде, чем ответить, Лили долго и напряженно размышляла.

− Ты не мог бы обратиться к профессору Слагхорну за помощью? – она выждала паузу. – Мне сходить с тобой?

− Сперва я хочу написать маме и посмотреть на её реакцию. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ей пришлось столкнуться с властями, пока меня нет рядом. 

− Сев, это очень серьезный вопрос… Сев, ты дрожишь.

Северус и не подозревал, сколь сильно на него в прошлой жизни повлияла смерть матери. К тому времени он уже отвернулся от всего маггловского мира, включая собственную семью. Включая собственную мать, поскольку он оставил попытки спасти её.

Он не повторит прошлую ошибку. 

Он ощутил прикосновение маленькой веснушчатой ручки, которая смахнула слезу с его лица. 

− Что бы ты ни решил сделать, чтобы помочь маме, я буду рядом, если понадобится помощь, хорошо?

Он не хотел, чтобы она убирала руку, но посторонний голос вернул его к реальности.

− Нюнчик!

К ним направлялся Поттер вместе со своей шайкой отбросов. Не считая Люпина, все они держали волшебные палочки наготове. 

Быстрее молнии Лили ринулась вперед и встала перед Северусом с раскинутыми руками, заслоняя его от Мародеров. 

− Что все это значит? – выплюнула она.

− Вот черт! Он что, ревет? – рассмеялся Сириус.

− Это не твоя забота, Блэк, − ядовито ответила Лили.

− Он тебе не мешает, Эванс? – небрежно поинтересовался Поттер.

− Когда-нибудь до тебя дойдет, что Сев мой лучший друг?

− Лилс, это же…

− Заткнись, Сев! Как это вы четверо всегда знаете, где его искать? – сердитый взгляд Лили был будто наэлектризован. – Отвечай! 

− Это наш секрет, − ответил Петтигрю. 

− Лилс, пожалуйста, позволь мне самостоятельно с этим разобраться, − несмотря на внезапное вторжение в их интимный момент, Северус был спокоен. 

Едва Лили опустила руки, он сделал шаг вперед и встал рядом.

− Что тебе нужно, Поттер? 

− Просто я не понимаю, почему ты внезапно отвернулся от своих дружков Пожирателей Смерти. Я не доверяю ни тебе, ни твоим мотивам

− Вполне справедливо, Поттер. Я бы себе тоже не доверял. А теперь опусти палочку.

− С чего бы, Снейп? – сплюнул Поттер.

− С того, что рядом со мной находится леди, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы она пала жертвой нашей с тобой вражды. 

Лили растерянно приподняла брови, услышав его слова. Поттер и Петтигрю молча опустили палочки. Но не Блэк.

− Как я уже сказал, Поттер, у вас есть полное право мне не доверять. 

− Что здесь происходит?

Это была Мэри с особенно кислым выражением лица.

− Прости, что так долго… Мэри, − умоляюще сказала Лили. – Нас… прервали.

− Очень на это надеюсь. Почти уверена, что сейчас эти двое уже не только целуются, − при этих словах её лицо слегка побелело. 

− Лилс, просто иди с Мэри. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Лили решительно кивнула и отправилась с Мэри слушать её тираду о времяпрепровождении Фрэнка и Алисы наедине.

− Какие-нибудь последние слова, Поттер?

Воинственный настрой Поттера смягчился.

− Если ты действительно любишь Эванс, Снейп, пообещай мне, что будешь её оберегать. В последнее время без вести пропало слишком много магглорожденных. Я не хочу, чтобы с ней случилось что-нибудь плохое.

− Твоя забота льстит, Поттер, могу тебя заверить: она будет в безопасности рядом со мной.

Прежде чем Поттер успел придумать резкий ответ, Северус развернулся и ушел, бросив Мародеров на берегу озера.

− Да, и еще, Поттер, − он все же оставил за собой последнее слово. – Будь добр, держи своего пса на поводке. Мне не нравится, когда он направляет палочку на женщин.


	15. Глава 15. Нечто новое

− За последнюю пару дней ты уже дважды назвал меня леди, − хихикнула Лили.

− Тебя это беспокоит? – поинтересовался Северус.

− Нет, просто я не привыкла к тому, что ты такой джентльмен.

Лили прикрыла зарумянившееся лицо книгой по Защите от Темных Искусств. 

Северус решил подлить масла в огонь и спросил:

− Но разве ты не становишься леди?

− О, заткнись, Сев…

В понедельник у них намечался первый урок по Защите от Темных Искусств. Студенты были поглощены наблюдениями за гриндилоу, и можно было спокойно болтать. 

− Мы должны были пройти этих тварей еще на третьем курсе, − раздраженно заметил Северус.

− Сев, учитель не виноват в том, что мы так отстали, − Лили отложила книгу, убедившись, что лицо больше не одного оттенка с волосами. 

− А что произошло с «защитной частью Защиты от Темных Искусств»? – продолжал сетовать Северус. – Сейчас идет кровавая война, а всё, что мы изучаем – почему нельзя обниматься с гриндилоу.

− Может, стоит подать прошение о создании Дуэльного клуба?

Северус вспомнил, сколь ужасна была последняя попытка восстановить Дуэльный клуб. 

− Думаю, было бы разумнее создать собственную группу по Защите и пригласить искренне заинтересованных.

− Звучит заманчиво, но кто будет вести занятия? Нам нужен учитель, который сможет по-настоящему научить, каково это – нападать и защищаться на поле боя.

Если бы она знала, как много у него опыта на поле боя. Он столь многому хотел её научить до окончания школы, но как это сделать, не вызывая подозрений? Все его познания, связанные с оборонительными и атакующими заклинаниями, простирались далеко за пределы способностей любого студента пятого курса. 

− Лилс, как ты думаешь, кто-нибудь из твоих друзей может быть заинтересован в создании группы. 

− Думаю, что да. Я почти уверена, что рано или поздно Фрэнк и Алиса её создадут, поскольку Фрэнк без конца твердит о том, что хочет стать аврором, и Алиса подумывает о том же. 

Северус взглянул ей прямо в глаза.   
− Кажется, я нашел решение.

− Ну, говори же.

− А что, если нас согласится вести Фрэнк? Он многое знает об обороне, почему бы не поделиться с нами?

− Сев, это же замечательно. Приходи и присоединяйся к нам вечером за столом Гриффиндора, мы обсудим это с ними. Думаю, Мэри тоже заинтересуется.

− Снейп.

От группы, окружившей гриндилоу, отделился Розье и приблизился к Северусу.

− Могу я поговорить с тобой наедине?

− У меня имеется подозрение относительно того, что ты хочешь рассказать. Лилс тоже вполне может это услышать.

Розье взглянул на Лили с сомнением, но решил поверить Северусу, и сказал, понизив голос:

− Вчера вечером я разговаривал с Дамблдором.

− Отлично. И что он тебе сказал?

− Что, пока я в Хогвартсе, я в безопасности, и, если мне нужна защита, он готов её предоставить.

Северус одобрительно кивнул.

− Молодец, Розье, на меня тоже можешь рассчитывать.

− Спасибо, Снейп, − искренне поблагодарил Розье. – Мне пригодится твоя помощь, поскольку я понятия не имею, что со мной будет, когда моя семья узнает.

Розье вернулся к студентам, обступившим резервуар с гриндилоу, оставив позади довольного Северуса и смущенную Лили. 

− Сев, что это было?

Северус наклонился и шепнул ей на ухо:

− Он идет против Темного Лорда. Это нелегкий подвиг, поскольку вся его семья – сторонники.

− Это очень смело с его стороны, − прошептала она.

***

За ужином Северус пригласил Фрэнка присоединиться к нему за столом Гриффиндора. Мэри, Алиса, Фрэнк и Лили окружили край стола, внимательно глядя на Северуса.

Чувствуя себя немного неуютно, он принялся вводить их в курс своего плана.

− Мы с Лилс пришли к выводу: занятия по Защите от Темных Искусств не подготовят нас к происходящему за стенами. И нам пришло в голову создать собственную группу. 

− Блестящая идея, Снейп, − с энтузиазмом откликнулся Фрэнк. – Уровень подготовки в школе в последнее время просто удручающий. Как ты предлагаешь это осуществить?

− Я хотел попросить тебя возглавить группу, Лонгботтом. Мне известно, что ты хочешь стать аврором, а нам бы не помешал человек хоть с каким-нибудь опытом. 

У Фрэнка загорелись глаза.

− Я бы охотно обучил обороне вас всех. Единственная проблема – мне потребуется некоторое время на подготовку, поскольку я знаком еще не со всеми азами. Не говоря уже о куче домашек, и тренировках по квиддичу…

− У нас есть время, − произнесла Лили. – Это даст нам возможность найти больше заинтересованных, а также безопасное место, где мы могли бы встречаться и практиковаться.

Фрэнк улыбался так, словно уже сорвал джекпот.

− Это чудесно, − почти мечтательно протянул он. – Я напишу отцу, надо будет узнать, нет ли у него каких-нибудь идей.

Он поцеловал Алису на прощание и помчался в гостиную Хаффлпаффа. 

План сработал. Предоставив полномочия Фрэнку, Северус мог больше не волноваться о том, что вновь выставит свои неестественно обширные познания о магической войне. Все, что нужно было сейчас – не высовываться и высказать Фрэнку пару идей, которые можно было бы счесть полезными. 

Также Северус не возражал против того, что Фрэнк сможет приступить к тренировкам лишь через несколько недель. Он пока не бывал в Выручай-Комнате и хотел удостовериться, подойдет ли она для практики. 

− Как думаешь, может, Мародеры захотят к нам присоединиться? – спросила Мэри. 

Северус чуть не подавился тыквенным соком. 

− С чего бы они захотели присоединиться к группе, членом которой являюсь я?

− Ну, Поттер же тоже хочет стать аврором, − пожала плечами Мэри. – Про остальных не знаю, но, по крайней мере, все они хотят бороться против Сами-Знаете-Кого, когда закончат школу.

Северус глубоко вздохнул, чтобы сдержаться.

− Боюсь, что, если они присоединятся, это превратится в игровой балаган вместо серьезной группы защиты.

− Мы могли бы спросить Люпина, − предложила Алиса. – Может, он и Мародер, но, по крайней мере, не такой придурок, как остальные. 

− Могли бы спросить и Петтигрю, − добавила Лили. – Может, он не самый сообразительный парень, но и не дурак. И он очень откровенно выступает против режима Сами-Знаете-Кого.

Северус ощутил давно позабытую, ни с чем не сравнимую ярость. Когда Лили сказала, что Петтигрю – грязная крыса, продавшая Лили и приведшая её к гибели – открыто выступала против идеологии Темного Лорда, его словно ножом в сердце ударили.

− Сев, ты в порядке? Ты весь взмок.

− Да, да, я в порядке, − процедил он сквозь зубы. 

Раз нельзя вытрясти душу из Петтигрю без риска отчисления, надо попробовать вбить в мелкую крысу немного уверенности.

− Знаете, леди, лучше пригласите-ка эту парочку. Чем больше у нас будет людей, тем лучше, так?

− Хорошо, вечером пригласим, − ответила Алиса. – Еще кто-нибудь? 

Северус взглянул на слизеринский стол, где Розье хвастливо вещал двум девушкам о своих подвигах.

− Эван Розье, − произнес он. − Ему это понадобится.

− Еще кто-нибудь? – спросила Лили.

Чуть поодаль за слизеринским столом сидел Регулус, рассеянно ковыряясь в тарелке.

− Регулус Блэк.

− Что?! – раздались три девичьих голоса.

− Не−е−т, он такой придурок, − захныкала Мэри.

− Может, и придурок, но его старший брат отчаянно хочет держать его подальше от соблазна Темными Искусствами.

− Сев, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

− Только то, что если мне удастся каким-то образом убедить Регулуса Блэка присоединиться к нашей группе, он может стать полезным инсайдером. Он уже выказал сомнение относительно планов Темного Лорда. Возможно, я смогу убедить его полностью отказаться от них.

− Умно придумано, Снейп, − признала Мэри. 

− Гарантий никаких, но человек склада Регулуса может быть полезен Ордену Дамблдора.

− Откуда тебе известно об Ордене? – удивленно спросила Лили.

− Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос.

− От Молли. Она поддерживает с нами связь после выпуска. Когда выучимся, мы станем её новыми рекрутами.

Итак, Лили уже отказалась от мечты стать целительницей.

− Какая Молли?

− Молли Уизли, конечно. Она звалась Прюэтт, пока не вышла замуж за Артура Уизли. 

А, женщина, родившая семерых рыжих детей. 

− Почему ты никогда не говорила мне о планах присоединиться к восстанию?

− Как я могла, ведь это означало бы сражаться с тобой, − печально ответила Лили. 

Северус не знал, что на это ответить, потому просто пробормотал извинения.

− Лилс, когда ты отказалась от идеи стать целительницей?

− Когда осознала, что если не буду сопротивляться, то потеряю смысл жизни.


	16. Глава 16. Джобберкнолл

После занятий Северус и Лили, прихватив инструменты, направились в лабораторию. С практикой, однако, пришлось еще немного подождать: Лили настояла на том, чтобы сперва он написал письмо матери. 

В письме Северус главным образом интересовался, в безопасности ли Эйлин сейчас, когда Тобиас лишился работы, и не нуждается ли в какой-нибудь помощи. Как только они оба удовлетворились содержанием письма, Северус запечатал его и оставил на столе, чтобы отправить совиной почтой позже.

− Жду не дождусь завтрашнего дня, − возбужденно произнесла Лили, следуя за рыбой в озере. – У тебя есть идеи, как начать продавать?

− Это же просто, − сидящий за столом Северус ухмыльнулся. – Надо только громко похвастаться товаром рядом с парочкой хаффлпаффцев, и об этом тут же узнает вся школа.

− Ты правда веришь в то, что хаффлпаффцы – такие болтуны?

− Нет, но они известны своим недвусмысленным желанием помочь всем, кто в этом нуждается. 

Так что, если мы проговоримся, что варим зелье памяти, например, хаффлпаффцы нам очень и очень помогут.

− Хитрюга.

− Ты же знаешь, что я прав.

− Хочешь сыграть?

− Давай.

Северус встал и вынул из футляра гитару. За те годы, что он не играл, он успел позабыть, сколь сильно любил заниматься музыкой. Именно это когда-то сблизило его и Лили: они играли песни любимых групп. Это помогало позабыть о тьме, медленно овладевающей волшебным миром.

− Кого предпочитаешь? «Pink Floyd», «Judas Prist», «Scorpions», − поинтересовалась Лили.

− Как насчет «Led Zeppelin»? 

Поиграв гаммы на предыдущем уроке музыки, Северус понял, что немного помнит песни только этой группы. 

− Звучит неплохо.

− Я скучал по нашей игре, Лилс, − произнес Северус, пока они настраивали струны.

− Я тоже, Сев, − призналась Лили, с улыбкой подняв глаза. – Я тоже.

***

На другой день после урока по Уходу за Магическими Существами им удалось раздобыть хороших запас синих крапчатых перышек Джобберкнолла. Отчасти им помог сам профессор Кеттлберн, благодарный Северусу за то, что тот смог поймать снитч на прошлой неделе.  
− Забавные существа эти Джобберкноллы, − тараторила Лили, когда они шли в лабораторию. – До самой смерти не издают ни звука. А потом повторяют все когда-либо услышанное в обратном порядке.  
− Есть причина, по которой их перышки используются в сыворотках правды, − ответил Северус, распахнув дверь лаборатории. – Их магическое свойство заключается в том, что ни один секрет не раскрыт, пока не приходит время разгласить его.  
− Очаровательно, − произнесла Лили, аккуратно складывая подаренные ему перышки в коробочку. – А ты не хочешь приготовить еще и сыворотку правды?  
− Думаю, не повредит, если она будет под рукой.  
− Пока не забыла тебе рассказать, Сев, − в глазах Лили вспыхнула искорка. – Я кое-что сделала, что, надеюсь, ускорит продажи.  
− Рассказывай, − откликнулся Северус, ставя котел на огонь.  
− Я рассказала Фрэнку о нашем пока не существующем запасе зелий, и совершенно очевидно, что он был в полном восторге.  
− Умная, умная девочка, − усмехнулся Северус, глядя на неё снизу вверх.  
− А я-то думала, что я теперь леди, − поддразнила его Лили, усаживаясь рядом.  
В руках она держала коробку с зельями, несколько компонентов и запас стеклянных флакончиков для готовки.  
− Ты всегда будешь для меня леди, Лилс, − искренне ответил Северус.  
Даже в тусклом свете лаборатории было видно, как ярко вспыхнули её щеки.  
− Не знаю, что с тобой произошло прошлым летом, Сев, но я рада, что больше ты от меня не отдаляешься.  
− Может, я просто становлюсь мужчиной? – пожал плечами Северус.  
***  
С наступлением октября начало холодать, и первая волна студентов потребовала бодрящего зелья. Разговор Лили с Фрэнком удался: пока что дело процветало.

Северус сумел найти рецепт Феликс Фелицис. Вместе с Лили они рыскали в поисках компонентов, хотя с некоторыми пришлось ждать: их нужно было собирать только во время полнолуния или когда земля была покрыта снегом. Северус рассчитывал, что начать готовку сможет после Рождества, а закончить незадолго до конца года. 

Мать Северуса прислала письмо, в котором чуть ли не умоляла не посылать денег, боясь, что об этом узнает Тобиас. Северусу потребовались все силы, чтобы не ослушаться мать, но он решил, что будет лучше подчиниться, ведь он не хотел, чтобы она попала в беду.

Фрэнк тоже получил письмо от отца, в котором тот писал, что можно изучать на правильном занятии по Защите от Темных Искусств. Северус и Фрэнк договорились начать практику через неделю после Хэллоуина. Это даст Фрэнку больше времени на подготовку, а Северусу – на составление списка желающих принять участие. Помимо этого, из-за кучи домашек, не говоря уже о приготовлении зелий , он еще не успел проверить Выручай-Комнату, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, подходящее ли это место для тренировок. 

Северус не спускал глаз с Люпина, который в конце сентября впервые перекинулся на территории школы. Мэри сказала ему, что им с Лили удалось убедить Люпина примкнуть к ним. Скорее всего, они решили, что уроки самообороны ему пригодятся. Северус понимал, что Лили слишком наивна, чтобы поверить в истинную природу Люпина, потому секрет откроет лишь время.

Было очень легко убедить Розье присоединиться к группе защиты. В последнее время Розье устал бояться, что тайна его восстания против Темного Лорда будет раскрыта. Северус понимал, что положение Розье очень опасно. Возможно, даже опаснее его собственного. Против него оборачивался факультет, а Розье приходилось беспокоиться о семье.

Регулус, к сожалению, оказался не так прост. Он не хотел вступать ни в одну группу, куда не допускали его брата. Это сразу же положило конец попыткам привлечь Регулуса.   
Северус не знал, насколько сильно его предыдущая жизнь затронута здесь, но надеялся, что, даже если Регулуса не удастся переубедить, по крайней мере, он обратится против Темного Лорда позже. Проблема заключалась в том, что это будет стоить ему жизни. 

В четверг Лили и Северус получили приглашение на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина от профессора Слагхорна. Оба согласились. Лили – потому, что искренне любила вечеринки Слагхорна. А Северус – из-за данного в лимбе обещания присоединиться к ним. Вечеринки он не любил, но был настроен сдержать данное слово. 

В пятницу после урока Астрономии Лили и Северус вновь сидели на полу Башни и докуривали последние украденные у Вернона сигареты. За последние несколько недель у них вошло в привычку ускользать от группы и проводить время наедине со звездами. 

− В последнее время все идет так хорошо, − радовалась Лили, лежа на спине. – В школе.   
Группа защиты Фрэнка набирает обороты. Наша лаборатория отлично работает, и ты хорошо зарабатываешь.

Северус лег рядом с ней на живот, подперев голову рукой. 

− Мы зарабатываем, − поправил он.

− Мне не нужны деньги, Сев, а вот тебе нужны, − отрицательно покачала головой Лили. – Я более чем счастлива просто помогать тебе.

Он даже не знал, как на это реагировать. Он хотел бы дать ей понять, что это не будет длиться вечно. Что рано или поздно война расколет волшебный мир. Что однажды безопасности Хогвартса не хватит на то, чтобы их защитить.

Лили повернулась на бок, лицом к Северусу, подражая его позе.

− Хочешь знать, что лучшее приключилось со мной в этом году?

Северус не сдержал улыбку, глядя в её мерцающие зеленые глаза.

− Ну скажи.

− После того, как я испугалась, что лишилась лучшего друга из-за Темных Искусств, он, наконец, вновь рядом со мной.


	17. Глава 17. Выручай-Комната

− Она должна быть прямо здесь.

Северус и Лили стояли перед огромной каменной стеной в конце коридора на седьмом этаже.

− Сев, ты уверен в том, что она здесь? 

− Должна быть, прежде я видел её здесь, − отозвался он, дотронувшись до нескольких камней.

− Может, нужно использовать какое-то особенное заклинание?

− Не думаю, что это так работает, − с досадой ответил он. – Если я правильно помню, с ней нужно было разговаривать на свой лад, только я не знаю, как. 

− Откройся, − сказала Лили, обращаясь к стене, но та осталась неподвижной. – Откройся, нам нужна комната для тренировок, − добавила она, хлопнув ладонями по стене. – Такое ощущение, будто я пытаюсь призвать Кровавую Мэри. 

И в этот миг Северуса осенило.

− Лилс, ты просто гений! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул он.

− Я что-то такое сказала? – Лили недоуменно взглянула на него.

− Кровавая Мэри, вот что!

− Ладно, погоди-ка, − произнесла она, отойдя от стены с поднятыми руками. – Последнее, чего я хочу – это пришествие какого-нибудь жуткого призрака, пусть даже он пройдет сквозь стену и откроет портал. 

− Нет, я имел в виду не это. Нужно попросить желаемое трижды. Дай-ка я попытаюсь.

Он три раза пробормотал, расхаживая вдоль стены:

– Мне нужна комната для практики в Защите от Темных Искусств.

С камней посыпалась пыль, и перед глазами материализовалась дверь, очень похожая на дверь их лаборатории, только гораздо больше.

− Ого, − только и смогла растерянно произнести Лили. – Это было умно. 

Северус уже взялся за ручку двери.

− Готова войти?

Внутри комната повторяла габариты городской церкви. У стен громоздились груды подушек, а полки были забиты книгами по Защите от Темных Искусств. В этой комнате находилось все, что могло им понадобиться. 

− Сев, почему ты прежде никогда мне ничего из этого не показывал? – Лили удивленно озиралась по сторонам. 

− Я… Мы не общались, когда я её обнаружил, − солгал он. – К тому же, до сих пор она была мне не особенно нужна. 

− А почему ты не подумал о том, чтобы поместить здесь лабораторию?

− Потому, что лабораторию надо охранять. Это место идеально подходит для практики, но любой, кто знает, как его найти, сможет сюда попасть. 

− Логично, − откликнулась Лили, обнимая одну из подушек. – Не хочешь пойти к остальным и рассказать им об этом месте?

Северус отрицательно покачал головой.

− Пусть это будет сюрпризом, когда мы начнем после Хэллоуина.

***

Хэллоуин приходился на пятницу, и занятия отменили. И вновь Северус обнаружил себя сидящим за гриффиндорским столом во время пира.

− Чем все будут заниматься после праздника? – спросила Мэри у ближайших соседей по столу. 

− Фрэнк отведет меня на кухню, мы хотим перекусить на ночь, − хихикнула Алиса. 

− Похоже, закуски будут не единственным доступным развлечением сегодня ночью, − Мэри закатила глаза. – А вы двое?

− О, − Лили отогнала летучую мышь от пирожка с тыквенной начинкой. – Слагхорн пригласил нас с Севом после пира к себе на вечеринку.

Мэри раздраженно хлопнула руками по столу.

− У кого-нибудь из моих друзей хоть когда-нибудь остается время на меня? – язвительно поинтересовалась она.

Лили бросила на нее извиняющийся взгляд.

− У меня есть идея. 

Она метнула куском пирога в Петтигрю, попав ему в ухо. Тот пискнул и недоуменно огляделся.

− Какого черта… Кто это сделал?

− Я, − невозмутимо призналась Лили. – Скажите-ка, славные парни, что вы делаете сегодня?

− Пока ничего особенного, − пожал плечами Петтигрю. – Но, думаю, у Бродяги наверняка есть кое-какие планы. А что? 

− Бедняжка Мэри сегодня немного одинока, поскольку у всех нас уже есть кое-какие дела. Не могли бы вы взять её с собой?

− Конечно, почему бы и нет? Чем больше народу, тем веселее. 

Петтигрю вновь отвернулся к Мародерам, а Мэри благодарно кивнула Лили. 

− Спасибо, Лилс. 

− Да не за что. И, − Лили наклонилась к Мэри, − мне известно, что ты положила глаз на Поттера, − произнесла она, выразительно пошевелив бровями. – Теперь у тебя есть повод провести с ним время.

Черт возьми, да. Сердце Северуса сделало кульбит, когда Лили упомянула, что Мэри положила глаз на Поттера. В глубине души он надеялся, что Поттер воспользуется шансом и пойдет гулять с Мэри вместо того, чтобы постоянно докучать Лили своими жалкими попытками ухаживать за ней. 

− Эй, Северус, − окликнул Фрэнк. За последние несколько недель они привыкли обращаться друг к другу по имени. – Слушай, у тебя есть что-нибудь нарядное для вечеринки у Слагхорна?

Глаза Северуса расширились.

− Нет, а должно быть?

− Дело в Лили. Будет неловко, если она придет вся такая принаряженная, а ты будешь стоять рядом в обычной школьной мантии. 

− Но у меня нет ничего нарядного, − Северусу было немного стыдно. 

Он начинал скучать по черной мантии, которую всегда носил, когда был взрослым.

− Все в порядке, сейчас пойдешь со мной в гостиную Хаффлпаффа и я одолжу тебе что-нибудь из своих вещей.

− Но, Фрэнк, ты крупнее меня по меньшей мере вдвое, − запротестовал Северус.

− Черт возьми, Северус. Ты забыл, что ты волшебник? Найдем способ уменьшить, делов-то. 

Фрэнк поднялся.

− Северус, заканчивай с шоколадными пауками. Лили, убедись, что ты готова, и жди нас в Главном Зале. 

Северус запихнул в рот шоколадных пауков и помчался за Фрэнком. Коридор, ведущий в общую гостиную, находился напротив подземелий, и до сих пор эта общая гостиная была единственной, где Северусу не доводилось бывать ни учеником, ни учителем. 

− Вот здесь замаскированы кухни, − Фрэнк указал на большую картину, изображающую вазу с фруктами. – Просто пощекочи грушу, и она тут же тебя впустит.

− Я не знал, − ответил Северус. 

Формально это была ложь, но за годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе, он никогда не утруждал себя посещением кухонь. Может, когда-нибудь он приведет сюда Лили? И покажет, сколь хвастливы Мародеры. В конце концов, украсть еду из кухни – не велик подвиг. 

Они остановились перед грудой бочек справа от кухонного портрета, и Фрэнк постучал по одной из них в ритме Хельги Хаффлпафф. Крышка откинулась, открыв круглую, залитую солнечным светом комнату. 

− Нравится? – спросил Фрэнк, направляясь к круглой двери, по всей видимости, ведущей в спальню мальчиков. 

− Пожалуй, − озираясь по сторонам, ответил Северус. – Здесь довольно… приятно. 

Выражаясь маггловским языком, именно такой он представлял хоббичью Нору. С низким потолком, деревянной мебелью в желтых и черных тонах и волшебными окнами, благодаря которым в гостиной было так светло, будто стояло раннее летнее утро. Должно быть, это было самое уютное место в замке.

− Северус, просто следуй за мной в спальню. 

В спальне было не менее уютно, чем в гостиной. Северус взглянул на медные грелки, висевшие по краям кровати, и удивился про себя, отчего в Слизерине никогда не беспокоились о таких вещах. Хаффлпаффу, может, и достается немало дерьма от других факультетов, но у них однозначно лучшая гостиная в замке. 

Фрэнк извлек из шкафа черный костюм-тройку, по стилю очень напоминающий сороковые годы девятнадцатого века.

− Вот зеркало. Иди переоденься, я подожду тебя за дверью.

Облачившись в костюм Фрэнка, Северус внимательно рассмотрел себя в зеркале. Это была скорее маггловская мода, нежели волшебная, но он чувствовал себя на удивление комфортно.

− Не возражаешь, если я загляну? – раздался из-за двери приглушенный голос Фрэнка. 

− Конечно, заходи.

Фрэнк сразу же заметил, что в плечах его костюм немного широковат, и принялся творить свою магию.

− Откуда ты знаешь, как это делается?

− Мама работает портнихой в Косом переулке, так что научила меня кое-чему. Не то чтобы ей нравилось, когда её называют просто швеей, она еще научила меня драться на дуэли. Боевая женщина.

− Её случайно зовут не Августа?

− Да, ты с ней знаком?

− Кажется, она как-то что-то для меня отмеряла.

Конечно, это было неправдой. Но Северус так и не смог забыть, как тот мальчик, Лонгботтом, будущий сын Фрэнка и Алисы, так боялся его, что боггарт при нем превращался в Северуса в одежде его бабушки. 

− Ну вот, готово. Теперь тебе не хватает только цилиндра и трости.

− Как бы я ни ценил, что ты одолжил мне костюм, пожалуй, я обойдусь без этих деталей, но все равно спасибо.

− Не волнуйся, − рассмеялся Фрэнк, − у меня все равно ни того, ни другого нет. 

Вместе они спустились в Главный Зал. Лили еще не пришла.

− Алиса меня заждалась. Счастливо повеселиться, Северус.

− Спасибо, что выручил, Фрэнк, я это в самом деле очень ценю, − Северус слегка покраснел.

− Нет проблем, позже увидимся, − с этими словами Фрэнк оставил Северуса дожидаться Лили. 

Строго говоря, это не было похоже на свидание, да и не должно было им быть. Но настроение у Северуса значительно улучшилось при мысли о том, что Лили будет рядом и вечер они проведут вместе.

Вечер обещал быть хорошим.


	18. Глава 18. Паническая атака на Хэллоуин

При виде спускающейся по лестнице Лили Северус не удержался от смеха. На ней было надето длинное, широкое разноцветное платье, её пышные вьющиеся волосы волнами ниспадали на плечи. Не было никаких сомнений, что она воспользовалась какими-то зельями, чтобы поддерживать все это великолепие.

Со всей этой заварушкой с возвращением из мертвых он почти забыл, что также вернулся в семидесятые годы. Хотя в Хогвартсе это было не слишком заметно, в маггловском мире сейчас доминировали яркие краски и цветочные узоры, и Лили не была исключением из этого правила. 

− Над чем ты смеешься? – властным тоном спросила она.

− Я и забыл, какие у тебя буйные волосы, − усмехнулся он.

Лили игриво взъерошила пальцами его прядь.

− А я забыла, какие жиденькие у тебя. – Она внимательно оглядела его. – Должна признать, в костюме-тройке ты смотришься весьма элегантно. 

− За это я должен благодарить Фрэнка.

− Уверен, что хочешь пойти, Сев?

− Конечно, а почему бы и нет?

− Потому, что с первого нашего приглашения ты избегаешь вечеринок у Слагхорна. Ты же знаешь, он всегда спрашивает о тебе.

− Знаю, потому и решил пойти в этот раз. Ты готова?

Впервые после смерти Северус вновь ступил в свой старый кабинет. Обстановка не так уж отличалась от его времен, поскольку он не потрудился ничего изменить после ухода Слагхорна на пенсию. Его охватило странное чувство ностальгии. Этот кабинет был его домом дольше, чем дом в Паучьем Тупике. Втайне он скучал по уединению, которым мог насладиться, имея крохотную часть замка в своем полном распоряжении. Но сейчас здесь было людно. Слишком людно. 

− Здравствуйте! – раздался позади веселый голос Слагхорна. – Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, Северус. Как чудесно, что вы пришли. 

− Я же обещал, профессор, − ответил Северус, пожимая ему руку. 

− Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь общаться с остальными гостями. Это вратарь национальной сборной Молдовы по квиддичу, − представил Слагхорн гостя сзади, − а это Бартоломеус Крауч. Заслуженный аврор из Департамента Магического Правопорядка Министерства. Чувствуйте себя как дома. 

− Пойду поищу засахаренный ананас, пока все не съели, − сказала Лили Северусу и растворилась в толпе. 

Он остался стоять один в углу, наблюдая за гостями. Барти Крауч-младший еще даже не учился в Хогвартсе – одним бременем на плечах меньше. Лили вернулась с блюдом, полным ломтиков ананаса. 

− Попробуй, Сев, они и правда очень вкусные. 

Северус взял кусочек только чтобы сделать ей приятное: странное дело, но аппетит улетучивался с каждым мгновением. 

− Сев, − окликнула Лили с набитым ртом, − я столкнулась с Розье около стола с закусками. Хочу немного с ним поболтать, он ведь тоже собирается к нам присоединиться. 

− Хорошо. Это очень хорошо.

− С тобой все нормально? Ты кажешься немного напряженным.

− Я в порядке. В полном, − коротко отозвался он. – Побуду здесь, поищу знакомые лица. 

− Ну ладно, я буду там, если понадоблюсь, − ответила Лили, указывая на стол с закусками в другом конце комнаты. 

Так Северус оказался один у стены своего бывшего кабинета. Ломтик ананаса внезапно вывалился из пальцев. Северус ощутил слабость в конечностях, по спине пробежал колючий холодок. Он никогда не испытывал такого ощущения.

Шум в кабинете становился невыносимым, вызывал головокружение и учащенный стук сердца. Испуганный внезапной потерей самообладания, он выбежал из кабинета и, будучи не в силах идти дальше, прислонился в холодной каменной стене чуть поодаль в подземелье.   
Северус рухнул на пол и попытался привести себя в чувство, качаясь и дергая себя за пряди волос. Его внезапно захлестнул ужас. 

Он не понимал, что происходит, и ощущал, что его начинает мутить, а тело покрывается холодным потом. Еще сильнее Северуса смущало отсутствие слез, словно у него не было причин расстраиваться. Он снова чувствовал приближение конца, словно невидимый дементор накинул плащ на его тело, отсекая весь свет.

− Северус, − раздался вдалеке спокойный голос. Не успел Северус его узнать, как человек присел рядом. – Могу я вам помочь?

Сдавленное ворчание было его единственной реакцией, поскольку он совершенно не понял вопроса. Две большие мозолистые руки обхватили его собственные и осторожно попытались высвободить их из волос. 

− Послушайте меня, Северус. Вы можете это сделать? 

Ему удалось кивнуть. 

− От вас требуется глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, когда я скажу.

Он сделал как было велено, резко сжав державшие его руки, и выдохнул. После нескольких попыток его дыхание постепенно выровнялось.

− Вы можете на меня посмотреть?

И тут он осознал, что перед ним сидит Слагхорн. На его лице застыло выражение глубокой озабоченности.

− Постарайтесь и дальше на меня смотреть, Северус. 

Он попытался поднять глаза, но это почему-то оказалось сложнее, нежели выровнять дыхание.

− Я отведу вас к мадам Помфри, пусть она присмотрит за вами сегодня. Я скоро вернусь и приведу мисс Эванс в Больничное Крыло. Как вам мое предложение? 

Северус согласно кивнул. Слагхорн поднял его на ноги, позволив на себя опереться.   
Сильно спотыкаясь, они вместе добрались до Больничного Крыла. Мадам Помфри уже приготовила свежую пижаму. 

− Теперь вы в надежных руках. Сейчас я позову мисс Эванс.

− Спасибо, − тихо пробормотал Северус. 

− Не волнуйтесь, сынок, просто отдыхайте. 

Слагхорн оставил его на койке, выделенной мадам Помфри. Не задавая дальнейших вопросов, целительница проверила его жизненные показатели, но не обнаружила ничего необычного. 

− Переоденьтесь, как только будете в силах, − произнесла она, скрывшись за занавеской. 

Он переоделся из костюма в больничную пижаму, невзирая на слегка дрожащие руки и пустое, как лист пергамента, сознание. Когда он лег, все, чего ему хотелось, это увидеть Лили. Казалось, прошла целая вечность прежде, чем она появилась.

− Привет, Сев, − тихо сказала она.

− Привет, Лилс, − отозвался он, чувствуя, как к нему медленно возвращается голос. 

Она присела на стул рядом и нежно погладила его взмокшие волосы. Он слегка расслабился от её прикосновения. 

− Сев, что, черт возьми, произошло? – шепнула она ему на ухо.

Мадам Помфри вернулась, чтобы проведать его.

− Ну что, мистер Снейп, вам немного полегчало? 

− Да, − он попытался сесть прямо. 

Лили помогла ему, подложив под голову еще несколько подушек. 

− Хотите знать, что с вами случилось? 

Оба – Северус и Лили – согласно кивнули.

− Профессор Слагхорн сообщил мне, что у вас случилась паническая атака. С вами когда-нибудь такое бывало? 

Северус отрицательно покачал головой. 

− Если вкратце, то внезапно вы ощутили непреодолимое чувство страха, отсюда дрожь и потеря контроля. Описание звучит знакомо?

− Да, именно так все и произошло.

− К сожалению, я мало чем способна помочь, но я могу дать вам зелье сна без сновидений.   
Если захотите. Надеюсь, этот случай останется единственным, но если приступ повторится, не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью.

− Хорошо, − ответил он, взяв пурпурное зелье. 

− Берите его, когда захотите. И я не возражаю, если мисс Эванс останется здесь на некоторое время. Но вы понимаете, что к полуночи должны быть в своей спальне, вместе с другими студентами?

− Конечно, − кивнул Лили. – Спасибо, мэм.

Мадам Помфри оставила их наедине. 

− Полагаю, сейчас ты не хочешь об этом говорить, − произнесла Лили, продолжая гладить его волосы.

− Нет, я слишком устал, чтобы мыслить здраво, − с большим трудом ответил Северус. 

− Могу я что-нибудь для тебя сделать перед уходом?

− Сколько у тебя времени?

− По крайней мере час.

− Тогда твой черед рассказать мне сказку.

− Ты же знаешь, я ужасно рассказываю сказки, − усмехнулась Лили. 

− Уверен, у тебя отлично получится сказка о магии.

Лили задумалась, сочиняя что-нибудь интересное. К счастью, она вспомнила, что еще идет Хэллоуин. 

− В первый же год нашего пребывания здесь, в этот самый день, мы сбежали с пира в Большом зале и поднялись на Астрономическую Башню. Я не совсем понимала значение Хэллоуина, и ты начал рассказывать, что когда-то летучие мыши были дурным знаком, а тыквы – символом душ умерших. − Северус улыбнулся ей, борясь с одолевающим его сном. − Интереснее всего были твои сказки о кострах, символизировавших окончание лета. Считается, что на Хэллоуин завеса между нашим миром и миром духов очень тонка, потому огонь должен был отгонять злых духов. − Он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как её маленькая ручка все еще гладит его волосы. − В этот день мертвецы ходят среди нас. И это прекрасно. 

_От автора:_ разговор Северуса и Лили о хэллоуинских кострах и мире духов – это отсылка к моему самому первому фанфику «Хэллоуин 1981».

В этом фанфике у Северуса будет посттравматическое расстройство. Главная причина – мой бывший муж служил в армии, и я на собственном опыте узнала, каково это: жить с человеком, который страдает от ужасов войны. Конечно, опыт каждого человека с ПТСР отличается, потому я использую собственный.


	19. Глава 19. Маггловские химикаты для борьбы с ликантропией

Солнце светило в высокие окна Больничного Крыла. Северус проснулся рано, не привыкнув к тому количеству солнечного света, которого столь явно не хватало в общей гостиной Слизерина. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи вернулись не сразу, но благодаря неиспользованному флакону зелья сна без сновидений на прикроватном столике Северус все вспомнил. 

Хотя больничная койка была теплой и удобной, ему хотелось вернуться в спальню и переодеться в свою мантию. Сегодня он собирался встретиться с Дамоклом Бэлби в «Трех метлах», и ему вовсе не хотелось опаздывать. Убедившись, что мадам Помфри его не видит, он надел костюм Фрэнка и улизнул. 

К своему вящему неудовольствию, он обнаружил что Эйвери и Мальсибер не спят.

– Вы поглядите, кто вернулся, − усмехнулся Мальсибер. – Где ты был, Снейп?

− Не думаю, что тебя это касается, Мальсибер, − резко ответил Северус. 

− Немного обиделся, да? Держу пари, ты был со своей грязнокровной подружкой. Наверняка лапал её в каком-нибудь пустом кабинете. 

Без колебаний Северус схватил ближайший пузырек с зельем и швырнул в голову Мальсибера, промахнувшись всего на дюйм. Тот, хоть и в шоке, но все же не сдержал ухмылки:

− Я расцениваю это как согласие. 

Прежде, чем Мальсибер успел сказать что-то еще, Северус прошел в ванную и встал под горячий душ. 

Мальсибер и Эйвери, в особенности Мальсибер, начинали создавать проблемы. Тот факт, что Малфой тоже будет сегодня в Хогсмиде, лишь усугублял ситуацию, поскольку он был убежден, что они втроем встретятся, а его не будет.

У Северуса было нехорошее предчувствие, что сегодняшний день станет мостом между ним и Темным Лордом. Мостом, который их разделит, но в то же время соединит неразрывно, совсем как в предыдущей жизни. 

Он был связан с войной, как реки связаны с морем. Он всегда будет к этому возвращаться. Так было всегда. 

Выйдя из душа, он с облегчением увидел, что Эйвери и Мальсибер ушли, а Розье проснулся. 

− Ты в порядке, приятель? 

− Все нормально, − ответил Северус, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

− Вчера вечером мы с Эванс обсуждали вашу группу защиты, но нас прервал Слагхорн. Он сказал, с тобой что-то произошло.

− Да, я плохо себя почувствовал. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я предпочитаю об этом не разговаривать.

− Конечно, нет, это не мое дело. Скажи, Снейп, ты уже нашел место для группы защиты?

− Да. Завтра я планирую собрать всех, кто хотел присоединиться, и сказать им, где встречаемся. 

− Отлично. Я пообещал Вэнити, что встречусь с ней на тренировке по квиддичу. Увидимся, Снейп.

Чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, Северус отправился завтракать в Большой зал, когда к нему подбежала Лили.

− Сев! – вскрикнула она. – Куда ты, черт возьми, подевался?

− Я только что из гост…

− А я искала тебя в Больничном Крыле, тупой ты идиот, − уперла руки в бока Лили, нехорошо сощурившись. – Я хотела тебя навестить, но мадам Помфри сказала, ты только что ушел.

Северус обожал, когда Лили сердилась, и ощутил потребность пошутить. 

− Ты ужасно похожа на мою маму, когда так на меня смотришь.

Брови Лили скрылись под волосами.

− Я напоминаю тебе мать…

− Ага. Мелкая любительница покомандовать, ключевое слово – «мелкая». 

− Ах ты засранец, − процедила она сквозь зубы, её маленький кулачок врезался в его ключицу. – Ты тупой мелкий…

− Нет, единственная малявка здесь – это ты, − поддразнил её Северус. 

До него дошло, что все испорчено, когда её лицо стало одного цвета с волосами. 

− Что ж, зато ты настоящий бог остроумия, − прошипела она. – И лучше тебе загладить вину до похода в Хогсмид, Северус Снейп. – Она резко развернулась на каблуках. – А теперь прошу меня извинить, я хочу поесть. 

Северус последовал за ней к столу Гриффиндора и с болью осознал, что забыл рассказать ей о встрече с Дамоклом.

− Лилс, боюсь, мне придется тебя разочаровать, − осторожно начал он, наполняя тарелку копченой рыбой.

− Что такое, Сев?

− Я могу пойти с тобой в Хогсмид, но не смогу провести там целый день. – От её разочарованного взгляда он почувствовал себя немного виноватым. – Я кое-что забыл тебе рассказать.

− Я тебя слушаю.

− Причина, по которой мне выделили целую лабораторию, в первую очередь заключается в том, что я придумал нечто потенциально революционное. 

− Продолжай. 

− Я встречаюсь с Дамоклом Бэлби. Он известный зельевар, мы договорились о сотрудничестве. 

Лили выронила тост.

− Сев, это же просто потрясающе!

− Ты так думаешь? А то я опасался, ты стукнешь меня ножом за то, что я не рассказал тебе.

− Тот факт, что ты встречаешься со знаменитым зельеваром, отменяет мое желание тебя заколоть, Сев. Это просто невероятно! 

Довольный, что Лили не слишком на него сердится, Северус принялся за свою копченую рыбу. 

− И что же именно ты изобрел? – поинтересовалась Лили.

Северус наклонился, не желая, чтобы их подслушали.

− Это поможет страдающим ликантропией людям сохранить здравый рассудок. Они не будут представлять опасности ни для других, ни для себя.

Лили покачала головой, будто не в силах в это поверить.

− Ты никогда не перестаешь меня удивлять, Сев. 

Как только они отправились в Хогсмид, Лили уединилась с Мэри и Алисой, чтобы посплетничать о вчерашнем вечере, а собеседником Северуса оказался Фрэнк. 

− Ну как вчера повеселился, Северус? – спросил он.

Хорошо, что Лили не разболтала подружкам о его панической атаке. Северус начал рассказывать Фрэнку, что вечеринка прошла нормально, просто он ушел пораньше.

− Я могу вернуть тебе костюм, как только домовые эльфы принесут его из чистки, − добавил он. 

− Это не к спеху. Ты уже нашел место, где мы могли бы попрактиковаться?

− На самом деле, да. Я поговорю со всеми, кто хочет принять участие завтра, и график буду составлять на основе их ответов. 

− И где это оно? 

− Седьмой этаж, там есть потайной вход. Я держу его в секрете, пока мы не будем готовы.

Едва они добрались до Хогсмида, Фрэнк свернул налево, а Северус – направо. 

− Ты не пойдешь с нами в «Сладкое Королевство», Северус?

− Мне надо кое-что сделать, − покачал он головой. – Лилс может ввести тебя в курс дела. Увидимся позже!

− Удачи, Сев! – крикнула Лили, сворачивая за угол вместе с подругами. 

Он помчался к «Трем метлам», надеясь, что, если Малфой где-то поблизости, то он его не увидит. Он избегал Малфоя не из-за страха, а, скорее, потому, что взрослая пугающая холодность не была свойственна ему пятнадцатилетнему. 

К его вящей досаде, паб «Три Метлы» был забит. Северус нашел маленький столик в дальнем углу зала, откуда хорошо просматривалось все вокруг. В таких условиях и шум не слишком беспокоил. 

− Северус Снейп? – раздался чей-то голос. – Я ищу человека по имени Северус Снейп.

Вошедший в паб мужчина был гораздо моложе, чем ожидал Северус.

− Я здесь, мистер Бэлби! – крикнул он. – Я занял вам столик.

− Рад познакомиться, мистер Снейп, − произнес Бэлби, пожимая ему руку.

− Пожалуйста, зовите меня Северусом. 

− Тогда и вы зовите меня Дамоклом, Северус. 

За спиной Дамокла в пабе возникли Мародеры. Сперва Северус посмотрел на их появление как на очередную неприятность, но потом взглянул на это с другой стороны.

Ему повезло, что Мародеры уселись рядом с его столиком. Теперь все, что ему было нужно – говорить достаточно громко, чтобы Люпин услышал, что их с Дамоклом разговор касается оборотней. 

− Я взял ваше письмо с собой, Северус. Должен признать, меня впечатляют ваши основные идеи…

Вскоре, как могут лишь два человека, поглощенные общим делом, они погрузились в жаркую дискуссию о конкретных ингредиентах зелья.

− Я кое-что захватил с собой, − сказал Дамокл и вынул из кармана стеклянную трубочку, наполненную жидкостью янтарного цвета. 

− Это химическое соединение, изобретенное магглами. Они еще не знают, что могут сделать благодаря ему в мире медицины, а вот я нашел ему применение.

Северус взял трубочку и принялся с интересом разглядывать.

− А что оно дает?

− Это химическое вещество, воздействующее на нейроны мозга. Если бы мы могли каким-то образом создать зелье на его основе, мы могли бы попробовать сохранить разум человека внутри оборотня.

При упоминании слова «оборотень» Люпин начал так усиленно вертеть головой, что чуть не свернул себе шею. 

− Услышал что-то интересное, Люпин? – небрежно поинтересовался Северус. 

− Нет-нет, извини. Просто показалось, − он вновь развернулся к Мародерам. 

Северус вновь взглянул на янтарную жидкость. Ему уже доводилось использовать определенный химикат прежде, возможно, как раз этот, но в другой форме. В любом случае Северус хотел с ним поработать.

− Дамокл, можно я оставлю его себе?

− Конечно. Мне уже пора, Северус. Будем поддерживать связь через переписку.

Они поблагодарили друг друга за проделанную работу, после чего Дамокл покинул паб, оставив Северуса одного.

Желая как можно скорее покинуть переполненный паб, он отправился на поиски Лили.   
Надеясь, что Люпин услышал все, что ему нужно было слышать.


	20. Глава 20. Присутствие Люциуса Малфоя

Спрятав в пальто стеклянный флакончик, подаренный Дамоклом, Северус отправился искать Лили и её друзей в магазинах.

В «Сладкое Королевство» Северус не осмелился войти из-за толпы, но не увидел ни следа оживленной рыжеволосой девчушки. Он решил попытать счастья где-нибудь еще. Не обнаружил он Лили ни в магазине Писарро, ни в «Дэрвиш и Бэнгз» (зато пополнил припасы компонентов для зелий), ни в «Спринт-ведьме». 

Он заметил ее в окне музыкальной лавки Доминика Маэстро (странно, что раньше не догадался). Она перебирала струны гитары. 

− Никто никогда не говорил вам, что невежливо не откликаться на чье-то приглашение, мистер Снейп?

Северус со вздохом обернулся. Единственный человек, которого он надеялся избежать, сумел найти его.

Хотя у Малфоя еще не было трости, он уже обладал аурой авторитета, которой так славился в дальнейшей жизни. Северус никогда не был столь рослым, как Малфой, но его пятнадцатилетняя версия странным образом покорялась этому человеку.

− И тебе привет, Малфой, − холодно ответил он. – У тебя есть какая-то особая причина прерывать мой день? 

Уверенный взгляд Малфоя сменился хмурым выражением лица.

− Думаю, нам надо немного поболтать.

Последнее, чего хотелось Северусу, это немного поболтать с Малфоем, особенно, когда Лили так близко. Но он не успел придумать причину для отказа. 

− Ладно, − пришлось согласиться. – Но только не в «Кабаньей Голове», там зверски несет.

− Тогда пойдем просто прогуляемся.

Малфой не произнес ни слова, пока они не добрались до железной дороги в конце Хогсмида, но когда они зашагали вдоль рельс, он заговорил. 

− Мальсибер сообщил, что ты, скажем так, отдаляешься от дела Темного Лорда. 

Северус остановился и взглянул на собеседника.

− Как поживает Нарцисса? 

− А что? – растерялся Малфой.

− Вы ведь недавно поженились?

Несмотря на напыщенную серьезность, Малфой не сдержал улыбки в уголках рта.

− Да, мы поженились прошлым летом.

Судя по выражению лица, Малфой мыслями вернулся к счастливому воспоминанию.

− Ты ведь очень её любишь? – ровно спросил Северус.

− Конечно. 

− Тогда объясни мне вот что, Малфой, − Северус резко повысил голос. – Почему, если ты её так сильно любишь, ты все еще хочешь втянуть её в свои неприятности в Темным Лордом? 

И без того бледное, лицо Малфоя совсем побелело. 

− Снейп, ты всерьез полагаешь, − выплюнул он, − что Цисси не способна самостоятельно принимать решения по таким вопросам?

− Совершенно не сомневаюсь, что она вполне способна самостоятельно о себе позаботиться, − спокойно ответил Северус. – Меня волнует то, что ты, кажется, сильнее заботишься о деле, нежели о ней.

Малфой сделал жест, словно собирался извлечь волшебную палочку.

− Почему тебя так волнует наша с женой жизнь, Снейп? 

− Потому, что я хорошо помню, что все, чего вы когда-либо хотели – это жить спокойной комфортной жизнью с одним или двумя детьми за счет состояния семьи. 

Малфой отвел глаза то ли от злости, то ли от смущения из-за того, что в словах Северуса была доля правды.

− Я не буду указывать тебе, как жить, Малфой, − Северус понизил голос, − но могу посоветовать выбрать свою семью, а не чужие амбиции. 

Малфой справился с собой.

− Ты стал мудрее с тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз. Но это не объясняет причину твоего неожиданного отказа, хотя несколько месяцев назад ты рвался присоединиться к нам.

− Наоборот, Малфой, это отвечает на все вопросы. А теперь прошу меня извинить – в Хогсмиде меня кое-кто ждет. 

Северус собирался уйти, но Малфой схватил его за руку.

− Не так быстро, Снейп. Скажи, ты не видел Розье? В последнее время он тоже не слишком часто со мной общается.

Северус сбросил руку Малфоя со своего плеча.

− Розье сейчас на тренировке по квиддичу. У Вэнити безумный режим тренировок. У него сейчас больше ни на что времени не остается. 

− На этот раз я поверю тебе на слово, Снейп, но очень надеюсь, что он не пойдет по твоим стопам, − Малфой мерзко ухмыльнулся. – Особенно при такой семье, как у него.

− Ты же знаешь Вэнити. Она сделает все возможное, чтобы выиграть первый матч по квиддичу против Гриффиндора. Особенно теперь, когда она возглавила команду Слизерина. А теперь прошу меня извинить, я должен идти. 

Северус направился обратно в деревню, но услышал голос Малфоя.

− Снейп, − резко окликнул Малфой, и он оглянулся. – Надеюсь, она стоит того, чтобы за неё умереть. 

Лили уже не было в музыкальной лавке, не было также никаких следов Фрэнка, Алисы и Мэри, потому Северус предположил, что они вернулись в замок. 

Теперь, когда магазины почти опустели, он осмелился зайти в «Сладкое Королевство» и купить сладостей для Лили, чтобы компенсировать ей свое отсутствие на протяжении дня. В конце концов, он обещал. 

Вернувшись, он обнаружил всю компанию за столом Гриффиндора. Они играли в «Великолепную взрывчатку». 

Но Лили не выглядела счастливой. Она швырнула карты на стол, заставив их пыхтеть и дымиться, и потопала к нему.

− Нам надо поговорить, Северус, − выплюнула она. Он увидел недоуменный взгляд Фрэнка, словно тот тоже не понимал, что происходит. Лили потащила Северуса в лабораторию.

− Может, хотя бы попытаешься объяснить, что происходит? – спросил он, закрыв дверь.

Лили смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди.

− Ты сказал, что планируешь встретиться с зельеваром, Северус.

− Так и было. Я встретился с ним в…

− Не знала, что у этого зельевара лицо Люциуса Малфоя.

Северусу захотелось стукнуться головой о стену.

− Лилс, − он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, − сегодня я встречался с мистером Бэлби.

− Неужели глаза меня обманули? – сердито спросила Лили.

− Нет, позже у меня была небольшая стычка с Малфоем, но, уверяю тебя, против моей воли.

Северус сам не заметил, как уставился в пол. У Лили действительно была сверхъестественная способность заставлять его чувствовать себя неловко.

Лили глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. 

− Что Малфой хотел от тебя, Сев? 

− Ему было интересно, почему я в последнее время не выходил на связь.

− И что ты ему ответил?

− Что не могу выполнить его просьбу. 

Лили села перед аквариумом, глядя на рыбку, ищущую корм.

− Мне очень жаль, Сев, − тихо произнесла она.

− Не бойся, − он сел рядом, − я понимаю, что тебе, должно быть, сложно доверять мне.

− Просто… Иногда я боюсь, что у тебя возникнет искушение вернуться к старому образу жизни.

− О чем ты?

− Ты был такой холодный, отстраненный, резкий. Больше не тот Северус, с которым я познакомилась на детской площадке. 

Её глаза заблестели от слез. Не совсем понимая, что делать дальше, Северус достал пару бутылок сливочного пива и плитку шоколада, купленные в «Сладком Королевстве». 

− Бери, тебе сразу станет легче, − он протянул кусочек шоколадки. 

− Спасибо, Сев, − она действительно заулыбалась, съев сладость.

− Я же обещал загладить вину.

− Сев, − произнесла Лили с набитым ртом, – прежде, чем ты расскажешь о встрече с мистером Бэлби, может, расскажешь о вчерашнем?

− Честно говоря, Лилс, я и сам не знаю, что вчера произошло, − Северус сделал глоток сливочного пива.

− И профессор Слагхорн, и мадам Помфри утверждают, что у тебя была паническая атака. Это очень серьезно, Сев, − произнесла Лили с озабоченным видом. 

− Слушай, Лилс, − Северус поставил пиво на стол, − в кабинете было полно народу, и я попросту испугался. Не знаю, почему, но надеюсь, это больше никогда не повторится. 

− А ты помнишь, о чем думал в момент приступа?

Северус опустил взгляд, чтобы она не заметила его обеспокоенность.

− Я думал, что сейчас умру.


	21. Глава 21. Создание Молодого Ордена

В воскресенье за завтраком Северусу удалось собрать всех желающих вступить в группу защиты за столом Гриффиндора. 

Было немного странно разговаривать с учениками на равных, а не как учитель.

− Все доброе утро, − поздоровался Северус. – Я попросил вас прийти сюда потому, что нашел место, где мы сможем практиковаться в Защите от Темных Искусств без помех. Не знаю, все ли уже в курсе, но группу возглавит Фрэнк. 

Фрэнк слегка покраснел, когда все на него уставились.

− Я… я составил несколько планов уроков, мне помогли родственники, − пробормотал он. – Всякие нюансы, которые могут оказаться полезными против сторонников Сами-Знаете-Кого.

− Не скромничай, Фрэнк, − Алиса ткнула его локтем в бок. – Я же знаю, что ты хорош в своем деле. 

− Не хочу долго говорить об этом, пока мы здесь, − продолжил Северус, − но, если все окажутся свободны, первую встречу мы могли бы провести сегодня днем. − Все кивнули в знак согласия. – Ни у кого нет тренировки по квиддичу или других важных дел?

− Нет, ответил Розье. – В Рейвенкло поле забронировано на воскресенье, так что мы с Фрэнком свободны.

− Хорошо, тогда я бы хотел пригласить вас в полдень на седьмой этаж.

− А что на седьмом этаже, кроме гриффиндорской гостиной и нескольких пустых кабинетов? – спросила Мэри.

− Увидишь, − таинственно ответила Лили. – Это будет сюрприз.

Им предстояло убить еще несколько часов, и Северус с подругой решили провести их в своей лаборатории. Поработать над оставшейся домашкой и разлить зелья по бутылочкам.

− Значит, это тебе дал мистер Бэлби? – спросила Лили, держа в руке янтарный флакон. 

− Да, − кивнул Северус. − По всей видимости, это какое-то маггловское изобретение, которое вмешивается в работу нейронов мозга. Думаю, оно возымеет положительный эффект, если добавить в него волчий аконит.

− Разве волчий аконит не ядовит? 

− Листья – да, но мне нужен именно корень. И компоненты надо собрать в следующее полнолуние. 

− Просто из любопытства, Сев: зачем циклиться на ликантропии?

Северус сел на стол, за которым она сидела.

− Лилс, − спокойно произнес он. – Ты же помнишь, что со мной произошло в прошлом году?

− В прошлом году с тобой много чего случалось.

– Я про шуточку Мародеров. Едва не стоившую мне жизни, смею добавить.

Лили поставила пузырек на стол.

− Я до сих пор так толком и не знаю, что тогда произошло внизу, Сев. Я помню только, что тогда вас всех чуть не исключили.

− Ты же знаешь, что я подозреваю Люпина в том, что он оборотень…

− Пожалуйста, Сев, мы же это обсуждали…

− Лилс, пожалуйста, дай мне договорить. Можешь мне не верить, но именно это привело меня к работе над зельем, которое в перспективе может помочь людям, страдающим ликантропией.

− Все равно это не объясняет, почему именно ликантропия, почему не…

− Потому, что я жутко боюсь оборотней, вот почему! Ну вот я все и рассказал, − он изящно спрыгнул со стола и уселся перед кипящим котлом. 

Лили встала со стула и осторожно положила руку ему на плечо, но он лишь раздраженно отмахнулся.

− Прости, − прошептала она. – Я не должна была сомневаться в твоих мотивах.

Он не ответил, лишь продолжал рассеянно смотреть в котел. Он злился вовсе не на Лили. Он злился на себя за то, что такая глупость, как оборотень, все еще пугает его даже спустя столько лет. 

− Сев, нам пора наверх, − осторожно произнесла Лили.

Он отбросил лопаточку в сторону и закрыл лицо руками. Она положила руки ему на колени. 

− Посмотри на меня Сев, − мягко сказала она. – Прости за то, что я сказала.

− Дело не в тебе, Лилс, − он убрал ладони от лица. – Я злюсь на себя.

− А почему? 

− За то, что боюсь, хотя не должен. 

− Тогда, − сказала она, слегка сжимая его руки, − я сохраню твой секрет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.

− Что же?

− Я не хочу, чтобы ты отгораживался от меня. Я твоя подруга, тебе нечего стыдиться.

− Постараюсь, − он попытался, чтобы голос звучал ободряюще.

Лили выпустила его руки и встала.

− Сев, я знаю, ты не любитель этого дела, но можно я тебя обниму?

Когда он встал, то ощутил, как её руки обвились вокруг его талии, а лицо прижалось к груди. Она уже обнимала его прежде, и почему-то он никогда не возражал, хотя от других не стерпел бы подобных жестов (он вообще никому не позволял себя трогать, если уж на то пошло). Он зарылся лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая их мускусный аромат, такой знакомый и привычный. 

− Думаю, нас ждут наверху, − глухо произнесла Лили.

− Тогда пошли? – Северус чувствовал себя на удивление расслабленным.

Они поспешили на седьмой этаж. Лили оказалась права: их ждали.

− Итак, куда мы идем? – спросил Люпин.

− Погоди и увидишь, − с энтузиазмом ответила Лили.

Северус подошел к каменной стене, трижды, как прежде, прошелся вдоль, повторяя, что ему необходимо место для тренировки, и перед их глазами возникла большая дубовая дверь.  
Едва они вошли, дверь закрылась, чтобы никто больше не смог войти. Все удивленно оглядывались по сторонам.

− Отлично, Северус, − произнес Фрэнк, возясь с какими-то подушками. – Это больше, чем я мог себе представить. 

Фрэнк сложил кругом на полу семь подушек и велел всем собраться. 

− Прежде, чем мы начнем, − заговорил Северус, − все ли знают, что такое Орден Феникса.  
Все, кроме Розье, кивнули.

− Понятия не имею, Снейп, пожалуйста, просвети меня.

− Орден создал профессор Дамблдор, это сила, направленная против Темного Лорда. Он состоит из людей, обученных бороться со всем, что имеет отношение к Тьме.

− Все ли здесь планируют присоединиться к Ордену? – поинтересовался Розье.

Присутствующие согласно закивали.

− Я хочу драться, − решительно заявил Фрэнк. 

− Я магглорожденная, − добавила Лили. – Если я не буду бороться за свое место в волшебном мире, то места мне не останется.

− Тогда почему же никто до сих пор этого не сделал?

− Из-за слежки, − ответил Северус. – А еще потому, что преподавание Защиты от Темных Искусств ведется на весьма низком уровне, и поэтому мы сегодня здесь.

Северус взглянул на Фрэнка, давая понять, что пришел его черед перехватить инициативу.

− Я… эээ… подготовил несколько уроков, которые, как мне кажется, могут пригодиться на случай, если когда-нибудь мы столкнемся с противником на дуэли.

− Может, придумаем название для нашей группы, прежде, чем начать? – подняла руку Алиса.

− Да… наверное. Есть идеи?

− Поскольку все мы будущие члены Ордена, − заметил Розье, − как насчет Молодого Ордена? Группа для всех будущих членов Ордена. 

− Мне нравится, − сказал Фрэнк. – Будут еще вопросы или предложения, прежде, чем мы начнем?

− Да, Фрэнк, − подал голос Северус. – Чему ты нас в первую очередь научишь? 

Выражение лица Фрэнка изменилось на новое, более решительное, он встал: 

− Я собираюсь научить вас чарам, которые в бою могут оказаться самыми удобными. В частности заклинанию, которое вы сможете наложить, не причинив вреда. Встаньте и следуйте моим указаниям. 

Все подчинились его просьбе. Фрэнк отлевитировал подушки, и из них получилась аккуратная стопка у стены. 

− Сегодня я обучу вас обезоруживающему заклинанию.

Северус не сдержал ухмылки, услышав о намерении Фрэнка. Он тоже учил обезоруживающему заклинанию в тот короткий период, когда был восстановлен Дуэльный Клуб. Фрэнк, похоже, понимал, сколь важно обезоружить противника в бою.

Он разбил их на пары и поставил у стены. Северус стоял напротив Лили и думал, быть с ней помягче или нет.

Сперва Фрэнк проверил, все ли твердо стоят на ногах, а потом показал правильное движение палочки и заклинание.

Вскоре комната наполнилась красным светом, всюду летали волшебные палочки.

− Сев, ты делаешь это невербально! Так нечестно! – крикнула Лили с другого конца комнаты, вновь подбирая палочку. 

− Лилс, ты веришь, что Пожиратели Смерти в бою честно будут выкрикивать заклинания? – отозвался Северус.

− Экспеллиармус! – громко произнесла Лили, прежде, чем выпрямиться. 

Ей удалось выбить у Северуса палочку, да так, что он потерял равновесие. Она подошла, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

− Почему бы тебе меня не научить, раз ты такой умный?

Спустя несколько часов практики им удалось освоить заклинание, и они вновь уселись в круг. 

Фрэнк смотрел на своих учеников с большой гордостью.

− Сегодня все прошло на удивление хорошо, − радостно произнес он. – Все хотят снова собраться в следующее воскресенье?

Поскольку это был самый удобный день, они договорились о встречах по воскресеньям.   
Мэри, Алиса и Розье разошлись по своим спальням.

− Спасибо, что предоставил мне такую возможность, Северус, − сказал Фрэнк.

− Я от тебя не отстану, − добавила Лили. – Пожалуйста, научи нас творить невербальные чары. Думаю, это было бы весьма полезно. До встречи завтра на уроке.

Фрэнк и Лили вышли, оставив его наедине с Розье и Люпином.

− Если моя семья узнает, я труп, − осторожно сказал Розье.

− Если твоя семья узнает, мы с Дамблдором сможем защитить тебя, − ответил Северус. – Тебе не о чем волноваться.

− До встречи в гостиной, − понимающе кивнул Розье и ушел.

Таким образом Северус очутился наедине с Люпином. Он ожидал, что это произойдет, поскольку у Люпина наверняка накопилась куча вопросов относительно подслушанного в «Трех метлах» разговора.

Люпин огляделся по сторонам, словно хотел убедиться в том, что теперь они одни.

− Итак, насчет того зелья…


	22. Глава 22. Глядя на Луну с вершины Башни

− Я надеялся, что ты подслушал меня в баре, − спокойно проговорил Северус. – Может, прогуляемся?

Не слишком охотно Люпин последовал за ним из Выручай-Комнаты. Пока они не дошли до школьного двора, никто из них не проронил ни слова. На улице мелко моросил дождь, но ни одного, ни другого, похоже, ничуть не волновала погода.

− Наверное, мне стоит извиниться перед тобой за случившееся в прошлом году, − осторожно начал Люпин.

− Не твоя вина, что вокруг тебя вьется кучка идиотов, которых ты считаешь друзьями.

Казалось, Люпин хотел поспорить, но передумал.

− Зачем же ты встретился с тем человеком в баре?

− Его зовут Дамокл Бэлби. Нам удалось создать основу для зелья, которое могло бы помочь страдающим от ликантропии людям. 

Люпин остановился и в замешательстве взглянул на Северуса.

− Ты говоришь о лекарстве?

− Не совсем. Оно поможет контролировать разум в состоянии трансформации.

Северус зашагал вперед. Изумленный Люпин пошел за ним.

− Но, Снейп, почему ты это делаешь? – спросил он, когда они проходили мимо хижины Хагрида. 

− У меня две причины, − начал Северус. – Буду предельно честен. Во-первых, я не доверяю тому существу, в которое ты превращаешься раз в месяц. Оно меня пугает. А вторая причина заключается в том, что я не доверяю твоим дружкам. 

− Первую причину я полностью понимаю, − ответил Люпин. – Но какое отношение к этому имеют мои друзья?

− Неужто ты думаешь, я не в курсе их маленькой тайны? – рявкнул Северус. – О том, что они незарегистрированные анимаги? Я знаю, что они пошли на это из-за тебя, Люпин, это все очень трогательно, но тащить тебя в лес на поиски приключений, рискуя жизнями всех остальных – так себе идея.

Не зная, куда идти, Северус направился к полю для квиддича.

− Пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому, − негромко попросил Люпин.

− Не волнуйся, я уже пообещал Дамблдору молчать об этом, − к Северусу вернулось его обычное хладнокровие.

А лицо Люпина исказилось от ужаса.

− Дамблдору известно, что они анимаги? – прохрипел он.

− Ну конечно, известно, придурок, − невозмутимо ответил Северус. – Иногда мне кажется, что его пронзительные голубые глаза видят даже сквозь стены. – Теперь они стояли перед полем для квиддича. – Люпин, не хочешь посидеть в одной из Башен? 

Люпин кивнул в знак согласия, они поднялись к зрительным местам Рэйвенкло и уселись на скамейку.

− Я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты так утруждаешься ради таких, как я, − произнес Люпин, опустив глаза.

Северус поднял голову, думая, как лучше ответить на этот вопрос.

− В этой войне, − наконец, начал он, − многие оборотни встанут на сторону Темного Лорда. Причина заключается в том, что общество не считает вас людьми. Темный Лорд посулит им человеческое отношение в обмен на службу. То, чего у них нет в волшебном мире.

− Ты веришь, что некоторые оборотни согласятся перейти на нашу сторону, если пообещать им альтернативу?

− Возможно. Уверенности, конечно, никакой, но попробовать стоит.

На мгновение между ними повисло молчание.

Люпин смотрел наверх, словно ища луну, скрытую за тучами в темнеющем сером небе. 

− Как ты считаешь, Снейп, когда-нибудь от моей болезни найдут лекарство?

− Не знаю, − искренне ответил Северус. – Как у всего в жизни, здесь есть две стороны. Свет и тьма, жизнь и смерть, возможно, излечение и болезнь. Все на этой планете взаимосвязано.

− Значит, ты думаешь, есть какой-то выход?

− У меня такое ощущение, что твоя болезнь так связана с луной потому, что, возможно, пришла не с этой планеты. И пришла откуда-то с другой целью. 

Люпин смотрел на Северуса так, будто увидел его впервые в жизни.

− Хочешь сказать, она может быть инопланетной?

− Именно это я и говорю. 

− И поэтому единственное лекарство, вероятно, находится не здесь, а где-то там, наверху?

− Боюсь, что так. 

Они вернулись в замок вовремя: туча пролилась дождем, и песок превратился в грязь.

− А ты не знаешь, когда я смогу испробовать твое зелье? – спросил Люпин, когда они согревались в прихожей с помощью чар.

− Ты хочешь испробовать то, что у меня получится? – удивленно спросил Северус.

− Я уже готов пробовать все, что угодно.

− Что ж, резонно. Надеюсь, что-нибудь будет готово к Рождеству или сразу после него.

− Я умею ждать, − Люпин попытался улыбнуться. – Спасибо, Снейп, что делаешь это для меня. Может, не такой уж ты и злобный затворник, каким я тебя считал.

− Уединение помогает мне думать. Доброй ночи, Люпин. Завтра увидимся на занятиях.

Они разошлись в разные стороны. У себя Северус нашел встревоженного Розье.

− Мы можем поговорить, Снейп? – тихо спросил он.

− Садись на мою кровать, − велел Северус и уселся напротив Розье, задернув шторы. 

− Силенцио, − пробормотал он, взмахнув волшебной палочкой по углам кровати. 

− Что это за чары?

− Заклинание моего авторства, чтобы нас не подслушали.

− Умно.

− Одно из лучших моих изобретений, если можно так выразиться. Но это не важно, о чем ты хотел поговорить, Розье?

− Я и впрямь хотел вступить в Орден Феникса, но… − он понизил голос, − как по-твоему, Дамблдор мне позволит? Он ведь наверняка многое знает о моей семье…

− Розье, у Дамблдора есть собственные средства связи. Вокруг него летают пташки, которые нашептывают все обо всем. Если он найдет причину не доверять тебе, это будет веская причина.

− Снейп, если моя семья узнает…

− …мы сможем убедить их присоединиться к нам.

− Не думаю, что это возможно, − грустно ответил Розье. – Либо ради Ордена мне придется бросить семью, либо остаться на их стороне. Заполучить и то, и другое невозможно.

− Послушай, Розье, я не могу приказать тебе выбирать. И то, и другое важно. Но могу тебе сказать вот что: бросить семью гораздо легче, нежели отказаться от войны. С семьей ты всегда сможешь воссоединиться, но война неизбежна. 

− Не понимаю, что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

− Что бы ни случилось, война все равно грядет. Она войдет в мир, который мы знаем, и станет частью каждого, вне зависимости от того, на чьей стороне мы воюем. Она станет частью наших жизней, сердец и умов. 

− Кажется, я понимаю, − произнес Розье. – Просто… просто из любопытства, Снейп… Ты отвернулся от дела Темного Лорда. Что заставило тебя передумать?

− Осознание, что я потеряю все, что мне дорого.

− Знаю, о чем ты, − фыркнул Розье. – И не могу тебя винить. А теперь давай спать, − он выбрался из кровати Северуса и залез в свою. 

Северус не устал, но в животе заурчало, и он вспомнил, что не ел после занятий в Выручай-Комнате. 

Он не знал, спит ли Лили, но попробовать стоило. Он помчался вверх по лестнице к портрету Гриффиндора.

− А для меня есть какой-то способ войти? – спросил он Полную Даму.

− Только если знаешь пароль, − напыщенно произнесла она, делая глоток вина.

− Пароль я не знаю, но не могли бы вы взглянуть, нет ли в общей гостиной Лили Эванс, пожалуйста?

− Ну ладно, но только потому, что ты вежливо попросил.

Полная Дама исчезла и через пару минут вернулась. Портрет распахнулся настежь.

− Привет, Сев, − сонно произнесла растрепанная Лили. – Зачем явился?

− Ты готова к небольшому приключению?

При упоминании приключения глаза Лили слегка расширились.

− И куда же оно нас приведет, позволь спросить?

− На кухню, − ответил он, удивляясь собственному энтузиазму. – Кажется, я нашел способ туда проникнуть.

− Дай мне минутку. Я сейчас вернусь.

Спустя пару минут Лили действительно возвратилась. И выглядела гораздо свежее, нежели в прошлый раз.

− А вдруг нас поймают, Сев? – спросила она по пути вниз.

− С каких пор тебя беспокоит, что тебя не застанут в постели? Кроме того, думаю, что патрулирует Люпин, так что мы в безопасности.

Оказавшись внизу, он направился к гостиной Хаффлпаффа и остановился перед большим портретом, изображающим вазу с фруктами.

− Просто пощекочи грушу, − сказал он Лили.

Она сделала, как ей сказали, и груша превратилась в дверную ручку. Северус придержал дверь, чтобы она вошла.

− Добро пожаловать на кухню Хогвартса, − сказал он изумленной Лили. – Давай немного перекусим.


	23. Глава 23. Гриффиндор против Слизерина

Ко вторнику Северусу и Лили удалось приготовить отличный Бодрящий эликсир, и они решили внести его в список зелий на продажу. Студенты начинали уставать, и зелье в зимнюю пору в перспективе могло стать золотой жилой. 

Когда они убрали котлы и собрались покинуть класс, профессор Слагхорн удержал Северуса.

− Можно вас на пару слов, мистер Снейп? 

Северус согласно кивнул. Они дождались, пока класс не опустеет. 

– Вам уже лучше? – искренне спросил Слагхорн.

Северус предполагал, что он спросит о панической атаке еще несколько дней назад.

− Я в порядке, сэр.

− Вы по-прежнему не понимаете, отчего это случилось?

− Пытался разобраться, но пока не преуспел, − покачал головой Северус. 

− Планируете зимой поездку домой, мистер Снейп?

− Да. Думаю, моя мать будет рада, если я хоть раз приеду. 

− Не припомню, чтобы прежде вы ездили домой на Рождество. Мне есть о чем волноваться?

Прежде Северус упоминал, что дела дома идут не слишком хорошо, но сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Слагхорн беспокоился о его благополучии.

− Давайте я обсужу это с вами после Рождества, профессор, хорошо? Есть ряд нюансов, которые я хотел бы сперва прояснить для себя, прежде, чем рассказывать вам.

− Я лишь надеюсь, что с Эйлин все хорошо, − вздохнул Слагхорн. – Она всегда была такой ласковой тихоней.

Северус и забыл, что Слагхорн давно преподает в Хогвартсе.

− Вы помните мою мать в студенческие годы, сэр? – с любопытством спросил Северус.

− Помню, конечно! Уверен, свой талант вы унаследовали от неё, − с энтузиазмом ответил Слагхорн. – Мы с ней могли бы сидеть здесь часами, пытаясь воссоздать какое-нибудь особенно сложное зелье. Это всегда занимало много времени, все же она была глухонемой, но нам всегда удавалось найти общий язык. – Слагхорн слегка помрачнел. – Когда я узнал, что она забеременела в столь юном возрасте, едва окончив школу, я испугался, что она растеряет свой потенциал. 

Северус скрыл лицо за волосами. То, что Эйлин была юной и незамужней, когда стала матерью, всегда коробило его. Умом он, понимал, что его вины здесь нет. Но в душе все равно чувствовал себя виноватым: ведь не будь его, жизнь Эйлин могла бы сложиться намного лучше.  
Слагхорн, казалось, заметил перемену в настроении Северуса.

− Знаете, а я навещал её уже после вашего рождения. 

Северус не мог не поднять голову.

− Вы приходили к нам домой?

− О да, помню, вы родились немного раньше срока, но здоровым. Наверное, вам неловко слышать это от своего учителя, но я держал вас на руках, когда приходил. 

Мысль о нянчащем его Слагхорне не вызвала чувства неловкости, но Северус фыркнул, представив, как это выглядело.

− Эйлин так вами гордилась. Не могу сказать то же самое о вашем отце, казалось, что он устал и ему не нравится, что в доме так много гостей. По крайней мере, мне он не сказал ни слова.

− Моему отцу вообще ничего не нравится, − признался Северус.

− Можете мне пообещать кое-что, мистер Снейп?

− Конечно.

− Не стесняйтесь рассказывать, если у вас дома что-то происходит. Пока вы в школе, я могу помочь, но когда вас нет, мои возможности ограничены.

− Обещаю.

Слагхорн взглянул на песочные часы.

− У вас еще есть занятия?

− Да. Совсем забыл, что у меня урок Чар.

− Хорошо, я доведу вас до кабинета профессора Флитвика на всякий случай.

Северус быстро запихнул книгу по Зельям в сумку, и они вместе направились в кабинет Заклинаний. Слагхорн перекинулся парой слов с профессором Флитвиком, и повернулся к Северусу:

− Увидимся сегодня на матче по квиддичу.

Снейп заметил, что во время обеда весь состав Ордена, кроме Розье, сидел за столом Гриффиндора. 

− Кому не терпится увидеть первый квиддичный матч сезона? – спросила Мэри у присутствующих. 

Все закивали с набитыми ртами.

− А ты, Фрэнк? – спросил Северус, усаживаясь за стол. – За кого болеешь?

Фрэнк взглянул на Алису, в глазах которой явно читалось: «ты лучше будь за нас».

− Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор, приятель.

В прошлой жизни Северусу было наплевать на матчи по квиддичу. Честно говоря, они и сейчас его не слишком интересовали. Он даже не помнил, кто выиграл этот матч.

− Как думаете, кто победит? – спросила у собравшихся Лили.

− Поттер был одержим тренировками с тех пор, как стал капитаном, думаю, у него есть шанс, − ответила Алиса.

− Я бы не был так в этом уверен, − вмешался Северус, намазывая тост. – Вэнити одержима ничуть не меньше Поттера, − он взглянул на стол Слизерина. Вэнити о чем-то оживленно беседовала с измученным Розье. – Правда, он выглядит так, словно ему не помешал бы Бодрящий эликсир.

После обеда ученики всех факультетов направились к квиддичному полю.   
Северус, чтобы не привлекать внимания к Розье, решил слиться со слизеринцами, вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к Ордену.

Рядом с Лили он увидел МакГонагалл, задорно подбадривающую свою команду. Пожалуй, единственное, ради чего он терпел студенческие матчи, это возможность заключать с ней азартные пари. Он хотел бы сейчас сидеть рядом с ней и препираться из-за членов сборных. 

Он увидел Поттера, Алису и Блэка, кружащих в воздухе. На противоположной стороне вились Вэнити, Розье и Регулус. Остальных игроков он не узнавал, да это было и неважно.   
Когда игра началась, с трибун донесся оглушительный шум. Все, что видел Северус, – мешанина красных и зеленых над полем. 

Он ощутил, как сердце поступило к горлу. Не сразу, но он сообразил, что дело вовсе не в головокружительной скорости игроков, а в том, что его сознание не охватывало происходящее. Шум вокруг звучал будто заглушенный водой, и вдруг по спине пробежала холодная дрожь.   
Ощущения были похожи на те, которые он испытал на вечеринке у Слагхорна. Разум опустел, и единственное, что он смог – сбежать по лестнице башни и побежать по открытому полю к лесу. Там, возле хижины Хагрида, он упал на колени в траву. 

Он попытался восстановить дыхание, как это показывал Слагхорн во время прошлой атаки, но это оказалось намного сложнее, когда рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь.  
Запустив руки в волосы и прикрыв глаза, Северус понял, что остается лишь ждать, пока паника уйдет. 

Его подняли сильные руки. Судя по легкости, с которой его несли, и по густым волосам, которые он разглядел, именно Хагрид поднял его и отнес к себе в хижину.  
Северус ощутил, как его положили на достаточно внушительный диван. Но он не мог заставить себя открыть глаза.

− Если хочешь поспать, то спи спокойно, − донесся до него рокочущий голос Хагрида. – Тебе нужно одеяло?

Он смог лишь кивнуть. Холодный пот пробрал его до костей. На него накинули старое шерстяное одеяло. Последнее, что он услышал – как Хагрид ставит чайник на огонь, и свет померк в его глазах. 

Спустя несколько часов он пришел в себя от звука чьих-то шагов в хижине.

− Нашел его на траве. Не знаю, что произошло с пареньком, потому просто принес его к себе. 

Он уснул, едва очутился на диване. 

Краем глаза Северус увидел, что с Хагридом разговаривает Лили. Она сидела в кресле, держа в руке огромную кружку чая. К его удивлению, рядом с ней сидел Фрэнк и подозрительно разглядывал кусок торта.

− Лилс, а прежде такое бывало? – спросил он. 

Северус хотел возразить, но вместо голоса получился стон.

− Ага, кое-кто решил проснуться, − произнесла Лили, ставя кружку на стол. Она встала и присела рядом на диван. – Сев, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она, гладя его по влажным волосам.

− Отлично, − с трудом выговорил он. – Просто зашибись.

− Я захватила Фрэнка, чтобы мы вместе отвели тебя в замок. Ты идти сможешь?

Чувствуя, что к нему возвращаются силы, Северус приподнялся и сел рядом с Лили.

− Приятель, ты в порядке? – заботливо спросил Фрэнк.

− Кажется, да, − отозвался Северус, протирая глаза. – Может, вернемся в замок? Я просто хочу спать.

Фрэнк встал и поднял его. Лили обняла Хагрида.

− Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним. Мы заберем его. 

− Нет проблем, − ответил Хагрид. – Приходи завтра, расскажешь, как он, ладно?

− Конечно.

Вдвоем Лили и Фрэнк кое-как довели Северуса до Хогвартса. 

− И все же что с тобой случилось? – вновь спросил Фрэнк. – Мы были в шоке, когда обнаружили тебя здесь.

− Я терпеть не могу толпы. Просто ненавижу, − это было все, что он смог ответить.

− Отвести тебя в гостиную Слизерина? – спросила Лили.

− Нет. Лучше в лабораторию, − ответил Северус.

Он порадовался, что Фрэнк не стал задавать лишних вопросов о лаборатории. Когда они вошли, Северус сел в кресло, обхватив голову руками.

Лили удалось преобразить и поставить у камина кровать.

− Я, пожалуй, пойду, − сказал Фрэнк. – Увидимся за завтраком.

− Спасибо за помощь, Фрэнк, − поблагодарила Лили.

− Будешь спать?

Северус встал, сбросил мантию, оставшись в футболке и белье, и рухнул на кровать.

− Ты останешься со мной? – спросил он, глядя на Лили снизу вверх.

− Если понадобится, хоть на всю ночь.


	24. Глава 24. Добрый Великан

Наутро он проснулся свежим и отдохнувшим, и обнаружил Лили в противоположном углу комнаты. Она преобразила что-то из мебели в кровать и теперь крепко спала. 

Судя по очень слабому свету, проникающему сквозь толщу озерной воды, для завтрака было рановато.

Стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Лили, он оделся и принялся рыться в груде книг по Зельеварению в поисках рецепта сыворотки правды. Чтобы приготовить его, требовалась одна фаза луны. Если он сейчас начнет работать над изготовлением сыворотки, она будет готова до Рождества.

Он извлек перо из коробки, выложил на стол вместе с другими компонентами и принялся строгать цветы белены.

Услышав, как шевелится в кровати Лили, он поднял глаза и тихо произнес:

− Прости, что разбудил.

− Все в порядке, − откликнулась Лили, подавив зевок. – Что ты задумал?

− Я хочу до Рождества приготовить партию сыворотки правды, потому начинаю нарезать компоненты.

− На это есть какая-то конкретная причина? – поинтересовалась Лили, скатываясь с кровати.  
Северус отвернулся, пока она переодевалась. 

− Никогда не знаешь, когда эта сыворотка может пригодиться. К тому же она куда интереснее в приготовлении, чем та скукота, которую мы делали на продажу. 

− Справедливо, − согласилась Лили, собирая в хвост густые кудрявые волосы, затем уселась рядом за стол и пригляделась. – Белена? Занятно.

− Скажите, мисс Эванс, − отозвался он, глядя на неё снизу вверх. – Что же делает белену столь занятной?

− Белена – сильное психотропное растение, способное вызывать у людей галлюцинации, − процитировала Лили.

− Вы можете добавить к этому какую-либо историческую подоплеку?

− Жрицы Аполлона давали её оракулам, чтобы помочь им предсказывать будущее.

− Взгляни на себя, − произнес Северус с оттенком гордости. – Ты знаешь свойства растений.

− Ну, я училась у лучших, − ответила Лили, заправляя прядь волос ему за ухо. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, Сев?

− Намного лучше.

− Значит, дело в толпах людей?

− Думаю, что да. Голова сразу становится как в тумане.

Он много думал о том, что могло стать причиной панических атак. После второй по счету он обратил внимание, что скопища людей заставляют его чувствовать себя как в ловушке. Он не мог контролировать толпу, и это вызывало ощущение опасности.

После того, как Северус настрогал компоненты, настало время завтрака.

− Совсем забыла сказать тебе, Сев, − произнесла Лили, когда они сели за стол Гриффиндора. – Матч выиграл Слизерин.

− Рад за них, − Северус взглянул на стол Слизерина, но Розье, вероятно, еще спал.

− Ты так реагируешь, словно и не слизеринец больше, − заметила Лили, намазывая тост маслом.

− Я слизеринец, − ответил Северус, наливая кофе. – Мои честолюбие и хитрость, конечно, при мне, но кубки по квиддичу и спорт в целом меня вообще не интересуют. 

− Может, поэтому ты до сих пор такой тощий? – поддразнила Лили.

− Будь у меня выбор, − кисло взглянул на неё Северус, − я бы выбрал другую внешность, но уж что есть.

− У тебя нормальная внешность, Сев, − отмахнулась Лили. – И давно ты пьешь кофе? – Северус собрался ответить, но она отвлеклась: − Привет, Фрэнк!

Северус был рад, что появление Фрэнка избавило его от необходимости лгать, потому что кофе он пил больше двадцати лет.

− Северус, ты в порядке?

− Да, спасибо, − смотреть в глаза Фрэнку не очень хотелось. – Фрэнк, пообещай, что никому не расскажешь о лаборатории зелий.

− Могила, приятель. Чем бы вы там ни занимались, это сугубо ваше личное дело.

− Спасибо. У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы насчет следующей встречи Ордена? 

− Ага, − ответил Фрэнк с набитым ртом. – Надо еще потренироваться в обезоруживании. А потом, чтобы слегка усложнить задачу, я хотел бы попрактиковать защитные чары.

− Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

− Спасибо, − Фрэнк чуть покраснел.

Последним уроком на сегодня был Уход за Магическими Существами. Северус был слегка разочарован: тема урока, дириколи, не обладали никакими магическими свойствами, помимо способности исчезать и появляться по желанию, как феникс.

А Лили была очарована: в маггловском мире птица, известная как додо, считалась вымершей. 

− Надо навестить Хагрида, прежде, чем вернемся в замок, − произнесла Лили, запихивая додо в клетку в конце занятия. 

Северус взглянул на неё неодобрительно, но она уточнила, что обещала прийти. 

Судя по дыму, идущему из трубы, Хагрид был дома. Лили постучала.

− Это мы, если ты все еще хочешь нас видеть, Хагрид.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился хозяин хижины в огромном цветастом фартуке и с лопаточкой в руке.

− Заходите, заходите, − жизнерадостно произнес он. – Я как раз готовил суп. Надеюсь, вы голодные?

Радуясь, что об овощной суп в исполнении Хагрида, зубы не сломаешь, Северус взял миску, больше похожую на ведро.

− Вижу, со вчерашнего дня ты пошел на поправку, − пророкотал Хагрид.

− Спасибо за помощь, Хагрид. Не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы не ты.

− Без проблем, парень. Не каждый день студент теряет сознание у тебя под дверью. Жалко, что ты пропустил победу Слизерина в первом матче сезона.

− Зато я увижу, как Слизерин сокрушит Хаффлпафф во время следующего матча, − пожал плечами Северус.

− Хорошо, Фрэнк не слышит, − рассмеялась Лили.

В прошлой жизни, как в студенческой, так и учительской, Северус никогда особо не общался с Хагридом, считая его немного тугодумом, одержимым чудовищными существами. Чего стоил один Пушистик – такое вряд ли забудешь.

Воспоминание о Пушистике навело Северуса на мысли о тех временах, когда он помогал спрятать Философский камень. Темному Лорду камень сейчас не особенно нужен, ведь у него пока есть тело. Северусу было интересно, знает ли о камне Волдеморт и не пытается ли до него добраться. Может, до отъезда в Коукворт на Рождество стоит нанести Дамблдору еще один визит.

Лили и Хагрид оживленно обсуждали драконов.

− На Британских островах живут два местных вида драконов, − рассказывал Хагрид. – Валлийский зеленый и Гебридский черный. Вообще я не должен тебе этого рассказывать, но, − он понизил голос, − я подслушал, как профессор Кеттлберн говорил об организации поездки на Гебридские острова на поиски дракона из клана МакФасти.

У Лили отвисла челюсть.

− Хочешь сказать, я смогу увидеть настоящего дракона?

− Как по мне, так это опасно, − скептически заметил Северус.

− Я бы не слишком волновался, − сказал Хагрид. – Клан МакФасти на протяжении веков несет ответственность за тамошних драконов.

Лили аж подалась вперед.

− Известно, когда состоится это путешествие?

− Не уверен. Если не к концу этого года, то в следующем. Студенты допускаются по желанию, но только пятикурсники и старше. 

Лили смотрела на Северуса так, словно нашла котелок с золотом.

− Если поездка состоится, мы поедем?

Его не слишком манила перспектива путешествия на острова в поисках опасных драконов. Однако, зная Лили, он понимал, что отговорить её не удастся.

− Конечно, поедем.

− Если поездка состоится, я обязательно отправлюсь с вами, − сказал Хагрид. – Нельзя упускать шанс увидеть дракона.

Они доели суп и распрощались с гостеприимным хозяином хижины.

− Хагрид такой милый, − произнесла Лили, когда они возвращались в замок.

− Прежде мне не доводилось с ним толком общаться, но он очень добрый великан.

− Иногда я удивляюсь, как он стал таким огромным, это… не по-людски, хотя грубо так говорить.

Северус не стал это комментировать. Ему было известно, что Хагрид наполовину великан. Разоблачение этого факта могло привести к тому, что его бы исключили из Школы. Министерство считало великанов опасными.

Они вернулись в лабораторию. Лили достала из сумки домашнее задание, а Северус, уже успевший позаниматься, принялся за сыворотку правды. 

Он думал о следующем уроке защитных чар Ордена. Поставить во главе Фрэнка было хорошей мыслью, это помогло отвести от себя растущие подозрения.

И все же его беспокоило, как быть, когда все начнут делать успехи и Фрэнк возьмется учить Орден более сложным заклинаниям, вроде боггарта или даже Патронуса.

Ведь в случае Северуса оба примут обличье Лили.


	25. Глава 25. Когда поднимаются щиты

Молодой состав Ордена собрался в Выручай-Комнате, с нетерпением гадая, чему же Фрэнк будет учить их сегодня. После успешной практики обезоруживающих чар Фрэнк объявил, что настало время для кое-чего новенького.

− Заклинание щита, − начал он, − это заклинание, способное блокировать большинство атакующих чар, если наложить его правильно.

Он подозвал Северуса, чтобы продемонстрировать действие заклинания на практике.

− Я хочу, чтобы ты обезоружил меня, а я попытаюсь отразить обезоруживающее заклинание с помощью щитового. Запомните, − Фрэнк посмотрел на присутствующих, − палочки вниз. 

Северус встал напротив Фрэнка, готовый швырнуть в него невербальным заклинанием. Из палочки вырвался сноп ярко-красных искр. 

− Протего! – крикнул Фрэнк, и вокруг него вспыхнуло синее пламя, отражая чары Северуса. – Попробуем теперь наоборот?

Северус с большим трудом удержался от ухмылки. Если в чем-то он и был особенно хорош, так это в защите.

− Экспеллиармус! – воскликнул Фрэнк, наводя палочку на Северуса.

Тот с легкостью парировал, но его чары были чересчур сильны, и отразили не только заклинание Фрэнка, но и ударили по присутствующим.

− Черт побери, Сев, − произнесла Лили, поднявшись на ноги. – Как тебе это удалось?

Все смотрели на него широко раскрытыми глазами. В кои-то веки он не смог сходу придумать подходящую ложь.

− Да, Снейп, как у тебя это получилось? – с любопытством спросил Розье.

− Я… я не знаю, − пробормотал он.

− Уверен, что не использовал Протего Максима? – предположил Фрэнк. – Потому что на обычные защитные чары похоже не было.

− Я действительно не знаю, − тихо ответил Северус. – Пойду, посижу в сторонке и понаблюдаю. 

Он плюхнулся на гору подушек, гадая, отчего обычное защитное заклинание подействовало столь сильно, когда на него напали.

Шестеро из присутствующих разбились на пары, чтобы попрактиковаться. Но Лили продолжала подозрительно смотреть на него. Северус понимал, что рано или поздно ему предстоит объясниться с ней. Сидя и наблюдая за остальными, он лишь выигрывал время, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Идея сделать Фрэнка учителем оказалась не таким хорошим отвлекающим маневром, как он надеялся. Придется быть осторожнее на поворотах, чтобы избегать подобных инцидентов.  
Когда Фрэнк объявил, что урок окончен, Северус попытался скрыться, стремительно направившись к кабинету Дамблдора.

− Не так быстро, − Лили догнала его и схватила за руку. – Куда это ты собрался?

− В кабинет Дамблдора, мне нужно поговорить с ним.

− Мистер, ты задолжал мне объяснение, − зло произнесла она.

− Слушай, обещаю, я все тебе расскажу, − Северус попытался её обойти. – Но сперва я должен обсудить все с Дамблдором.

− Не так быстро, − правой рукой Лили уперлась ему в грудь.

− Дождись меня в нашей лаборатории, − сказал он, накрыв её руку своей.

− Нет, я планирую провести день с Алисой и Мэри, так что, будь добр, просто расскажи мне все, вместо того, чтобы томить в безвестности.

Северус огляделся, чтобы проверить, нет ли еще кого в коридоре. В нескольких футах позади стоял Розье, не уверенный, стоит ему пропускать их ссору или нет.

− Розье, ты куда шел? – поинтересовался Северус.

− Вообще-то к Дамблдору, − робко отозвался тот. – Как и ты, если я правильно понял.

− Да, иди, там встретимся. Лилс, − его ладонь все еще накрывала её руку. – Мне не впервой защищаться. Я думал, хоть ты поймешь.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что приходится лгать, но меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы она на него разозлилась.

− Тебя все еще травят? – вздохнула Лили.

− Если ты о Мародерах, то время от времени они по-прежнему пытаются меня колдануть, но я имел в виду не их.

− Тогда кого?

Северус наклонился и понизил голос.

− Отца.

Лили понимающе кивнула.

− Мне жаль, − она не подняла головы. – Я должна была догадаться.

Свободной рукой он приподнял её подбородок.

− Не извиняйся. Я и вправду вел себя неадекватно.

− Хочешь после обеда сходить в лабораторию? – спросила Лили, отступив на шаг.

− Уверена, что не хочешь провести день с подругами?

− Это может подождать, да и сыворотку надо помешать.

Сердце учащенно билось от прикосновения её руки. На душе у него немного полегчало. Горгулья отступила, и Северус следом за Розье поднялся по винтовой лестнице. 

Войдя в кабинет Дамблдора, он меньше всего ожидал увидеть плачущего Розье, склонившегося над столом директора. 

Дамблдор уже наколдовал чайник и носовой платок.

− Добрый день, мистер Снейп, − произнес он, не отводя глаза от Розье. − Что привело вас сюда?

− Я хотел обсудить кое-что насчет вашего друга, но, похоже, ваш вопрос насущнее. 

− Вы не будете против, если мистер Снейп присоединится к нашей беседе? – поинтересовался Дамблдор у Розье.

Тот кивнул, высморкался в протянутый платок и тихо произнес:

− Я не против.

Северус уселся на свободный стул рядом с Розье, ощущая неловкость. Он никогда не знал, что делать, когда кто-то плачет.

− Моя семья следит за мной, Снейп, − дрожащим голосом произнес Розье. – Они знают, что я отдаляюсь от своих друзей.

− Чего ты больше всего боишься? – спокойно спросил Снейп.

− Что они отрекутся от меня, если узнают, что я выступаю против их идеалов.

− Думаешь, они прогонят тебя? 

− Я боюсь не выжигания с гобелена, − объяснил Розье, утирая слезы. – Дело в том, что, едва они узнают, я стану мишенью. Снейп, я знаю много о деле. Слишком много.

Северус взглянул на Дамблдора, который, похоже, был немного расстроен ситуацией. 

− Директор, есть ли шанс обучить его окклюменции?

− А что это такое? – озадаченно спросил Розье.

− Вы знакомы с легилименцией, мистер Розье? – вмешался в разговор Дамблдор. Тот покачал головой. – Легилименция – это, скажем так, техника проникновения в чей-то разум в поисках информации, которая хранится в чьей−либо памяти.

− Я даже не знал, что такое возможно, − Розье выглядел слегка шокированным.

− Боюсь, возможно, но очень немногие волшебники обладают даром читать чужие мысли, не вызывая подозрений. И Лорд Волдеморт – один из них.

Розье чуть дернулся при упоминании этого имени.

− Вы полагаете, он может попытаться сделать это со мной? – тихо спросил он.

− Да, именно поэтому мистер Снейп предлагает обучить вас окклюменции. Это техника защиты разума от любого нежелательного вмешательства извне.

Кажется, впервые после признания на лице Розье вспыхнула искра надежды.

− Вы действительно сделаете это для меня?

− Да, и предлагаю начать уже на следующей неделе, чтобы хотя бы немного подготовить вас, прежде чем вы уедете домой на Рождество.

− Спасибо, директор, я вам очень благодарен, − облегченно выдохнул Розье.

− Я могу быть вам еще чем-нибудь полезен?

Розье отрицательно покачал головой. 

− Нет, думаю, я рассказал все, что хотел.

− Подождешь меня внизу? – окликнул Северус. – Я ненадолго, заодно поужинаем вместе.

− Конечно, − ответил Розье. – Спасибо, директор.

Дамблдор улыбнулся вслед гостю, но помрачнел, едва дверь закрылась.

− Эта война разлучила так много семей, − мрачно произнес он. – Но вы, полагаю, пришли не поэтому.

− Нет, директор, у меня есть предложение.

− Слушаю.

− Мне известно, что ваш друг Николас Фламель создал Философский камень, благодаря чему прожил необычайно долгую жизнь.

− На что вы намекаете?

− В какой-то момент Темный Лорд захочет найти камень. Теперь я не считаю, что его необходимо уничтожить, но полагаю, что мистеру Фламелю стоит получше спрятать свое творение.

Глаза Дамблдора блеснули.

− Я напишу ему сразу, как вы уйдете. Уверен, он поймет.

− Спасибо, сэр, это все, чего я хотел.

Северус встал.

− Позвольте узнать, мистер Снейп, как продвигается ваше сотрудничество с мистером Бэлби?

− Так себе. Я все еще жду от него новостей, но, думаю, моего запаса компонентов должно хватить. Надеюсь, мы все уладим после Рождества. 

Дамблдора как будто удовлетворил такой ответ.

− Вы не хотите больше ничего мне рассказать? 

Северус покачал головой.

− Хотя, если вас это заинтересует, в канализации замка живет огромный василиск, − небрежно произнес он.

Это, казалось, рассмешило Дамблдора.

− Если там и впрямь живет василиск, полагаю, не будем его беспокоить.


	26. Глава 26. Как олень нашел волчий аконит

Последние две недели перед рождественскими каникулами пролетели незаметно.  


Фрэнку удалось обучить молодой состав Ордена не только защитным и обезоруживающим заклинаниям, но также и чарам окаменелости, и амортизирующим чарам, позволяющим смягчить жесткое падение. Все, включая Северуса, научились ловчее уклоняться, блокировать и нападать. Уверенность Фрэнка росла с каждым уроком, и он заслуженно гордился своими успехами на учительском поприще.

Не только у него дела шли хорошо. Судя по радостному лицу, Розье, занятия у Дамблдора, должно быть, не прошли для него бесследно. И все же Северус не спускал с него глаза. Не то чтобы он не доверял мотивам Розье, просто полагал, что тот не обладает смелостью других молодых членов Ордена.

***

Наступил четверг, до отправления поезда из Хогсмида в Лондон, оставалось два дня.

− Лилс, − окликнул Северус, настраивая бас-гитару, − я хочу кое о чем тебя попросить.

− О чем же?

− Я забыл написать маме, когда я приеду домой. Ты не возражаешь, если я отправлюсь с тобой?

− Ну, я не успею предупредить родителей, но, уверена, они не будут против, если ты втиснешься в машину с нами.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил он, радуясь, что проблема решена.

Лили огляделась.

− Ты не знаешь, где Мародеры?

− Понятия не имею, − ответил он, с болью вспомнив, что сегодня полнолуние, а значит, Мародеры наверняка уже прячутся в Визжащей Хижине.

Если он хочет приготовить для Люпина волчий аконит, то сегодня ночью придется незаметно сбежать и поискать в лесу нужное растение. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Люпину удалось убедить друзей не убегать из Хижины на поиски приключений.

− И кто будет теперь барабанить для нас песни Judas Priest, если Блэка нет? – слегка недовольно спросила Лили.

− Его младший братец мог бы, − Северус указал на Регулуса.

Лили огляделась и увидела младшего Блэка, о чем-то разговаривающего с девушкой из Рэйвенкло.

− Пойду и спрошу.

За проведенные в школе несколько месяцев Северусу, наконец, удалось наверстать упущенное. Все же он много лет не прикасался к басу. Он даже начал получать удовольствие от коллективной игры, хотя, конечно, с нетерпением ждал занятий музыкой с Лили, когда они вернутся домой. Музыка их не просто связывала, но была чем-то почти интимным. 

Регулус охотно согласился аккомпанировать им на тех нескольких песнях, которые они уже разучили со старшим Блэком. 

После урока Северус аккуратно уложил бас в футляр, решив увезти его домой на рождественские каникулы.

− Не хочешь после обеда спуститься в лабораторию? – поинтересовалась Лили, пряча гитару.

− Не могу. Сейчас полнолуние, надо отправиться в лес и поискать волчий аконит. 

− Для того антиликантропного зелья, над которым ты работаешь?

− Именно. А поскольку сегодня последнее полнолуние перед Рождеством, то время для этого самое подходящее.

− Ладно, я с тобой.

Северус начал лихорадочно размышлять. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Лили присоединилась к нему на ночной прогулке, рискуя нарваться на оборотня на свободе.

− Может, не надо? – осторожно предположил он. – Будет поздно, к тому же, если я не ошибаюсь, там идет снег.

− Ой, Сев, ты что, боишься, что я простужусь? – она не удержалась и хихикнула.  
− Именно. 

− Сев, ты совершенно не умеешь врать. Ладно, увидимся за ужином, я сперва отнесу гитару в гостиную.

Она скрылась на парадной лестнице. 

Неужели она только что назвала его неумелым обманщиком? Он годами шпионил и обманывал самого Темного Лорда, а теперь она играючи видела его насквозь. Северус понадеялся, что не теряет хватку. Искусство обмана было его самым неотразимым талантом. Талантом, которого он не мог лишиться лишь потому, что Лили разглядела его уязвимость.  
Северус решил обдумать эту мысль позже. Швырнув бас на кровать, он направился в Большой Зал, где обнаружил почти всех членов Молодого Ордена.

− Кто-нибудь в курсе, где Мародеры? – спросила Мэри. – Опять что-то замышляют, как обычно?

− Может, они на кухне? – предположил Фрэнк. – Не первый раз стреляют еду.

− Почему бы не сесть за стол, где ее и так дадут? – задумалась Мэри. – Что за удовольствие воровать еду, если её можно просто взять?

− Понятия не имею, − пожал плечами Фрэнк.

− Насколько мне известно, Поттер в чертовой Мантии-Невидимке стоит прямо у тебя за спиной, − Лили вилкой указала, где именно.

На лице Алисы появилось кислое выражение.

− Меня жутко раздражает, когда он так подкрадывается исподтишка, − с горечью произнесла она. – К тому же Люпин вновь в Больничном Крыле. А мы должны были вместе совершать обход сегодня вечером.

− Бедный Ремус, − посочувствовала Мэри. – Хотела бы я, чтобы он честно рассказал, что с ним не так, а не скрывал. Понятия не имею, почему он так стыдится своей болезни.

Пока шел разговор о Мародерах, Северус держал рот на замке.

***

Позже, незадолго до комендантского часа, он встретился с Лили в вестибюле.  
Завернувшись в плащи и надев перчатки из драконьей кожи, они направились к заснеженному лесу, держась в тени, чтобы не попасться на глаза Хагриду.

− Просто держи палочку наготове, хорошо? Я войду в лес здесь, а ты поищи там, − Северус указал на место несколькими шагами дальше.

Лили сделала, как ей было сказано, и исчезла в лесу, держа в руке палочку, а под мышкой стеклянную банку. 

Северус взмахнул палочкой, чтобы рассеять темноту леса. Спустя несколько минут он нашел небольшой куст волчьего аконита, поставил рядом захваченную с собой банку и наклонился, чтобы сорвать его.

Однако стук копыт отвлек его от вырывания растения с корнем. За спиной Северуса стоял крупный олень, и его окутанная паром морда была искажена яростью.

− Ну здравствуй, Поттер, − скучающим тоном произнес Северус. – Мило, что ты пришел меня навестить, но, как видишь, я немного занят.

Олень-Джеймс тут же наступил на цветы, которые он хотел сорвать. Северус выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.

− Ты роешь себе могилу, Поттер, − холодно сказал он. – Видишь ли, я работаю над потенциально революционным зельем. Тем самым, которое может помочь твоему другу-оборотню контролировать его ликантропию.

Поттер, конечно, не мог ответить в оленьем обличье, но от растения отошел, хотя дорогу Северусу преграждал по-прежнему.

− Мне известно, что Люпин где-то в лесу, − мрачно произнес Северус. – Наверное, носится с псиной и его домашней крыской. 

Джеймс тут же начал трансформироваться в человека, но Северус был быстрее.

− На твоем месте, Поттер, я бы этого здесь не делал, − предупредил он, нацелив палочку оленю в грудь. – Видишь ли, со мной Лили, а я сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь раскрыть ей свой маленький секрет.

Наполовину трансформировавшийся Поттер вернулся к оленьему обличью. Вовремя, поскольку из-за дерева появилась Лили.

− Сев? – удивленно шепнула она. – Ты разговариваешь с оленем? – её глаза расширились, когда она увидела Северуса рядом с величественным созданием.

− Думаю, этого одомашнили кентавры, − быстро соврал Северус. – Странно, ведь они обычно охотятся на оленей и едят их.

− Можно мне подойти поближе?

− Мне кажется, он не боится людей.

Лили осторожно приблизилась и протянула руку.

− Он прекрасен, − прошептала она, лаская оленя.

− Может, этот великолепный зверь покажет нам, где раздобыть волчий аконит, учитывая, что единственный куцый кустик, который мне удалось отыскать, он только что растоптал.

Северус пристально посмотрел в оленьи глаза Джеймса. Тот слегка кивнул в знак понимания, что растение в перспективе может помочь Люпину. 

− Какое умное создание, − восхищенно произнесла Лили, все еще очарованная оленем.

Поттер увел их чуть дальше в лес и остановился около нескольких кустиков волчьего аконита. Лили и Северус поспешно принялись их собирать.

− Вы не отведете нас на опушку, мистер олень? – спросила Лили у Поттера. 

Олень выполнил просьбу и привел их к хижине Хагрида.

− До свидания, − произнесла Лили, обнимая животное. – Спасибо за помощь, мистер олень.

Лили отошла от него, позволив Северусу высказать благодарность наедине. Он обвил рукой оленью шею, притянул Поттера ближе и прошипел в ухо:

− Надеюсь, кентавр всадит стрелу тебе в жопу за то, что ты позволил своему опасному дружку носиться по лесу. Возьми на себя хоть какую-то ответственность.

Поттер вырвался из его объятий и умчался в лес на поиски друзей. 

Северус и Лили пустились в обратный путь с банками, полными аконита.

− Должна отметить, Сев, хоть ты и скептически относился к занятиям по Уходу за Магическими Существами, у тебя однозначно талант общаться с животными.


	27. Глава 27. Возвращение на Кингс-Кросс

Шел небольшой снег, когда Лили и Северус в последний раз перед Новым Годом устроились в Астрономической Башне.

Лили взмахнула палочкой, вспыхнуло пламя, и она поместила его в банку, чтобы согреться.

− Жалко, у нас сигареты закончились, − сказала она. – Я бы охотно покурила с тобой перед отъездом домой.

− Может, стащишь еще пачку у бойфренда Петунии и привезешь? – предположил сидящий по-турецки Северус.

При этих словах Лили вздохнула.

− Мне почти стыдно, что тебе придется познакомиться с ним на Рождество.

− Напомни, как его зовут?

− Вернон, − Лили скривилась, будто съела какую-то кислятину. – Скучное имя для скучного противного человека.

− Он знает, что мы волшебники?

− Знает, − ответила Лили, улегшись на спину. – И разделяет мнение Петунии. Он считает таких, как мы, чокнутыми.

− И он говорит это при твоих родителях? – спросил Северус, придвинувшись ближе.

− Конечно, нет. Дерьмо вылетает у него изо рта, лишь когда они не слышат.

− Думаю, я справлюсь.

− Ты уверен, Сев? Я же знаю, каким ты становишься обидчивым, когда люди критикуют наш мир.

− Я почти шестнадцать лет давал отпор своему папаше, так что вполне уверен, что справлюсь с еще одним врагом магии.

Похоже, это развеселило Лили.

− А ты уверен, что твоя мама не будет против, если ты проведешь с нами сочельник?

− Уверен, она не будет возражать, − ответил он. – К тому же мы все равно не празднуем Рождество дома. Она уже будет рада, если я просто приеду на каникулах. – Северус перевел взгляд на падающий за окном снег. – Хочешь маленькую тайну?

− Конечно, − с улыбкой ответила Лили.

− На этот раз я с нетерпением жду возвращения домой.

− Я рада за тебя, Сев. Очень рада.

Поскольку им обоим надо было собрать вещи, они посчитали, что будет лучше вернуться к себе пораньше.

Войдя в гостиную Слизерина, Северус увидел Розье в кресле у камина.

− Ты уезжаешь домой? – поинтересовался он.

− Нет, − ответил Розье. – Наврал родне, что остаюсь в замке на рождественские каникулы из-за С.О.В. 

− Отлично, − одобрил Северус. – У тебя будет уйма времени исследовать замок в свое удовольствие.

− Вот именно, − кивнул Розье.

Собрав нехитрые пожитки, Северус в последний раз поднялся в лабораторию, чтобы навести порядок перед отъездом. Созданная им сыворотка правды надежно хранилась в шкатулке. 

Полной уверенности у Северуса не было, но он предполагал, что теперь у него есть все компоненты, необходимые для приготовления зелья с волчьим аконитом, которое поможет Люпину. Он аккуратно все подписал и сложил, закрыл за собой дверь и запер на ключ с крылышками. Дверь тут же бесследно растворилась в стене.

Когда он лег в постель и закрыл глаза, все, о чем он мог думать – чем займутся они с Лили, когда вернутся домой. 

Впервые в новой жизни она будет принадлежать лишь ему.

На следующий день после завтрака он стоял в очереди с чемоданом и басом в руках, ожидая экипаж, который отвезет их в Хогсмид.

Когда тот прибыл, Алисе, Фрэнку, Мэри, Лили и Северусу удалось уместиться в нем всем вместе.

− Всегда было интересно, что их тянет? – произнесла Алиса. – Судя по движению вожжей, должно быть что-то еще, кроме магии.

− Фестралы, − не раздумывая, сказал Северус.

− Кто такие фестралы? – с любопытством спросила Лили.

− Страшные крылатые кони, − объяснил Фрэнк прежде, чем Северус придумал ответ. – Ты можешь их увидеть лишь после того, как увидишь чью-то смерть.

− Звучит и правда стремно, − мрачно согласилась Мэри. – Увидеть фестрала лишь после того, как посмотришь в глаза чужой смерти.

Лили взглянула на Северуса с подозрением.

− Ты видел, как кто-то умирает, Сев?

− Нет, − быстро ответил он. – Я случайно подслушал Хагрида, когда он с ними возился.

Вранье, должно быть, убедило Лили, поскольку вопросов она больше не задавала. Северус повидал столько смертей, что даже не задумывался о способности видеть фестралов. 

− А тебе как удается их видеть, Фрэнк? – спросила Мэри.

− Дедушка Лонгботтом. Он умер в почтенном возрасте, в окружении семьи, включая меня. Но давайте не будем говорить о смерти. Мы, наконец, освободились от всей этой домашки.

Через некоторое время они доехали до Хогсмида и принялись выгружать чемоданы.

− Снейп, − услышал он за спиной голос Поттера. – Могу я побеседовать с тобой наедине?

Северус интуитивно почувствовал: в кои-то веки Поттер говорит искренне. Видимо, хочет обсудить их встречу в лесу.

− Я принесу твои вещи, − сказала Лили, озадаченно глядя на двух парней, впервые разговаривающих по-людски.

Поттер и Северус отошли за стену.

− Ты тогда это серьезно сказал? – нервно спросил Поттер.

− Что именно? Что ты ужасный друг или что тебе надо всадить стрелу в жопу?

− Я имею в виду зелье, которое могло бы помочь Ремусу с ликантропией, − отрезал Поттер. – И чтоб ты знал, я забочусь о своем друге.

− Как трогательно, − саркастично бросил Северус. – Тогда объясни на милость, почему вы носитесь с ним по лесу, вместо того, чтобы запереть в Визжащей Хижине?

− Потому что, если его запирать, он ранит себя, − обеспокоенно признался Поттер. – Вот откуда у него все эти шрамы. А когда он вырывается на свободу, то хотя бы не причиняет себе вреда. 

− Я этого не знал, − выражение лица Северуса смягчилось. – Тогда извини.

− Ты? Извиняешься? – фыркнул Поттер.

− Да, извиняюсь. И хотя я по-прежнему не считаю бегство в лес удачной идеей, поскольку это рискованно, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Люпин рвал себя на части.

− Снейп, просто скажи честно, ты работаешь над этим зельем?

− Да, вместе с другим зельеваром. − На миг между ними повисла тишина. – Поттер, говори, что хотел, у нас нет времени.

− Просто я удивлен, что тебе не все равно. Особенно после случившегося в прошлом году. − Он впервые упомянул происшествие, когда Северуса заманили в подземный тоннель, ведущий к Визжащей Хижине. − Послушай, я сожалею о случившемся, − с трудом произнес Поттер. – И по-настоящему ценю то, что ты делаешь для Ремуса. Это была не его вина.

− Я знаю, Поттер. Виновато в первую очередь раздражающее гриффиндорское безрассудство вашей троицы, благодаря которому я там и оказался.

− Если у тебя получится создать зелье, как это скажется на Ремусе? – со вздохом спросил Поттер.

− Мы с мистером Бэлби, зельеваром, пытаемся добиться сохранения человеческого разума у ликантропов во время трансформации. То есть, это не лекарство, но они больше не будут представлять опасности.

− Замечательно, − пробормотал Поттер.

− Да, если можно так выразиться, − согласился Северус. – А теперь я пойду, меня Лили в поезде ждет.

В молчании они вернулись на вокзал. Несмотря на укоренившуюся ненависть к Поттеру, Северус ощутил, что между ними поубавилось враждебности. Поттер действительно заботился о друзьях, даже если ради них надо было пойти на серьезнейший риск. Вот уж и впрямь, истинный гриффиндорец.

Северус нашел Лили и остальных в том самом купе, в котором они в сентябре ехали в школу.

− Что хотел Поттер? – поинтересовалась она, когда Северус прикрыл дверь. 

− Узнать о планах по созданию антиликантропного зелья, − ответил он. – И, судя по выражению ваших лиц, мне пора объясниться.

Когда поезд тронулся, Северус принялся рассказывать о встрече с мистером Бэлби и поделился идеей помочь людям, страдающим ликантропией. 

Остальным задумка понравилась. А потом Алиса достала новую колоду Взрывающихся карт, и весь путь до Лондона они развлекались игрой.

***

Обменявшись новогодними пожеланиями и распрощавшись на платформе, все разошлись в разные стороны. Лили и Северус прошли сквозь стену и оказались между девятой и десятой платформами.

Родители Лили уже её ждали. В отличие от молодых родителей Северуса, они были довольно пожилыми. Их молодость пришлась на маггловскую войну, они служили в британской армии. Не заводить детей до зрелого возраста было осознанным решением.

Миссис Эванс была высокой, худощавой женщиной с очень светлыми, несмотря на возраст, волосами. Мистер Эванс был ниже супруги, его густые волосы были рыжеватыми, но уже с проседью. Лили была похожа на него не только внешне.

Северус протянул руку, но миссис Эванс крепко обняла его.

− Я так рада вновь тебя увидеть, − произнесла она. – Я боялась, что вы с Лили окончательно рассорились.

Когда она его отпустила, Северус пожал руку мистеру Эвансу.

− Я тоже тебе рад. Мне тебя не хватало у нас дома.

Северус был обезоружен их искренностью.

− За тобой мама приедет? – спросил мистер Эванс.

− Нет, − вмешалась Лили. – Он забыл её предупредить, когда приедет. Можно он поедет с нами с Коукворт? 

− Без проблем, − кивнул мистер Эванс. – Давай сюда чемодан, Лилс. 

− А я возьму твой, Северус, − предложила миссис Эванс. – Пойдем, пока у меня нос не отмерз.

Нести осталось только инструменты. Они покинули платформу, оставив позади магический мир и возвращаясь в родной, маггловский.


	28. Глава 28. Мрачность Паучьего Тупика

В крошечный «Остин Моррис» втиснулись два чемодана, два инструмента и четыре человека. Северус не мог сдержать ухмылку: ярко-оранжевый цвет машины упорно ассоциировался у него с семидесятыми. 

− Хорошо, что Петуния не приехала, − сказала Лили. – А ты бы точно не влезли.  
Разогрев мотор, мистер Эванс сел за руль.

− Петуния подумывает о курсах машинописи в Лондоне, − разочарованно произнесла миссис Эванс.

− Но зачем ей это? – недоуменно спросила Лили.

− Не знаю, − признался мистер Эванс. – Я всегда надеялся, что она поступит в художественную школу. Но она в последнее время почти не рисует.

− О, нет, − жалобно заскулила Лили. – Я не хочу, чтобы Туни бросала рисование. У неё слишком здорово получается, чтобы отказываться от такого дара. 

Северус попытался припомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь творения Петунии. Поскольку она ясно давала понять, что его присутствие в доме нежелательно, и он не мог припомнить ни одной картины, то, скорее всего, не видел.

− Спасибо, что согласились подвезти меня домой, мистер и миссис Эванс, − произнес он. – Я вам очень благодарен.

− Северус, не надо формальностей, − откликнулась миссис Эванс. – Зови нас Эрвин и Арника, как обычно. И не стоит благодарности, честно. 

− Спасибо, − мягко повторил он.

Северус обратил внимание, что Лили засыпает, прислонившись к окну. Мгновение он поколебался, но потом прижал её к себе. Дремать у него на плече ей будет удобнее, чем у холодного окна, да и предлог для близости хороший.

Её густые рыжие волосы щекотали его ноздри, зато он мог вдыхать столь знакомый терпкий аромат.

− Как дела в школе, Северус? – тихо, чтобы не разбудить Лили, спросила Арника.

− Очень интересно, − также тихо ответил он. – Зубрить к экзаменам – дело непростое, зато подготовка к восстанию против войны идет полным ходом.

− Какой войны? – с любопытством спросила Арника.

Черт. Лили что, никогда не рассказывала родителям о Темном Лорде? Может, она сочла, что держать их в неведении безопаснее?

Глаза Северуса расширились.

− Ну, понимаете… Министерство могут свергнуть.

− Ты имеешь в виду политическую войну?

− Да. Впрочем, волноваться особо не о чем, просто в нашем мире в скором времени возможны некоторые перемены.

− Могло быть и хуже, − вмешался в разговор Эрвин. – Но всегда можно вернуться в наш мир, если будет совсем плохо.

Северус вздохнул с облечением, поняв, что Эвансы купились на его маленький обман. Он слегка расслабился и лишь теперь почувствовал, сколь сильно устал.

До Коукворта они ехали почти молча, поскольку дорога всех измотала.

Вдалеке на горизонте возвышалась фабрика. Для Северуса зрелище было непривычным, ведь с тех пор, как он поступил в Хогвартс, он возвращался в Коуксворт лишь на летние каникулы.

Паучий тупик в темноте и холоде казался еще мрачнее, нежели при солнечном свете.

− На углу в конце улицы? – спросил Эрвин.

− Да, вон там, − указал Северус на обшарпанный дом.

Он отдал бы все золото, которое заработали они с Лили, чтобы остаться с ней в машине, а не идти в дом.

− Может, ты заглянешь к нам завтра, и вы с Лили расскажете, как дела в школе? – предложила Арника.

− С удовольствием. Лилс, − он мягко её подтолкнул, − мне пора домой. 

Она моргнула пару раз и сонно взглянула на него.

− Мы уже приехали?

− Ты задремала. Я завтра загляну, хорошо?

Все вздрогнули, когда Северус рывком распахнул дверцу машины, впустив ледяной воздух. Он забрал чемодан и бас и теперь стоял у входной двери своего дома.

− Еще раз спасибо, − поблагодарил он, и Эвансы уехали. 

Хотя в этом не было необходимости, он ощутил, как поднялся, словно стена, окклюменционной щит. Это был единственный способ держать себя в руках, если ситуация с отцом выйдет из-под контроля.

Не успел он постучать в дверь, как она распахнулась. На пороге появился мрачный мужчина с пивом в руке.

− Что тебя привело домой в это время года, парень? – холодно поинтересовался Тобиас. 

− Я обещал маме, что в этом году приеду на Рождество, − ответил Северус, избегая смотреть в глаза отцу.

− Ну, не стой на пороге. Входи, − пригласил Тобиас. Северус стремительно проскользнул мимо отца и направился к лестнице. – Не так быстро, парень.

Он заставил себя взглянуть в глаза отца – свои глаза.

− Я устал и хочу спать, − сухо сообщил он.

− Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я тебе не разрешу.

− Почему это? Ты от меня чего-то хочешь? – усмехнулся Северус.

− Твоя мамаша ничего не говорила о твоем приезде домой на Рождество. И мы его не празднуем, так какова же истинная причина твоего возвращения?

− Поскольку мое присутствие в этом доме давно несущественно, будь то лето или зима, я не считаю себя обязанным перед тобой отчитываться.

− Не дерзи мне, парень! – рявкнул Тобиас. – Ты явился из-за своей мамаши или к этому приложила руку твоя рыжая подружка?

Руки Северуса автоматически сжались в кулаки.

− Не тронь Лили, − мрачно произнес он.

− Послушай своего старика, парень, − Тобиас сделал большой глоток пива. – Не совершай ту же ошибку, что и я, когда обрюхатил девку по молодости. Меньше всего на свете я хочу стать дедушкой.

Северус предпочел промолчать.

− Где мама? – сдержанно спросил он.

− Спит, не буди её, − похоже, Тобиас не был настроен больше скандалить и, спотыкаясь, побрел на кухню, чтобы взять из холодильника очередную банку пива.

Северус быстро поднялся наверх, швырнул чемодан в угол комнаты и залез под одеяло, даже не переодевшись.

Завтра наступит не скоро. Несмотря на усталость после дороги, Северус не мог уснуть.  
Лежа в постели, в которой он воскрес из мертвых, он чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Будто он мог вновь умереть, если заснет.

Его сознание было переполнено воспоминаниями из прошлого… Как так…Неужели прошло всего четыре месяца?

Произошло так много перемен по сравнению с его предыдущей жизнью. Большим достижением было новое окружение, отказ от влияния Малфоя. Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с Лили.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Куда бы ни завела его война в этот раз, он останется с Лили. Он был полон решимости добиться успеха там, где потерпел неудачу Поттер.

Усталость все же утащила его в глубокий омут, и сон затуманил разум. 

В прошлой жизни на войне он никогда не выбирал сторону. Единственная сторона, которой он придерживался, была её.

***

Его разбудил громкий стук в дверь спальни.

− Мама, − произнес тихий гнусавый голос.

Северус скатился с кровати, открыл дверь и тут же очутился в её объятиях.

« Тобиас сказал, ты приехал вчера ночью, − отпустив его, она принялась радостно жестикулировать. – Как?»

«Лили», − ответил он, тряхнув волосами.

«Рада тебя видеть, сынок. Завтракать будешь?»

Северус кивнул.

«Я переоденусь и спущусь, а то я так и вырубился», − он указал на свою потрепанную маггловскую одежду. 

Улыбнувшись, Эйлин поспешила на кухню. Переодевшись в чистую одежду, Северус спустился и обнаружил отца спящим на диване. Он топнул ногой, чтобы привлечь внимание матери. 

«Разбудить его?»

«Оставь, − отмахнулась Эйлин. – С ним куда проще, когда он спит». 

Северус вошел на кухню и встал рядом, чтобы помочь ей нарезать перец для омлета.

«Как идут дела теперь, когда он потерял работу?»

«Непросто, − ответила мать, отдав ему нож. – Но сейчас мы на пособии, так что терпимо».

«Мам, я могу помогать тебе деньгами, если ты нуждаешься».

Эйлин пристально взглянула на сына.

« Посмотри на меня, Северус», − она указала пальцем на свои глаза.

Он покорился, понимая, что сейчас будет лекция.

« Откуда у тебя деньги?»

Лгать матери – это не выход.

«Мы с Лили готовим зелья в частной лаборатории и продаем студентам».

Эйлин неодобрительно покачала головой.

«Весь в мать».

«Что ты хочешь этим сказать?»

«Я делала то же самое, когда училась в Хогвартсе. Профессор Слагхорн знал об этом. Но молчал», − для обозначения имени Слагхорна она изобразила над головой две антенны, как рожки у улитки.

«Он-то и предоставил мне лабораторию».

«Ну разве ты не особенный? – саркастично заметила она. – Но я серьезно, Северус. Я – твоя мать, а ты – мой сын». 

«Странно конечно, но я понял это достаточно давно».

«Я хочу сказать, что ты не обязан нести за меня ответственность. Я твоя мать, и мой долг – заботиться о тебе, а не наоборот». 

Северус промолчал. 

«Сынок, − она заправила прядь волос ему за ухо, − это мой крест, не твой».


	29. Глава 29. Доброе сердце Эвансов

− Сев приехал! – крикнула Лили, распахнув перед ним дверь. – Под всем этим снегом ты похож на привидение.

Все время обучения в Хогвартсе Северус носил школьное форменное пальто каждую зиму.

− А я думал, что меня все летучей мышью называют. 

Лили окинула его внимательным взглядом.

− И правда, похож немного. Ты не замерз?

− Жизнь в подземельях Слизерина, − ответил он, снимая пальто и обувь, − сделала меня невосприимчивым к любым температурам, уверяю тебя.

− То есть, горячий шоколад Петунии тебе не понадобится, − приподняла брови Лили.

− Не смей отказывать мне в горячем шоколаде, − строго посмотрел на неё Северус, − ты же знаешь, что я его обожаю.

− Ага, забеспокоился? – поддразнила его Лили. – Туни, тащи самую большую кружку, Сев мечтает о шоколаде.

− Конечно, − приглушенно донеслось из кухни.

Хотя дом был примерно такого же размера, как дом в Паучьем Тупике, здесь присутствовало какое-то теплое, уютное чувство, которого так не хватало его дому. Диван в форме буквы «Г» стоял в углу гостиной напротив тлеющего камина. Там уже сидели Эрвин и Арника с кружками в руках.

− Рада тебя видеть, Северус, − произнесла Арника. – Присоединяйся к нам.

− Только что мы как раз обсуждали намерение Петунии угробить свой талант, отправившись в Лондон из-за какого-то дурацкого курса машинописи, − Лили произнесла это достаточно громко, чтобы сестра услышала.

− Лили, не будь грубиянкой, − одернул дочь Эрвин.

В гостиную вошла Петуния, неуклюже держа в руках три кружки. Самую большую она протянула Северусу, и тот с благодарностью её принял.

Петунии пришлось усесться рядом с Северусом, поскольку больше было негде. И, похоже, это соседство не слишком её радовало.

− Лили, сколько раз можно тебе повторять: я сама решаю, как проживать свою жизнь.

− Минимум еще дюжину, − огрызнулась Лили. – И пусть твой дар утонет в моих слезах.

На лице Северуса появилось самодовольное выражение. Одной из причин, по которой он так любил бывать у Эвансов, были бесконечные ссоры Лили и Петунии. В их доме никогда не было скучно.

− По крайней мере, это не твои фокус-покусы, − не смолчала Петуния.

− По крайней мере, мои фокус-покусы не делают из меня зануду, − парировала Лили. 

Северус сделал глоток восхитительного горячего шоколада и взглянул на Эрвина и Арнику. Судя по выражению их лиц, они давным-давно перестали обращать внимания на ссоры дочерей. 

− Что ж, мой парень хотя бы не похож на Оззи Осборна, − Петуния попыталась задеть Северуса.

− От тебя это звучит как комплимент, Петуния, − невозмутимо отозвался он, грея руки о кружку. 

− Мой парень хотя бы не похож на волосатую белугу, − ответила Лили.

Северус чуть не подавился шоколадом, услышав слово «парень».

− Лилс, я не твой парень, − осторожно напомнил он.

− Ну, ты и не Оззи Осборн, − не растерялась она.

− А Вернон вовсе не волосатая белуга, − задрала нос Петуния. – Что с того, что он крупнее?   
Хотя бы он нормален, в отличие от некоторых. – Лили, казалось, съежилась от слова «нормален». – Жалко, что мы не нормальная семья, правда?

− Хватит, девочки! – резко оборвала Арника. – Северус, не хочешь остаться на ужин?

Он ожидал приглашения. Арника приглашала его всякий раз с тех пор, как он впервые переступил порог их дома.

− У меня нет выбора, не так ли?

− Разумеется, нет. Девочки, вы обе мне поможете. Мальчики, развлекайтесь.

Лили пробормотала: себе под нос «Извини», встала и отправилась на кухню помогать матери.

− Не хочешь прогуляться, Северус? – осведомился Эрвин.

− Конечно, пойду плащ накину.

Спустя мгновение они стояли на заднем дворе, глядя в ясное ночное небо.

− Сигарету не хочешь? – протянул пачку Эрвин.

Северус взял одну и пробормотал слова благодарности. Щелкнув пальцами, он закурил.

− Можешь проделать то же и с моей? – благоговейно глядя на огонек, попросил Эрвин. Северус щелкнул пальцами, дождавшись, когда Эрвин зажмет сигарету в зубах. – Очаровательно. 

− Это Лили меня научила, − попытался завязать диалог Северус.

− Лили курит? – удивился Эрвин.

По тону Северус понял, что попал в опасную зону.

− Она так разжигает огонь под котлами, − поспешно соврал он. – Но, Эрвин, мы с Лили не вместе, если ты об этом хотел спросить.

− Последнее, что меня волнует – это парни Лили, − Эрвин выпустил дым из легких и смотрел, как он растворяется. – Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой кое о чем другом.

Северус надеялся, что речь не пойдет о его семье. В прошлом такие разговоры уже несколько раз имели место быть, и каждый раз возникала неловкая ситуация. 

− О войне, которую ты упомянул. 

Ну вот, еще хуже. 

− Что ты хочешь знать? 

− Я знаю, что в твоем мире что-то происходит, Северус. Я не являюсь его частью, но я чувствую это. 

Северус стряхнул пепел с сигареты. 

− Думаю, Лили ничего не рассказала потому, что хочет защитить вас.

− Иногда я хотел бы, чтобы Лили поняла, что защищать её – моя отцовская задача. 

− Жаль, что она упрямая гриффиндорка, − согласно кивнул Северус. 

− Она чертовски упрямая, вся в отца, − рассмеялся Эрвин. – Но я серьезно, Северус. В последнее время по всей стране люди странным образом пропадают без вести. Я невольно связываю это с вашим миром.

− Ты прав. В наш мир медленно вползает тьма.

− Северус, − Эрвин взглянул ему в глаза. Такими же, как у Лили, глазами, и это немного смущало. – Лили там в опасности? 

− Боюсь, что да, − кивнул он.

− Дело в том, что она не из волшебной семьи, так? 

Настал черед Северуса смотреть ему в глаза.

− Откуда ты знаешь?

− Северус, не держи меня за дурака. В прошлом я воевал, был на передовой. Они всегда отлавливают тех, кто отличается от них. Лили – именно такой случай. 

Говорить с магглом о войне, пусть даже о войне на маггловский лад, было странно. Оба воевали, оба стояли на передовой, смотрели в лицо врагам. Конечно, Эрвин не мог понять, через что прошел Северус, но все же мысль, что собеседник знает, каково это, была утешительной. 

− Боюсь, за пределами Хогвартса Лили не будет в безопасности, − честно признался Северус. 

− Знаю, − не менее честно ответил Эрвин. – Поэтому я рад, что у неё есть ты.

Северус не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. В прошлом Лили погибла из-за него. Такое доверие со стороны её отца казалось ему непосильным испытанием.

− Я сделаю, что смогу, − тихо произнес Северус. – Обещаю. 

Эрвин улыбнулся. Его улыбка была такой же, как у Лили, когда она чему-то радовалась.

− Не хочешь вернуться в дом?

Они швырнули окурки в мусорный бак. 

− И, Северус, пожалуйста, ни слова не говори Арнике о войне, иначе она завтра же заберет Лили из Хогвартса.

− Я умею хранить секреты, − понимающе произнес он.

Они вернулись в дом и помогли накрыть на стол. Северус был рад, что все так легко вернулось на круги своя. Будто его последний визит к Эвансам был лишь на прошлой неделе, а не несколько десятилетий назад. 

− Может, твоя мама захочет приехать на Рождество? – спросила Арника, когда они принялись за еду.

− Я спрошу её, но не думаю, что ей понравится эта мысль.

− Как же так?

− Видите ли, ей тяжело, когда вокруг много людей, и все они разговаривают одновременно. Она глухая, поэтому это утомительно. Но я обязательно узнаю у неё.

− Правда? – сардонически вмешалась Петуния. – А мы не можем встретить Рождество по-семейному? Ну, без всяких странных магов?

− Не знала, что вы с Верноном уже женаты, − ровным голосом произнесла Лили.

− А Северус для нас практически член семьи, − добавил Эрвин. – Еще один человек большой разницы не сделает. 

Северус почувствовал приятное тепло внутри, когда его назвали членом семьи.

− Ладно, − вздохнула Петуния. – Прости, Северус.

− Знаешь, Петуния, − произнес он, накладывая себе салат. – Специально ради тебя я устрою представление и буду вытаскивать кроликов из цилиндра. Как тебе идея?

Смеялись все, кроме Петунии. 

− Ты волшебник, а не фокусник. Я знаю разницу, − закатила она глаза.

Сидя за обеденным столом вместе с Лили и её семьей, Северус и впрямь чувствовал себя как дома.


	30. Глава 30. Отчаянная жажда кофе

Проснувшись на другое утро, Северус обнаружил, что отец уже сидит за столом с кофе и газетой. 

Северус направился к кофейнику, чтобы налить чашку и себе.

− Это не для тебя, парень, − тихо прорычал Тобиас из-за газеты.

Решив ответить пассивной агрессией, Северус со стуком поставил чашку на кухонную стойку и все равно налил кофе. 

− Что я сказал, парень? – на сей раз Тобиас опустил газету.

− Меня зовут Северус, − как ни в чем не бывало ответил он, − а не «парень». 

И едва успел увернуться от чашки с горячим кофе, которую швырнул в него отец. С громким звоном она разбилась вдребезги о кафель. 

− Если ты надеешься, что я все уберу, − Северус смотрел прямо в глаза отцу, − то напрасно.

Он привык к отцовским вспышкам гнева, особенно, если сам их провоцировал. Но сейчас что-то было не так в его холодных темных глазах. 

− Что это было? – голос Тобиаса был подобен затишью перед бурей.

Северус выпрямил спину – так же он поступал во время бесед с Темным Лордом.

− Ты меня не контролируешь.

И буря началась. Тобиас отшвырнул в сторону свой стул, шагнул к Северусу и вцепился в воротник его рубашки.

− Слушай меня, ты, сопляк, − выплюнул он. – Мы с твоей мамашей родили тебя на эту грешную планету. Я тебя комлю, пою, предоставляю крышу над головой. Лучше тебе быть мне за это благодарным!

Северус схватил отцовский кулак, чтобы оторвать его от воротника.

− Я не просил, чтобы мне давали жизнь! – зло крикнул он. 

Едва успев вырваться из хватки отца, Северус взбежал по лестнице в свою комнату и запер дверь. Рухнув на колени, он попытался решить, что делать дальше.

Он увидел бас и усилитель, аккуратно спрятанные под кроватью. Не желая больше ни минуты оставаться в доме, Северус вынул их и положил на подоконник. Прямо под окном стоял огромный сухой куст, покрытый снегом.

Решив рискнуть, Северус бросил на куст бас и усилитель. В прошлом он не раз соскальзывал по водосточной трубе, и сейчас этот опыт пригодился. 

Радуясь, что инструменты уцелели при падении, Северус подхватил их и направился к дому Лили. 

Видимо, она заметила его издалека, потому что с силой распахнула дверь.

− Какого черта, Сев! – воскликнула она. – Входи быстрей, пока не окоченел.

Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Торопясь сбежать, он не успел схватить пальто, и теперь пальцы, казалось, примерзли к басу и футляру.

− Садись на диван, − приказала Лили и бегом поднялась по лестнице. 

Он сел и задумался, где остальные члены семьи. Возвратившись, Лили накрыла его одеялом.

− Спасибо, − искренне произнес он, чувствуя себя уютно в пушистом тепле.

− Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось?

− Кто сказал, что что-то случилось?

− Ты без верхней одежды и огрызаешься, так что признавайся.

− А что, если я не хочу?

− Останешься без горячего шоколада.

− Ладно, расскажу. Мой отец – гребаная свинья, я хочу вернуться в Хогвартс, там мне самое место, − он наклонил голову и запустил руки в волосы. – Я просто хочу домой. 

Ощутив, как просел диван, он понял, что Лили опустилась рядом, и почувствовал её руку у себя на плече. Без раздумий он прижался к ней.

− Сев, ты расстроен? 

− Нет, просто зол.

− Пожалуйста, убери руки из волос.

Он сделал, как она просила.

− Я пришел сюда, чтобы мы могли включить громкую музыку и заглушить мои вопли агонии. 

− Давай ты сперва согреешься, а потом подумаем о музыке, хорошо? 

В коридоре раздался звук отпираемой двери. Это Эрвин вернулся домой с двумя большими пакетами продуктов. 

− Привет, папа, − сказала Лили. – Сев здесь. 

Видимо, взглядом она дала понять отцу, что хочет кое о чем поговорить с ним наедине.

− Лили, ты не поможешь мне с покупками? 

− Конечно, − ответила она. – Сев, иди ложись, если хочешь, я скоро приду.

Северус позволил себе расслабиться, когда Лили встала, и свернуться калачиком под одеялом. 

Лили почти всегда была откровенна с отцом. Северус подозревал, что сейчас на кухне они обсуждают его. Скорее всего, речь идет о том, почему он так неожиданно примчался сюда.   
Лежа под одеялом, он на мгновение пожалел, что не стал взрослым не только умственно, но и физически. Гиперопека старших начинала действовать ему на нервы. 

− Северус, − окликнул Эрвин, и Северус ощутил, как он и Лили сели рядом. – А что случилось дома?

− Я не смог выпить кофе, − раздраженно отозвался он из-под одеяла.

− И все?

− В общем, да.

− Почему у меня подозрение, что не все?

− Слушай, − резко сказал Северус, откинув одеяло с лица. – Извини, но я бы не хотел говорить сейчас о своем отце. 

− А захочешь ли когда−нибудь? Ведь мы не раз и не два за последние годы видели, как ты убегал из дома.

Все, что он мог – лишь покачать головой.

− Мне не нравится, когда людей беспокоит моя жизнь.

− Это-то нас и беспокоит, − вздохнул Эрвин. – Идите-ка, наверное, вы двое наверх и включите музыку. Арники и Петунии пока дома не будет, а я скучаю по доносящейся сверху громкой-громкой музыке. 

− Отличная мысль, − согласилась Лили, встала и взяла его бас. – Когда будешь подниматься, захвати мое одеяло, ладно?

Северус медленно последовал за ней, чувствуя себя неожиданно утомленным после уютного тепла.

− Ты уже спросил маму про Рождество? 

− Пока нет, − зевнув, ответил он. – Сегодня вечером спрошу.

Северус накинул на плечи одеяло и схватил свой усилитель.

− Северус, − окликнул его Эрвин, прежде, чем он успел скрыться на лестнице. – Что бы ни происходило у тебя дома, знай, что ты всегда можешь найти понимание здесь. 

Северус позволил волосам упасть на лицо.

− Спасибо, − тихо ответил он.

Технически комната Лили в прошлом была мансардой, ныне переделанной в спальню. Стены были увешаны плакатами рок-групп, а на письменном столе находилась одна из самых ценных вещей – проигрыватель. 

Над столом висела их фотография. После первого года обучения в Хогвартсе Эрвин сводил их на мотто-шоу в Оксфорде. Они стояли в обнимку перед новеньким Limabird LT*.

Он вспомнил, что у него хранилась копия этой фотографии. Он порвал её после пятого курса, не желая хранить никаких воспоминаний о Лили. После её смерти он понял, что, выбросив все, что о ней напоминало, он совершил серьезную ошибку. 

Лили сидела на кровати и настраивала гитару. Северус поставил на пол усилитель и набросил на неё одеяло.

− Принес, как ты и просила.

− Ой, Сев, теперь у меня бардак на голове! – воскликнула она.

− У тебя всегда бардак.

Она откинула волосы назад, и подушка попала ему прямо в живот.

− Жалко, ты не выше, могла бы и по лицу попасть.

Глаза Лили опасно сощурились.

− Мистер, лучше включи бас и играй.

Зная, что дальше доводить её не стоит, Северус включил усилитель, развернул шнур и принялся настраивать бас.

− А что леди хотела бы сыграть? – самым медоточивым голосом осведомился он.

− Как насчет Спрингстина? Или ты хочешь что-нибудь погромче?

− Спрингстин меня вполне устроит.

Когда они начали репетировать, разочарование, таившееся внутри него, улетучилось. Вновь заниматься с ней музыкой было приятно. 

Через некоторое время раздался стук в дверь. Эрвин принес им тарелку печенья и две кружки.

− Вот твой чай, Лили, − он протянул кружку дочке. – А тебе, Северус, я сделал кофе. Думаю, он тебе не помешает.

***

Вечером Северус вернулся домой (после ужина, по настоянию Арники) в плаще, одолженном у Эрвина. Мать он застал читающей книгу на диване.

«Привет, мам, − поздоровался он, усаживаясь рядом. – А где Тобиас?» 

«Понятия не имею, в баре, наверное. А ты занимался музыкой с Лили?»

«Недолго, − кивнул Северус».

«Я уже сто лет не слышала, как ты играешь. Сыграешь мне что-нибудь?»

«Почему бы и нет? – улыбнулся Северус. – Хорошо, что Тобиаса нет. Пойду, подключу усилок».

Он поставил усилитель на пол и включил на полную мощность. Эйлин ногами ощущала вызванную басом вибрацию. Она сняла туфли и коснулась ногами пола, готовая осязать игру Северуса. 

«Я всегда могу сказать, как ты себя чувствуешь, когда играешь», − показала Эйлин, когда он закончил первую песню.

«И как же?» – с любопытством спросил он.

«Как будто только что вернулся от Лили». 

_*модель мотоцикла, выпущенная между 1956 и 1962 гг._


	31. Глава 31. В Камере Рэдклиффа

− Мама сказала, что завтра заедет на часок, − сказал Северус Эвансам за завтраком. – Никто не будет против?

− Нет, конечно, − заверила Арника. – Я рада, что она хочет приехать.

Наступил сочельник, и Лили убедила Северуса поездить с ними по магазинам. Глядя на Эрвина, Северус понимал, что он не единственный, кто боится этого дня. 

− И как мы все поместимся в машине? – поинтересовалась Петуния. – Не говоря уже о покупках.

− Если понадобится, Лили сядет на колени Северусу, − ответила Арника, оборачиваясь к мужу. – Хорошо, что елка вчера приехала.

− Будет полный отстой, − заныла Петуния. – Я так рада, что вечером приедет Вернон. 

− Сегодня? – взвизгнула Лили. – Воистину, отстой будет полный.

Пока Лили и Петуния препирались, Северус лениво жевал бекон. Мысль, что Лили будет сидеть у него на коленях, придавала рождественскому походу по магазинам позитивный оттенок. 

− Куда мы едем? – спросил Северус.

− Оксфорд, − раздраженно ответил Эрвин. – Нам следовало начать готовиться к Рождеству намного раньше.

Позавтракав, они втиснулись в машину. Лили, строго говоря, нашлось местечко в середине, но она все равно запрыгнула Северусу на колени. Её волосы щекотали его лицо, и он мог лишь порадоваться, что на нем надет длинный плащ. 

Всю дорогу они в основном перечисляли, что нужно сделать. В частности, надо было купить новые украшения для елки, поскольку большинство старых либо разбились, либо пропали. А что касается еды, то Лили, Петуния и Арника предсказуемо не могли прийти к согласию в этом вопросе. 

Пока дамы обсуждали, каким будет праздничный стол, между Северусом и Эрвином завязалась беседа о мотоциклах.

− Помнишь тот магазин мотоциклов? – спросил мистер Эванс.

− Конечно, − ответил Северус. – Может, у них до сих пор есть тот Триумф, за которым я охотился.

− В этом году они перестали выпускать T120, − предупредил Эрвин. – Так что если он тебе и впрямь нравится, лучше начинай копить.

Северус почти забыл их с Эрвином оживленные обсуждения мотоциклов. От мотоциклов он отказался, когда присоединился к Темному Лорду: они считались частью маггловского мира.

− Надо бы, − ответил Северус. – Я неплохо зарабатываю на приготовлении зелий. Если буду продолжать в том же духе, то к следующему лету денег, пожалуй, хватит.

− Если ты его купишь, я научу тебя на нем ездить, − подмигнул Эрвин.

− Даже если я могу заставить его летать?

У Эрвина отвисла челюсть.

− Тогда… лучше купи мотоцикл с коляской.

Они добрались до Оксфорда и припарковались где-то на Брод-стрит. Едва Лили слезла с его колен, он ощутил, как к ногам приливает кровь.

− Интересно, сегодня Камера Рэдклиффа открыта? – спросила Лили. – Сможем заглянуть туда, прежде, чем пойти на Хай-стрит?

Камерой Рэдклиффа называлась старая библиотека, и, хотя об этом знали лишь Северус и Лили, там был целый раздел волшебных книг.

− Я тоже хотела бы заглянуть! – заявила Петуния. – Мы можем ненадолго туда зайти?

− Можем, − ответил Эрвин, − но не забывайте, что у нас много дел, и надо ехать домой.   
Сомневаюсь, что Вернон обрадуется, когда ему никто не откроет дверь.

К счастью, библиотека была открыта. Украшенные мраморные колонны и темные книжные полки выглядели впечатляюще.

− Думаю, волшебная секция наверху, − прошептала Лили. – Я слышала, как однажды мадам Пинс её упомянула.

Вместе они отделились от семейства и поднялись по лестнице. Студентов наверху не было. Ничего удивительного: все учебные заведения были закрыты на Рождество. Миновав три четверти круга, они увидели огромный книжный шкаф.

− Ты только посмотри! – взволнованно выдохнула Лили. – Не уверена, что даже в Хогвартсе они есть.

Она вытащила и принялась листать книгу об арктических и экваториальных драконах. Северус нашел несколько увлекательных книг по Зельеварению, но все они были ему знакомы.

− А, это вы, мистер Снейп.

По спине пробежала холодная дрожь. Из-за шкафа появился Малфой.

− Что тебя сюда привело?

− Лили, − твердо произнес Северус, не сводя глаз с Малфоя, − ты не могла бы подождать меня внизу?

− Еще чего! – она резко захлопнула книгу. – Что тебе нужно, Малфой?

− Какая дерзкая мелкая девчонка, − удивленно протянул Малфой. 

Услышав «мелкая», Лили вынула волшебную палочку. 

– В этом нет необходимости, мисс Эванс, − холодно произнес он. – Я лишь хочу перекинуться парой слов с мистером Снейпом. 

Северусу меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Лили связывалась с кем-то из приближенных Темного Лорда, но он знал: она его не оставит.

− Что бы ты ни хотел, Малфой, − мрачно произнес он, − говори. У меня мало времени.

− Темный Лорд передает тебе привет. Хотя я не совсем понимаю, зачем ты ему. Он считает, ты можешь образумиться, пока доучиваешься в Хогвартсе.

− Что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой? – спросила Лили, стоя позади них.

− Я приехал в гости к Розье. К сожалению, их сын в этом году решил остаться в школе, − Малфой смотрел на Северуса столь пристально, как будто откуда-то знал, что тот к этому причастен.

− Передай Темному Лорду, что я не заинтересован в присоединении к его последователям, − Северус скрестил руки на груди. – А Розье решил подготовиться к С.О.В. 

− Я не стану ничего передавать Темному Лорду. Если он захочет, то найдет тебя сам, − на тонких губах Люциуса зазмеилась злая усмешка. – Что касается Розье, надеюсь, ты честен со мной.

− Ты же знаешь, у него не лучшие баллы.

− Знаю, потому пока и сомневаюсь… молча.

− Лили, − позвал Северус, не глядя на неё. – По-моему, нам пора.

Не попрощавшись, он схватил её за рукав и потащил вниз по лестнице. Она поспешно спрятала в карман палочку.

− Что, черт возьми, это было, Сев?

− Потом поговорим, − зло ответил он, − не сегодня.

Остальных членов семьи они нашли в разделе истории. Эрвин показывал фотографии самолетов, которые он видел во время войны. 

− Нашли наверху что-нибудь любопытное? – поинтересовалась Арника.

− Не то чтобы, − хором ответили они.

− Пора за покупками, − голос Лили прозвучал, пожалуй, слишком жизнерадостно.

− Ладно, − Эрвин захлопнул книгу. – Пошли отсюда.

Хай-стрит была очень оживленной. Северус немного нервничал, пробираясь вслед за Лили сквозь толпу. От него не укрылось, что Эрвин тоже держится поближе к жене. Происходящее в подобном месте невозможно было взять под контроль, и Северус начал понимать, что проблема с паническими атаками, возможно, связана с войной, в которой он участвовал.

Прогулка по универмагу превратилась в кошмар. Лили обратила внимание на то, что лицо Северуса побелело как полотно, и поспешила вывести всех из магазина как можно быстрее.

Последнее, что им нужно было сделать, это купить продукты. Продуктовый магазин был забит еще сильнее, чем универмаг, и для Северуса это стало последней каплей.

− Лили, − окликнул он, чувствуя, как вспотели ладони. – Я подожду здесь, если ты не против.

− Я останусь с тобой, − поспешно произнес Эрвин. У него на лице читалось, сколь он рад поводу не заходить в магазин.

− Предоставьте препирательства с мамой и Туни мне, − сказала Лили. – Мы постараемся вернуться поскорее.

Эрвин и Северус тут же вошли в пустынный узкий переулок и вздохнули с облегчением.

− Ты дрожишь, − заметил Эрвин, глядя на Северуса.

− Ненавижу толпу, − сухо ответил тот. – Я начинаю терять контроль.

Северус сел на корточки и прислонился к кирпичной стене, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

− Закурить не хочешь? – предложил Эрвин, присев рядом.

− Не откажусь.

Северус вновь щелкнул пальцами и зажег обе сигареты.

− А разве в Министерстве Магии не узнают, что ты воспользовался магией? – поинтересовался Эрвин, выпустив облачко дыма. 

− Это беспалочковая магия. По-моему, они отслеживают только палочковую, ведь палочки привязаны к волшебникам, как номерной знак к автомобилям.

При этих словах Северус задумался: сможет ли он аппарировать так, чтобы его не заметили, но сейчас рисковать не стоило.

− Что произошло в библиотеке, Северус?

− А почему ты думаешь, что что-то произошло? – удивленно осведомился он.

− Вы оба спустились и заявили, что абсолютно ничего не случилось. Обычно это признак того, что что-то случилось.

− Мы столкнулись кое с кем из школы, − признался Северус. – По крайней мере, раньше он учился в Хогвартсе. Он немного старше нас.

− Звучит так, будто ты ему не доверяешь.

− А я и не доверяю. Он сражается на стороне тех, от кого я пытаюсь защитить Лили, что проблематично, учитывая, что она хочет воевать, а не прятаться.

Глаза Эрвина расширились. 

− Лили хочет воевать? 

Паника не полностью покинула его тело. Дрожь усилилась, и он выронил сигарету. Эрвин с беспокойством взглянул на него.

− Ты в порядке, сынок?

Северус покачал головой и запустил пальцы в волосы. Эрвин осторожно положил руки ему на плечи и притянул к себе.

− Северус, − прошептал он, когда тот наклонился к нему, − бояться – это совершенно нормально.


	32. Глава 32. Рождественский хаос в доме Эвансов

Северус и Эйлин стояли перед дверью дома Эвансов, одетые в наименее поношенную одежду, какую смогли найти.

«Я уеду сразу после ужина», − жестом показала она. «Не могу дождаться встречи с Лили. Ты так до сих пор и не привел её к нам», − она выглядела очень недовольной этим обстоятельством. 

«И не приведу, пока не буду абсолютно уверен в отсутствии Тобиаса», − решительно ответил он.

Она явно хотела поспорить, но тут входная дверь открылась, и появилась элегантно одетая Петуния. 

− Входите, − махнула она рукой. – Мама с папой на кухне, ужин готовят, а Лили, кажется, все еще наверху.

Лили услышала хлопок двери и крепко обняла Эйлин. Она попыталась жестами показать: «Я так рада вас видеть!».

«Я тоже рада тебя видеть, дорогая», − радостно откликнулась Эйлин. 

− Мы приготовили… Хм… Сев, как правильно сказать «лимонный торт на десерт»? 

− Она умеет читать по губам, − объяснил он, с интересом глядя на попытки Лили наладить связь. 

Много лет назад, узнав, что Эйлин глухая, она решила общаться с ней посредством языка жестов. Часами они сидели у реки, отрабатывая слова и структуру предложений. Упорство Лили всегда вызывало у него восхищение.

− Пожалуйста, проходите.

Рождественская елка была украшена гирляндами, красными и зелеными игрушками, купленными в универмаге. Радио фоном играло рождественские песни. Камин неярко горел, согревая комнату ровно настолько, чтобы присутствующие не задыхались от жары. 

Эйлин поздоровалась с остальными членами семьи и села на диван рядом с Лили, болтая о чем-то, что Северус не успел уловить. 

За столом, аккуратно уставленным фарфоровой посудой, сидел тучный молодой человек с щетинистыми усами.

− Ты, должно быть, Вернон? – из вежливости произнес Северус. 

Вернон не сказал ни слова, но оглядел его с подозрением и явным неодобрением.

− А ты, должно быть, парень Лили, о котором мне рассказывала Петуния, − наконец, сухо сказал он. 

− Вообще-то я не её парень, просто друг.

− Напомни, как тебя зовут?

− Северус. Северус Снейп.

− Как римского императора?

− Честно говоря, я не знаю, в честь кого меня назвали, но да, как римского императора. 

Вскоре стало ясно, что Вернон – человек немногословный. Северусу с трудом удалось узнать, что с Петунией он познакомился на работе и в ближайшем будущем собирается возглавить отцовскую фирму по изготовлению дрелей. 

Северус взглянул на Лили через плечо: она продолжала болтать с Эйлин. Теперь, зная, что её сыну предстоит столько лет терпеть её сестру и этого человека, Северус удивился, что мальчишка не отбросил копыта от одной только скуки от такой «нормальной» жизни.

− А ты, значит, один из этих волшебников? – спросил Вернон.

− Да. Как и моя мама, она сидит вон там.

− Никогда не понимал всей этой волшебной ерунды, о которой так любит разглагольствовать Петуния. Все время жалуется, что её сестра ведьма, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы она колдовала.

− Пока мы несовершеннолетние, нам нельзя колдовать вне школы. Но раз уж здесь моя мама, может, она тебе покажет. 

Судя по взгляду Вернона, он не слишком хотел становиться свидетелем чего-то подобного. 

− А чего мне от неё ждать? 

− Это зависит от неё. Мама глухая, её магия немного отличается от нашей с Лили. 

− Может, будет лучше, если она не станет ничего показывать?

− Чего ты боишься?

− Дело не в страхе, − огрызнулся явно струхнувший Вернон. – Дело в том, что Петуния и так достаточно завидует сестре. Я не хочу, чтобы она стала одной из таких, как ты. 

− На что ты намекаешь? – угрожающе спросил Северус. 

Лицо Вернона начало краснеть.

− На то, что не хочу, чтобы моя девушка имела дело с этими трюками. Она хочет жить нормальной жизнью без магии, рисования и…

− …погоди, так это из-за тебя она больше не рисует?

− А что такого? Я не хотел бы, чтобы по нашему будущему дому были развешены разноцветные каракули. 

Руки Северуса сжались в кулаки.

− Зачем, − процедил он сквозь зубы, − понадобилось отнимать у Петунии ту единственную искру волшебства, которой она гордится? 

− Единственная необходимая ей искра – быть хорошей домохозяйкой, − деловито заявил Вернон.

− Почему-то я в этом сильно сомневаюсь, − ядовито ответил Северус. 

Лили была совершенно права насчет Вернона. Он был ужасен, и это мягко сказано.

− Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил Северус Арнику и Эрвина на кухне.

− Вообще-то да, − ответила Арника. – Нарежь, пожалуйста, вместе с Эрвином овощи для тушеной говядины. Я хочу отвлечься и немного пообщаться с твоей мамой. 

− Конечно, − сказал Северус, забирая у неё нож.

Они остались вдвоем на кухне.

− Тебе лучше? – спросил Эрвин.

− Да, − Северус посмотрел ему в глаза. – Спасибо за помощь вчера.

− Лили знает о твоих панических атаках?

− Ты ей не рассказал?

− Я подумал, что это между вами, − покачал головой Эрвин.

− Спасибо. Она знает, но сейчас я не хочу волновать ее еще больше.

− Понимаю. Знаешь, Северус, у нас в семье не принято обмениваться подарками на Рождество, но кое-что я давно хотел тебе вручить. 

Северус положил нож на разделочную доску.

− Прости, я ничего не захватил с собой.

− Не волнуйся, − отмахнулся Эрвин, − это просто от меня тебе. – Он порылся в кармане джинсов и вытащил серебряный ключ. – Это ключ от входной двери, − объяснил он, вручая его Северусу. – Теперь ты всегда можешь сюда прийти, если захочешь.

Слезы навернулись Северусу на глаза, когда он взглянул на ключ у себя в руке.

− Спасибо, − произнес он дрогнувшим голосом. 

Эрвин осторожно обнял Северуса, и тот с готовностью принял объятие.

− Тебе здесь всегда рады, сынок, − мягко сказал Эрвин. – И если тебе от этого станет легче, Вернон ключа не получит.

− Ты видел, как мы разговаривали? – рассмеялся Северус.

− Вернон хорошо относится к Петунии, но, кажется, совершенно её не понимает, − закатил глаза Эрвин. Тут же Петуния вошла в кухню.

− Можно забирать суп? – спросила она. – Кажется, он готов.

− Конечно, − ответил Эрвин, продолжая резать говядину. – Не стесняйся, зови остальных. Мы с Северусом закончим с мясом и поставим его на слабый огонь, пока едим. 

Лили оставила ему место рядом с собой за столом. Разговоры были немного путаными, поскольку Северусу приходилось переводить немало деталей, которыми обменивалась с кем-нибудь его мать. 

− Как Эйлин познакомилась с Тобиасом? – с любопытством спросила Петуния. – Она родила тебя, будучи юной, да?

Северус ощутил желание огрызнуться, но Эйлин лишь махнула рукой:

«Давай, ты же знаешь историю. Мне нечего скрывать».

Все за столом притихли, готовясь выслушать рассказ, отчего Северусу стало не по себе.

− Ну что ж, мои дедушка и бабушка по линии отца глухие. Вскоре после того, как моя мама окончила Хогвартс, в ресторане для глухих в Оксфорде она познакомилась с моим отцом и его родителями. Они нашли общий язык, и вскоре родился я. 

Вернон неодобрительно взглянул на Эйлин и Северуса.

− Разве они не поженились до твоего рождения?

− Нет, Вернон, − ответил Северус, жуя кусок говядины. 

− Значит, формально ты ублюдок, − небрежно заметил Вернон. 

При столь смелом заявлении глаза Эйлин широко распахнулись.

− Да, Вернон, − сердито произнес Северус, − я гребаный ублюдок. Я незаконнорожденный сын презренного маггла вроде тебя.

Дружеская атмосфера определенно исчезла.

− Как ты меня только что назвал? – мрачно спросил Вернон.

− Презренным магглом. Так мы, волшебники, называем людей, которые не умеют колдовать.

Лицо Вернона приобрело тревожный оттенок красного.

− Я не хочу иметь дело ни с чем волшебным.

− Правда? Минуту назад тебе было все равно, покажет ли моя мама что-нибудь волшебное.

− Прекратите! – Петуния с силой грохнула вилку и нож на стол. – Я не хочу говорить о магии на Рождество. Все всегда сводится к магии. Почему нельзя просто устроить семейный праздник, как прежде? – на глазах у неё выступили слезы, и старые обиды полились из нее. – Я не умею колдовать, − прерывающимся голосом сказала она. – Но хотела бы, потому что хочу, чтобы у меня получалось хоть что-то, за что меня бы не критиковали. Я просто хочу…

Отбросив попытки объясниться, Петуния скрылась за дверью спальни. 

«Я могу чем-нибудь помочь, Северус?» – сделала знак Эйлин. – Я узнаю в ней зависть Тобиаса. 

Он был рад, что никто не понял, что она сказала.

«Это не твоя вина, мам, я сам с этим разберусь», − он встал из-за стола.

− Ты куда, Сев? – спросила Лили.

− Поговорить с Петунией, − спокойно объяснил он.

− С чего это я стану позволять тебе говорить с моей девушкой? – рявкнул Вернон.

− Во-первых, − ответил Северус, направляясь к лестнице, − ты даже не пытаешься утешить свою девушку, явно расстроенную сложившейся ситуацией. А во-вторых, − он слегка повысил голос, − она не твоя собственность, которую можно перекроить по твоей воле. 

Вернон выглядел так, словно хотел встать и ударить Северуса, но передумал, учитывая, где они находились.

− Мы с Петунией никогда не ладили, Вернон, но даже я могу сказать: она заслуживает лучшего мужчины, чем ты.


	33. Глава 33. Творчество Петунии Эванс

Северус понятия не имел ни с чего начать разговор с Петунией, ни в каком он найдет её состоянии. 

Он постучал в дверь, ожидая какого-либо сигнала.

− Кто там? – услышал он голос Петунии.

− Это Северус. Можно с тобой поговорить?

− И о чем ты собрался со мной разговаривать? – неприязненно спросила она.

− Ты расстроена из-за нас с Верноном. Позволь хотя бы мне загладить свою вину.

− Какого черта тебя беспокоят мои чувства? – крикнула она.

− Петуния, ты уже должна понимать, что дело не в чувствах, просто нам пора повзрослеть и перестать причинять друг другу боль без причины.

− Где Вернон?

− Он не придет. Об этом я позаботился.

− Ладно, тогда заходи.

Распахнув дверь, Северус увидел комнату в тревожных оттенках розового, слишком сильно напомнившего ему о Долорес Амбридж. К счастью, стены были в основном увешаны картинами авторства Петунии. Они изображали леса, пляжи и другие пейзажи. Среди них были также рисунки, сделанные карандашом – видимо, сцены из фантастических книг, которые она читала.

Бесспорно, у Петунии был талант к рисованию.

Она сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, и промокала глаза салфетками.  
Северус прикрыл за собой дверь, не желая, чтобы его услышали внизу.

− Могу я присесть?

− Делай, что хочешь, − пожала плечами Петуния.

Он сел рядом, рассматривая картины и наброски, украшающие комнату.

− Только что осознал, что прежде толком не видел твои рисунки, Петуния.

− С чего бы тебе вдруг интересоваться моими рисунками?

− С того, что это твое волшебство, и я считаю, оно прекрасно.

После его комплимента Петуния заметно взбодрилась.

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

− Вернон рассказал, ты слегка завидуешь сестре.

Она отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть недовольство.

− А ты бы не завидовал, доведись тебе однажды узнать, что у твоей идеальной младшей сестренки есть дар?

− Конечно, завидовал бы, и сильно.

− Не притворяйся, что ничего не знаешь, Северус, − сердито произнесла она. – Вы с Лили нашли письмо Дамблдора у меня в комнате до её отъезда в Хогвартс. Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда все сводится к Лили и её магии, как будто меня и не существует вовсе. 

− Сомневаюсь, что твои родители так считают.

− Почему Лили родилась волшебницей, Северус? Ты понятно, у тебя мать – ведьма, но Лили… Её дар возник из ничего.

− Хотел бы я знать ответ на этот вопрос, но даже в волшебном мире волшебники толком не понимают, почему такие люди, как Лили, вдруг рождаются с магическими способностями.

− И ты не знаешь, Северус? – спросила Петуния, вытирая слезу. – Почему она часть мира, который для меня существует только в сказках? 

Она указала на несколько рисунков, лежащих на краю кровати. У ног Северуса были разбросаны изображения разноцветных драконов и невероятных пейзажей. 

− Почему вы с Лили видите всю эту красоту, а я должна всю жизнь притворяться, что её не существует? 

− Но она существует, Петуния. Для тебя она так же реальна, как и для нас.

− Не говори со мной загадками, Северус, − закатила глаза Петуния. – Если у тебя есть хоть малейшая идея, отчего Лили так повезло, а я проклята, просто поделись ею. 

Северус сел на кровать и скрестил ноги, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

− У меня есть предположение, но, прежде, чем ты начнешь со мной спорить, я хочу, чтобы ты имела в виду: это лишь теория, и она может быть неверной.

− Я понимаю, − кивнула Петуния.

− Все в жизни приводит в движение искорка энергии. Магия в этом смысле мало отличается. Наши с Лили волшебные способности сродни ядерной силе, они связаны с мозгом и нервной системой. Именно так мы создаем и уничтожаем что-либо силой мысли.

− Поэтому вы используете волшебную палочку? – с любопытством спросила Петуния.

− Да, для нас это своеобразный способ направить энергию, которая живет в нас. Иначе мы были бы опасны для себя.

− Но, Северус, какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

− Поскольку магия – это форма энергии, она все время рядом с тобой. Ты живешь и дышишь ею каждый божий день. Будучи магглом, ты тоже обладаешь магическими способностями, хотя и не такими, как наши.

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – фыркнула Петуния. – Не похоже, чтобы у меня были какие-то способности.

− Ты путаешь магию с силой. Магия – это творение. Все твои картины и наброски – это творения. Они пролетели сквозь тебя, вышли наружу, и в результате ты сотворила нечто прекрасное, чем могут любоваться другие. 

− Я бросила рисовать, − глаза Петунии высохли, но ни капли счастливее она по-прежнему не выглядела.

− А почему?

− Не из-за Вернона, как ты подумал. Ему не нравятся мои рисунки, но он мне не мешает.

− Тогда что мешает?

− Лили, − неохотно призналась она. – После того, как она возвратилась домой с этими движущимися фотографиями и рассказами о говорящих и движущихся картинах, я не могла воспринимать свое творчество как прежде.

− Ты считаешь свои картины скучными?

− Да.

− Какая из них твоя любимая?

− Эта, − Петуния указала на большую картину над кроватью. 

Это был довольно простой пейзаж. Волны океана были изображены в замысловатых деталях, а вдалеке виднелись пустынный пляж и травянистые дюны. 

− Почему она для тебя такая особенная?

− Я нарисовала её, когда мы ездили на каникулы в Нормандию, и папа привез нас на пляж Омахи. Он рассказывал нам о тысячах людей, которые высаживались здесь, сражались и умирали. А все, что я видела – это безмятежный пляж с травой, пляшущей на ветру. Папа смотрел и видел войну, а я видела нечто прекрасное. 

− Красивая картина.

− Я хочу, чтобы волны на ней шевелились, как тогда на пляже.

− Если хочешь, думаю, я смогу для тебя это сделать.

− Я думала, вам не разрешают колдовать за пределами школы.

− Не разрешают, но у меня есть свои способы.

Петуния обхватила руками ноги и положила подбородок на колени.

− Я все еще хочу поступить в Хогвартс, как вы с Лили.

− Знаешь, Петуния, причина, по которой нам необходима специальная школа, заключается вовсе не в том, что мы лучше, а в том, что мы опасны, если не научимся контролировать свой дар.

− Дело ведь не только в заклинаниях и махании палочкой, Северус. Мне жаль, что я не могу увидеть замок и всех этих волшебных существ, о которых рассказывает Лили. Я лишь хочу, чтобы для меня это были не просто сказки.

− Почему ты считаешь, что для тебя наш мир невидим?

− Потому, что я до сих пор не видела ни драконов, ни скачущих вокруг единорогов.

− Петуния, единственная причина, по которой ты их не видишь, заключается в том, что ты, как большинство магглов, избегаешь самой мысли об их реальности. Если ты хочешь их увидеть, ты должна в них поверить.

− Так просто?

− Да, так просто. Если ты по-прежнему хочешь, чтобы эти волны зашевелились, передай мне, пожалуйста, свою картину.

Петуния встала с кровати, осторожно сняла пейзаж с крючка и вручила Северусу. Он еще раз внимательно рассмотрел рисунок.

− Ты с такой точностью все прорисовала.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарила она, чуть покраснев. – Твоя похвала на самом деле много для меня значит.

− Ты не думала о том, чтобы учиться в художественной школе?

− Не уверена. Вернон говорит, мне там нечего делать. Он считает, что искусством денег не заработать, и мне приходится соглашаться.

− А сидя целыми днями в нудном офисе, значит, заработать? – не сдержал злости Северус. – Не позволяй парню разрушить твою магию, Петуния. Твой талант слишком ценен, чтобы разбрасывать его впустую. 

Услышав это, Петуния вновь чуть не расплакалась.

− Северус, я просто хочу жить нормальной жизнью.

Он положил руки на картину.

− Как уже говорила Лили, твоя семья ненормальная. Нормальной она никогда не станет, и, возможно, тебе стоит научиться это принимать, вместо того, чтобы позволять какому-то парню силком втягивать тебя в незнакомую тебе нормальную жизнь. 

Он ощутил тепло в руках и попытался вообразить, какими были волны в тот день, когда на пляже была Петуния и другие члены семьи.

− Как ты этому научился? – с любопытством спросила она.

− От мамы, − честно признался он. – Всю жизнь она, будучи глухой, владеет невербальной и беспалочковой магией.

− По описанию звучит как необычный дар, − сказала Петуния.

Северус ощутил, как волны начинают двигаться под его руками, и ощутил легкую влажность. 

− Это и есть дар. Моя мать не умеет разрушать. Она умеет лишь исцелять и создавать, и я думаю, это прекрасно. 

Удовлетворившись эффектом, он поднял руки, показывая волны, медленно накатывающие на берег вместе с приливом. Поток воды захватывал и песок, а трава на дюнах мягко колыхалась на ветру.

Петуния смотрела на картину заплаканными глазами, только на сей раз это были слезы счастья.

− Это самый лучший рождественский подарок в моей жизни. 

Она осторожно взяла картину из рук Северуса и повесила обратно на стену.

− Я буду смотреть на неё неотрывно всю ночь.

− Рад, что смог помочь. Ты спустишься на десерт или предпочтешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое?

− Я спущусь с тобой. Не хотелось бы пропустить наш с мамой лимонный торт.

Прежде, чем они спустились, Петуния произнесла:

− Моей сестре повезло с тобой, Северус. Теперь я это понимаю.


	34. Глава 34. По мановению волшебной палочки

Прошло несколько дней после разговора с Петунией. С тех пор она относилась к Северусу куда добрее. Учитывая их отношения в прошлом, он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет по-настоящему с ней подружиться, но ценил, что больше она не воспринимает его в штыки. 

Сегодня был канун Нового года, и Северус опасался фейерверков, которые собирались запускать соседи. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше приходил к выводу, что панические атаки связаны с войной. Он боялся фейерверков, как и толпы людей, потому что не мог контролировать ни то, ни другое. Но хотя бы он мог себя защитить с помощью волшебной палочки в случае крайней необходимости. В толпе магглов он не мог сделать ничего.

Прежде, чем отправиться к Лили, он провел большую часть дня с матерью. Тобиас ушел в бар, и Северус мог лишь надеяться на то, что там он не пропьет все пособие по безработице. 

«Мам, ты уверена, что вечером не хочешь пойти со мной?» – спросил Северус за ранним ужином.

«Нет», − вздохнула она. «Я буду ждать твоего отца».

«Почему?» – рявкнул Северус, стукнув кулаком по столу. «Почему ты продолжаешь о нем беспокоиться? Что он привносит в нашу жизнь, кроме страданий, неопределенности и страха побоев?»

Эйлин заметно занервничала после вспышки Северуса. 

«Я вышла за него, чтобы заботиться о тебе». 

«Мама, ты не должна обо мне заботиться».

«Я твоя мать, Северус. И я отвечаю за тебя, пока ты не будешь готов покинуть этот дом». 

«Я уже давно готов», − сказал он, сердито глядя на неё.

«Тогда иди!» – она тут же взмахнула рукой. «Тебя никто здесь не держит».

«Мама, я никуда не уйду, пока не буду знать, что ты в безопасности».

На глаза Эйлин навернулись слезы.

«Мне некуда идти, Северус», − показала она. «Это единственная семья, которая у меня осталась». 

Северус не знал, что на это ответить. В прошлой жизни ему тоже так и не удалось убедить её уехать. Она чувствовала себя обязанной Тобиасу, чего Северус никогда не мог до конца понять.

«Я боюсь одиночества».

Это были её последние слова перед тем, как распахнулась входная дверь. Обернувшись, Северус увидел отца. У Тобиаса было такое же странное выражение глаз, какое Северус видел несколько дней назад.

− Ты что, пьян? – смело спросил он.

− Тебе-то что, парень? – рявкнул Тобиас.

− Пьян, значит. Вот и поговорили.

Северус тут же ощутил, как его вытаскивают из кресла за воротник и прижимают спиной к стене.

Эйлин с ужасом смотрела на них, не понимая, чем Северус так довел отца.

− И ты еще смеешь называться мужиком! – сердито бросил Северус, пытаясь вырваться из хватки отца. 

− Я всегда буду вдвое лучше тебя. Ты слабак. Носишь длинные лохмы, как какой-то гребаный педик.

Северусу удалось выскользнуть.

− Зато при мне всегда будет моя магия, − он потянулся за палочкой в задний карман и с ужасом осознал, что тот пуст.

− Ты не это ищешь? – насмешливо спросил отец, размахивая его волшебной палочкой. – Думаешь, ты сможешь этим меня напугать?

Тобиас обернулся к Эйлин.

− Дай мне свою ебаную палку! – гаркнул он.

Ей не нужен был слух, чтобы понять, чего он хочет, и она яростно мотнула головой. 

− Никогда, − показала она, но Тобиасу и не требовалось её согласие. Он грубо стащил её с кресла и начал лапать, ища волшебную палочку. 

− Остановись! – закричал Северус и бросился на Тобиаса, но было слишком поздно: тот нашел волшебную палочку Эйлин и теперь сжимал обе в кулаке.

Северус тут же отпустил его и встал между родителями, выставив перед собой руки, чтобы защитить стонущую на полу мать.

− Не смей её трогать! – крикнул он, ощущая бешенство, какого не испытывал давно.

− Она моя жена, блядь, я буду делать с ней все, что захочу.

− Она моя мать, и клянусь, если ты её хоть пальцем тронешь, мое лицо станет последним, что ты увидишь!

Никогда Северус не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как без волшебной палочки. Он мог быть сильным умственно и магически, но физически он никогда не мог себя защитить.

− Верни мою палочку! – нахмурившись, потребовал он.

Тобиас лишь покачал головой – слишком спокойно для сложившейся ситуации.

− Хватит с меня, − тихо ответил он. – Я покончил с магией, − он без предупреждения сломал палочку Эйлин. Из палочки, словно последний вздох, вырвался клуб дыма. – И с тобой тоже, − Тобиас сломал палочку Северуса не на две части, а на три, словно желая убедиться, что она больше не сможет ему навредить. Потом отшвырнул обломки палочки в угол кухни.

Северус закрыл глаза, зная, что сейчас произойдет. Он вновь был абсолютно беспомощен против отца. Он сдался, ощутив удар кулака в живот.

***

Он проснулся от яркого света и какого-то звука. Должно быть, в больнице, но он точно знал, что это не больница Святого Мунго.

Левый глаз заплыл, но ему удалось открыть правый, и он увидел копну рыжих волос. Лили лежала, уткнувшись лицом в матрас и держа его за руку.

Он ласково сжал её ладошку, чтобы узнать, проснулась ли она. 

− Привет, маленькая леди, − мягко произнес он. Она резко выпрямилась, её лицо было все еще красным от слез.

− Сев, − тихо произнесла она, вновь заплакав. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

− Нормально, − сухо ответил он. – На самом деле даже лучше, чем нормально, − он сам удивился такому заявлению.

− Это, наверное, потому, что ты накачан лекарствами, − Лили улыбнулась сквозь слезы. – На тебе места живого нет.

− Как мама? С ней все в порядке?

Легкая улыбка на лице Лили погасла.

− Не знаю, Сев, врачи все еще с ней.

− Как я сюда попал? Это же не больница Святого Мунго.

− Знай я, где она находится, я бы предпочла, чтобы вы с Эйлин отправились туда, но это было лучшее, что в наших силах.

Северус обратил внимание, что левая рука, его ведущая, забинтована и в гипсе.

− Блядь, я ничего не чувствую.

− Это всего лишь морфий. Тебе его много вкололи.

В палату вошла медсестра, чтобы его проведать.

− Он очнулся? – мягко спросила она.

− Да, − ответила Лили, − и он разговаривает, так что, думаю, он не сошел с ума.

Медсестра обошла вокруг, чтобы проверить его жизненные показатели.

− Учитывая ваше состояние, мистер Снейп, вы прекрасно справляетесь. Постарайтесь отдыхать как можно больше.

− Как я здесь очутился? – повторил он.

Лили дождалась, пока медсестра уйдет, и её глаза вновь наполнились слезами.

− Ты опоздал, я забеспокоилась и пошла к тебе. Потом я заглянула в кухонное окно и увидела вас с Эйлин… − Воспоминания о том, как они лежали без сознания на полу, были еще слишком свежи в её памяти. – Я влезла в дом, проверила, как вы, и позвонила в 911. Полиция вскоре разыскала твоего отца где-то в городе, он ничего не соображал.

− Где твоя семья? – спросил он, успокаивающе сжав её руку.

− Папа все еще общается внизу с полицейскими. Мама и Петуния бродят вокруг больницы, чтобы отвлечься.

Постепенно до Северуса начало доходить, что прежней его жизнь в Паучьем Тупике уже не будет.

− Что со мной будет? – спросил он.

− Я не уверена, − пожала плечами Лили, − но, думаю, после случившегося вряд ли ты сможешь вернуться домой.

− Я здесь давно?

− Сев, ты задаешь ужасно много вопросов.

− Я ненавижу вышедшие из-под контроля ситуации. Мне надо знать, что происходит. 

− Вы поступили всего несколько часов назад. Скоро Новый год.

− Ощущение, будто я здесь несколько недель.

Почти беззвучно Эрвин вошел в палату и сел на кровать. Судя по его лицу, он был слишком измотан, чтобы бояться.

− Вижу, ты очнулся, − произнес он, облокотившись о кровать. – Я так рад.

На глазах всегда такого сдержанного Эрвина выступили слезы.

− Я говорил с полицией, они хотят пообщаться с тобой завтра.

− А мне обязательно это делать?

− В сложившейся ситуации, боюсь, выбора у тебя нет, Северус. Тебе нужно поговорить о своем отце.

Вошли Арника и Петуния, они выглядели такими же измученными, как Лили и Эрвин. Они присели на стулья.

− Я рада, что ты очнулся, Северус, − произнесла Арника со слезами на глазах. 

Петуния, похоже, не знала, что сказать и просто тупо смотрела в одну точку.

Какое-то время все молчали, потом в палату вошел мужчина средних лет в халате.

− Вы все семья Эйлин Снейп?

− Да, − ответила Лили прежде, чем кто-то успел уточнить, что это не так.

− Тогда я с искренним прискорбием должен сообщить, что Эйлин скончалась из-за полученных травм, − серьезно произнес врач. – Мы сделали все, что могли.

Молчание, наступившее после его ухода, было острее ножа. Эйлин была мертва. Никто и ничто никогда не сможет вернуть её к жизни. 

Все четверо Эвансов смотрели на Северуса, словно ожидая, что он сломается.

В прошлой жизни Эйлин умерла в конце лета, не дожив до шестого года его обучения. Она приставила нож к запястьям и позволила крови вытечь, словно пыталась избавиться от магии, текущей в её венах.

Она не должна была умереть раньше. Она вообще не должна была умирать.

Северус вырвал руку из пальцев Лили и выхватил подушку из-под головы. Спрятал лицо, окружив себя тьмой.

Лучше бы он умер вместо неё.


	35. Глава 35. Прощание с Паучьим Тупиком

Он так и не смог заснуть. Кусок в горло не лез. Он даже слезинки не проронил с тех пор, как ему сообщили о смерти матери. 

Он лишь тупо смотрел в одну точку, пока его везли на инвалидном кресле на ресепшен, чтобы пообщаться с маггловской полицией. 

Петуния и Арника уехали домой, измученные кошмаром, обрушившимся на них накануне. Лили и Эрвин, однако, были полны решимости пройти этот путь с ним до конца.

Последовавший за этим разговор остался в памяти Северуса лишь размытым пятном. Что-то полицейские упомянули об аресте Тобиаса и о заключении его в тюрьму до суда, который, скорее всего приговорит его к пожизненному заключению. 

Северусу было все равно. Ничто из этого не могло воскресить его мать.

− Она умерла, пытаясь защитить его…

− Что вы сказали? – вдруг спросил Северус.

− В ходе расследования, − повторил офицер, − нам стало совершенно очевидно, что ваша мать пыталась защитить вас от отца после того, как вы потеряли сознание.

На это Северусу ответить было нечего, поэтому он держал рот на замке.

− Мистер Снейп, вам требуется психологическая помощь? – спросил один из полицейских.

− Благодарю, я найду ее сам.

Офицер взглянул на Эрвина.

− Мистер Эванс, вы все еще хотите продолжить вчерашний разговор?

− Конечно, сэр, − ответил Эрвин.

− Какой разговор? – с любопытством спросила Лили.

− Не сейчас, дорогая. Скоро узнаешь.

− Я хочу увидеть мать, − заявил Северус.

Офицеры восприняли это как знак окончания разговора, пожали руки Эрвину и Лили и ушли.

− Ты уверен, Северус? – спросил Эрвин по пути в морг.

− Да. Я хочу попрощаться сейчас, пока могу.

Спустившись, Эрвин быстро переговорил с работницей морга, пока та вела их по проходу между холодильными камерами с телами. 

− Вы абсолютно уверены? – спросила она.

\- Я хочу поговорить с ней наедине, − кивнул Северус.

Эрвин легонько сжал его плечо, давая понять, что понял. Лили поцеловала его в висок.

− Позови, как будешь готов, Сев.

Как только они ушли, работница морга открыла камеру с телом Эйлин, прикрытым тонкой белой простыней. Потом тоже вышла, откинув простыню с лица Эйлин.

Северус с облегчением увидел, что лицо не разбито. Казалось, он с трудом осознавал, что перед ним лежит его мать, замерзшая и безжизненная, на ложе из нержавеющей стали.

В конце концов, он и раньше видел её мертвой.

Он с трудом встал с кресла-каталки, ощущая жгучую боль от многочисленных синяков при каждом движении.

«Я жив благодаря тебе, − получилось немного неловко, поскольку его левая рука была в гипсе. Хоть её глаза и были закрыты, он хотел говорить с ней на знакомом ей языке. – Ты не должна была умирать так, − на его глазах выступили слезы. – В прошлый раз было иначе, и я снова тебя подвел. – Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался взять себя в руки. – Надеюсь, там… ну, там… тебя кто-то ждет, как ждал меня. Если тебе дадут второй шанс, прошу, воспользуйся им. Ты заслуживаешь его больше, чем я. – На мгновение он задержал её руку в своей. На ощупь она была холодной и жесткой, и это было неправильно. – Я тоже боюсь оставаться один». 

В последний раз он посмотрел на Эйлин, осторожно накрыл её голову простыней и огляделся в поисках работницы морга, Лили или Эрвина. Первой его заметила работница.

− Я отвезу вас к вашей семье, − произнесла она, аккуратно вернув Эйлин на прежнее место.

− Это не моя семья, − серьезно ответил он. – У меня никого не осталось.

− Ну, кем бы они вам ни были, должно быть, они вас очень любят.

Она повезла его к выходу, где ждали Лили и Эрвин.

− Я его заберу, − произнесла Лили. – Спасибо.

− Что со мной будет? – спросил Северус с оттенком страха.

− Много всего, − ответил Эрвин. – Мы надеемся забрать тебя отсюда завтра или послезавтра. Мы уже отправили сообщение Дамблдору, а Арника занимается организацией похорон. 

Северус даже не подумал о похоронах. В прошлый раз все хлопоты, связанные со смертью его матери, взял на себя какой-то отдел Министерства Магии. Он не присутствовал.

− Я хочу выбраться отсюда, − все, что он смог сказать.

− Мы тоже хотим забрать тебя побыстрее, Сев, − сказала Лили, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. – Мама с папой пытаются подготовить тебе сюрприз.

− Что бы это могло быть? – взглянул на неё Северус.

− Давайте-ка присядем, − улыбнулась Лили.

− Лили, пока ничего не решено, − предупредил Эрвин, когда они пристроили каталку Северуса перед несколькими стульями и сели напротив.

− Как сказал папа, еще ничего не решено, − повторила Лили. – Но, поскольку мы привлекаем Дамблдора, я почти уверена, что это сработает.

− О чем ты говоришь? – с подозрением спросил Северус.

− Поскольку ты несовершеннолетний, − вмешался Эрвин, − размещением детей в приемные семьи занимается правительство. Мы с Арникой никогда не были приемными родителями и прежде не проходили никакие процедуры отбора, но сейчас участвуем в них, чтобы ты мог перебраться к нам.

Лили и Эрвин улыбались абсолютно одинаково. Северус был озадачен таким поворотом.

− Ты это серьезно?

− Да, и мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы убедить остальных членов семьи.

− Но… но у вас нет комнаты для меня.

− Это все, что тебя заботит? – Лили приподняла бровь. – Я переберусь к Туни, так что ты сможешь занять мою комнату. Проблема решена.

Он опустил голову, чтобы скрыть тихую слезу. Лили взяла его за руку, а свободную положила ему на колено.

− Ты не обуза, Сев.

Услышав эти слова, он все же расплакался.

− Заберите меня домой, − почти прошептал он. – Пожалуйста.

− Я отвезу тебя обратно в палату, Северус, − Эрвин встал и взялся за кресло. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Лили держала его за руку, пока они не вернулись обратно. Лишь забравшись под одеяло, он осознал, как сильно устал.

− Прости, у меня нет зелья сна без сновидений, − Лили ласково погладила его по волосам.

− Это лишь усугубило бы проблему, − его голос дрогнул.

− Мне надо уехать домой, кое-что решить с родителями. Ты побудешь один до завтра?

Он не хотел, чтобы Лили уезжала, но в глубине души осознавал, что если он хочет переехать к Эвансам, то необходимо все устроить вне больницы.

− Я справлюсь. – Веки налились свинцом. – Пожалуйста, вернись прежде, чем я проснусь.

***

После нескольких обследований Северуса выписали на следующий же день. На время заживления сломанного запястья и многочисленных ушибов ему посоветовали принимать обезболивающие и хорошенько отлежаться.

За ним приехали Лили и Эрвин.

− Завтра приедет директор Дамблдор, − предупредил Эрвин, взявшись за кресло-каталку. – Не знаю, как ему это удалось, но все необходимые документы, считай, у нас в кармане.

− Это значит, что я точно перееду жить к вам?

− Да, − радостно ответила Лили. – Когда мама с папой получили разрешение, мы с Туни сразу же отправились готовить для тебя мою комнату.

Добравшись до машины, Северус смог встать без посторонней помощи.

− Я отвезу кресло обратно, − Лили повезла кресло на колесиках обратно в больницу. 

− Если хочешь, можешь лечь на заднем сиденье.

Лежать было определенно удобнее, чем сидеть, и Северус без колебаний растянулся сзади. 

− Ты почти ничего не говоришь, − заметил Эрвин, садясь за руль. – О чем ты думаешь?

− Я помню, Лили сказала, что я не обуза, но я все равно чувствую себя именно так, − признался Северус. 

− С чего ты вообще это взял?

− Да со всего. Вам пришлось иметь дело с полицией, с отцом и всей этой процедурой опеки.

− Северус, ты же знаешь, что это не доставляет нам никаких хлопот.

− А еще похороны матери, − тихо добавил он. – Я должен был организовать их сам.

− Ты не смог бы организовать их сам.

− Она – единственная семья, которая у меня осталась. Я должен был. 

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Северус?

− Просто… я боюсь остаться один, − голос Северуса вновь дрогнул.

− Посмотри на меня, − с внезапной строгостью произнес Эрвин. Северус убрал с лица прядь волос и взглянул в глаза, так хорошо знакомые ему на лице Лили. – Когда Лили впервые привела тебя в наш дом, я был счастлив как никогда, − улыбнулся Эрвин. – Моя чудачка-дочь нашла себе друга, очень похожего на неё. Ты был немного застенчивым и выглядел немного запущенным, но был лучшим другом, какого любой родитель может пожелать своему ребенку. 

Слова Эрвина по-настоящему тронули его.

− Что ты пытаешься сказать? – спросил Северус.

− Когда ты впервые пришел, я понял, что ты никогда не уйдешь. В тот день ты стал членом нашей семьи. И пока у тебя есть мы, ты никогда не будешь одинок. 

Северус позволил слезе упасть, продолжая смотреть Эрвину в глаза.

− Ты взял мою дочь за руку и показал ей мир, к которому она принадлежит, пусть и выросла в другом. Предложить тебе жилье – самое меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать после того, что ты для неё сделал. 

− Спасибо, − только и смог выдавить Северус. Лили подбежала к машине.

− Простите, что задержалась. Не сразу нашла женщину, которой надо было вернуть кресло.

Лили взглянула на Северуса и заметила, что он расстроен.

− Хочешь, я сяду рядом с тобой? Если хочешь, положи голову мне на колени.

Не успел он ответить, как Лили уже открыла дверь и пристроилась так, чтобы он мог расслабиться у неё на коленях.

− Готов вернуться домой? – спросила она, гладя его по волосам.

− Готов.


	36. Глава 36. Безутешный плач

Комната Лили почти не изменилась. Не то чтобы он ждал перемен, ведь до возвращения в Хогвартс оставалось всего несколько дней. Многие вещи Лили по-прежнему лежали здесь, а вот его имущества не было. 

− Северус, если ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, − стоя на пороге, сказал Эрвин, − можем поехать в Паучий тупик и забрать твои вещи.

− Не уверен, что готов к этому.

− Чем скорее мы их заберем, тем скорее ты попрощаешься с домом. 

Эрвин был прав: в прошлой жизни его место было в доме в Паучьем тупике, но больше так не будет никогда. 

− Когда приедет профессор Дамблдор? 

− Завтра вечером, около восьми.

− Давай тогда завтра после обеда и поедем? Просто… я хотел бы пока побыть здесь.

− Хорошо.

Лили поднялась по узкой лестнице в свою бывшую комнату, неся две большие кружки дымящегося горячего шоколада.

− Я вас оставлю, − Эрвин ушел к Арнике и Петунии в гостиной.

− Держи, − Лили протянула Северусу кружку.

− Я даже не знаю, на какую дату назначены похороны моей матери, − печально произнес он, сев на кровать.

− Послезавтра, на маленьком кладбище на холме. Только что слышала, как мама сказала.

Впервые за несколько дней эмоционального напряжения Северус ощутил что-то похожее на облегчение.

− Дамблдор и профессор Слагхорн приедут на похороны.

Мысль о визите людей, знавших его мать, немного его успокоила. Он взглянул на Лили.

− Я рад, что будем не только мы.

− Выпей немного горячего шоколада, Сев, тебе станет лучше.

Он сделал несколько глотков, чувствуя внутри восхитительные тепло и сладость. 

− Жалко, что мы не можем поиграть. Это, − он поднял сломанную руку, − мне мешает.

− Попроси Дамблдора завтра тебя вылечить, − предложила Лили.

− Хорошая мысль. Так или иначе, надо её вылечить до возвращения в школу, все же это ведущая рука. Иначе я не смогу готовить зелья.

− Кстати, о ведущих руках, твоя палочка осталась в Паучьем тупике?

Северус вздохнул.

− Он их сломал, − холодно произнес он.

− Их?

− И мою, и мамину палочки. Переломил их пополам.

Лили была в полном шоке.

− Неужели их никак нельзя восстановить?

− Боюсь, что нет.

− Попросим маму с папой на днях съездить в Косой переулок и купить тебе новую палочку у Олливандера до начала занятий.

− Думаешь, они захотят ехать в Лондон лишь из-за этого?

Лили сделала глоток из кружки.

− Брось, для папы поездка в Косой переулок все равно что поход в гигантскую кондитерскую. Да и Туни прежде на меня дулась, но, может, теперь она передумает.

− Я спрошу их сам, но прежде, чем что-то планировать, хочу пережить следующие два дня.

− Я понимаю. Хочешь послушать музыку?

− Может, сыграешь мне на гитаре? – усмехнулся он. – Я прислонюсь к стенке и буду потягивать горячий шоколад, пока ты будешь играть нашу песню.

− Ладно.

Этот день был странным. В каком-то смысле он ничем не отличался от любого другого дня, когда он приходил в гости к Лили. Он еще не полностью осознал, что теперь это его новый дом.

Большую часть дня они провели наверху, в перешедшей к нему комнате. Слушали музыку. Болтали. Комната на чердаке стала их вселенной. 

К обеду пришла Петуния и уселась рядом с Северусом. В предыдущие годы она избегала его общества как могла.

− Кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать? – спросил Северус.

− Да, − кивнула она, накладывая картошку себе в тарелку. – И, думаю, тебе это понравится.

− Тогда говори.

− Я много думала о нашем рождественском разговоре, и решила последовать твоему совету.

− Совету? Не помню, чтобы я тебе что-то советовал.

− Ну, − остальные члены семьи смотрели на Петунию так, словно она собиралась сделать важное объявление, и она чуть покраснела. – О рисовании, о моей личной магии. Я решила записаться в художественную школу в Оксфорде. Надеюсь, занятия начнутся осенью. 

Арника отложила вилку в сторону и удивленно взглянула на дочь.

− Петуния, ты нам ничего не рассказывала. Отличная новость!

− Хотела сделать сюрприз, − застенчиво призналась она.

− Туни, это же здорово! – радостно воскликнула Лили. 

− Я надеялся, что ты передумаешь, − не скрывая гордости, произнес Эрвин. 

− А что на это скажет Вернон? – посерьезнел Северус. 

− Я ему еще не рассказала. Ему придется смириться с этим, − как ни в чем не бывало, ответила она. – Мне все равно, смогу ли я заработать много денег благодаря рисованию или нет. Оно меня радует, это самое главное.

− Молодчина, Петуния, − улыбнулся Северус. – В следующий раз я покажу тебе единорога, и посмотрим, что будет дальше. 

Остаток вечера прошел тихо и спокойно. Северус с нетерпением предвкушал завтрашнюю встречу с Дамблдором. Маггловская полиция предложила ему помощь психолога, но единственным человеком, способным успокоить его в стрессовых ситуациях, был Дамблдор. 

После чая он извинился и поднялся в свою новую комнату, чувствуя потребность недолго побыть в одиночестве. Какое-то время он сидел на кровати, уставившись на увешанную плакатами стену. 

Его мозг отключился, в мыслях вновь и вновь прокручивались события последних дней.   
Каждая ссора с отцом. Каждый спор с матерью. Крики. Боль. Смерти. 

Он закрыл лицо ладонями, всем сердцем желая забыть это. На протяжении многих лет он прятал эти эмоции внутри себя, но теперь они дали о себе знать. 

По спине побежали мурашки, но это были не те ощущения, как при панической атаке. В этот раз холод был сильнее и заморозил его внутренности, словно внутри начал расти дементор.

Он улегся, завернувшись в одеяла, но это ничуть не помогло. Он вновь и вновь пытался заснуть, но разум не позволял отрешиться, бесконечная пытка продолжалась, будто вознамерившись свести его с ума.

Он слышал, как семья готовится ко сну. Открываются и закрываются двери. Плещется вода. Скрипит лестница. Он зажал уши, тщетно пытаясь защититься от всех этих звуков. 

На мгновение он позавидовал глухоте матери. Жизни в абсолютной тишине. Никаких резких звуков бьющегося стекла. Никаких скрипящих шин мчащихся по улицам машин. Никаких рабочих звуков фабрики, заслоняющей солнце дому в Паучьем тупике. Возможно, хуже было лишь наличие зрения.

Он с досадой стянул одеяло с головы и обнаружил, что его окружает тьма. Свет был выключен. Семья легла спать. 

В прошлой жизни он уже ночевал несколько раз здесь, прямо тут, на полу, на матрасе в комнате Лили. Они не спали всю ночь или, по крайней мере, пытались, и он рассказывал ей истории о волшебном мире. Он даже приносил старые книги матери, чтобы показать все самое нужное.

Без сомнения, теперь Лили спала на матрасе в комнате Петунии. Казалось неправильным лежать в её постели. 

У него мелькнула мысль спуститься вниз и разбудить Лили, просто, чтобы поболтать, как прежде, когда они были детьми. Но он понимал, почему Лили осталась с Петунией, а не с ним. Они выросли – о совместных ночевках не могло быть и речи. 

Его глаза привыкли в темноте, и, оглядываясь, он смог разглядеть хаотичный беспорядок, так свойственный Лили. 

Где-то раздался тихий стук, который он сперва принял за биение своего сердца, но тот становился все громче. 

Дверь скрипнула, и на пороге возникла растрепанная Лили в шелковой пижаме.

− Привет, Сев, − тихо сказала она, − я подумала, ты не спишь. – Не дожидаясь ответа, она подошла к нему, легла на кровать и накрыла одеялом их обоих. – Туни не скажет ни слова, она пообещала. 

Лили обняла его и спрятала лицо у него на груди. Северус притянул её ближе и крепко прижал к себе. 

Комок в горле становился все больше, тело затряслось, когда его захлестнула волна боли. 

− Она умерла из-за меня, − хриплым голосом произнес он, и слезы упали ей на волосы.

Ноги Лили переплелись с его.

− Это не твоя вина, Сев.

− Моя. Я должен был умереть вместо неё.

Она взглянула на него полными слез глазами.

− Пожалуйста, не говори так. 

Пальцами здоровой руки он провел по её волосам, прижимая её к себе. 

− Он никогда не любил меня, − почти неслышно произнес он.

− А я люблю, − Лили поцеловала его в лоб. – Этого должно быть достаточно.

Впервые с раннего детства напряжение, копившееся внутри Северуса всю жизнь, отпустило, и он горько разрыдался.


	37. Глава 37. Закрывая дверь Паучьего Тупика

Северус вместе с Эвансами стоял перед своим бывшим домом в Паучьем тупике.  


Эрвин привез их на машине, чтобы забрать вещи Северуса.  


− Ты готов, Сев? – спросила Лили, стоя рядом с ним у входной двери.

− У меня не слишком большой выбор. 

Он достал ключ из кармана и открыл дверь. Удивительно, как легко дом может прийти в запустение всего за несколько дней. Он всегда был мрачным, но присутствие Эйлин было лучом света в этом темном царстве. 

− Что делать с этими книгами, Северус? – закатав рукава, спросила Петуния, указывая на книжный шкаф в гостиной.

В гостиной стоял лишь один шкаф, в отличие от той эпохи, когда дом принадлежал ему. Большинство книг были посвящены магии, и все они принадлежали его матери. 

− Я бы хотел их забрать. Может, пожертвую их в библиотеку Хогвартса.

− Тогда я разложу их по коробкам, − решительно произнесла Петуния, снимая книги с верхней полки.

− А мы с Арникой поднимемся наверх и посмотрим, что там осталось, − произнес Эрвин, и они скрылись на лестнице, прихватив мусорные пакеты. 

Северус и Лили прошли на кухню. Пятна крови все еще темнели на полу и кухонных шкафах. Лили отвернулась, но Северус не мог не смотреть на них.  
В углу он заметил обломки палочки. 

− Лилс, − мягко окликнул он, − проще смотреть правде в глаза, чем отворачиваться.

Лили открыла глаза и увидела Северуса сидящим на стуле с поломанной палочкой в руках.  
− Когда не видишь реальности, воображение всё только ухудшает.

Она села рядом, глядя на обломки.

− Кажется, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. 

− У меня нет привязанности к вещам, − произнес он, − но это я хочу сохранить как напоминание о том, как легко сломать то, что тебе дорого.

Лили огляделась по сторонам, будто увидела пятна в другом свете.

− Надо это убрать. А ты иди наверх, посмотри, не осталось ли там что-нибудь из вещей твоей мамы, что бы ты хотел забрать. 

− Хорошая мысль, − он положил обломки палочки в карман и направился наверх.

− Взгляни на эту одежду, − донеслось до него бормотание Арники из родительской спальни. Он открыл дверь и увидел, что все содержимое шкафа выложено на кровать. − Ты хотел бы что-нибудь сохранить, Северус? – спросила она. – Я нашла свадебное платье твоей мамы. 

Оно лежало на кровати. Оно было именно таким, какие любила Эйлин – простым, белым и элегантным. Ничего лишнего.

− Честно говоря, не думаю, что когда-нибудь его надену, − произнес он.

− Может, оно понравится Лили или Петунии? – рассмеялась Арника. – Оно может сойти за красивое летнее платьице. 

− Не думаю, что Петуния в него влезет, − приподнял бровь Северус, глядя на Арнику, − а что касается Лили, то я могу пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз я видел её в платье.

− Ты прав, Северус. Я сложу его вместе с остальной одеждой на благотворительность. Может, кому-то оно понравится.

Арника уложила платье на кучу уже разобранных вещей. 

− Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь забрать? 

Северус скользнул взглядом по одежде, принадлежавшей его родителями.

− Нет, − сказал он, − только альбомы с фотографиями заберу, а все прочее пусть остается.

Арника понимающе кивнула.

− Эрвин в ванной. Загляни туда, может, там что-то тебе дорого?

Отец Лили швырял в мусорный пакет старые бутылочки из-под шампуней и зубные щетки. 

− Осмотрись хорошенько, пока я все не выбросил, − предупредил он.

Северус открыл аптечку. Старые пузырьки с аспирином и пыльные ватные диски не вызвали сентиментальных чувств. Однако его внимание привлекла круглая жестяная коробка. Когда он её открыл, в нос ударил знакомый цветочный аромат. Он не смог сдержать улыбки.

− Смотри, что я нашел, Эрвин, − сказал он, протягивая ему коробку.

− А что это? 

− Просто понюхай.

Эрвин вдохнул запах.

− Пахнет приятно. Что это такое?

− Улучшенная версия целебной мази. Мама придумала. Цветочный аромат – это арника, она помогает от синяков.

− Вот в честь чего назвали мою жену! – радостно воскликнул Эрвин и вернул коробку. – Очень кстати, иди, глаз намажь.

Северус взглянул на себя в перепачканное зубной пастой зеркало. Его кожа отсвечивала привычной желтизной. Синяк вокруг глаза из фиолетового превратился в желтый. Он уже не так сильно болел, как во время госпитализации, но возможность убрать боль материнской мазью была маленьким благословением.

− Еще что-нибудь ты хотел бы оставить? – спросил Эрвин.

Северус положил коробочку в карман и покачал головой.

− Пойду за вещами к себе.

Войдя в свою комнату, он открыл чемодан и запихнул туда все, что лежало на столе. В два приема он отнес на первый этаж бас-гитару, усилитель и набитый чемодан.

− Северус, − окликнула Петуния. – Можно тебя на минутку? − Она протянула фотоальбом. – На полках я нашла несколько штук. Подумала, ты захочешь их увидеть. 

Внутри были маггловские фотографии, на которых в основном были запечатлены Северус и его мать. Где-то в середине альбома он нашел ту же фотографию, что и в комнате Лили. Ту самую, которую он когда-то разорвал на куски.

− Спасибо, что нашла их, Петуния.

− Хочешь, я уложу их вместе с книгами? Съезжу домой, а то машина уже загружена.

− Ты умеешь водить машину? – удивленно спросил он.

− Ммм… Да, я получила права в прошлом году. Папа дал мне ключи.

− Спасибо, − вновь поблагодарил он. – Пойду поищу Лили.

На кухне Лили умудрилась оттереть почти все пятна крови с пола и шкафов.

− Жалко, что мне нельзя колдовать, − раздраженно произнесла она. 

− Может, не так уж плохо убирать вручную, − ответил Северус. – Постоянное размахивание палочкой превращает нас, волшебников, в лентяев.

Взгляду, которым наградила его Лили, позавидовала бы сама профессор МакГонагалл. 

− Вот губка, − произнесла она, окуная другую губку в ведро с мыльной водой. – И целый угол, который надо отмыть, − она указала на пятно крови на полу. 

− Этого следовало ожидать, − сокрушенно произнес Северус. 

Он сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и принялся скрести пол. Сколь ужасными ни были пятна, их исчезновение доставляло ему извращенное удовольствие. Видеть, как место преступления вновь превращается в кухню, было сродни очищению. 

Вскоре в пустой машине вернулась Петуния.

− Еще что-нибудь надо забрать? – спросила она, стоя в дверях кухни.

− Арника собрала несколько сумок с одеждой на благотворительность, а еще мои чемодан, бас и усилитель. Остальное выкинем. 

На верхнем этаже навели порядок. Мешки с мусором выбросили, а сумки с одеждой и другими вещами Северуса сложили в машину.

Мебель было решено оставить здесь. Дом сдавался в аренду, так что хозяева могли либо выставить его на продажу, либо найти других жильцов. 

В любом случае, это больше была не проблема Северуса. 

В машине больше не было места для пяти человек, потому они с Лили вызвались вернуться домой пешком.

Северус придержал дверь для Лили. Огляделся в последний раз и закрыл дверь навсегда.

− Будешь скучать? – спросила она.

− Немного, − признался он. – Воспоминания преимущественно плохие, но все же это был мой дом. 

− Я горжусь тобой, Сев, − улыбнулась Лили.

− С чего это?

− Впервые с тех пор, как мы познакомились, ты наконец-то стал потихоньку раскрываться.

Едва они вернулись домой, Северус принялся распаковывать вещи. Поразительно, сколько всего может принадлежать одному человеку, когда начинаешь складывать все в коробки. 

Немало времени ушло на разбор книг и фотоальбомов. Кое-что он оставил себе. Большинство книг решил передать в дар школьной библиотеке. 

Арника пообещала позаботиться о собранной одежде. Лили помогла ему разложить вещи по сумкам. Теперь одежда висела в шкафу, бас стоял рядом с гитарой Лили, комната на чердаке стала больше походить на его собственное жилище. 

После ужина все расселись на диване, ожидая приезда Дамблдора.

− А как именно он прибудет? – спросила Петуния.

Хороший вопрос, подумал Северус.

− Надеюсь, он аппарирует из Хогвартса к входной двери и позвонит, как и положено порядочному волшебнику. 

− Я думала, аппарировать и деаппарировать из Хогвартса нельзя, − подала голос Лили.

− Это Дамблдор, − пожал плечами Северус. – Я абсолютно уверен: старику можно все, что он захочет. 

Вдруг Петуния вскрикнула. Пламя в камине вспыхнуло и взметнулось, и в нем возникло украшенное очками лицо Дамблдора.

− Добрый вечер, − произнес он знакомым добрым голосом. – А вы не возражаете, если я выйду из камина?


	38. Глава 38. Дамблдор в Коукворте

Лили встала с дивана и протянула Дамблдору руку. Он легко вошел в гостиную из камина, словно не делал ничего особенного. 

− Надеюсь, мой визит не стал для вас слишком большим сюрпризом, − произнес он, отряхивая пепел с мантии.

Эрвин, Арника и Петуния были ошеломлены эффектным появлением Дамблдора. Первым встал Северус.

− Рад вас видеть, директор, − произнес он, обменявшись рукопожатием с волшебником.

− Взаимно, мистер Снейп, − обычный блеск в глазах старика погас, когда он увидел разбитое лицо Северуса.

− Где же мои манеры, − опомнился Эрвин, оправившись от шока при виде вылезшего из огня директора. – Эрвин Эванс, рад знакомству.

− Арника Эванс, − назвалась Арника. – Мне очень приятно, наконец, познакомиться с человеком, о котором так много рассказывала моя дочь. 

Одна Петуния осталась сидеть на диване, пристально разглядывая внушительную фигуру, появившуюся в гостиной.

− Вы, должно быть, Петуния, − с улыбкой произнес Дамблдор. 

Она покраснела и лишь кивнула. 

− Я приготовлю нам чай, − сказала Лили. – Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, директор.

Пока Лили хлопотала на кухне, остальные уселись на диване. Дамблдор устроился рядом с Петунией, которая с трудом могла смотреть ему в глаза. 

− Я помню письмо, которое вы написали несколько лет назад, − сказал он ей. – Что хотите поступить в Хогвартс вместе с сестрой.

− Я тоже помню, − тихо ответила Петуния, смущенная этим воспоминанием.

− Мне очень жаль, что я ничем не смог вам помочь, Петуния, − искренне сказал Дамблдор.

− Все в порядке, правда, − уже более уверенно ответила она. – Благодаря Северусу я обрела собственное волшебство.

Все сидящие на диване не сговариваясь взглянули на него.

− А что такого? – пожал он плечами. – У неё действительно талант к рисованию. 

− Эту картину вы нарисовали? – спросил Дамблдор, указывая на натюрморт над камином.

− Да, − гордо ответила Петуния.

− Тогда это действительно волшебство.

Лили вернулась с чайником и шестью кружками и разлила чай всем присутствующим.

− Директор, − начал Эрвин, − я не могу не удивляться, как вам удалось столь быстро добиться, чтобы нам подписали все необходимые для усыновления документы.

− Пожалуйста, зовите меня Альбус, − сказал он, − и, отвечая на ваш вопрос, могу лишь сказать, что мне очень помогают связи в Министерстве магии.

Дамблдор понимающе переглянулся с Северусом.

− После того, как мы допьем чай, думаю, будет разумно, если мы прогуляемся и поговорим наедине.

− Да, думаю, это хорошая мысль, − кивнул Северус.

− Ему предоставят психологическое консультирование в Хогвартсе? – поинтересовалась Арника. – Полицейским он сказал, что обратится за ним сам.

− Разумеется, − успокоил её Дамблдор. – Пока он учится в Хогвартсе, он будет получать лучшее консультирование. 

Северус знал, о каком консультировании идет речь. Ему предстоят более частые визиты в кабинет Дамблдора, болтовня ни о чем и угощения сладостями.

Допив чай, Северус и директор засобирались на улицу.

− Удачи, − пожелала Лили, закрывая дверь.

Было темно, ветер стих. Снег мягко падал, укутывая все вокруг белоснежным одеялом.

− Может, вы хотели бы куда-нибудь прогуляться, мистер Снейп?

− Куда угодно, только не в Паучий тупик, − ответил он, не задумываясь, куда идет.

Какое-то время они шли молча, слышен был лишь хруст снега под ногами. Когда они минули несколько домов, за углом показались ворота детской площадки, и Северус задержал на них взгляд.

− Судя по тому, как вы смотрите, − произнес Дамблдор, − это место должно для вас что-то значить.

− Так и есть, − ответил он. – Вы не против?

− Ничуть.

Войдя на площадку, Северус направился к качелям. Усевшись на них, он обхватил здоровой рукой холодную металлическую цепь. Дамблдор сел рядом, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.

− Все же мне очень любопытно. Что делает это место столь важным для вас?

− Здесь я впервые встретил Лили, много лет назад, − со вздохом признался Северус. Он взглянул через плечо туда, где теперь были разросшиеся кусты. – Я прятался там, поскольку только что убежал из дома. И увидел их с сестрой. Я сразу понял, что в ней есть нечто волшебное.

− Как вы это узнали?

− Она заставляла цветок вновь и вновь распускаться на ладони. – Северус не смог сдержать улыбку, вспомнив тот день. – Увидев это, я сказал, что она ведьма. Конечно, она мне не поверила. А я убежал, подумав, что обозвал её и обидел. 

− А потом она вернулась? – усмехнулся Дамблдор.

− Да. Она хотела узнать все о магии, ну, я и рассказал, что знал.

− Должен заметить, здесь очень спокойно. Мистер Снейп…

− Пожалуйста, зовите меня Северус. Возможно, вы этого не знаете, но вы называли меня по имени в течение многих лет.

− Как пожелаете, Северус. Случившееся с вашей матерью повторило её путь в прошлой жизни?

− Нет, − опустив глаза, ответил он. – В прошлый раз она умерла от своей руки.

− Боюсь, это все меняет, Северус.

Он взглянул на Дамблдора, осторожно раскачивающегося взад-вперед. 

− Что вы имеете в виду?

− Простите мою прямоту, Северус, но убийство вашей матери не осталось незамеченным ни в маггловском мире, ни в нашем.

− Что же в этом удивительного?

− Особенно удивительно привлечение маггла к ответственности за убийство ведьмы. Попрошу отметить, чистокровной ведьмы.

Северус на мгновение задумался, что же в этом такого примечательного, потом до него дошло.

− Все в нашем мире будут об этом знать, да?

− Это еще одно событие, которое может подстегнуть людей присоединиться к Волдеморту, − кивнув, печально ответил Дамблдор. – И все будут знать, Северус, что вы сын маггла, повинного в этом убийстве.

− Вы хотите сказать, что я могу очутиться в опасности?

− Боюсь, что так.

Северус прислонился головой к металлической цепи.

− Я не боюсь, что люди узнают, что я полукровка. Чего я боюсь, так это… − он прикрыл глаза, подыскивая нужные слова. − …Я боюсь, что эта война будет совсем не такой, какой я ее видел.

− Чего боюсь я, − задумчиво сказал Дамблдор, − так это того, что война может начаться раньше, чем на вашей памяти. Тогда каждая деталь, каждая зацепка, памятные вам, рассыплются и смешаются.

− Вы правы, опасаясь этого, директор, но не думаю, что мотивы Темного Лорда изменились. 

− Скажите, Северус, что вам известно о Лорде Волдеморте? – с любопытством спросил Дамблдор.

− Он жаждет власти, − коротко перечислил Северус. – Он дьявольски хитер. Его настоящее имя – Том Реддл, и он убил своего отца-маггла. – Северус подчеркнул эту деталь. – И он…

− Постойте, − прервал Дамблдор. – Почему убийство его отца столь важно для вас?

Северус ощутил, как вскипает кровь.

− Потому, что я сделал то же самое, − выплюнул он. – В прошлой жизни я считал отца ответственным за все плохое в моей жизни. Именно благодаря ему я чувствовал отвращение к своему статусу. После маминой смерти… я убил его. – Он злился так сильно, что цепь качелей начала трястись. – Будь у меня такая возможность, я бы сделал это вновь.

Дамблдор печально посмотрел на еле сдерживающего себя Северуса.

− Проблемы нельзя решить, отняв жизнь у другого человека.

− Знаю, − процедил он сквозь зубы. – Я знаю, что смерть ничего не решает. – В горле встал ком. – Я убил его, поскольку он был тем, кем я боялся стать. – Он низко опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками. – И в итоге стал.

Дамблдор соскользнул с качелей, опустился перед Северусом на колени и положил руки ему на плечи.

− Я был таким же, как мой отец, Альбус, − сквозь сухие рыдания произнес Северус. – Ожесточившимся, обиженным и погрязшим в предрассудках. И я ненавидел себя сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было. 

− Посмотрите на меня, Северус, − мягко, но властно произнес Дамблдор. Он взглянул в пронзительные голубые глаза старика. Его зрение затуманилось от слез. – Вы – не ваш отец.

− Я очень на него похож, − не согласился он, и слезы потекли по щекам.

− Вы – не ваш отец.

− Я такой же.

− Вы – не ваш отец, − еще решительнее повторил Дамблдор. Большим пальцем он осторожно смахнул слезу с лица Северуса. – Я могу лишь представить, каким смелым вы, должно быть, были.

− Давайте вернемся домой, пожалуйста.

− Как пожелаете.

Они встали и направились к воротам. 

− Думаю, нам надо чаще встречаться, когда вы вернетесь в Хогвартс.

− Почему бы и нет? – Северус смахнул с лица последние слезы.

Обратный путь тоже прошел в молчании.

− У меня кое-что есть для вас, − произнес Северус, открывая дверь ключом, подаренным Эрвином на Рождество. В коридоре у стены громоздились коробки с книгами, принадлежавшими его матери. – Я хотел пожертвовать их библиотеке Хогвартса. 

Дамблдор с восхищением взглянул на коробки. 

− Уверен, мадам Пинс будет просто в восторге. Вы не возражаете, если я отправлю их в Хогвартс прямо сейчас?

− Как пожелаете. Здесь они лишь занимают место.

Взмах палочки – и коробки исчезли. 

− Как насчет того, чтобы в знак благодарности я исцелил вашу руку?

− Я уж и забыл про нее, − Северус поднял сломанную руку. – Но да, я хотел бы избавиться от гипса. 

По его руке пробежало теплое свечение, когда Дамблдор дотронулся до неё волшебной палочкой. Постоянная боль ушла, гипс и повязки тоже растворились в воздухе.

− Так намного лучше, − сказал Северус, разминая пальцы. – Благодарю вас.

Семья еще не спала. Все подняли головы, когда они с Дамблдором вошли в гостиную.

− Как все прошло? – спросила Лили.

− Замечательно, если можно так выразиться, − ответил Дамблдор. – Мне жаль прерывать этот визит, но я должен вернуться в школу. 

Он вынул из кармана маленький мешочек и бросил в камин горстку пороха, отчего пламя позеленело. 

− Я вернусь с профессором Слагхорном на похороны.

− Спасибо, Альбус, − поблагодарили Эрвин и Арника. – До завтра.

− До завтра, − сказал Дамблдор, шагнул в огонь, обернулся вокруг своей оси и исчез.


	39. Глава 39. Похороны на вершине холма в Коукворте

Организацией похорон занималась Арника. Около полудня семья собралась на кладбище Коукворта, расположенном на холме.

Солнце ярко светило в безоблачном небе, но холодный ветер пробирал до костей.  
Вдали из ниоткуда материализовались два человека, по фигурам Северус узнал профессоров Слагхорна и Дамблдора.

Похороны прошли тихо и просто. Северус даже не думал о том, чтобы написать речь. Для него это не имело смысла: он уже попрощался с матерью в морге.

За последние несколько дней он пролил столько слез, что их уже просто не осталось. Когда гроб опускали в землю, он ощутил не боль, а скорее чувство покоя.

Эйлин ушла, как и прежде, только в этот раз он успел сказать, что любит её. В этот раз у него была возможность попрощаться.

Когда гроб закопали, собравшиеся молча разошлись.

Слагхорн выглядел немного несчастным.

− Рад, что вам удалось найти дом так быстро после… случившегося, − сказал он Северусу, когда Арника принесла всем чай.

− Да, − произнес он, с благодарностью грея руки о кружку. – Хорошо, когда есть дом.  
Снаружи Эрвин и Дамблдор о чем-то общались наедине. Глухая мать научила Северуса кое-чему. Он умел читать по губам, с трудом, но умел, если хорошенько сосредоточиться.

Говорили они, конечно, и о нем, но еще и о войне. Сколь бы Северус ни радовался тому, что Эрвин воевал в прошлом, он не особенно ожидал, что тот решит присоединиться. 

− Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать, когда вы вернетесь в Хогвартс? – спросил Слагхорн.

Его голос вывел Северуса из задумчивости, и он покачал головой.

− Не думаю, сэр. Я должен преодолеть это сам.

− Если хотите, я могу на некоторое время освободить вас от домашних заданий.

− Я ценю это, − искренне поблагодарил Северус, − но, честно говоря, в сложившейся ситуации домашняя работа для меня скорее неплохой способ отвлечься. Лучше я буду трудиться в школе наравне со всеми.

− Это я могу понять, − чуть улыбнулся Слагхорн.

− Как сложилась ваша жизнь после смерти жены? – Северус не совсем понимал, для чего он вообще задал этот вопрос. Должно быть, похороны пробудили некое спокойствие в обычно столь веселом человеке.

− По большей части тихо, − вздохнул Слагхорн. – Но жизнь в Хогвартсе помогает справиться с тишиной. Меня окружают замечательные друзья, они помогают мне пройти через это, − Слагхорн устремил взгляд в окно, на Дамблдора. – Я рад, что у вас тоже есть друзья, готовые помочь, − он улыбнулся Лили. – Моя жена тоже была гриффиндоркой.

− Неужели? – с любопытством спросила та.

− Да, мы всегда вместе готовили зелья, когда учились в Хогвартсе, − радостно вспомнил он. – Ссорились из-за компонентов, совсем как вы.

− Неужели мы с Севом всегда ссоримся? – лицо Лили вспыхнуло.

− Да, − сухо ответил Северус. – Но обычно именно я оказываюсь прав.

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – кисло взглянула на него Лили.

− Что я намного старше и мудрее тебя, − поддразнил он, потягивая чай.

− Ну да, ну да, − глаза Лили расширились, − старше… на целых три недели.

− Именно, − усмехнулся Северус.

Лили уперла руки в бока.

− Я бы продолжала с тобой спорить, если бы в том, что ты говоришь, не было толики правды, − произнесла она.

− И что же это за толика? – удивленно спросил Северус.

− В последнее время ты готовишь зелья до смешного хорошо, − раздраженно ответила она. – Будто после встречи с мистером Бэлби в тебе остался его дух или что-то вроде того.

Её предположение рассмешило и Северуса, и Слагхорна.

− Уверен, что он перенял талант от матери, − произнес профессор. – Она была очень талантливой студенткой.

Арника и Петуния, хлопотавшие на кухне, присоединились к ним с полным блюдом бутербродов. 

− А что делают на улице Эрвин и Дамблдор? – осведомилась Арника.

− Возможно, обсуждают меня, − ответил Северус. – Моим консультантом будет сам Дамблдор.

− Отрадно это слышать, − с облегчением произнесла она. – Судя по всему, ему можно доверять.

− Да, − ответил Северус, беря бутерброд.

Когда все принялись за еду, воцарилось молчание. Через окно он увидел, как Эрвин и Дамблдор жмут руки. О чем бы они ни договорились, Северус хотел как можно быстрее расспросить Эрвина.

Мужчины вернулись в дом, и Арника тут же вручила им по чашке горячего чая, чтобы они согрелись. 

Сев, Дамблдор тоже взял бутерброд.

− Гораций, − сказал он, − вы не будете против, если мы вернемся в Хогвартс, когда покончим с этим восхитительным угощением?

− Нам что-то нужно обсудить, Альбус? – спросил Слагхорн, доедая третий ломтик.

− Боюсь, что да, − серьезно произнес Дамблдор.

Северус пристально посмотрел на него. Возможно, он надеялся услышать ответ на вопрос, о каком обсуждении идет речь, но ответа не последовало.

− Вы не будете возражать, если мы с Горацием еще раз воспользуемся вашим камином? – спросил у Эрвина Дамблдор, когда бутерброды были съедены. – Я хотел бы как можно скорее вернуться к себе в кабинет и кое-что обсудить.

− Без проблем, Альбус. Камин зажечь?

− Не волнуйтесь на этот счет, − Дамблдор направил палочку, и от единственной искры в камине весело заплясало пламя. 

− Северус, − проговорил Гораций, вставая с дивана, − я очень рад, что вы нашли хорошее жилье. – Затем он повернулся к Лили и пожал ей руку. – Мисс Эванс, я буду очень рад вновь видеть вас обоих на уроке.

Северус тут же обернулся к Эрвину.

− Не хочешь рассказать, что вы с Дамблдором обсуждали на улице? – спросил он несколько резче и грубее, чем намеревался.

− Мы говорили о консультировании для тебя…

− Эрвин, не ври мне, − оборвал Северус. – Глухая мать кое-чему меня научила, в том числе и чтению по губам.

Услышав это, Эрвин замолчал. Северус понимал, что не услышит ответа в присутствии остальных членов семьи, поскольку при Арнике и Петунии лучше не упоминать о войне, но ответ Эрвина удивил всех.

− Мы говорили о суде над твоим отцом. Он состоится в Лондоне за день до вашего с Лили возвращения в школу.

− Когда это подтвердилось? – приподнял бровь Северус.

− Ты уверен, что хочешь обсудить это прямо сейчас? – с тревогой спросил Эрвин. – Все-таки мы едва похоронили твою мать.

− Уверен, − резко ответил он. – Я хочу знать, какое отношение к этому имеет Дамблдор.

− В суде присяжных будут и волшебники, − сокрушенно вздохнул Эрвин. – И… он рассказал, о чем ты с ним говорил накануне. – Было очевидно, что он нарочно не вдается в подробности. – Мне очень жаль, Северус, это все, что я могу сказать.

− Какую сделку ты с ним заключил? – холодно спросил Северус. – Я должен знать.

− Давай обсудим это не здесь? – Эрвин слегка повысил голос.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он встал и направился к себе в комнату. Почти открыв дверь, он услышал за спиной шаги, без сомнения, немного раздраженного его настойчивостью Эрвина.

− Северус, − строго сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь. – Есть вещи, которые я не могу обсуждать в присутствии девочек.

− Я понимаю, − Северус уселся на кровать. – Но кое о чем я должен тебя предупредить. 

Эрвин слегка расслабился и сел рядом.

− О чем же?

− О чем бы ты ни договорился с Дамблдором, пойми, это не обычный договор на листе бумаги.

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

− Это очень похоже на Непреложный Обет.

− Что это такое?

− …неважно. Я хочу сказать, что в моем мире, договариваясь о чем-либо с кем-то, ты договариваешься по-настоящему. Здесь нет места нарушенным обещаниям.

− Хочешь знать, о чем мы с Дамблдором договорились?

− Пожалуйста, расскажи, а то меня гложут плохие предчувствия.

− Он обещал защитить мою семью, если война будет слишком близка.

Северус внимательно смотрел на собеседника. Искушение применить легилименцию было велико, но он сознавал, что это было бы грубо, да и невозможно без волшебной палочки.

− Что ты предложил Дамблдору взамен? – спросил Северус, опасаясь худшего.

− Свою помощь.

Северус закрыл глаза: его подозрения подтвердились.

− Но почему? – тихо спросил он. – Зачем ты это сделал?

Эрвин огляделся по сторонам, словно желая удостовериться, что их никто не подслушивает.

− У нас уже есть немало общих тайн, − сказал он, понизив голос. – Ты сможешь сохранить еще одну?

− Смогу.

− Я скучаю по войне, Северус, − стыдливо признался Эрвин. – Скучаю по сражениям. По адреналину, по остроте ощущений, по неизвестности, выживу я или умру.

− А с чего ты взял, что пули могут остановить волшебника? – сердито спросил Северус. 

− Я не говорил, что собираюсь вновь взять в руки оружие, − объяснил Эрвин. – Я планирую помочь Альбусу в Ордене. Он назвал мне их месторасположение, и я буду оказывать помощь, когда она потребуется.

− Эрвин, ты… − ужаснулся Северус.

− Я понимаю твое беспокойство, − прервал он. – Но я в отставке и, должен признаться, что скучаю. Обе мои дочери уже почти взрослые женщины. По крайней мере дай мне удовлетворение от сознания, что я поступаю правильно, прежде, чем я умру.

Северус знал, что отговорить его не удастся. Какая-то его часть даже понимала желание Эрвина участвовать в войне. Его мотив – защищать свою семью. Защищать и служить – в этом был смысл всей жизни Эрвина. И Северуса тоже.

− Могу я рассказать Лили? – осторожно спросил он. – Ты же понимаешь, рано или поздно она узнает.

− Можешь, − кивнул Эрвин. – Я уверен, она захочет присоединиться. Я больше беспокоюсь, чтобы об этом не узнала моя жена прежде, чем вы оба сможете вступить в Орден. Арнике я скажу, когда придет время, − решительно заявил он. – А сейчас, прошу, давай закроем эту тему.

− Спустимся? – кивнул Северус.

− Еще кое-что, − похлопал его по спине Эрвин. – Послезавтра твой день рождения. Давай поедем в Лондон и купим тебе новую палочку?

− Мне бы очень этого хотелось.


	40. Глава 40. Путешествие в Косой переулок. Часть 1

Спустя два дня после похорон в окно спальни Северуса влетела белоснежная сова, заставив его подскочить на кровати от неожиданности.

Она принесла послание от Дамокла, содержащее рецепт, включая сноски для возможных компонентов. Рецепт очень походил на тот, который Северус помнил из предыдущей жизни. Может, он и не был идеальным, но давал прекрасную базу для работы.

Сова не собиралась улетать, не получив ответное письмо. Северус быстро настрочил, что приступит к зелью, едва возвратится в Хогвартс. 

Сегодня был его день рождения. Не получи он волшебную палочку, рецепт был бы лучшим подарком. 

Спать он больше не мог, поэтому принял душ, оделся и отправился на кухню. Открыв холодильник, он увидел огромную коробку с шоколадным тортом. У него появилось ощущение, что торт для него. Потому он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Включив кофейник, он уселся на диван и принялся ждать.

Судя по тихим шагам на лестнице, Лили тоже проснулась.

− Я знала, что ты не спишь! – радостно воскликнула она, входя на кухню. Плюхнувшись на диван, она обняла его: − С днем рождения, Сев!

− Спасибо, Лилс, − он обнял её, с удовольствием зарываясь лицом в её волосы.

− Впервые с поступления в Хогвартсе мы вместе празднуем твой день рождения, − улыбнулась Лили.

− Ты же знаешь, я никогда не любил его праздновать, − слегка неохотно произнес Северус.

− Знаю, конечно, − простонала Лили. – А еще я знаю, что ты не любишь получать подарки, которые нельзя съесть или применить с пользой.

Когда кофе сварился, вся семья уже сидела за столом.

− Северус, − окликнула его Петуния, направляясь к холодильнику, − мы знаем, как ты любишь шоколад, потому купили тебе на день рождения шоколадный торт.

Петуния украсила его шестнадцатью свечами, зажгла их спичкой и поставила торт перед Северусом.

− Спасибо, Петуния, − искренне поблагодарил он. – Не помню, чтобы прежде получал торты на день рождения.

− Не забудь загадать желание, когда задуешь свечи, − напомнила Лили, жадно глядя на торт.

− Так надо?

У Лили отвисла челюсть.

− Ты что, правда не знал про традицию загадывать желание, когда задуваешь свечи?

− Я же говорил, мне на день рождения торт не дарили, − слегка смущенно сказал он. – Но если надо загадать желание, то я хочу найти у Олливандера самую лучшую волшебную палочку.

Северус уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, но Лили с досадой добавила:

− Дурачок, желание не надо произносить вслух! Теперь оно не сбудется!

Северус взглянул на Лили.

− Ладно, как скажешь, − поддразнил он. Загадал желание мысленно и задул свечи. – Ну вот, готово.

− Ты же загадал не то же самое?

− Нет, другое.

Как и ожидал Северус, глаза Лили заблестели.

− А ты скажешь, какое?

− Так нельзя же говорить.

− Теперь мне стало любопытно, − призналась Лили.

− Я знаю, − насмешливо фыркнул Северус. – Потому и не скажу.

− Пока вы препираетесь, − встрял Эрвин, − я отрежу себе кусочек. Не каждый день бывает шоколадный торт на завтрак.

Он выхватил торт у Северуса из рук и принялся резать на равные куски.

− Ну, наедине ты же мне расскажешь? – Лили сделала большие глаза.

− Не-а, нельзя говорить, значит, не скажу, − ответил Северус, беря кусок торта у Эрвина.

Лили перестала выспрашивать и принялась за свой кусок, но он знал, что она будет пытаться вытянуть из него желание любыми средствами.

− Петуния, хочешь поехать сегодня с нами в Косой переулок? – спросил Северус.

− Я думала об этом, − кивнула она, отложив вилку. – Мне бы хотелось на него взглянуть. 

Лили удивленно покосилась на сестру.

− Правда? – радостно спросила она.

− Да. Может, я не смогу стать частью этого мира, но, кто знает, вдруг вдохновлюсь на парочку новых эскизов.

У Лили было такое лицо, словно она вот-вот расплачется.

− Я так рада, что ты хочешь пойти, Туни. Это для меня очень много значит.

− А я останусь, − подала голос Арника. – Пять человек в машину не влезут. 

− Северус, ты не в курсе, зимой то кафе-мороженое открыто? – мечтательно спросил Эрвин.

− Понятия не имею, − ответил он. – Но, думаю, раз все магазины открыты круглый год, то и кафе-мороженое, наверное, тоже.

− Отлично, а еще нам надо зайти в тот музыкальный магазин, «Скриббулус», а потом в книжный…

− …папа, ты отвлекся, − перебила Лили. – Конечно, мы туда обязательно заглянем, но сперва надо купить новую палочку Севу.

− И это тоже.

Арника махала рукой, пока они не свернули за угол улицы.

− Захватил галлеоны? – спросила Лили у сидящего на переднем сиденье Северуса.

− Конечно, − он достал из кармана плаща мешочек с деньгами. – А ты?

− У меня есть, − встрял Эрвин. – Немного, но на что-нибудь хорошее при желании хватит.

− Это другие деньги, да? – с любопытством спросила Петуния.

− Вот, − Эрвин протянул мешочек. – Смотри сама.

− Интересно, − произнесла Петуния, разглядывая монеты на свет. – Но зачем использовать другую валюту?

− Дело в том, что деньги – собственность государства, − объяснил Северус. – Поскольку в волшебном мире другое правительство, то и валюта у нас тоже своя.

− Резонно, − признала Петуния, возвращая галлеоны Эрвину. – А где эта Косая улица?

− Косой переулок? – переспросил Северус с ухмылкой. – Это в центре Лондона, так что, думаю, мы припаркуемся где-нибудь на западе, и поедем оттуда на метро.

− Обычно мы так и делаем, когда туда едем, − сказала Лили. – Напомни мне потом заодно посмотреть на зелья.

Северус болезненно осознал, что не рассказал ей о письме Дамокла.

− Лилс, чуть не забыл… В общем, утром я получил письмо от Дамокла. Он прислал рецепт, который может оказаться полезным для зелья против ликантропии, над которым мы работает.

− Здорово, Сев! Нам что-нибудь надо докупить?

− Вроде все есть в Хогвартсе, но я жду не дождусь, когда мы сможем начать варить его, а потом испытать результат.

− Как ты собрался его испытывать?

− Скажем так, есть оборотень, который…

− Погоди, − вмешался Эрвин. – Что за зелье ты готовишь?

− Вместе с одним зельеваром мы работаем над совершенно новым зельем, − небрежно ответил Северус. – В перспективе оно поможет людям, страдающим ликантропией…

− Что такое ликантропия?

− Болезнь, вследствие которой вы превращаетесь в волка-оборотня каждое полнолуние, если прежде вас заразил другой оборотень. Мы пытаемся найти для них возможность сохранить человеческий разум при трансформации, чтобы они не были опасны для окружающих.

− Значит, оборотни действительно существуют? – озадаченно переспросил Эрвин.

− Конечно, как и вампиры, кентавры и Лох-Несское чудовище. Хотя Несси вообще-то келпи.

− То есть ты знаком с настоящим оборотнем? – изумленно спросила Петуния.

− Да, я лично знаю человека, являющегося оборотнем.

− Кто бы это мог быть? – с любопытством спросила Лили.

− Прости, Лилс, боюсь, я не имею права тебе это говорить.

− Не страшно. Куда интереснее, что ты загадал, когда задувал свечи.

− Я все еще храню тайну, − усмехнулся Северус.

Он уставился на дорогу перед автомобилем, а Эрвин покосился на него.

− Кажется, я знаю, что ты пожелал, − подмигнул он.

Северус взглянула на Эрвина, и благодаря пониманию, установившемуся между ними, понял, что догадка Эрвина верна.

− Но я, конечно, ничего не скажу, − добавил Эрвин. – Это Северус должен тебе рассказать.

− Это несправедливо! – надулась Лили. – Мне же интересно.

− Почему ты так хочешь знать? – спросила Петуния. – Не хочет – значит не хочет.

− Говорит девчонка, сплетничающая обо всем перед сном, − беззвучно ответила Лили. – Мне просто любопытно. Вдруг я могу что-то сделать? 

− Не думаю, Лилс, − серьезно ответил Северус.

− Я никогда не узнаю?

− Возможно, узнаешь в свое время.

− Теперь я запуталась еще больше, − простонала Лили.

− Отлично, именно этого я и хочу.

Всю оставшуюся поездку они болтали о мелочах.

Наконец, показался западный район Лондона, и Эрвин припарковался рядом со станцией метро. Они добрались до Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд, а оттуда пешком дошли до Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд.  
Между книжным магазином и магазином грампластинок находился «Дырявый котел».

− Что именно мы ищем? – спросила Петуния. – Обычная кирпичная стена.

− Не просто смотри. Поверь, − прошептал ей на ухо Северус. – Прямо перед тобой паб «Дырявый котел».

Петуния снова посмотрела на стену, и через пару секунд её глаза начали расширяться. Паб, уже видимый Лили и Северусу (и Эрвину, уже бывавшему здесь прежде), показался и ей.

− Это чудесно, − взволнованно выдохнула она. – А Косой переулок за ним?

− Верно, − ответил Северус. – Ты готова?


	41. Глава 41. Путешествие в Косой переулок. Часть 2

Бармен Том (такое ощущение, что зубов у него стало еще больше) стоял за стойкой, протирая стаканы. Петуния держалась поближе к отцу.

− Тут немного темнее, чем я представляла, − прошептала она.

− Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? – спросил Том, заметив четверых вошедших клиентов.

− Не сегодня, но спасибо. Сегодня мы покупаем этому молодому человеку новую палочку.

− С предыдущей что-то случилось? – не скрывая любопытства, поинтересовался Том.

− Сломалась, − кивнув, отрезал Северус.

− И такое бывает, − Том явно хотел приободрить клиента. – Вам открыть ворота?

− Я сама могу, сэр, − подала голос Лили. – Моя палочка при мне.

Вчетвером они вошли в заднюю дверь и очутились во внутреннем дворе. 

Лили подошла к стене, вынула палочку и прошептала: «Три вверх… Два в сторону». Три раза постучав по стене, она отошла на шаг. 

Кирпичная стена начала пульсировать в середине, маленькое отверстие расширялось, пока не превратилось в арку.

Петуния изумленно застыла, да и Эрвин, несмотря на то, что прежде ему уже доводилось это видеть, был очарован творящимся на его глазах волшебством.

К удивлению Северуса (и Эрвина, наверное, тоже), на улице было очень мало людей.

− Куда пойдем в первую очередь? – с детским энтузиазмом спросил отец Лили.

− Давайте в лавку письменных принадлежностей, − Лили кивнула в их сторону. – У них есть все для рисования. 

− Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей! – просияла Петуния.

Магазин был до отвала забит чернилами, перьями и прочими канцелярскими принадлежностями. 

− Тебе для учебы что-нибудь нужно, Лили? – спросил Эрвин, заглядываясь на красивое павлинье перо.

− Нет, спасибо, папа. У меня достаточно принадлежностей после прошлой поездки в Хогсмид.

Северус перебирал запасы чернил.

− Петуния, − позвал он, − иди сюда, здесь кое-что может тебе понравиться. – Она подошла и взяла протянутый пузырек. – Эти чернила меняют цвет, когда ими что-нибудь пишешь или рисуешь. Я подумал, тебя это может заинтересовать.

Петуния смотрела на пузырек, как на младенца, которого ей дали подержать.

− Это потрясающе, − прошептала она.

Взглянув на цену, даже не разбираясь в ценности галлеонов, она поняла, что чернила, должно быть, очень дорогие.

− Жалко, что я не могу себе их позволить, − грустно произнесла она.

− Я их тебе куплю, − сказал Северус.

− Ты сделаешь это для меня? – недоверчиво произнесла Петуния.

− Я куплю их тебе, если ты пообещаешь нарисовать ими картину.

− Спасибо, Северус, − искренне поблагодарила Петуния и взглянула на Лили, рассматривающую симпатичную записную книжку. – А для Лили ты тоже что-нибудь купишь?

− Для неё я кое-что другое придумал. Кое-что более полезное в школе, − он прошептал Петунии на ухо, что собирается подарить Лили, и она довольно улыбнулась.

− Она будет всю жизнь благодарна, если ты это сделаешь, − шепнула она. 

− А это, позволь, пусть будет подарком для тебя, − Северус взял пузырек из рук Петунии.

Покинув магазин, они заглянули в «Лавку доктора Фойерверкуса», «Волшебное оборудование для умников» и «Флориш и Блоттс». А отдохнуть было решено в кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью. Несмотря на то, что кругом царила зима, Эрвин настоял на том, чтобы купить мороженого, поскольку считал его самым вкусным.

− Смотри, что мне подарил Северус, − гордо сказала Петуния, доставая из сумочки пузырек с чернилами.

− Это так мило, Сев, − радостно произнесла Лили.

− Петуния обещала нарисовать ими картину, − сказал Северус. – Может, ты решишь создать что-нибудь для своего портфолио, Петуния. Магглы сойдут с ума, пытаясь разгадать тайну смены цветов.

− Это мне по плечу, − рассмеялась Петуния.

Северус покончил со своей порцией мороженого куда быстрее, чем остальные. 

− Я отлучусь ненадолго. Скоро вернусь.

Убедившись, что Лили не видит, куда он собрался, Северус направился к торговому центру «Совы». 

Он знал, что Лили всегда мечтала иметь собственную сову, но не могла себе её позволить. Раздался тихий звон колокольчика, когда он вошел в магазин. Десятки сов ухали в клетках. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он обнаружил ушастую сову в углу. Это была маленькая пухленькая сова с оперением насыщенных рыжих оттенков. Она посмотрела на Северуса, прищурив один глаз, и тихонько ухнула. Он взял клетку, еще раз внимательно оглядел сову и пришел к выводу, что это идеальный подарок для Лили.

Сова обошлась ему в пятнадцать галлеонов и еще несколько за дополнительные принадлежности для ухода, после чего Северус вернулся в кафе. Семья уже почти покончила с мороженым.

− Лилс, у меня для тебя тоже подарок, − сказал он, пряча клетку за спиной.

− Ты решил вручить нам с Туни подарки на свой день рождения? – удивилась она. – Так не делают.

− Знаю, но поскольку это единственный шанс тебе сейчас что-то подарить, я решил его не упускать.

Петуния смотрела на Лили взглядом «мне-известно-нечто-чего-ты-не-знаешь». Северус приблизился к ней.

− Тебе интересно или нет?

− Конечно, интересно! – взволнованно воскликнула Лили.

− Я принес тебе сову, − протянул Северус клетку.

Глаза Лили превратились в сверкающие блюдца.

− Сова! – радостно заголосила она. – Сев, это лучший подарок на свете! – Она вскочила и обняла его, отчего сова взлетела с места. – Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

Лили подняла клетку чуть повыше, улыбаясь недовольной сове.

− Это мальчик или девочка? 

− Продавщица в магазине сказала, что мальчик и он пока безымянный.

− Пожалуй, я назову его Гарри…

− Как насчет Лео? – поспешно перебил Северус, пытаясь спасти сову от проклятия этим именем. 

− Наверняка в честь Лео Фендера? (изобретатель – прим. переводчика) – поддразнила его Лили. – Как тебе, мистер Сова? Лео нравится? – Сова довольно зажмурилась. – Значит, Лео. 

Северус неслышно вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что обошлось без имени Гарри.  
Лили поставила клетку на стол, Эрвин и Петуния наклонились поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть приобретение.

− Он очень красивый, − произнес Эрвин, просунув палец в клетку, чтобы погладить сову. – Добро пожаловать в семью, Лео.

Лили не могла глаз оторвать от Лео, снова и снова повторяя «спасибо» всю дорогу до Олливандера.

Лавка была узкой и обшарпанной, очень напоминала старую библиотеку, только книги были заменены на груды коробок с волшебными палочками. 

В углу стоял лишь один шаткий стул, на который сел Эрвин, взяв клетку с Лео, чтобы предоставить Лили возможность показать Петунии магазин.

Северус остановился перед прилавком, и вскоре перед ним появился уже начавший стареть мистер Олливандер.

− Добрый день, мистер Снейп, − произнес он своим мягким голосом. – Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

− Да, сэр. К сожалению, моя палочка сломалась, и её не отремонтировать.

− Всегда досадно, когда такое случается, − помрачнел Олливандер. – Полагаю, вы пришли за новой?

− Да.

− Какой рукой вы держите палочку?

− Левой, сэр.

− Минутку, − понимающе кивнул Олливандер. Вскоре он вернулся с кучей палочек. 

− Мистер Олливандер, − окликнула его Лили, − вы не будете против, если я покажу сестре несколько волшебных палочек?

− Конечно, мисс Эванс, только не забудьте положить их на место.

− Спасибо, сэр, − вежливо поблагодарила Лили и потащила сестру в угол.

Вскоре стало ясно: найти для Северуса новую палочку не так-то просто. Он подумал, что, возможно, дело в том, что он ищет такую, которая напоминала бы ему предыдущую. 

− Простите, что так долго, − произнес он, возвращая на стойку очередную палочку.

Лили и Петуния с любопытством наблюдали за Северусом. 

− Пожалуй, я возьму одну наугад, посмотрим, что будет, − сказала Лили сестре. Она вытащила из груды пыльную черную коробку и подошла к стойке. – Попробуй эту, Сев.

− Из чего она? – спросил Северус.

− Кажется, из остролиста, − ответила Лили.

Олливандер взглянул на палочку с особым интересом.

− Интересный выбор, мисс Эванс, − мрачно произнес он.

Северус взмахнул палочкой, и по руке потекло теплое свечение. Красные и золотые искры осветили помещение, подобно фейерверку. 

− Кажется, мы нашли твою новую палочку, Сев, − довольно произнесла Лили.

− Любопытно… очень любопытно, − пробормотал Олливандер себе под нос. Взяв палочку из рук Северуса, он внимательно её осмотрел. – Одиннадцать дюймов, остролист, сердцевина – перо феникса. Довольно редкое сочетание.

− Простите, но что тут любопытного?

− Феникс, перо которого составляет сердцевину этой палочки, дал еще одно перо. Одно единственное. Любопытно, что вам суждено носить эту палочку, в то время как её сестра, − голос Олливандера понизился до шепота, − её сестра ответственна за тьму, нависшую над нашим миром.

Лили была немного ошарашена внезапной переменой голоса Олливандера. Эрвин, внимательно прислушивающийся к разговору, с беспокойством посмотрел на Северуса.

− Я не совсем понимаю, сэр, − осторожно произнес он. 

Но где-то глубоко внутри он подозревал, что на самом деле он абсолютно точно знает, что это значит. Если феникс, давший перо, дал еще одно, и оно связано с источником тьмы, значит, палочка связана с палочкой Темного Лорда. 

− То же могу сказать про себя, мистер Снейп, − отозвался Олливандер, заворачивая покупку в пергамент. – Но волшебная палочка сама выбирает волшебника. Вот что наверняка известно всем, кто изучал свойства волшебных палочек.

Северус заплатил семь галеонов и как можно скорее покинул магазин.

Оказавшись на улице, он тут же развернул покупку. Он знал, что палочка показалась ему знакомой, когда Лили вручила её ему. После тревожных слов Олливандера догадка подтвердилась.

Однажды эта палочка принадлежала сыну Лили, теперь же волей случая очутилась в его руках. Будущее никогда не станет прежним.


	42. Глава 42. Путешествие в Косой переулок. Часть 3.

− Петуния, − поспешно окликнул Северус, желая избежать разговоров о своей новой палочке, – а тебе когда-нибудь хотелось полетать на метле? – он указал на магазин «Все для квиддича».

− Нет, а можно? – уточнила она. – Если будет время, я бы хотела попробовать, − она умоляюще посмотрела на Эрвина.

− А мне можно, как думаешь, Северус? – с любопытством взглянул на выставленную на витрине метлу глава семейства. 

Они вошли в магазин, Северус тут же нашел хозяйку и объяснил ситуацию.

− Не беспокойтесь, не беспокойтесь, − заворковала она. – У меня есть отличная стартовая метла как раз для таких случаев. – Она сняла со стены простую на вид метлу. – Сзади тренировочный двор. Следуйте за мной.

К большой досаде Северуса, здесь уже носились Поттер и Блэк, пробуя новые гоночные метлы. 

Поттер тут же заметил Лили, сделал впечатляющий пируэт в воздухе и элегантно приземлился. Вскоре к нему присоединился Блэк. 

− Привет, Эванс, − поздоровался Поттер. – Привет… Снейп, − видимо, в присутствии Лили он не посмел назвать Северуса Нюнчиком. 

− Вы, должно быть, мистер Эванс, − вежливо обратился Блэк к Эрвину.

− Папа, − произнесла Лили, когда Эрвин пожал мальчикам руки, − это Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк. Они тоже учатся на Гриффиндоре.

− Кажется, я видел вас обоих на Кингс-Кросс, − сказал Эрвин. – Рад знакомству. 

Северус взглянул на Петунию и кивнул в сторону владелицы магазина, терпеливо их ожидающей.

− Просто попробуй, − шепнул он ей. – На это может потребоваться время.

Петуния, заметно нервничая, подошла к хозяйке.

− Что вас сюда привело? – обратилась Лили к парням.

− Я живу в Лондоне, − ответил Блэк. – Мы всегда приезжаем сюда на летние и зимние каникулы. 

− Джентльмены, надеюсь, вы меня извините, − вежливо сказал Эрвин, − но я хочу увидеть первый полет своей дочери.

Он подошел к Петунии, которая уже сидела на метле и внимательно слушала инструкции владелицы магазина, как ею управлять.

− У тебя есть новости насчет… − начал Поттер, обращаясь к Северусу. – Ну, того зелья, над которым работаешь?

− Не слишком хитро, а, Поттер? – со скучающим видом ответил тот. – И ответ: да, начну, как только прибуду в Хогвартс.

− Хорошо, очень хорошо, − Поттер продолжал смотреть на Лили. – А что вы двое тут делаете?

− Ну… − начала Лили. – Сегодня день рождения Сева, и мы пришли купить ему новую волшебную палочку…

− А что случилось со старой? – тут же спросил Блэк.

− Она сломалась, идиот, − усмехнулся Северус. Какое-то время они с Блэком сверлили друг друга глазами. – Тебе что-то известно, да?

Блэк смущенно отвернулся и кивнул. 

− Два дня назад об этом было в «Ежедневном пророке», − тихо ответил он.

Судя по растерянному лицу Поттера, Блэк либо забыл ему рассказать, либо предпочел сохранить все в тайне. 

− О чем речь? – с любопытством спросил Джеймс. – Случилось что-то плохое?

− Ну давай, расскажи дружку, Блэк, − угрожающе произнес Северус.

У Сириуса в глазах все еще была заметна жалость.  
− Мать Снейпа была убита, − почти неслышным шепотом сказал он, − его отцом-магглом.

Глаза Джеймса стали размером с блюдца.

− Мне очень жаль…

− Пожалуйста, не утруждайся, Поттер, − перебил Северус. – Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

− Думаю, что да, − тихо ответил он.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Тем временем Петуния смогла описать круг по двору. Выше подняться она не осмеливалась, но ей удалось прибавить скорость, прежде, чем она мягко приземлилась.

− А та… группа, которую ты создал – нам Лунатик рассказывал… Мы с Блэком тоже можем присоединиться?

Сириус посмотрел на Джеймса как на ненормального.

− Как ты можешь ему доверять после всех темных делишек, в которые он встрял? – рявкнул он.

− А я и не доверяю, − спокойно ответил Поттер. – Но ему доверяет Лунатик. И Эванс.

− С каких пор мои суждения о людях стали иметь для тебя значение, Поттер? – приподняв бровь, спросила Лили. – Ты всегда считал меня немного наивной.

− С таких, что мы все на одной стороне в этой войне, − серьезно произнес Джеймс. – По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Лили начала раздражаться.

− Ничего, если мы с Севом посмотрим, как мои папа и сестра пытаются летать?

− Хорошая мысль, − быстро сказал Блэк. – Все равно мы с Сохатым уже уходим. − Он схватил Джеймса за рукав и поволок в магазин. − Увидимся в Хогвартсе.

Поттер задержался в дверях.

− Уверена, что не хочешь пойти со мной на свидание, Эванс?

− Поттер, я не хочу с тобой встречаться, − к неудовольствию Северуса, Лили сказала это с улыбкой. – Но, пожалуйста, позовите и Петтигрю присоединиться к Юному Ордену, раз уж вы двое придете. 

В глазах Джеймса промелькнуло разочарование, но при упоминании о Питере он быстро взял себя в руки.

− Обязательно спрошу. Но он не слишком хороший боец. Счастливо!

Северус вздохнул с облегчением, когда Поттер и Блэк ушли.

− Что это с Блэком? – спросила Лили. – Обычно он так не нервничает.

− Ты же знаешь, что его семья не рада тому факту, что наследник угодил в Гриффиндор, − ответил Северус, когда они подошли к Петунии и Эрвину.

− Ну… да, но…

− Лилс, произошедшее между моими родителями не останется незамеченным в нашем мире.

− Я это понимаю.

− И Поттеру лучше отвалить от тебя с приглашениями.

− А что это ты так забеспокоился, позволь спросить?

− Тебе не надоело постоянно давать ему от ворот поворот?

− Да, но…

− Тогда в следующий раз он получит по физиономии.

Лили уперла руки в бока, её ухмылка стала еще шире.

− Ты что, защищаешь меня? – поддразнила она.

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

− Мужчина должен знать: когда леди говорит «нет», это означает «нет».

Лили обняла его и легонько чмокнула в щеку.

− Не волнуйся, Сев. Я вполне могу и сама дать ему в морду, если понадобится.

− Уверена, что достанешь…

Он не договорил – Лили ткнула его в ребра.

− Я всегда могу стукнуть ниже! – усмехнулась она.

− О чем вы тут спорите? – встрял в разговор Эрвин.

− Поттер без конца зовет её на свидания, − недовольно объяснил Северус. – Несмотря на то, что она его уже несколько раз посылала.

− Мне с ним поговорить? – серьезно спросил Эрвин. 

− Папа, со мной все будет в порядке, − сказала Лили. – Да и Сев здесь, он защитит меня от любого врага, − она взъерошила ему волосы.

− Хочешь попробовать полетать, пап? – спросила Петуния, слезая с метлы. – Это прикольно. 

Эрвин покачал головой, глядя на двух спорящих подростков, и заговорил с владелицей магазина.

− Кто были эти два мальчика? – поинтересовалась Петуния, присоединяясь к Северусу и Лили.

− Друзья из школы, − беспечно ответила Лили. – Наши ровесники.

− Идиоты из школы, − уточнил Северус. – Поттер без конца зовет Лилс на свидания.

− Поттер – это который?

− Который в очках.

− Он показался мне симпатичным.

Северус чуть не подавился, услышав, что Поттера назвали «симпатичным».

− Они нормальные, − объяснила Лили. – Просто балбесы.

− Кажется, папа хочет приобрести метлу, − предположила Петуния, и все уставились на Эрвина, с воодушевлением седлающего метлу.

− Боюсь, мне придется его отговорить, − весело вздохнула Лили. – Нельзя, чтобы папа носился на метле по городу, а потом еще всем об этом рассказал. 

Эрвин, похоже, пришел в восторг от полета. Он не боялся подниматься выше и набирать скорость. Спустя порядочное время он все же слез и покинул магазин.

− Как бы я хотел иметь собственную метлу, − мечтательно протянул он, когда они возвращались обратно в «Дырявый котел». 

− Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, что могу заставить мотоцикл летать? – спросил Северус.

− Выходит, ты по-прежнему планируешь на него скопить?

− Конечно. Идея с метлой, честно говоря, не очень, но это не значит, что у нас не может быть своего секрета.

− Я думала, ты боишься высоты, − удивленно произнесла Лили.

− Да, но есть вещи, ради которых я готов отбросить все страхи.

Быстро перекусив в «Дырявом котле», они сели в машину и поехали обратно в Коукворт.

− Тебе нравится новая палочка, Северус? – спросил Эрвин.

Северус сидел рядом с Лили на заднем сиденье. Лео крепко спал в клетке у нее на коленях.

− Да, − ответил он. – Потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть, но я её чувствую. – Лили прижалась лицом к окну. – Устала?

− Не совсем, − чуть разочарованно ответила она. – Просто подумала, с чего это Поттер так заинтересовался твоим зельем, и, кажется, сложила два и два. – Северус серьезно посмотрел на неё. – Это Ремус, да? Ремус – оборотень. 

− Вообще это не мое дело, − кивнул он. 

− У меня ощущение, будто я давно это знала, − добавила она. – Все сходится, просто какая-то часть меня не хочет в это верить. 

− Ты его боишься? – осторожно спросил Северус.

Лили покачала головой.

− Я не боялась его прежде. Не вижу причин начинать.

− Только не говори никому, пока он не будет готов рассказать о себе, − предостерег её Северус.

− Не скажу, конечно.


	43. Глава 43. Суд над Тобиасом Снейпом

За день до возвращения Лили и Северуса в Хогвартс в лондонском суде должен был состояться суд над Тобиасом. 

Арника и Петуния остались дома, распрощавшись с Лили, Северусом и Эрвином.

− У меня для тебя кое-что есть, − сказала Петуния, протянув Северусу круглый картонный тубус для плакатов. – Открой, когда вернешься в Хогвартс, хорошо?

Северус понял, что это, должно быть, картина, которую она для него нарисовала. 

− Спасибо, − искренне поблагодарил он.

− Удачи тебе на суде, Северус, − обняла его Арника на прощание. 

− Спасибо за все, − шепнул он.

Лили сидела на заднем сиденье, подтянув к груди колени, вместе с чемоданами, футлярами от гитар, и Лео. Они помахали на прощание оставшимся дома Арнике и Петунии. 

− Можно мне присутствовать на суде или придется ждать в «Дырявом котле»? – спросила Лили.

− Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты подождала, − серьезно ответил Северус. – Не хочу, чтобы ты это видела.

− Уверен? Я хотела бы быть там, поддержать тебя.

Северус оглянулся через плечо и грустно улыбнулся.

− Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты проходила через это.

− Тогда я подожду тебя, − Лили легонько сжала его руку.

Предстоящий суд лежал у них на душе тяжелым грузом, поэтому в Лондон они ехали в молчании. В этот раз Эрвин решил заехать в центр и оставить машину в гараже.

В «Дырявом котле» было больше народу, чем обычно. Среди собравшихся было много семей с детьми, которые возвращались в Хогвартс, но ни Лили, ни Северус никого не узнали.   
В единственной свободной комнате была двуспальная кровать, и они наколдовали в углу еще одну для Северуса.

Эрвин и Северус начали собираться, а Лили положила чемодан на кровать и принялась рыться в его содержимом. 

− Сев, − окликнула она, − тебе дать резинку для волос?

− Зачем? – высунулся он из ванной.

− Чтобы собрать волосы, разумеется, − сухо объяснила Лили. – Чтобы ты выглядел более презентабельно в суде.

Северус подошел к ней, взял резинку и затянул волосы в тугой хвост. Лили пыталась смотреть невозмутимо, но слезящиеся от подавленного смеха глаза выдавали ее.

− Нос кажется еще больше, − холодно заметил Северус.

− Ты стал похож на Малфоя, − не удержавшись, захихикала Лили.

Северус тут же стянул резинку и позволил волосам рассыпаться по плечам. 

− Предпочитаю придерживаться образа Оззи Осборна, благодарю покорно.

− Лили, тебе тут будет комфортно одной? – спросил Эрвин, когда они с Северусом собрались уходить.

− Мы будем в порядке, − Лили погладила Лео. – Удачи, Сев.

Эрвин и Северус сели в автобус до здания суда. Большая часть поездки прошла для него как в тумане. Все, о чем он мог думать: вновь придется встретиться с отцом. Больше не было причин бояться, и все же перспектива этой встречи тяготила сердце.

− Мистер Снейп.

Они собирались войти в зал суда, как вдруг за их спинами возник Дамблдор. Северус вздохнул с облегчением.

− Директор, − поприветствовал он старика. – Рад вас видеть.

Судя по взгляду Дамблдора, все было куда серьезнее, чем прежде.

− Я вхожу в суд присяжных вместе с другими представителями Министерства Магии. После мы поговорим, если вы не против. − Эрвин и Северус согласно кивнули. – Удачи, − произнес Дамблдор, похлопав его по плечу. 

Зал суда вовсе не напоминал Визенгамот, где Северусу доводилось присутствовать в качестве обвиняемого. Он смутно ожидал увидеть клетку наподобие той, в которой стоял тогда, но, ясное дело, суд в мире магглов проходил иначе, поскольку им не приходилось иметь дело с опасностями магического мира.

Некоторые присяжные уже заняли свои места, но ни судья, ни Тобиас еще не прибыли.  
Эрвин и Северус сели в первом ряду на случай, если их вызовут для дачи показаний. 

− Дамблдор – президент Международной конфедерации магов и верховный чародей Визенгамота, − шепнул Северус Эрвину. – Он много занимается политикой.

− Я не понял ни слова, − признался тот.

− Грубо говоря, Дамблдор – важная персона не только как директор школы. 

Северус был удивлен количеству присутствующих. Судя по пурпурному и зеленому цветам в одежде, можно было сделать вывод, что многие из них – волшебники. В толпе особенно выделялась одна женщина. Она не только была одета, мягко говоря, эксцентрично, но и не потрудилась взять маггловскую ручку и быстро строчила в блокноте пером.

Северус раздраженно сжал руки в кулаки и еле сдержался, чтобы не окликнуть её. Толкнув локтем Эрвина, он кивнул в её сторону.

− Это Рита Скитер, − тихо сказал он.

− Интересная молодая леди, − ответил тот. – Ты знаешь, зачем она здесь?

− Она репортер, − холодно объяснил Северус. – Лживая фальшивая желтая…

− Может, не будем сейчас излишне беспокоиться из-за нее? – перебил Эрвин.

− Напротив, самое время для беспокойства. Её статья в конце концов окажется в газетах, рассказывая лишь полуправду.

− И выставит тебя в дурном свете?

− Скорее всего. И Дамблдора, и все, что связано с этим процессом. Это плохо, Эрвин. Очень, очень плохо.

Как будто Риты Скитер было мало, место за столом присяжных заняла женщина, рядом с которой Лили казалась газелью. Появление низенькой дамы не осталось незамеченным, поскольку она была облачена в ярко-розовое платье, а кислое выражение её лица очень походило на жабье. 

Северус ощутил вновь закипающую старую ярость.

− А это Долорес Амбридж, − дрожащим от злости голосом произнес он. – Глава Сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии. 

− Что она делает среди присяжных? – в замешательстве спросил Эрвин.

− Надеюсь, после суда Дамблдор нам это разъяснит, − сквозь зубы ответил Северус.

Эрвин и без объяснений понял, что присутствие Амбридж – плохой признак, едва ли не хуже, чем сидящая в толпе Рита Скитер. 

Дамблдор вошел последним, когда судья занял свое место.

Когда присутствующих призвали к порядку, двое полицейских ввели Тобиаса и освободили от наручников. Он не осмеливался взглянуть на толпу и, скорее всего, даже не подозревал, что совсем рядом сидит его сын.

Страх, испытываемый Северусом поначалу, рассеялся, едва он увидел отца. Рассеялся при виде этого слабого, несчастного и сломленного человека, к разочарованию Северуса, очень похожего на него самого, когда он был взрослым.

Он действительно не хотел слушать допрос. Он едва заметил, как вызвали Эрвина, чтобы тот объяснил ситуацию, в которой очутился Северус, и как Эрвин вернулся на свое место. 

− Я не помню, как оказался в городе, − умоляюще повторял Тобиас. – Я почти ничего не помню.

Северуса бы не заинтересовали эти слова, не заметь он смущения в глазах Дамблдора. Возможно ли, что здесь замешана магия?

− Я помню, что был пьян и зол, − признался Тобиас, − но не помню, почему я продолжал их бить. Я словно буквально сошел с ума.

Магглы не услышали ничего подозрительного, а вот присутствующие маги внимательно прислушивались. Сердце Северуса бешено заколотилось. Так или иначе здесь была замешана магия. Возможно, именно поэтому в зале присутствует Амбридж. 

Перед глазами замерцали звезды. 

А потом все погрузилось во тьму.

Он снова пришел в себя от – по всей видимости – больничных звуков и запахов. Но на этот раз это была больница Святого Мунго.

Северус слышал шаги в коридоре, но, открыв глаза, убедился, что рядом никого нет. Он быстро проследил собственный мыслительный процесс. Неужели он и правда потерял сознание?

Из-за двери доносились голоса, в одном он признал Лили. Было приятно, что она рядом, пусть он её и не видел.

− Я очнулся, − с трудом выдавил он: горло пересохло так, что напоминало наждачную бумагу. − Очнулся, − чуть громче повторил он. 

Дверь распахнулась, впустив Лили, Эрвина и Дамблдора. Лили подбежала к нему и обняла.

− Сев, как же ты меня напугал! – воскликнула она. 

− Кажется, я просто-напросто грохнулся в обморок, − успокаивающе произнес он, вдыхая её аромат. – Каков был приговор суда? 

Дамблдор и Эрвин сели на краешек кровати.

− Тобиас приговорен к пожизненному заключению, − сказал Эрвин. – Как и ожидалось.

− Амбридж была там не просто так, правда? – спросил Северус у Дамблдора.

− Уверены, что хотите обсудить это сейчас? – тревожно спросил тот. – Все же вы едва пришли в себя.

− Я прекрасно себя чувствую, директор, − уверенно ответил Северус. – Мне нужно знать ответ. Я не доверяю этой женщине.

− Еще раньше появилось подозрение, что здесь замешана магия, − серьезно сказал Дамблдор. − Но, к сожалению, это все, что нам известно. Предлагаю об этом поговорить, когда вы вернетесь в Хогвартс. 

Северус согласно кивнул. 

– Эрвин, может, вернемся в «Дырявый котел»? Я не хочу здесь оставаться.

− Я схожу за целителем, пусть тебя осмотрят и скажут, могут ли отпустить.

Эрвин и Дамблдор встали.

− Вас обоих я увижу в школе, − сказал директор. – Постарайтесь как следует отдохнуть перед дорогой. 

Они вышли из палаты, а Лили примостилась на кровати.

− В нашем мире творится нечто очень плохое, да? – осторожно спросила она.

Северус серьезно взглянул на неё.

− И будет лишь хуже.


	44. Глава 44. Статья Риты Скитер

Убедить лекарей Святого Мунго оказалось непросто. Решающим аргументом стало обещание, что в Хогвартсе за Северусом присмотрит школьная целительница. 

У него раскалывалась голова, когда они вернулись в «Дырявый Котел». Он стремительно поднялся в комнату и увидел спящую в клетке сову.

− Проснись, Лео, − прошептал он, вытаскивая птицу. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Лео поначалу выглядел порядком недовольным, но приободрился, услышав, что для него есть задание.

− Лилс, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, − сказал Северус, − но надо, чтобы Лео раздобыл мне подписку на «Ежедневный пророк».

Отправив сову с поручением, Северус забрался в постель и зарылся головой в подушку.

− Сев, ты хочешь спать? – спросил Лили из ванной.

− Да, − приглушенно отозвался он. – Но я не знаю, смогу ли.

Лили вернулась, надев пижаму и почистив зубы. Присев на краешек кровати, она ласково провела пальцами по волосам Северуса.

− Разбуди меня, если я понадоблюсь.

***

К счастью, ему удалось заснуть, и вчерашняя головная боль почти не беспокоила.

Какая-то часть его души не хотела возвращаться в Хогвартс. Северус всем сердцем хотел остаться в постели и спать, пока не объявят официальное окончание войны. Идти на вокзал значило столкнуться с лицом к лицу с учениками и учителями, знающими о случившемся. 

Это означало, что ему будут задавать вопросы, сочувствовать и хмуриться.

− Сев, подъем, − радостно позвала Лили, раздвигая занавески. – Надо позавтракать перед отправкой на Кингс-Кросс. 

Из ванной вышел Эрвин, уже одетый и готовый к выходу.

− Ты в порядке, сынок? – спросил он.

− Со мной будет все нормально, − отозвался Северус, вслед за чем поднялся и понял, что уснул прямо в одежде. – Видимо, я сильно устал.

Он стоял в душе как можно дольше, потом уныло ковырял завтрак, вовсе не чувствуя голода.

− Ты совсем не рад, что вернешься в Хогвартс? – тревожно спросила Лили. – У тебя слегка встрепанный вид.

− Не такой, как у твоих волос, − поддразнил Северус, и Лили запустила в него кусочком тоста.

Платформа девять и три четверти уже была забита студентами. Северус заметил Мародеров, и ему помахал Люпин. Чуть поодаль стоял Эйвери с семьей и делал вид, что его не существует.

Где-то в самом конце платформы Лили нашла Фрэнка и Алису и заключила в объятия. 

− Северус, − при виде его глаза Фрэнка расширились. Он подбежал к Северусу и крепко обнял, чем застал врасплох. – Дружище, я так волновался! – выпалил Фрэнк и вернул ему возможность дышать. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Выражение искренности на лице Фрэнка заставило его ощутить легкую неловкость. Он привык, что лишь Лили есть до него дело.

− Я в порядке, − ответил Северус, сам себе не вполне веря. – Давай сядем в поезд?

На платформе было много народу – он начинал чувствовать дискомфорт. Ему казалось, что на него все смотрят. Словно знают что-то, чего не знает он.

Лили попрощалась с отцом и села в поезд вместе с Алисой. Судя по голосам, в купе они обнаружили Мэри. 

− Спасибо за все, Эрвин, − произнес Северус, глядя ему в глаза. 

Без предупреждения Эрвин обнял Северуса.

− Присмотри за моей дочерью, хорошо? – шепнул он.

− Как всегда, − выдохнул Северус в ответ. – Пожалуйста, напиши, что ты собираешься делать в Ордене Дамблдора. Зашифруй, если нужно. Я пойму.

− Хорошо, − Эрвин отпустил его. – Постарайся получить удовольствие от учебы, − перехватив недоверчивый взгляд Северуса, он добавил: − Хоть чуть-чуть. Пока это возможно.

Северус сел в поезд вместе с Фрэнком и нашел девушек в их купе. Алиса и Мэри косились на него с такой жалостью, что он испытал сильное желание развернуться и найти другое купе.

− Не смотрите на меня так, − ухмыльнулся он.

− Честно говоря, Северус, − произнесла Мэри, − я удивлена, что ты до сих пор держишься. 

− Ты о чем? – он взглянул на Лили, но та, похоже, тоже ничего не поняла.

− Ты получаешь «Ежедневный Пророк»? – спросила Мэри.

− Еще нет, − ответил он, сев рядом с Лили. – Купил подписку только вчера. Решил, что будет разумно быть в курсе событий.

Мэри вынула из рюкзака помятую газету и протянула Северусу. Лили наклонилась поближе, чтобы читать вместе с ним. Все в купе пристально смотрели на него, будто ожидая внезапной гневной вспышки.

_«Тобиас Снейп, маггл, ответственный за смерть жены-волшебницы Эйлин Снейп (в девичестве Принц), сегодня был приговорен маггловскими властями к пожизненному заключению»_ , − пишет специальный корреспондент Рита Скитер.

Северус быстро пробежал глазами статью.

_«…возможно, находился под действием Конфундуса или Империуса…»_ (Определенно, это нужно обсудить с Дамблдором).

_«…влияние Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и Пожирателей Смерти растет…»_ (это было предсказуемо).

_«…их единственный сын, Северус Тобиас Снейп, пятикурсник Хогвартса, живет с магглами…»_ (Проживание волшебное, тупая ты корова).

_«…в школе Северус известен как довольно асоциальный тип, пристрастившийся к темным искусствам…»_ (у какого непроходимого идиота она взяла интервью?).

_«…упал в обморок, встретившись лицом к лицу с отцом, на которого он очень похож…»_ (Об этом можно было не напоминать).

_«…состоит в интимных отношениях с предполагаемой приемной сестрой…»_ (А вот это уже предел).

− Что? – зло воскликнул Северус. – С каких пор эта история начала вращаться вокруг наших отношений?!

Лили в шоке смотрела на статью.

− Интимные отношения, − нахмурившись, повторила она. – Откуда она вообще узнала, что мы живем вместе? Какое это имеет значение?

Северус ощутил, как вибрирует разогревающийся локомотив, и ринулся к двери.

− Эрвин, − крикнул он, − у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Тот ждал отправление снаружи и взял статью из его рук.

− Почитай где-нибудь наедине, − серьезно предупредил Северус. – Вот почему присутствие Риты Скитер на суде было так нежелательно.

Эрвин положил статью в карман и попытался приободрить его:

− Северус, держись там.

Поезд тронулся, как только Северус закрыл дверь. Ребята махали родителям, пока платформа не исчезла за поворотом.

Северус тяжело сел и запустил руки в волосы.

− Плохо, − прошептал он себе под нос. – Очень, очень плохо.

− Поговоришь об этом с Дамблдором? – спросил Фрэнк.

− У меня нет выбора, − дрожащим голосом ответил Северус.

В коридоре Эйвери и Мальсибер заметили его, и принялись высмеивать, изображая обморок.

− Что происходит? – не поднимая глаз, спросил Северус.

− Ничего, − с особой горечью ответила Лили. – Просто Эйвери и Мальсибер идиоты. – Она взяла его за руки, пытаясь отвести их от волос. – Я понимаю, тебе будет тяжело, но помни: ты не один.

Он опустил руки и сквозь волосы взглянул на остальных.

− Прости, − тихо сказал он. – Иногда я забываю.

− Кто-нибудь хочет поиграть? – поинтересовалась Мэри. – Думаю, нам лучше отвлечься.

− Согласен, − быстро ответил Северус. – Не хочу ни о чем думать, пока мы не приедем в Хогвартс.

Пока Мэри раздавала Взрывающиеся карты, Алиса с усмешкой поглядывала на Северуса и Лили.

− Видишь что-то смешное? – спросил он, заметив её взгляд.

− Просто любопытно, встречаетесь ли вы, − улыбнулась она. – В статье упоминалось про интимные отношения. 

− Ой, заткнись, Алиса, − ухмыльнулась Лили. – Мы с Севом не встречаемся. – И уж тем более у нас нет близких отношений.

− Жаль, вы были бы хорошей парой, − подняла брови Алиса.

− Смелое заявление, − удивленно заметил Северус.

− А что такого? – спросила Алиса, словно это было совершенно естественно. – Вы всегда были друзьями. Я лишь говорю, что будет странно, если вы двое в итоге не останетесь вместе.

Северус попытался отмахнуться, а Лили покраснела.

− Честно говоря, сама мысль о том, что мы могли бы быть парой, меня пугает, − призналась она. – Может, это потому, что…

− Давай не будем больше это обсуждать, − перебил Северус. – Скитер – просто тупая овца.

По дороге он старался по возможности не смотреть на людей, проходивших мимо купе. Ему казалось, что все читали или хотя бы слышали о случившемся и их взгляды действовали ему на нервы.

Когда поезд приехал в Хогсмид, уже стемнело. Порыв ледяного ветра пронесся мимо, и Северус увидел костлявых фестралов, изо всех пытающихся сопротивляться холоду.

Ребята подошли к пустому экипажу, и Северуса толкнул носом один из фестралов. Северус взглянул в глаза печальному существу и погладил его по голове.

− Пусть Хагрид позаботится о тебе, когда ты устанешь, детка, − произнес он.

− Рехнулся, Снейп? – со злым смехом спросил подошедший Мальсибер. – Говоришь сам с собой?

Фестрал и Северус угрожающе посмотрели на него.

− Мальсибер, не позволяй невидимому существу тебя услышать, − мрачно ответил Северус. – Оно может просто напасть… а ты даже не поймешь, что происходит.

− Сев, пойдем, умоляю, − простонала Лили, глядя на соревнующихся в остроумии парней.

Северус в последний раз погладил фестрала, затем ступил внутрь экипажа и сел напротив Лили. Она сидела, скрестив руки на груди.

− Сев, − в её голосе послышались опасные нотки. – Я думала, ты не видишь фестралов.


	45. Глава 45. Волшебство рисунков Петунии

− У меня мать умерла, ты забыла? – зло огрызнулся Северус.

− Тебя не было рядом с ней, когда это случилось! – повысила голос Лили. – Как так вышло, что ты их все равно видишь?

− Не знаю! – раздраженно ответил он. – Просто вижу и все.

Лили сердито взглянула на него и отвернулась.

− Да что с вами? – произнесла Алиса. – Никогда прежде не видела, чтобы вы так спорили.

Северус понимал, отчего злится Лили. Не оттого, что он видит фестралов, а оттого, что скрывал от неё что-то. Непростая тайна, которую он планировал хранить как минимум до их совершеннолетия, если раньше она не станет значительна для их будущего.

− Как так вышло, что ты их видишь, Северус? – Мэри явно поддерживала Лили.

− Я не могу вам сказать, − хрипло ответил он. – Есть вещи, о которых я предпочитаю не говорить.

− Ненавижу, когда ты от меня что-то скрываешь, − тихо сказала Лили, будто сдерживая слезы.

− Прости, Лилс, − искренне произнес он, но всю дорогу до замка она не проронила ни слова.

Северус увидел Розье за слизеринским столом. 

− Я поговорю с ним, − сказал он остальным и опустился на стул рядом с Розье. – Как прошли твои рождественские каникулы?

− Неплохо. Хорошенько осмотрел замок. Обнаружил, что Выручай-Комната не только зал для тренировок. 

− Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

− Ничего особенного. Не думаю, что родители были рады тому, что я остался здесь. Их единственным подарком на Рождество был старый дневник… Привет, Вэнити! – радостно воскликнул Розье.

Капитан команды Слизерина по квиддичу только что вошла в зал. Сперва она лишь взглянула на Северуса, но молниеносно приняла решение.

− Как дела, Снейп? – поинтересовалась она.

− Честно говоря, хуже не бывало.

− Я не стану докучать вопросами о случившемся, − предупредила Вэнити. – Должно быть, когда на тебя все пялятся, и без того тяжело. 

Розье бросил на Северуса понимающий взгляд.

− Я тоже, если не захочешь об этом поговорить.

− Спасибо, − Северус покачал головой, − но сейчас мне меньше всего хочется об этом говорить. Знаешь, думаю, мне не стоит больше находиться в спальне Слизерина.

− Понимаю, − кивнул Розье. – Честно говоря, Эйвери и Мальсибер мне самому действуют на нервы. Есть на примете другое место?

− Да, − ответил Северус. – В подземельях есть тайная комната, где я смогу жить один. Только не рассказывай Слагхорну. Не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я шныряю по замку ночами. 

− Держу рот на замке, − заверил Розье. 

Северусу кусок в горло не лез, поэтому он быстро спустился в слизеринские подземелья, забрал вещи из спальни и перенес их в лабораторию зелий.

Впервые после возвращения в Хогвартс он смог воспользоваться новой палочкой.

Северус внимательно взглянул на неё, все еще удивляясь тому, что палочка, некогда бывшая собственностью сына Лили, теперь принадлежит ему. Он задумался, стоит ли рассказать об этом Дамблдору, но не хотелось объяснять всю историю палочки. Может, он придержит информацию для Дамблдора до тех пор, пока она не станет важной.

Взмахнув палочкой, он сотворил кровать из воздуха. Она выглядела совсем не так, как те, что он творил прежде. Эта была более… изысканной. Кровать с балдахином, покрытая зеленым атласом, выглядела настолько удобной, что Северусу захотелось забраться на неё и уснуть.

Пока он думал над этой дилеммой, позади открылась и закрылась дверь. Северус быстро обернулся, держа палочку наготове, но тут же опустил: это была Лили.

− Интересная кровать, − хмыкнула она, когда дверь растворилась в стене. – Вижу, ты больше не живешь в слизеринской спальне.

− Мне небезопасно там оставаться, − ответил он. – Поэтому я решил временно сделать лабораторию своим убежищем.

− Сядь, Северус, − Лили сказала это спокойно, но требовательно, и он подчинился. – Знаю, что не добьюсь от тебя прямого ответа, − добавила она, усаживаясь рядом, − но засыпать рассерженной на тебя я тоже не хочу.

Северус разглядывал свои руки и вертел палочку в пальцах.

− Мне так жаль, Лилс, − только и смог пробормотать он.

− Сев, − с трудом выговорила она, − когда я увидела тебя в поезде в начале года, то решила, что ты несешь какую-то тарабарщину, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, но… − Северус взглянул на неё расширившимися глазами. – Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, мне кажется, что в том, что ты сказал в тот день, была некая доля правды. 

− Хотел бы я тебе все объяснить, Лилс, − с тяжелым сердцем ответил он. – Но сейчас я действительно не могу. 

− Что бы это ни было, Сев, надеюсь, что ты сможешь хотя бы Дамблдору довериться. 

− Смогу, − в его сердце вспыхнула искорка надежды. – Вообще-то я планирую с ним встретиться завтра после занятий.

− Хорошо, − кивнула Лили. – Есть еще одна причина, по которой я здесь. 

− Какая? – Северус слегка испугался, что она сердится из-за чего-то еще.

− Насчет того зелья, которое вы с мистером Бэлби планируете сотворить. Когда ты собираешься приступить?

− Собирался начать завтра, − облегченно вздохнул Северус.

− Почему бы не сегодня? – перебила Лили. – У тебя ведь есть все необходимое?

− Да, но я устал…

− Тебе просто нужно поесть, − вздохнула Лили. – Ты же с утра ничего не ел.

− Ты что, следила за мной? – усмехнулся Северус.

− Я обещала папе, что ты будешь хорошо питаться, − ответила она. – А ты вечно забываешь, когда нервничаешь. – Лили порылась в кармане и вынула огромный кусок яблочного пирога, аккуратно завернутый в салфетку. – Это было проще всего взять с собой, − пояснила она, протягивая ему пирог. 

− Спасибо, − лишь теперь, когда Лили на него не сердилась, он ощутил, что и впрямь голоден.

− Ты начнешь работать над зельем сегодня? – с надеждой спросила Лили.

− Начну, − кивнул он, − но оно будет готово не раньше следующего полнолуния, которое начнется через несколько суток, если я правильно помню.

− Да, − подтвердила Лили, − а как насчет Феликс Фелицис?

Огонек в её глазах выдал нетерпеливое ожидание.

− Давай его сваришь ты, − Северус заметил вызов, которым светилось её лицо. – Сегодня вечером будем работать бок о бок. 

− Ты доверишь мне столь редкие компоненты? – недоверчиво спросила Лили. 

− Разве я когда-нибудь сомневался в твоем таланте? – проглотив большой кусок пирога, спросил Северус. – Уверен, ты справишься. – Доев, он встал с кровати и пинком открыл чемодан. – Перед тем, как начнем, надо еще кое-что сделать, − пробурчал он, роясь в вещах. 

Он вынул оттуда картонный тубус для плакатов, который вручила ему Петуния. 

− Давай посмотрим, что она для меня нарисовала.

Он сел рядом с Лили и снял пластиковый колпачок. Осторожно вынул бумагу, на которой рисовала Петуния, аккуратно развернул, и его глазам предстал детально прорисованный портрет всей семьи, включая его самого. 

Волшебные чернила, которые подарил ей Северус, реалистично изображали цвета их кожи и волос, из-за чего все изображенные выглядели словно живые. 

Он почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется. Картина Петунии будто подтверждала: теперь он официально член семьи и счастливо стоит среди них. 

− Какая красота, − произнесла Лили, с восторгом глядя на картину. – Я так рада, что она снова стала рисовать.

Лили встала, нашла пустую чернильницу и трансформировала её в простую рамку.

− Если хочешь, можешь повесить над камином, − предложила она.

− Мне бы этого хотелось, − ответил он, все еще глядя на картину с теплым чувством на сердце.  
Северус пристроил картину вверх тормашками на стекло, поместил в рамку и закрепил над камином с помощью заклинания.

− Теперь в Хогвартсе у тебя есть маленький кусочек дома, − сказала Лили, обнимая его за плечи. 

Оба какое-то время смотрели на рисунок, потом отвернулись и вынули рецепты и компоненты для зелий, над которыми планировали работать.

− Как думаешь, Вернон согласится с решением Петунии пойти в художественную школу? – спросил Северус, разжигая огонь.

− Понятия не имею, − ответила Лили, − но она обещала написать, как только я пришлю Лео. Надеюсь, завтра он вернется.

− Конечно, − заверил Северус. – Он очень умная сова. 

− А еще это самый лучший подарок, который мне делали, − с улыбкой произнесла Лили.

− А знаешь, какой еще подарок чудесен? – спросил Северус. – Когда ты на меня не сердишься. 

− Иногда ты для меня загадка, Сев, − призналась она. – Но я тебе доверяю, это все, что имеет значение.

− Кстати, о Верноне, − вспомнил он, − я действительно от тебя кое-что утаил.

Лили отвлеклась от сортировки перьев сниджета.

− И что же? – с любопытством спросила она.

Северус вынул из кармана мантии новенькую пачку сигарет.

− Стащил из кармана его куртки, когда пришел поговорить с Петунией на Рождество.

Глаза Лили расширились от восхищения.

− Похоже, нам есть чем заняться после Астрономии в пятницу, − с ухмылкой произнесла она.


	46. Глава 46. Воспоминание Огдена о Гонтах

На следующий день за завтраком Северус сидел за столом Гриффиндора. Как и ожидалось, Люпин подошел с вопросами.

− У тебя есть какие-нибудь новости о зелье? – осторожно спросил он. 

Судя по темным кругам под глазами Люпина, до полнолуния оставалось всего несколько дней.

− Готовится как раз, пока мы разговариваем, − ободряюще ответил Северус. – Но будет готово оно лишь в следующее полнолуние. И это только первая попытка. Никто не гарантирует, что она будет успешной.

− В данный момент я готов попробовать все, что угодно, − нахмурившись, произнес Люпин.

− Даже если это будет яд? – сухо пошутил Северус, отложив нож для масла. – Пойми, что достаточно одной ошибки, чтобы ты очутился либо в больнице, либо в шести футах под землей.

− Снейп, имей ты дело с ликантропией так же долго, как я, − прошептал Люпин, − согласился бы, что смерть почти стоит риска.

Услышав это заявление, Северус слегка забеспокоился.

− Хочешь сказать, ты предпочел бы умереть, если лекарство от ликантропии не найдут?

− Хочу сказать, что не уверен, что смогу прожить с этим всю оставшуюся жизнь, − грустно улыбнулся Люпин. – Это отнимает слишком много сил.

− Я найду способ, − пообещал Северус, пытаясь его приободрить. – Он должен быть, и я его найду.

− Ты хороший парень, Снейп, − сказал Люпин. – Может, стоит почаще показывать это миру?

Он встал и присоединился к сидевшим чуть дальше Мародерам. 

Едва Люпин ушел, в Большой Зал вошла Лили. Отдаленное хлопанье крыльев свидетельствовало о скором приходе совиной почты. Лили и Северус подняли головы, высматривая Лео среди птиц. И вот он спикировал к столу Гриффиндора и остановился как раз вовремя, чтобы не врезаться в миску с хлопьями. 

Лео гордо протянул Северусу уведомление о подписке и экземпляр «Ежедневного пророка» на когте.

Угостив сову кусочками бекона, Лили и Северус склонились над газетой, чтобы узнать, нет ли каких-либо относящихся к делу новостей. 

Кроме сообщения об исчезнувшей из Лидса семье магглов, там не было ничего примечательного, и Северус передал газету только что прибывшему Фрэнку. 

Первый день в школе был скучным. Казалось, миновала целая вечность, прежде чем Северус, наконец, выбежал из кабинета Древних Рун и направился прямо в кабинет Дамблдора.

Войдя в кабинет директора, Северус заметил спящего на насесте Фоукса и обнаружил Дамблдора помешивающим палочкой в Омуте воспоминаний.

− Добрый день, мистер Сн… Северус, − исправился Дамблдор. – Как поживаете после похорон?

− Честно говоря, нормально, директор, − ответил Северус, приближаясь к Омуту. – Почему-то я подозреваю, что это будет не вполне обычный сеанс психотерапии.

− Отнюдь, Северус. Вовлечение в войну может стать для вас решением всех проблем.  
Северус взглянул Дамблдору в глаза, и дополнительные пояснения не понадобились. Он заглянул в Омут, но вложенные Дамблдором воспоминания были слишком размыты для глаза.

− Директор, вы не скажете, чьи это воспоминания? 

− Боба Огдена, − ответил Дамблдор, всматриваясь в кружащую массу. – Он был сотрудником департамента Магического правопорядка. Пришлось поуговаривать его, чтобы вытянуть из него эти воспоминания перед уходом на пенсию. 

− Есть какая-то причина, по которой воспоминания этого человека столь важны для войны?

− Ступайте со мной, Северус, вы все узнаете.

Он наклонился, сделал глубокий вдох и погрузил лицо в серебристую субстанцию. Он ощутил, как его ноги оторвались от пола, и кружился в темноте, пока не осознал, что стоит на проселочной дороге в яркий солнечный день.

В нескольких футах от них стоял странного вида волшебник, Северус понял, что это и есть Огден.

Они последовали за ним к Литтл-Хэнглтону и не останавливались, пока не миновали пролом в живой изгороди. Перед ними возвышался самый мрачный из виденных Северусом домов. Это кое о чем говорило, поскольку самым мрачным местом он частенько считал Паучий тупик. 

Также его ошеломил вид мертвой змеи, прибитой к двери. Очевидно, он был не единственным – Огден также держался осторожно около дома. 

С дерева, в тени которого стоял дом, спрыгнул облаченный в лохмотья человек, приземлился прямо перед Огденом и что-то прошипел ему в лицо.

− Э-э… Доброе утро, − сказал тот. – Я из Министерства Магии… − Вновь последовало шипение. – Э-э… Простите, я вас не понимаю, − нервно произнес Огден.

− Что именно происходит? – спросил Северус Дамблдора, который завороженно наблюдал за происходящим. 

− Вы ведь тоже его не понимаете, Северус?

Он покачал было головой, но, вновь взглянув на прибитую к двери змею, все понял.

− Он говорит на парселтанге, да?

− Очень хорошо, − похвалил Дамблдор.

Говоривший на парселтанге человек в одной руке держал нож, в другой – волшебную палочку.

− Послушайте, − начал Огден, но продолжить не успел: спустя мгновение он лежал на земле, зажав нос руками.

− Морфин! – окликнул громкий голос, и из дома торопливо вышел пожилой мужчина.

Он во многом походил на младшего, и Северус сообразил, что это отец Морфина. Разговор продолжился, но Северуса отвлекло уродливое золотое кольцо с черным камнем в центре на среднем пальце старика. 

− Я знаю это кольцо, − сказал он Дамблдору.

− Обращаете внимание на детали? – директор явно был доволен наблюдательностью Северуса.

Когда мистера Огдена ввели в дом, стало ясно, что старик, которого звали мистер Гонт, явно очень гордится кольцом. 

В углу стояла хрупкая женщина. Гонт бросился к ней и поволок к Огдену на золотой цепи. 

− Видишь это? – заорал он, потрясая тяжелым медальоном, пока девушка жадно хватала ртом воздух.

− Вижу, вижу! – поспешно воскликнул Огден. 

− Слизерин! – воскликнул Гонт. – Салазар Слизерин! Мы – последние живые потомки, что ты на это скажешь, а?

Мистер Огден, казалось, больше беспокоился о девушке, нежели о том, что он имеет честь говорить с потомками Слизерина.

− Этот медальон тоже кажется мне знакомым, − осторожно сказал Северус.

На сей раз Дамблдор взглянул на него серьезнее.

− Не расскажете ли вы мне еще что-нибудь, когда воспоминание закончится, Северус?

Он кивнул и смотрел, как девушку по имени Меропа оттесняют обратно в угол. Он с болью вспомнил мать после неудачной стычки с отцом.

Семья продолжала спорить на парселтанге – ни Огден, ни Северус, ни Дамблдор не понимали ни слова из сказанного. Однако было очевидно, что мужчины не согласны с участием Меропы в чем-то, из-за чего она и очутилась прижатой к стенке. В какой-то момент Гонт потерял контроль и схватил дочь за горло, отчего Северус и Огден одновременно воскликнули: «Нет!». 

Огден взмахнул волшебной палочкой и выкрикнул: «Релашио!» – Гонта отбросило назад, подальше от дочери. Морфин с яростным ревом бросился на Огдена с ножом и выпустил сноп искр из палочки. 

Дамблдор схватил Северуса за руку, чтобы последовать за Огденом и вывести его на улицу, поскольку Северус продолжал смотреть на происходящее с Меропой. 

Огден помчался прочь, наткнулся на красивого мужчину на лошади, с ним была хорошенькая девушка, тоже верхом. Они только посмеялись над странным появлением Огдена. 

− Думаю, хватит, Северус, − произнес Дамблдор, вытаскивая его из Омута воспоминаний в кабинет. 

Северус дрожал от гнева при мысли о том, как обращались с Меропой. 

− Вы знаете, кто она? – спросил Дамблдор, проводив его к столу и налив им обоим чаю. 

− Мать Темного Лорда, − как ни в чем не бывало, произнес Северус. – А маггл, на которого наткнулся мистер Огден, наверняка его отец. 

− Откуда вы это знаете?

− Темный Лорд никогда не делал тайны из своего происхождения, − объяснил Северус, сделав пару глотков чая и немного успокоившись. – В конце концов, он смог вернуться благодаря костям собственного отца.

− Хотите сказать, что прежде его уже побеждали? – с любопытством спросил Дамблдор.

− Не побеждали, но он ослабел настолько, что лишился тела.

Брови Дамблдора теперь поднялись почти до линии волос.

− Любопытно, очень любопытно, − только и смог пробормотать он.

− Директор, − спросил Северус, опустошив чашку, − есть особая причина, по которой вы показали мне это воспоминание?

− Я надеялся, что вы обратите внимание на детали, а не на спор мистера Огдена с Гонтами, и, к счастью, вы это сделали.

− Кольцо и медальон, я уверен.

− Да, но откуда вы про них знаете? 

Северус колебался насчет кольца. В конце концов, именно оно послужило причиной смерти Дамблдора.

− Кольцо нашли вы, − наконец, решился он. – Нашли и принесли в Хогвартс.

− А медальон?

− Его я помню довольно смутно. В последний раз мне довелось его видеть в лондонской резиденции Блэков. Тогда это была штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса, − Северус чуть наклонился. – Есть ли он там сейчас – вопрос спорный, учитывая временные рамки или даже настоящий медальон, виденный нами в Омуте. 

Дамблдор обхватил ладонями чашку и вздохнул.

− Вы хоть представляете, что все это значит, Северус?

− К сожалению, вы никогда не доверяли мне настолько, чтобы рассказать, − резко ответил он. – Вы всегда становились очень загадочным, когда речь заходила о чем-то, связанным со мной и Темным Лордом.

Дамблдор опустил глаза в стол.

− Простите, если когда-либо сомневался в вас, Северус.

Северус отмахнулся.

− Я понимаю, почему. Знай я слишком много, Темный Лорд использовал бы на мне легилименцию, и я был бы мертв в мгновение ока.

− И все же я вижу вашу обиду…

− Просто я терпеть не мог, когда меня держали в неведении, − объяснил Северус, наливая себе еще чай.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, пили чай и были поглощены своими мыслями. 

− Думаю, будет лучше, если я вернусь на следующей неделе, − произнес Северус, чтобы нарушить тишину.

− Это будет разумно, − кивнул Дамблдор.

Северус встал и собрался уходить.

− Только одно, директор, − посерьезнел он, понизив голос. – Если вы пойдете искать кольцо, а я уверен, что вы уже думаете об этом, пообещайте, что не наденете его. 

− Это опасно?

− Больше, чем вы думаете, − мрачно ответил Северус. – Так что, сколь бы ни было любопытно и соблазнительно, обещайте, что не наденете его. 

Дамблдор пристально взглянул в глаза Северусу.

− Обещаю, − сказал он.

− Хорошо, тогда до встречи в следующий понедельник.

Едва Северус покинул кабинет, как наткнулся на Лили в коридоре. Она ждала его, играя с вызванными из воздуха птицами.

− Готов к продолжению зельеварения? – спросила она, сверкнув глазами.


	47. Глава 47. Феникс Фоукс

Предыдущий вечер Северус и Лили провели, трудясь не покладая рук, не только над зельем Феликс Фелицис и волчьим аконитом, но и над запасом бодрящих эликсиров, спрос на которые после Рождества достиг небывалых высот.

− На этой неделе мы заработаем кучу денег, − радостно сказала Северусу Лили, когда они встретились на Уходе за Волшебными Существами, их последнем уроке в этот день.

Несмотря на то, что занятие проходило на улице, где шел снег, ветра не было и солнце освещало землю золотым светом. 

− Сегодня мы проходим последнюю волшебную птицу? – спросила Лили.

− По идее, да, если я правильно помню.

− Профессор Кеттлберн говорил, что это будет самый большой сюрприз, − взволнованно напомнила Лили. – Возможно, даже больший, нежели додо.

− Ты про диринаров? 

− Как ни назови, − раздраженно ответила Лили, толкнув Северуса в бок. – А вот и он.

Профессор Кеттлберн подошел к студентам, и они воззрились на него с благоговением. На его плече гордо восседал феникс. На солнце его золотые перья сверкали еще ярче.

− Это Фоукс, − прошептал Северус Лили. – Феникс Дамблдора. 

Кеттлберн пересадил птицу на насест, уже стоявший перед студентами. 

− Всем добрый день. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы все познакомились с фениксом Фоуксом. 

Фоукс гордо выпятил грудь, чем очень напомнил Лео. 

− Этот особенно прекрасный феникс принадлежит директору Дамблдору, − произнес Кеттлберн и начал лекцию. – Любопытно, что никто не видел, чтобы эти существа, в отличие от других птиц, когда-нибудь убивали. Они едят только травы.

Студенты тут же вынули блокноты и принялись конспектировать.

− Фениксам присвоена категория ХХХХ , согласно классификации Министерства. Не потому, что они столь опасны, а потому, что их очень сложно приручить. 

Вверх взмыла рука Петтигрю.

− Профессор, тогда как же это удалось директору Дамблдору?

− Хороший вопрос, Петтигрю. К сожалению, на него я не могу ответить, − Кеттлберн с нежностью погладил Фоукса. – Он очень долгое время прожил с директором и всегда оставался верен. Странное сравнение, но, совсем как палочка, феникс выбирает волшебника, на самом деле не понимая, почему.

Северус ощутил тяжесть палочки в кармане. Возможно ли, что именно перо Фоукса использовалось в его палочке? Наверняка фениксы и прежде давали перья. 

− Еще одна интересная особенность фениксов заключается в том, что их песни волшебны, − с энтузиазмом продолжил Кеттлберн. – Они могут укрепить мужество чистых сердцем и посеять страх в сердцах нечестивых. 

Северус вспомнил песню феникса. Он слышал её издалека, присутствуя на похоронах Дамблдора, прячась в Запретном лесу. Это было прекрасно, грустно и вдохновляюще.

− …а слезы феникса обладают целительной силой.

− Как думаешь, их можно использовать в зельях? – спросила Северуса Лили.

Он продолжал смотреть на птицу с новоприобретенным чувством восхищения, и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Фоукс тоже смотрит на него.

− Этого никто не знает, − ответил Северус. – Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что феникс готов делиться слезами с кем угодно. 

− Не хотите ли выйти вперед, мистер Люпин? – спросил Кеттлберн. – Фоукс любит, когда его гладят.

Измученный Люпин согласно кивнул и шагнул вперед, чтобы погладить феникса.

− Он даже мягче, чем я думал, − с улыбкой произнес он. 

Северус наблюдал за Люпином, и, возможно, это было игрой воображения, но ему показалось, что Люпин почувствовал себя лучше, погладив птицу, как будто волшебными были не только песня феникса и слезы. 

− Есть еще желающие его погладить? – обратился к студентам Кеттлберн.

Вскоре Фоукса по очереди погладили все, а он, похоже, наслаждался всеобщим вниманием. 

Северус подождал, пока все закончат и соберутся уходить, прежде чем приблизился к Фоуксу. Он вынул палочку, делая вид, что возится с ней, ожидая очереди, потом опустился на колени, чтобы очутиться на уровне глаз феникса.

Он протянул палочку двумя руками и показал Фоуксу, словно демонстрируя подарок.

− Оно ведь твое, не так ли? – шепнул Северус так, что лишь феникс мог его слышать. Фоукс закрыл глаза и по-кошачьи боднул Северуса в лицо. – Твое, значит, − с улыбкой кивнул Северус, когда феникс потребовал, чтобы он его тоже погладил. 

Поглаживание принесло ему умиротворение. Теперь он знал, что наблюдение за Люпином было верным.

− О чем вы двое разговаривали? – спросила поджидавшая его Лили.

− Ни о чем таком, − ответил Северус, попрощавшись с Фоуксом. – Я лишь сказал, что он очень умный и загадочный феникс.

− Жаль, что у меня нет твоего таланта в обращении с живыми существами, − произнесла Лили по пути обратно. – Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

− Пойти в лабораторию и заняться домашкой, − сказал Северус. – А у тебя?

− Продать несколько приготовленных нами зелий и сделать домашку с Алисой и Мэри в библиотеке.

− Хочешь, я присмотрю за твоим Феликс Фелицис? 

− Еще не нужно делать ничего не нужно, − заверила Лили. – Меня больше беспокоит твой волчий аконит.

Она направилась в Большой Зал, а Северус – в подземелья Слизерина. Спустившись, он обнаружил Мальсибера и Эйвери, которые наступали на прижавшегося к стене Розье. Тот крепко обнимал книгу, будто пытаясь защитить её от хмурых взглядов захватчиков.

− Что здесь происходит? – потребовал объяснений Северус.

− Не твое дело, Снейп, − огрызнулся Мальсибер, и выставил перед собой руку, чтобы Северус не мог подойти к Розье. 

Тот, бледный как полотно, изо всех сил искал способ улизнуть.

− Дело становится моим, когда ты вредишь моим друзьям, − сердито ответил Северус, пытаясь оттолкнуть руку Мальсибера.

− Зачем тебе дружить с хлюпиком, который только и делает, что пишет в дневнике… − начал Эйвери, но Северус оборвал его ударом в лицо. 

Это дало Розье возможность вырваться из их лап и помчаться в сторону Большого Зала.

− Да что с вами обоими такое? – сплюнул Северус, выхватив палочку.

Эйвери схватился за нос, пытаясь остановить сильное кровотечение.

− Какого хрена, Снэйб! – прогундосил он сквозь ладони. 

Северус вовремя успел поставить щит от любых заклинаний, которыми швырял Мальсибер.

− Что вам сделал Розье? – крикнул он.

− Думаешь, мы не раскусили его, Снейп? – рявкнул Мальсибер. – По-твоему, мы слишком глупы и не сообразили, что Розье пытается уклониться от своих обязанностей перед Темным Лордом?

Едва он договорил, как из гостиной Слизерина вышел Регулус Блэк.

− Ого, что тут у вас такое? – испуганно спросил он.

− Розье катится туда же, куда твой никчемный гриффиндорский братец, − сухо ответил Мальсибер.

Блэк не ответил, но продолжал ошеломленно смотреть на разворачивающуюся на его глазах ссору.

− Я бы предпочел не вмешиваться, − вдруг заявил он и снова скрылся в гостиной Слизерина. 

Северус не мог быть полностью уверен, но, кажется, Регулус уже начал сомневаться в своей преданности Темному Лорду. Возможно, настало время вновь поговорить с ним и попытаться вовлечь в работу Юного Ордена. 

− Надеюсь, вы не читали его дневник? – угрожающе спросил Северус, держа палочку над сердцем Мальсибера. 

− Не буду говорить, что мы не пытались, − ответил тот, сознавая, что у Северуса перед ним преимущество. – Но там ничего не написано.

Это было странно. Может, Мальсибер лжет? Если от его мастерского владения легилименцией и была какая-то польза, настало самое время ею воспользоваться.

Эйвери перестал держаться за кровоточащий нос и оттолкнул Северуса в сторону, испортив момент, когда тот мог незаметно воспользоваться легилименцией. 

В темном углу на дальнем конце стола Слизерина Северус заметил Розье, сидящего со сложенными руками и опущенной головой.

− Прости, что сбежал, − пробормотал он, когда Северус сел рядом. – Наверное, я просто не такой храбрый, как ты.

− Сопротивляться всему, за что ратует твоя семья – это храбрый поступок, Розье, − Северус попытался его успокоить.

− А еще это очень глупо, − на сей раз Розье взглянул на него. 

Судя по покрасневшим глазам, он плакал.

− Понимаю, я не совсем тот человек, к которому имеет смысл обращаться за советом и утешением, − произнес Северус, − но было бы неплохо обратиться за помощью к профессору Слагхорну.

− А на чьей он стороне? – спросил Розье, и Северус сообразил, что речь о войне.

− Слагхорн – хороший человек. Может быть, немного наивный, но надежный.

− Тогда именно это я и сделаю.

− Как прошли твои уроки окклюменции с Дамблдором? – спросил Северус, чтобы сменить тему разговора.

− Вообще-то неплохо, − ответил Розье, немного воспрянув духом. – Мне уже несколько раз удавалось его блокировать. Понимаю, что я далеко не эксперт, но это уже что-то. – Я вот что хотел узнать: может быть, имеет смысл обучить окклюменции всех членов Юного ордена в качестве формы самозащиты?

Такая идея даже и близко не приходила в голову Северуса, отчего он ощутил некоторое разочарование в себе.

− Блестящая мысль, − согласился он. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь обучить целую группу?

− Я вроде как надеялся, что этим займешься ты, − признался Розье. – Я предполагал, что ты умеешь ею пользоваться, поскольку именно ты предложил мне обучиться. 

− Не поэтому, − ответил Северус, − но все равно я считаю, что ты должен ею овладеть.

− Почему же?

− Потому, что у тебя нет волевого стержня, и тебе нужно учиться руководить людьми, − заявил Северус. – Ты не идиот. Далеко не идиот, как Мальсибер и Эйвери, но я считаю, это единственный способ для тебя научиться не позволять другим вертеть собой.

Розье выглядел слегка раздраженным таким ответом, но кивнул в знак согласия.

− Ты прав, Снейп, мне действительно надо учиться постоять за себя.

− Полагаю, ты больше не хочешь оставаться в спальне Слизерина? 

Розье покачал головой.

− Я бы хотел иметь собственное укромное местечко, как ты.

− Что если мы заберем твои вещи и переселим тебя в Выручай-Комнату?

− Ты мне поможешь? – с надеждой спросил Розье.

− Если ты пообещаешь мне обсудить это с профессором Слагхорном. Возможно, у него есть место получше для тебя, поскольку Выручай-Комната подходит лишь как временное пристанище. 

Розье сунул руку в карман, словно проверяя, на месте ли дневник.

− Тогда давай сделаем это сейчас же.


	48. Глава 48. Змеи и барсуки

В пятницу, после Ухода за Волшебными Существами и знакомства с крапами (похожими на джек-рассел-терьеров), вся школа собралась на поле для квиддича.

Небо было затянуто темными тучами – вскоре после начала матча ожидался сильный ливень.

− Не уверен, что хочу туда идти, Лилс, − произнес Северус, глядя на собравшуюся на поле толпу.

− Давай так: сядем рядом с выходом, если там будет для тебя тесновато, вместе уйдем, − предложила она.

− Уверена? – уточнил Северус. – Я же знаю, как ты болеешь за Фрэнка в матче против Слизерина. 

Лили взглянула на него, приподняв бровь.

− Ты же понимаешь, что твое благополучие важнее какого-то квиддичного матча? 

На это Северус не нашелся с ответом, потому последовал за ней вверх по лестнице на сторожевую башню. Он был рад видеть там профессора МакГонагалл, пристально разглядывающую игроков внизу.

− Здравствуйте, профессор, − поздоровался Северус, когда они с Лили сели рядом, потом не удержался и спросил: − За какую команду вы сегодня болеете?

Профессор МакГонагалл взглянул на него поверх своих квадратных очков.

− Строго говоря, у меня не должно быть любимчиков, мистер Снейп, − ответила она, стараясь говорить равнодушно. – Но, если честно, сегодня я болею за Хаффлпафф.

− Уверен, Гриффиндор еще может вырваться вперед, − Северус хотел разжечь азарт. 

− Конечно, мистер Снейп, − нахмурилась МакГонагалл. – Но, боюсь, команда Слизерина вновь одерживает череду побед.

− Хотите сделать ставку, какая команда выиграет? – усмехнулся Северус.

МакГонагалл строго взглянула на него, будто пытаясь решить, не нарушит ли школьные правила, заключив пари с учеником.

− А что вы хотите поставить, мистер Снейп?

В её глазах появился слабенький, но безошибочно узнаваемый огонек, и Северус понял, что склонил ее на свою сторону.

− Если выиграет Слизерин, к концу учебного года вы получите флакончик Феликс Фелицис, − уверенно ответил он. – Но если победит Хаффлпафф, а я верю, что это произойдет, я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня, как стать анимагом.

Лили с ужасом слушала разговор Северуса и декана Гриффиндора.

− Я думала, что речь пойдет об обмене галлеонами, − в замешательстве произнесла она.

− Не говорите глупостей, мисс Эванс, − ответила МакГонагалл, − это было бы незаконно.

Лили невольно усмехнулась её умению находить лазейку в правилах.

− Честно говоря, я удивлена, что вы не поддерживаете команду вашего факультета, мистер Снейп, − произнесла МакГонагалл. – И как вы собираетесь заполучить столь редкое зелье, я тоже предпочла бы не знать.

− Значит, мы договорились? – с надеждой спросил Северус.

− Договорились, − согласилась МакГонагалл.

Лили пихнула Северуса в бок и прошептала ему на ухо:

− А почему ты думаешь, что выиграет Хаффлпафф?

− Потому, что Розье в команде с Эйвери и Мальсибером, − шепнул Северус. – А во взглядах они сейчас вообще не сходятся.

Раздался свисток, и началась игра. Фрэнк кружил над ними в поисках снитча, но все, на что обращал внимание Северус, это взаимодействие между Розье, Мальсибером и Эйвери.

Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить: они специально пытаются доставить Розье неприятности. Они были готовы саботировать игру, а значит, проблемы между ними наверняка были серьезными.

− Не знаешь, что там происходит? – крикнул сверху Фрэнк.

− Точно не знаю, − ответил Северус. Вдобавок начался дождь. 

Он тут же наложил на чары Импервиус на их с Лили одежду и заметил, что МакГонагалл сделала то же самое со своими очками и мантией. По крайней мере, так они не промокнут. 

− Просто продолжай искать снитч, − успокоил Фрэнка Северус. – По-моему, там какие-то личные терки. 

Теперь МакГонагалл стояла и смотрела поверх перил, в ужасе зажав рот рукой, а Мальсибер и Эйвери пытались бладжерами вывести Розье из игры.

На помощь Розье стремительно подоспела Вэнити, она отбила бладжеры, и был объявлен тайм-аут. 

− Мистер Розье беспокоит меня с Рождества, − произнесла МакГонагалл. – Вам что-нибудь известно, мистер Снейп?

− Директор Дамблдор осведомлен лучше, профессор, − ответил Северус. – Думаю, профессор Слагхорн тоже.

Эйвери и Мальсибера оттащили к боковой линии и, кажется, отстранили от дальнейшей игры. Фрэнк, яростно споривший с судьей, швырнул метлу оземь. 

− Что он делает? – спросила Лили.

− Хаффлпаффское благородство, − вздохнул Северус. – Вероятно, он требовал повторить матч, поскольку играть без обоих загонщиков в команде соперника было бы несправедливо.

− Ну и идиот, − сухо прокомментировала Лили.

Отвлекшись на вспышку Фрэнка, Северус потерял из виду Мальсибера и Эйвери – кажется, они исчезли. Он быстро нашел взглядом приземлившегося Розье, отметил, что с ним ничего не случилось, и стал думать, куда могли сбежать мальчишки. 

К сожалению, у Северуса не было шанса ускользнуть незамеченным, поскольку вся толпа встала и направилась обратно в замок. Фрэнк добился своего.

− Если увидишь Мальсибера или Эйвери, пожалуйста, дай знать, − сказал он Лили. – Они будто растворились, а я им ни капельки не доверяю.

− Меня больше интересует, почему они охотятся за Розье, а не где они, − ответила Лили.

− Потому, что знают, − раздался за их спинами голос Розье. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают. – Они знают, что я не поддерживаю Темного Лорда, и мои родители теперь тоже знают.

− Ты разговаривал с профессором Слагхорном? – спросил Северус.

− Да, − кивнул Розье. – Он даже выделил мне комнатушку рядом с кабинетом. Ты был прав, он слегка наивен, но теперь я знаю, что могу ему доверять.

− Розье, − осторожно вмешалась Лили. – Зачем Эйвери и Мальсиберу саботировать игру собственной команды в квиддич, чтобы добраться до тебя?

− Честно говоря, не думаю, что им есть дело до квиддича, − с оттенком разочарования ответил Розье. – Кажется, они просто пытаются меня сломить. – За каплями дождя было заметно: его глаза покраснели. – Я просто хочу, чтобы мне больше не приходилось без конца так бояться.   
Лили резко остановилась и крепко обняла его.

− У тебя есть друзья, Эван, − произнесла она. – Пока они есть, ты никогда не будешь одинок.

− Спасибо, Эв… Лили, − ответил Розье, обнимая её в ответ. – Я знаю, что никогда не буду один. Увидимся в воскресенье, да? – спросил он, отстранившись. – Думаю, кое-чему я мог бы научить Орден. 

Он поспешил сбежать, увидев в толпе злую как черт Вэнити. 

− Что Розье для нас приберег? – спросила Лили, когда они вошли в Большой зал.

− Увидишь, − усмехнулся Северус. – Ты сухая?

Лили ощупала одежду и кивнула.

− Твои чары сработали.

Остаток дня она провела в обществе Алисы и Мэри. Северус же искал Эйвери и Мальсибера по всему замку, но быстро сообразил: оба, должно быть, не вернулись после матча.

− Похоже, никто из нас не выиграл пари, мистер Снейп, − произнесла МакГонагалл, подходя к Северусу за столом Гриффиндора. – Кажется, вас что-то беспокоит.

МакГонагалл серьезно смотрела поверх квадратных очков, и он знал, что ответить ей лучше честно.

− Я нигде не могу найти Эйвери и Мальсибера, − сказал он. – Кажется, они сбежали после матча и не вернулись в замок.

− Вы хотите сказать, что двое студентов пропали? – лицо МакГонагалл вытянулось.

− Боюсь, что так.

Не теряя ни мгновения, МакГонагалл встала и позвала других учителей, чтобы организовать поиски. 

Ужин вот-вот должен был начаться. Лили пришла сразу же после ухода МакГонагалл. 

− Сегодня не будет Астрономии, − радостно воскликнула она. – Но это ведь не помешает нам подняться в башню? 

− Я ведь не для того стащил у Вернона сигареты, чтобы спрятать их в кармане? – озорно спросил Северус.

− Ладно, − ответила Лили. – А то я уже банку принесла, чтобы поместить туда огонек и согреться.

Они быстро съели ужин, отчего Мэри и Алиса недоверчиво на них уставились, а потом помчались к Астрономической башне. 

Кругом стучал дождь, но, пока они сидели в центре, оставались сухими.

Оба легли на спину и посмотрели на потолок башни, в банке тихо потрескивал огонек.   
Северус протянул Лили сигарету, и они прикурили, щелкнув пальцами.

− Я немного беспокоюсь о Розье, − произнес Северус.

− Я тоже, − призналась Лили. – В последнее время он ведет себя довольно странно.

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Это непросто объяснить, − начала Лили. – Дело не только в том, что его явно травят, но еще и в том, что в последнее время он стал таким… мечтательным. Он словно витает в облаках.

− Может, он влюблен, − пожал плечами Северус. – Как вариант – в Вэнити, они всегда держатся вместе.

Лили взглянула на него, приподняв бровь.

− Что ты знаешь о любви? – поддразнила она. – Ты был когда-нибудь влюблен? 

− Не могу вспомнить, − соврал он. – А ты?

− А я на третьем курсе поцеловала Ремуса, − ответила она как ни в чем не бывало. – Я думала, мы нравимся друг другу, но мы быстро поняли, что нам лучше остаться друзьями.

Северус чуть не подавился дымом.

− Ты… целовалась с Люпином? – он закашлялся, у него выступили слезы.

− Лишь однажды, − пожала плечами Лили. – Да это и неважно. 

− Ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывала, − недоверчиво произнес Северус. 

Умом он понимал, что бояться нечего, когда дело касается Люпина, но он не мог не чувствовать ревность из-за того, что тому впервые довелось поцеловать Лили. Случайная оплошность с волчьим аконитом вдруг показалась довольно соблазнительной.

− Ты же не подавился? – обеспокоенно спросила Лили.

− Я в порядке, − Северус постепенно восстановил дыхание. – Просто удивился, вот и все. 

− Прости, что не говорила тебе, − ответила Лили на его вопрос. – Ты тогда так ненавидел Мародеров, что я не хотела причинить тебе боль.

− Тут ты права, − признал Северус. – Я их до сих пор не выношу, но ты не при чем. 

Они курили, не обменявшись ни словом. Северус смотрел на разглядывающую потолок Лили и впервые жалел, что не очутился на месте Люпина.


	49. Глава 49. Новые члены Юного Ордена

В субботу Мальсибер и Эйвери были найдены в Запретному лесу, где они, по их словам, заблудились. Северус, конечно, в это не верил и предполагал, что кого-нибудь из них удастся загнать в угол на следующей неделе, чтобы применить легилименцию и узнать, что на самом деле случилось в лесу. В любом случае, тот факт, что мальчишек больше волновал побег и попытки вывести из строя Розье, нежели матч по квиддичу, свидетельствовал о чем-то очень серьезном. 

В воскресенье Северус и Лили уже ждали всех остальных около дверей Выручай-Комнаты, когда прибыли Фрэнк и Алиса. Вскоре появились Мэри и Люпин, а затем, к неудовольствию Северуса, Поттер.

Однако Лили, казалось, была довольна, что он здесь.

− Я рада, что ты решил прийти, − искренне произнесла она.

− А я рад, что ты убедила меня, − ответил Поттер. – Но сперва надо поглядеть, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Северус взглянул на Лили, которая пропустила последние слова мимо ушей, и прищурился. Втайне он надеялся, что Поттеру это окажется неинтересно, но Лили хотела как можно больше расширить Орден. 

− Ты не пожалеешь, − заверил Люпин. – Я в этом уверен.

Он выглядел таким же измотанным, как и Поттер. Северус вспомнил, что прошлой ночью было полнолуние. 

Фрэнк открыл дверь, чтобы впустить всех желающих. Вдалеке Северус увидел Розье, мчащегося к ним с кем-то на буксире.

Северус схватил Лили за рукав, чтобы она не вошла.

− Гляди, кого привел Розье, − удивленно произнес он.

За Розье следовал Регулус Блэк и недоуменно смотрел на возникшую в стене дверь.

− Я нашел нам новичка, − гордо заявил Розье.

− Я хотел бы поговорить с Блэком наедине, прежде, чем он войдет, − серьезно произнес Северус. 

Лили и Розье восприняли это как знак войти и закрыть за собой дверь.

− Так и знал, что ты не захочешь меня впускать, − ответил Блэк.

− Что заставило тебя передумать? – поинтересовался Северус и скрестил руки на груди, словно преграждая ему путь.

− Я увидел, что Мальсибер и Эйвери сделали с тобой и Розье, − сказал Блэк, копируя позу Северуса.

Тот пристально взглянул в серые глаза Регулуса и мрачно спросил:

− Ты что-то знаешь, да? 

− С чего ты взял? – огрызнулся Блэк, но по его бегающим глазкам было понятно, что удар попал точно в яблочко.

Северус хорошо помнил тот день, когда Регулуса Блэка нашли мертвым у входа в пещеру, и гнев Темного Лорда, когда он узнал о случившемся. Северус помнил даже, как спросил Темного Лорда, почему именно Регулус не подчинился приказу, но внятного ответа так и не получил. 

− Просто ответь на вопрос, − спокойно сказал Северус.

− Я… Мне действительно кое-что известно, − сознался Блэк, потерпев поражение.

Северус испытывал искушение использовать легилименцию на Блэке, чтобы узнать, что именно. Но, так как он не знал, что именно он ищет, применение легилименции займет слишком много времени, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

− Мне нужно научиться защищаться, − добавил Блэк.

− Хорошо ли ты знаком с Темным Лордом? – поинтересовался Северус, все еще не доверяя мотивам Блэка.

− Слишком хорошо, − признался Регулус. – Я делаю это лишь для того, чтобы моя семья была сча…

− …входи, − перебил Северус и толкнул Блэка в Выручай-Комнату. – Я не спущу с тебя глаз, − тихо добавил он. – Поскольку ни на йоту не доверяю твоим мотивам. Понимаешь?

Блэк тяжело сглотнул, сообразив, что этот бой он проиграл.

− Понимаю, − почти всхлипнул он. 

− Входите же! – раздался голос Фрэнка. 

Чтобы пуще прежнего расстроить Северуса, Поттер решил усесться рядом с Лили, заняв его обычное место. Северус почти поволок Регулуса за собой, чтобы сесть рядом с Розье с другой стороны.

− В последний раз мы собирались перед Рождеством, − начал Фрэнк. – И я рад вновь видеть вас всех, включая двоих новичков, которые могут стать членами Ордена. 

Блэк и Поттер помахали остальным.

− Эван Розье и Лили Эванс подходили ко мне с намерением кое-что нам предложить, − продолжил Фрэнк. – Но сначала, на мой взгляд, было бы неплохо повторить изученное перед рождественскими каникулами. 

Фрэнк позвал Блэка и Поттера, чтобы лично проинструктировать, и Северус воспользовался шансом воссоединиться с Лили.

− Ты все еще считаешь, что ввести язык жестов в Орден – хорошая идея? – спросил Лили Северус.

− Только то, что может пригодиться в бою, − ответила она, держа палочку наготове.

− Например?

− Алфавит, − ответила Лили, швыряя в Северуса заклинание, которое он с легкостью блокировал беззвучными чарами щита. – Знаки для «безопасно», «беги» и тому подобное. И нужно создать знаки для конкретных заклинаний.

− Хорошая мысль, − одобрил Северус, запустив в неё подушкой, которую она легко превратила в птицу, воспользовавшись «Авифорс!». 

Было очевидно, что Поттер уже знаком с заклинаниями – вскоре он взял на себя роль учителя Блэка, предоставив Фрэнку возможность вновь свободно расхаживать по комнате.

− Я подумываю сегодня начать Карпе Ретрактум, − сказал Фрэнк Северусу, когда тот расправился с птицей Лили. 

− Только если все знают, как пользоваться Диффендо, − уточнил Северус. – Может, прежде, чем их свяжут, надо разобраться, как освободиться от веревок?

На мгновение ему в голову пришла мысль предложить Сектумсемпра, но он быстро отказался от этой идеи. Заклинание куда мощнее, но не очень безопасно и вызовет подозрения. 

Фрэнк на мгновение прикрыл глаза. 

− Хорошая мысль, приятель, − одобрительно произнес он. – Давай сперва поработаем над этим.

− Выпендрежник, − поддразнила Лили.

− Называешь меня выпендрежником в присутствии Поттера? – Северус раздраженно кивнул в его сторону.

− Уел, − признала Лили.

После того, как Фрэнк был достаточно удовлетворен результатами каждого, а Блэк продемонстрировал замечательные успехи за столь короткое время, все вновь сели в круг, и Фрэнк передал слово Лили. 

Она заметно покраснела, встав перед Орденом.

− Хм… Есть кое-что, что я хотела бы предложить, что, думаю, может быть полезно, если когда-нибудь мы окажемся в настоящей боевой ситуации, − сказала она, нервно теребя пальцы. – Этому меня научили Сев и его мать. – Лили глубоко вздохнула, стараясь обрести уверенность. 

– Как вы все знаете, − она слегка повысила голос, − мать Сева умерла в конце года, но большинство не знает, что Эйлин, так её звали, была глухой. 

Все тут же уставились на Северуса, словно ждали, что сейчас он заговорит на языке жестов.

− Итак, я хочу предложить… В общем, я, и Сев тоже, если он согласится мне помогать, − вновь заговорила Лили, глядя ему в глаза, − мы можем обучить вас основам языка жестов, которым мы теоретически могли бы пользоваться в бою для общения.

− Звучит блестяще! – взволнованно воскликнул Розье. – Когда начнем?

− На следующей неделе, если получится, − ответила Лили, радуясь всеобщему восторгу. – Это означает, что нам придется проводить здесь больше времени. Особенно, если мы воспользуемся и твоей идеей, Эван.

− Чисто из любопытства, − встряла Мэри, − откуда ты знаешь язык жестов, если глухой была мама Северуса?

− Оттуда, что я её учил, − вступился Северус. – Узнав, что моя мать глухая, она заставляла меня часами сидеть с ней на берегу реки и учить жестам.

Лили не могла не улыбнуться, услышав его комментарий.

− Да ладно, тебе это нравилось, − сказала она со смешком.

− Вот это преданность, − восхитился Поттер.

− Эван, может, ты расскажешь, чему можешь нас научить? – спросила Лили.

Розье встал, чтобы занять её место в круге.

− Не думаю, что мое сопротивление режиму Темного Лорда до сих пор остается тайной, − начал он, вертя в руках палочку. – Директор Дамблдор взял меня под защиту и научил тому, что, надеюсь, принесет пользу всем нам. – Все пристально смотрели на Розье. – Все знакомы с легилименцией? – спросил он у собравшихся.

− Это что-то вроде чтения мыслей? – уточнил Поттер. – По-моему, отец как-то упоминал об этом.

− Ну, близко, − ответил Розье, − но не совсем. Легилименция – это скорее акт магического перемещения по слоям чужого разума и верная интерпретация открытий, цитируя директора Дамблдора. 

− По-моему, это очень похоже на чтение мыслей, − произнесла Лили.

− Может, у Северуса получится лучше объяснить, я хочу сказать, что он может…

Но Северус оборвал его, проведя ребром ладони по горлу. К счастью, Лили, вроде ничего не заметила.

− …знать об этом, − вовремя поправился Розье.

− Легилименция – это, собственно, то, что описал Эван, но научить ты хочешь не этому?

− Ты прав, Северус, на самом деле я хочу научить вас окклюменции – это способ защиты разума на случай вторжения посредством легилименции.

− Но зачем? – спросил Поттер. – Легилименция звучит так же туманно, как гадание.

− Потому, что Темный Лорд может это сделать, − серьезно ответил Розье. – Это я знаю точно. Как великий Салазар Слизерин.

− И как кузина Белла, − мрачно подал голос Блэк. – Она действительно проделывала это со мной пару раз. Обычно я чувствую, когда она лезет в мои мысли, но… иногда она бывает очень пронырливой.

Лили содрогнулась при одной мысли об этом.

− Значит, в принципе, ничего невозможно сохранить в секрете?

− Нет, − покачал головой Розье. – Поэтому я считаю, что очень важно овладеть окклюменцией. Но для этого нам нужен некто, владеющий легилименцией.

При этом он смотрел на Северуса, будто умоляя помочь в сложившейся ситуации. Все, что тот мог сделать, – кивнуть. Теперь ему надо было объяснить Лили, откуда он выучился легилименции, не вызвав её гнева. 

− Кто с этим справится? – спросила Алиса у Розье.

− Предоставь это мне, − ответил он с искоркой в глазах. – А пока мне просто нужно ваше одобрение.

Все согласно закивали, и место Розье занял Фрэнк.

− Пока все здесь, говорю, что следующая встреча состоится в воскресенье после завтрака. Помимо моих уроков, вас ждут новые тренировки с двумя новичками в команде! 

− Я в деле! – с энтузиазмом заявил Поттер.

− Я тоже, − согласился Блэк. – Особенно, если это поможет вытравить кузину Беллу из моего разума.

− Тогда я хотел бы попросить Северуса, Эвана и Регулуса задержаться на минутку, − сказал Фрэнк.

Северус в замешательстве взглянул на него. 

− Что-то важное?

− Увидимся в лаборатории, ладно? – сказала ему Лили, уходя вместе с остальными.

− Всего несколько вопросов, − начал Фрэнк.


	50. Глава 50. Воспоминание домашнего эльфа Хепзибы

Когда все ушли, трое слизеринцев посмотрели на Фрэнка, ожидая услышать, что он хотел сказать.

− В следующую субботу мы идем в Хогсмид, − начал он. – Я хотел спросить, не хотите ли вы трое со мной потусоваться?

− Как один ловец другому тебе говорю, Лонгботтом , − сказал Блэк, − свидание с тобой – последнее, о чем я думал. 

Уши Фрэнка чуть покраснели от замечания Регулуса.

− Хорошо, что у меня уже есть девушка, но если серьезно, пожалуйста, спасите меня от необходимости провести весь вечер с этими девчонками, − глаза Фрэнка умоляюще расширились. – То есть, я люблю их всех, но еще одно совместное путешествие в Хогсмид попросту сведет меня с ума. 

− А я в деле, − решил Розье. – Понимаю твою проблему. Эмма и её подружки тоже выносят мне мозги чайной ложечкой.

− Я с тобой, − сказал Северус, − у нас с Лили планов нет.

− Знаете, ребята, я к вам присоединюсь, − заявил Блэк, − еще и потому, что тут явно намечается нечто большее, нежели просто тусовка.

− Признаюсь, я хотел бы кое о чем поговорить, − не стал отрицать Фрэнк. – Но это может подождать.

Все четверо вышли на улицу, Северус дождался, пока Розье и Блэк свернут за угол.

− Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит? – спросил он.

− Я доверяю тебе, Северус, − ответил Фрэнк, − но насчет этих двоих у меня есть сомнения, особенно насчет Блэка.

− Ты хочешь понаблюдать за ними в Хогсмиде и задать несколько вопросов?

− Именно.

− Полагаю, тебе понадобится моя помощь?

− И это тоже.

− Надо отдать тебе должное: ты умный парень, Лонгботтом, − усмехнулся Северус.

− Позже увидимся, приятель, − Фрэнк похлопал его по плечу. – Меня ждет Алиса в библиотеке.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, и Северус направился в лабораторию в подземелье.  
Лили как раз разливала Глоток покоя по бутылкам.

− Что же от тебя было нужно Фрэнку? – с любопытством спросила она.

− Мальчишник, так сказать, − ответил Северус. – Просит зависнуть с ним в Хогсмиде.

Лили невольно улыбнулась.

− Отрадно это слышать, Сев. Странновато, что Регулус надумал к нам присоединиться, − добавила она. – Разве это не подозрительно?

− Фрэнк тоже так считает, − Северус приступил к работе над Волчьим аконитом. – Потому мы и хотим понаблюдать за ним.

− Правильно мыслишь, Сев.

− Вообще-то это была идея Фрэнка.

− Значит, Фрэнк правильно мыслит. 

− Лилс, − с трудом выдавил Северус, − мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

По тону она поняла, что дело серьезное.

− Не стесняйся, что бы это ни было, я тебя выслушаю.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:

− Причина, по которой Эван сможет учить Орден окклюменции, заключается в том, что я владею легилименцией.

Лили чуть не уронила склянку на пол.

− Как ты…

− Я овладел ею в тот период, когда слишком увлекался темными искусствами, − оборвал её Северус. – Прости, я подумал, что тебе следует знать правду.

Глаза Лили стали размером с блюдца, а рот приоткрылся.

− Кто научил тебя…

− Книги. Ты не поверишь, сколько в библиотеке знаний, которых лучше бы там не было.

Это была ложь. Легилименции научил его Темный Лорд, а окклюменции – Дамблдор.   
Несколько мгновений Лили обдумывала сказанное, затем внезапно помрачнела. 

− Ты когда-нибудь заглядывал в мои мысли? – довольно кисло спросила она.

− Никогда, − ответил Северус, не отводя глаз. – Честное слово.

Лили обдумала его ответ, но решила поверить на слово.

− Зачем вообще заглядывать в чей-нибудь разум? – с легким отвращением спросила она.

− Хороший вопрос, − ответил Северус. – Я не понимаю, для чего читать мысли подростка. Это отвратительно.

− Ты мог бы подумать об этом до того, как научился совать нос в чужие мысли, − Лили вдруг стала очень похожей на Петунию.

− Как я уже говорил, − напомнил Северус, − я не могу забыть то, что уже узнал. Кроме прочего, теперь я могу извлечь пользу из этого навыка и научить людей защищаться. 

Лили по-прежнему не выглядела слишком радостной, но, по крайней мере, с заявлением Северуса поспорить она не могла.

− Ты собираешься завтра снова встретиться с Дамблдором? – спросила она. 

− Да, − ответил Северус, помешивая содержимое котла.

− Хорошо, − кивнула Лили. – Не знаю, как Дамблдор помогает, но я рада, что тебе есть куда идти.

***

Когда Северус вошел в кабинет, Дамблдор уже рылся в коллекции фиалов.

− Вы готовы увидеть еще одно приобретенное мной воспоминание, Северус? – спросил он.

− Готов, − кивнул Северус.

− Что касается этого воспоминания, его я ухитрился получить от домового эльфа по имени Хоки, − произнес Дамблдор, переливая воспоминание в Омут. – Как вы можете заметить, медальон, который вы видели в памяти мистера Огдена, вновь возвращается.

Вместе они нырнули в воспоминание и очутились в гостиной перед невероятно пышной дамой в рыжем парике и ярко-розовом одеянии, что делало её похожей на тающий торт с глазурью.

− Это Хепзиба Смит, − сказал Дамблдор Северусу, пока они наблюдали, как она готовится к чьему-то приходу. 

В дверь позвонили, и домовичка – та самая Хоки, очевидно – пошла открывать. 

Северус оглядел комнату. Она была битком забита мебелью с золотым тиснением и другими экстравагантными предметами, что делало её похожей на помесь волшебного антикварного магазина и консерватории. 

В комнату вошел высокий молодой человек, и, хотя он был совсем не похож на себя прежнего, Северус понял, что это Темный Лорд. 

− Я принес вам цветы, − произнес он, извлекая из ниоткуда букет роз для мисс Смит.

− Ах ты, негодный мальчишка, не надо было этого делать! – взвизгнула она, но пустая ваза выдала ее ожидания. 

− Смит была убита, не так ли? – спросил Северус у Дамблдора, когда между ней и Темным Лордом завязалась сладкая беседа.

− Да. Спустя два дня после визита Волдеморта, или мне следует назвать его мистером Риддлом, − серьезно ответил Дамблдор. – Все подозревали её домовичку. Видите ли, в какао был яд.   
Всегда легко обвинять существ, которых мы считаем ниже себя.

− Вот, мадам, − пропищала Хоки, вкладывая в руки хозяйки две кожаные коробки.

− Итак, − произнесла Смит, − думаю, тебе это понравится, Том…

Было очевидно: Темный Лорд заинтригован тем, что она собиралась ему показать.  
Смит вынула из верхней коробки сверкающую золотую чашу. На ней был аккуратно выгравирован барсук.

− Барсук, − пробормотал Темный Лорд. – Значит, она принадлежала…

− Хельге Хаффлпафф, как ты уже догадался, умный мальчик! – воскликнула Смит, ущипнув его за впалую щеку. – Разве я не говорила, что являюсь дальним потомком? Эта реликвия передается в семье из поколения в поколение на протяжении многих лет. Прелестно, не правда ли? Чаша якобы обладает множеством способностей, но я не проверяла, просто держу её здесь в покое и безопасности… 

Она выхватила чашу из рук Темного Лорда и вернула Хоки.

− Думаю, это тебе понравится еще больше, Том, − прошептала она. – Наклонись немного, дорогой мальчик, чтобы увидеть… Конечно, Бёрк знает, что он у меня, ведь я купила его у него, думаю, он будет рад получить его обратно после моей смерти…

Северус знал, что она хочет показать медальон. На него Темный Лорд смотрел с еще большей жадностью, чем на чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф. 

Прошло немало времени, прежде, чем Темный Лорд вернул его обратно, и Смит тут же велела Хоки запереть обе реликвии.

− Пора уходить, Северус, − тихо позвал Дамблдор.

Они покинули воспоминание и вернулись в его кабинет.

− Он охотится за реликвиями и ценными артефактами, − произнес Северус. – Но зачем?

− Именно это я и пытаюсь выяснить, − ответил Дамблдор. – И единственная связь заключается в том, что и кольцо, и медальон он считает законным наследством, будучи потомком семьи Гонт и Салазара Слизерина.

− Все равно это не объясняет его интерес к чаше Хаффлпафф, − сказал Северус. – Если только он не хочет её заполучить из-за удивительной силы, которой она обладает.

− Хотел бы я знать, что это за сила, − признался Дамблдор. – Но поскольку артефакт пришел от самой Хельги Хаффлпафф, вероятно, его сила связана с едой.

− У вас есть зацепки в отношении кольца, директор? – спросил Северус.

Дамблдор пристально взглянул Северусу в глаза. 

− Я знаю, что вы хотите пойти со мной, но, боюсь, мне придется вам отказаться.

− Почему это? – усмехнулся Северус. – Почему вы не можете доверить мне отправиться с вами на поиски?

− Потому, что вы несовершеннолетний, и я не смогу спокойно жить, если с вами что-то случиться, − резко ответил Дамблдор, что было на него совсем не похоже. – Безопасность учеников для меня превыше всего остального, − тихо добавил он.

Северус знал, что лучше не спорить, но не мог не чувствовать разочарования в связи с тем, что Дамблдора это никогда не заботило, когда он брал с собой отпрыска Поттера. С другой стороны, мальчишка знал куда больше, чем Северус, и он тоже должен был умереть. 

− Альбус, я знаю, вы уже обещали прежде, − мрачно произнес Северус, − но мне нужно, чтобы вы пообещали еще раз.

Дамблдор внимательно взглянул на него, зная, что, раз он обращается по имени, то внутри Северуса говорит взрослый человек.

− Не надевайте это кольцо, когда найдете.

− Обещаю, − искренне пообещал Дамблдор. – Даю слово. 

Северус ощутил, как горящая в нем ярость утихает.

− А еще я хочу, чтобы, как только я стану совершеннолетним, − сказал он уже намного спокойнее, − вы взяли меня на поиски того, что нам будет нужно найти.

Дамблдор взглянул на него немного печально.

− Еще раз даю слово.

− Будь то моя предыдущая жизнь или эта, Альбус, − пояснил Северус, − я всегда буду участвовать в этой войне. Она всегда будет частью меня.


	51. Глава 51. Темная Метка над Хогсмидом

Лишь утром в день визита в Хогсмид Северусу удалось заманить в угол Мальсибера и быстро наложить заклятие легилименции.

Его подозрения подтвердились. Мальсибер и Эйвери действительно сбежали в Запретный лес, но они, конечно же, не заблудились, когда их обнаружили учителя.

Там же был и Малфой, очевидно, ожидавший их. В прошлой жизни он так же часто ждал там Северуса. Как бы то ни было, стало ясно, что Мальсибер и Эйвери более не заинтересованы в академической карьере. Малфой убедил их хотя бы сдать экзамены, прежде чем присоединиться к Темному Лорду. Точно так же Малфой поступил с ним. 

В разговоре между Малфоем, Мальсибером и Эйвери было много чего еще. Однако Северусу пришлось пока оставить эту тему: его ждали Фрэнк, Розье и Блэк, вместе они планировали гулянку в Хогсмиде.

Мягкий снег бесшумно падал на землю, когда четверо парней направились в деревню. К досаде Северуса, разговор быстро свелся к квиддичу. Он не сразу осознал, что день предстоит провести не просто с друзьями, но со спортсменами.

− Повторный матч состоится тридцатого числа, − сообщил Фрэнк.

− Когда ты это узнал? – недоверчиво переспросил Регулус.

− Вчера на тренировке расспросил судью, − ответил Фрэнк. – Наверняка она сообщит и вам на следующей тренировке. 

− Для следующих тренировок нам предстоит искать новых загонщиков, − простонал Эван. – Конечно, Мальсибер и Эйвери заслужили отчисление из команды, но в такой срок сыграться с новыми загонщиками – это большая проблема. Но я считаю, ты поступил благородно, попросив переиграть матч, Фрэнк.

− Спасибо, − слегка покраснев, ответил Фрэнк. – Просто я люблю играть честно.

− Все равно у тебя не будет ни единого шанса, − уверенно заявил Регулус.

− Барсуки все еще грызут змей, − ответил Фрэнк. – Наличие лучшей метлы не делает тебя лучшим игроком. 

− О да, барсуки хорошо грызут змей, − насмешливо хмыкнул Регулус, отчего Северус и Эван заржали. 

− Очень смешно, − уныло произнес Фрэнк. – В любом случае я с нетерпением жду нового матча.

Упоминание о тридцатом числе навело Северуса на мысль, что сегодня отличная возможность подыскать подарок на день рождения Лили. 

− Никому ничего в городе не надо? – спросил он. – А то скоро у Лилс день рождения.   
Фрэнк и Регулус покачали головами.

− Мне нужны только новые чернильницы, − добавил Эван. – В последнее время я много пишу в дневнике. 

− Итак, Фрэнк, − начал Регулус, − расскажи, почему ты вдруг захотел провести день с тремя слизеринцами? 

− Вижу, вы подозрительны, − заметил Фрэнк, − и, полагаю, имеете на это полное право.

Регулус бросил на Фрэнка растерянный взгляд.

− А я-то думал, ты хотел нам рассказать, что у тебя подружка залетела или что-то в этом роде.

− Эм… Определенно нет, − лицо Фрэнка приобрело тревожный оттенок красного. – Я совершенно уверен, что Алиса не беременна. Но я хотел сказать, что вам, наверное, покажется странным, что я, хаффлпаффец, провожу время со слизеринцами. 

− Мне это кажется слегка подозрительным, − признал Эван. – Особенно сейчас, когда война набирает обороты. Похоже, все стараются избегать слизеринцев, по возможности.

− Я хотел расспросить вас троих, − подбоченившись, ответил Фрэнк, − не потому, что вы слизеринцы, а потому, что вы – все трое – передумали присоединяться к другой стороне. 

Северус был так сосредоточен на Фрэнке, что лишь сейчас обратил внимание на то, что они стоят перед Визжащей Хижиной, отчего по спине у него пробежали мурашки.

− С тобой все в порядке? – с беспокойством спросил Фрэнк.

− Не уверен, − слабо ответил Северус, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги.

С Хижиной было связано столько плохих воспоминаний, что при одном её виде они стали воскресать в глубинах его сознания. В первый раз его туда заманили, и Люпин его чуть не укусил. Во второй он потерял сознание, когда нашел Блэка и Петтигрю. В третий раз он умер.  
Фрэнк быстро сообразил, что происходит нечто неладное.

− Вы не подождете нас? – попросил он Эвана и Регулуса.

Он успел подхватить Северуса прежде, чем тот рухнул. Физическая сила Фрэнка пригодилась – он легко поднял друга на плечи и перенес в уединенное местечко, оставив позади озадаченных слизеринцев. Убедившись, что они скрылись из виду, Фрэнк отпустил Северуса, и тот тут же рухнул на колени, неудержимо дрожа.

− Дело ведь не в том, что я что-то не то сказал? – с беспокойством спросил Фрэнк, снимая плащ и накидывая на плечи друга. Северус покачал головой, плотнее закутываясь в плащ. – Может, отвести тебя в замок?

− Нет, просто дай немного времени, − задыхаясь, ответил Северус, − и я буду в порядке.

− Ты выглядишь как угодно, но не в порядке, приятель, − сказал Фрэнк, опустившись на колени и глядя Северусу прямо в глаза. – Не тяни себя за волосы.

Северус лишь сейчас сообразил, что запустил руки в волосы, и сконцентрировался на дыхании. Он взглянул Фрэнку в глаза и обратил внимание, что тот на него не смотрит.

Вдалеке раздались раскаты грома, небо потемнело. Северус продолжал смотреть на Фрэнка. Он никогда прежде не видел такого страха в его глазах, и сразу понял: Фрэнк увидел нечто тревожное и опасное.

− Что ты видишь? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Северус.

− Темную Метку, − голос Фрэнка звучал тихо, почти неслышно. – Его Метку.

Внутри Северуса будто что-то сломалось, он мгновенно сбросил плащ Фрэнка и помчался прямо к деревне. Фрэнк, набросив плащ, следовал за ним по пятам.

На потемневшем небе горел большой череп, изо рта которого высовывалась змея. Если бы не ужасное послание, которое он нес, можно было бы подумать, что это северное сияние. 

Эван и Регулус, наверное, уже добрались до деревни, поскольку у Визжащей Хижины их уже не было. 

− Они запускают Метку только после нападения, − крикнул Северус Фрэнку на ходу. – Беги туда, − он указал на улицу в правой части Хогсмида, − и найди остальных членов Ордена.

Фрэнку не надо было объяснять дважды, он тут же помчался на поиски остальных членов их группы.

Охваченные паникой студенты сбились в кучки и неслись к замку. Северус понял, что Фрэнк наверняка побежал в музыкальный магазин: именно там любили собираться большинство молодых членов Ордена. 

Малфой наверняка был где-то здесь. Северус чувствовал, что это его рук дело, и проклинал себя за то, что поленился покопаться в мозгах у Мальсибера. Возможно, всего этого можно было бы избежать.

Завернув за угол, он решил, что тут его никто не заметит, и рискнул послать Патронуса Дамблдору. Серебристая лань вырвалась из кончика его палочки и умчалась прочь, неся весть о нападении и его подозрении, кто за это ответственен. Неподалеку от железной дороги Северус услышал характерный звук дуэли.

− Отпусти меня, скользкий хорек! 

Крик принадлежал Регулусу. Из-за стены Северус видел, что тот болтается в воздухе, подвешенный за лодыжку.

− Ну-ну, − спокойно протянул Малфой. – Какие нехорошие слова, мистер Блэк.

− Оставь его в покое! – завопил Регулус, яростно размахивая руками. 

И тут Северус увидел, о ком речь. В слабо различимых очертаниях он узнал лежащего без сознания (по крайней мере, Северус очень на это надеялся) Эвана.

− Что-то ищешь, малыш? – раздался позади него холодный девичий голос. 

Северус мгновенно поднял окклюменционные щиты и наложил невербальное защитное заклинание. Позади, абсолютно не впечатленная, стояла Беллатрикс Блэк, прислонившись к стене и вертя в руках так и эдак волшебную палочку. Северус выпрямился и опустил свою.

− Что привело тебя сюда, Белла? – понизив голос, спросил он.

Глазами Беллатрикс указала на Малфоя, все еще удерживающего Регулуса в воздухе.

− Откуда ты меня знаешь? – в её голосе звучало скорее раздражение, чем удивление. 

− Кто же не знает величайшую из сестер Блэк, − льстиво заметил Северус. – Ты удивительно преданная ведьма.

− Я была послана сюда с миссией самим Темным Лордом, − гордо произнесла Беллатрикс, принимая его слова за комплимент.

− Миссия, в которой ты поставлена в пару к этому прилизанному идиоту – плохой повод для гордости, − смело заявил Северус.

Самоуверенность Беллатрикс слегка померкла, и она закатила глаза.

− Ладно, − признала она, − Малфой совершил глупую ошибку, и я должна помочь ему её исправить.

− А какое отношение к этому имеют Розье и твой кузен? – мрачно поинтересовался Северус.

Казалось, Беллатрикс не хотела делиться какой-либо дополнительной информацией, но все же проболталась.

− Малфой хочет вернуть кое-что, чем владеет мальчишка Розье. А что до малыша Регги, то я предпочитаю держаться подальше от семейных дел.

Северус надеялся, что Дамблдор получил сообщение и уже в пути.

− И что же есть у Розье? – спросил он.

− Не скажу! – хихикнула Беллатрикс. – Это между Малфоем и самим Темным Лордом! 

Северусу надо было найти способ избавиться от неё и добраться до Эвана и Регулуса. Он больше не слышал слабых попыток младшего Блэка освободиться, из чего сделал вывод, что тот постепенно теряет сознание из-за долгого висения вниз головой. 

Из-за угла внезапно раздался стремительный «Ступефай», и невнимательная Беллатрикс упала без чувств. Это Фрэнк вместе с членами Ордена подоспел на помощь. К сожалению, это означало, что Малфой их тоже заметил, и уронил Регулуса на снег. «Эверте Статум» бросила в Малфоя Лили, отчего он упал на землю. 

− Бегом! – крикнула она, и Фрэнк ринулся к Эвану, а Мэри и Алиса – к Регулусу. 

Лили и Северус подбежали к Малфою, пока тот силился встать на ноги.

− Карпе Ретрактум! – крикнула Лили, но Малфой лишь отмахнулся волшебной палочкой.

Не глядя на Северуса, он подбежал к Беллатрикс. Северус вовремя швырнул в Малфоя «Коллошу». Тот споткнулся, но все же успел схватить Беллатрикс за ногу и телепортироваться.


	52. Глава 52. Визит из Министерства

− Блядь! – сердито произнес Северус.

− Нет времени думать о них, Сев, − сказала Лили, таща его за руку к Эвану и Регулусу.

− Эван дышит! – облегченно воскликнул Фрэнк, сотворив носилки. 

Он осторожно перенес Эвана с помощью левитации и оставил их парить перед собой.

− Я тоже в порядке, − слабо подал голос Регулус. – Наверное. 

Его поддерживали Алиса и Мэри, и он изо всех сил старался оставаться в сознании.

− У тебя, наверное, сотрясение, − сказала Лили. – Постарайся не потерять сознание, Регулус. Это очень важно. 

Над ними завис светящийся шар.

− Это заклинание Ревелио, − заметил Северус. – Должно быть, Дамблдор в пути.

В это же мгновение директор выбежал из-за угла в сопровождении целой группы учителей, многие из которых, как знал Северус, были членами Ордена.

− Патр… − начал, было, Дамблдор, но Северус жестом оборвал его.

− Только что здесь были Беллатрикс Блэк и Люциус Малфой. Любой из них мог вызвать Метку. 

Дамблдор недоверчиво покачал головой, глядя на тускнеющую в ночном небе Метку.

− С мистером Розье и мистером Блэком все будет в порядке? – с беспокойством спросил он.

МакГонагалл, осмотрев Эвана, вынесла вердикт:

− Мистеру Розье требуется немедленная медицинская помощь. Я доставлю его в больничное крыло. Дамы, − обратилась она к Алисе и Мэри, − вы не поможете мне сопроводить мистера Блэка в замок? 

Обе согласно кивнули и последовали за МакГонагалл, поддерживая под руки Регулуса. 

− Учителя, − велел Дамблдор, − необходимо, чтобы вы доставили этих студентов в замок. Пересчитайте их, прежде, чем отправлять их в спальни, и установите дополнительные защитные чары, где это необходимо.

Педагоги беспрекословно подчинились, и остальные члены молодого Ордена последовали за ними.

Северус пошел было со всеми, но директор его остановил.

− Пожалуйста, останьтесь, мистер Снейп. Скоро прибудут чиновники из Министерства.

Увидев, что происходит, Лили отошла от группы.

− Если Северус остается, то я тоже, − заявила она.

− Уверена, Эванс? – озабоченно спросил Поттер. – Тут все еще может быть опасно.

− Поттер, только что я доказала, что могу постоять за себя, − усмехнулась Лили.

Северус не сдержал ухмылки при виде резкости Лили по отношению к Поттеру.

Как только учителя и молодой Орден исчезли из виду, на улицу вышел хозяин «Кабаньей головы», первый из обитателей деревни, осмелившийся проверить, миновала ли опасность.

− Аберфорт, − спокойно обратился к нему Дамблдор, − ты не будешь возражать, если мы подождем у тебя чиновников Министерства?

Мужчина по имени Аберфорт не ответил, а молча кивнул, как бы говоря, что им следует поспешить. Северус знал, что этот человек – брат Дамблдора. Знал он и то, что Аберфорт сыграл важную роль в обеспечении безопасности и питания многих учеников в тот короткий период, пока Северус был директором Хогвартса.

Известный своей немногословностью, Аберфорт вынул из-за стойки четыре пыльные старые бутылки со сливочным пивом и протянул их Дамблдору, Северусу и Лили, усевшимся на барные стулья.

− Директор, надеюсь, вы не против, что я осталась? – осторожно спросила Лили.

− Не думаю, что у меня был большой выбор в этом вопросе, мисс Эванс, − в глазах Дамблдора вспыхнула искорка.

− Спасибо, директор, − произнесла Лили, − ничего, если я спрошу, но… вы с мистером…

− Аберфорт, юная леди, − перебил её Аберфорт. – И да, мы с Альбусом – братья.

− Я так и подумала, − добавила Лили, пытаясь разрядить повисшее напряжение. – Вы очень похожи…

Оба брата кивнули в стиле «да, мы знаем». 

− Альбус, ты не хочешь рассказать, что произошло? – спросил Аберфорт.

− Думаю, лучше, если нам расскажет Северус…если захочет, − произнес Дамблдор, в упор глядя на него.

Северус как раз в этот миг раздумывал, пить свое пиво или нет. Безошибочно узнаваемый хлопок аппарации снаружи заставил его передумать говорить. Дамблдор встал и указал гостям на оставшиеся барные стулья. Среди гостей была незнакомая Северусу дама, за ней вошли Аластор (еще не Грозный Глаз) Грюм и мрачный Бартемиус Краус. 

− Сливочное пиво или что-нибудь покрепче? – поинтересовался Аберфорт у посетителей.

− Пива, пожалуй, − сказала молодая леди, представившаяся Марлен МакКиннон. 

− Мне ничего, спасибо, − сказал Грюм. – Надо всегда сохранять трезвость ума. 

Северусу пришлось привыкать к тому, что у Грюма на месте оба глаза и все части тела, когда тот сел рядом.

− Огневиски, пожалуйста, − решительно произнес Крауч. – Пусть будет двойной.

− Темная Метка стала появляться чаще, чем когда-либо, − печально сказала МакКиннон. – Большинство магглов принимают её за северное сияние, но даже они замечают, что в обоих мирах происходит нечто неладное.

− Миссис МакКиннон, − спросила Лили, − скажите, она всегда появляется, когда проливается кровь? Ведь сегодня никто не умер…

МакКиннон сделала глоток сливочного пива и ответила:

− Просто газеты внушают боязнь сильнее необходимого, − вид у неё был кисловатый. – Мы обратили внимание, что Метка часто возникает, чтобы вселить страх в людские сердца, люди обращаются в бегство, предоставляя сторонникам Сами-Знаете-Кого свободу действий, а те принимаются исполнять приказы. 

− Тогда что им было нужно? – продолжала Лили. – Я хочу сказать, они же делают это не просто ради удовольствия?

Северусу очень хотелось быть честным с Лили. Сказать, что Пожиратели Смерти, как они себя называют, скоро начнут охотиться все больше и больше для развлечения, а не по приказу.

− Северус, вы не могли бы рассказать о произошедшем сегодня? – вмешался Дамблдор, чтобы перевести разговор в другое русло.

Северус кивнул, отставил пиво, вздохнул и начал:

− Мы приехали в Хогсмид с Фрэнком Лонгботтомом, Эваном Розье и Регулусом Блэком. Мы были неподалеку от Визжащей Хижины, и, когда Фрэнк увидел Метку, мы помчались в город. Когда все побежали оттуда, я попросил его разыскать остальных наших друзей.

− Совершенно верно, − подтвердила Лили. – Фрэнк нашел нас возле музыкального магазина. Владелец велел нам бежать в замок. 

− Я увидел Люциуса Малфоя возле железной дороги, он держал Регулуса вверх тормашками и допрашивал, а Эван лежал без сознания чуть поодаль. Я хотел…

− Малфой? – удивленно переспросил Краус. – Люциус Малфой?

− Единственный и неповторимый, − кивнул Северус. – Похоже, вы удивлены, мистер Крауч. Почему?

− Я разговаривал с ним в Министерстве всего за несколько минут до визита сюда, − недоверчиво воскликнул Крауч. – Это не мог быть он.

− Я видел его своими глазами! – крикнул Северус. – Его и Беллатрикс Блэк. 

− И что же мистеру Малфою понадобилось от учеников Хогвартса? – сердито потребовал объяснений Крауч. 

− Беллатрикс сказала мне, что Малфою нужно что-то вернуть, − мрачно ответил Северус, − и что сам Темный Лорд попросил её ему помочь.

Услышав это, Крауч рассмеялся.

− Она просто… сказала вам?

Северусу захотелось отказаться от дальнейшего разговора. Также, как и в прошлой жизни, этот человек не поверит ничему, что касается Темного Лорда, пока не станет слишком поздно.

− Вы хоть представляете, что они искали, Северус? – спросил Дамблдор.

− Понятия не имею, − признался он, радуясь, что, хотя бы директор поверил в его версию случившегося. – Но что бы это ни было, Беллатрикс была твердо уверена, что оно у Розье.

− Это не мог быть Малфой, − по-прежнему смеясь, заявил Крауч и осушил свой стакан огневиски. – Я еще могу поверить в присутствие мисс Блэк. 

− Почему вы так говорите, мистер Крауч? – раздраженно спросил Северус.

− Мы уже довольно долго её разыскиваем, − ответил Крауч. – У этой женщины собственный стиль. Она, не колеблясь, бросит в небо Метку и ранит стоящих у неё на пути людей.

− Разве мы не должны немедленно допросить мистера Розье? – спросила МакКиннон. – Раз это нечто должно быть у него.

− Мистер Розье сейчас находится в критическом состоянии, и его не будут допрашивать, пока он не будет готов ответить на все вопросы, − заявил Дамблдор. 

Грозный Глаз, которому, похоже, наскучил этот разговор, произнес:

− Я прогуляюсь по городу и побеседую с владельцами магазинов, − схватив пальто, он, не оглядываясь, покинул бар. 

− Мистер Крауч, мадам МакКиннон, − сказал Дамблдор, − думаю, будет лучше, если мы закончим этот разговор здесь и продолжим как-нибудь в Министерстве. Я должен возвратиться в школу.

Лили и Северус допили сливочное пиво. По их выражениям лиц Дамблдору стало понятно: они тоже хотят вернуться в замок. 

Сначала они распрощались с Марлен МакКиннон, которая последовала по стопам Грозного Глаза, затем неловко пожали руку мистеру Краучу.

− Директор, вас ожидать в Министерстве на следующей неделе? – поинтересовался он.

− Думаю, что да, − ответил Дамблдор.

− Что касается вас, мистер… ммм… Снейп, кажется? Я допрошу мистера Малфоя, едва вернусь в офис, − сказал Крауч, − хотя по-прежнему считаю маловероятным его присутствие здесь сегодня вечером. 

− Мне все равно, допросите вы его или нет, − смело ответил Северус, скрестив руки на груди. – Как насчет того, чтобы вместо этого побольше времени провести со своей семьей? Ваша работа не столь важна, как вам кажется.

Крауч, похоже, был ошарашен таким заявлением.

− Департамент магического правопорядка остро нуждается в руководстве, − гордо выпятил он грудь. – Особенно в такие времена.

− Я знал, что вы не послушаете, − со скучающим видом произнес Северус. – Но поверьте, мистер Крауч, ваше положение заменяемо, а семья – нет.

Гордость на лице министра слегка померкла.

− Что тебе известно о моей семье, мальчишка?

− Ваша жена больна, а сын вас ненавидит, − усмехнулся Северус. – Исправьте это, пока не поздно.

Не оглядываясь, он развернулся и вышел из бара, оставив позади изумленную Лили и ухмыляющегося Дамблдора.

− Пожалуй, я закрою бар на сегодня, − вмешался Аберфорт. – Пора идти.

Крауч дезаппарировал, едва покинув заведение.

− Почему бы Регулусу или Эвану не дать показания? – спросила Лили, оставшись наедине с Дамблдором и Северусом. – В конце концов, Малфой напал именно на них.

− Потому, что Регулус – двоюродный брат Беллатрикс, а у Эвана вся семья – сторонники Темного Лорда, − напомнил Северус. – Если они дадут показания, это подвергнет их опасности.

− А я? – недоверчиво переспросила Лили. – Я же видела обоих.

Дамблдор и Северус чуть печально взглянули на неё.

− Видите ли, мисс Эванс, − серьезно произнес директор, − я считаю, что на данный момент Министерство хочет как можно дольше скрывать от общественности все, что связано с нападениями Волдеморта и его сторонников. Это способ избежать хаоса.

Лили чуть вздрогнула при упоминании имени Волдеморта. 

− Все становится таким сложным, − слабо произнесла она. – Сев, ты правда не знаешь, что было нужно Малфою?

− Понятия не имею, − признался Северус. – Но узнаю так или иначе.


	53. Глава 53. Признание о миссии Эрвина

− Пожалуй, мне пора возвращаться в гостиную Гриффиндора, − произнесла Лили. – Сев, с тобой все будет в порядке?

− Да, − кивнул он. – Лилс, можно позаимствовать у тебя Лео? 

− Прости, но вчера я написала письмо Туни. Тебе придется воспользоваться одной из школьных сов.

− Хорошо, так и сделаю, − ответил Северус. 

Он смотрел вслед Лили и Дамблдору, и его грызло подозрение, что дела у неё идут вовсе не так хорошо, как она пытается показать.

Вместо того, чтобы направиться в гостиную Слизерина вместе с остальными студентами, Северус поднялся в кабинет Слагхорна, чтобы сообщить, что вернулся, а затем отправился в совятню. 

Он знал, что едва студенты выйдут из гостиных факультетов, совятня будет кишеть детьми, жаждущими отправить сообщения родителям о произошедшем в Хогсмиде.

Сильная серая сова выглядела готовой к работе, поэтому Северус отослал записку и деньги, надеясь, что птица вернется вовремя.

Он спустился в лабораторию, чтобы поработать над волчьим аконитом и сделать домашнюю работу. Однако внутри он увидел Лили, сидящую у него на кровати и вытирающую слезы.

− Я надеялась, ты скоро придешь, − хрипло сказала она. 

Не колеблясь, Северус сел рядом и обнял её, прижав к груди.

− Ты, наконец, полностью осознала, что там произошло? – спокойно спросил он.

− Да, − с сухим всхлипом ответила она. – Надеюсь, с Эваном и Регулусом все в порядке.

− Мы навестим их завтра за завтраком, − заверил Северус. – Вместе с другими членами молодого Ордена.

− Сев, а почему ты не боишься? – выпрямившись, Лили вытерла последнюю слезу.

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – приподнял он бровь.

− Ты казался таким… спокойным, даже загадочным… Просто стоял и разговаривал с ней… с Беллатрикс.

− Потому, что в подобных ситуациях я не могу позволить себе бояться, Лилс, − мрачно ответил Северус. – Это лишь игра. Это всегда игра.

− Ты ведешь себя так, будто уже видел все это, − нахмурилась Лили. – Как так?

Северус посмотрел на свои руки и покачал головой.

− Ты же знаешь, есть вещи, которые я не могу тебе объяснить, − тихо сказал он.

− Ты хочешь сказать, что уже бывал в подобных неприятностях? – недоверчиво уточнила Лили.

− Да, − неслышно признался Северус, боясь взглянуть ей в глаза.

− Не лги мне, − резко воскликнула Лили.

− Я не лгу. Я бы не посмел. 

Лили гневно вскочила с кровати.

− Как далеко ты зашел в прошлом году с Пожирателями Смерти? – зло спросила она.

На этот вопрос Северус смог придумать ответ и, наконец, посмотрел в её пылающее лицо.

− Слишком далеко, − отчетливо произнес он. – Настолько, что Малфой продолжает уверять, будто Темный Лорд по-прежнему проявляет ко мне интерес.

− Почему ты продолжаешь называть его Темным Лордом? – воскликнула Лили. – Словно его стоит уважать!

− Потому, что глупо отрицать его силу, − ответил Северус, против воли повышая голос. – И потому, что называть его Сама-Знаешь-Кто нелепо.

От злости у Лили разве что пар не валил из ушей. Сжав кулаки, она подошла к плащу Северуса, порылась во внутреннем кармане и вынула пачку сигарет. 

− Прикури, − язвительно усмехнулась она, вынув сигарету и бросив остальные ему.

− Лилс, они не для того…

− …думаешь, мне сейчас не плевать? – перебила Лили, и щелкнула пальцами так сильно, что едва не подожгла сигарету целиком.

Северус быстро вынул из пачки сигарету и закурил, не желая сильнее её злить.

− Что с тобой случилось, Сев? – расхаживая по лаборатории, спросила Лили. – Летом я думала, что лишилась тебя как друга, лишь для того, чтобы ты развернулся кругом и пошел против всего, что для тебя было важно. 

Северус встал с кровати и подошел к ней, отчего она прекратила расхаживать и уставилась в окно на дно озера.

− Ты… другой, − произнесла Лили, выпуская дым.

− В каком смысле? – осторожно спросил Северус.

− Ты как будто неуязвим, − почти неодобрительно ответила Лили. – Ты ведешь себя совсем иначе. Больше не швыряешься заклятиями в Мародеров, а они тебя почему-то больше не дразнят…

− Потому, что мы заключили соглашение, − оборвал Северус. – Потому, что я пытаюсь помочь Люпину. Они, конечно, тупые, но заботятся о друге и сообразили оставить меня в покое.

− Логично, − признала Лили. – Просто… ты держишься совсем иначе, Сев.

− Как?

− Не знаю, − пожала она плечами. – Не уверена, может… храбрее.

Северус взглянул на неё и попытался улыбнуться.

− Ты тоже была очень смелой сегодня.

Лили фыркнула, явно возражая.

− Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я плакала от ужаса, увидев Метку.

− Боязнь не признак трусости, Лилс, − успокаивающе произнес Северус. – Несмотря на опасность, ты ринулась за помощью, а когда все разбежались, ты осталась со мной, чтобы мне не пришлось столкнуться с министерскими чинушами в одиночку. 

Лили невольно улыбнулась его словам и чуть покраснела.

− Никогда не забуду, как был разочарован, что тебя не распределили на Слизерин, − признался Северус. – Но теперь я знаю: твое место в Гриффиндоре.

− Честно говоря, из тебя самого вышел бы отличный гриффиндорец! – воскликнула Лили, забыв о своем гневе.

− Только не начинай меня оскорблять! – поддразнил Северус. – Я не такой безрассудный идиот, как большинство из вас.

− Увидев, что ты творишь, я бы сказала, что вел ты себя довольно безрассудно, − в глазах Лили загорелась искорка. – Особенно твое поведение с Краучем. Откуда ты знаешь о его семье? Или ты блефовал?

− Я достаточно долго наблюдал за его сыном, чтобы понять: дела дома идут не очень хорошо, − невозмутимо солгал Северус. – Что до самого Крауча, его одержимость работой ни для кого не секрет.

Они бросили окурки в огонь и вновь сели на кровать. 

− Вижу, у тебя еще что-то на уме, − произнес он, глядя на Лили. – Не хочешь поделиться?

− Просто… − запинаясь, пробормотала она, раздраженно проводя пальцами по волосам, − просто мне до сих пор не нравится, что у тебя от меня есть секреты. 

− Лилс, я…

− Я знаю, что Дамблдор знает, − оборвала Лили, − и мне от этого спокойнее, но я не могу не волноваться за тебя.

− Я бы хотел раскрыть один секрет, хотя формально это не секрет, − задумчиво произнес Северус. – Я довольно долго сомневался, но решил, что будет лучше, если ты узнаешь.

Лили успокаивающе положила руку ему на колено.

− Сев, ты говоришь туманно. Что бы это ни было, просто расскажи.

− Вообще-то Эрвин хотел тебе рассказать о том, что он знает, но… − выдавил Северус.

− Знает что? – переспросила сбитая с толку Лили.

− О войне, набирающей силу в нашем мире.

Глаза Лили расширились от ужаса.

− Но откуда? Это ты ему рассказал?

− Он сам выяснил, − покачал головой Северус.

− Но как? – нетерпеливо спросила Лили.

− Он не закрывает глаза на наш мир, Лилс, − серьезно объяснил Северус. – Он чувствует, что что-то не так. В конце концов, он ветеран. 

− А как же мама? – Лили содрогнулась при одной мысли. – Она знает? А Туни?

− Нет, − заверил Северус. – И хорошо, если такое положение вещей сохранится как можно дольше. Эрвин достаточно умен, чтобы понять: если твоя мама узнает, она мигом заберет нас из школы.

Лили в отчаянии легла на спину, закрыв лицо волосами.

− Он хочет принять участие в войне, так ведь?

− Помнишь, как Эрвин и Дамблдор разговаривали на улице после маминых похорон?

− Помню.

− Тогда Эрвин вступил в Орден Феникса.

− Нет! – воскликнула Лили. – И мама об этом не знает? – Она закрыла лицо подушкой. – Это плохо, очень, очень плохо.

Северус лег рядом и забрал подушку.

− Разве тебя не должен сильнее волновать тот факт, что твой старик влез в магическую войну?

− Папа, скучает по войне, Сев, − грустно сказала Лили. – Мне трудно это понять, но я знаю, что это так.

− Он мне в этом признался, − ответил Северус. – Я надеюсь скоро получить от него письмо. На что бы он ни подписался, рано или поздно Арника поймет, что он от неё что-то скрывает.

Лили разочарованно вздохнула и так вцепилась в подушку, что чуть не разорвала по швам.

− Черт побери, папа! – воскликнула она в потолок. – Что он думает там делать? 

− Очевидно, у Дамблдора имелись виды на него, − задумчиво произнес Северус. – В общем, я надеюсь, что скоро он расскажет подробнее о своем безрассудном решении вступить в Орден.   
Лили только и смогла, что покачать головой.

− Должен признать, − усмехнулся он, − очутись твой отец в нашем мире, он бы попал в Гриффиндор.

Лили мгновенно ударила его в живот подушкой.

− Хочешь сказать, я унаследовала безрассудство от него? – поддразнила она.

− Именно, − кивнул Северус, запустив подушку обратно. – Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно, чтобы слегка взбодриться.

− И что же?

− Еда, много еды.

− Предлагаешь пробраться на кухню? – в глазах Лили вновь вспыхнул огонек.

− Нет, − Северуса позабавило разочарование на её лице. – Вообще-то я предлагаю пойти в Большой зал и поужинать с остальными, как положено нормальным людям.

− Уже так поздно? – спросила Лили.

Северус утвердительно кивнул и добавил:

− Учитывая сегодняшние события, наверняка сейчас подают шоколадный торт.

− Шоколад это хорошо, − судя по выражению лица, Лили уже предвкушала кусочек. – Шоколад всегда снимает стресс.


	54. Глава 54. Письмо Эрвина из «Норы»

На следующий день после визита в Хогсмид наступило пасмурное воскресное утро. Юный Орден, как и все остальные студенты, был странно тих во время завтрака.

− Навестим Эвана и Регулуса после еды? – спросила Алиса, пытаясь развеять атмосферу.

− Мы с Севом собирались, − ответила Лили. – Хотя я сомневаюсь, что мадам Помфри впустит всех сразу.

− А мне все равно, − заявил Фрэнк, недовольно ковыряясь в тарелке. – Мне надо их увидеть.

В замок начали подтягиваться совы, и вскоре Большой зал был забит письмами от обеспокоенных родителей. Северусу сова доставила, как обычно, «Ежедневный пророк».   
Он разложил газету перед остальными, чтобы все могли увидеть. Новость о нападении попала на первую полосу. Там упоминались имена Регулуса и Эвана, но не нападавших. 

− Плохо, − мрачно произнес Ремус. – Очень плохо.

− Ни слова ни о Беллатрикс Блэк, ни о Люциусе Малфое, − процедил сквозь зубы Северус, сворачивая газету. – Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что Крауч вообще потрудился допросить Малфоя. Я бы этому ублюдку еще и сыворотку правды подсунул. 

Пока он убирал газету в карман, над ним парила пятнистая сова. Она грациозно села перед ним, протянула письмо и посылку и улетела, когда Северус её распаковал. Однако на пергаменте ничего не было написано.

− Что у тебя, Сев? – спросила Лили.

− Понятия не имею, – он показал ей пергамент с обеих сторон. – Письмо пустое.

− Странно, − произнесла Лили, продолжая смотреть на пергамент, словно ожидая проявления текста. – Может, ошиблись. А посылка?

− Не знаю, − пожал он плечами. – Но посылка при таких обстоятельствах может оказаться небезопасной, − он спрятал пустое письмо и посылку в рюкзак. 

Конечно, Северус знал, что это не просто лист бумаги. Дамокл не скрывал рецепт Волчьего аконита, так что единственным потенциальным отправителем, был Эрвин.

− Больше не могу есть, − произнес Фрэнк. – Может, просто проберемся в Больничное крыло?

Все согласились и последовали за ним. Мадам Помфри поблизости не было, потому вся толпа рискнула прокрасться внутрь и обнаружила кровати Эвана и Регулуса совсем рядом. Эван выглядел ужасно. На виске была огромная рана, бегло взглянув на которую, Северус узнал собственное заклинание – Сектумсемпру. Он не мог не ощутить укол вины за то, что поделился им с кем-то. Северус знал, как исцелить последствия, но не мог сделать это на глазах у всех, не вызвав подозрений.

По другую сторону ширмы, разделяющей кровати, Регулус уже сидел и завтракал.

− Фто вы тут фсе деваете? – спросил он с набитым ртом. – Сивиус товко уфол. 

− Проведать тебя зашли, − сказала Алиса. – И Эвана, но он, похоже, все еще без сознания.

Северус вытащил из кармана газету и протянул Регулусу. Читал он пока медленнее обычного – стало понятно, что выпишут его нескоро. По мере чтения лицо его все больше вытягивалось.

− Мои родители узнают, − дрожащим голосом произнес Регулус. – Узнают и будут не в восторге.

− И что с того? – спросила Мэри.

− Они ярые сторонники Темного Лорда, − объяснил Регулус, отчаянно проводя рукой по волосам. – Сириус мятежник, это уже очень плохо, но теперь они узнают и обо мне…

− Регулус, − произнес Северус, забирая газету, − я говорю это всем, кто оказывает сопротивление Темному Лорду: если тебе нужна защита, обратись к Дамблдору.

− Я уже обсуждал это с Эваном, − ответил Регулус. – Он рассказал, чем Дамблдор может помочь, если мне понадобится помощь.

− Тогда, прошу тебя, поговори с ним, когда тебя выпишут, − настаивал Северус.

− Обязательно, − заверил Регулус. – Собрание сегодня состоится?

− Как-то я об этом не подумал, − признался Фрэнк. – Но если все согласны, я не против продолжить сегодня.

− Но Эван не сможет показать окклюменцию, − заметила Мэри. – По крайней мере, некоторое время.

− Зато Лили будет учить нас языку жестов, − встрял Северус. – Эван и Регулус присоединятся позже.

− Прости, Регулус, − сказала Лили. – Позже я помогу вам обоим наверстать упущенное.

− Уверен, что вернусь на следующей неделе, − пожал он плечами. – Хорошо, что я быстро усваиваю материал.

− Пока мы не ушли, Регулус, − решил спросить Северус, озираясь по сторонам, нет ли мадам Помфри за углом. – Ты не знаешь, что было нужно Малфою?

− Понятия не имею, − ответил Регулус. – Прости, что разочаровал.

Посетители решили, что лучше уйти, пока их не заметила мадам Помфри, и отправились в Выручай-Комнату. Северус был готов поклясться, что, едва они покинули крыло, туда юркнула Вэнити. По всей видимости, она хотела навестить Эвана.

В Выручай-Комнате Лили обучила Орден элементарным основам языка жестов. Убедившись, что все размяли пальцы, она принялась преподавать им знаки первой половины алфавита.

Северус был рад, когда занятие закончилось. Таинственное письмо, полученное утром, не давало ему покоя и отвлекало от урока юного Ордена.

− Лилс, − окликнул он. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно в лаборатории?

− Да вроде нет, − ответила она. – А что?

− Ты не будешь против, если я там зависну до конца дня один? – спросил Северус, тщательно подбирая слова. – Надо сосредоточиться на деталях, связанных с Волчьим аконитом. 

− Отлично, − кивнула Лили. – Я как раз хотела потусить с Алисой и Мэри.

− Мне показалось или ты сказал «волчий аконит»? – потрясенно спросил Ремус, проходя мимо них к выходу. – Разве это не ядовитое растение?

− Листья – да, корни – нет, − объяснил Северус. – И да, я его использую для зелья, которое готовлю для тебя.

Глаза Ремуса расширились, когда это было произнесено вслух.

− Ты не мог бы не… − попытался он возразить, но Лили перебила, убедившись, что их никто не слышит:

− Ремус, я сама догадалась. Если тебе станет легче, я тебя не боюсь.

Не похоже, что Ремусу стало легче, но он чуть расслабился.

− Не говори никому, пожалуйста.

− Не волнуйся, − заверила Лили.

− Зелье должно быть готово к концу месяца, − сказал Северус.

− Разве я не должен пить его в ночь перед трансформацией?

− К сожалению, нет, − покачал головой Северус. – Тебе придется его пить каждый день за две недели до полнолуния, и не обещаю, что это будет приятно.

− Мне все равно, − ответил Ремус, хотя было ясно, что он не горит желанием пить заведомо смертоносное зелье.

Северус покинул компанию и направился в лабораторию. Сев за стол, он достал волшебную палочку, трижды постучал по пергаменту и пробормотал: «Апаресиус». Как и следовало ожидать, начали проявляться буквы. По многочисленным кляксам на пергаменте было понятно, что отправитель не привык пользоваться пером и чернилами.

_«Дорогой Северус,_

_Новости быстро распространяются. Мне известно, что на Хогсмид напали, и что ты, Лили и несколько других студентов были в это вовлечены. Могу лишь надеяться, что вы в безопасности._

_Я сейчас нахожусь в городке под названием Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, и провожу много времени в компании Артура Уизли (должен добавить, он проявил ко мне особый интерес) и его жены Молли, которые помнят вас с Лили со времен учебы в Хогвартсе. Очевидно, Молли присматривала за Лили и некоторыми её подругами, рассчитывая, что после выпуска они присоединятся к Ордену. Наверное, я не могу злиться на Лили за то, что она это от меня скрывает. В конце концов, я скрываю это от собственной жены. Арника по-прежнему думает, что я встречаюсь с бывшими армейскими сослуживцами, но я не знаю, долго ли еще я смогу ей лгать._

_По поводу моей цели в Ордене, сейчас мне поручили так называемую проверку биографии. Многие из сторонников Сами-Знаете-Кого (на этот счет меня просветил Артур) получают не только магические, но и маггловские свидетельства о рождении. Военная служба в прошлом дает определенные преимущества – все полагают, что я разыскиваю старых военных друзей, предоставляют мне свободу поиска в архивах и ни в чем не подозревают. Помимо этого, поскольку я маггл, на меня не обращают внимания, что лишь играет на руку при данных обстоятельствах._

_По поводу случившегося с твоей семьей, Северус: споры не утихают до сих пор. Дамблдор по-прежнему предполагает, что здесь замешана магия, и, честно говоря, я не удивлюсь, если он окажется прав. Главное подозрение Дамблдора: скорее всего, твой отец был под чем-то, что называется «Конфундус» (если я правильно запомнил), нежели под «Империусом». Не уверен, что знаю разницу, но мне не нравятся оба варианта._

_Поскольку я не знаю, когда смогу написать вновь, я приложил к этому письму несколько подарков на день рождения Лили. Они от Арники, Петунии и от меня._

_Мне пора. Артур хочет, чтобы я взглянул на детали автомобилей и мотоциклов, которые он приобрел, и требует, чтобы я объяснил, как они работают._

_Береги себя, Северус, а о Лили, уверен, ты позаботишься._

_С любовью,_

_Папа»._

Глядя на письмо, Северус не мог удержаться от улыбки. Конечно, Эрвин зависнет в «Норе». Учитывая любовь Артура Уизли к маггловской культуре, было бы странно, если бы этого не произошло.

Тот факт, что Эрвин принял участие в сборе справочной информации, блестяще свидетельствовал в его пользу. Поэтому Северус тут же взял перо и пергамент и начал писать ответ. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Эрвин доберется до прошлого Беллатрикс Блэк и Люциуса Малфоя, будет приветствоваться любая информация. 

Тревожными казались споры о процессе его отца. Какая-то часть Северуса хотела, чтобы эти разговоры утихли, чтобы эти воспоминания можно было похоронить. Разумом же он понимал: если здесь замешана магия, значит, кто-то хочет от него избавиться, и это делало историю более опасной. 

Закончив письмо, Северус наложил на него «Иллегибилус», чтобы все буквы перемешались, и запечатал свечным воском.

Завтра он покажет Лили письмо Эрвина, а сейчас ему хотелось побыть одному.


	55. Глава 55. Стать Охотником

Утром понедельника Регулуса выписали из Больничного крыла, и он подошел к Северусу за завтраком.

− Мадам Пофмри просила передать, − протянул он Северусу записку.

Северус развернул записку – от имени Дамблдора там говорилось, что их обычную встречу придется отложить на неделю, поскольку Министерство нуждается в его помощи. 

Не то чтобы Северус сильно возражал. Кольцо, медальон и, возможно, чаша Хаффлпафф – все эти предметы были каким-то образом связаны с Темным Лордом. С кольцом Дамблдор был на верном пути, с чашей Северус ничем не мог помочь, а что касается медальона… Что ж, единственный, кто может его просветить, сидит прямо перед ним.

− Регулус, ты бы не мог после занятий со мной потусить? – попросил Северус.

Тот активно наполнял тарелку и озадаченно приподнял бровь, взглянув на Северуса.

− Если ты насчет Малфоя, то я по-прежнему ничего не знаю.

− Нет, − покачал головой Северус. – Я еще кое-что ищу, и думаю, ты мог бы помочь.

− Конечно, − пожал плечами Регулус. – Когда ты закончишь?

− У меня четыре урока, так что после Древних Рун.

− У меня тренировка по квиддичу сразу после Гербологии, − извиняющимся тоном произнес Регулус. – Подождешь?

− Без проблем, − согласился Северус.

− Привет, Регулус! – весело поприветствовала подошедшая Лили. – Уже восстановился после сотрясения?

Он закатил глаза, поскольку, очевидно, был не совсем честен.

− Я обманул мадам Помфри, − признался Регулус. – Не хотелось больше валяться без дела.

− Будь осторожнее, − неодобрительно произнесла Лили. – Полегче, ладно?

− Не могу, − развел руками Регулус. – Сегодня тренировка по квиддичу.

Ядовитый блеск в глазах Лили позабавил Северуса и слегка напугал Регулуса, он опасливо отодвинулся. 

− Мальчики, когда же до вас допрет, что ваше здоровье важнее чертового квиддича?

− Розье по-прежнему без сознания, − Регулус принялся вертеть в руке нож для масла. – Заменить его некем. Надо найти игрока до пятницы.

Лили взглянула на Северуса, но до него не сразу дошло, что она пытается молчаливо до него донести.

− Нет, − ответил он. – Даже не думай.

− Фто нэт? – спросил Регулус с набитым ртом.

− Лили хочет, чтобы я попробовал себя в команде, − мрачно объяснил Северус. – Чего, конечно, никогда не случится.

− Тринадцатого числа у меня день рождения, − Лили соблазнительно сверкнула глазами. – Может, ты хотя бы попробуешь? В качестве подарка…

Теперь Регулус выглядел удивленным, и Северус пихнул его локтем.

− Да, Северус, − затянул он, подражая соблазнительному взгляду Лили. – Почему бы тебе не попробовать себя в команде.

Северус был готов скорее провалиться сквозь землю, нежели начать играть в квиддич.

− Лилс, − прорычал он. – Ты же знаешь, что я боюсь высоты.

− Знаю, знаю, − призналась она. – Но попробовать же можно? Посмотри на Вэнити. 

Эмма Вэнити сидела на самом краю стола Слизерина, бледная как привидение, и рассеянно ковыряла завтрак в тарелке.

− Ты ей нужен, − слабо попыталась Лили убедить Северуса.

− Да, − Регулус кивнул в такт её словам. – Ты ей нужен. Ты нужен Слизерину. Ты нужен мне.

− Нет, − ответил Северус, скрестив руки на груди. – Даже не пытайтесь сыграть на моем чувстве вины. Я не запишусь в команду. 

Однако к концу дня он стоял на поле для квиддича, в полном обмундировании охотника и с гоночной метлой Розье в руках, и выглядел побежденным.

− Вид у тебя жутко пришибленный, Северус, − смеясь, произнес Регулус. – Я до сих пор не верю, что ты на это пошел.

Северус показал ему средний палец, чтобы он заткнулся. 

− Я тоже, − согласился он, пытаясь говорить уверенно. – Я действительно боюсь высоты.

Последние слова он произнес слишком громко, Вэнити спохватилась и подошла к нему.

− Снейп, ты наша единственная надежда, − кровожадно предупредила она. – Либо ты сейчас же преодолеешь свой жалкий страх, либо свалишь с поля и перестанешь тратить мое время.

Глядя, как Вэнити брызжет ядом, Северус подумал, что предпочел бы встретиться лицом к лицу с Темным Лордом, чем проиграть матч, когда она дышит в затылок. 

− Попробую, − Северус сглотнул ком в горле. – Просто я не могу гарантировать победу.

− Глянь, твоя маленькая львица добралась до змеиного логова, − Регулус указал за плечо Северуса. 

На лавке для болельщиков сидела Лили и, встретившись с ним взглядом, помахала рукой.

− Пришибленный, − это было последнее, что услышал Северус сквозь ржач Регулуса.

Лили, закутавшись в одеяло и толстый шарф, сняла перчатки. 

«Сделай это ради Эвана, − жестами показала она. – Он будет тебе вечно благодарен».

«Обязательно, − показал он. – Но только один раз!»

«Выглядишь ты нелепо, − Лили явно хотела над ним подшутить».

«Это твоя вина, − раздраженно ответил Северус. – А теперь, с твоего позволения, я пошел падать с метлы и сворачивать шею».

Он присоединился к остальным членам команды.

− Ты знаешь правила, Снейп? – спросила Вэнити, глядя на него снизу вверх.

− Ты держишь меня за полного идиота? – огрызнулся Северус. – Давай просто покончим с этим.

− По крайней мере, ты хорошо сложен для охотника, − прокомментировала Вэнити, оглядывая его с головы до ног. – Тощий и не слишком высокий. 

− Спасибо, что напомнили мне о том, что я тощая щепка, мисс Вэнити, − прищурился Северус. 

− Я просто так сказала, − пожала она плечами. – Вообще-то это говорит в твою пользу.

Как и ожидалось, обучение прошло неудачно. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Северус, наконец, нашел в себе мужество подняться повыше на смехотворно быстрой метле Розье, не говоря уже о том, что раз шесть квоффл выскальзывал у него из рук.

Новые загонщики, третьекурсники, имен которых Северус не запомнил, по крайней мере, справлялись вполне прилично, пытаясь сбить охотников с метел.

− Мы обречены, − произнесла Вэнити, когда все очутились на земле. Её лицо покраснело от разочарования.

− Не слишком на меня рассчитывай, и все будет хорошо, − попытался утешить её Северус. – Я просто формально полетаю вокруг.

− Нет, Снейп, ты будешь участвовать, − ткнула его пальцем в грудь Вэнити. – Либо все, либо ничего.

Не сказав больше ни слова, она направилась в раздевалку. Северус взглянул на Лили.

«Молодец, − жестами сказала она. Подняла руку над головой, показывая рост. – Я хочу навестить Хагрида. Присоединишься?». 

«Нет, у нас с Регулусом планы, − Северус указал на недоумевающего друга. – Встретимся у Хагрида позже».

− Ладно, − Лили встала и исчезла за лестницей.

− Похоже, язык жестов – полезная штука, − сказал Регулус по пути в раздевалку. – Я не понял ни слова из вашего разговора.

− Поэтому она и хочет научить остальных членов Юного Ордена, − ответил Северус.

Они оба привыкли к холоду подземелий, поэтому замерзшее озеро их не отпугнуло.

− Ладно, − вернулся Регулус к утренней теме. – О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Северус задумчиво взглянул в небо, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

− Я ищу один магический предмет, − наконец, произнес он.

Регулус посмотрел на замок.

− Нашел, − махнул он рукой в сторону Хогвартса. – Конкретнее, пожалуйста.

− Этот предмет, возможно, когда-то принадлежал Салазару Слизерину.

− Ага, теперь ты сужаешь поиск, − одобрительно прокомментировал Регулус. – А с чего ты взял, что я о столь редком предмете что-то знаю.

− Ты тоже слизеринец, − пояснил Северус. – А еще ты родом из древней семьи, в которой подобные фамильные ценности обычно передаются по наследству.

− Справедливо, − признал Регулус. – Известно, как этот предмет выглядит?

− Это тяжелый золотой медальон, − ответил Северус. – На нем изумрудами выложена буква «С». 

Неподдельный интерес на лице Регулуса сменился столь же неподдельным ужасом.

− А ты… а ты…

− Что я? – оборвал Северус.

− Ты когда-нибудь встречался с Темным Лордом? – прошептал Регулус, будто боясь, что их подслушают.

− Нет, − солгал Северус. – А что?

− Я встречался, − с горечью ответил Регулус. – Ну, скорее, я просто видел его. И у него на шее медальон, точно такой, как ты описал.

Блядь. Меньше всего Северусу хотелось обнаружить медальон на самом Темном Лорде. 

− Он говорил о медальоне, − продолжил Регулус. – Сказал, что ищет, где бы его спрятать.

Значит, надежда все же есть. Северус понятия не имел, когда Дамблдор вернется в Хогвартс, надеялся лишь, что это случится скоро.

− Откуда ты о нем узнал? – скептически поинтересовался Регулус.

− От Дамблдора, − ответил Северус. – Он считает, что медальон может иметь значение для могущества Темного Лорда, и нужно его у него забрать.

Регулус не выглядел убежденным, но предпочел не вдаваться в подробности.

− Ты собираешься рассказать об этом Дамблдору? – осторожно спросил он. – Потому что я бы предпочел остаться в стороне.

− Не думаю, что для Дамблдора важен источник информации, пока он надежен, − заверил Северус. – А поскольку тебя я считаю надежным источником, то можно гарантировать, что я тебя не назову.

− Хорошо, − облегченно вздохнул Регулус. – Еще что-нибудь?

Северус покачал головой. 

− Хочешь сходить со мной к Хагриду?

− Давай, − согласился Регулус. – Он всегда казался мне хорошим парнем.

− Хагрид – хороший человек, − произнес Северус. – В этом я тебя уверяю. 

_Прим. автора: Большинство полагает, что Северус высокий и тощий, правильно? А вот и нет. В пятой книге, если не ошибаюсь, описывается, что Сириус выше Северуса, когда они ругались. Согласно «Гарри Поттер Вики» рост Сириуса – пять футов и девять с половиной дюймов (прим. переводчика: около 176 см), значит, Северус ниже, пять футов, семь или восемь дюймов (около 170 см). Во впечатляющей осанке Северуса я виню его развевающуюся мантию и великолепную игра Алана Рикмана._


	56. Глава 56. Пробуждение Эвана Розье

В течение следующих нескольких дней Дамблдора нигде не было видно. С чем бы ему ни пришлось иметь дело в Министерстве, Северус осознавал, что это нечто серьезное.

Он позаботился о том, чтобы Лили прочитала письмо Эрвина. Она чуть успокоилась, узнав, что отец скрывается в тени и проводит время в компании семьи Уизли. Куда более тревожным оказался ответ сестры, доставленный Лео.

Петуния живо описывала прекрасное северное сияние, которое ей не так давно посчастливилось увидеть над их родным городом и нарисовать. Это могло означать лишь одно: по улицам Коукворта бродили Пожиратели Смерти. Вместе Лили и Северус составили еще одно письмо в «Нору», надеясь, что, хотя бы некоторые авроры или другие чиновники Министерства присмотрят за семьями, в которых есть волшебники. 

Вернулась и большая серая сова, посланная Северусом за подарком для Лили. Измученная путешествием, она принесла большой сверток и плюхнулась на стол.

− Вовремя! – радостно воскликнул Северус, отвязывая подарок от лапы птицы. – Должно быть, ты проделала долгий путь. 

Он убедился, что сова накормлена и напоена перед возвращением в совятню, и быстро спрятал плоский квадратный пакет в рюкзак, пока Лили его не увидела. 

Завтра планировался матч-реванш между Слизерином и Хаффлпаффом, а также день рождения Лили. Новость о временном присоединении Северуса к команде Слизерина по квиддичу, не осталась незамеченной. Особенно Фрэнком и Поттером.

− Все еще не могу поверить, что завтра ты будешь играть против меня, − озадаченно произнес Фрэнк за столом.

− Я тоже, − признался Северус, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою неуверенность. – До сих пор не верю, что они не нашли кого-то другого на эту роль.

− Наверное, большинство слизеринцев надеялись, что Эван очнется перед матчем, − предположил Фрэнк.

\- В любом случае, я предупредил остальных, чтобы не слишком на меня рассчитывали, − пожал плечами Северус. 

− Благодаря тебе наша победа будет слишком легкой, − сказал Фрэнк, наливая себе кофе.

− Лишь потому, что Слизерин получил слабое временное дополнение к команде, − Северус последовал его примеру, – не стоит думать, что остальные игроки плохи. Особенно Вэнити. Она очень жесткая барышня. 

− Вэнити, пожалуй, самый крутой игрок, с кем мне доводилось играть, − признался Фрэнк.

Вошедший в Большой зал Поттер услышал его слова и уселся рядом.

− Ты совершенно прав, Лонгботтом, − потянулся Поттер за тостом. – Лучшее, что может быть у противника – это Вэнити.

Северусу прежде удавалось избегать разговоров с Поттером после его присоединения к Юному Ордену несколько недель назад. Теперь же он вскинул взгляд на Поттера с живейшим интересом ленивца, пробудившегося ото сна.

− Что тебя сюда привело, Поттер? – спросил Северус, надеясь отпугнуть его. 

− Треп о квиддиче, конечно, − Поттер намазал тост толстым слоем мармелада. – Все еще не могу поверить, что ты присоединился к команде Слизерина, Снейп. Ты не производишь впечатления заядлого игрока. 

− Спасибо, что повторил слова Фрэнка, − сардонически отозвался Северус. – Должно быть, приятно сознавать, что у Гриффиндора еще есть шанс на победу.

− Это не так трудно, когда в команду принимают людей, которые боятся высоты, − авторитетно заявил Поттер.

− Я не боюсь, − руки Северуса бессознательно сжались в кулаки. 

− Поттер, чем ты собираешься заняться сегодня после уроков? – небрежно спросил Фрэнк, переводя разговор на другую тему.

Джеймс в последний раз взглянул на Северуса, но ссору решил не продолжать.

− Вообще-то мы с Питером хотели пробраться в Хогсмид, пока Сириус и Ремус будут заниматься музыкой.

− И как вы планируете это провернуть? – удивленно спросил Фрэнк. – После нападения охрану действительно усилили.

Поттер взглянул на него из-под очков в стиле МакГонагалл.

− Уверяю, Лонгботтом, у меня свои способы.

− Это не так трудно, когда у тебя есть мантия-невидимка, − подливая масла в огонь, заявил Северус.

− Ты еще погромче скажи, − усмехнулся Поттер, окидывая взглядом Большой зал, чтобы убедиться, что никто не услышал.

− У ПОТТЕРА ЕСТЬ МАН…

Джеймс вскочил и зажал Северусу рот рукой.

− Как мне заставить тебя молчать? – сердито сказал он.

Северус оттолкнул руку Поттера, будто тот держал грязную тряпку.

− Вообще-то, ты мог бы кое-что для меня сделать, − произнес он.

− Алиса, дорогая! – радостно воскликнул Фрэнк, увидев девушку, вошедшую в Большой зал. Смерив неодобрительным взглядом обоих парней, он прокомментировал: − Не хочу в это ввязываться. Я пошел, а вы тут сами разбирайтесь.

Северус и Джеймс дождались, пока он уйдет, чтобы продолжить спор.

− И что же это? – мрачно поинтересовался Поттер, усаживаясь обратно.

− Как ты, вероятно, знаешь, завтра день рождения Лили, а поскольку сегодня ты собираешься свалить в Хогсмид, у меня возник план.

Северус заметил, что Поттер наклонился поближе, и понял, что ему стало любопытно.

− Я не стану покупать ей подарок от твоего имени, если твоя просьба заключается в этом, − предупредил он.

− Ни в коем случае, − весело отозвался Северус. – У меня на уме кое-что получше.

Он шепотом поделился своей идеей с Поттером, и тот согласно кивнул. 

− Это я могу сделать, − произнес он. – А как насчет остальных?

− Давай скажем им сейчас, пока её нет, − предложил Северус. – Ей это понравится.

Вместе они предупредили всех членов Юного Ордена. Севшая за стол Лили осталась в полном неведении о происходящем вокруг.

Уже почти зазвенел звонок, когда к ним подбежала Вэнити.

− Эван только что очнулся! – воскликнула она. – Он совсем плох, но хотя бы пришел в себя! 

Все переглянулись, раздумывая, стоит ли рисковать и пропускать занятие.

− Пойдем, навестим его, − сказал Северус Лили. – Уверен, профессор Слагхорн поймет.

Она согласно кивнула, и вместе с остальными последовала в Больничное крыло за Вэнити.

Мадам Помфри укладывала подушки горкой, чтобы Эвану было удобнее лежать.

− Разве вы не должны быть на занятиях? – резко спросила она пришедших. – Пожалуйста, приходите после уроков. Мистеру Розье необходим отдых.

Эван застенчиво смотрел на гостей. Мадам Помфри каким-то образом убрала рану у него на голове. Остался шрам, который, как знал Северус, исцелить уже нельзя.

Эван попытался приветливо помахать, но был слишком слаб. 

− Думаю, будет лучше, если мы зайдем позже, − произнес Фрэнк. – Давайте пока вернемся в класс.

Все помахали Эвану, прежде чем уйти. Вэнити, которая повернулась к выходу последней, выглядела совершенно опустошенной, уходя на урок Зельеварения.

Позже они по очереди навещали Эвана, поскольку мадам Помфри не разрешила больше двух посетителей одновременно.

Довольно неожиданно Вэнити решила присоединиться к Лили и Северусу за ужином.

− Ты не против, если я буду называть тебя Эммой? – спросила Лили.

− Зови, − согласилась та. – Ты Лили, да?

− Да, − кивнула Лили. – Буду с тобой откровенна, Эмма… Ты, кажется, не очень обрадовалась тому, что Эван очнулся.

− Нет, я обрадовалась, − пожала плечами Вэнити. – Просто… Просто мы с Эваном с Рождества все сильнее отдаляемся друг от друга, еще до нападения в Хогсмиде, – под встревоженным взглядом Лили в её глазах заблестели слёзы. – Он только и делает, что рассеянно бродит по школе, − продолжала Эмма. – Похоже, он теряет интерес не только ко мне, но и к жизни в целом.

− Что тебе известно об атмосфере в его семье? – спросил Северус.

− Почти все, − ответила Эмма. – По крайней мере, я так думаю.

Северус и Лили переглянулись и понимающе кивнули.

− Эмма, − осторожно начала Лили, − когда мы столкнулись с Люциусом Малфоем в Хогсмиде, он разыскивал нечто, что могло храниться у Эвана. Может, тебе известно, о чем речь?

− Понятия не имею, − покачала головой Эмма.

− Не хочешь пойти и расспросить его? – предложил Северус. – Возможно, тебе он расскажет больше, чем мне.

− Ты пойдешь со мной? – просительно проговорила Эмма. – Все же ты был там в момент случившегося. Может, он захочет услышать твою точку зрения.

− Конечно, − Северус отложил нож и вилку. – Давай сейчас его и навестим.

− Сев, увидимся позже в лаборатории?

− Я приду, − заверил её Северус.

Лили подошла к Алисе, а Эмма и Северус направились в Больничное крыло.  
Было приятно видеть Эвана сидящим прямо и поглощающим ужин.

− Брыфет, − радостно сказал он с полным ртом, и было очевидно, что причина его радости – скорее Эмма, а не Северус. – Рад видеть вас обоих.

Эмма осторожно обняла его и сухо всхлипнула.

− Я приходила тебя навестить утром, но ты спал. 

− Такое бывает, − ответил Эван, ставя тарелку на прикроватный столик.

− Эван, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Северус, садясь в кресло рядом с кроватью.

− Так себе. Башка все еще болит, и ходить нормально не могу. Это бесит жутко, ведь завтра матч по квиддичу.

− Завтра на поле тебя заменит Северус, − в голосе Эммы не было никакой уверенности.

Эван рассмеялся, но тут же вздрогнул от боли в груди.

− Ты… играешь в квиддич, − с трудом выговорил он. – Это просто смешно.

− Очень смешно, Эван, − сухо ответил Северус. – Для протокола, я еще и на твоей метле летаю.

− Для метлы это даже оскорбительно, − отозвался Эван. Боль в груди, похоже, стоила приступов смеха. – Если серьезно, Северус, я очень это ценю.

− Эван, − нетерпеливо встряла Эмма, − я хотела бы кое о чем спросить.

Эван понял, что, о чем бы ни шла речь, это нечто серьезное.

− Что такое, Эмма? – осторожно спросил он.

− Когда ты столкнулся с Малфоем в Хогсмиде… что именно он искал?

Несколько секунд Эван смотрел Эмме в глаза.

− Не знаю, − наконец, произнес он. – Честно, не знаю.

Эмма, похоже, поверила, но не Северус. Эван что-то скрывал, и, по всей видимости, это было что-то опасное. Имей он хоть малейшее предположение, о чем молчит Эван, смог бы применить легилименцию без его ведома. Пришло время вновь стать шпионом.

− Знаете что, ребята, − произнес Северус. – Завтра у Лили день рождения, думаю, нам всем не помешает отвлечься. Вот что я придумал…

Позже в лаборатории он встретился с Лили.

− Как все прошло? – спросила она, выглядывая из-за груды домашек.

− Сказал, что понятия не имеет, чего хотел Малфой, − Северус подошел к своему котлу. – Но есть и хорошая новость: Волчий аконит официально готов.


	57. Глава 57. Шестнадцатый день рождения Лили. Часть 1

Северус не мог уснуть. Стоило ему задремать, как в памяти всплывали образы Беллатрикс и Малфоя, скрывая именно то, что скрывал Эван. Спустя некоторое время Северус решил встать и отвлечься в лаборатории.

Гигантский кальмар из-за окна с любопытством наблюдал, как Северус роется в растущих запасах. Лили умудрилась продать тонны зелий с тех пор, как они стали их готовить, и отложенная сумма увеличивалась ежедневно. Такими темпами к концу учебного года он сможет приобрести мотоцикл.

Он смущенно взглянул на зелье, приготовленное для Ремуса. Оно выглядело и пахло точно так же, как и в прошлой жизни. Даже пары голубого дыма были теми же, но Северус, тем не менее, озаботился противоядием. Едва он повернулся, чтобы продолжить инспекцию припасов, как опрокинулась банка с нарезанной беленой. Большая часть содержимого рассыпалась по полу, но несколько листьев взмыли в воздух от удара и, совершив несколько замысловатых па, осели прямо в… зелье Волчьего аконита.

Блядь, нет! Он быстро попытался выковырять листики белены палкой для помешивания, но, к сожалению, почти все уже растворились. В ярости Северус едва не выбросил зелье, но вовремя остановился, обратив внимание, что белена не изменила ни цвет, ни текстуру зелья. Может, есть шанс, что нежданный компонент его не повредил?

Гигантский кальмар по-прежнему смотрел на Северуса, сидящего, запустив руку в волосы, и стучал щупальцем по стеклу. 

− Боюсь, я не говорю по-кальмарски, − съязвил Северус, все еще злясь на себя за то, что испортил готовое зелье.

Но гигантский кальмар остался на месте.

− Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? – спросил Северус, слегка ошарашенный неожиданным странным поведением кальмара.

Тот свернул щупальце, будто показывая, чтобы Северус подошел к окну. Видя, что зелье не спасти, он подчинился.

− Как же я облажался, − пробормотал Северус, прислонившись лбом к окну. – Просто ужасно.

Гигантский кальмар коснулся стекла, словно пытаясь дотянуться до него.

− Не знаю, чего ты хочешь, − признался Северус, глядя в огромный глаз кальмара. 

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Северус пытался понять, отчего существо пытается привлечь его внимание.

− Ты же единственный кальмар в этом озере? – он принял взмах щупалец за согласие. – Тебе не одиноко тут одному?

Кальмар указал на русалок в отдалении, и Северус воспринял это как «нет».   
Вдруг ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

− Как ты сюда попал? – с любопытством спросил он. – Ты должен жить в океане.

Кальмар не шевелился, продолжая испытующе разглядывать Северуса, как Северус разглядывал его.

− Ты же не кальмар, правда? – усмехнулся тот. – Ты келпи. − Кальмар зажмурился, словно подтверждая сказанное. – Это Хагрид тебя сюда выпустил? – Кажется, кальмар ответил утвердительно. – Я мог бы и сам догадаться, − произнес Северус, протянув руку к окну, и кальмар коснулся его с другой стороны. – Ты не так уж опасен. 

Он почувствовал усталость, и сел на пол, прислонившись к окну. 

− Пойду, посплю, − лениво сказал он. – Завтра мне надо подвести команду.

− Сев! – позвала ворвавшаяся в лабораторию Лили. – Где, черт возьми… Ой… 

Задремавший прямо у окна Северус инстинктивно выхватил палочку. 

− Не-не, − она подняла руки. – В этом нет необходимости.

− Прости, − он поспешно убрал палочку. – Что-то случилось?

Лили взглянула на Северуса с явным недоверием.

− Тебя не было за завтраком, − кисло ответила она. – Я подумала: раз сегодня мой день рождения, ты наверняка что-то задумал, к тому же тебя не было и на Уходе за Магическими Существами, и…

Глаза Северуса расширились от ужаса.

− Лилс, который сейчас час?!

− Самое время мчаться на поле для квиддича, − презрительно фыркнула она. – Матч начнется меньше, чем через десять минут.

Не раздумывая, Северус схватил метлу Эвана, которая стояла у двери, и побежал. Лили помчалась следом.

− Что ты до сих пор делал в лаборатории, Сев? – спросила она по пути.

К счастью, погода стояла сухая и солнечная, но все равно было очень холодно.

− Я не мог заснуть всю ночь, − пробормотал он, − потом у меня состоялась односторонняя беседа с гигантским кальмаром, и я все же вырубился. А еще я испортил Волчий аконит.

− Что ты сделал? – в ужасе переспросила Лили.

− Возможно, все не так хреново, как мне кажется, − попытался успокоить её Северус. – Но я случайно уронил в него немного белены. 

Они добрались до поля, и он поспешил в раздевалку.

− Обсудим после матча, ладно?

Лили неприязненно на него посмотрела и поднялась на смотровую башню. 

− Где тебя черти носили? – воскликнула Эмма, но в ее голосе слышалось скорее облегчение, а не злость.

− Теперь это не имеет значения, − переодеваясь в форму команды, ответил тот.

− Держу пари, он был с Лили, − поддразнил Регулус, многозначительно шевеля бровями. – Ну, знаете…

− Блядь, заткнись, Регулус, − усмехнулся Северус, но все равно слегка покраснел. – Давайте просто с этим покончим.

Выйдя на поле, команда обнаружила, что хаффлпаффцы уже их ждут. Фрэнк и Эмма пожали руки друг другу, прозвучал свисток, и игра началась.

Прошло некоторое время прежде, чем Северус набрался смелости подняться выше, но в итоге он все же взмыл над толпой. Он заметил Лили среди болельщиков. Она сидела, мстительно завернувшись в шарф Хаффлпаффа, и нахмурилась, когда их глаза встретились. 

Может, сейчас она и злится, но Северус знал: когда ей станет известно о его задумке в честь её дня рождения, она его простит.

Хаффлпафф быстро выбился в лидеры. Не то чтобы это стало неожиданность, поскольку новым загонщикам Слизерина было трудно угнаться за охотниками Хаффлпаффа, и те продолжали забивать один гол за другим.

Северус попытался принять посильное участие в игре, но другие охотники его команды даже не потрудились перебросить ему квоффл. Конечно, он не мог их винить. Сверху он видел, как Фрэнк и Эмма напряженно ищут снитч, и у него возникло ощущение, что Эмма попросту хочет закончить игру как можно скорее.

Северус не заметил, как в него врезался бладжер, стукнув прямо в живот и сбив с метлы. Толпа ахнула, когда Северус чуть не полетел вниз, но сработал инстинкт самосохранения − старый трюк, которому он когда-то научился у самого Темного Лорда, его спас. Безо всякой поддержки Северус вновь взобрался на метлу. После этого толпа на удивление притихла. Даже слишком притихла, по мнению Северуса.

− Что это было, приятель? – крикнул Фрэнк, глядя на друга так, словно только что лицезрел чудо.

− Не уверен, − отозвался Северус, − продолжаем игру.

Похоже, и Фрэнк, и Эмма заметили снитч, поскольку оба понеслись на противоположную сторону поля. У Фрэнка руки были гораздо длиннее, чем у Эммы, потому он ухитрился дотянуться до снитча как раз вовремя, и завершить матч впечатляющей победой Хаффлпаффа.

Толпа приветствовала победителей, но Северус мог думать лишь о том, как он рад, что все закончилось.

− Что с тобой там случилось? – мрачно спросил Регулус, когда они встретились в раздевалке.

− Ты имеешь в виду, кроме того, что я худший охотник в истории игры Слизерина? – усмехнулся Северус, стремительно переодеваясь. 

Иметь дело с командой жестко проигравших ему не слишком хотелось.

− Не прикидывайся, что не понял, Северус, − произнес Регулус. – Мы же все видели, как ты свалился.

− Понятия не имею, о чем ты, − сухо ответил он. – А теперь пойду, побьюсь башкой о стену.

Северус быстро возвратился в замок в одиночестве, поскольку не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Однако лаборатория не была пустой. У него на кровати сидела Лили. Она оторвалась от наматывания на палец пряди волос и посмотрела на Северуса как на незнакомца.

− Как ты добралась сюда так быстро? – Северус был застигнут врасплох злобным блеском в её глазах.

− Я ушла сразу же после твоего маленького… инцидента, − огрызнулась Лили. – Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, поэтому догадалась, что ты сбежишь, чтобы тебя не допрашивали.

− Тут ты права, − в горле Северуса стоял ком.

− Расскажешь, что случилось, или просто снова наврешь и свалишь?

− Лилс, − обиженно ответил он, − ты же знаешь, я никогда от тебя не свалю.

Воспользовавшись моментом, он сел рядом на кровать и порадовался, что она не отодвинулась. 

− Думаю, это были просто случайные чары.

Лили по-прежнему смотрела на него с подозрением. 

− Я думала, такое бывает только с маленькими детьми.

− Может быть, − пожал он плечами. – А может, и нет. Что бы это ни было, я тоже не знаю ответа.

Лили сокрушенно вздохнула.

− Сев, можешь сделать мне одолжение?

− Конечно.

− Расскажи Дамблдору.

− Это и есть твое решение всех проблем? Просто рассказать Дамблдору?

− Разве это не твое решение почти всех проблем? 

− Увы, да, − с сожалением признал Северус.

− Это дает осознать, сколь велико могущество Дамблдора. Дает понять, что было бы, если бы его вдруг не стало.

Северус отвернулся от Лили, пытаясь скрыть чувство стыда.

− Это было бы ужасно, − тихо произнес он. 

_Прим. автора: Мне хотелось бы верить, что гигантского кальмара когда-то подсадил в озеро именно Хагрид, хотя это нигде не подтверждается. Келпи оцениваются Министерством как XXXX и считаются довольно опасными, поскольку обычно они принимают обличье водяной лошади, заманивают в воду ничего не подозревающих путешественников и едят их. Хагрид, скорее всего, полагал, что этот конкретный келпи был столь же безобиден, как любой другой дракон._

_Прим. автора 2: Нам известно лишь то, что и Северус, и Волдеморт могут летать без поддержки. Вероятно, Северуса этому навыку научил именно Волдеморт. В любом случае, мне нравится мысль, что у Северуса есть какой-то «нормальный» страх, поскольку иначе он будет слишком хорош, а я не хочу, чтобы он был МС._


	58. Глава 58. Шестнадцатый день рождения Лили. Часть 2

− Может, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? – попросила Лили.

− Например? – Северус до сих пор чувствовал себя подавленным после её замечания о Дамблдоре.

− Например, кто выиграл? Я же не видела.

− Я думал, ты уже знаешь, − горько ответил Северус. – Нас разделали, и Фрэнк преподнёс Хаффлпаффу победу на блюдечке.

− Боюсь спрашивать, каким был счет?

− Триста двадцать – тридцать.

− Похоже, у Гриффиндора все-таки есть шанс на победу, − весело сказала Лили.

− Почему на тебе до сих пор шарф Хаффлпаффа? – заметил Северус.

− Я хотела поддержать Фрэнка, − сказала она, теребя край шарфа.

− То есть, ты предпочитаешь Фрэнка своему лучшему другу? – Северус нахмурился, но не удержался от ухмылки.

− Ай, заткнись, Сев, − игриво фыркнула Лили. – Тебе насрать на квиддич.

− Это да, − согласился он. – Надеюсь, Эван поправится к матчу против Рейвенкло. Я не создан для всех этих квиддичных дел.

Лили не удержалась и рассмеялась.

− Вообще не создан, впрочем, я тоже.

− Ты еще злишься? – шутливо толкнул её в бок Северус. 

− Ну, может, чуть-чуть, − покачала головой Лили. – По правде говоря, я, скорее, разочарована, чем зла.

− Это же не из-за зелья? – спросил Северус, указывая на потенциально испорченный Волчий аконит. – Потому что, клянусь, это был несчаст…

− Нет, не из-за зелья, − перебила Лили. – Из-за того, что, когда я проснулась сегодня утром, тебя не было рядом с портретом Полной Дамы.

− Оу, − только и мог сказать на это Северус.

− Последние четыре года ты всегда меня ждал в день рождения, чтобы где-нибудь зависнуть, а теперь мне пришлось просто идти на занятия, − недовольно произнесла она.

− Ты говоришь так, словно прогуливать уроки – хорошо, − неодобрительно сказал Северус.

У Лили отвисла челюсть.

− Ты сейчас серьезно?

− Что? Разве что-то не…

− Последние четыре года в мой день рождения, − напомнила Лили, − ты всегда настаивал на том, чтобы забирать меня утром, пропускать занятия, если они были, и развлекаться, а теперь у тебя появились моральные терзания по этому поводу? 

У Северуса не было слов. Спустя годы у него совершенно вылетела из головы их традиция отмечать день рождения подобным образом.

− Я…я… Ты нашла меня спящим, − заикаясь, пробормотал он. – Ну… Я… Я забыл.

− Это я заметила, − кисло ответила она. – Ты меня даже не поздравил.

− Прости, − сладким голосом, совершенно не похожим на его собственный, проворковал Северус. – Иди сюда, я заглажу вину. − Он обнял Лили и поцеловал в щеку. – Ну вот, с днем рождения.

Её щеки залились темным румянцем.

− Сев, ты никогда так не делаешь! – воскликнула она.

− Чего не делаю? – усмехнулся Северус, вставая с кровати. 

− Не целуешь меня, − захихикала она.

− Обещаю исправиться, − он протянул руки, помогая ей встать. – Может, ты что-нибудь хочешь? 

− Держу пари, ты не захочешь снова пробраться со мной в Запретный Лес? – она заиграла бровями.

− Как на втором курсе? – припомнил Северус.

− Ага. А потом мы встретили стадо кентавров, и они сказали, что, если мы не вернемся в школу, то они расскажут все Дамблдору.

− Вот тебе и авантюрный дух, − фыркнул Северус, вдруг подумав, как жалко выглядела их попытка незаметно улизнуть. – Но у меня есть идея. Как насчет того, чтобы взять немного еды из кухни и подняться на Астрономическую башню, как обычно?

− А разве сегодня у нас нет занятий? 

− Нет.

***

Пока все ужинали в Большом зале, Северус и Лили пробрались на кухню.

− Давай, пощекочи грушу, − сказал он, когда они остановились перед портретом. 

Лили повиновалась, и груша превратилась в дверную ручку. Когда она открыла дверь, её встретили члены Юного Ордена, включая новичков и, что было совсем уж удивительно, Эмму и Эвана.

− С днем рождения, Лили! – воскликнули они хором. Уголок кухни был украшен в честь празднования. Стол, за которым они сидели, был завален вкусностями, и домашние эльфы старались всем угодить. 

Лили могла лишь с благоговением взирать на всех пришедших отпраздновать её день рождения.

− Сев, − она ошеломленно повернулась к нему. – Это твоих рук дело? 

− Может быть, − ответил он с искоркой в глазах. 

Лили подбежала к сидящим за столом. 

− Это потрясающе! – воскликнула она, обнимая всех по очереди. – Эван, когда ты выписался?

Рядом с Эваном лежала пара костылей, он тут же прижал указательный палец к губам.

− Технически меня тут нет, − прошептал он. – Мадам Помфри не знает, что я здесь.

− Не скажу ни слова, − шепнула Лили. – Я так рада тебя видеть!

− Кто хочет сливочного пива? – подал голос Поттер. – Мы с Хвостом утащили запас из Хогсмида!

Северус не сразу сообразил, что на праздник пришли Сириус и Петтигрю. Пока Лили разговаривала с каждым, Северус уселся между Ремусом и Регулусом. 

− Спасибо, Хортон, − Регулус выхватил у домовика несколько откупоренных бутылок. – Ребята, познакомьтесь с Хортоном. Он очень милый эльф.

На присутствующих взирал робкий молодой домовик с ярко-голубыми глазами.

− Здравствуйте, господа, − застенчиво сказал Хортон.

− Привет, Хортон, − помахали ему Северус и Ремус. – Спасибо за пиво.

− К вашим услугам, господа, − поклонился эльф и поспешил на кухню помогать сородичам.

− У нас дома тоже есть домовой эльф, − сказал Регулус. – Его зовут Кричер, он уже очень старый и немного капризный, но мне он все равно нравится.

Северус помнил Кричера по прошлой жизни, и помнил в основном как злобного старого домовика с манией превосходства. 

− А у меня никогда не было домового эльфа, − произнес Ремус. – Но они кажутся мне просто чудесными созданиями.

− Так и есть, − кивнул Регулус. – Если будешь хорошо с ними обращаться, они станут тебе самыми преданными друзьями.

− Северус, − окликнул Фрэнк с другого конца стола. – Я получил то, что ты просил.

− Отлично! – обрадовался он. – А куда ты его дел?

− Вон там, − Фрэнк указал на накрытый простыней предмет на другом столе. – Сходить?

− Погоди. Сперва я кое-что сделаю. Ремус, − позвал Северус, встав, − пойдем со мной.

Ремус сообразил, о чем пойдет речь. Вместе они укрылись в укромном уголке кухни, где их никто не мог заметить. Из внутреннего кармана Северус вынул склянку с Волчьим аконитом.

− Возьми, − сказал он, вручая её Ремусу. – Если все получится, я дам тебе и остальные. Их нужно принимать ежедневно до следующего полнолуния. 

Ремус откупорил флакон и принюхался.

− Пахнет отвратительно, − признался он. – Оно и должно дымить?

− Наверное, − пожал плечами Северус. – Есть лишь один способ это выяснить.

− А что, если я отравлюсь? – в глазах Ремуса мелькнул страх.

− Ремус, − серьезно произнес Северус. – Я думал о том, чтобы приготовить кучу противоядий, а потом сообразил, зачем они нужны, когда я могу просто запихнуть тебе безоар в глотку?

Ремус еще раз взглянул на зелье, поколебался, а затем поднес пузырек к губам и залпом проглотил содержимое.

− Это было отвратительно, − с чувством прокомментировал он.

Северус пристально на него взглянул, но ничего плохого не увидел. С облегчением он подумал, что, наверное, белена все же ничего не испортила.

− Еще одно, прежде, чем мы вернемся, Ремус, − Северус забрал у него пустой пузырек. – Я хочу присутствовать при твоем превращении.

− Ты в этом уверен? – спросил он.

− Вовсе нет, − честно ответил Северус. – Но я должен выяснить, сработало мое зелье или нет.

− Тогда придумаем что-нибудь ближе к полнолунию. А сейчас давай вернемся.

Лили весело болтала со всеми за столом, когда Северус и Ремус подошли к столу.

− Лилс, − позвал Северус. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Он вытащил два пакета, хранившиеся на полке рядом с запасами трав. 

− Да, я спрятал их тут на случай, если тебе станет слишком любопытно.

Он протянул ей тяжелый сверток, присланный Эрвином. Лили восторженно взглянула на посылку. Потеряв всякое терпение, она разорвала упаковку. Подарком оказались собрания сочинений Эдгара По и Говарда Лавкрафта.

− Да! – радостно воскликнула Лили. – Я так давно просила маму с папой их мне купить.

− А что это? – спросила Алиса. – Кто такие По и Лавкрафт?

Лили передала ей тяжелые книги.

− Два замечательных маггловских автора, − ответила она, все еще сияя от счастья. – Я должна написать родителям благодарственное письмо.

− Я требую речь! – завопил Регулус.

− Зачем мне произносить речь? – в замешательстве спросил Северус.

− Ну ты же не просто так собрал нас всех здесь, − объяснил Регулус. – Потому я хотел бы услышать речь. 

Северус хотел возразить, но было поздно. Взгляды присутствующих были устремлены на него.

− Ну… − застенчиво произнес он, почесывая руку и пытаясь бороться с неловкостью. – Надеюсь, что смогу. 

Северус был единственным, кто стоял. Он посмотрел на Лили, которая с нетерпением ждала его совершенно не подготовленную речь.

− Я бы хотел сказать тост, − начал Северус, поднимая сливочное пиво. – За Лили Эванс. – Остальные подняли бутылки. – Мы дружим уже… семь лет? – в голове Северуса крутились даты. – Как знают большинство присутствующих, последние два месяца были для меня чистым адом. Я хотел сделать для тебя нечто особенное потому, что таким образом хотел сказать тебе «спасибо». – У Лили заблестели глаза, и Северус понял, что она знает, к чему он ведет. – Спасибо тебе за то, что взяла меня в свой дом, когда я потерял семью, а также за то, что… − неожиданно у него в горле встал ком. – Спасибо за то, что не отреклась от меня, когда я сам отрекался от себя. 

Северус поставил свое пиво, а Лили встала из-за стола, чтобы обнять его.

− Я никогда от тебя не отрекусь, − прошептала она, чтобы слышал только он. – Обещаю.  
Северус успел смахнуть слезу, прежде чем выпустил её из объятий.

− А еще у меня есть для тебя подарок, − как можно небрежнее сказал он. 

С той же полки, на которой хранился подарок от её родителей, он достал плоский квадратный пакет, принесенный совой. Лили разорвала упаковку, увидела новенькую пластинку и ахнула, прочитав название.

− Это та самая группа AC/DC, о которой Сириус и Регулус говорили на уроке музыки? – спросила Лили.

Оба Блэка с жадностью уставились на пластинку.

− Неужели он в самом деле… − пробормотал Сириус выглядевшему сокрушенным Поттеру.

Фрэнк воспользовался случаем, чтобы показать скрываемый граммофон.

− Та-даааам! Профессор МакГонагалл была так добра, что одолжила его мне.

У Лили, казалось, не было слов, поэтому Северус подвел ее к граммофону и велел поставить иглу на пластинку.

− Сев, это великолепно! – восторженно воскликнула Лили, когда граммофон магическим образом начал играть. – Спасибо!

Когда заиграл альбом AC/DC High Voltage, все присутствующие подняли пиво и провели вечер, полный веселья и смеха. 

Война была временно забыта.


	59. Глава 59. Возвращение Дамблдора в Хогвартс

Февраль сменил январь. В воскресенье Фрэнк и Лили, как обычно проводили собрание Юного Ордена. Втайне Северус надеялся, что после вечеринки Сириус и Петтигрю тоже решат к нему присоединиться. Но не тут-то было. Эван тоже вернулся. После побега крайне расстроенная мадам Помфри его выписала. Однако он пока не был в состоянии вести занятия по окклюменции. 

Из хорошего: в замок возвратился Дамблдор, а это значило, что в следующий понедельник Северус сможет с ним встретиться.

Насколько это было возможно, он старался сопровождать Эвана в течение дня. Единственное, что Северусу показалось странным: Эван и Эмма и почти не проводили время вместе, потому что после последнего занятия Эван прятался в темный угол библиотеки и закапывался в домашку. И все же Северус не собирался сдаваться, пока не найдет ответы на свои вопросы.

Пока Лили в компании Фрэнка изучала какие-то лекарственные сборы по Травологии в библиотеке, Северус, оставив Эвана, направился в лаборатории, чтобы поработать над некоторыми зельями. На обратном пути он столкнулся с профессором МакГонагалл и подал ей знак. 

− Полагаю, наше маленькое квиддичное пари окончено, − произнес он.

МакГонагалл огляделась по сторонам, дабы убедиться, что никто не подслушивает.

− Полагаю, что да, мистер Снейп, − согласилась она. – Не припомню соглашения о присоединении к действующей команде во время пари.

− Я тоже, − сказал Северус, − и все же я выиграл, несмотря на то, что вступил в команду Слизерина.

В глазах МакГонагалл появился слабый огонек.

− Мистер Снейп, хотя я не уверена, что вашу победу можно считать законной, учитывая обстоятельства, я никак не смогу научить вас, как стать анимагом, пока вы не достигнете совершеннолетия.

МакГонагалл в своем репертуаре, подумал Северус. Всегда способная найти лазейки в строгих правилах, которые якобы соблюдает. Возможно, именно поэтому её определили в Гриффиндор, а в не Рейвенкло.

− Понятно, профессор, − кивнул Северус. – Помимо этого, Министерство никогда бы не этого не позволило, не будь у меня веской причины, а у меня её, по правде говоря, нет.

− Тогда вам лучше начать над ней думать, мистер Снейп, − в глазах МакГонагалл вспыхнула искорка. – Хорошего дня.

− Вам также, профессор, − ответил Северус, прежде, чем она ушла, и направился в лабораторию.

Он задумался, не стоит ли рассказать Дамблдору о способности летать без метлы, но, зная директора, усомнился в уместности. Когда-то Темный Лорд пытался научить этому навыку всех наиболее приближенных к нему Пожирателей Смерти, но попытки были тщетны, а преуспел один Северус.

А еще он знал, что Дамблдор собирается либо показать еще одно воспоминание, либо поделиться полученной в Министерстве информацией. После обеда Северус направился в кабинет Дамблдора, где его вновь встретили с кружкой горячего чая.

− Рад, что вы вернулись, директор, − садясь, сказал он.

− Честно говоря, я тоже этому рад, − признался Дамблдор. Чувствовалось, что он порядочно устал от Министерства. – За эти несколько дней произошло нечто важное?

− И даже не одно, − ответил Северус. – Мне удалось создать зелье «Волчий аконит» для Ремуса Люпина, теперь он ежедневно принимает его до следующего полнолуния.

− Я так понимаю, вы хотите взглянуть на плоды своей работы? – спросил Дамблдор.

− Да, − кивнул Северус. – Кроме того, я хочу рискнуть и присоединиться к нему в Визжащей Хижине, когда настанет день.

− Отрадно видеть, что вы верите в свои зельеварские таланты, Северус, − улыбнулся Дамблдор, − но обещайте, что не пойдете туда один. 

− Конечно, − заверил он.

− Еще что-нибудь, о чем мне нужно знать?

− Не особенно, − ответил Северус. – Я заменил Эвана Розье в команде по квиддичу после случившегося в Хогсмиде. Думаю, нет нужды говорить, что больше я туда ни ногой.

− Не такой уж вы и командный игрок? – спросил Дамблдор.

− Абсолютно нет, − подтвердил Северус. – Кстати, почему Мальсибер и Эйвери продолжают ходить в школу?

Дамблдор принялся вертеть в руках кружку.

− Признаюсь, я подумывал об отчислении, но потом напомнил себе, что если бы пошел на это, им бы фактически пришлось пойти в услужение к лорду Волдеморту. А пока они учатся в школе, их можно удержать от соблазна присоединиться к Пожирателям Смерти. 

− Полагаю, вы правы, я тоже присматриваю за Эваном Розье. И пытаюсь выяснить, что же разыскивали Беллатрикс Блэк и Люциус Малфой, поскольку они ясно дали понять, что разгадка кроется в нем.

− Вы преуспели? 

− Пока нет, но я не сдаюсь, − ответил Северус. – Сэр, вы не возражаете, если я спрошу, что вы делали в Министерстве?

− Как вам, наверное, известно, в Министерстве сейчас назревает небольшой кризис.

− Они имеют дело с проникновением? – с любопытством спросил Северус.

− Все больше и больше Пожирателей бродят среди сотрудников Министерства без их ведома, − печально кивнул Дамблдор. – Раз в два дня происходит минимум один арест. 

− А о Люциусе Малфое у вас есть какие-нибудь известия?

− Нет, к сожалению, − покачал головой директор. – Мистер Малфой стремительно завоевывает важный статус в Министерстве, и Крауч поддерживает его в случае необходимости.

− Скорее, покупает статус в Министерстве, − пробормотал Северус себе под нос.

− Я так понимаю, вы уже получили сообщение от мистера Эванса? – спросил Дамблдор, игнорируя его недовольство.

− Да, и могу с уверенностью предположить, что вы также с ним контактируете?

− Вполне обоснованное предположение, − ответил Дамблдор. – Также могу сказать, что нет никаких известий о вашем отце. Все, что нам известно: он в тюрьме, трезвый, но по-прежнему не помнит, как очутился в городе после того, что сделал с вашей матерью и с вами.

Северус взглянул на свои руки.

− Как думаете, Альбус, мы когда-нибудь найдем ответ? – мрачно спросил он.

− Боюсь, на этот вопрос я не могу ответить, − сказал Дамблдор, − но у меня есть и хорошие новости, если хотите их услышать.

− Было бы очень кстати, − кивнул Северус.

− Мне удалось разыскать кольцо Гонтов, которое мы видели в воспоминании. Оно по-прежнему спрятано в доме, откуда его украл Риддл, защищенное очень мощными заклинаниями.

− Сэр, вы верите, что сможете его вернуть? – поинтересовался Северус.

− Нескоро, − с оттенком разочарования ответил Дамблдор. – Я предлагаю вам отправиться туда вместе со мной после окончания школы в этом году. Я абсолютно уверен, что до той поры кольцо никуда не денется.

− Это лишь начало, − произнес он со слабой улыбкой.

− Северус, я впервые даю вам задание, − Дамблдор поставил на стол пустую кружку.

− Какое же, сэр?

− Мне нужно, чтобы вы поговорили с профессором Слагхорном, и нашли способ добыть определенные воспоминания.

Северус выпрямился, заинтересованный словами директора.

− Как вы, наверное, знаете, профессор Слагхорн – один из немногих учителей, кто преподавал в бытность Тома Реддла студентом. И поддерживал с ним дружеские отношения.

− Вы имеете в виду, что профессор Слагхорн может знать о Темном Лорде нечто особенное, что нам неизвестно? – уточнил Северус.

− Именно, − кивнул Дамблдор, − а ваша задача: выяснить, что же это.

− Слегка расплывчато, вам так не кажется? – Северус был слегка озадачен таинственным поручением.

− Боюсь, что так, − ответил Дамблдор. – Вам же известна слабость профессора Слагхорна к особо талантливым и влиятельным людям. Не удивлюсь, если однажды он рассказал Риддлу что-то лишнее о том, о чем вообще не должен был говорить. 

− Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, сэр, − сказал он, понятия не имея, как начать разговор о Темном Лорде со Слагхорном, не спугнув его.

− Я в вас верю, Северус, − искренне напутствовал его Дамблдор. – Хотя я не жду, что к следующей неделе уже появятся воспоминания, все же хочу пригласить вас на следующий сеанс.

− А что именно мы будем делать, сэр?

− Я хочу встретиться с вами на опушке Запретного леса, возле хижины Хагрида после занятий. Там-то я и поведаю вам о своем плане.

Северус в замешательстве взглянул на директора, но тот не стал уточнять.

− Полагаю, мне пора, − Северус допил чай и встал из-за стола.

Он уже собирался открыть дверь, как услышал голос Дамблдора:

− И еще, Северус, в следующий раз, когда захотите устроить вечеринку на кухне, хотя бы убедитесь, что прислуга вас не слышит. 

По блеску в глазах Дамблдора Северус понял, что старик вовсе не сердится. Тем не менее, его щеки окрасил румянец. 

− Обещаю, в следующий раз будем потише, сэр.

− Вот и славно, − согласился Дамблдор. – А теперь можете идти.

***

− Как все прошло? – спросила Лили, увидев входящего в лабораторию Северуса. Она стояла рядом с котлом Феликс Фелицис и медленно помешивала зелье. – Тебе удалось поговорить о случившемся во время матча?

− Очень коротко, − ответил Северус, усаживаясь рядом. – Мы обсудили несколько тем, в то числе происходящее в Министерстве. – Северус вкратце поведал ей все, о чем говорил с Дамблдором, кроме задания по извлечению воспоминаний у Слагхорна.

− Значит, Малфой в принципе неприкосновенен, − с отвращением произнесла Лили. – Тогда мы никогда не узнаем, что ему было нужно.

− Все, что я могу – следить за Эваном, − пожал плечами Северус. – Вдруг он проболтается?

− Надеюсь, − грустно произнесла Лили, − поскольку с Эммой они, кажется, официально расстались. Сразу после ужина, − добавила она. – Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое и дали спокойно писать. Думаю, для Эммы это переломный момент.

Северус прикрыл глаза, обдумывая услышанное. Эван все больше и больше походил на него в прошлой жизни, кроме того, что Эван боролся против идеалов Темного Лорда, а не за то, чтобы быть принятым Пожирателями, как это делал в свое время Северус. Из задумчивости его вывел голос Лили.

− Как тебе, Сев? – спросила она, указав на Феликс Фелицис.

− Думаю, пока все идет хорошо, − одобрительно кивнул он. – Разве что тебе стоит слегка помассировать запястье после долгого перемешивания. У тебя жестковатые движения.

− Должна сказать, − Лили отложила лопатку и принялась массировать запястье, − что я рада тому, как хорошо ты справляешься, несмотря на все случившееся с тобой за последние несколько месяцев. 

− Спасибо, − смущенно пробормотал Северус.

− Я серьезно, − продолжила Лили. – После всего, что тебе пришлось пережить, нужно очень много сил, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Думаю, это очень смело.

Северус наклонился и положил голову ей на плечо.

− Всем этим я обязан тебе.


	60. Глава 60. Доверившись, закрыть глаза

Дважды после занятий Северус пытался поговорить со Слагхорном, но это оказалось куда сложнее, чем он думал. В основном потому, что после урока студенты должны были быстро вымыть и привести в порядок рабочие места, и спешить на следующее занятие. Хорошо, что Дамблдор не требовал предоставить воспоминание как можно скорее. Северус подумал, что, если Слагхорн в ближайшее время организует Слаг-вечеринку, это будет лучшая возможность уговорить его. 

К воскресенью Эван смог начать обучать Юный Орден окклюменции. Точнее, объяснить теорию окклюменции, поскольку она считается исключительно сложной отраслью магии. До сих пор Северусу не приходилось совать нос в чужие мысли, и это его вполне устраивало.

Именно Лили удалось загнать Эвана в угол и завязать разговор о его отношениях с Эммой. Ей удалось вытянуть из него не слишком много, кроме того, что он раздражен тем, что Эмма без конца печется о его благополучии. А когда Лили затронула тему происшествия в Хогсмиде, Эван, не сказав ни слова, повернулся и ушел.

Однако единственное, что волновало Северуса к понедельнику – это планы директора на пребывание в Запретном лесу.

− Планируешь встречу с Дамблдором? – спросил Хагрид.

Северус только что пришел в хижину после урока Древних Рун.

− Да, − кивнул он, озираясь в поисках директора. – Ты пойдешь с нами в лес?

− Не сегодня, − ответил Хагрид. – Я должен лишь убедиться, что вы оба вернетесь до наступления темноты.

− Как думаешь, что задумал Дамблдор? – спросил Северус, все еще несколько сбитый с толку ситуацией.

− Не знаю, − пожал плечами Хагрид. – Но что бы это ни было, наверняка у него есть на то веская причина.

Вдалеке Северус увидел приближающегося Дамблдора. Облаченный в темно-пурпурный плащ в лучах зимнего солнца, он всегда умел произвести впечатление. Однако, когда он приблизился, Северус заметил, что старик что-то несет на плече.

− Добрый день, директор, − вежливо произнес он.

− Добрый день, Северус, − с улыбкой ответил Дамблдор.

Судя по скрипу за спиной, Хагрид скрылся в хижине, то есть, это означало, что даже он не должен знать о намерениях Дамблдора.

− Сэр, не возражаете, если я спрошу, для чего вы принесли кухонное полотенце? – Северус забеспокоился, не начались ли у старика возрастные проблемы. 

− Просто следуйте за мной, − только и сказал Дамблдор, направляясь в лес. Северус молча подчинился. – В последние несколько недель, − сказал он, сворачивая полотенце, − я обратил внимание, что у вас, кажется, имеются кое-какие проблемы с доверием. 

Северуса замутило при виде полотенца.

− Честно говоря, сэр, когда вы вызвались быть моим психологом, я не ожидал, что получу настоящую психологическую помощь. 

− Я должен был убедиться, нужна ли она вам, − ответил Дамблдор, держа перед собой полотенце. – Оказывается, еще как нужна. 

− Если вы хотите завязать мне глаза, боюсь, я вынужден отказаться, − слегка скиснув, ответил Северус.

Сама мысль о походе через лес с завязанными глазами вызывала у него мысль о побеге в замок, но он остался. Любопытство узнать намерения Дамблдора пересилило страх. 

− Почему вас это так пугает, Северус? 

Честно говоря, над ответом на этот вопрос пришлось долго думать.

− Потому, что в вопросах безопасности я полагаюсь на зрение, сэр, − неуверенно ответил он.

Уголки рта Дамблдора чуть приподнялись, будто он ожидал такого ответа.

− Это вполне логично, − произнес он, − я думаю, что вы полагаетесь на зрение из-за матери.

− Какое отношение к этому имеет моя мать? – нахмурился Северус.

− Поскольку ваша мать не могла слышать, естественно, она полагалась на свое зрение, и, вполне вероятно, вы следуете её примеру.

− А чего пытаетесь добиться вы, завязав мне глаза? – резко спросил Северус.

− Вы мне не доверяете? – спросил Дамблдор, не в силах скрыть разочарование во взгляде.

Северус кусал губы слишком долго для лжи.

− Я затрудняюсь с тем, чтобы определить, − наконец, признался он, − до какой степени я могу или не могу вам доверять.

− Завязывая вам глаза, − объяснил Дамблдор, − я забираю то единственное, на что вы полагаетесь, и прошу довериться мне, чтобы я провел вас через лес.

Северус стремительно огляделся, анализируя ситуацию. Хижина Хагрида теперь была скрыта парой толстых деревьев.

− Я постараюсь, − наконец, сдался он. – Но не могу обещать, что не сниму повязку, куда бы вы меня ни повели. 

Дамблдор понимающе кивнул.

− Закройте глаза, Северус, и постарайтесь расслабиться, − сказал он, поднося полотенце к его лицу.

Северус подчинился, но не удержался и сжал руки в кулаки. Когда мир вокруг потемнел, Северус про себя вновь и вновь повторял, что, если станет слишком страшно, он может просто снять повязку.

− Вы что-нибудь видите? – спросил Дамблдор.

− Слеп, как летучая мышь, − Северус покачал головой. Дрожь в голосе выдала его страх.

− Хорошо, − удовлетворенно сказал Дамблдор. – Тогда следуйте за мной на звук моего голоса.

Из-за неровной лесной почвы было сложно держать равновесие.

− Не могли бы вы сказать, куда мы идем? – нервно спросил Северус, пытаясь не спотыкаться о несуществующие ветки.

− Никуда конкретно, − ответил Дамблдор.

− Мне не нравится мысль, что пункта назначения нет как такового, − огрызнулся Северус.

− Нет никакой определенной цели, − спокойно сказал Дамблдор, − кроме последующего возвращения в замок. Скажите мне, Северус, как у вас идут дела с мисс Эванс?

− Это вообще-то немного личное, вам так не кажется? – усмехнулся Северус, не в силах сохранить невозмутимость.

− Когда вы пришли ко мне в первый раз в начале учебного года, это не казалось таким уж личным, − ответил Дамблдор.

Северус почувствовал, как по спине пробежала холодная дрожь.

− Думаю, у нас все в порядке, − с трудом выговорил он. – Она меня не ненавидит. Уже что-то. – Наверное, Дамблдор слишком долго тянул с ответом, поскольку сейчас он чувствовал, что близок к нервному срыву. – Пожалуйста, продолжайте говорить со мной.

− Вы ощущаете, как накатывает паника, Северус? – с беспокойством спросил Дамблдор. 

По звуку голоса стало ясно, что он стоит перед ним, и Северус остановился.

− Я не уверен, − он дрожал от холода. – Я не знаю, где я. 

Дамблдор положил руку на плечо Северуса.

− Я здесь, − произнес он мягко, но твердо, − постарайтесь прислушаться к происходящему вокруг. 

– Не знаю, что меня окружает. Не знаю, что у меня за спиной, что таится в этом лесу.

− Ничего не таится, Северус, − произнес Дамблдор. – Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы мне поверили.

Северус лишь покачал головой. Темнота, с которой он боролся, медленно побеждала его рассудок. Подсознательно он начал чесаться, желание сорвать повязку становилось все сильнее, будто она была единственным источником тьмы внутри него.

− Пожалуйста, не вредите себе, Северус, − Дамблдор мягко развел его руки в стороны. – Прежде, чем я сниму повязку, не могли бы вы сказать, что слышите?

− Не знаю, − процедил сквозь зубы Северус. – Я слышу громкий скрип и звук падающих ветвей, еще что-то вдалеке, и это меня пугает, поскольку я не знаю, что приближается.

− Сейчас я сниму повязку, − предупредил Дамблдор. – Открывайте глаза медленно, чтобы привыкнуть к свету.

Хотя Северус еще не открыл глаза, но ощутил проникновение солнечных лучей сквозь веки. И сама мысль, что он больше не слеп, его чуть-чуть успокоила.

− Вы можете сказать, где мы? – спросил Дамблдор.

Когда Северус осторожно открыл глаза, то обратил внимание, что хижина Хагрида находится лишь в нескольких шагах от того места, где они стоят.

− Мы не уходили с опушки? – произнес Северус, устыдившись того, что напугавшие его звуки, оказывается, доносились всего лишь из хижины Хагрида. 

− Не уходили, − подтвердил Дамблдор. – Вы разглядываете именно тот клочок леса, сквозь который мы прошли.

На опушке росло совсем мало деревьев. Земля была покрыта старыми листьями, ветками и местами снегом, но страшного не было ничего.

− И это все? – ошарашенно спросил Северус. – Мы ходили здесь? 

− Это все, − повторил Дамблдор. Повернувшись к Северусу, он заглянул ему прямо в глаза. – Я не могу просить вас сразу же довериться мне, но я хочу, чтобы вы осознали: внутри вас живет страх, которому нет места.

Думать об этом было больно. Хождение по опушке вслепую довело его почти до безумия.

− Я хочу повторить это на следующей неделе, − сказал Дамблдор. – Если хотите, можете обсудить это с мисс Эванс. Думаю, она хотела бы знать, что происходит в душе её друга.

***

− То есть, он в самом деле завязал тебе глаза кухонным полотенцем? – спросила Лили, вынимая гитару из футляра.

− Да, потом я испугался, но затем узнал, что мы никогда не углублялись в лес, − ответил Северус, настраивая свой бас.

− Должна признаться, − сказала Лили, − я действительно рада, что Дамблдор не просто ведет с тобой заумные беседы у себя в кабинете.

− Просто я не люблю подобных столкновений с собой, − раздраженно пояснил Северус.

Лили опустила гитару на подставку и подошла к нему.

− По-моему, это хорошо, − сказала она. – Как бы трудно это ни было.

Лили забрала у него бас и положила на кровать.

− Ты не против? – она сделала шаг вперед и нежно накрыла его глаза. – Ты бы боялся, если бы во тьму тебя вела я? – спросила она. 

Северус накрыл её ладони своими и ощутил тепло её рук. Он слышал её тихое дыхание и уловил знакомый терпкий запах.

− Я всегда последую за тобой во тьму.


	61. Глава 61. Прерванный монолог Джеймса Поттера

− Я собираюсь попытаться еще раз, − уверенно заявил Поттер.

− Сохатый, может, просто дай ей передышку? – проворчал Петтигрю. – Слишком самоуверенные люди никому не нравятся.

− Знаешь что, Хвост, − раздраженно ответил Поттер. – Может, тебе стоит…

− Кхм-кхм… − перебил Северус очень похожим на Амбридж тоном. – Вы не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь?

За обедом четверка Мародеров оживленно разговаривала, вернее, болтал только Поттер о том, что хочет вновь пригласить Лили на свидание.

Поначалу Северус старался не обращать на это внимание, радуясь, что Лили делает домашку в библиотеке с Мэри. Однако назойливость Поттера начала действовать ему на нервы.  


Северус сел рядом с Ремусом, не дожидаясь ответа, и взглянул в глаза Джеймсу.

− Скажи-ка, Поттер, – выплюнул он, − с чего это ты так рвешься пригласить Лили на свидание?

− А тебе какое дело, Снейп? – набычился Джеймс.

− Лили моя подруга, − заявил Северус, собрав все самообладание. – Будучи её другом, я чувствую себя обязанным защищать её от тех, кого она не хочет видеть рядом. Например, от людей вроде тебя.

− А с чего ты взял, что она не хочет, чтобы я был рядом? – сердито отозвался Поттер. – К твоему сведению, мы прекрасно ладим!

− Расскажи-ка, Поттер, − Северус наклонился к нему. – Что именно в Лили тебя так заинтриговало?

Джеймс медлил с ответом, по мнению Северуса, слишком долго.

− Ну, она хорошенькая и…

− И все? – перебил Северус, закатив глаза. – Это первое, что тебе пришло в голову? Что она хорошенькая…

− Ну да, − усмехнулся Поттер. – А еще умная и забавная.

Северус не мог не взглянуть на Джеймса почти с сочувствием.

− Ты такой пустышка, − произнес он, пытаясь подавить смех. – И это все, что ты в ней видишь?

− Я просто хочу узнать её получше, − ответил Поттер. – Неужели хотеть пойти на свидание с ней с этой целью так странно?

Сириус, который прислушивался к разговору со всё возрастающим беспокойством, решил, что с него хватит.

− Знаешь что, Снейп, − рявкнул он, − если ты и вправду так заботишься об Эванс, как болтаешь, почему бы тебе самому не пригласить её на свидание?

Теперь Северус не смог удержаться от смеха.

− Видишь ли, Блэк, в отличие от твоего надменного дружка, мне не надо приглашать Лили на свидание, чтобы узнать её получше.

− А разве это не так делается? – подал голос Петтигрю, явно старающийся не ввязываться в спор, поскольку все еще ел. – Ходить на свидания. Знакомиться поближе.

− Дело в том, Поттер, − Северус проигнорировал Питера, − что я и Лили связаны на таком уровне, которого вам с ней никогда не достигнуть. 

− Что это значит? – нахмурившись, спросил Поттер.

− Это значит, − ответил Северус, − что, в отличие от тебя, мы с Лили выросли вместе. Мы познакомились по чистой случайности, когда нам было по девять лет, мне посчастливилось своими глазами увидеть, как она из маленькой девочки превратилась в прекрасную леди. − Джеймс уставился на Северуса в замешательстве. – Поттер, − продолжил он, − я хочу сказать, что, независимо от того, сколько у тебя с ней будет свиданий, неважно, что она расскажет о себе, ты никогда не узнаешь её так, как я.

− Ты правда думаешь, что меня это волнует? – фыркнул Поттер. – Я не ищу «эмоциональных связей», как ты, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Северусу очень хотелось схватить его за воротник рубашки и хорошенько стукнуть о стул. Но он решил сдержаться и крепко вцепился пальцами в скамью. И лишь покачал головой.

− Поттер, сделай мне одолжение, − Северус постарался сказать это осторожно, не огрызаясь. – Просто оставь её в покое.

− Серьезно, Снейп, − ответил Поттер, − я просто хочу пригласить её на свидание. Я же не навязываюсь силой.

− Не могли бы вы двое остановиться? – вмешался Ремус. – Сохатый, как сказал Северус, не будь пустышкой. – А ты, Северус, не решай за Лили. 

Снейп прищурился, переведя взгляд на Ремуса.

− Я и не решаю.

Ремус встал из-за стола.

− Ступай за мной, Северус, − потребовал он.

− И куда же? – в замешательстве спросил Северус.

− У нас скоро Уход за Магическими Существами, − надевая плащ, ответил Ремус. – Так что просто ступай за мной. 

Оставив за столом троих растерянных Мародеров, Северус и Ремус направились к выходу. 

– Извини за Джеймса.

− Кто ты такой, чтобы извиняться за глупость своего друга? – спросил Северус.

− Кто-то ведь должен, − ответил Ремус. 

Вместо павильона, в котором проходили занятия по Уходу за Магическими Существами, он направился к полю для квиддича. 

− Только не говори, что ты собрался прогулять урок, − произнес Северус.

− А что если собрался? – ответил Ремус. – Ты пойдешь со мной?

Северус взглянул на сторожевую башню, в которой они зависли несколько месяцев назад.

− Пойду, − сказал он.

Когда они оба сели на скамейку, Ремус вынул из кармана куртки пачку сигарет и предложил Северусу. 

− Если не хочешь, не заставляй себя.

− Надо же, я думал, ты не из таких, Ремус, − Северус неохотно взял сигарету и поджег.

Ремус прикурил от маггловской зажигалки.

− Я предпочитаю курить наедине, − признался он.

− Отрадно слышать, что в моем присутствии ты все равно что один, − сухо ответил Северус.

− Ты отлично знаешь, что я имею в виду, − рыкнул Ремус.

− Зачем ты привел меня сюда? – поинтересовался Северус. – Поскольку другой причины, кроме как поделиться чем-то личным, я придумать не могу.

− И да, и нет, − ответил Ремус. – Я… − он замолчал, будто боясь того, что хотел сказать.

− Выкладывай как на духу, − посоветовал Северус. – Нам же не надо присматривать за шишугами. 

Ремус выпустил дым из легких и взял себя в руки.

− Честно говоря, Северус, я… я очень завидую тому, что есть у вас с Лили.

Северус воспользовался моментом, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть Ремуса. Без друзей он всегда вел себя совершенно иначе. Держался скромнее, но был и более неуверенным в себе.

− Лили не моя девушка, − пояснил Северус.

− Вы ведете себя как пара, − фыркнул Ремус.

Северус не мог не ощутить легкий жар.

− Мы с Лили не вместе.

− Как бы вы это ни называли, я просто надеюсь, что однажды встречу кого-то похожего, − попытался улыбнуться Ремус.

Северус вспомнил прежнюю жизнь, вспомнил, как Ремус связался с этой невероятно неуклюжей Тонкс и у них родился сын. Он не мог рассказать об этом, но хотелось так или иначе успокоить Ремуса.

− Ты привел убедительный аргумент, − продолжил Люпин. – Против Джеймса.

− Какой же? – горько спросил Северус. – Что он тупица или что он пустышка?

− Это так, − Ремус пожал плечами, не подтверждая и не отрицая, − но я имел в виду то, что он никогда не узнает Лили, как ты.

− Но это правда, − ответил Северус. Лили завладела его разумом, и он не удержался от легкой улыбки. – Она так долго была частью моей жизни, что я не представляю себя без неё.

Конечно, это была ложь, поскольку Северус прекрасно знал, какова жизнь без Лили. Это существование не стоило того, чтобы жить в темноте.

− Пятнадцатого, − Ремус поскреб горло. – В следующее воскресенье будет полнолуние, ты хотел за мной понаблюдать.

− Конечно, − ответил Северус. – Мне нужно знать, подействовало ли мое зелье.

− Тогда я спрошу друзей, смогут ли они проводить и… − Ремус сглотнул, − защитить тебя, если что-то пойдет не так.

Северус бросил на него кислый взгляд.

− Ты уверен, что они пойдут на это после небольшого инцидента в прошлом году?

− Они сделают это ради меня, − судя по интонации, Ремус вовсе не был в этом уверен.

− Хорошо, что я достаточно искусен, когда дело касается самообороны, − ответил Северус. – Я учился у лучших.

Ремус густо покраснел, вероятно, решив, что Северус намекает на то, что ему пришлось научиться защищаться от безжалостной травли Мародеров. 

− Ты придешь на собрание Юного Ордена? – спросил Северус, чтобы сменить тему.

− Думаю, да, − ответил Ремус. – Хотя тогда я, наверное, буду выжат как лимон. Хочешь еще сигарету?

Северус взял одну и зажег щелчком пальцев.

− Где ты этому научился? – спросил Ремус, удивляясь способности Северуса использовать беспалочковую магию.

− Вообще-то меня научила Лили, − не без гордости ответил Северус. – Хочешь покажу?

− Да, давай, − с энтузиазмом отозвался Ремус. – Выглядит довольно круто.

Он довольно легко ухватил суть.

− Я впервые использовал беспалочковую магию, − по тону Ремуса было ясно, что он собой гордится. – Чисто из любопытства, Северус, − осторожно спросил он, − но что такого ты видишь в Лили, чего не замечает Джеймс?

− Смело с твоей стороны спрашивать меня об этом, − ответил Северус, − но я буду с тобой честен.

Он выдохнул дым из легких и заговорил о первом, что пришло в голову.

− Видишь ли, когда я впервые встретил Лили, нам было по девять лет, она разозлилась на меня за то, что я назвал её ведьмой. Она думала, что я её обзываю, и убежала. – При воспоминании об этом на губах Северуса появилась улыбка. – Я думал, что больше никогда её не увижу, но несколько дней спустя она пришла, извинилась и спросила, правду ли я сказал. Именно тогда я осознал, какой она может быть всепрощающей.

Северус смотрел на поле для квиддича, но мысли его блуждали где-то далеко.

− Продолжай, − подбодрил его Ремус. – Должно же быть что-то еще.

− Ну, когда я впервые увиделся с её родителями, они, хотя тогда я этого не понимал, приняли меня таким, какой я был. Едва я переступил порог её дома, Лили и её семья приняли меня как родного.

− И теперь ты действительно живешь с ними, − заметил Ремус.

− По вине трагических обстоятельств, − печально ответил Северус, − но все же… А когда она узнала, что моя мать глухая, первое, что она сделала – потратила невероятно много времени, чтобы научиться с ней общаться. Она оставалась со мной на берегу реки, стремясь сделать правильно каждый жест. Тогда я осознал, сколь она терпелива. 

Северус не мог удержаться от улыбки, мысленно перебирая в памяти все мелочи, связанные с Лили, и это вызвало у Ремуса ответную улыбку.

− У неё есть миллион других качеств, − продолжал Северус, − но самое потрясающее в Лили то, что она не отреклась от меня, даже когда я совершил ошибку. Но все же я знаю, − посерьезнел он, − что даже у её всепрощающей натуры есть предел.

− Ты ведь едва не потерял её, правда? – спросил Ремус.

− Мне кажется, на какое-то время я её потерял, − теперь Северус смотрел в землю. – Но теперь я нашел способ вернуться к ней, и это все, что имеет значение.

− Как бы то ни было, − Ремус дружески похлопал его по плечу, − я очень надеюсь, что однажды она станет тебе больше, чем подругой. 

− Я думал, ты предпочтешь, чтобы Джеймсу все же повезло после многочисленных неудачных попыток ухаживания, − фыркнул Северус.

− Сложно за него болеть, когда все, что он замечает – это что она хорошенькая, − признал Ремус.

− Спасибо, − искренне поблагодарил Северус.

− Можно я задам личный вопрос? – спросил Ремус.

− Как будто все это время ты этого не делал, − сухо прокомментировал Северус. – Спрашивай, конечно.

− Ты её любишь?

На долю секунды Северус задумался, хочет ли отвечать, но после сегодняшнего разговора он пришел к выводу, что может быть честен с Ремусом и в этом вопросе.

− Больше всего на свете.


	62. Глава 62. Совать нос в чужие мысли – опасная штука

− Поверить не могу, что вас с Ремусом оставили после занятий, − смеясь, сказала Лили, когда они работали над домашкой в лаборатории. 

Северус в ответ пробормотал что−то неразборчивое. 

– Что это было? – она не могла стереть ухмылку с лица.

− У меня до сих пор мозоли на руках, − проворчал Северус.

Их с Ремусом поймала профессор МакГонагалл после того, как они прогуляли урок по Уходу за Магическими Существами. В пятницу вечером они отбывали наказание в классе зелий, вычищая вручную жир из котлов. 

− Как тебе мой рисунок шишуги? – спросил он, показывая Лили набросок.

− Если бы ты пришел на урок, знал бы больше деталей, − ответила она, глядя на печальный результат усилий Северуса. – Бедная парочка малышей-шишуг. Им даже поиграть не с кем.

− Если ты хочешь заставить меня чувствовать себя виноватым, − кисло сказал он, − то это не сработает. 

Лили на мгновение встретилась с ним взглядом и, похоже, решила сдаться.

− Давай так: ты разыщешь настойку растопырника, а я отшлифую тот ужас, что ты изобразил.

Северусу не надо было предлагать дважды. Он быстро добрался до кладовой Слагхорна и начал рыться в поисках флакона с настойкой.

− Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп, − раздался за его спиной веселый голос. Профессор Слагхорн стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрел, как Северус пытается слезть со стремянки с пузырьком в руке. – Вы же знаете, что можете просто воспользоваться «Акцио», если не получается дотянуться?

− Признаюсь, я об этом не подумал, − обернувшись, ответил Северус.

− Тогда позвольте, я подержу, − протянул руку Слагхорн.

Северус передал ему склянку и спустился вниз. 

− Благодарю вас, профессор.

− Жаль, что котлы давно не чищены, − произнес Слагхорн, возвращая настойку растопырника. − Наверное, вы их драили целую вечность. 

Северус поднял левую руку, покрытую волдырями.

− Должен сказать, профессор, − сказал он, − что с тех пор, как я получил наказание, миновало уже много времени. И я не планирую повторять этот опыт.

− Что ж, в таком случае урок вы усвоили, − слабо улыбнулся Слагхорн. – Возвращаетесь в лабораторию?

− Да, − ответил Северус. – Работаю над домашним заданием с мисс Эванс. А завтра планирую выяснить, не стало ли мое зелье полной катастрофой для мистера Люпина.

− Хорошо, и… − слегка неохотно сказал Слагхорн, − я не против того, что вы с мисс Эванс работаете в одной лаборатории, просто пообещайте, что не будете делать ничего… неразумного.

Глаза Северуса расширились от такого замечания.

− Конечно, сэр, − сухо ответил он. – Хорошего дня.

Сжав в руке пузырек настойки, Северус помчался обратно в лабораторию.

− Что с тобой такое? – спросила Лили, увидев его растерянное лицо. – Ты как будто привидение увидел.

− Будешь смеяться, но я вижу их каждый день, − ответил Северус. – Просто я столкнулся со Слагхорном, пока рылся в его припасах. 

Когда Северус рухнул на свое место, Лили достала миску. Северус вылил туда настойку, опустил руку в жидкость и вздохнул с облегчением.

− Он тебя напугал или что? – поинтересовалась Лили.

Северус прикусил губу, уже жалея, что вообще упомянул об этом инциденте, и покачал головой.

− Он сказал, чтобы я не был… неразумным, раз уж мы проводим так много времени вместе в лаборатории.

Лили открыла рот от изумления.

− Он действительно тебе так и сказал?

Северус кивнул и почувствовал, что слегка покраснел, несмотря на все усилия это скрыть. 

− О, это так неловко, Сев, − захихикала Лили.

− И от твоего смеха лучше не становится, − проворчал он. – Кстати, о неловком, тебя Поттер снова на свидание не звал?

− Звал, − беззаботно ответила Лили. – Вчера вечером, перед сном.

Эффект растопырника был недостаточно успокаивающим – Северус вновь ощутил напряжение в руках.

− Я велел ему оставить тебя в покое, − сердито сказал он.

− Не думаю, что он понял намек, − пожала плечами Лили. – В любом случае, я сказала ему «нет», как всегда.

− Я предупредил его, − голос Северуса не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Чтобы он тебя не беспокоил, а он все равно полез.

− Почему тебя это так волнует, Сев? – усмехнулась она.

− А тебе понравится, если меня будет приглашать на свидание кто-нибудь против моей воли? – недоверчиво спросил Северус.

− Справедливо, − признала Лили.

− Лилс, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. Вот и всё.

***

Северус все сильнее беспокоился об Эване. Сперва он предположил, что его угрюмость связана с разрывом с Эммой. Однако вместо того, чтобы выкарабкаться из этого непростого периода, похоже, Эван все глубже погружался в эмоциональную яму, которую рыл собственными руками.

Во время собрания Юного Ордена Эван решил, что настало время Северусу проникнуть в чей-то разум, чтобы проверить, сможет ли этот кто-то от него защититься. Присутствующие не слишком захотели быть добровольцами.

Северуса так и подмывало вызвать Поттера и, пробившись в его память, увидеть всё, связанное с Лили, но в конце концов вызвался Фрэнк.

− Теперь запомни, − сказал ему Эван, − не пугайся, если увидишь всплывающие воспоминания. Просто попытайся расслабиться и толкнуть их обратно.

Фрэнк понимающе кивнул и встал напротив Северуса. Тот невербально наложил чары легилименции, и увидел, как Фрэнк гонится за снитчем, как делает домашку с Лили, как они с Алисой крадутся в пустой класс и там… 

− Фрэнк, серьезно? – воскликнул Северус в ужасе. – Людей из своего сознания не так прогоняют!

− Прости, − пробормотал слегка покрасневший Фрэнк, не зная, что сказать.

− Серьезно, избавь меня от подробностей своей личной жизни, − прорычал Северус.

Алиса, Мэри и Лили захихикали.

− Но сработало ведь, − сказала Алиса, не в силах сдержаться.

− Полагаю, ты не хочешь пробовать еще раз? – осторожно спросил Фрэнк.

− Нет, − решительно ответил Северус. – Жалко, что не существует тряпки для мозгов, мне аж вытереться хочется.

Фрэнк закусил губу, вернулся в круг и спрятался за по-прежнему хихикающей Алисой.

− Регулус, − позвал Северус. – Ты не хочешь?

Регулус уверенно встал и повернулся к нему.

− Просто швырни его в меня, я справлюсь.

Северус наложил заклинание на Регулуса и увидел, как тот играет в шахматы с домашним эльфом, как его распределяют в Слизерин, как сквозь щель приоткрытой двери спальни он видит обрушившийся на Северуса удар отца…

Потом на мгновение все почернело, и Северус вновь увидел Регулуса, который стоял напротив и пытался перевести дыхание. Регулус открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Его уверенность испарилась, теперь он выглядел обеспокоенным и сокрушенным.

− Рег…

− Просто ничего не говори, − оборвал его Регулус.

Северус понимающе кивнул.

− С первой попытки тебе удалось заставить меня уйти. Отличный результат.

− Спасибо, − пробормотал Регулус. – Я должен благодарить за это кузину Беллу.

Он повернулся и сел обратно в круг, не желая никому смотреть в глаза. Остальные хоть и не видели, что происходило в голове Регулуса, но поняли, что это не было чем-то столь же невинным, как подробности романа Фрэнка. 

− Полагаю, сегодня добровольцев больше не будет, – сказал Северус. – Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете, почему так важно уметь закрывать свое сознание.

− Может, хватит на сегодня? – предложил Фрэнк. 

Все согласились, что так и впрямь будет лучше. Мэри была первой, кто последовал за Регулусом, за ней вышли Фрэнк и Алиса.

− Вот, возьми шоколадку, − сказала Лили, стоя в дверях.

− Спасибо, − ответил Северус. – Чем обязан?

− Это не тебе, дурачок, − прошептала Лили. – Это для Ремуса, у него же лунный цикл.

− Ты разбила мои надежды, − поддразнил Северус. – Но спасибо, может, это пригодится.

− Удачи ночью, − подмигнула Лили. – Я буду в лаборатории, вдруг тебе придется вернуться.

Она помчалась за Фрэнком и Алисой, оставив Северуса в компании Ремуса и Поттера.

− Ты сегодня принял последнюю порцию зелья?

− Утром, − ответил Ремус. – Уверен, что хочешь пойти со мной?

− Только если мы не выйдем за пределы Визжащей Хижины, − ответил Северус, глядя на Поттера в упор. Джеймс и Ремус понимающе кивнули. – Дамблдор знает, что сегодня я иду с тобой, и поддержит меня в случае чего, если тебя успокоит эта новость.

Чрезвычайно бледное, лицо Ремуса слегка просветлело при мысли, что Дамблдор предупрежден.

− Отрадно слышать, − признался он.

− Мне что-нибудь нужно знать, прежде, чем мы начнем? – посерьезнел Северус.

− Обычно мы встречаемся рядом с Плакучей Ивой сразу после обеда, − ответил Поттер. – Предлагаю встретиться там.

− Хорошо.


	63. Глава 63. В Визжащей Хижине

Стремительно темнело. Четверо Мародеров вместе с Северусом стояли у Гремучей Ивы, готовые пройти через подземный тоннель к Визжащей Хижине.

− Ты по-прежнему уверен, что хочешь этого, Северус? – спросил Ремус, дрожа всем телом от февральского холода. – Можешь уйти, если хочешь.

− Я хочу это сделать, − твердо ответил Северус, однако в глубине души он вовсе не чувствовал такой решительности, и причиной была вовсе не ситуация Ремуса.

В последний раз, когда они шли в Хогсмид и прошли мимо Визжащей Хижины, у него едва не началась паническая атака при одном её виде. А сейчас ему придется войти туда добровольно. Туда, где он был убит.

− Пойдемте, пока солнце не село, − махнул рукой Блэк. 

Петтигрю понимающе кивнул и превратился в крысу, чтобы дотронуться до сучка у подножия дерева. Внезапно раскачивающееся на ветру дерево замерло. Запихнув Петтигрю в карман, Поттер первым направился вниз к тоннелю. Затем вошел Блэк, а потом и Ремус. 

Северус обернулся и бросил последний взгляд на замок, по-прежнему сомневаясь, стоит ли идти или же лучше пусть все уладится само собой. Однако он решил не отступать, поскольку не хотел оставлять Ремуса после всего случившегося с зельем, которое он приготовил. Сердце Северуса билось все чаще с каждым шагом по тоннелю, а когда они добрались до Хижины, он начал дрожать.

− Обычно Лунатик превращается здесь, − произнес Блэк, указывая на пыльную разломанную старую кровать. – Мы просто стоим и ждем. 

Ремус, дрожащий еще сильнее, чем Северус, сел на кровать и завернулся в одеяла. Северус притулился в углу комнаты, наблюдая за друзьями. Из кармана Поттера выскочил Петтигрю и уткнулся носом в плечо Ремуса, как бы говоря, что все будет хорошо.

− Несколько минут, − сказал Поттер. – Снейп, ты точно к этому готов?

Северус покачал головой, когда четверо Мародеров уставились на него.

− Я могу лишь надеяться, что зелье подействует, − ему не удалось скрыть дрожь в голосе.

− Как и все мы, − сухо заметил Блэк. 

Он и Поттер превратились, и Северус вытащил волшебную палочку, готовый защитить себя в случае необходимости.

При виде этого зрелища на глазах у Ремуса выступили слезы, и он укрылся с головой.

− Спасибо за попытку, Северус, − тихо произнес он из-под одеял. – Но я не знаю, сможет ли мой разум справиться с превращением.

Петтигрю вылез наружу и пискнул. Что бы он ни сказал, Северус понял, что превращение началось.

Плач Ремуса жег ему сердце. Он мог лишь вообразить эту адскую боль, когда из тебя вылезает монстр. По звуку ломающихся костей стало понятно, что волк вышел, и плач перешел в вой.

Это было почти нереально – стоять перед человеком, превращающимся в оборотня, в окружении крысы, пса и оленя. Когда с тела Ремуса упало одеяло, Северус быстро произнес заклинание «Протего Максима », вызвав светло-голубую сферу, чтобы защитить от Ремуса себя и Мародеров. 

Ремус тяжело дышал от усталости. Некоторое время он просто сидел на кровати, глядя на Северуса и Мародеров сквозь щит. Не желая больше ждать, Поттер нетерпеливо ударил копытом по щиту, пытаясь спровоцировать ответную реакцию. Ремус медленно слез с кровати, прижал к щиту лапу и оскалил зубы, отчего Северус непроизвольно отступил. 

− Ты меня слышишь, Ремус? – осторожно спросил он, не смея отвести глаз от его зубов. 

Уши Ремуса резко дернулись в сторону Северуса, и он сдержанно кивнул.

− Слышишь? – повторил Северус, все еще не до конца понимая суть происходящего. 

Блэк мягко рыкнул и превратился обратно в человека. Опустившись на колени перед Ремусом, защищенный от волка лишь тонким щитом, он протянул руку. Напряжение в комнате явственно спало, едва Ремус прижал лапу к щиту с другой стороны, как бы говоря, что он осознает, что происходит.

− Ого, − только и смог вымолвить Блэк. – Это невероятно.

Поттер и Петтигрю тоже приняли человеческий облик. Теперь они смотрели на Ремуса так, словно стали свидетелями чуда.

− Как думаете, щит снимать безопасно?

− Просто сними, − ответил Блэк. – Думаю, у нас все в порядке.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и опустил палочку, заставляя щит исчезнуть.

− Сработало, − пробормотал он себе под нос. – Поверить не могу.

− Ремус, ты нас слышишь? – спросил Поттер. 

Его глаза все еще были размером с блюдца.

− Слышу, − кивнул Ремус.

Лишь с огромным трудом Северус смог сохранить спокойствие.

− Ты можешь говорить? Невероятно… Говорить?!

− Похоже на то, − ответил Ремус странным хрипловатым голосом. – Поверить не могу, что смотрю на вас… в этом облике.

− Как ты себя чувствуешь, Ремус? – спросил Петтигрю. – Все в порядке?

− Немного кружится голова, − ответил Ремус, − но в целом все в порядке.

− Дружище, это чудесно, − взволнованно сказал Поттер, и его глаза заблестели. – Смотрю и глазам своим не верю.

Северус, конечно, видел Ремуса в его безопасном волчьем обличье прежде, но речь стала неожиданным сюрпризом.

− Поверить не могу, что ты можешь говорить.

− А я не могу поверить, что могу превращаться в волка, не теряя контроля, − в голосе Ремуса появились эмоции, насколько это позволял зверь. 

Пока Мародеры обсуждали произошедшее, Северус улучил момент, чтобы незаметно для них ускользнуть и сесть на сломанный диван в другой комнате.

Он понимал, что для друзей это эмоциональный момент, но не мог не задаваться вопросом, как Ремусу, помимо разума, удалось сохранить и речь. Единственное возможное объяснение – это несчастный случай с беленой. Северус использовал её для создания сыворотки правды. Возможно, Ремус тоже не мог лгать, находясь в волчьем облике, и был лишь один способ это выяснить. 

− Ты в порядке, Сн… кхм… Северус? – спросил Петтигрю. – Ты выглядишь слегка обеспокоенным.

Петтигрю отделился от остальных и остановился в дверях гостиной.

− Я в порядке, − ответил Северус. – Просто не люблю прилюдную демонстрацию любви друг к другу.

− Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?

Последнее, чего ему хотелось – это общество Петтигрю, но сидеть одному там, где он когда-то умер, тоже было малоприятно.

− Конечно, − сдался Северус. – Почему бы и нет?

Петтигрю подошел, поднял с дивана подушку и вытащил два сливочных пива.

− Хочешь одно? – предложил он, усаживаясь на диван.

− Спасибо, − пробормотал Северус, беря бутылку. – Откуда они тут? 

− Держу небольшой запас на всякий случай, − ответил Петтигрю. – Я не всегда с ними хожу бегать по лесу. По-моему, это опасно, потому я жду тут их возвращения и расслабляюсь.

− По правде говоря, звучит неплохо, − признал Северус, откупоривая пиво. 

− Да, − согласился Петтигрю. – Я спокойно пью пиво и читаю книги. К Хижине через какое-то время привыкаешь, когда понимаешь, что внутри она вовсе не такая жуткая, как кажется снаружи.

Северусу не хотелось соглашаться, но опять же, Петтигрю ведь не знал, что когда-то Северус умер в этой самой комнате, где они сидят. На мгновение он задумался о том, что случилось с его телом после битвы, но потом пришел к выводу, что лучше вообще не думать о таких вещах.

− А вот и вы, − радостно воскликнул Поттер, входя в гостиную в сопровождении Ремуса и Блэка. – Хвост, у тебя еще пиво осталось?

Петтигрю кивнул на диван напротив них с Северусом.

− Бери, если хочешь.

− Ремус, − окликнул Северус, − подойди поближе, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя рассмотреть.

Волк, виляя хвостом, подошел – вблизи он оказался выше, чем сидящий на диване Северус. 

− Ты огромный, − с любопытством произнес тот. – Голова все еще кружится?

− Немного, − ответил Ремус. – Из-за превращения, наверное. Это всегда болезненно.

− У меня от этого кое-что есть, − Северус порылся в кармане и вынул плитку шоколада, которую ему дала Лили. – Хочешь?

− Да, спасибо! − глаза оборотня загорелись при виде лакомства.

Северус развернул шоколадку и разломил на кусочки.

− Должен признаться, − произнес он, держа в руке несколько ломтиков, − мне крайне неловко кормить тебя с рук.

− Тогда давай не будем об этом говорить за пределами Хижины, ладно? – с улыбкой сказал Ремус, обнажив многовато зубов, на взгляд Северуса. – Спасибо.

− Лили надо благодарить, − сказал он. – Это от неё подарок.

− Эванс знает про Лунатика? – Поттер от удивления чуть пивом не подавился.

− Да, знает, − сухо ответил Северус. – Поскольку, в отличие от большинства людей, она не равнодушна к происходящему вокруг. Но волноваться не о чем. Она умеет хранить секреты. Кстати, о Лили, − продолжил Северус. – Ремус, ты целовался с ней на третьем курсе?

− Да, − ответил он, и спустя мгновение сам удивился своей реакции. – Ой…

Поттер раскрыл рот, а Северус не смог удержаться от улыбки.

− Я знаю, − сказал он, чтобы Ремус убедился, что он не сердится. – Лили еще давно мне рассказала. Я спросил, просто чтобы тебя проверить.

− На что? – голос Ремуса стал хрипловатым.

− У этого зелья один компонент общий с сыворотками правда, − пояснил Северус. – Думаю, поэтому ты сохранил речь, но не можешь врать.

− Значит, теперь Лунатик не может врать? – раздался лающий смех Блэка. – Это гениально.

− Ты целовался с Эванс? – недоверчиво переспросил Петтигрю. – И никогда нам не говорил?

− Да, − с горечью продолжил Поттер, − почему ты никогда нам не говорил? 

− Потому что знал, что ты расстроишься, − ответил Ремус. – Как сейчас.

Поттер скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся. Радость по поводу сохранения разума Ремусом как корова языком слизала. 

− Итак, Снейп, − сказал Блэк, пытаясь перевести разговор на другую тему, − что теперь, когда ты знаешь, что зелье сработало?

− Я работал вместе с зельеваром по имени Дамокл Бэлби, − ответил Северус, − и первым делом напишу ему завтра утром. Он создал очень похожее зелье, и у него тоже имеется подопытный, так что будет интересно сравнить результаты.

− Понимаю, − ответил Блэк, − но я спрашивал о другом. Если это зелье появится на рынке и станет доступно другим ликантропам, это ведь станет настоящим прорывом, правда?

− Об этом я не подумал, − искренне произнес Северус. – Не то чтобы меня это сильно волновало. Зелье сработало, это все, что имеет значение.

− И ты не жаждешь славы за это? – удивленно спросил Блэк.

− Полагаю, ты знаешь, что со мной случилось на Рождество? – лицо Северуса посуровело. – Я не хочу, чтобы мое имя гремело отовсюду, как в начале года. Это лишь вызовет подозрения. 

В глазах Блэка появилось выражение, которое Северус никогда не видел прежде, и он отвел взгляд, будто пытаясь скрыть охватившее его чувство вины. 

− Но ведь должны же мы что-нибудь для тебя сделать? – подал голос Петтигрю. – Такой впечатляющий поступок нельзя оставлять незамеченным.

− Как насчет того, чтобы вы перестали называть меня Снивеллусом, и мы в расчете? – по правде говоря, Северус понятия не имел, как они могут его отблагодарить.

− Нет, должно быть что-то еще, − настаивал Ремус, положив лапу ему на плечо. 

Северус на мгновение задумался, а потом его осенило.

− Петтигрю, Блэк, − повернулся он к ним. – Присоединяйтесь к Юному Ордену вместе с остальными. Чем больше народу, тем лучше.

− Я не слишком хороший боец, − застенчиво признался Петтигрю, опустив глаза. 

− Готовиться к войне – это куда больше, чем просто сражаться, − мрачно ответил Северус. – А как насчет тебя, Блэк?

− Мой младший брат ведь тоже член клуба? − вопрос был риторическим. – Пожалуй, мне пора узнать, что он задумал.

Северус вспомнил об увиденном накануне в воспоминаниях Регулуса, и не мог не взглянуть на Сириуса в ином свете.

− Думаю, тебе это пойдет на пользу, − заявил он.

− Почему это?

− Не спрашивай, − ответил Северус, − просто у меня ощущение, что мы с тобой не так уж сильно отличаемся друг от друга.


	64. Глава 64. Эмоции зашкаливают в Визжащей Хижине

Понадобилось несколько бутылок сливочного пива, чтобы Северус слегка расслабился. Провести целую ночь в обществе Мародеров – это одно, но провести её в Визжащей Хижине – совсем другое. Он почти ни слова не проронил после того, как пригласил Блэка и Петтигрю в Юный Орден. Мародеры тоже молчали. 

Петтигрю продолжал раздумывать, хочет ли он присоединиться, не будучи уверенным, что принесет пользу группе. Поттер все еще был довольно мрачен после того, как Ремус проболтался, что они с Лили целовались на третьем курсе. А настроение Блэка резко изменилось, когда Северус сравнил их друг с другом. Даже Ремус, который поначалу был так счастлив, что «Волчий Аконит» сработал, ощутил, что атмосфера изменилась, и перестал вилять хвостом.

− Может, не стоило тебе так много пить, Снейп? – с оттенком беспокойства произнес Петтигрю. – Ты неважно выглядишь.

− Я в порядке, − соврал Северус. – В полном. 

В тот же момент внутри поднялось тошнотворное чувство.

− Только не говори, что ты захмелел от пары бутылок, − фыркнул Поттер.

− Все нормально, − вмешался Блэк. – У меня тоже башка кружится.

− Если мы собрались, чтобы напиться, − раздраженно подал голос Ремус, − по крайней мере, кто-нибудь, окажите любезность: залейте бутылку мне в глотку.

− Хочешь, нальем в миску? – ухмыльнулся Блэк. Ремус бросил на него такой убийственный волчий взгляд, что он подпрыгнул. – Шучу, приятель. Я тебе помогу. 

Пока Блэк помогал Ремусу глотнуть пива, Северус взял себе еще.

− Слушайте, если мы собираемся нажраться, − сказал Блэк, − можно взять на чердаке старые бутылки с медовухой. 

− Согласен, − икнув, ответил Северус. – Чем больше я пью, тем менее уныло это место.

Блэк встал и заковылял наверх по лестнице. Поттер вопросительно взглянул на Северуса.

− Ты когда-нибудь напивался, Снейп?

− Не-а, − лениво отозвался тот. – И даже не собирался.

− А медовуху раньше пил? – раздался сверху голос Блэка. 

Он, спотыкаясь, спускался, неся под мышками несколько бутылок янтарного цвета.

− Нет, но выглядит неплохо, − признал Северус, отрицательно покачав головой.

− Потому, что так оно и есть, − сказал Блэк. 

Из-за отсутствия стаканов пить было решено из горла. 

– За Лунатика, − произнес он, подняв свою бутылку. – За то, что он стал первым оборотнем в истории человечества, который пьет сливочное пиво в компании друзей. И за Снейпа, − добавил он, когда их взгляды встретились, − нам с тобой нужно многое уладить, но я не могу не уважать тебя за то, что ты сделал для моего друга.

Северус был поражен искренностью, с которой Блэк произнес эти слова.

− Спасибо, − пробормотал он, не зная, что еще сказать. 

Он откупорил бутылку медовухи и осторожно отхлебнул. Напиток с медовым вкусом легко проскользнул в горло и вызвал приятное тепло.

− Восхитительно, − прокомментировал Северус, удивляясь, как это вкусно.

− Снейп, − резко произнес Поттер. – Может, ты вернешься в замок?

Враждебность в его голосе была очевидна.

− С чего вдруг? – огрызнулся Северус.

− С того, что твой маленький эксперимент удался, − ответил Поттер. – Смысл торчать здесь?

− Мой маленький эксперимент? – усмехнулся Северус. – Мой маленький эксперимент изменит жизнь любого ликантропа, Поттер! Это революция, и, честно говоря, я хочу увидеть плоды своего труда.

Поттер метнул на него злой взгляд.

− Я не отрицаю, что ты сделал нечто стоящее, − сердито ответил он. – Но ты не один из нас.

Северус не мог не рассмеяться над этим замечанием.

− Я прекрасно это знаю. И у меня нет желания становиться одним из вас.

Поттер вскочил, бутылка в его руке задрожала.

− Кажется, ты пьян сильнее, чем думаешь, − заметил Северус.

− Я не пьян, − выплюнул Поттер.

Блэк попытался отнять у него медовуху.

− Успокойся, Сохатый, ты же…

− Нет! – воскликнул Поттер. – Я просто не понимаю, почему этот комок сальных волос торчит здесь? Это наше место. Ему здесь нечего делать!

Услышав это, Северус начал злиться.

− Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, _Поттер_ , что, может быть, именно из-за многочасового торчания над дымящимся котлом у меня такие жирные волосы? Каково знать, что у меня в волосах больше магии, чем у тебя во всем теле? 

Блэк успел выхватить бутылку из рук Поттера, прежде, чем тот швырнул её в лицо Северусу. Северус не удержался и вздрогнул. 

− Только не говори, что ты только что пытался сделать, − его голос задрожал от сдерживаемого гнева.

− Я не понимаю тебя! – заорал Поттер. – В прошлом году ты фактически был одним из Пожирателей, а теперь вдруг становишься героем?

Северус встал с дивана, глядя Поттеру прямо в глаза.

− Так вот в чем дело? – крикнул он. – Ты бесишься, что я смог помочь Ремусу так, как не смог ты? 

Поттер быстро вынул волшебную палочку и направил её в грудь Северуса, заставив остальных расступиться.

− Ну давай, сделай это, − мрачно сказал Северус. – Ударь меня, как обычно, когда ты чуял, что я стою у тебя на пути. – Поттер не шевельнулся, но и палочку не опустил. – Должно быть это здорово, − он был уже не в силах сдержаться, − когда жизнь все преподносит на серебряном блюдечке.

− Мне ничего не достается на блюдечке, Снейп!

− Да неужели? Пока что единственная проблема, которую ты когда-либо видел – девушка не хочет с тобой встречаться. Ты не знаешь борьбы, Поттер! Не знаешь её так, как я! Или как Блэк или Ремус, и, хотя я мало знаю о Петтигрю, он, черт возьми, не такой мажор, как ты!

− Почему я должен хоть отдаленно тебя уважать после черной магии, в которой ты обделался?

− Я НИКОГДА НЕ ПРОСИЛ ТВОЕГО УВАЖЕНИЯ! – заорал Северус, испытывая огромное искушение достать собственную палочку. – Вмешательство в темные искусства – не чья-то, а моя ошибка!

− ТОГДА ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛ ИХ ПРОТИВ НАС? – Поттер тоже повысил голос.

«Хочет знать правду – пусть знает», − подумал Северус.

− Я приехал в Хогвартс, − вслух сказал он, − думая, что после стольких лет в ужасном доме у меня теперь будет собственный уголок, а потом вы, четверо придурков, разрушили его! − Северус с силой стукнул по столу бутылкой, которую сжимал в руке. – С самого первого дня ты был не более чем затаившейся тенью, пытавшейся тащить меня вниз всякий раз, когда я карабкался вверх. – В горле Северуса появился ком, и он изо всех сил пытался сдержать слезы. – Так что не жди от меня извинений за то, что я пытался утащить вниз тебя, − не оглядываясь, Северус схватил со стола бутылку медовухи, развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь спальни. 

Привалившись к стене, он запустил руки в волосы. Он не мог поверить, что, спустя столько лет проделки Мародеров по сей день его задевают.

Он смахнул слезу, молча жалея, что не послушал Поттера и не вернулся в замок, убедившись, что «Волчий Аконит» сработал. Он слышал тихие голоса из-за двери, но не захотел прислушиваться, а сделал большой глоток, стараясь справиться с панической атакой. 

Он почти осушил бутылку, пытаясь заглушить в голове сводящий с ума голос.

Он не знал, сколько просидел внутри, когда кто-то негромко поскребся в дверь и вывел его из транса. 

− Это Ремус, − раздался голос. – Можно войти?

− Валяй, − только и смог ответить Северус.

Ремус с трудом открыл дверь, вошел и захлопнул её лапой.

− Северус, ты неважно выглядишь, − сказал он, когда их глаза встретились.

− Спасибо за откровенность, − с трудом выдавил Северус.

− Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, − ответил Ремус. – К тому же выпивка не решение проблемы. Уж кому знать, как не тебе.

− Не ходишь вокруг, да около, а?

− Северус, ты не мог бы сделать мне одолжение и лечь? – с тревогой попросил Ремус.

− Нет, − решительно ответил тот.

− Ты не можешь забиться в угол и ждать, пока боль уйдет, − сказал Ремус. – Это так не работает.

− Я не могу встать.

− Почему?

− Меня стошнит.

− Тогда я сяду, − сказал Ремус, неуклюже опускаясь на все четыре лапы. 

− Что они там делают? – спросил Северус, сам не понимая, зачем ему надо это знать.

− Сириус и Питер разговаривают с Джеймсом, − пояснил Ремус. – Он тоже расстроен.

− Почему Поттер меня так ненавидит, Ремус? – тихо спросил Северус.

− По его словам, просто за то, что ты существуешь, − ответил Ремус. – Но я уверен, что здесь кроется нечто большее.

− Я никогда не просил о своем существовании, − произнес Северус, чувствуя, что к горлу подступает тошнота.

− Никто не просил, − Ремус положил лапы ему на ноги. 

− Я хочу уйти отсюда, − на глазах Северуса выступили слезы.

− Тебе нельзя возвращаться в замок в таком состоянии, − не согласился Ремус. – Подожди до завтра.

− Я хочу уйти, − повторил Северус. – Это место… Я его ненавижу… Так сильно…

Больше не в силах бороться с паникой, он задрожал. Ремус встал и, зубами стащив с кровати одеяло, набросил на него. 

− Не причиняй себе боль, Северус, − в его глазах светился страх, когда он снова лег рядом с ним. Ремус просунул голову между рук Северуса, чтобы тот не дергал себя за волосы. – Просто держись за меня.

Северус крепко обнял Ремуса за шею и зарылся заплаканным лицом в его мех.

− Я так сожалею о том, что мы с тобой сделали, Северус. Если бы я знал, какими будут последствия.


	65. Глава 65. Единственное лекарство от похмелья

− Ой, как неловко…

Петтигрю стоял в дверном проеме спальни в Визжащей Хижине. От скрипа двери, разбудившего Северуса, в голове зазвенело. Попытавшись осознать, где он и что происходит, он увидел, что Ремус, который накануне уснул, прижавшись к нему, уже не в волчьем облике.

− Я разбужу его, − произнес Петтигрю, на взгляд Северуса, слишком громко.

Ремуса оказалось легко разбудить, он довольно быстро сообразил, что использует ноги Северуса в качестве подушки, и уселся прямо.

− Извини, − сказал он.

− Пусть это останется здесь, − тихо произнес Северус, жмурясь от утреннего солнца.

− Бродяга и Сохатый уже вернулись в замок, − сообщил Петтигрю. – Если мы уйдем сейчас, то успеем на первый урок.

− Как ты, Питер? – спросил Ремус.

− Да вроде нормально, − пожал он плечами. – Про двух других ничего не скажу.

− Пошли, Северус, − протянул ему руки Ремус, помогая подняться. – Нам всем придется пережить этот день.

− Буду с тобой честен, Северус, − сказал Петтигрю, когда они, спотыкаясь, возвращались в замок. – У тебя видок хуже, чем у Ремуса после превращения.

Петтигрю был прав. Северус не ожидал, что похмелье будет столь сильным, он был весь в холодном поту, как во время сильной лихорадки. 

− Мне бы лечь, − с трудом произнес он. – Когда увидишь Лили на Защите от Темных Искусств, скажи ей, пожалуйста, что я её жду в нашем обычном месте.

− Конечно, − заверил Петтигрю. – Уверен, что не пойдешь в Больничное крыло с Ремусом?

− Мне просто нужно отдохнуть, − покачал головой Северус.

Прохладный темный коридор, ведущий в подземелья Слизерина, принес ему временное облегчение. Ненадолго. Едва он открыл дверь лаборатории, огни свечей, что освещали ее, разорались в его голове, словно банши. Взмахнув волшебной палочкой, Северус погасил все свечи и, даже не потрудившись переодеться, залез под одеяло. Должно быть, ему удалось задремать, поскольку разбудил его негромкий звук закрывающейся двери.

− Сев, − прошептала Лили, − можно я зажгу свечу?

− Конечно, − пробормотал Северус из-под одеяла.

Лили села на кровать рядом с ним и осторожно стянула одеяло с его лица.

− У тебя адское похмелье? – спросила она, не в силах скрыть слабую улыбку. 

− Да, хотя вроде и выпил немного, − стыдливо признался Северус.

− А твоё зелье подействовало? Ну, раз вы все пили, значит, был повод?

− Да, − ответил Северус. – Ремус сохранил рассудок и даже речь.

У Лили от удивления отвисла челюсть.

− Сев, это же потрясающе, − тихо, но с восхищением произнесла она.

− Да, − голос Северуса дрогнул, − а еще я сцепился с Поттером.

Лили положила ладонь ему на лоб.

− Думаю, у тебя не только похмелье.

Пряди его волос запутались в её ласковых пальцах.

− Сев, у тебя вчера была паническая атака?

− Но я в порядке, − кивнув, слабо ответил он.

− Я отведу тебя в Больничное крыло.

− Я не хочу, − заявил Северус. – Мне надо кое-что сделать.

− Например?

− Написать письмо Дамоклу и отправить его с Лео, − ответил он, − надо начать новую порцию для Ремуса, закончить домашку, встретиться с Дамблдором и…

− Я отведу тебя в Больничное крыло, − повторила Лили.

Зная, что спорить бесполезно, Северус скинул одеяла и выпрямился.

− У меня действительно куча дел, Лилс, я…

− Идем. Сейчас же.

Северус сердито взглянул на неё, однако она сделала вид, что не заметила. Он неохотно последовал за ней.

− Мадам Помфри, − окликнула Лили. – Вы здесь?

Мадам Помфри вышла из-за шторы, и стало видно Ремуса, сидящего на кровати с книгой. 

− Мисс Эванс, − удивленно произнесла она. – Что привело вас сюда?

Лили указала на Северуса за спиной. Скрестив руки на груди, он принял пассивно-агрессивную позу, чтобы было понятно, что ему вовсе не хочется здесь находиться.

− У него похмелье, − как ни в чем не бывало ответила Лили, − и жар в придачу.

Мадам Помфри уперла руки в бока и, приподняв бровь, посмотрела на Северуса.

− Вы были всю ночь с мистером Люпином? 

− Да, − признался он. 

Из-за спины Помфри Люпин бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.

− Мне нужно только зелье от головной боли, − заверил Северус. – Я могу сразу уйти.

Мадам Помфри покачала головой и указала на пустую кровать рядом с Ремусом.

− Похмелье и головная боль – это не одно и то же, мистер Снейп. Ложитесь, я сейчас принесу что-нибудь.

Побежденный, Северус тяжело опустился на кровать.

− Как ты себя чувствуешь, Ремус? – спросила Лили, усаживаясь рядом с Северусом.

− Все в порядке, − радостно ответил Ремус. – Северус уже рассказал тебе, что его зелье подействовало?

− Да, − улыбнулась Лили. – Я так за тебя рада.

Мадам Помфри вернулась со стаканом, полным бесцветной жидкости.

− Что это такое? – спросил Северус, принюхавшись к стакану. – Ничем не пахнет.

− Вода, мистер Снейп, − сухо ответила Помфри. Лили и Ремус не удержались от смеха, глядя на его изумленное лицо. – У вас обезвоживание. Единственный способ избавиться от похмелья – пить воду, причем много.

Северус выпил все залпом и поставил стакан на прикроватный столик.

− Воспользуюсь Агуаменти, если понадобится еще, − сказал он и, когда мадам Помфри ушла, повернулся к Лили: − Лилс, у меня столько дел…

− Я этим займусь, − оборвала она. – Спрошу у Эвана, что вам задавали, разыщу и предупрежу Дамблдора.

− Но «Волчий Аконит»…

− …если рецепт лежит на столе, я начну его готовить. И пришлю Лео, чтобы ты мог отправить письмо Дамоклу. Как тебе?

− Ты уверена, что хочешь начать? Ты же не…

− Мистер Контроль, вы сомневаетесь в моей способности приготовить сложное зелье? – Лили откинула волосы назад и сердито взглянула на него.

− Никогда, − быстро ответил Северус, не смея и дальше ставить под сомнение ее умения.

− Тогда позволь мне о тебе позаботиться, − ответила Лили.

− Ты всегда заботишься обо мне, − неохотно отозвался Северус.

− Ремус, можно я кое-что тебе расскажу об этом человеке? – закатила глаза Лили. 

Ремус с усмешкой взглянул на неё, готовый к пикантным подробностям. 

– Летом после второго курса, я серьезно заболела, пришлось пролежать в постели около двух недель. Этот замечательный человек, − она погладила Северуса по плечу, − каждое утро приходил, чтобы позаботиться обо мне, и не уходил до наступления ночи, когда родители его выгоняли. 

− Я помню, − Северус слегка покраснел. – Тебя выворачивало чуть ли не наизнанку. 

− И каждый раз ты держал мне волосы, − улыбнулась Лили. – Так что не позволяй себя одурачить, Ремус. Снаружи он жесткий и сдержанный, но надо немного покопаться и внутри окажется большая губка.

Ремус весело сверкнул глазами, услышав эту историю.

− У него доброе сердце, − сказал он. – Северус, хорошо бы ты показывал это почаще.

− Это случается, лишь когда он видит котенка, − сказала Лили. – Сейчас он твоя забота, Ремус. Мне надо перекусить и идти на занятия.

− Лили, что мы пропустили на Защите от Темных Искусств? – спросил Ремус. 

− Знакомство с боггартами, − ответила Лили. – На самом деле мы еще ни одного не видели. Надеюсь, на следующей неделе покажут. − Она быстро поцеловала Северуса в макушку и спрыгнула с кровати. – Я навещу тебя позже, − пообещала она и убежала в Большой зал.

− Итак, − широко улыбнулся Ремус, − когда свадьба?

− Заткнись, Ремус, − ответил Северус, отвернувшись.

− А ты меня пригласишь?

Северус схватил подушку, прижал к лицу и проворчал нечто неразборчивое.

− Она тебя только что поцеловала, − продолжал подливать масло в огонь Ремус. – Никого вы не обманете.

− Вообще-то целовал её ты, − приглушенно ответил Северус. – А я никогда не целовал не только её, но и вообще никого.

− А тебе известно все её прошлое, её надежды, мечты и страхи, − ответил Ремус. – Не сравнивай её единственный поцелуй со мной с той жизнью, которую ты с ней прожил.

Северус отшвырнул подушку.

− Скажи, что тебя привлекло в Лили? – откровенно спросил он.

− Её доброта и жизнерадостная натура, − ответил Ремус. – Но у нас никогда не было такой химии, как у вас, и мы быстро пришли к выводу, что лучше нам остаться друзьями.

− Что касается меня, Ремус, − сказал Северус, − то я просто рад, что это был ты, а не Поттер.

− Могу себе представить, − хмыкнул Ремус. Атмосфера резко изменилась при упоминании имени Поттера, и он поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему. – Впервые на Защите нечто веселое.

− Столкнуться лицом к лицу с темным существом, которое, завидев тебя, превращается в твой худший кошмар? Обхохочешься, − саркастически заметил Северус.

− Я уже знаю, во что превращается мой, − признался Ремус. – Думаю, это немного облегчает задачу. А ты знаешь, каким будет твой боггарт?

− Вообще-то вариантов несколько, − покачал головой Северус.

Слабый звук вдалеке отвлек его, и он увидел Лео на подоконнике. Северус вылез из кровати, чтобы впустить филина. Лео влетел в комнату и уселся Ремусу на колени.

− Привет, Лео, − сказал Ремус, поглаживая филина. – Он частенько прилетает в гостиную Гриффиндора. Любит внимание.

− Ремус, у тебя есть пергамент и перо? Чем скорее я напишу Дамоклу о вчерашнем, тем лучше.

Ремус порылся в ящике прикроватного столика и вынул пергамент и чернила.

− Поскольку я здесь частый гость, у меня есть столик, полный всякой всячины.

− Спасибо, − ответил Северус. – А можно взять и твою книгу, чтобы писать было удобнее?

Он быстро написал письмо о ночи в Визжащей Хижине и добавил выводы о том, как добавление белены преобразовало зелье. Затем привязал письмо к лапе Лео и выпустил его в окно. Ощутив, как голова снова начинает ныть, он лег.

− Пожалуй, я немного посплю.

− Пока ты не уснул, − подал голос Ремус, − можно кое-что спросить?

− Конечно.

− У нас все в порядке? – слегка беспокойно осведомился он. – Я имею в виду… Ну, после случившегося прошлой ночью как прежде уже быть не может.

Северус повернулся к Ремусу и взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

− Все хорошо.


	66. Глава 66. После похмелья

Северус погрузился в лихорадочный сон. Он увидел себя стоящим посреди комнаты, деревянный пол скрипел под ногами. Ему было знакомо это место. Это была гостиная в особняке Малфоев в Уилтшире. На каждой стене красовались символы богатства и семейного влияния. Место, где зарождались новые начинания и горела тьма. Чем больше он озирался, тем больше масок возникало из ниоткуда, следуя за ним по пятам к камину. Темный Лорд ждал его с неестественной улыбкой на лице. Лице человека, который больше не был человеком. 

По лбу Северуса струился холодный пот. Клеймящее железо в руке Темного Лорда было странным зрелищем. Надо же, обряд посвящения в Пожиратели предполагал нечто настолько не магическое. И никого не смутило, что, собственно, против этого они боролись. Ни слова не сказав, Северус протянул левую руку и закрыл глаза. Последнее, что он уловил, был запах горящей плоти, прежде чем до него донесся далекий голос, зовущий его по имени. Он проснулся, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

− Сев, − спокойно окликнула Лили. – Тебе приснился кошмар.

Глаза Северуса были широко распахнуты, он бессознательно чесал руку, некогда заклейменную Меткой. Лили подала ему стакан воды, и он залпом его выпил.

− Ты весь взмок, Сев, − сказала она, осторожно заправляя волосы ему за ухо. – Может, тебе стоит принять душ, чтобы в голове прояснилось?

Северус согласно кивнул. Лишь оглядевшись, он увидел Дамблдора, сидящего на кровати рядом с Ремусом.

− Добрый вечер, директор, − хрипло произнес Северус. – Полагаю, вы пришли обсудить вчерашнее.

− Да, − кивнул Дамблдор. – Не стесняйтесь перед разговором привести себя в порядок. Я подожду.

Северус доковылял до душа, сбросил одежду и включил максимально горячую воду. Несмотря на порожденный лихорадкой кошмар, он был рад тому, что похмелье прошло. Он не мог удержаться, вновь и вновь тер то место, где когда-то была Метка. Несмотря на то, что сейчас её не было, после сна остался фантомный зуд, который было невозможно отскрести. 

Наконец, кошмар стал медленно рассеиваться в его сознании. Надо было выходить и побеседовать с Дамблдором. Он прошел в раздевалку в поисках полотенца и чуть не споткнулся на скользком полу, услышав позади громкое: «Ой!».

− Прости! – Лили тут же прикрыла глаза ладонью. – Я только чистую одежду принесла. Клянусь, я не знала, что ты уже тут. 

Северус застыл на месте, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на Лили, которая честно старалась не смотреть. 

− Я лучше пойду, − неловко произнесла она, развернулась и, чуть не врезавшись в дверь, вышла. 

Северус тут же схватил полотенце с вешалки и обтерся. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Лили увидела его обнаженным, и он проклинал себя за то, что так неудачно выбрал время. Когда он оделся и вернулся, Лили все еще сидела на больничной койке, и её лицо пылало от яркого румянца. 

− Тебе лучше, Северус? – с беспокойством спросил Ремус.

− Намного, − ответил он, садясь рядом с Лили и стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.

− Мистер Люпин рассказал, что вы днем отправили письмо мистеру Бэлби, − вмешался Дамблдор.

− Да, − подтвердил Северус, и тут же углубился в рассказ о зелье и увиденных результатах. Единственное, что не обсуждалось – вспыхнувшая между ним и Поттером ссора, и последующая паническая атака.

− Значит, мистер Люпин может говорить, но не лгать? – заинтересованно уточнил Дамблдор.

− В общем, да, − ответил Северус. – Я могу убрать из рецептуры определенный компонент, в итоге Ремус сохранит разум, но лишится дара речи. Или могу его оставить, тогда он сможет говорить, но только правду.

Дамблдор взглянул на Ремуса поверх очков.

− Мне понравилось иметь возможность общаться со всеми вами там, − сказал Ремус. – Если это означает невозможность лгать, пусть будет так.

− Хорошо, что ты всегда был честным… 

− Прости, со всеми? – перебила Лили, хмуро глядя на Ремуса. – Кто еще там был?

− Не думаю, что стоит тебе это рассказывать, − осторожно ответил он.

Лили повернулась к Северусу.

− Разве ты утром не упоминал, что там был Поттер? После ужина я больше не видела ни Питера, ни Сириуса. Они все были с тобой, не так ли?

− Мисс Эванс, − прервал её Дамблдор во избежание неприятностей, − вы можете пообещать сохранить тайну? − Ремус одобрительно кивнул директору, и лишь после этого тот заговорил: − Мистер Поттер, мистер Петтигрю и мистер Блэк стали анимагами, чтобы поддерживать мистера Люпина во время превращений.

У Лили отвисла челюсть.

− Совсем как профессор МакГонагалл?

− Совсем как профессор МакГонагалл, – подтвердил Дамблдор. – Но вам наверняка также известно, что анимагия запрещена до достижения совершеннолетия и последующей регистрации в Министерстве. А наши друзья ни под один пункт не подходят.

− Понятно, − ответила Лили. – Если их раскроют, Министерство вмешается. Я обещаю молчать.

− Хорошо, − произнес Дамблдор. – Это все, что я хотел услышать.

Он встал с кровати и собрался уходить.

− Давайте подождем ответа Дамокла? Мистер Люпин, отрадно видеть, что вы так хорошо справляетесь, а вам, мистер Снейп, пожалуй, надо взять еще один выходной, прежде, чем вы вернетесь к занятиям.

− При всем уважении, сэр…

− Северус, это было не предложение, − перебил Дамблдор.

− Могу я хотя бы спать в своей постели? – простонал он.

− Это уж на усмотрение мадам Помфри, − ответил Дамблдор. – Хорошего вечера.

После его ухода вернулась мадам Помфри, чтобы проведать Ремуса и Северуса.

− Можете спать у себя, − сказала она. – Но если почувствуете, что поднимается температура, немедленно возвращайтесь. Мистер Люпин, вы тоже можете идти.

− Встретимся позже в общей гостиной, − сказала Лили Ремусу, когда они вышли за дверь.

− Тогда до встречи, − ответил Ремус, направляясь в противоположную сторону. 

Северус увидел, что он ему подмигнул. Он тут же сощурился, чтобы заставить Ремуса замолчать, и последовал за Лили в подземелье. Она подбежала к кровати Северуса и улеглась, свесив ноги.

− Ложись рядом, − сказала она.

Северус лег и уставился в потолок. 

− Просто скажи.

− Что сказать?

− Что я волосатый ублюдок.

− Не такой уж волосатый, − захихикала Лили.

− Прости, что заговорил об этом, − сказал Северус. – Но не могу помочь тебе это развидеть.

− Всего на секунду, − утешила она. – Или на парочку.

− Лишь бы у тебя психологической травмы навсегда не осталось.

− Ой, да ладно тебе, − ей все же не удалось скрыть легкий румянец. – И не надо так себя принижать. Тебе не на что жаловаться.

− Давай просто не будем это обсуждать, − повернулся к ней Северус.

− Не будем, − покладисто кивнула Лили. – Итак…Мародеры анимаги? Вот уж на кого бы не подумала.

− Хочешь узнать, в кого они превращаются?

− Ага, − призналась Лили, − и правда жутко любопытно.

− Ну… − начал Северус. – Петтигрю – крыса.

Лили нахмурилась, обдумывая эту новость.

− Из всех существ он выбрал крысу? Хотя теперь понятно, почему его зовут Хвостом.

− Ты бы удивилась, если бы узнала, какими полезными бывают крысы, − ответил Северус. – Блэк – огромный лохматый пес.

− Ему подходит, − сказала Лили. – А Поттер?

− Олень.

− Олень? – Лили повернулась на бок и взглянула на Северуса. – Тот олень, которого мы встретили в лесу, когда собирали волчий аконит в полнолуние?

− Тот самый, − подтвердил Северус.

− Ты знал, что это он?

− Знал, − признался Северус. – Мне это известно довольно давно, но, как сказал Дамблдор, лучше держать это в секрете.

Удивление на лице Лили сменилось усмешкой.

− Ты его обнял прежде, чем мы вернулись в замок. Зачем?

− Сказал, что кентавр всадит ему стрелу в задницу, − ответил он, ухмыляясь. – Он пытался помешать нам собрать аконит, пока до него не дошло, что это для Ремуса.

− Вот ведь чучело, − нахмурилась Лили.

− Хорошо сказано.

− А я назвала его разумным существом, − с отвращением добавила Лили.

− Все равно было смешно, − сказал Северус, − Поттер человеком из штанов выпрыгивает, а ты подмазывалась, не зная, что это он.

− Ты сказал, что вчера ночью поссорился с Поттером, − посерьезнела Лили. – Из-за чего?

− Он не хотел, чтобы я оставался. Заявил, что я не один из них.

− После всего, что ты сделал для Ремуса, ему хватило наглости попросить тебя уйти? – недоверчиво переспросила Лили.

− Дело не только в этом, − добавил Северус. – За последние несколько лет я вляпался в кучу неприятностей, и он не верит, что я осознал свои ошибки. 

Лили покачала головой, все еще не веря своим ушам. 

– Знаешь, − продолжил он, глядя ей в глаза, − думаю, он просто нам завидует.

− Но ведь они с Сириусом так же близки, как мы. Или ты думаешь, дело в том, что я не хочу с ним встречаться и общаюсь с тобой?

− Уверен, что именно в этом, − Северус не удержался от ответной улыбки.

Лили протянула руку и заправила ему прядь за ухо.

− Мне почти больно это говорить, − тихо произнесла она, − но в следующий раз, когда у тебя начнется паническая атака, пожалуйста, убедись, что я рядом и могу тебя поймать.

− Я это не совсем контролирую, − ответил Северус, расслабляясь от прикосновения её руки.

− Это всегда случается, когда меня нет. И у меня разрывается сердце, когда я нахожу тебя и вижу, как ты беспомощно сворачиваешься в комочек.

Северус взял её руку, которой она гладила его волосы, и крепко сжал.

− Пока ты рядом, мне нечего бояться.


	67. Глава 67. Приглашение в Эдинбург

Придерживаясь данного Дамблдору обещания, Северус назавтра не отправился на занятия. Он провел день в лаборатории и получил такое удовольствие, что решил взять еще один выходной, хотя чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Еще одной причиной отдохнуть было то, что они должны были встретиться с боггартами на занятии, а это последнее, чего хотелось Северусу. Болезнь показалась хорошим предлогом, чтобы избежать этого знакомства. 

Гигантский кальмар вновь заглянул поздороваться. Лили приготовила идеальную основу для «Волчьего аконита». Северус умудрился наверстать все домашки и приготовить Лили зелья для продажи. Отсутствие необходимости с кем-либо общаться в течение двух дней было приятным дополнением. 

Время от времени его мысли блуждали где-то далеко. В основном он думал об ответе от Дамокла. Создать революционное зелье – это одно, но вывести его на рынок – совсем другое.  
Еще Северус не мог не думать об Эване. Похоже, он с каждым днем все сильнее отдалялся от остальных. Без конца рассеянно бродил по школе. Прятался по темным углам. Лили за ним тоже приглядывала, но не обнаружила ничего необычного, кроме прогрессирующей депрессии.

Казалось, миновали годы с тех пор, когда Северус мог просто поваляться в кровати с хорошей книгой. Лили оставила в лаборатории книги, подаренные родителями на день рождения. Северус поглощал страницу за страницей часами, пока не вошла Лили, левитируя перед собой две тарелки.

− Я принесла нам ужин, − произнесла она.

− Опять? – Северус оторвался от книги, вдыхая аромат сладкого картофеля.

− Не привыкай, − фыркнула Лили, ставя тарелки на стол.

Северус отложил книгу в сторону и присоединился к ней.

− Ты выглядишь намного лучше.

− И чувствую себя лучше, − подтвердил он. – Двухдневное безделье оказалось эффективнее, чем я думал.

− Не понимаю, как выполнение всех домашек можно назвать ничегонеделанием, Сев. Ну да ладно, ты всегда был слегка ботаником.

− Не вижу ничего постыдного в академических достижениях, − гордо ответил он. – Мне нравится учиться. Это меня успокаивает.

− Осторожнее, Сев, − поддразнила Лили. – Твой внутренний Рейвенкло пробивается наружу. 

Она сотворила фляжку с тыквенным соком и пару кружек.

− Честно говоря, не удивлюсь, если ты получишь «отлично» по всем предметам.

− Я тоже, − уверенно ответил Северус. – Но что хорошего в отличных оценках, когда кругом идет война, и баллы не помогут её выиграть?

Отставив кружку, Лили впилась взглядом в Северуса.

− Сев, что с тобой случилось прошлым летом? Прости, что продолжаю расспрашивать, но я, да и все остальные, помнили тебя как книжного червя Слизерина, а теперь ты занят чем угодно, кроме учебы, а оценки те же.

− Что я могу сказать? – пожал плечами Северус. – Просто мне это дается легко.

− Жаль, что я не могу позаимствовать у тебя мозги на денек, − разочарованно простонала Лили. – Это значительно облегчило бы мне учебный процесс.

− Я их охотно тебе одолжу, − ответил Северус, поедая картошку, − если заодно ты заберешь у меня кучу забот, разочарований и тревог. 

Казалось, Лили задумалась на мгновение, но потом мотнула головой.

− Нет, я пас.

− Вот и славно, поскольку мое сознание это сплошной кошмар.

− Ты почти доел?

− Да, а что?

− У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Северус отложил вилку и внимательно посмотрел на Лили.

− Что? – с любопытством спросил он.

− Сперва доешь, − настаивала она.

Заинтригованный Северус доел остатки зеленой фасоли.

− Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, это приятный сюрприз. 

− Я тоже, − Лили сунула руку в карман и вынула письмо Северусу от Дамокла. 

− Оно все это время было у тебя! – недоверчиво произнес он. – Почему же ты не отдала его сразу?

− Ты бы тут же забыл о еде, − строго ответила Лили. 

− Лилс, ты не обязана так меня опекать, − раздраженно отозвался Северус.

− Я обещала маме с папой, − властно произнесла Лили. – И собираюсь сдержать обещание. − Северус прорычал нечто неразборчивое в ответ. − Будешь ныть и жаловаться, − поинтересовалась она, скрестив руки на груди, − или все же откроешь и прочтешь письмо?

Нахмурившись, Северус сломал печать и развернул свиток пергамента.

− Иди сюда, вместе прочитаем, − сухо предложил он.

Лили встала, положила руки ему на плечи и принялась читать.

− Сев, это потрясающе, − прошептала она.

− Его зелье тоже подействовало, − согласно кивнул он. – Если не считать того, что его подопытный не мог говорить.

− И он хочет встретиться на этих выходных в Эдинбурге, − заметила Лили. – Надо предупредить Дамблдора и все такое.

− Он хочет, чтобы я захватил Ремуса, если это возможно, − добавил Северус. – Надо срочно ему рассказать.

Они вместе поднялись по многочисленным лестницам в гостиную Гриффиндора. Лили назвала пароль, и Полная Дама их впустила.

− Я быстро схожу за Ремусом, − сказала Лили, − а потом можем пойти к Дамблдору.

Она вернулась в компании Ремуса спустя примерно минуту.

− Слышал, вы получили ответ от мистера Бэлби, − сказал Ремус. – Хорошие новости?

− Узнаешь, когда мы вернемся от Дамблдора, − ответил Северус. – Лилс, пошли с нами. Уверен, Дамблдор не будет против.

Они остановились перед горгульей на седьмом этаже. Северус назвал пароль, заставив её открыть проход к спиральной лестнице. Лили удивленно взирала на него.

− Никогда не была здесь.

− Могу заверить: Дамблдор не кусается, − отозвался Северус. – А вот Фоукс может, если ты ему не понравишься.

Северус позволил Лили подняться первой и постучать медным молотком.

− Входите же! – раздался радостный голос по ту сторону. Дамблдор сидел за столом и пил чай, читая… кажется, маггловскую книгу.

− У нас хорошие новости, директор, − весело сказала Лили.

Дамблдор воспользовался пером вместо закладки и отложил книгу.

− Для них всегда есть время.

Северус подошел к Дамблдору и протянул письмо от Дамокла.

− Ах, да, − произнес тот, − мне он тоже написал. Может, вы с мистером Люпином согласитесь на поездку в Эдинбург в эти выходные?

− В Эдинбург? – удивленно поднял голову Ремус. – Из-за зелья Северуса?

− Да, − кивнул Северус. – Можем встретиться с мистером Бэлби и всё обсудить.

На лице Ремуса появилась широкая улыбка.

− Я бы с удовольствием поехал, − радостно сказал он, − но сперва надо известить родителей.

− Позвольте мне сделать это за вас, − отозвался Дамблдор. – В следующую субботу мистер Бэлби заберет вас обоих с вокзала в Эдинбурге. 

− Полагаю, мы поедем поездом из Хогсмида, сэр? – уточнил Северус. 

− Первым утренним, − ответил Дамблдор. – Как бы то ни было, думаю, вы оба достаточно взрослые, чтобы самостоятельно принимать важные решения касательно этого зелья. − Северус и Ремус согласно кивнули. − Тогда хорошего вам вечера, − в заключение сказал он.

Северус погладил Фоукса на прощание и последовал за Лили и Ремусом.

− Признаюсь, − сказала Лили, − я бы хотела поехать с вами. Уик-энд в Эдинбурге это, должно быть, очень весело.

− Почему бы и нет? – ухмыльнулся Северус. – Стащи у Поттера мантию-невидимку и присоединяйся.

− Как бы я ни восхищалась твоим внезапным духом приключений, Сев, − с оттенком гордости отозвалась Лили, − если я на выходные бесследно пропаду, замок сойдет с ума из-за исчезновения магглорожденной. 

− Со здравым смыслом у неё получше, чем у тебя, Северус, − усмехнулся Ремус.

− Было бы здорово, если бы ты все-таки поехала с нами, − предпринял тот еще одну попытку.

− Думаю, тебе будет полезно пообщаться с кем-то, кроме меня, − добавила Лили. Они остановились перед портретом. – Кстати, сегодня я планирую зависнуть с девчонками, так что увидимся завтра. Лили нежно сжала руку Северуса и открыла портрет. – Спокойной ночи, − произнесла она и исчезла.

− Я считаю, поездка в Эдинбург – это приятный сюрприз, − повернулся к нему Ремус.

− Хорошо бы отдохнуть от замка, − согласился Северус.

− Да, только… − слабый стыдливый румянец залили щеки Ремуса. – Просто у меня мало денег и…

− …не беспокойся об этом, − оборвал Северус. – Как ты, наверное, знаешь, мы с Лили накопили немного, продавая зелья. Вот и пригодятся.

Судя по виду, Ремус собрался отнекиваться, но передумал.

− Спасибо, − тихо ответил он. – Хорошего вечера.

− И тебе, − кивнул Северус. Он уже спускался в подземелье, как вдруг его внимание привлекла чья-то тень. – Эван? – окликнул он, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт. – Это ты?

− Да, − голос Эвана звучал холодно и отстраненно.

Северус произнес «Люмос», чтобы осветить дорогу, и увидел Эвана, стоящего лицом к стене в нише. Северус схватил его за плечо, развернул к себе и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

− Эван, ты знаешь, где находишься? – четко произнес он.

− Подземелья… кажется, − глухо ответил Эван.

− Как ты сюда попал? – на сей раз голос Северуса прозвучал резче.

− Не помню, − еле слышно произнес Эван, озираясь так, словно впервые увидел подземелья. 

− У тебя кровь на руках, − Северус схватил его за руку и поднес к лицу. – Откуда?

− Порезался на Травологии, − ответил Эван. – Ерунда.

− Где комната, которую тебе выделил профессор Слагхорн?

− Там, внизу, − сказал Эван, кивнув в сторону. – Пожалуй, мне лучше поспать.

− Тогда я отведу тебя туда.

Потребовалось некоторое время, но в итоге Эван все же узнал комнату, которую ему предоставил Слагхорн, и открыл ее ключом, похожим на ключ от лаборатории.

− Иди спать, Эван, − велел Северус. – А завтра поговорим, может, ты что-нибудь вспомнишь. 

Эван натянуто кивнул и закрыл дверь. Что бы ни заставляло его вести себя столь странно, это было явно нечто большее, нежели просто разрыв с девушкой.


	68. Глава 68. Успокоительный напиток

− Эван! Эван, ты здесь?

Северус колотил в дверь комнаты, где оставил его прошлой ночью. Благодаря слабому звуку шагов по ту сторону стало ясно, что Эван проснулся. Вскоре он открыл дверь.

− Доброе утро. Северус, что-то случилось? – спросил он, потирая заспанные глаза. 

Северус внимательно взглянул на смущенного Эвана.

− Ты помнишь что-нибудь с прошлого вечера?

Эван озадаченно приподнял бровь и покачал головой.

− Ничего особенного, а что такое?

Северус посмотрел на руки Эвана. Кроме небольшого пореза на внутренней стороне ладони, ничего подозрительного не было. Кровь с рук исчезла. К слову, из подобного пореза столько бы не натекло. 

− Можно я войду? – вопрос был, скорее, риторический.

− Конечно, − неохотно отозвался Эван. – Правда, нам вроде скоро на занятия?

− Это может и подождать, − Северус прикрыл за собой дверь. – Эван, вчера, когда я тебя нашел, ты что-то шептал, стоя у стены с окровавленными руками.

− О чем ты говоришь? – испуганно спросил Эван, и по выражению его глаз Северус понял, что он не лжет.

− С тобой происходит что-то плохое, − посерьезнел Северус, − и, что бы это ни было, боюсь, здесь замешано нечто большее, чем просто расставание.

Эван выламывал пальцы и смотрел в пол.

− Я уже очень давно плохо себя чувствую, Северус, − робко признался он.

− Я это заметил, − ответил Северус, − и остальные тоже.

− Дела в школе у меня идут неважно, − голос Эвана задрожал. – Честно говоря, я совсем не уверен, что смогу сдать экзамены.

− Если то, что я вчера увидел – последствия экзаменационного стресса, − недоверчиво протянул Северус, − то хорошо, что мы сегодня планируем готовить успокоительные зелья. Тебе они явно пригодятся.

− Дело не только в этом, − признался Эван. – Перспектива возвращения домой в конце учебного года постепенно сводит меня с ума. Знаешь, − добавил он, − окклюменция отлично помогает не впускать людей в свое сознание, но её недостаток в том, что все твои мысли держатся взаперти.

− Да, − согласился Северус, понимая, откуда взялась эта философия.

− Единственный способ хоть как-то справиться со стрессом – это вести дневник, − пожал плечами Эван. – Как бы глупо это ни звучало. 

− Ну, раз это тебе подходит. Как у тебя дела с Вэнити?

− Нормально, думаю, − слегка грустно ответил Эван. – Мы продолжаем вместе работать на Зельеварении.

− И как тебе это удается?

− Ужасно, − отозвался Эван. – Но дело в том, что у нас обоих плохо получается. 

− Тогда садись со мной, − предложил Северус. – Уверен, Лили не будет возражать против того, чтобы поработать с Вэнити для разнообразия.

− Хорошо, − согласился удивленный Эван. – Можно я сперва переоденусь и позавтракаю?

Северус кивнул и пошел искать Лили. Обнаружил он её в компании Фрэнка и Алисы за столом Гриффиндора.

− А вот и ты, Северус! – радостно приветствовал его Фрэнк. – Мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать.

− Рассказывай, − кивнул он, взяв тост.

− Я договорился с преподавателем по Защите от Темных Искусств, он согласился одолжить мне боггарта, с которым мы занимались в прошлый раз, − Фрэнка явно переполняло предвкушение. – Так что в следующее воскресенье попрактикуемся, как его победить.

Северус посмотрел ему в глаза, намереваясь разочаровать.

− В воскресенье меня здесь не будет, − ответил он. – Мне нужно уехать на выходные по делам. Это связано с зельем, которое я изобрел в сотрудничестве с другим зельеваром. – Фрэнк выбрал самое неподходящее время, чтобы одолжить боггарта. – Прости, что разочаровал, − добавил он.

− Ты изобрел новое зелье? – переспросил Фрэнк, широко распахнув глаза. – Что оно делает?

Северус покосился в сторону другого стола и увидел Ремуса, сидящего с Мародерами и смеющегося над шуткой Петтигрю.

− Оно поможет людям, страдающим от ликантропии. Это все, что я могу сейчас рассказать.

− Помню, ты как-то упоминал об этом, − присоединилась к разговору Алиса. – Тебе действительно удалось сделать невероятное открытие!

Лили согласно кивнула.

− Сев – самый блестящий зельевар, с которым мне доводилось встречаться, − гордо сказала она.

− Может, я и хорош, но не Зигмунд Бадж, − отозвался Северус, не зная, как реагировать на комплимент. 

− Почти так же хорош, − настаивала она. – Я по-прежнему считаю, что из тебя получился бы отличный мастер зелий.

− А вот в этом я сильно сомневаюсь, − покачал головой Северус. – Может, пошли в лабораторию?

Едва он это сказал, прозвенел звонок. Фрэнк отправился к хаффлпаффцам, а Алиса, Лили и Северус ушли в подземелья.

− Сегодня я буду работать с Эваном, − заявил он Лили.

− Значит, я с Вэнити? – спросила она. – Не то чтобы я против, просто понятия не имею, хороша ли она.

− Неплоха, − ответил Северус. – А вот Эван позорит искусство приготовления зелий, поэтому я хочу помочь ему сварить хороший успокоительный эликсир, который ему потом пригодится.

Эван уже ждал его в классе, а Алиса и Лили заняли места на другом конце помещения.

− Спасибо, что выручил, Северус, − слегка смущенно поблагодарил Эван. – Мне это очень нужно.

− Нет проблем, − отмахнулся он. – Принеси, пожалуйста, серебряную траву и несколько веточек перечной мяты, а я поищу корень имбиря.

− Ты уже знаешь, как его готовить?

− Я уже готовил его прежде, − как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Северус. – Оно очень кстати время от времени.

Вместе с профессором Слагхорном вошли остальные студенты Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Лили помахала Вэнити, чтобы та села рядом. И, увидев её улыбку, Северус понял, что она тоже не против новой напарницы. 

− Сегодня мы приготовим успокоительный напиток, − начал занятие профессор Слагхорн. – Процесс его создания может быть весьма напряженным, поскольку рецептура очень точная. Малейшая ошибка может привести к вечному сну вместо душевного спокойствия. Поэтому, пожалуйста, будьте крайне осторожны.

− Вот поэтому мне зелья даются с таким трудом, − сказал Эван. – Сделай все верно, и получится что-то полезное. Ошибешься разок, и ты труп. 

− Уверяю тебя, что профессор Слагхорн преувеличивает, − ответил Северус. – Иногда это единственный способ заставить студентов сделать все правильно с первого раза.

С некоторым облегчением Эван встал в поисках веточек мяты. Едва прихватив запас корня имбиря и толченого лунного камня, Северус заметил Эйвери и Мальсибера позади.

− Опять всезнайка Снейп, − усмехнулся Мальсибер.

− И горжусь этим, − сухо отозвался Северус, принявшись резать корни. 

− Малфой все еще тобой интересуется, − сказал Эйвери. – Ты знал об этом?

− Мне все равно, − проворчал Северус, не потрудившись оглянуться.

− Знаешь, Эйвери, − протянул Мальсибер, − мне любопытно, что будет, если в этот дебильный аквариум кинуть немного белладонны.

− Нет, − резко ответил Северус, с силой сжав нож.

− А тебе-то что, Снейп? – глухо рассмеялся Мальсибер. – Это просто тупая рыба.

− Белладонна ядовита, − Северус сердито взглянул на него. – Ты можешь убить рыбку.

Услышав это, Мальсибер и Эйвери расхохотались.

− С каких пор тебя волнует какая-то рыба? – сплюнул Мальсибер. – А чего ты не вместе со своей грязнокровной подружкой? Опять сцепились, да?

При слове «грязнокровка» у Северуса потемнело в глазах. Он вскочил, пнул котел Мальсибера в сторону, и вцепился в воротник его мантии. 

− КАК ТЫ ЕЁ НАЗВАЛ? – сердито заорал Северус. Его руки дрожали. Глаза Мальсибера расширились от страха, а Эйвери отошел, не смея вмешиваться. Северус не заметил, как в классе воцарилась гробовая тишина. – КАК ТЫ ЕЁ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НАЗВАЛ? – повторил он.

По звуку шагов он понял, что к ним подошел профессор Слагхорн.

− Что здесь происходит? – спросил он, с ужасом созерцая эту сцену.

Лили тоже встала и подошла к Северусу.

− Сев, − мягко окликнула она, положив руку ему на плечо, − просто отпусти его.

Пальцы Северуса разжались.

− Ты мне отвратителен, − произнес он спокойно, уже без гневной дрожи.

− Что здесь только что произошло? – повторил вопрос Слагхорн.

− Мальсибер только что назвал мисс Эванс грязнокровкой, сэр, − встал Эван на защиту Северуса.

Обычно веселое, выражение лица Слагхорна исказилось от гнева.

− Я отведу вас к директору, мистер Мальсибер, − произнес он. – Такие вопросы не в моей компетенции.

В последний раз злобно взглянув на Северуса, Мальсибер развернулся и последовал за Слагхорном. Эйвери, не зная, что делать, просто тут же вышел из класса.

− Ты в порядке, Сев? – спросила Лили, ласково погладив его по спине.

− Да, − Северус медленно расслабился от её прикосновений.

− И что нам теперь делать? – поинтересовалась она. – Неужели просто уйти?

− У меня есть идея получше, − покачал головой Северус. – Мистер Розье, − окрепшим голосом позвал он. – Не могли бы вы присоединиться к мисс Эванс и мисс Вэнити за их столиком. Я планирую провести урок сам. У кого-нибудь возникли трудности с успокаивающим напитком? – спросил Северус у присутствующих, став у доски. − Вверх взмыли несколько рук. − Ясно, − сказал он, − дело в том, что рецепт не совсем верный, и вот почему…

Северусу никогда не нравилось быть учителем, однако в кои-то веки это было приятно.

***

После ужина Северус и Лили ушли заниматься в лабораторию.

− Прям как в тот раз, когда ты взялся за астрономию, − восхищенно говорила она. – Совершенно неожиданно, но блестяще.

− Не рассчитывай на это снова, − нахмурился Северус. 

− Я по-прежнему уверена, что из тебя бы вышел шикарный мастер зелий, Сев, − заявила Лили.

− Ну уж нет, − фыркнул он.

− Да ладно тебе, − заныла Лили. – Почему ты так сопротивляешься?

− По той же причине, по которой я считаю, что из тебя бы вышла отменная целительница, но я знаю, что ты никогда ею не станешь.

− Я бы хотела скорее сражаться, чем лечить, − призналась Лили.

− Как и я, − ответил Северус. – Ввиду приближающейся войны, компетентным бойцом я хочу быть больше, нежели зельеваром.

− Я даже не поблагодарила тебя, − улыбнулась Лили.

− За что?

− За то, что заступился за меня перед Мальсибером. 

− Не надо было этого делать, − произнес Северус, откладывая перо. 

− Чего? Заступаться за меня?

− Нет, − быстро поправился Северус, − я имел в виду, хватать его так.

Лили внимательно на него посмотрела и поняла, что он имеет в виду. Она накрыла руками его кисти.

− Не сравнивай себя с отцом, − мягко произнесла она. – Ты – не он. Никогда не был и не станешь.

− Я знаю, − ответил Северус, находя утешение в её прикосновениях. Он скрывал это, но в глубине души знал куда больше. – Мне просто было необходимо это услышать.


	69. Глава 69. Дорога в Эдинбург

Солнце еще не взошло, когда Северус ожидал Ремуса в вестибюле.

− Ты понимаешь, что мы идем в люди? – поинтересовался он, увидев Ремуса в привычной мантии. 

Тот застонал, обратив внимание на свою одежду.

− Прости, я не подумал.

− Не страшно, − ответил Северус. – У меня есть, во что тебе переодеться в поезде.

− Спасибо, − смущенно произнес все еще сонный Ремус. – Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, − сказал он, когда они вышли из замка, − но ты немного похож на Сириуса вне школы. 

− Даже не знаю, воспринимать это как комплимент или нет, − отозвался Северус.

− Это все твои байкерские штучки, − как бы оправдываясь, сказал Ремус.

− Я люблю мотоциклы, − ответил Северус. – И даже коплю на собственный. Надеюсь, к следующему лету смогу его купить. 

− Еще одна общая у вас с Сириусом черта. Думаю, он искал Triumph Bonneville или что-то в этом роде.

− Ты что, издеваешься? – хмыкнул Северус.

− Думаю, вы засматривались на одну и ту же модель, − невольно усмехнулся Ремус.

− Да, − признался Северус, − но теперь я в этом не так уверен.

Когда они подошли к Хогсмиду, Ремус, похоже, заволновался.

− Мы не были здесь после нападения, − сказал он.

− Может, это к лучшему, − ответил Северус.

− Почему?

− Обойдем День Святого Валентина, − усмехнулся он.

− Пожалуй, ты прав, − согласился Ремус. – И все же, идя по деревне, я чувствую себя по-другому. Ведь больше здесь не безопасно.

− Скоро так будет везде, − посерьезнел Северус. – Сила Темного Лорда возрастает, и ты осознаешь, что не можешь верить никому.

Ремус с беспокойством посмотрел на него, но не стал вдаваться в подробности.

− Поезд, кажется, еще не пришел, − сказал он, когда они добрались до вокзала. 

Они расположились на скамье, и Северус вынул карту Эдинбурга из рюкзака, одолженного у Лили. 

– Я думал, мистер Бэлби встретит нас на вокзале? – заметил Ремус.

− Встретит, − ответил Северус. – Но я подумал, что стоит потратить время на знакомство с Эдинбургом.

− Мне нравится эта идея, − Ремус тоже покосился на карту.

− Мне рассказывали, что здесь, в районе Морнингсайд , много волшебных мест, − промолвил Северус, указывая на нужную точку. – Здесь библиотека с, по-моему, потайной секцией, а тут несколько викторианских магазинов, которые, думаю, могут продавать зелья. 

− Я просто пойду с тобой, − ответил Ремус. – Но если будет время, я бы еще хотел осмотреть замок.

− Поглядим, − подвел итог Северус, пряча карту в рюкзак.

С первыми солнечными лучами вдали показался поезд. Они вошли в вагон и уселись у окна напротив друг друга. 

− Я бы кофейку выпил, − сказал Северус, подавляя зевок.

− Я тоже, − признался Ремус. – Надеюсь, здесь включено питание.

− Держи, − Северус вынул из рюкзака кое-какую одежду. – Я захватил на всякий случай, но раз мы завтра возвращаемся, мне она не понадобится.

− Спасибо, − сказал Ремус, забирая у него футболку и джинсы. – Я это очень ценю.

− Ты такой же тощий, как я, так что должно подойти.

Ремус осмотрел футболку.

− Еще одна общая черта у вас с Сириусом.

− Какая?

− Вы оба любите Led Zeppelin.

− Я был на одном из их концертов вместе с Лили. На мой день рождения в семьдесят третьем она купила билеты. 

− Разве на прошлое Рождество ты не уехал домой?

− И да, и нет, − ответил Северус. – Лили прислала письмо, в котором сообщила, что её отец купил билеты, и хочет, чтобы мы попали на концерт. Поэтому я приехал только после Нового года. Так что да, я зимой я был дома, но не на Рождество.

− Ладно. Здорово, что тебе удалось попасть на их концерт. Держу пари, Сириус бы обзавидовался, если бы узнал.

− Как Блэк держится в последнее время? – с любопытством спросил Сириус.

− А почему ты спрашиваешь? – приподнял бровь Ремус.

− Я ближе общаюсь с его младшим братом, чем с ним самим, − объяснил Северус. – И знаю, что дела у них дома идут сильно так себе.

− Не знаю, стоит ли тебе об этом говорить, − произнес Ремус, − но Сириус не хочет возвращаться домой. Подозреваю, Джеймс продолжает убеждать родителей забрать Сириуса.

− И как идет убеждение?

− Не слишком хорошо, − признался Ремус. – Думаю, родители Джеймса не доверяют Сириусу, в конце концов, он Блэк. 

Поезд тронулся, и он воспользовался возможностью быстро переодеться. 

– Так странно снова носить маггловскую одежду, − произнес он, оглядывая себя.

− Я тебя понимаю, − ответил Северус. – Я вырос среди магглов и до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к их одежде. – Ремус, скажи, а у тебя нет возможности впустить Блэка к себе?

− Поверь, я об этом думал, − сказал он. – Проблема в том, что мы с семьей часто переезжаем.

− Как же так?

− Ну… − стыдливо принялся объяснять Ремус, − каждый раз, когда мы обосновываемся, через некоторое время соседи из-за моей ликантропии начинают что-то подозревать, и нам приходится уезжать.

− Ужасно, − искренне посочувствовал Северус. – Но теперь, когда есть зелье, тебе больше не придется кочевать.

− Это такое облегчение, − улыбнулся Ремус, − знать, что у родителей, наконец, тоже начнется нормальная жизнь.

− О, кажется, тележка, − Северус открыл дверь и вернулся с парой чашек кофе.

− Спасибо, хочешь сигаретку? – Ремус протянул ему пачку.

− Давай, − Северус закурил щелчком. – Кстати, теперь, когда мы не в Хогсмиде, надо быть осторожнее и не пользоваться волшебными палочками.

− Ты прав, − согласился Ремус, вытаскивая из сумки тяжелую на вид книгу.

− Что ты читаешь? – спросил Северус, доставая том По, заимствованный у Лили.

− «Войну и мир», − Ремус продемонстрировал обложку книги Толстого. – Пожалуй, самая тяжелая книга из всех, что я когда-либо читал.

− Я читал её давно, − сказал Северус. – Как она тебе? 

− Правда читал? – переспросил Ремус, вертя книгу в руках. – Знаешь, даже не знаю, что сказать. Все довольно запутанно, учитывая количество героев. 

− Вообще-то я читал её дважды, − уточнил Северус. – Мне нравится позиция автора по отношению к ненасильственному сопротивлению. 

− А мне княжна Элен, − пожал плечами Ремус. – Я не настолько разбираюсь в военном деле, чтобы понять, почему события развивались именно так.

− Там много интересных героинь, − рассмеялся Северус, − советую прочитать еще хотя бы раз или два, чтобы осознать и переосмыслить. 

− Серьезно? Как ты умудрился не попасть в Рейвенкло? – спросил Ремус.

− Не надо путать знание с разумом, − ответил Северус, открывая свою книгу.

Они читали, а мимо проплывали покрытые снегом горы Шотландии. Они и не заметили, как прибыли в Эдинбург.

***

Когда поезд подъехал к вокзалу Уэверли в Эдинбурге, Северус увидел Дамокла, ожидающего на платформе, облаченного в одежду обычного для магов пурпурного и зеленого цветов.

− Как я рад вновь вас видеть! – радостно воскликнул Дамокл, когда они обменялись рукопожатием.

− Я вас тоже, − произнес Северус. – Дамокл, позвольте представить моего… кхм… друга, Ремуса Люпина.

Когда Дамокл и Ремус познакомились, Северус принялся озираться по сторонам. На холме неподалеку от вокзала величественно возвышался Эдинбургский замок, напоминающий меньшую версию Хогвартса.

− Великолепное зрелище, − сказал Ремус, глядя на него.

− В час дня услышите, как стреляют из «Часовой пушки» с батареи Миллс-маунт, на северной стороне, − предупредил Дамокл.

− Хотел бы я на него взглянуть, − не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от замка, произнес Ремус.

− Если будет время, я вас туда вечером отвезу, − сказал Дамокл, − а пока предлагаю пойти ко мне и перекусить.

− Отличная мысль, − прокомментировал Северус, почувствовав, что у него живот подвело от голода.

− Я живу в Морнингсайде, − рассказывал Дамокл по пути к автобусам. – Это самая волшебная часть города.

− Не могли бы мы заглянуть в тамошнюю библиотеку? – осведомился Северус.

− Не уверен, что времени хватит, − ответил Дамокл, − к тому же в воскресенье она закрыта, но посмотрим, что можно сделать.

− Какие у нас планы на сегодня? – спросил Ремус, когда они очутились в автобусе.

− Ну, коль уж мы с Северусом создали это зелье совместно, надо обсудить кое-какие юридические процедуры, − ответил Дамокл. – И уточнить ряд деталей, поскольку мы достигли слегка различных результатов. 

Спустя двадцать минут они вышли и направились в сторону Эбботсфордского парка. 

– Здесь мы с женой и живем, − указал он на огромный викторианский особняк.

− У вас довольно впечатляющее жилище, − признал Ремус, глядя на старый дом.

− Благодарю, − с оттенком гордости сказал Дамокл. – Я по-прежнему считаю, что мне сильно повезло жить здесь.

Он провел молодых людей сквозь ворота. Очутившись в доме, Ремус не мог оторвать глаз от люстр и картин, украшающих потолок и стены.

− Катриона! – позвал Дамокл. – Ты дома?

− Я здесь, − отозвалась дама по имени Катриона. Спустя мгновение она вышла их кухни, держа в руке полотенце. У неё были короткие рыжие волосы, хрупкая фигура, позволяющая понять, что она беременна, а на лице сияла приветливая улыбка. Если бы не шрамы, как у Ремуса, она была бы очень похожа на Лили.

− Катриона, − жизнерадостно произнес Дамокл, − это Северус Снейп, я с ним работал, а это Ремус Люпин, он, как и ты, изъявил желание стать подопытным.

− Одно из моих важнейших решений, − произнес Ремус, пожимая руку Катрионе.

− Прошу, следуйте за мной в гостиную, − сказала она. – Я только что заварила нам чай.  
Гостиная была такой же элегантной, как и коридор. Чай и сэндвичи, сложенные на блюде, уже ожидали гостей.

− А теперь, пока мы не начали обсуждать юридические тонкости, − начал Дамокл, когда они уселись за стол, − я хотел бы, чтобы вы, Ремус, рассказали немного о своем опыте во время превращения.

− Ну… − начал Ремус, проглотив кусочек тоста, − я помню, как у меня закружилась голова, когда началось превращение. А потом наступила ясность, и я впервые смог взглянуть на себя как на оборотня.

− Именно, − понимающе кивнула Катриона. – Это по-прежнему было болезненно, но боль через некоторое время исчезла, и я действительно могла воспринимать себя оборотнем. Странные ощущения.

Ремус смотрел как неё как завороженный.

− Простите, − смущенно произнес он, − дело в том, что прежде я не имел удовольствия столь внезапно познакомиться с другим оборотнем.

− Я тоже, − улыбнулась Катриона. – Словами не описать, как я рада вас видеть.

− У меня идея, − подал голос Северус. – Давайте вы вдвоем обсудите подробности, а мы с Дамоклом поговорим о своем?

Ремус и Катриона согласно кивнули и вернулись к оживленной беседе о первом превращении. Дамокл провел Северуса в другую часть гостиной.

− Вы хоть отдаете себе отчет, насколько силен ваш друг? – серьезным тоном спросил Дамокл, глядя на Ремуса и свою жену.

− Честно говоря, − признался Северус, − долгое время я думал, что у него слабоватый характер. Мы не всегда сходимся во взглядах.

− Такова участь большинства укушенных, − пояснил Дамокл. – Либо они не могут смириться со своей природой и сводят счеты с жизнью, либо уступают зверю внутри себя и становятся моральными уродами.

− Именно поэтому Темный Лорд так любит их вербовать, − мрачно сказал Северус. – Общество их избегает, и они вынуждены идти туда, где их примут, как в настоящих волчьих стаях. 

Дамокл согласно кивнул.

− Чем особенны Ремус и моя жена – у них невероятное желание жить, поскольку они оба не перешли на темную сторону.

− Я часто слышал, как Ремус говорил, насколько устал быть оборотнем, − вдруг Северус с ужасом осознал, что Ремус наверняка не раз думал о самоубийстве.

− Тогда, полагаю, это зелье появилось вовремя, − серьезно взглянул на него Дамокл.


	70. Глава 70. Об оборотнях в Министерстве

− Можно задать очень личный вопрос? – осведомился Северус.

− Смотря какой, − предупредил Дамокл, − но я подозреваю, что догадываюсь, о чем вы хотите спросить.

− Ваша жена беременна, − он указал на Катриону.

− Какое безупречное наблюдение, Северус, − рассмеялся Дамокл, − но держу пари, вы хотели сказать что-то другое.

− Как она переносит беременность, будучи оборотнем? – с любопытством спросил Северус. – Она же превращается в полнолуние. Не вредно ли это для будущего ребенка? 

Дамокл внимательно взглянул на жену, увлеченно беседующую с Ремусом, и улыбнулся.

− Мы никогда не планировали заводить детей, − сказал он, − именно потому, что она оборотень, но вот так уж получилось. Когда мы узнали, что она забеременела, оба решили, что скоро произойдет выкидыш, но ничего подобного не случилось.

− Можете уточнить, что вы имеете в виду? – с неподдельным интересом спросил Северус.

− Сразу же после её превращения, − пояснил Дамокл, − мы направились в Мунго, чтобы узнать, не травмировало ли это нашего ребенка. Оказалось, тот в полном порядке.

− Странно, − произнес Северус, но не смог сдержать улыбки при виде явной гордости Дамокла.

− То, что наш ребенок не пострадал от превращений Катрионы, конечно, было благословением, − продолжал тот, − и я задумался: означает ли это, что, обращаясь, внутри она остается прежней?

− Интересная мысль, − признал Северус. – Получается, всякий раз при превращении человеческое не исчезает, а уходит внутрь.

− Именно, − кивнул Дамокл. – Тогда-то я и начал думать о способе создания зелья, которое позволило бы сохранить человеческую натуру. А когда получил ваше письмо, то понял, что о большей удаче нельзя просить.

− Еще один вопрос, прежде, чем мы перейдем к другой теме, − сказал Северус. – Как быть, если Катриона родит в полнолуние?

− Я бы предпочел этого не знать, − ответил Дамокл. – Но, к счастью, роды ожидаются не в полнолуние. Целители в Мунго сказали, что в противном случае они бы смогли позаботиться о том, чтобы этого не случилось. 

− А вы не боитесь, что ребенок может родиться оборотнем? – Северус чувствовал потребность узнать больше.

− Нет, − покачал головой Дамокл, − я просто хочу, чтобы он был здоровым, даже если он будет есть сырой бифштекс.

Северус перевел взгляд на Ремуса и вспомнил, что у них с Тонкс был ребенок. Но он не знал, как повлияла ликантропия Ремуса на его сына, потому не мог заверить Дамокла, что все будет хорошо.

− Итак, Северус, − продолжал Дамокл, − если как можно скорее мы уведомим Министерство, то сможем заставить их зельеваров начать работу сразу же.

− То есть вы предлагаете продать зелье Министерству? – уточнил Северус. – Дело в том, что у меня нет ни малейшего желания зарабатывать на этом деньги.

− Дело не только в деньгах, Северус, − ответил Дамокл, − но вы же понимаете, что участие Министерства неизбежно, если мы хотим сделать зелье доступным для всех страдающих ликантропией.

− Понимаю, − согласился Северус. – Приватизация приведет лишь к тому, что оно станет слишком дорогим для частного использования. Проблема в том, что мне бы не хотелось, чтобы фигурировало мое имя, учитывая, что со мной произошло в прошлое Рождество.

− А что с вами произошло? – с легким беспокойством поинтересовался Дамокл. 

Северус не успел ответить – в дверях показалась Катриона.

− Дамо, может, ты прогуляешься с джентльменами по городу? – спросила она. – Я слегка устала и хотела бы прилечь.

− Будет сделано, − отрапортовал Дамокл. – У меня есть идея, куда их отвести.

Северус поспешно захватил еще один бутерброд, и они все отправились на автобусную станцию.

− Я так понимаю, мы не пойдем в библиотеку? – спросил он.

− В здешней библиотеке нет ничего, чего не было бы в Хогвартсе, − пожал плечами Дамокл. – Так что идти туда не вижу смысла. У меня есть мысль получше.

− Какая? – спросил Ремус, когда они запрыгнули в автобус.

− Полагаю, вы оба увлекаетесь литературой? – спросил Дамокл. 

Северус и Ремус согласно кивнули. 

− На Королевской Миле находится музей писателей, − объяснил он. – Замечательное место для посещения, а улица ведет к замку.

− Было бы здорово! – взволнованно воскликнул Ремус.

− Я в деле, − добавил Северус. 

− Ремус, расскажите, о чем вы говорили с Катрионой?

Ремус огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не слышит.

− Мы обсуждали, как изменилась наша жизнь, когда это… произошло с нами. С ней так приятно общаться. А вы о чем-нибудь договорились? С юридической точки и все такое?

− Пока нет, − признался Дамокл. – Северус не хочет, чтобы его имя фигурировало в связи с этим зельем, хотя я не знаю, почему. Дело в том, что, как только мы представим его Министерству, это будет гарантированный орден Мерлина, а его вручение не пройдет незамеченным.

− Ух ты, − Ремус взглянул на Северуса широко раскрытыми глазами. – Я даже не думал об этом.

По дороге в центр города Северус погрузился в свои мысли. Дамокл был прав. Из прошлой жизни он помнил, что Дамокл получил орден Мерлина за создание «Волчьего аконита», и его участие этого не изменит. В душе Северус радовался возможности получить орден Мерлина. Нельзя упускать признание хорошего достижения, тем паче, не так-то часто выпадает такой случай. Но Северус понимал и другое. Если его имя опять появится в газетах, это вновь вызовет интерес Темного Лорда. А на такой риск идти определенно не стоит.

На Королевской Миле было множество чайных лавок и туристических достопримечательностей, но вид дороги по пути к замку действительно впечатлял. Они почти достигли вершины, когда Дамокл свернул направо и перед ними возникло маленькое старое здание. Над дверью висела табличка с изображением человека за письменным столом и надписью под ним: «Музей писателей».

Винтовая лестница привела их в комнату с высоким потолком и балконом. Большое внимание было уделено творчеству сэра Вальтера Скотта и Роберта Бернса. Пока Северус и Ремус просматривали выставленные книги, Дамокл о чем-то общался со смотрителем.

− Хочешь, я расскажу ему, что с тобой произошло в прошлое Рождество? – спросил Ремус.

− Я был бы очень тебе признателен, − мягко ответил Северус. – Он не понимает, почему я не хочу, чтобы мое имя снова мелькало в газетах, а мне нелегко говорить об этом.

− Тогда я это сделаю это вместо тебя, − Ремус похлопал его по плечу. 

Спустя некоторое время Северус поймал взгляд Дамокла, в котором светилась жалость, но также и понимание.

− Готовы подняться в замок? – спросил он.

Ремус с энтузиазмом закивал, и потащил Северуса за собой, прежде, чем тот успел возразить. «Часовая пушка» некоторое время назад выстрелила, пока они были в гостях у Дамокла, но впечатление от шикарного вида на город с высоты замка это не испортило. Они уселись на каменную стену, с которой открывался волшебный вид на Эдинбург. Дамокл вытащил из кармана пальто три бутылки «Айрн-Брю» и протянул им.

− Теперь я понимаю, отчего вы избегаете славы в связи с этим зельем, − произнес он. – Но, Северус, неужели вам бы не хотелось, чтобы вас за это признали? Я не могу просто взять и присвоить его. Особенно в свете того, что именно вы открыли способ сохранения речи оборотней. 

− Честно говоря, я на распутье, − признался Северус. – С одной стороны, мне бы хотелось получить признание за проделанный труд, но мне нужно быть настороже и избегать популярности.

− Кажется, настал мой черед задать личный вопрос, если вы не возражаете, − ответил Дамокл.

Северус отхлебнул газировки и кивнул.

− Были ли вы, прямо или косвенно, связаны с Сами-Знаете-Кем?

Северус чуть не подавился.

− Почему вы спрашиваете? – резко спросил он.

− Наклонитесь, Ремус, − Дамокл понизил голос. – Дело в том, что я мало общаюсь с прямыми родственниками. Они не одобряют того, что моя жена – оборотень. Что до меня, то я предпочитаю не общаться с ними, поскольку они не слишком скрывают тот факт, что поддерживают Сами-Знаете-Кого.

− Вам известно, что в Министерстве сейчас происходит вражеское внедрение? – сощурился Северус.

− В некотором роде, − ответил Дамокл. – И, думаю, это может сыграть нам на руку.

− Каким образом? – озадаченно посмотрел на него Северус.

− Сегодня мы уже говорили о том, что, − продолжил Дамокл, − многие оборотни идут туда, где их принимают. Таким образом значительное количество людей присоединяется к сторонниками Сами-Знаете-Кого. Другими словами, если это зелье сможет помочь представить оборотней в ином свете, доказать, что они больше не представляют угрозы, у них бы отпал мотив присоединяться к Сами-Знаете-Кому в этой войне.

Ремус внимательно слушал Дамокла.

− Думаю, это гениально, − произнес он, − но как вы предлагаете находить оборотней среди людей? Мы не слишком себя афишируем.

− Вот тут-то и возникает Катриона, − широко улыбнулся Дамокл. – Сейчас она пытается выследить и зарегистрировать оборотней в стране. Это медленный процесс, но это лишь начало.

− Могу я как-нибудь с ней посотрудничать? – спросил Ремус. Он выглядел так, словно ему преподнесли на блюдечке величайшую идею прошлого века.

− Это вам придется с ней обсудить, − ответил Дамокл. – Конечно, все это лишь наброски. Если бы было возможно найти в Министерстве нужного человека, у нас бы все получилось мгновенно.

− Есть еще один способ привлечь оборотней в этой стране, − глядя вдаль, сказал Северус.

− Какой же? – спросил Дамокл.

− Вы же только что сказали: нужный человек в Министерстве, − Северус не удержался от улыбки. – Думаю, я точно знаю, кто можем нам помочь.

***

Они вернулись в дом Дамокла лишь поздно вечером. Днем им довелось сходить на экскурсию в замок и погулять по городу. Разговоры в основном вертелись вокруг зелья, способов вывести его на рынок и связаться с другими зельеварами, чтобы обсудить предоставление помощи оборотням. Каждый разговор все сильнее вселял надежду в Ремуса. Ему и Северусу предоставили комнату с двумя односпальными кроватями, на которые они рухнули. У них едва хватило сил переодеться.

− Северус, − тихо позвал Ремус, когда они лежали в темноте, − можно с тобой кое о чем поговорить? 

− Конечно.

− Ну, мне было немного неловко спрашивать об этом Катриону, все же это личное, − начал Ремус, − но она беременна и она оборотень.

− Я говорил об этом с Дамоклом, − успокоил Северус. – Она и ребенок чувствуют себя прекрасно, несмотря на ликантропию.

− Рад слышать, − облегченно вздохнул Ремус. – Просто я задумался, смогу ли когда-нибудь иметь детей. Прежде я даже не рассматривал для себя такую возможность. Ликантропия – последнее, что я хотел бы передать ребенку по наследству.

− Думаю, все не так страшно, а ты себя накручиваешь, − сказал Северус. – Тебе бы хотелось когда-нибудь иметь детей?

− Да, − как ни в чем не бывало ответил Ремус. – Мне всегда нравились дети. Просто до сих пор я не думал, что для меня это возможно. – Ремус повернулся и спросил: − А ты? 

− Никогда об этом не задумывался, − ответил Северус, − но не думаю, что мне стоит заводить детей.

− Почему ты так говоришь? – спросил Ремус. – Я знаю, что Лили хотела бы когда-нибудь стать матерью.

− Я не против иметь детей, − Северус невольно улыбнулся. – Особенно с Лили, просто я не знаю, каково быть отцом.

У Ремуса в глазах промелькнула печаль.

− Просто я не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что из тебя не получится хороший отец.

Северус пожал плечами и отвернулся.

− Спокойной ночи, Ремус, − пробормотал он.

Ремус понял намек и больше не задавал вопросов.

− Спокойной ночи, Северус.

_Факт:_ Кулинарные книги официально не могут быть защищены авторским правом. По крайней мере, это касается рецептов в них. Технически вы можете скопировать из одной книги все рецепты, скомпоновать их в другой и продать как собственную. Думаю, с зельями работает та же схема, поскольку они состоят из компонентов, на которые не распространяется авторское право. Можно продать идею, но нельзя требовать денег всякий раз, как будет приготовлено зелье.

_Справка:_ «Айрн-Брю» (Irn-Bru) – типичный (безалкогольный) шотландский газированный напиток.

_От автора:_ А тот факт, что оборотни могут быть женщинами, и, следовательно, могут беременеть – это большая сюжетная дыра в ГП-франшизе и истории оборотней в целом.


	71. Глава 71. Окаменевшая студентка

На другое утро Дамокл подал завтрак жене и гостям.

− Вчера мы разработали гениальный план, − с энтузиазмом сообщил он.

− Расскажи, − глаза Катрионы расширились от нетерпения.

− Северус рассказал, что в Министерстве нам может оказать помощь одна дама.

− У этой особы имеются определенные разногласия с теми, кого она считает полукровками, − хитро усмехнулся Северус. – Поэтому, если предложить наше зелье как средство помощи любому, кто страдает от ликантропии, скорее всего, она закатит истерику, и об этом мгновенно узнает весь волшебный мир.

− Это коснется всех ликантропов, − добавил Ремус. – А значит, большинство оборотней в стране начнут искать зелье, едва оно, анонимно или нет, будет упомянуто.

− Еще один положительный момент, − продолжил Северус, − зельевары всей страны будут оповещены, и, благодаря спросу и предложению, начнут сообща его готовить, и оно будет становиться дешевле.

− Как вам кажется, в Министерстве оценят по достоинству ваш труд? – спросила Катриона. – Если вы дадите зелье тому, кто хочет, чтобы оборотни уходили? Не сделает ли это признание ваших разработок спорным?

− Так и будет, − подтвердил Дамокл, − но мы с Северусом решили, что не хотим славы. Мы создали это зелье, чтобы помочь таким, как ты и Ремус, и это дороже любой награды от Министерства. 

− И когда вы хотите отправиться в Министерство? – спросила Катриона. 

− Мой бывший учитель пригласил меня на вечеринку в марте, − ответил Дамокл. – Думаю, профессор Слагхорн будет очень рад принять посильное участие.

− А когда у него намечается вечеринка? – спросил Северус. – Я пока ничего об этом не слышал.

− Если не ошибаюсь, двенадцатого, − отозвался Дамокл. – Отличный предлог вновь встретиться и выработать стратегию с участием Слагхорна. У него много полезных связей, которые могли бы нам пригодиться. У вас есть какие-нибудь планы, прежде, чем вернуться в Хогвартс?

− Утром мы хотели бы побывать в Национальной галерее, − сказал Ремус. – Это рядом с вокзалом, отличный способ развлечься перед возвращением.

− Найдете дорогу сами? – спросил Дамокл. – Мы с женой хотели бы побыть вместе в выходной день.

− Конечно, − ответил Северус. – После завтрака соберем вещи. Путешествие в Хогсмид будет долгим.

Поблагодарив и распрощавшись, Северус и Ремус направились обратно к центру города.

− Чудесные люди, − произнес Ремус. – Если бы я мог проникнуть на вечеринку к Слагхорну просто, чтобы встретиться с Дамоклом, я бы с радостью туда пошел.

− Нет необходимости идти тайно, − ответил Северус. – Нам разрешено приглашать друзей.

− Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – поддразнил Ремус, игриво хлопая ресницами.

− Технически да, − Северус изо всех сил старался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. – Но серьезно, приходи, если хочешь. Чем больше людей, тем больше радуется Слагхорн. 

Они быстро обошли Национальную галерею, любуясь шедеврами Рафаэля, Рембрандта и многих других. Проходя мимо коллекции пейзажей, Северус невольно вспомнил Петунию.

− Несмотря на то, что эти маггловские картины неподвижны в рамах, − произнес Ремус, когда они шли к поезду, − я понимаю, отчего люди ими восхищаются и… Это что, Лео? – он указал на небо, увидев крохотного рыжего филина, кружащего над ними.

− Лео! – воскликнул Северус, привлекая внимание людей. Лео быстро спикировал и сел ему на плечо. В клюве он держал записку, которую тут же вручил. Северус развернул записку – это было торопливо настроченное послание от Лили.

_«Возвращайся в Хогвартс как можно скорее. Опасность!»._

Не дав Ремусу возможности прочитать письмо, Северус схватил его за рукав и поволок в темный переулок. Сунув Лео в карман, он взглянул другу в глаза.

− Ремус, − твердо произнес он, − пообещай, что не скажешь об этом ни единого слова.

− О чем? – переспросил Ремус, испуганно озираясь.

− В Хогвартсе творится нечто плохое, − поспешно объяснил Северус. – Хватай меня за руку.

− Но…

− Просто делай, как я сказал!

Ремус крепко вцепился ему в руку, и они тут же исчезли. Мгновение спустя они с тихим хлопком материализовались на опушке леса рядом с территорией Хогвартса. Ремус чуть не упал от внезапного головокружения, вызванного аппарацией. 

− Мы что, только что аппарировали? – недоверчиво спросил он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. – Но как?

Северус вытащил Лео из кармана и тут же подбросил в воздух.

− Предупреди Лили, что мы вернулись, − велел он. Филин сердито посмотрел на него и стремительно полетел к замку. Не оглядываясь, Северус помчался в сторону школы, Ремус не отставал. – Меня мама научила, − соврал он. – Она никогда не была законопослушной.

− Тогда почему мы просто не аппарировали в Эдинбург? – спросил Ремус. – Зачем было ехать на поезде?

− Потому, что это не совсем законно, − усмехнулся Северус. – Ремус, прошу тебя, никому ни слова. Ни твоим друзьям. Ни учителям. Особенно Лили.

− Хорошо, − ответил Ремус. – Обещаю. Не хочешь объяснить, что случилось?

− Я получил от Лили записку, что в замке происходит нечто опасное, − ответил Северус, свернув на дорожку, ведущую к главному входу. – Так что на всякий случай достань палочку и приготовься.

Ремусу не надо было дважды повторять. Он вытащил палочку прямо у входа в вестибюль. В вестибюле царила гробовая тишина, но в Большом зале царил невообразимый шум: там собралась вся школа.

− Сев! – крикнула Лили из-за стола Гриффиндора. Она тут же подскочила к нему и обняла. – Я надеялась, что ты вернешься сразу после того, как тебя найдет Лео. Как тебе удалось приехать так быстро?

− Дамокл нас аппарировал, − ответил Северус. – Объяснишь, что случилось? 

− Какая-то девчонка из Рейвенкло окаменела, − ответила Лили. – А на стене первого этажа, где её нашли, было оставлено послание. 

Северус вспомнил, когда в последний раз окаменевали студенты, и ему стало не по себе.

− А где Дамблдор? – поспешно спросил он.

− Все еще в Министерстве, − сказала Лили. – Потому-то там и стоит МакГонагалл.

− Тогда отведи меня на первый этаж, − потребовал Северус. – Я должен увидеть это своими глазами.

− Нам нельзя… − не успела она договорить, как Северус умчался к лестнице. – Это может быть опасно! – крикнула вслед Лили, но все равно побежала за ним.

На стене кровью было написано: «ВРАГИ НАСЛЕДНИКА, БЕРЕГИТЕСЬ». Что-то было не так в послании. Чего-то не хватало.

− Лили, − стараясь говорить спокойно, начал Северус, − ты не знаешь, где Хагрид? Мне надо кое в чем удостовериться.

Она озадаченно взглянула на него.

− Наверное, вместе со всеми в Большом зале, но зачем…

− Просто идем, − скомандовал Северус, возвращаясь обратно. 

Хагрид действительно был там, окруженный группой хаффлпаффцев. 

− Хагрид, − окликнул Северус, − можно задать тебе пару вопросов?

− Конечно, − ответил он. – Что тебя беспокоит?

− Случайно, − отчетливо произнес Северус, − в последнее время не умирали куры?

− Ну, кажется, парочку петухов из-за лисиц я потерял, − ответил Хагрид. – Хотя такое порой случается. Странно, что только петухи…

Северусу больше ничего не нужно было знать. Подтвердились его худшие опасения. Но как? Почему это происходит вновь в другое время по сравнению с его прошлой жизнью? Почему появилось лишь предупреждение, а не известие об открытии Тайной Комнаты?

− Спасибо, Хагрид, − ответил он. – Этого достаточно.

Он обернулся к Лили, её выражение лица уже не было таким растерянным. 

− Сев, ты хоть понимаешь, что происходит? – почти сердито спросила она.

− У меня есть подозрение, − ответил Северус. – Подтвердить его я смогу только после возвращения Дамблдора.

− Я не понимаю…

− Позже поймешь, − заверил Северус. – Все наши друзья находятся здесь, в Большом зале?

Лили поспешно огляделась, чтобы убедиться, что все на месте.

− Эван плохо выглядит, − сказала она, указывая на бледного как призрак Эвана. – Пожалуй, я пойду и присмотрю за ним.

− Конечно, − согласился Северус, − а я попробую выяснить, когда вернется Дамблдор.

Он быстро подбежал к профессору МакГонагалл, и она заверила, что Дамблдор вернется сразу же, как только получит сообщение. С преподавательской кафедры Северус увидел сидящих за столом Слизерина Эйвери и Мальсибера. Они выглядели такими же растерянными, как остальные, и Северус пришел к выводу, что они не причастны к случившемуся. Он видел, как профессор Флитвик за столом Рейвенкло отчаянно пытается сосчитать всех своих студентов. Кажется, кого-то не хватало, и он начинал снова и снова, будто не мог поверить, что это так. Видел Северус и Барти Крауча. Пытаясь вместе с Флитвиком выяснить, кого нет, Северус заметил сбившихся в кучку первогодков, и тут его осенило. Он вновь выбежал из Большого зала и помчался на второй этаж. Лили сказала, что окаменела девушка из Рейвенкло. То есть это не мог быть Локхарт, а значит, тот где-то поблизости. По логике вещей, надо было заглянуть в ванную комнату девочек на первом этаже, поскольку Северусу было известно, что вход в Тайную комнату находился там.

Там его подозрения подтвердились.

− Все будет хорошо, − послышался мягкий голос около умывальников. – Не волнуйся, я… КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ?

Плакса Миртл заметила Северуса, и от её доброты не осталось и следа.

− Миртл, пропал студент, − спокойно произнес он. – Полагаю, тот самый студент, с которым ты сейчас разговариваешь.

На полу у раковины сидел Локхарт, вытирая глаза рукавом мантии. Было в этом нечто ироничное. Человек, который утверждал, что знает потайной вход в Тайную Комнату, прислонился к нему, не подозревая о скрывающейся внизу опасности. 

− Привет, Локхарт, − сказал Северус, − не хочешь рассказать, что ты здесь делаешь, когда все остальные в Большом зале?

− А не хочешь ли рассказать, что здесь делаешь ты, когда все остальные в Большом зале? – огрызнулся Локхарт. – Откуда ты вообще знаешь, кто я?

− Запомнил имя с церемонии Распределения, − ответил Северус, немного озадаченный оборонительной позицией Локхарта. – Пойдем вместе со мной в Большой зал?

Локхарт покачал головой, его глаза все еще были красны от слез. К недовольству Миртл, Северус сел напротив него.

− Не хочешь рассказать мне, что здесь произошло?


	72. Глава 72. Ванная Плаксы Миртл

− Я тут никому не нравлюсь, − признался Локхарт. – Вот и прихожу иногда поболтать с Миртл.

Миртл улыбнулась при этих словах, наполовину проплыв сквозь дверь ванной.

− А почему ты думаешь, что никому не нравишься? – спросил Северус.

− Я не думаю, а знаю, − резко ответил Локхарт. – Они все время дразнят меня всезнайкой.

− Может, они не так уж неправы, − предположил Северус. – Возможно, ты слишком хочешь быть услышанным.

− Ну, ты тоже не самый хороший парень, правда? – хмуро поинтересовался Локхарт.

− Не был и не стану, − ответил Северус. – Я слизеринец. И я не приукрашиваю свои слова.

− Я чуть не попал в Слизерин, − кисло признался Локхарт. – Вообще я просил Шляпу не отправлять меня туда. Не хотел иметь дело с различной темной ерундой.

− Не все из нас переходят на Темную сторону, − сказал Северус.

− Тогда на чьей стороне ты? – смело спросил Локхарт. 

− На своей, − ответил Северус, не понимая, зачем вообще отвечать на этот вопрос. – Поскольку, откровенно говоря, сейчас доверять нельзя никому. И лучшее, что ты можешь сделать – быть на своей стороне.

− Не лишено здравого смысла, − признал Локхарт. – Зачем ты пошел меня искать? 

− Даже если твоим однокурсникам все равно, − ответил Северус, − я знаю, что профессор Флитвик сходит с ума от беспокойства из-за того, что тебя нет. Только что напали на девушку, и он считает, что на тебя тоже. 

Локхарт понуро уставился в пол.

− Я просто увидел шанс побыть одному, − сказал он. – Я действительно разговаривал с ней незадолго до нападения.

− О чем же? – с любопытством спросил Северус.

− О том, что она магглорожденная, − ответил Локхарт. – Сам я полукровка, у меня две старшие сестры, обе сквибы. Мы нашли общий язык – на нас обоих давили родственники.

− Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной в Большой зал, − понимающе кивнув, произнес Северус. – Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради профессора Флитвика.

Локхарт на мгновение задумался, а потом согласился.

− Миртл, я еще вернусь, − пообещал он. – Спасибо тебе за все.

− Уже жду с нетерпением, − с застенчивым смешком отозвалась Миртл и исчезла в сливном отверстии. 

− Бедняжка Миртл, − сказал Локхарт по пути в Большой зал. – Иногда студенты заглядывают в её ванную и швыряюсь кто чем. Может, она и призрак, но у неё есть чувства.

− Она всего лишь отпечаток прежней личности, − ответил Северус. – Она навсегда останется эмоциональным призраком.

− По крайней мере, она добра ко мне, в отличие от большинства людей, − отмахнулся Локхарт.   
Как только они вернулись в Большой зал, Северус велел Локхарту подбежать к Флитвику. Тот чуть не упал в обморок от счастья, увидев, что его студент в безопасности. Хаос, царивший ранее, сменился полной тишиной. Студенты сидели за столами своих факультетов. Вернулся Дамблдор.

− Я прошу префектов отвести студентов в их гостиные, − произнес он спокойным и ясным голосом. – Учителей я прошу собраться – необходимо обсудить, что произошло, пока меня не было.

Северус увидел, что Ремус и Алиса идут впереди, а за ними следуют студенты.

− Мистер Снейп, − окликнул Дамблдор. – Я был бы вам весьма признателен, если бы вы тоже остались.

Сквозь суету Северус заметил, что на него смотрит Лили.

− Что происходит? – жестами спросила она, не желая быть услышанной. 

− Я не уверен, − ответил Северус. – Но у меня есть теория. Позже расскажу. 

Едва Большой зал опустел, учителя собрались за столом Хаффлпаффа, и быстро разгорелась жаркая дискуссия. Прежде такое случалось в прошлой жизни Северуса, но сидеть среди учителей, будучи студентом, было крайне неуютно. Все ли в порядке с девушкой? Кто в этом виноват? Что означает надпись на стене? Северус знал, что лучше не отвечать, пока он не останется наедине с Дамблдором. Ему было известно о скрывающемся в Тайной Комнате чудовище. После того, как мадам Помфри и профессор Спраут убедили остальных, что девушка поправится, как только созреет мандрагора, деканы факультетов разошлись по гостиным, а учителя отправились к себе. Дамблдор не проронил ни слова, пока они не очутились в его кабинете, а затем перешел к делу.

− Прежде такое случалось, Северус? 

− В некотором роде, − ответил он. – Не в этом время, и в послании было еще что-то, но студенты окаменевали.

− Северус, пожалуйста, расскажите мне все, что вам известно. Чем больше мы узнаем, тем скорее сможем это остановить.

− Помните, я рассказывал вам о чудовище, живущем в недрах замка? – мрачно спросил Северус.

− Василиск, − уточнил Дамблдор. – Если я правильно помню.

Северус кивнул.

− Не так давно были убиты петухи Хагрида. Мы оба знаем, что василиски бегут от кукареканья – этот звук для них смертелен. 

− Как и пауки, − подтвердил Дамблдор, думая о чем-то своем. – Но какое отношение василиск имеет к посланию на стене? А бедная окаменевшая девушка? Говорят, что взгляд василиска убивает. 

− Должно быть, она увидела лишь отражение змея, − предположил Северус. – То же самое произошло в прошлый раз с большинством пострадавших студентов.

− А надпись на стене?

− Альбус, насколько хорошо вы знакомы с историей Тайной Комнаты?

− Вы хотите сказать, что эти истории правдивы? – спросил Дамблдор. – Слизерин действительно построил в замке потайную комнату?

− Да, − подтвердил Северус. – Помните, в сороковые годы нечто подобное случалось? Студенты окаменевали, однако никто не знал причины. В итоге была убита девочка, и школу едва не закрыли?

− Я все это помню, − печально сказал Дамблдор. – Девочка до сих пор бродит по ванной, в которой умерла.

− А помните ли вы студента, учившегося в Хогвартсе в то время?

− Хотите сказать, что за всем этим стоит Лорд Волдеморт?

− Как мы оба знаем, − ответил Северус. – Темный Лорд – последний из наследников Слизерина. Тот самый наследник, о котором идет речь в послании на стене, а также единственный, кто смог приручить монстра. Я хочу сказать, − продолжил он, − что так или иначе за всем этим стоит Темный Лорд. Не знаю, как, не знаю, почему, но не стоит относиться к этому легкомысленно.

Дамблдор, казалось, не находил слов.

− Вы не знаете, где эта Комната? – спросил он.

− В ванной Миртл на первом этаже, − ответил Северус. – Проблема заключается в том, что Комнату можно открыть лишь на парселтанге, а я не знаю ни одного змееуста, кроме самого Темного Лорда.

− Что же делать, Северус? – Дамблдор, судя по тону его голоса, был разбит. – Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать следующего нападения. 

− Надо попытаться выяснить, чьих рук дело надписи на стенах, − сказал Северус. – Кого-то из тех, кто живет в замке, держат под контролем. Все, что мы можем – внимательно приглядываться ко всему, что кажется необычным. 

− Именно этим мы и займемся, − согласился Дамблдор. – Не буду беспокоить вас расспросами о выходных в Эдинбурге с мистером Люпином. Я сделаю это завтра, когда мы вновь встретимся возле хижины Хагрида. 

Северус кивнул и, обдумывая случившееся, покинул кабинет директора и направился в лабораторию.

− Вот ты где, − облегченно вздохнула Лили. – Я все думала, когда же ты вернешься.

Она сидела на кровати Северуса, листая один из его учебников. 

− Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, − сказал он. – Я думал, все должны отправиться в спальни.

− В дружбе с Алисой и Ремусом есть преимущества, − объяснила Лили. – Они знают, что я здесь. Северус, − продолжила она, − что такое «Сектумсемпра»?

Он лишь сейчас осознал, что Лили листает его испещренный записями учебник по Зельеварению.

− Ничего, − быстро ответил он и подошел к кровати. – Неудачная попытка изобрести заклинание. Пожалуй, я его сотру. – Он потянулся за книгой, но Лили крепче её сжала. – Я вижу, что ты на меня сердишься, − холодно произнес Северус, скрестив руки на груди. – Не хочешь объяснить, почему? 

− Тебе что-то известно о случившемся, не так ли? – прищурившись, спросила Лили. 

− Как я уже говорил, − заявил Северус, − у меня есть теория. Ни больше, не меньше.

− Тогда объясни, − кисло потребовала Лили. – Почему Дамблдор попросил тебя остаться так, словно уже знал, что ты каким-то боком тут замешан?

− Я не замешан, − огрызнулся Северус. – Ты же знаешь, что я о многом не могу тебе рассказать.

− Опять эта таинственность! – сердито воскликнула Лили, отбрасывая в сторону учебник. – Расскажешь ли ты мне когда-нибудь? Будешь ли доверять мне настолько, чтобы просто рассказать о происходящем в твоей жизни? – На ее глаза навернулись слезы. – Я просто не понимаю, − дрожащим голосом произнесла она.

Северус сел рядом и обнял её.

− Придет время, и я все тебе расскажу, − максимально обнадеживающе ответил он. 

Лили спрятала лицо у него на плече.

− Я не сержусь на тебя, Сев, − хрипло сказала она. – Я просто волнуюсь. Происходит нечто странное, и я не могу закрывать глаза на то, что ты каким-то образом с этим связан.

На это Северусу было нечего ответить, поэтому он крепче прижал её к себе и почувствовал, что расслабляется, вдыхая знакомый терпкий запах.

− Я не могу заставить тебя доверять мне, − мягко сказал он. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала: все хорошим, что есть в моей жизни, я обязан тебе.

_Факт: Согласно Гарри Поттер-вики, Гилдерой Локхарт – полукровка, и у него действительно есть две старшие сестры сквибы. Он едва не попал в Слизерин, что наводит на мысль, что он попросил Шляпу не отправлять его туда. Поскольку он был единственным волшебником среди детей, это стало основой особой благосклонности его матери и заложило основу для тщеславия. Другими словами, Локхарт получил огромный комплекс Дадли Дурсля, и это довольно грустно, если вдуматься._


	73. Глава 73. Хороший совет Эвана

Лежа в кровати, Северус задумчиво разглядывал семейный портрет, нарисованный для него Петунией. Только что он отвел Лили в спальню Гриффиндора, чтобы она не бродила бродить по замку в одиночестве сейчас, когда на свободе разгуливает опасное чудовище. Разумеется, ей ничего об этом не известно. 

Возможно, у Лили трудности с доверием к нему, и её нельзя в этом винить. Но все же Северус чувствовал, что они стали ближе, чем были когда-то. В глубине души он осознавал причины. Он никогда не любил, когда его обнимали. Напротив, он всегда терпеть не мог, когда к нему прикасались, но с Лили все было совершенно иначе. 

Северус постоянно прокручивал в голове разговоры с Ремусом. Особенно тот короткий диалог, который состоялся, когда они ночевали в Эдинбурге. Его самым большим желанием всегда было войти в жизнь Лили, но в каком качестве? Он больше не мог отрицать желание быть рядом с ней. Он хотел, чтобы они были больше, чем просто лучшими друзьями.

Но разделяет ли Лили его чувства? Или всегда будет относиться как к лучшему другу? Северус отвернулся от картины, расстроенный тем, что взаимоотношения с Лили волнуют его сильнее попыток Темного Лорда проникнуть в Хогвартс.

Несколько мгновений он ворочался с боку на бок, потом отшвырнул одеяло и решил просто как-то скоротать ночь. Северуса снедало искушение пробраться в гостиную Гриффиндора и напрямую спросить Лили, что она испытывает по отношению к нему. Но рациональный ум удерживал его от столь эмоционального поступка. 

Он взял свой бас, настроил, попытался наиграть несколько песен, чтобы слегка расслабиться. Однако тут же вспомнил, что музыкой куда веселее заниматься в компании Лили, а её здесь нет.

Северус внимательно взглянул на мирно кипящие в котлах зелья. Специальный проект Лили по приготовлению Феликс Фелицис продвигался хорошо, и обещал быть готовым как раз к С.О.В. «Волчий аконит» для Ремуса тоже выглядел неплохо, как и небольшие запасы зелий, которые продавала Лили. 

Домашки он уже все сделал. Книги, которые она ему одолжила, уже были прочитаны. Сил играть на басе больше не было. Проще говоря, Северус чувствовал то, чего не ощущал уже очень давно. Скуку.

Глубоко внутри по-прежнему зудело желание пойти и поговорить с Лили, ему приходилось вновь и вновь напоминать себе о том, что Полная Дама, скорее всего, попросту не впустит его в гостиную Гриффиндора. Не говоря уже о том, что Лили наверняка спит.

Лучшее, что он смог придумать, это направиться в комнату Эвана. Северус осторожно постучал, чтобы убедиться в том, что Эван не спит. Шаркающий звук это подтвердил, вскоре дверь открылась. 

− Тоже не можешь заснуть? – спросил Эван, подавив зевок. Он все еще был полностью одет. 

− Не могу, − Северус провел рукой по волосам. – Можно я войду?

− Да, конечно, − Эван указал на кровать. – Садись. Чай будешь?

− Не отказался бы, − усевшись, ответил Северус.

Эван поставил стул около кровати, сотворил из воздуха две чашки чая и протянул одну ночному гостю. 

− Вся эта история с нападением на девочку из Рейвенкло и тебе не дает заснуть?

− Честно говоря, причина не только в этом, − покачал головой Северус. 

− А в чем же? – поинтересовался Эван.

− Лили, − Северус не смог удержаться от улыбки.

− Я должен был догадаться, − в глазах Эвана промелькнула искорка. – Как у вас дела?

− Все в порядке, − пожал плечами Северус. – За исключением того, что, кажется, мы навсегда останемся лучшими друзьями.

− Почему бы тебе просто не дозреть и не пригласить её на свидание? – отставив кружку в сторону, спросил Эван.

− И что это даст? – спросил Северус. – Следуя этой логике, мы с Лили встречаемся с девяти лет. В чем различие?

− Да не в свидании дело, балда, − пояснил Эван, − а в намерениях. Понятно, что тебе не нужно её лучше узнавать. Речь о том, чтобы сделать нечто исключительно для неё. 

Подсознательно Северус ухватился за подушку Эвана. 

− А вдруг она просто посмеется надо мной?

Эван недоуменно взглянул на него.

− Не посмеется, − ответил он. – Серьезно, Северус, что тебя так долго сдерживает?

− Я боюсь, что если приглашу её на свидание, она не будет смотреть на меня так же, − признался Северус. – Я вроде как горжусь тем, что со мной она чувствует себя в безопасности, и не хочу пополнить список парней, не умеющих правильно расставлять приоритеты.

Эван закатил глаза, услышав это объяснение.

− Северус, есть одна деталь, которую ты должен иметь в виду, − он наклонился поближе. – Лили вовсе не уродина. – Северус хотел запротестовать, но Эван заставил его замолчать. – Просто выслушай меня, − резко сказал он. – Она не только хорошенькая, у неё доброе сердце, понимаешь? Видел бы ты, что она сделала утром для меня. Дело в том, − продолжил он, − что Поттер вовсе не единственный, кто на неё заглядывается. Многих парней завораживает этот взгляд лани, и однажды наступит момент, когда ей кто-то понравится. Не успеешь ты оглянуться, как наступит день её свадьбы, она станет миссис-больше-не-Эванс, а ты будешь стоять у неё за спиной в качестве шафера, и смотреть, как она уходит. А тебе останутся лишь печаль и сожаление.

− Ты так говоришь, словно у тебя есть опыт, − ответил Северус, весьма впечатленный этой короткой речью. 

− Вовсе нет, − улыбнулся Эван, − но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты сожалел о том, что Лили ушла с другим парнем лишь потому, что ты побоялся рискнуть. − Не зная, что сказать, Северус принялся теребить торчащее из подушки перо. – Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?

− Конечно, − пожал плечами Северус. 

− Тебе когда-нибудь нравились другие девушки, кроме Лили? Ну или парни, неважно, просто были ли у тебя чувства к кому-то, кроме неё?

− Честно говоря, я не представляю будущего больше ни с кем, − покачал головой Северус.

− То есть ты никогда не целовался с девушкой? – спросил Эван.

− Нет.

− Драгоценный ты девственник, − поддразнил Эван. – Честно говоря, я испытываю огромное искушение встать и засосать тебя по самые гланды, просто чтобы ты узнал, каково это. Не бойся, − быстро добавил Эван, увидев, как расширились глаза Северуса, − я не увлекаюсь парнями, так что не стану этого делать.

Северус рассмеялся в ответ на его слова.

− То есть ты не девственник.

− Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, на чем сидишь.

Северус швырнул в него подушку.

− Это просто отвратительно, − сказал он, не в силах сдержать смех.

− Да ладно, Северус, прекрати, − продолжал хохотать Эван, − странно видеть тебя смеющимся.

− Да тебя тоже, − ответил он. – Долгое время ты выглядел так, словно находишься в полном дерьме.

− Сейчас я чувствую себя немного лучше, − признался Эван, − несмотря на произошедшее с той девушкой из Рейвенкло. – С его лица тут же исчезла улыбка. – Но это не дает мне покоя. Я всегда считал Хогвартс самым безопасным местом, а после сегодняшнего эта уверенность исчезла.

− Даже Хогвартс не совсем непроницаем, − ответил Северус. – Можно лишь надеяться, что девушка из Рейвенкло будет единственной жертвой, а надпись на стене – ложной тревогой.

− У меня предчувствие, что это далеко не конец, − вздрогнув, мрачно произнес Эван.

− У меня тоже, − согласился Северус. – Все, что мы можем – это быть начеку. – Он схватил свою чашку и залпом осушил. – Наверное, мне лучше отправиться к себе и попытаться поспать.

− Хорошая мысль, − ответил Эван. – Но прежде, чем ты уйдешь, позволь тебе еще кое-что сказать.

− Что же? – спросил Северус, вставая с кровати.

− Сделай одолжение мне и всем, кто знаком с тобой и Лили: не тяни с приглашением на свидание.

− Я постараюсь, − пообещал Северус, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как это сделать, не выставив себя идиотом.

− Не знаю, говорила ли тебе об этом Лили, − сказал Эван, − или говорил ли ты с ней об этом, но она любит тебя, приятель. В самом деле любит.

− Я никогда не говорил, что люблю её, − ответил Северус, чувствуя, как начало пылать лицо.

− Возможно, пришло время это сделать, − ухмыльнулся Эван. 

Северус понимающе кивнул.

− Спасибо за чай. Я пойду.

− Ладно. Увидимся завтра на Истории Магии.

Северусу очень хотелось побиться головой о каменную стену подземелья, но ноги привели в лабораторию. 

Он рухнул на кровать, в голове роилось еще больше мыслей, чем прежде. Он проклинал себя за то, что не спросил Эвана, Лили говорила ему, что любит его, Северуса, или это было предположение, основанное на личных наблюдениях.

Но Эван был прав. Лили не была серой мышкой, и мысль о парнях, провожающих её заинтересованными взглядами, вызвала неприятное ощущение.

Пригласить её на свидание было не так-то просто. Нельзя ведь сбрасывать со счетов тот факт, что он живет с её родителями. Возможно, Эрвин понял, что Северус что-то чувствует к его дочери, но, вполне вероятно, не одобрит их как пару, пока они живут вместе под его крышей. У него мелькнула мысль отбросить гордость и написать Эрвину письмо с вопросом, можно ли пригласить Лили на свидание. А в случае одобрения остальное можно выяснить и позже.

Северус повернулся на бок, вновь взглянув на семейный портрет, нарисованный Петунией, и улыбнулся. Пусть Лили и не была его девушкой, но то, что она подарила ему семью и дом, стоило дороже всего золота в Гриннготтсе.

С этой мыслью он погрузился в спокойный сон.


	74. Глава 74. Присутствие фестрала

Нападение на девушку из Рейвенкло, а также загадочное послание на стене, разумеется, стали самой обсуждаемой темой дня.

Северуса с каждым уроком все сильнее раздражали все эти злодейские теории, он почувствовал облегчение, когда день, наконец, закончился. Но тут же вспомнил, что после ужина ему надо идти в лес вместе с Дамблдором.

Когда за ужином Лили села рядом с ним, он увидел, что Эван пристально на них смотрит и хитро улыбается. Затем Эван повернулся к Лили, словно хотел убедиться, что она не наблюдает, и спросил, когда она начала болтать о чем-то с Алисой.

«Пригласил?» – жестами спросил он. 

Северус покачал головой. Зная, что Эван никогда не поймет, если ему разъяснить жестами, что сперва он хочет написать её родителям, он ответил короткой фразой, которую Эван точно сможет расшифровать.

«Не спешу», − показал он.

− Если ты не пригласишь её на свидание, это сделаю я, − прошептал Эван, разобрав ответ Северуса. 

Тот ответил убийственным взглядом.

− На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, − процедил он сквозь зубы.

− Чего? – оборачиваясь, спросила Лили.

− Ничего, − поспешно ответил Северус, чтобы перевести разговор на другую тему. – Интересно, что Дамблдор сегодня для меня приготовил?

− Жалко, что я не могу пойти с тобой, − произнесла Лили. – Вообще-то мне очень любопытно, чем тебе помогает Дамблдор.

− Может, на следующей неделе, − ответил Северус. – Если он не будет против, я возьму тебя с собой.

− С удовольствием, − отозвалась Лили.

Северус не мог не смотреть на изгиб её губ, когда она улыбнулась, и испытал желание коснуться их.

− Я лучше пойду, − произнес он. – Дамблдор, наверное, уже ждет меня.

Он поспешно доел ужин и поспешил к дому Хагрида, будто побег от Лили был единственным, что могло его удержать. 

Дамблдор был уже там и о чем-то оживленно беседовал с Хагридом.

− Вот вы где, мистер Снейп, − с улыбкой поприветствовал директор. – Готовы еще раз прогуляться в лес?

Северус вынужден был признать: вторая прогулка с завязанными глазами казалась уже не такой страшной, как первая.

− Насколько это возможно, − ответил он. – И, полагаю, нам еще многое нужно обсудить.

Хагрид вежливо кивнул им обоим и вернулся в свою хижину.

− Разумеется, − согласился Дамблдор. – Вы готовы?

− Думаю, да, − отозвался Северус, глядя на чайное полотенце в руках директора.

Он глубоко вздохнул, когда Дамблдор завязал ему глаза, и отчаянно попытался расслабить руки, подсознательно сжавшиеся в кулаки. 

− Просто следуйте за мной на звук голоса, − сказал Дамблдор и шагнул в Запретный лес. 

Северус последовал за ним.

− Как прошла ваша встреча с мистером Бэлби в Эдинбурге?

− Отлично, − сухо ответил Северус. – Мы даже придумали, как сделать из зелья некоммерческий проект.

− Должен сказать, что очень рад это слышать, − весело сказал Дамблдор. – Не хотите рассказать, как вы планируете это осуществить?

− Всех подробностей раскрыть я не могу, − пояснил Северус, − но мы собираемся связаться со всеми зельеварами страны, у которых есть лицензия, и спросить, готовы ли они сотрудничать. Поскольку большинство так или иначе связаны с Министерством, проще всего было бы предоставить рецепт самому Министерству.

− А вы не боитесь, что Министерство захочет извлечь прибыль из зелья? 

− Это зависит от того, кому предоставить, − Северус не удержался от ухмылки. – Там есть кое-кто с особыми предубеждениями по отношению к полукровкам. Если рецепт окажется у неё в руках, то она устроит истерику и, вольно или нет, проинформирует об этом весь волшебный мир. 

− Северус, вы отдаете отчет в том, что она не единственная, у кого есть предубеждения против полукровок?

− Вполне, − ответил он. – Наверняка найдется еще больше противников желания оборотней интегрироваться в социум, но это не помешает оборотням искать решение своих проблем. Что нам нужно, так это чтобы зельевары…Что это было?

Незнакомый звук застал Северуса врасплох, он застыл как вкопанный.

− Вам страшно, Северус? – спросил Дамблдор.

− Немного, − но дрожь в его голосе выдавала обратное. – Вы видите, что там? 

− Вижу, − небрежно ответил Дамблдор. – Что же вас так испугало?

− Полагаю, невозможность увидеть? – усмехнулся Северус. – Может, просто скажете, что там? 

− Мне кажется, будет лучше, если вы сами узнаете, − произнес Дамблдор. – Просто протяните руку.

− А если я захочу протянуть руку с палочкой? – сердито спросил Северус.

− Это только напугает бедняжку, − ответил Дамблдор. – Обещаю, ничто не причинит вам вреда.

Порыв теплого воздуха достиг лица Северуса, из-за чего он едва не отшатнулся.

− Альбус, просто скажите, в чем дело, − резко сказал он.

− Вы поймете, когда потрогаете её.

Её? Возможно ли это? Северус протянул руку, и тут же большая голова толкнула его в плечо. Он тут же вспомнил, когда это произошло в последний раз – в день его возвращения в Хогвартс после Рождества. Он нащупал очертания костлявой морды и гривы существа, когда осторожно провел рукой по его шее.

− Это фестрал, − облегченно выдохнул он.

− Да, − согласился Дамблдор. – Тот самый, который преследовал вас, когда мы вошли в лес в первый раз.

− Значит, за нами следили, − пробормотал Северус. – Ты фестрал из экипажа, да?

Фестрал вновь ткнул его головой, будто подтверждая сказанные слова. Северус обнял его, ощущая тепло, исходящее от хилого тела.

− Они и вполовину не так страшны, когда их не видно, − сказал Дамблдор. 

− Но я их вижу, − возразил Северус. – Уже довольно давно.

− Должно быть, это облегчение, − произнес Дамблдор, − принять смерть и не страшиться её.

− Да, − ответил Северус. – И должен отметить, что считаю себя настоящим экспертом в этой области, поскольку мне уже доводилось бывать по ту сторону.

Дамблдор лишь усмехнулся в ответ на это замечание.

− Не могу не отметить, что у вас, похоже, дар общения с животными.

− Лили сказала мне то же самое, − отозвался Северус. – Животным наплевать на сложности нашего мира. Они просто живут.

Северус почувствовал, как фестрал высвободился из его объятий и стукнул копытом по земле.

− Видимо, нам пора двигаться дальше, − сказал Дамблдор.

Северус услышал затихающий звук ломающихся веток, и понял, что фестрал ушел. Стоя в одиночестве в лесу, он больше не чувствовал комфорта. 

Дамблдор вновь зашагал, и Северус последовал за ним.

− У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения относительно Тайной Комнаты? – спросил он.

− Мы ничего не можем сделать, пока не найдем способ её открыть, − ответил Северус. – А до тех пор нам просто нужно быть внимательными.

− Но как защитить студентов? – грустно спросил Дамблдор. – Многие рискуют, находясь за стенами замка. Меня серьезно беспокоит тот факт, что и Хогвартс теперь не безопасен.

− Может, остановимся на минуту? – попросил Северус, озираясь, чтобы понять, откуда доносится голос директора. – Просто я потерял счет шагам.

− Я стою прямо напротив вас, − сказал Дамблдор. – Пожалуйста, попытайтесь ответить на мой вопрос.

− Как я уже говорил, − повысил голос Северус, − мы ничего не можем сделать, пока не выявим причину. И мне очень не хочется вас огорчать, но если бы вы доверяли мне больше, возможно, я бы уже давно выяснил, что делать.

− Словами не могу выразить, как мне жаль, − эмоционально ответил Дамблдор, − что я не доверял вам так, как вы того заслуживаете.

− Одного извинения совершенно недостаточно, − сердито огрызнулся Северус. Он ощутил, что у него вспотели ладони, а по спине пробежала холодная дрожь. – Я бы хотел вернуться.

− Тогда вернемся, − заверил Дамблдор. – Выдержите еще немного с завязанными глазами?

− Попытаюсь, − дрожащим голосом ответил Северус и вновь пошел на звук шагов Дамблдора. – Мы далеко от опушки?

− Увидите, когда мы до неё доберемся, − ответил директор.

− Не могли бы вы просто ответить? – почти умоляюще попросил Северус.

− Подождите еще немного.

В приступе паники Северус был почти готов сдернуть повязку, когда Дамблдор мягко тронул его за плечо.

− Мы вернулись, − тихо сказал он. Не дожидаясь разрешения, Северус сорвал повязку и дал глазам привыкнуть к низко висящему солнцу. − Вы хорошо справились, − продолжил Дамблдор. – Можете собой гордиться.

− Как дела? – спросил Хагрид, увидев, что они вернулись.

− Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, − с оттенком разочарования ответил Северус.

− У тебя все получится, − заверил Хагрид. – Не хотите ли чаю?

− Не откажусь, − произнес Дамблдор, а Северус покачал головой.

− Я просто хочу вернуться к Лили. Наверное, она меня ждет.

− Тогда передавай привет от меня, − сказал Хагрид, − и успокойся.

− Обязательно. Директор, можно Лили на той неделе к нам присоединиться? Она спрашивала, может ли прийти. 

− Полагаю, мисс Эванс лучше прийти, когда вы будете лучше подготовлены, − с улыбкой ответил Дамблдор. – Это не значит, что я против, просто я считаю, что было бы разумно пока на неё не полагаться.

Северус понимающе кивнул.

− Тогда я пойду в замок. Спокойной ночи, директор, Хагрид.

Как всегда, Лили уже была в лаборатории, на этот раз колдуя над Феликс Фелицис. 

− Иногда я удивляюсь, как профессору Слагхорну удается заполучить такие редкие компоненты, − произнесла она, размалывая скорлупу яйца Оккамиус.

− Уверен, это благодаря его связям, − ответил Северус. – Скорлупа Оккамиус очень редкая.

Он сел рядом и принялся наблюдать, как Лили с превеликой осторожностью возится с зельем.

− Как все прошло? – спросила она, не отрываясь от работы.

− Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, − отозвался Северус. – А еще я встретил фестрала.

− Ты о тех существах, которых видишь, но не можешь объяснить, почему?

− Именно, − Северус мог лишь надеяться, что она больше не рассердится. – А еще Хагрид передавал привет.

− Надо будет навестить его на днях, − сказала Лили. – А то прежде я проводила в его обществе куда больше времени. Но пятый курс, не говоря уже о готовке зелий, сильно меня отвлекает.

− Значит, навестим, − рассудительно произнес Северус. – Я спросил Дамблдора, можно ли тебе к нам присоединиться.

− И что он сказал?

− Что тебе лучше пойти со мной, когда я буду лучше подготовлен.

Лили покончила со скорлупой Оккамиус и с улыбкой взглянула на Северуса.

− Тогда я подожду, пока ты не будешь готов, − сказала она, заправив прядь волос ему за ухо.

В глубине души Северус хотел, чтобы этот миг никогда не прерывался. 

_Факт: На ГП-вики скорлупа Оккамирус указана среди немногих компонентов, связанных с Феликс Фелицис. Благодаря двум фильмам франшизы «Фантастические Твари» мы знаем о зелье немного больше._


	75. Глава 75. Боггарты – страшные существа

Северус корпел, должно быть, несколько часов над письмом Эрвину. В конце концов, он решил последовать совету Эвана – быть мужиком и выложить все как на духу. Он одолжил Лео у Лили, сочинив жалкий предлог о планах на лето. Лишь увидев, что Лео улетел, он осознал, что назад пути нет.

В течение оставшейся недели не было никаких панических атак, да и в целом ничего подозрительного. Эван, казалось, становился все оживленнее с каждым днем, и Северус все чаще ловил его обсуждающим с Вэнити не только квиддич. Похоже, причин волноваться за Эвана поубавилось.

Северус боялся этого дня. Недавно Фрэнк договорился с преподавателем по Защите от Темных Искусств и заполучил боггарта. В прошлые выходные, когда Северус и Ремус были в Эдинбурге, Фрэнк собирался научить юный Орден защите от боггартов, но из-за нападения на девушку из Рейвенкло урок отменился. Говоря простым языком, боггарт, встречи с которым Северус надеялся избежать любой ценой, теперь ждал его в сундуке Выручай-Комнаты.

− А где Поттер? – спросил он у Ремуса, стоящего рядом с ним в кольце окружающих сундук студентов.

− Не знаю, − ответил тот. – Питер пришел, хоть что-то.

Петтигрю нервно стоял рядом с Лили на противоположной стороне. Ни Поттер, ни Блэк не пришли, и, по её словам, на прошлой неделе их тоже не было. И если Блэка Северус понять мог, то для Поттера это было слегка странно.

Северус почувствовал, что его ладони вспотели. Он вновь и вновь повторял себе, что не стоит так сильно бояться такого нелепого существа, как боггарт. Ведь они, по сути, безвредны.   
Они могут показать твой страх, лишь пока он осязаем. Для многих присутствующих боггарт принял обличье Темного Лорда. Было время, когда и Северус его боялся, но теперь он уже не был в этом уверен. Возможно, дело было не столько в его страхе, сколько в том, что это могла увидеть Лили.

Северус взглянул на Ремуса, и увидел, что тот тоже взмок.

− Все знают, что ты боишься полной луны? – шепнул он.

− В прошлый раз я сумел пропустить свою очередь, − прошептал Ремус. – Надеюсь, никто не замечает, что я это делаю.

− Эван, − позвал Фрэнк. – Хочешь пойти первым?

Эван натянуто кивнул и подошел к сундуку. Фрэнк открыл его, и боггарт тут же превратился в Темного Лорда.

− Ты помнишь заклинание?

Эван поднял палочку и нацелил в грудь боггарта.

− Я смогу, − произнес он с решительным выражением лица. – Риддикулус! 

У боггарта тут же остекленел взгляд, и он начал исполнять танец маленьких утят, а присутствующие громко расхохотались.

− Следующий. Лили!

Лили подошла к боггарту, и он превратился в труп Эрвина, лежащий на земле… Потом в труп Арники… Затем перевоплотился в мертвую Петунию… А потом и в Северуса. На мгновение ей показалось, что она не справится, но затем она подняла волшебную палочку с той же решимостью, что и Эван, и воскликнула:

− Риддикулус! 

Боггарт превратился в шарик-попрыгунчик, и поскакал по комнате.

Лили подошла к Северусу и обвила руками его шею.

− Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, − слегка смущенно произнесла она.

− Признаюсь, немного странно видеть на земле собственный труп, − он ободряюще обнял её.

Лили слегка покраснела, когда вырвалась из его объятий.

− И все же я не хотела бы, чтобы ты это видел.

Следующим был Петтигрю. Его боггарт тоже превратился в Темного Лорда. Питеру понадобилось несколько попыток, прежде, чем он смог вручить боггарту цилиндр, трубку и монокль. 

Затем Мэри… Потом Алиса… После неё Регулус. И вот настала очередь Ремуса. Как и ожидалось, боггарт превратился в светящийся шар, и, к счастью для Ремуса, вряд ли кто-то понял, что это, поскольку Ремус стремительно превратил его в резинового цыпленка. 

− Северус, ты следующий, − скомандовал Фрэнк.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как Лили успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу.

− Ты сможешь, − шепнула она.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с боггартом, он мгновенно выхватил палочку, чтобы избавиться от того, что вот-вот должно было появиться.

Боггарт медленно превратился в человека. Чуть выше и старше него, с крючковатым носом и темными злыми глазами. Северус не мог поверить своим глазам. После многих лет встреч с монстрами, смертями и самим Темным Лордом его самым большим страхом по-прежнему был отец.

Теперь боггарт медленно приближался к нему со сжатыми кулаками, а Северус, вместо того, чтобы придумать что-то смешное для заклинания, потерял способность соображать и невольно сделал шаг назад.

− Убирайся! – крикнул ему боггарт. – УБИРАЙСЯ!

Его глаза наполнились слезами. Может, причина была в страхе, который внушал ему этот человек, а может, в смущении, что такая ерунда, как боггарт, может разбить его самооценку в пух и прах. 

− УБИРАЙСЯ! – вновь заорал боггарт, отчего на сей раз подскочил не только Северус, но и почти все присутствующие.

− Я не могу, − прошептал Северус себе под нос. Он ощутил слезу на лице, и это стало сигналом. Он отшвырнул палочку и выбежал из Выручай-Комнаты. 

Первой мыслью было запереться в лаборатории, но ноги сами вывели его из замка.  
Силы иссякли на краю Запретного леса. Тихий голосок в мозгу искушал убежать в лес и скрыться там на какое-то время.

− Все в порядке, Северус? – раздался голос Хагрида, вышедшего из леса.

− Мой разум медленно сводит меня с ума, − слабым голосом ответил он, покачав головой.

− Так, может, чайку?

− Не помешало бы, − ответил он, лишь сейчас сообразив, что выбежал на улицу без плаща.

Он уже хотел войти в хижину Хагрида, когда услышал зовущий его голос.

− Сев! – крикнула Лили. – Слава Богу, что ты здесь.

Запыхавшись, она подбежала к нему.

− Сперва я решила, ты в лаборатории. Это место было вторым вариантом. 

Северус отвел взгляд, увидев в её глазах беспокойство. 

– Я принесла твою палочку, − продолжила она, пытаясь завязать разговор. – Можно я к тебе присоединюсь, заодно и обсудим все? 

Северус кивнул, по-прежнему не желая смотреть ей в глаза.

Хагрид уже поставил чайник, когда они с Лили уселись на диван. Северус сидел, опершись локтями о колени, и смотрел в пол. Лили ласково провела пальцами по его спине. Через некоторое время он поддался эмоциям и прижался к ней.

− Ничего, если я поинтересуюсь, что случилось? – спросил Хагрид, наливая всем чай.

− Боггарт, − слабо отозвался Северус.

− Оказался слегка не по силам, понятно, − продолжил Хагрид. – Такое случается даже с лучшими из нас.

− Просто я не понимаю, почему этот страх жив, − раздраженно ответил Северус. – Меня это больше не должно волновать.

− Северус, − вздохнул Хагрид, со стуком ставя на стол чашку размером с ведром, − самое ужасное в боггартах именно то, что они всегда будут напоминать о твоих самых глубоких страхах, в этом и заключается смысл их существования. И стыдиться здесь нечего.

Северус ничего не ответил. Лишь закрыл глаза и наклонился немного ближе к Лили, чувствуя спокойствие от её объятий. 

− Должно быть, в лесу полно боггартов, − обратилась она к Хагриду. – Ты с ними иногда встречаешься?

− Все время, − содрогнулся он. – Обычно они принимают облик небезразличных мне людей и показывают их мертвыми. Не очень-то приятно спотыкаться о трупы близких посреди ночи.

− Со мной произошло то же самое, − призналась Лили. – Я увидела мертвыми всех родственников, и Сева тоже, − она провела пальцами по его волосам. – Но опять же, он практически член семьи. 

− А что ты увидел, Северус? – спросил Хагрид. – Может, тебе полегчает, если расскажешь.

− Своего отца, − ответил он, и тут же в горле встал ком. – Он… не очень хороший человек. 

− Я знаю, − ответил Хагрид. – Думаю, все знают о случившемся в твоей семье. Выпей чайку, тебе станет лучше.

Действительно, стало. А когда он пришел к выводу, что успокоился достаточно, они с Лили вернулись в замок и поспешили в лабораторию.

− Ты жутко тихая, − произнес Северус, когда они очутились в подземелье.

Лили молчала, пока они не сели на его кровать.

− Уверен, что чувствуешь себя хорошо, Северус?

Он знал, что что-то не так, раз Лили назвала его полное имя.

− Мне намного лучше. Что-то не так?

− Точно не знаю, − довольно резко ответила она. – Ты хорошо рассмотрел своего боггарта?

− Лили, к чему ты клонишь? – раздраженно спросил Северус. – Мне и так было достаточно неловко видеть собственного отца у всех на глазах. Последнее, чего я хочу – это отвечать на вопросы об этом.

− Не сердись на меня, − Лили чуть повысила голос. – И я была бы крайне признательна, если бы ты ответил на мой вопрос. Здесь явно творится нечто странное.

− Тогда просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, − сердито огрызнулся Северус. – Что делает моего боггарта таким особенным?

Лили встала с кровати и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

− У меня ощущение, будто мы с тобой видели не одно и то же, − воскликнула она.

− Тогда что видела ты? Я не понимаю причины твоей злости.

− Боггарт, − усмехнулась Лили. – Это был не твой отец, Северус.

− А кто же, по-твоему? – заорал он, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

− Это был не твой отец, Северус! – повторила Лили. – Этим боггартом был ты! Возможно, ты очень похож на отца, но я совершенно уверена, что могу отличить его от своего друга, даже постаревшего!

− Я НЕ ПОХОЖ НА ОТЦА!

− ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ О ЧЕМ Я! – крикнула в ответ Лили. Взмахнув плащом, она развернулась и направилась к двери. 

Дерьмо. Северус быстро вскочил и встал перед дверью.

− Выпусти меня! – воскликнула Лили. По её лицу струились слезы.

− Не выпущу! − в панике крикнул Северус. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.

− Не выпустишь меня? – в глазах Лили полыхнул огонь.

− Нет! Нет, я не то хотел сказать, но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Лилс, не уходи, − теперь слезы текли и по его лицу. – Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так расстроена?

Казалось, Лили собиралась оттолкнуть его, но в последний момент все же сдержалась, глубоко вздохнула и вытерла слезы. 

− Сев, − робко произнесла она, − откуда боггарту известно, как ты будешь выглядеть в будущем?

− Не знаю, − взволнованно ответил он. – Не знаю, отчего я боюсь себя, ведь я всегда считал, что мой главный страх – потерять тебя. 

_От автора: Согласно ГП-вики, боггартом Северуса был Волдеморт, но я верю в то, что после того, как его убили, он перестал бояться смерти. Соответственно и его боггарт изменился._


	76. Глава 76. О доверии и страхах

Северус и Лили сидели, прислонившись к двери лаборатории. Она крепко обняла его, но разговаривать они были не в силах. Северус понимал, что её огорчение оправдано. Она снова столкнулась с неизвестным и непонятным аспектом его жизни, и, что хуже всего, он не собирался открывать ей свою тайну в ближайшем будущем.

− Прости, − наконец, прошептал он. – Я не хотел тебя удерживать.

Лили только крепче прижалась к нему.

− Ты тоже, Сев, − шепнула она, уже не плача, но еще дрожащим от волнения голосом. – Я не хотела на тебя сердиться. − Она отстранилась от Северуса и взглянула ему прямо в глаза. – Это из-за страха превратиться в отца? – спросила она. – В этом все дело?

Северус подавленно кивнул.

− Иногда я вижу, как делаю что-то… или говорю… И мне кажется, что я медленно превращаюсь в него.

Большим пальцем Лили смахнула с его щеки слезинку.

− Сев, ты действительно немного похож на своего отца… Нет, выслушай, − быстро сказала она, когда Северус попытался отстраниться. − Ты же знаешь, у тебя его черты. Тот же нос, глаза, волосы, даже фигура, но помнишь ли ты, кто еще в твоей семье обладал такой же внешностью?

Северус закрыл глаза, обдумывая сказанное, и на губах у него появилась слабая улыбка.

− Бабушка Сингх, − тихо сказал он. – Я так давно не вспоминал о ней.

− Мне удалось повидаться с ней всего пару раз до её смерти, − сказала Лили, играя с его волосами. – Но она научила меня кое-чему на британском языке жестов. Я помню её историю о том, как она переехала из Индии в Англию потому, что получила работу в Королевской ассоциации глухих людей в Лондоне, и как познакомилась с дедушкой Снейпом… Сев, я пытаюсь сказать, что ты похож не только на отца, но и на бабушку. И ты должен помнить, какой она была чудесной.

− Ей нравилось играть с твоими волосами, − сказал Северус, сжав двумя пальцами её локон. – Я это помню.

− Так же, как и тебе, − улыбнулась Лили. – Просто запомни, что, каждый раз, когда ты видишь в себе отца, тебе улыбается и бабушка.

− Попробую, − отозвался Северус, глядя, как подпрыгивает локон волос Лили, стоило разжать пальцы. – Она действительно была очаровательной женщиной.

− Теперь тебе немного лучше?

− Гораздо, − подтвердил Северус. – Может, нам перебраться на кровать? Пол все-таки холодный. – Суставы затекли, но они все же пересели. – Спасибо, что осталась со мной.

− Должна признаться, смотреть, как ты паникуешь, немного жутковато, − призналась Лили, натягивая рукава. 

− Потому-то я и не хотел, чтобы ты это видела, − ответил Северус. – Могу я еще что-то для тебя сделать? Ты по-прежнему выглядишь немного расстроенной.

− Как это на тебя похоже, − усмехнулась Лили. – Ты рухнул на пол, и спрашиваешь, все ли со мной в порядке.

− Потому, что я забочусь о тебе, − произнес Северус. – И хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо.  
Лили потянулась к нему и нежно сжала его руку.

− У нас все хорошо. Правда.

***

Февраль между тем сменился мартом. Словно сама природа отозвалась на зов близкой весны, и растаяли последние остатки снега, а кое-где уже стали появляться зеленые ростки.  
Северус пообещал Лили, которая отправилась заниматься в библиотеку в компании Фрэнка, держать её в курсе событий, а себя обнаружил стоящим возле хижины Хагрида, причем ни Хагрида, ни Дамблдора там не было. Казалось, после вчерашнего его отношения с Лили снова наладились. Он по-прежнему надеялся на то, что удастся уберечь её от панических атак.  
Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы она беспокоилась о нем сильнее обычного.

− Добрый день, Северус, − раздался позади голос Дамблдора. 

− Добрый день, директор, − ответил он.

− Вы выглядите слегка задумчивым, − вынес вердикт Дамблдор, окинув его взглядом. – Не хотите рассказать, что творится у вас на душе?

Северус взял полотенце и завязал себе глаза.

− Вчера я поссорился с Лили, − коротко сообщил он, идя в лес вслед за Дамблдором.

− И как же это произошло?

− Полагаю, вы знаете о группе студентов, готовящихся ко вступлению в Орден Феникса?

− Знаю, − согласился Дамблдор, − и должен добавить, что нашел выбор Выручай-Комнаты превосходным решением.

− Это подходящее место для практики, − сказал Северус. – Однако вчера Фрэнк Лонгботтом раздобыл для нас боггарта, и тот превратился в то, чего я никак не ожидал.

− Во что же он превратился для вас?

− Я думал, что увижу Темного Лорда, − ответил Северус. – Прежде так и было, потом подумал, что это может быть мертвая Лили, и… За нами опять следят, да?

− Да, − небрежно ответил Дамблдор. – Просто не обращайте внимания.

− Ну ладно… В общем, я ожидал увидеть Лили, но тут боггарт превратился в человека, который кричал на меня. Я решил, что это мой отец.

− А это оказался кто-то другой, я правильно понимаю?

− Это был я, − ответил Северус. – Такой, каким я буду через несколько десятилетий… Каким я был раньше.

− Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, − произнес Дамблдор, − но, если я правильно понимаю, что сильнее всего вы боитесь превратиться в своего отца?

− Я уже прошел этот путь, − пояснил Северус. – И не собираюсь вновь на него ступать.

− Вы говорили, что боитесь увидеть Лили мертвой, − напомнил Дамблдор. – Не хотите рассказать об этом подробнее?

− Иногда я вижу это в кошмарах, − признался Северус, его голос начал слабеть. – Я знаю, что она вполне способна о себе позаботиться, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

− Поэтому вы чувствуете необходимость защищать её?

− Не только. Она магглорожденная, и… За нами опять следят, и я знаю, что это не фестрал, − резко сказал он. – Я не слышу стук копыт. Это кто-то другой.

− Если бы он был опасен, − спокойно ответил Дамблдор, − он бы уже давно на нас напал.

− Я надеялся, это будет фестрал, − пробормотал Северус. – Я могу не смотреть, но не могли бы вы просто сказать, что это?

− Я подумал, вы уже поняли, что я не собираюсь рассказывать о происходящем вокруг, − ответил Дамблдор. – Почему бы вам самому это не выяснить?

− Если вы рассчитываете, что я просто протяну руку, то вы ошибаетесь, − усмехнулся Северус. – Что там такое?

− А я не отвечу, что там, пока вы не ответите на мои вопросы, − заявил Дамблдор.

− Терпеть не могу, когда вы так делаете, − Северус сжал кулаки. 

Дамблдор не обратил ни малейшего внимания на эти слова.

− Какова ваша главная причина защищать мисс Эванс?

− Я люблю её, − Северус сам удивился, как легко слетел с губ ответ. – Эта утрата была самым страшным в моей жизни. Я боюсь потерять её… − У него на глазах выступили слезы. – Я не мыслю жизни без неё. Только не вновь.

− Вы когда-нибудь говорили ей об этом? – заботливо спросил Дамблдор.

− Нет, − ответил он. – Неужели вы не понимаете? Я не хочу нуждаться в ней. Не хочу обременять ее тем, что я жив лишь ради нее. 

− А почему вы считаете, что она не в состоянии нести это бремя?

− Вы задаете чересчур много личных вопросов, Альбус, − с горечью произнес Северус. – Зависеть от кого-то – это ужасно.

− Тогда скажите мне вот что: что случится с вами, если исключить мисс Эванс из уравнения?

− Честно говоря, не знаю, − признался Северус. – Я не хочу нуждаться в ней, но знаю: она нужна мне сильнее всего на свете. − Если бы не повязка, по его лицу заструились бы слезы. – Мне лишь нужно, чтобы она присутствовала в моей жизни, − добавил он. – Неважно, в каком качестве, лишь бы она была рядом. 

− Итак, все сводится к тому, − резюмировал Дамблдор, − что вы ощущаете потребность защитить её, но на самом деле хотите, чтобы она защитила вас. 

Северус застыл, услышав эти слова.

− Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, − ответил он. – Но все же я не хочу… не хочу обременять её такими вещами.

− Вам вполне удобно её защищать, − слегка улыбаясь, продолжил Дамблдор. – И все же вы не можете признать, что и она могла бы сделать то же самое для вас. 

− Я никогда не недооценивал её силу, − пояснил Северус. – Просто я не хочу быть для неё обузой.

− Прежде, чем я уйду, я задам последний вопрос, − сказал Дамблдор. – Вы доверяете мисс Эванс? 

− Я доверил бы ей свою жизнь, − уверенно ответил Северус. – Погодите… Вы сказали, что уходите?

Внезапно звук шагов Дамблдора и развевающегося плаща затихли. Прежде, чем он успел сорвать повязку, чьи-то руки мягко, но настойчиво обняли его за плечи.

Его первым порывом было вынуть палочку и воспользоваться магией, но он узнал бы этот мускусный запах где угодно.

− Ты слышала наш с Дамблдором разговор? – осторожно спросил Северус, чувствуя на щеке дыхание Лили.

− Да, − ответила она, снимая повязку.

− Это ты следила за нами, − продолжил Северус, пытаясь разглядеть её лицо сквозь туман в глазах. 

− С самого начала, − подтвердила Лили. – И, Сев, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, − она провела ладонью по его щеке, − но я тоже тебя люблю.

_От автора: Сделала ли я Северуса немного индусом? Да._

_Фамилия «Сингх» происходит из санскрита и означает «лев». Изначально она использовалась воинами в Индии, позже стала фигурировать в кастах и общинах, включая сикхов. Я выбрала эту фамилию не из-за её распространности (как Патель, например), а из-за значения. На протяжении истории Северус показывает «гриффиндорские черты» («иногда мне кажется, мы слишком рано проводим Распределение»). Так что в этой истории все гриффиндорское в нем от бабушки, но сам он слизеринец до мозга костей._

_Почему Лили сопровождает мускусный аромат? Дело в том, что мускус – базовая нота дорогого парфюма, его получают от кабарги. В Индии он на протяжении веков был известен как почти универсальный лекарственный препарат. Им лечили даже психические заболевания._


	77. Глава 77. В логово Льва

− С чего ты взял, что уже терял меня прежде? – продолжила расспросы Лили.

Они молча вернулись в замок и, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, отправиться в лабораторию, уселись за пустой стол Гриффиндора, чтобы перекусить оставшейся на нем едой.

− Я был уверен, что прошлым летом мы расстались навсегда, − нашелся Северус.

То, что Лили теперь знала, что она для него значит, произошло абсолютно случайно, но у него с плеч словно гора свалилась. Прежде Северус никогда не говорил, что любит её. Правда, он сказал это с завязанными глазами, но, по крайней мере, для неё это больше не было секретом.

− Мы все сильнее отдалялись друг от друга, − отозвалась Лили, ковыряя кусок пирога. – Но сказать, что расстались, было бы преувеличением.

− А мне казалось, что нет, − пожал плечами Северус. Вместе с хорошим настроением к нему вернулся аппетит, и он охотно принялся накладывать в тарелку все, что сумел отыскать на столе.

− Ты действительно считаешь себя обузой, Сев? – спросила Лили со странным выражением лица.

− Иногда, − признался он. – И не хочу быть ею для кого-либо, особенно для тебя.

Лили отложила вилку и посмотрела ему в глаза.

− Понимаю, что от меня ты этого не примешь, но ты не обуза.

− Лилс, дело в том, − принялся объяснять Северус, − что мне приходится мириться с тем, что ко мне прилагается куча внутренних конфликтов, многие из которых тяжело переносить, и я вовсе не хочу навязывать их тебе.

− Кто сказал, что я собираюсь решать твои конфликты вместо тебя? – поинтересовалась она. – С чего ты взял, что только мне известно, что с тобой творится?

− Не хочешь пояснить? – он смущенно взглянул на неё.

− Северус Снейп, ты рехнулся? – она бросила в него горошину. – Я же не единственная, кто тебя любит, − добавила Лили, приподняв бровь. – Мама тебя любит. Папа. Черт возьми, даже Туни, хоть и по-своему. В Юном Ордене тебя любят. По крайней мере, ты им нравишься, такой, какой есть, и это включает твой внутренний багаж.

− Я… об этом я не подумал, − Северус почувствовал, что краснеет.

− Ну конечно, не подумал, − Лили уперла руки в бока. – И это я не упомянула профессора Слагхорна, который знает тебя с рождения, и Дамблдора, готового еженедельно посвящать тебе свое драгоценное время лишь потому, что он в тебя верит. Я пытаюсь объяснить, что тебя любят, причем многие. Вместо того, чтобы искать во внутренней тьме сокрытое, попробуй посмотреть на то, что освещает твою жизнь.

На лице Северуса появилась редкая гостья – широкая улыбка.

− Ты права. Абсолютно права.

Лили хотела протянуть ему руку, когда из коридора раздался голос МакГонагалл:

− Всем студентам немедленно вернуться в свои гостиные! Повторяю: всем студентам немедленно вернуться в свои гостиные!

Глаза Лили расширились от ужаса.

− Думаешь, произошло еще одно нападение? – пискнула она.

− Не исключено, − ответил Северус. – Слагхнорн знает, что я не живу с остальными. Не возражаешь, если я пойду с тобой?

Лили кивнула и стремительно побежала вверх по лестнице, Северус следовал за ней по пятам.

− Не понимаю, что происходит, − в её голосе явственно чувствовалась паника.

− Может, кто-нибудь из учителей подойдет и объяснит, − попытался успокоить её Северус. 

В прошлом именно ему пришлось успокаивать слизеринцев, когда студенты окаменевали один за другим.

Его предсказание оказалось верным. Гостиная Гриффиндора была забита, а профессор МакГонагалл пыталась призвать всех к порядку.

− Ваши подозрения верны, ночью произошло еще одно нападение, − её голос перекрыл ропот толпы. Болтливые гриффиндорцы тут же замолчали. – Минуту назад около своей гостиной был найден студент Хаффлпаффа, − серьезным тоном продолжила МакГонагалл. – А с ним – и новое послание на стене.

− Что там написано? – крикнул Северус. 

Все присутствующие обернулись, лишь сейчас осознав, что в гостиной Гриффиндора находится слизеринец.

МакГонагалл уселась на подлокотник кресла и сняла очки.

− «Тайная Комната открыта», − поджав губы, ответила она.

− Простите, профессор, − подал голос Поттер с другого конца гостиной, − но что такое Тайная Комната?

− Что ж, Поттер, это…

− Она как-то связана со Слизерином, − перебил Северус.

Лили вопросительно взглянула на него.

− Ты же говорил что-то о своей теории?

− Да, − ответил он. – Профессор, вы позволите?

МакГонагалл вновь надела очки и жестом указала Северусу на свое место.

− Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся, Снейп? – Поттер сердито посмотрел на него. – Тебя здесь не должно быть.

− Небольшой урок хороших манер, Поттер, − усмехнулся Северус в ответ. – Если вдруг попадешь в опасную передрягу в присутствии леди, сдуй свое эго и спаси прежде ее, а только потом спасайся сам. Усек?

Несколько человек в гостиной, включая МакГонагалл, фыркнули, а Поттер с кислой миной спрятался за спину Блэка.

− Прежде, чем я начну, я хочу задать вопрос, на который вы должны ответить правдиво, − обратился Северус к студентам. – Кто из вас действительно слушает лекции профессора Бинна? − Все огляделись в поисках поднятых рук, но не было ни одной. – Значит, это правда, − с оттенком разочарования произнес он. – Львы действительно предпочитают весь день спать.

− Мы не все настолько плохи! − крикнул Ремус с другого конца комнаты.

− Неужто, мистер Люпин? – усмехнулся Северус. – Тогда расскажите, что же стало причиной вражды между четырьмя основателями Хогвартса?

− Салазар Слизерин, в отличие от остальных, хотел принимать исключительно чистокровных студентов, − отрапортовал Ремус.

− Очень хорошо, − похвалил Северус. – А что произошло, когда конфликт не удалось разрешить?

− Слизерин навсегда покинул замок, − добавил Ремус. – Но какое это имеет отношение к нападениям?

− Сейчас расскажу, − ответил Северус. – Видите ли, существует легенда, согласно которой, покидая замок, Слизерин создал Тайную Комнату. Секретное помещение, в котором заперто чудовище, если быть точным. Комната, открыть которую может лишь наследник Слизерина.

− «Враги наследника»… Вот оно что? – полувопросительно произнес Ремус.

− Именно, − подтвердил Северус. – Профессор, этот хаффлпаффский студент случайно не маглорожденный?

МакГонагалл грустно взглянула на него.

− Да, − мрачно ответила она, − как и та девушка из Рейвенкло, на которую напали в прошлый раз.

Несколько студентов придушенно ахнули.

− Получается, чудовище охотится за магглорожденными студентами? – пискнул Петтигрю.

− Рад, что хоть до кого-то дошло, − кивнул Северус. – Слизерин всегда хотел очистить замок от магглорожденных, поэтому он оставил чудовище, готовое сделать это за него. 

− Что это за чудовище? – удивленно спросил Блэк. 

− Второй вопрос, на который я жду от вас честного ответа, − продолжил Северус. – Кто из вас потрудился прочитать «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» Саламандера? – В воздух взмыло лишь полдюжины рук, включая руку Лили. – Какое разочарование, − пробормотал Северус, про себя радуясь, что не попал на факультет пустоголовых дегенератов. – Кто-нибудь может рассказать о василисках?

− Я, − отозвалась Лили. – Василиск известен как царь змей, поскольку его тело достигает пятидесяти футов в длину, и он является долгожителем. Он не только ядовит, но и способен убивать взглядом.

− Хорошо процитировано, − сказал Северус. – А какие существа опасны для василисков?

− Пауки, − ответила Лили. – А сейчас я вспомнила, что пауков-то в последнее время и не видела.

− А еще петухи, − добавил, кивнув, Северус. – Их крик смертелен для василисков. И, если мне не изменяет память, не так давно были убиты петухи Хагрида.

Паника в гостиной стала нарастать.

− Но если взгляд василиска смертелен, − уточнил Поттер, − то почему оба студента окаменели, а не умерли?

Северус посмотрел на МакГонагалл.

− Подскажите, профессор, не было ли у них при себе что-нибудь… отражающее?

МакГонагалл пощипала себя за переносицу, припоминая.

− Девушку из Рейвенкло нашли с зеркальцем, − наконец, ответила она. – А вот мальчик… На полу была разлита вода. Насколько я помню, там недавно делали уборку домовики.

− Получается, ни один из них не смотрел василиску в глаза напрямую, − подытожил Северус. – Поэтому они и окаменели.

МакГонагалл в отчаянии покачала головой.

− Мистер Снейп, директору Дамблдору об этом что-нибудь известно?

− Не думаю − солгал Северус. – Но, как я уже говорил, это лишь теория. Я не знаю, где находится эта Комната и как её открыть.

− Хорошо, − сказала МакГонагалл. – Я обсужу это с Дамблдором. А сейчас разойдитесь, пожалуйста, все по своим спальням. Мистер Снейп, вы останетесь здесь на ночь – нет, я не хочу, чтобы вы бродили по школе, − быстро добавила она, когда Северус собрался возражать.   
– Наколдуйте одеяло и ложитесь на диван. Лучше перестраховаться.

С этими словами МакГонагалл быстро покинула гостиную. Студенты разошлись по спальням.

− Срань Господня, Снейп, − произнес Блэк. – Откуда ты все это знаешь?

− Поступив в школу, − сухо ответил Северус, сотворив одеяло, − я решил чему-нибудь научиться, вместо того, чтобы проспать драгоценное образование.

− Что ж, справедливо, − признал он. 

− А почему вас с Поттером не было на занятии Юного Ордена? – чуть разочарованно спросил Северус.

Блэк оглянулся через плечо, желая убедиться, что Поттер их не слышит.

− Джеймс считает, что уже все знает, − пояснил он. – Но он по-прежнему хочет вступить в Орден Феникса.

− Блэк, скажи, − натянуто произнес Северус, − Поттер может вызвать телесного Патронуса?

− А что такое Патронус?

− Я так понимаю, ответ «нет». Как я уже говорил, лучше бы ему осознать своей дурной башкой, что в мире есть нечто важнее его эго. Так что сделай мне одолжение, приходи на следующее занятие, уверен, Поттер побредет за тобой аки верный лев.

− Попробую, − ответил Блэк. – Пожалуй, я пойду к себе.

− Либо ты придешь, либо нет, − заявил Северус. – В попытках и пробах нет смысла, когда вокруг тебя идет война. Либо приходи в следующий раз, либо не приходи совсем.

− Понял, − Блэку, кажется, стало стыдно. – Пойду я.

Когда он скрылся на лестнице, ведущей в спальни, в гостиной остались только Лили, Алиса и Мэри. Наконец, Алиса и Мэри направились к другой лестнице и помахали Северусу на прощание.

− Так и думал, что ты останешься, − сказал он.

Лили уселась на диван, на котором ему предстояло спать, а он накинул ей на плечи одеяло.

− Прости, если напугал, − сказал Северус. – Теперь ты, наверное, не чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

− Страшновато, − призналась Лили. – Но я не понимаю, откуда змея знает, кто магглорожденный, а кто нет.

− Она и не знает, − ответил Северус. – Я забыл упомянуть: контролировать змей может лишь змееуст. Знаешь, кто был самым знаменитым змееустом своего времени?

− Слизерин, − сказала Лили. – Но как это возможно? Едва ли он дожил до наших дней.

− Сильно сомневаюсь, − согласился Северус. – Тут-то и начинается тайна.

Конечно, на самом деле он знал больше. Но не мог, не выдав себя, рассказать Лили, что ему известно о том, что Темный Лорд потомок Слизерина, оттуда и знает парселтанг. 

− Можно я останусь? – голос Лили дрогнул. – Сегодня я бы не хотела спать одна.

− Конечно, − Северус плотнее укутал её в одеяло. – Честно говоря, я тоже.


	78. Глава 78. Отеческий совет

На следующее утро Северуса разбудил стук в окно. Он не сразу сообразил, что уснул в гостиной Гриффиндора. Однако, переведя взгляд вниз, он не удержался от улыбки. Волосы Лили рассыпались по подушке, которую она положила ему на ноги. Лили все еще крепко спала, тихонько дыша. 

Заметив, что Северус проснулся, Лео начал терять терпение. Северус максимально осторожно встал с дивана. К счастью, Лили не проснулась.

Едва Северус открыл окно, филин влетел в гостиную, сел ему на плечо и гордо вручил письмо от Эрвина. Как только Северус забрал письмо, Лео подлетел к Лили и зарылся клювом в её локоны, собираясь вздремнуть.

Северус уселся в кресло рядом с диваном и взглянул на пухлое письмо. Конечно, он знал, что Эрвин не будет возражать против приглашения Лили на свидание, но все же не мог не волноваться по поводу его мнения в этом вопросе.

Он осторожно сломал печать и развернул письмо. Похоже, Эрвин немного попрактиковался в обращении с пером – слова стали куда разборчивее, чем прежде.

_«Дорогой Северус,  
Уверен, первое, что ты хотел бы узнать – согласны ли мы с Арникой, если ты пригласишь Лили на свидание. Честно говоря, мы не очень поняли, почему ты вообще решил спросить. Вы уже семья, и теперь я могу официально признаться, что выиграл давнее пари с Арникой, когда между вами завяжутся больше, чем просто дружеские отношения. (Арника считала, что это произойдет лишь после вашего выпуска. И сделай одолжение: пожалуйста, не рассказывай об этом Лили. Если она узнает, то мне не жить)._

_Ради соблюдения формальностей, Арника (и я, разумеется, тоже) обращаем внимание на то, что ты должен уважать личное пространство Лили и что между вами не должно происходить ничего неподобающего, пока ты живешь под нашей крышей»._

Прочитав последнюю фразу, Северус невольно фыркнул, но она заставила его кое-что осознать. Если все же чудо произойдет и они с Лили каким-то образом станут парой, между ними, несомненно, возникнет близость. Не то чтобы он никогда об этом не думал, но впервые взглянул как на возможность, а не как на фантазию.

_«Если серьезно, то Арника узнала, что я много времени провожу в компании Уизли. Мы пару раз поругались, но потом она все же согласилась приехать и познакомиться с ними. И Молли, и Артур пока благоразумно не упоминают войну в её присутствии. Я же говорил, что рано или поздно Арнике станет все известно, не думаю, что смогу скрывать от неё дальше»._

Северус тоже думал, что Арника скоро все узнает. Он лишь надеялся, что это не произойдет хотя бы до конца учебного года. Тогда бы они с Лили могли за лето убедить её, что Хогвартс более безопасен, чем дом.

_«Я знаю, что некоторое время назад в Коукворте произошло нападение, в котором замешаны последователи Сам-Знаешь-Кого. (Петуния по-прежнему твердит о северном сиянии, которое она видела в ту ночь). А еще я время от времени вижу возле нашего дома одного и того же человека. Мне стало любопытно, и я выяснил, что его зовут Аластор Грюм, и он приглядывает за нами. Он сказал, что это была ваша с Лили просьба, и что он работает на Орден Феникса. Об этом неизвестно ни Арнике, ни Петунии»._

Прекрасно. Из всех членов Ордена Дамблдор отрядил присматривать за Эвансами самого опытного аврора, которого могло предложить Министерство. 

_«По поводу Люциуса Малфоя: ничего. Записей нет. На самом деле в маггловском мире нет никакой информации ни о ком по фамилии Малфой, и это очень странно. Зато я нашел немного информации о Беллатрикс Блэк. В их семье известны несколько случаев брачных союзов с магглами. Уже сам факт женитьбы облегчал поиски. Блэк – это семья с многовековой и богатой на преступления историей. Многие из таких случаев зарегистрированы как неясные, что должно означать магическую подоплеку. Артур объяснил, что Блэки – ярые сторонники Сам-Знаешь-Кого, но это, полагаю, тебе уже известно»._

Северус, естественно, знал это о Блэках. Его больше заинтересовало, отчего ничего нет о Малфое.

_«Перейдем к более личному вопросу: твой отец. Департамент магического права не смог найти никаких доказательств причастности волшебника, потому маггловские власти привлекут его к ответственности за преступление, совершенное в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Другими словами, его ждет пожизненное заключение за убийство твоей матери. Это подводит к вопросу, который я хотел тебе задать. Ты хочешь продолжить расследование или предпочтешь, чтобы дело было закрыто, а ты смог двигаться дальше? Выбор за тобой»._

Хороший на самом деле вопрос. Все, что связано с отцом, Северус предпочитал отодвигать на задворки сознания. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы дело закрыли, поскольку оно никуда не вело. С другой стороны, Северусу по-прежнему хотелось узнать, был ли вовлечен некто третий. И если да, то, получается, кто-то точит зуб на него самого. 

_«Не хотелось бы заканчивать это письмо грустной темой, потому поделюсь с тобой и Лили хорошей новостью. Поскольку Петуния вновь посвящает все время искусству (я должен благодарить за это тебя), мы решили ближе к концу лета, перед ее поступлением в университет, поехать на каникулы в Амстердам. Разумеется, вас двоих это тоже касается.  
Желаю хорошо закончить учебный год, и окажи мне услугу, пинай иногда Лили. Мы оба знаем, какой она иногда бывает безответственной, когда дело касается учебы.  
Люблю вас обоих, и, пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе.  
Папа»._

Когда Северус дочитал письмо, с дивана донесся сдавленный зевок.

− Что там, Сев? – тихо спросила Лили, убрав волосы с лица.

− Ответ Эрвина, − ответил Северус. – Ты хорошо спала?

− Лучше, чем когда-либо, − она села, отчего Лео вспорхнул. – Прости, Лео. Можно взглянуть, что пишет папа?

− Хм… − пробормотал Северус, проведя рукой по волосам. – Вообще-то нет.

В глазах Лили зажегся огонек любопытства.

− У вас что, появились секреты от меня?

− Да, − поспешно ответил Северус. – Я попросил у Эрвина отеческого совета. Это личное.

− Что-то толстовато оно для отеческого совета, − улыбнулась Лили. 

− Речь шла не только об этом, − объяснил Северус. – Короче, Арника узнала, что он дружит с Уизли, но пока ей ничего неизвестно о войне. О Люциусе Малфое и Беллатрикс Блэк толком ничего не удалось узнать. Еще Эрвин спросил, хочу ли я закончить расследование по делу моего отца, поскольку оно ведет в никуда. А еще, − продолжил он, прежде чем Лили успела ответить. – Помнишь аврора после нападения в Хогсмиде?

− Мужчину или женщину?

− Мужчину. Именно он присматривает за твоим домом в Коукворте.

− Нашим домом, Сев, − поправила Лили. – Еще что-нибудь интересное?

Северус хотел рассказать ей о планах на Амстердам, но тут по лестнице спустился растрепанный Поттер.

− Все еще здесь, я погляжу, − развязно протянул он, плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Лили и принявшись гладить раздраженного такой вольностью Лео. – Снейп, может, тебе лучше вернуться в свою гостиную?

− Ты слышал запрет выходить из гостиных, Поттер? – огрызнулся Северус. – Видимо, нет. Придется тебе меня потерпеть, пока всем не разрешат разойтись. 

Поттер отвернулся от него, будто он растворился в воздухе.

− А ты как поживаешь, Эванс? – сладким голосом поинтересовался он.

− Теперь, когда я провела ночь с Северусом, намного лучше, − ровно томным голосом ответствовала Лили. 

Поттер взглянул на неё с отвращением, а Северус спрятал лицо за письмом Эрвина, чтобы не расхохотаться.

− Надеюсь, МакГонагалл об этом не узнает, − заявил Поттер. – Сильно сомневаюсь, что она придется в восторг от того, что студенты спят вместе.

− Не в первый раз замечаю, как девочки пропадают в мужских спальнях, − со скучающим видом ответила Лили. – Не вижу причин, почему бы и мне не сделать то же самое?

Чем больше Северус смотрел на её взаимодействие с Поттером, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что в свое время тот использовал какое-то любовное зелье, чтобы заставить Лили полюбить себя. Ведь её любовь к нему загадочнее самой Тайной Комнаты.

− Ладно, − Поттер слегка повысил голос. – Объясните хотя бы, что вы друг в друге находите? Что вас привлекает, когда вы совершенно противоположны?

− Напротив, − ответил Северус, − мы с Лили очень похожи. У нас общее детство, особые таланты, хороший музыкальный вкус и даже семья – вот лишь короткий список.

− Я думал, кровосмешение незаконно, − нахмурился Поттер.

− В присутствии Блэка я бы не говорил об этом громко, − глядя на лестницу, сказал Северус. 

Настал черед Лили прятать лицо от смеха.

− Джеймс, мы с Севом не пара.

− Ну и отлично, − отозвался Поттер. – Последнее, чего я хочу – это чтобы он дышал мне в затылок на нашем свидании. 

− Ты правильно понял, − криво усмехнулся Северус. – Но не волнуйся, я вполне уверен, что ты последний, с кем она хочет встречаться.

− А я вполне уверен, что Лили сама может решить, хочет или нет, − кисло ответил Поттер.

− А я уверена абсолютно, что ты последний, с кем я хочу встречаться, − ухмыльнулась Лили. – Сев все же прав.

− Тогда скажи, − не сдавался Поттер, − что я могу сделать, чтобы ты все же согласилась на мое предложение?

Северус мог лишь закатить глаза, наблюдая это отвратительное зрелище. Он хотел вмешаться, но Лили высказалась первой.

− С таким отношением я бы предпочла встречаться с Питером, нежели с тобой, − ответила она, скрестив руки на груди.

Поттер провел рукой по волосам, ероша их еще больше.

− Может, когда-нибудь, − сокрушенно произнес он, − ты поймешь, что я не так плох, как тебе кажется.

− Лилс, а что ты скажешь насчет свидания со мной? – неожиданно выпалил Северус. 

Едва он это сказал, как тут же ощутил, как сердце забилось чаще.

− Где? – в глазах Лили загорелась искорка.

− Хочешь, я возьму тебя в Амстердам этим летом? – спросил он, пытаясь спастись.

− Амстердам? – удивленно переспросила она. – А почему именно Амстердам?

− Если ты не возражаешь, чтобы к нам присоединились Петуния и твои родители, − с улыбкой продолжил Северус.

− Поняла! Папа написал, что летом мы едем в Амстердам?

− Ага, − многозначительно произнес Северус. – Я хотел рассказать тебе, но нам помешал Поттер.

− Я не мешал, − вяло попытался защититься тот, но не успел: из-за портрета появилась МакГонагалл.

− Мисс Эванс и мистер Поттер, − обратилась она к ним, − разбудите, пожалуйста, остальных гриффиндорцев. Вот-вот начнутся занятия.

− Да, профессор, − отозвался Поттер, поднялся с дивана и направился в спальню мальчиков.

− Пойду будить девочек, − сказала Лили. – Увидимся позже, Сев. 

Помахав рукой, она быстро поднялась по лестнице, оставив Северуса наедине с МакГонагалл.

− Я провожу вас к Дамблдору, мистер Снейп, − произнесла она. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему.

− Да, − кивнул он. – Пошли, Лео. − Филин вспорхнул ему на плечо и скрылся под волосами. – Мне известно, где его кабинет, профессор. Я сам найду, спасибо. 

Минуя портрет, Северус не мог не думать о реакции Лили, когда он пригласил её на свидание. Она не спросила, зачем, спросила лишь где. 

Идя к кабинету Дамблдора, он мог лишь проклинать себя за то, что перевел тему. Он мог бы пригласить Лили, и она бы согласилась. Еще и в присутствии Поттера! Но все же она не сказала «нет»… Подъем по винтовой лестнице казался Северусу прогулкой по облакам.


	79. Глава 79. Необходимы новые правила

− Прекрасная у вас сова, Северус, − произнес Дамблдор, когда Лео подлетел к Фоуксу и с любопытством на него уставился.

− Спасибо, − ответил Снейп. – Но Лео – это мой подарок Лили.

− Совы и правда замечательные подарки, − в глазах Дамблдора заплясала искорка. – Как у вас дела с мисс Эванс?

− Неужели это так очевидно? – Северус был не в силах скрыть улыбку.

− Когда человек влюблен, это всегда очевидно, − ответил Дамблдор. – Это одно из самых волшебных зрелищ, если можно так выразиться.

Северус уселся в кресло напротив директора и налил заранее приготовленный чай.

− Лили договорилась с вами, что последует за нами в лес?

− Да, − подтвердил Дамблдор. – Потому я и задавал вопросы, связанные исключительно с ней.

− Хорошо, что она не все поняла, − произнес Северус, сжимая чашку в руках. – Я сказал куда больше, чем мог бы, глядя ей в глаза.

− Теперь, высказав свои страхи, вы чувствуете себя лучше? 

− Будто гора с плеч свалилась, − признался он. – Я озвучил то, что никогда не думал, что смогу, ни в одной из своих жизней.

− Северус, − Дамблдор посерьезнел и наклонился чуть ближе. – Послушайте моего совета: всегда говорите близким, что вы их любите, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

− Я запомню, − кивнул Северус. По исчезнувшему из глаз Дамблдора характерному блеску он понял, что мыслями старик перенесся в неведомые ему дали. − Если вам это интересно, − сменил он тему, − то я ничего не рассказывал гриффиндорцам о наследнике и о местонахождении Тайной Комнаты.

− Я достаточно доверяю вашему уму и полагаю, вы знаете, что можно рассказывать, а что нет, − ответил Дамблдор. – Может, и хорошо, что студентам теперь известно о таящемся по углам зле.

− Жаль, что мы ничего не можем сделать, − разочарованно сказал Северус. – Сомневаюсь, что возможно просто ворваться в Комнату. А даже если бы мы и смогли, как бы мы справились с василиском, у которого чешуя как у дракона?

− А прежде его побеждали?

− Да, − ответил Северус. – В то время один студент, способный говорить на парселтанге, сумел пробраться в Комнату. Он убил василиска мечом. Мечом Гриффиндора, если быть точным.  
Взгляд Дамблдора скользнул по книжным полкам и остановился на старой Сортировочной Шляпе. Он встал и вынул из неё великолепный клинок. После чего протянул Северусу.

− Это он, − подтвердил тот. – Хотя я никогда не понимал, для чего вы послали меч в старой шляпе. 

− Зная меня, − улыбнулся Дамблдор, − наверное, потому, что меч может пронзить почти все, включая шкуру василиска. 

− В этом есть смысл, − признал Северус, по-прежнему зачарованно глядя на меч. Он осторожно положил его на стол. – Не прячьте его далеко. Насколько мне известно, он может скоро понадобиться.

− Предлагаете сделать общее объявление в школе?

− Если вы этого не сделаете, гриффиндорцы начнут распространять слухи, − ответил Северус. – Будет лучше, если все узнают правду из надежного источника.

− Но что мы сможем сделать, когда начнется хаос?

− Велите студентам объединяться в группы во время досуга, − подвел итог Северус. – Пусть учителя после каждого урока сопровождают учеников в классы. А сразу после ужина студенты должны отправляться в спальни.

− Похоже на очень слабую попытку защитить их от невидимой угрозы, − сказал Дамблдор.

− Это создаст порядок, − Северус взглянул ему прямо в глаза. – А с порядком приходит чувство безопасности, пусть и ложное.

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся рассеянно поглаживать бороду.

− Что ж, тогда именно эти меры мы и предпримем. А до тех пор, Альбус, − добавил Северус, − все, что мы можем – это искать способ проникнуть в Комнату. − Он взглянул на Лео и Фоукса, которые, похоже, притерпелись друг к другу и вместе устроились на насесте, наблюдая за студентом и директором.− У меня ощущение, что я что-то упускаю, − тихо произнес он. – Как часть головоломки, которую никак не получается разгадать.

− Части головоломки нередко появляются в нужное время в нужном месте, − мудро заметил Дамблдор. – Можно лишь надеяться, что вы вовремя найдете последнюю. 

Северус допил чай и поставил чашку обратно на стол.

− Полагаю, вы сделаете объявление сегодня после ужина?

− Обязательно, − посерьезнел Дамблдор. – После того, как обсужу это с остальными учителями.

− Тогда мне пора, − произнес Северус. – Вы не против, если Лео немного у вас погостит?   
Лео и Фоукс разговорились, и Лео загрустил, когда Северус сказал, что уходит.

− Он может улететь, когда пожелает, − ответил Дамблдор, с интересом глядя на щебечущих птиц. – Обычно Фоукс разговаривает только со мной. Отрадно наблюдать, как он общается для разнообразия с себе подобными. – Пока вы не ушли, Северус, − добавил он, − возьмите это. – На маленьком клочке пергамента Дамблдор настрочил извинения за опоздание Северуса. – Хорошего дня.

С листком в руке он направился на первый урок – Защиту от Темных Искусств. 

Места позади Лили были свободны, но Поттеру каким-то образом удалось усесться рядом с ней. Он о чем-то увлеченно рассказывал, ероша себе волосы. Что именно он говорил, Северусу было неинтересно. Но едва Лили заметила, что он сел позади, как отвлеклась от Поттера и развернулась к нему.

− Сев, как прошла встреча с Дамблдором? – спросила она.

− Подробности расскажу после ужина. Я пропустил что-то важное?

− Да вроде нет, − пожала она плечами. – Поттер болтал со мной почти все время. 

Джеймс замолчал и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Северуса.

− Я как раз рассказывал мисс Эванс, как бы выглядело идеальной свидание с ней, − задрав нос, произнес он.

− Дай угадаю, − небрежно сказал Северус. – Наверное, ты пригласил бы её на ужин, затем устроил романтическую прогулку вдоль озера, а там вручил бы великолепное колье, купленное специально для неё, просто потому, что можешь. 

− Да, что-то в этом духе, − приподнял вторую бровь Поттер.

− Жалкое зрелище.

Лили уже сообразила, куда клонится разговор, и спрятала лицо за конспектами. 

− А почему, собственно, − усмехнулся Поттер, − ты считаешь жалким романтическое свидание? 

− Поттер, − Северус сложил руки на столе. – Пригласи любую другую девушку, но не Лили. Она терпеть не может такие штучки. 

Джеймс перевел взгляд на Лили, все еще прикрывающую краснеющее лицо конспектами.

− Ладно, − произнес он, не сводя с неё глаз. – А ты бы что сделал? 

− Все предельно просто, − уверенно ответил Северус. – Сперва мы бы тайком сбежали в Запретный лес в поисках приключений. Теперь я помню, что мы это уже делали. – Он устремил взор к потолку, обдумывая продолжение. − Стащили бы немного еды из кухни и развели костер на вершине Астрономической башни. А потом, если бы осталось время, позанимались бы музыкой. Как-то так. 

− Сев, − со смехом сказала Лили, − мы делаем это почти еженедельно.

− Вы сбегали в Запретный лес за приключениями? – удивленный взгляд Поттера сменился хмурым.

− Джеймс, можно подумать, ты не сбегал, − строго одернула его Лили. – А у нас Севом такие «свидания» с девяти лет.

− Что? – рассмеялся Джеймс. – То есть для тебя они не настоящие?

− Ну… − но ответить Лили не успела: зазвенел звонок, и ученики подняли слишком много шума, чтобы можно было продолжить разговор.

Очутившись в коридоре, Лили и Северус приготовились разойтись в разные стороны. 

− Дамблдор собирается сообщить что-то важное сегодня вечером? – серьезно спросила она. 

− Да, − ответил Северус. – Он верит, что моя теория верна, и, скорее всего, собирается ввести новые правила безопасности для студентов.

− Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что война все ближе и ближе, − сказала она, сжав его руку.

− Боюсь, что так, − ответил Северус, чувствуя теплоту её ладошки. – Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Дамблдор уже работает над решением проблемы. 

− Знаю, но все же, − опустила взгляд Лили. – Дамблдор, конечно, гениален, но он всего лишь человек.

− Думаю, многие частенько об этом забывают, − произнес Северус, − и рад, что ты это осознаешь. Но в любом случае, постарайся не волноваться, хоть это и трудно. В такие моменты особенно важно сохранять рассудок.

− Позже обсудим это, хорошо? – сказала Лили и, выпустив его руку, направилась в кабинет, где должен был пройти следующий урок. Северус втайне желал всегда чувствовать её прикосновение.

После ужина Дамблдор произнес речь. Отныне все учителя должны были сопровождать студентов на занятия. А досуг после ужина был отменен. 

− Сев, − прошептала Лили, когда они вместе с остальными покинули Большой Зал. – А как же наши зелья?

Черт. Об этом Северус не подумал.

− Попробую договориться с профессором Слагхорном, − ответил он. – У нас слишком много всего готовится, один я не справлюсь.

Что и говорить, дело было дрянь. Северус так привык к присутствию Лили в лаборатории даже в поздние часы, что теперь не знал, что делать. Раздался стук в дверь, и он отвлекся.   
Это был профессор Слагхорн, и вид у него был мрачноватый.

− Мистер Снейп, боюсь, я не могу позволить вам остаться, − произнес он. – Как и мистеру Розье.

− А как же все мои зелья? – в отчаянии спросил Северус. – За некоторыми из них необходимо присматривать все время, особенно за «Волчьим Аконитом» мистера Люпина.

− Есть что-то, над чем необходимо поработать сегодня вечером? – спросил Слагхорн.

− Уже нет, − ответил Северус, − но завтра мне необходимо вернуться.

− Это можно устроить, − успокоил его Слагхорн. – Мне очень жаль, но вам с мистером Розье придется вернуться в свою спальню. Приказ Дамблдора.

Северус неохотно собрал самое необходимое и последовал за Слагхорном в гостиную Слизерина.

− Мальсибер и Эйвери все еще там? – спросил он, войдя.

− Боюсь, что да, − Слагхорн похлопал его по плечу. – То же самое я сказал мистеру Розье. Если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, вы знаете, где меня искать.

− Розье, полагаю, уже там? – спросил Северус.

− Наверное, − подтвердил Слагхорн. – Понимаю, это будет непросто, но спокойной ночи, мистер Снейп.

− Постараюсь, − Северус нетвердым шагом вошел в свою бывшую спальню с вещами под мышкой. Эван действительно уже пришел и теперь сидел на кровати, уткнувшись носом в книгу.

− Рад тебя видеть, Северус, − прошептал он. – Эта парочка уже дрыхнет. Хорошо бы так и оставалось.

Северус понимающе кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Его старая кровать была далеко не такой удобной, как та, что стояла в лаборатории, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

В полусне он вновь мыслями вернулся к Лили. Хоть он и не смог сегодня пригласить её на свидание, но она дала понять достаточно ясно, что между ними происходит нечто большее, чем просто обычная дружба. Уснул он с улыбкой, сопровождавшей его целый день.


	80. Глава 80. Дружеские беседы

План, который Северус озвучил Дамблдору, привел не только к его возвращению в общежитие Слизерина, но и к отмене встреч Юного Ордена, а также бесед с директором. 

С большим трудом Северусу удалось поработать над своими зельями в лаборатории в присутствии Слагхорна, но Лили каждый вечер после ужина приходилось возвращаться в общежитие Гриффиндора, и у них почти не оставалось времени, чтобы поговорить наедине. 

Северусу почти хотелось взять назад все сказанное Дамблдору лишь ради возможности вновь общаться с Лили в лаборатории. Единственным положительным моментом стало то, что Мальсибер и Эйвери решили проигнорировать его и Эвана и не стали нарываться на ссору, что порадовало обоих.

Как бы медленно ни шло время, две недели миновали без каких-либо нападений или каких-либо признаков василиска. Люпин вновь принял «Волчий Аконит». Однако на этот раз ему придется остаться в закрытом отделении Больничного Крыла, а значит, ни Северус, ни Мародеры не смогут присоединиться к нему.

В полнолуние Северус сидел на кровати и играл на басе, когда в спальню вошли Эван и Регулус.

− Их нет? – спросил Эван, усаживаясь рядом.

− Я их не видел, − ответил Северус, отложив бас. – Регулус, что тебя привело?

Тот лишь пожал плечами и сел рядом.

− В основном скука, − признался он. – Честно, я даже домашки дважды просмотрел. Никогда прежде до этого не доходило.

− Надо это прекратить, − расстроенно сказал Эван. – Я лишь хочу спокойно заниматься в библиотеке.

− Не говоря уже об отмене квиддича, − заныл Регулус.

− Вы поговорить пришли или просто пожаловаться? – напрямую спросил Северус.

− Будто тебя это не бесит, − ответил Регулус. – Будто ты не расстраиваешься, что не можешь общаться с Лили.

− Напомни-ка, − приподнял бровь Эван. – Ты уже пригласил её на свидание?

По кислому выражению лица Северуса Эван и Регулус сообразили, что прошло все не слишком хорошо.

− Она же тебя не отвергла?

− Нет, − признался Северус. – С другой стороны, я не слишком ясно выразил свои намерения.

− Знаешь, Северус, − Эван скрестил руки на груди. – Когда я говорил, что приглашу её, я шутил. Теперь я в этом не уверен.

Северус сердито на него посмотрел.

− Сложновато пригласить кого-то, когда ты даже не можешь покинуть этот гребаный замок, − усмехнулся он.

− По слухам в день весеннего равноденствия можно будет сходить в Хогсмид, − сказал Регулус. − Если это правда, я попробую пригласить Мэри.

Глаза Северуса изумленно расширились.

− Ты и Мэри МакДональд? – переспросил он. – С каких пор ты интересуешься гриффиндорскими девушками?

− С тех, как мы с Мэри стали общаться после встреч Юного Ордена, − небрежно ответил Регулус. – Она догадалась о моем интересе, когда ты применил ко мне легилименцию. Так все и началось.

− Не возражаешь, если я спрошу, как дела у твоего брата? – спросил Северус. – Он все еще намеревается вернуться домой после экзаменов?

− Думаю, да, − ответил Регулус. – Хотя я все еще надеюсь, что кто-то из наших друзей сможет приютить его на лето.

− Простите, что спрашиваю, − встрял Эван, − но что такого у вас дома происходит, из-за чего Сириус не может там оставаться?

Регулус поначалу раздумывал, стоит ли отвечать, но пришел к выводу, что уже и так много выболтал.

− Сириус не вполне сходится во взглядах с нашими родителями, − пояснил он. – Теперь это уже не нетерпимость, а взаимная ненависть. – Он опустил взгляд. – Все пошло прахом, когда его распределили на Гриффиндор. Наши родители считают, что это так же плохо, как быть магглом. 

− Понимаю, о чем ты, − произнес Эван. – Мы оба происходим из чистокровных слизеринских семей. Черт возьми, мы даже зарегистрированы в справочнике чистокровных.

− У меня такой есть, − ответил Регулус. – До сих пор не удосужился прочитать. Но в любом случае, ссоры между Сириусом и родителями слишком часто выходят из-под контроля вплоть до рукоприкладства, и это пугает.

− Сириус когда-нибудь говорил о возможном переезде к Поттерам? – спросил Северус. – Поттер упоминал, что его родители относятся скептически к этой затее.

− Говорил, − сказал Регулус. – Не знаю, как он собирается убедить Поттеров в том, что он не такой, какими были все Блэки на протяжении веков.

− Ему стоит привлечь Дамблдора, − предположил Северус.

− Это твой ответ на все вопросы? Если что-то не ладится, надо просто втянуть Дамблдора? – спросил Эван.

− Благодаря Дамблдору теперь я живу с семьей Лили, − продолжил свою мысль Северус. – Он, конечно, занятой человек и все такое, но пойдет на все, чтобы защитить своих учеников.

− Пожалуй, ты прав, − сказал Регулус. – Проблема в том, что из-за новых правил я даже не могу поговорить с братом наедине.

− Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, − ответил Северус. – По крайней мере, иногда мы видимся в классе.

− Но ему ведь неизвестно, что ты в курсе? – обеспокоенно спросил Регулус. – Честно говоря, Северус, не думаю, что его это обрадует.

− Я найду способ, − уверенно ответил тот. – Как всегда.

− Тоже правда, − согласился Регулус. – Ладно поговорим о приятном. Эван, как у тебя дела с Эммой?

Тот пожал плечами и улегся на кровать, свесив ноги. 

− Мы общаемся, − произнес он. – Хотя, скорее, как друзья, а мне бы хотелось большего. 

− А почему вы тогда расстались?

− Я был слишком… оторван от реальности, − ответил Эван. – Угрюм, подавлен, раздражителен. 

− Хорошо, что ты вовремя выкарабкался, − сказал Регулус. – Может, у вас с Эммой еще есть шанс.

− Надеюсь, − Эван сжал виски. – Иногда полезно просто избавиться от старых вещей, чтобы они тебя больше не травмировали. Может, для нас не слишком поздно. Время покажет.

− Почему всякий раз, когда я разговариваю с парнями наедине, разговоры всегда сводятся к девушкам? − задумчиво спросил Северус.

− Даже не знаю, − закатил глаза Регулус. – Может, потому, что мы молоды, глупы и у нас спермотоксикоз? − Все трое расхохотались. – А если серьезно, − продолжил он, все еще смеясь, − в девушках есть нечто завораживающее, и я никак не могу вникнуть.

− Это потому, что надо не вникать, а проникать , − сказал Эван, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.

− Тебе легко говорить, − ответил Регулус. – Ты из нас единственный, кому посчастливилось переспать с девушкой. Взгляни на нас с Северусом. Мы в Лигу красивых парней не попадаем. А значит, надо стараться активнее, чтобы произвести впечатление.

− Это ты сказал Регулусу, что я девственник? – нахмурившись, спросил Северус Эвана.

− Ради Бога, − фыркнул Регулус, − не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что ты слегка ханжа в вопросах секса. 

− На самом деле я очень горжусь тем, что берегу себя для одной конкретной девушки. Спасибо большое, − ответил Северус. – Так что в сексе я действительно профан.

В дверь постучали, а затем появился Слагхорн.

− Мы не знаем, где Мальсибер и Эйвери, − сказал Эван, − если вы их разыскиваете, профессор.

− Я видел их в общей гостиной, − ответил Слагхорн. – Вообще-то я пришел, чтобы сообщить вам, что, если до субботы не произойдет никаких нападений или еще чего-то подозрительно, то установленные Дамблдором правила будут отменены.

− Значит, мы сможем пойти в Хогсмид? – взволнованно спросил Регулус.

− Да, конечно, − Слагхорн улыбнулся, видя, как это его обрадовало. – И, мистер Снейп, сегодня у меня запланирована еще одна вечеринка. Вы и мисс Эванс приглашены, как всегда.

− Профессор, вы случайно не знаете, Дамокл Белби придет? – спросил Северус.

− Я получил от него подтверждение, что придет, − ответил Слагхорн. – Как и другие зельевары со всей страны, так что предлагаю вам воспользоваться случаем и завязать знакомства. 

− Я приду, − кивнул Северус.

Когда дверь за Слагхорном закрылась, Регулус обернулся к Северусу.

− Будешь демонстрировать свои навыки?

− Вообще-то, − не без гордости ответил Северус, − благодаря одному из моих лучших творений я смогу подвергнуть этих зельеваров испытанию.

− И что же это за испытание? – с любопытством спросил Регулус.

− Пока все не подтвердится, я ничего не скажу, − загадочно произнес Северус. – Но момент для расширения кругозора относительно приготовления зелий отличный. Иначе мой талант пропадет даром, как и деньги, потраченные на подписку на «Ежедневный пророк».

− Лили тоже хорошо разбирается в зельях, − сказал Эван. – Как думаешь, когда-нибудь она сможет применить свои умения?

− Если война будет развиваться так же стремительно, как сейчас, − жестко отрезал Северус, − Лили придется не думать о карьере, а скрываться вместе с другими магглорожденными волшебниками. 

− Черт возьми, как все тяжело, − сказал Регулус. – Порой я забываю, как мне повезло с чистокровным статусом.

Хорошо, что слово «магглорожденный» не прозвучало секундой позже: в спальне появились Мальсибер и Эйвери.

− Ты только погляди, − с глухим смешком протянул Мальсибер. – Кучка предателей крови собралась на совещание.

− Просто заткнись, − усмехнулся Эван.

− Думаешь, я послушаюсь? – хмыкнул Мальсибер. – Ошибаешься, мой старый друг. Жду с нетерпением твоего возвращения домой теперь, когда ты показал свое истинное лицо.

− Я не вернусь, − высоко поднял голову Эван. – У меня есть место получше.

− Ты просто треплешься, − продолжил Мальсибер. – Ладно, Слагхорн сказал, нам спать пора. Если ничего не случится, скоро будем делать, что хотим.

− Я лучше пойду, − сказал Регулус. – Позже увидимся.

Минут пятнадцать спустя все четверо лежали в кроватях и по тихому похрапыванию Северус понял, что Мальсибер и Эйвери уже спят. 

В полутьме он разглядел Эвана, лежащего с широко открытыми глазами. Чтобы не будить остальных, Северус воспользовался простыми жестами, которые, он знал, Эван разберет.

− Новый дом? Куда?

− Понятия не имею, − пожал он плечами.

− Кто? – жестами спросил Северус.

Эван, казалось, задумался, какие жесты применить, потом поднял пальцы и медленно показал:

− Ф-Р-Э-Н-К. 

_От автора: Весеннее равноденствие произошло 20 марта 1976 года._  
Я пользовалась лунными календарями 70-х годов, чтобы отслеживать полнолуния. В марте 1976 года оно было 16-го числа.  
Кантанкерус Нотт – автор каталога чистокровных. Этот каталог описывает двадцать восемь чистокровных семей из Великобритании. 


	81. Глава 81. Министерство Глупых Походок

Ремус заверил Северуса и своих друзей, что приготовленное зелье вновь подействовало как должно. Еще он добавил, что болтать с мадам Помфри в Больничном крыле было не так уж скучно. Однако он выразил надежду, что хотя бы Северус сможет вновь присутствовать при следующем полнолунии. Северус согласился с условием, что будет выбрано другое место, а не Визжащая Хижина.

Во время ужина в пятницу было объявлено, что студенты могут вновь свободно гулять по замку, но не в одиночестве. Запрет на посещение Хогсмида также был отменен, поэтому на следующий день была запланирована поездка.

− Лилс, кажется, тебе придется пойти со мной в лабораторию, − игриво произнес Северус, − а то мне нельзя идти одному.

− Ты даже не представляешь, как я ждала, когда смогу вернуться к зельям, − радостно ответила она. – И к музыке, и к домашкам, и…

− …хочешь завтра поехать со мной в Хогсмид? – внезапно перебил Северус.

− Только мы двое? – уточнила Лили.

− Да, − ответил он, отодвигая тарелку. – Наверняка мы пересечемся с остальными, но день я хотел бы провести только с тобой по возможности.

− С удовольствием, Сев, − улыбнулась она, положив руку ему на колено под столом, отчего у него слегка поднялась температура. – Ты собираешься в лабораторию?

Он кивнул, и они вместе поспешили туда. Лили ворвалась внутрь чуть ли не бегом и тут же бросилась к Феликс Фелицис – все же это было её детище. 

− Теперь оно выглядит как положено, − облегченно вздохнула она. – Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним.

− Вообще-то это не я, это Слагхорн, − ответил Северус. – Сказал, что процесс готовки его весьма впечатлил. Хорошо, не стал спрашивать, для каких целей.

Лили сбросила туфли и уселась на кровать, скрестив ноги.

− Присоединяйся, − она похлопала по свободному месту перед собой.

Северус подозревал, что знает, о чем она хочет поговорить. Он последовал её примеру и тоже сбросил обувь прежде, чем усесться напротив неё.

− Итак, ты пригласил меня на свидание, − произнесла Лили.

− Да, − ответил он, не зная, где искать подвох.

− Самое настоящее свидание, − добавила она. – Не такое, как на вечеринках Слагхорна, например.

− Ну… Намеревался, да, − Северус почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.

− Когда это началось? – спросила Лили. – Мы же оба понимаем, что что-то происходит.

Северус опустил взгляд на руки и заметил, что начал теребить рукава.

− Недавно я разговаривал с Эваном, − тихо ответил он, − и кое-что понял.

− Что же?

− Мы обсуждали наше будущее. Я подразумеваю будущее между мной и тобой.

− Оно тебя почему-то тревожит? – Лили подперла рукой голову.

− Немного, − признался Северус. – Мы говорили о том, что возможно между мной и тобой, когда школа останется позади, и это меня взволновало. − Лили не надо было просить его продолжать. Её горящие глаза были самым красноречивым ответом. – Эван дал мне понять, что однажды настанет время, когда у тебя появятся другие поклонники, кроме Поттера и Ремуса, − продолжил Северус. – И кто-то из них может добиться твоей взаимности.

− Насколько мне известно, таких нет, − подняв глаза и закусив губу, ответила Лили.

− Пока нет, − уточнил Северус. – Но Эван ясно намекнул, что если так и дальше пойдет, то мне светит место шафера на твоей свадьбе.

− Дай угадаю: тебе не понравилась перспектива стать моим шафером?

− Да и нет, − признался Северус. – Просто я понял, что ты доверишь все другому мужчине и… приревновал.

Лили потянулась и схватила его за руку.

− Мысль, что в будущем мы так или иначе не будем вместе, кажется мне странной.

− От того, что мы так долго были друзьями, легче не становится, − ответил Северус, наслаждаясь теплом её руки. – Просто… все сводится к тому, что я хочу, чтобы ты была в моей жизни даже после того, как мы закончим школу. И, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, я не хочу, чтобы ты была с кем-то еще, кроме меня.

Говоря это, он спрятал лицо за волосами. Назад пути не было, теперь он мог лишь надеяться на то, что Лили его не отвергнет.

Он ощутил, как она убирает ему за ухо прядь волос.

− Сев, − тихо произнесла она. – Я так рада, что ты заговорил об этом. Честно говоря, мне не хватало смелости.

− И все же разговор начала ты, − ответил он, слегка расслабившись.

− Верно, − согласилась Лили, − но я, как и ты, немного побаиваюсь того, что это может значить для нашей дружбы.

− Тогда предлагаю попросту успокоиться, − он взял её руки в свои, − и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

− И чем же ты предлагаешь завтра заняться в Хогсмиде? – с улыбкой спросила она. 

− Ну что ж, − Северус почувствовал, как к нему возвращается мужество, − конечно, я отведу тебя к Меастро, и полюбуюсь, как ты будешь пробовать каждую из выставленных гитар, а там посмотрим.

− Мне нравится эта идея, − Лили все еще улыбалась.

− Хочешь, я открою тебе маленький секрет?

− Конечно, − она слегка придвинулась, чтобы ничего не упустить. 

− Помнишь, я спросил отеческого совета у Эрвина?

− Да. Расскажешь, о чем?

− Я спросил его и Арнику, можно ли мне пригласить тебя на свидание.

Лили раскрыла рот от изумления.

− Ты спрашивал разрешения моих родителей? – широко распахнув глаза, переспросила она.

− Ну не то чтобы разрешения, − Северус не удержался от улыбки, глядя на её реакцию. – Скорее, я хотел их заранее предупредить. В конце концов, они впустили меня в свой дом. Я посчитал это правильным решением.

− Сев, ты такой старомодный, − Лили вытерла выступившую от смеха слезу. – Это очаровательно.

− Я бы не назвал себя очаровательным, но спасибо, − отозвался он. – Ну что, ты готова что-нибудь сварить?

− У меня есть идея получше, − ответила Лили. – Давай займемся музыкой, а то я тоже люблю смотреть, как ты играешь.

После многочасовой практики они распрощались поздно вечером у входа в гостиную Гриффиндора.

− Жду завтрашнего дня с нетерпением, − наматывая локон на палец, произнесла Лили.

− Тебя встретить утром? – спросил Северус.

− Конечно, − ответила она. – До встречи, − в последний раз улыбнувшись ему, Лили миновала портрет Полной Дамы, оставив Северуса с глупой ухмылкой на лице.

Обратный путь до лаборатории прошел для него как в тумане. Лили не только приняла его предложение о свидании, но и сказала, что тоже испытывает к нему нечто большее.

Он не мог уснуть. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Поэтому он просто крепко прижимал к груди подушку, прислонившись к одной из балок кровати с балдахином, и с той же дурацкой ухмылкой ждал наступления утра.

***

На следующее утро – чересчур рано – Северус стоял, точнее, подпрыгивал перед портретом.

− Она скоро будет, − подмигнула Полная Дама.

− Насколько скоро? – уточнил он.

− Дай девушке время подготовиться, − нахмурилась Полная Дама, покачав головой. – Мужчины. Вечно такие нетерпеливые.

К счастью, Лили не потребовалось много времени.

− Так и думала, что ты уже здесь. 

Северус тут же перестал подпрыгивать, пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие.

− Готова? – спросил он.

− Больше, чем когда-либо. Хочешь прикол? – щебетала Лили, когда они направились на улицу. – Мэри сегодня встречается с Регулусом.

− Этот придурок все-таки её пригласил, − отозвался Северус. – Пару дней назад он говорил, что собирается. Рад, что ему хватило смелости.

− Скажу честно, я удивилась, − произнесла Лили. – В конце концов, она не чистокровная, к тому же гриффиндорка.

− Регулус куда лучше умеет приспустить корону, чем его брат, − ответил Северус. – Может, поэтому его распределили в Слизерин, несмотря на несогласие с политическими взглядами родни. 

− Я просто надеюсь, что если они с Мэри станут парой, это не будет проблемой, − сказала Лили. – Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы отношения распадались из-за каких-то идиотских идеологий. 

− Зависит от того, как Регулус планирует с этим справляться, − задумчиво произнес Северус. – Ведь однажды его семья обо всем узнает, как и семья Эвана.

− Франк рассказал, что Эван летом будет жить у него, − вспомнила Лили. – Я так обрадовалась, что ему теперь есть куда идти.

− Эван тоже рад, − заверил Северус. – Трудно придумать более безопасное место, чем дом Лонгботтомов. 

Вскоре они добрались до тропинки, ведущей в Хогсмид. 

− Должна сказать, Сев, − произнесла Лили, − несмотря на приближающуюся войну, я рада видеть, что так много людей пытаются совершать добрые поступки и помогать друг другу. Хорошее всегда перевешивает плохое.

− Надеюсь, ты права, − мрачно ответил Северус. – Очень надеюсь.

− Вон там Визжащая Хижина, − радостно воскликнула Лили, указывая на запущенный дом.

− Осмелишься войти? – спросил Северус.

− Нет, я пас, − отозвалась она, не отрывая взгляда от хижины.

− Можно я открою тебе тайну?

− В последнее время ты все чаще посвящаешь меня в свои маленькие секреты, − с улыбкой ответила Лили. – Ты уже там бывал?

− Несколько раз, − признался Северус. – Ремус ходит, вернее, ходил туда каждый месяц превращаться. Под Плакучей Ивой есть тоннель, ведущий прямо в Хижину.

− Хочешь сказать, «Визжащей» её зовут из-за Ремуса? – удивленно спросила Лили.

− Да, − подтвердил Северус. – Только не говори никому, что я проговорился, и Ремусу в том числе. Не знаю, как он реагирует на то, что его считают кошмаром Хогсмида. 

− Бедный Ремус, − пробормотала Лили. – Но в этом есть смысл. По крайней мере, место безопасное, туда никто не полезет.

− Может, пошли дальше? – предложил Северус.

Как и следовало ожидать, Лили была на седьмом небе, когда они вошли в музыкальный магазин Меастро. Она хватала одну гитару за другой, восторгаясь новыми моделями так, как иные восторгаются новорожденными детьми.

− Не могу дождаться, когда куплю себе гитару, − повторяла Лили всякий раз, беря очередной понравившийся инструмент.

− Хочешь, я подарю её тебе на следующий день рождения? – предложил Северус, когда она заиграла на Gibson SG. Он знал, что эта модель ей особенно нравится.

− Только если ты позволишь купить тебе бас, − Лили указала на джазовую модель, висящую на стене.

− Мне нравится мой нынешний, − ответил Северус. – Может, я выкуплю его у школьной администрации. – Теперь он вспомнил, что в прошлой жизни он покупал бас. Определенно, не мешает повторить. 

− Ну, может, я выкуплю его для тебя? – не отставала Лили.

− Ты же не угомонишься, да? 

− Не угомонюсь, − подтвердила она. – У нас же всего три недели разницы между днями рождения. 

− Но бас – это дорого, − Северус все еще слабо пытался удержать её от траты денег на него.

− Тогда пусть это будет подарком на день рождения и Рождество, − решила Лили. – И перестань выкручиваться. Так и будет. 

− Тогда я сдаюсь, − Северус схватил джазовый бас, на который она указала, и сел рядом. – Инструмент – хороший подарок на совершеннолетие. 

− Куда лучше, чем обычные часы, − ответила Лили. – Ты проголодался?

− Немного, − сказал Северус. – Пошли в «Три Метлы».

− Обязательно, но сперва попробуй бас.

Спустя примерно час они с Лили сидели за столом в «Трех Метлам», на котором стояли горячая еда и сливочное пиво. Северус заметил Регулуса. Тот что-то оживленно рассказывал весело смеющейся Мэри, и стало ясно, что их свидание идет хорошо. В другом углу он увидел Фрэнка и Алису, и кое-что вспомнил.

− Извини, я на минутку.

− Конечно, − с полным ртом отозвалась Лили.

Северус встал и подошел к Фрэнку.

− Я буквально на пару слов, − сказал он, прерывая их разговор с Алисой. – Можно снова одолжить у тебя костюм на сегодня?

− Снова вечеринка у Слагхорна? – спросил Фрэнк.

− Да. И в этот раз большинство гостей – влиятельные зельевары, мне надо произвести впечатление, так что мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

− Без проблем, приятель, − ответил Фрэнк. – Позже мы с Алисой будем в Большом зале, так что ты знаешь, где меня искать.

− Спасибо, − искренне поблагодарил Северус. – Огромное.

− Как у тебя свидание с Лили? – прошептала Алиса, пока он не ушел.

− Думаю, хорошо, − также шепотом ответил Северус. – Правда, ничем не отличается от обычного дня, но все же…

− Приятно видеть, как вы вдвоем развлекаетесь, − сказала Алиса. – Возвращайся скорее, а то еда остынет.

Очевидно, Лили проголодалась, поскольку, когда Северус вернулся, она уже съела свою половину блюда.

− С нетерпение ждешь сегодняшнего вечера? – спросил он.

− А что будет вечером? – приподняла бровь Лили.

− Вечеринка у Слагхорна, − сухо ответил Северус. – Только не говори, что забыла.

− Черт, почти забыла, − призналась Лили. – И нам надо впечатлить зельеваров?

− Да. И мне позарез нужно, чтобы ты осталась.

− Там будет толпа народу? – Лили поставила сливочное пиво на стол.

− Боюсь, что так, − ответил Северус. – Надеюсь, это будет не так плохо, как на Хэллоуин.

− Я тебя не оставлю, − Лили протянула ему руку. – Обещаю.

Остаток их свидания в основном прошел в прогулках по улицам Хогсмида. Северус повел её на почту погладить сов, а потом к Зонко, где Лили приобрела поистине королевские запасы шоколада. 

Развернув плитку, она поделилась с ним по пути в замок.

− Я провела чудесный день, Сев, − призналась она.

− Я тоже, − отозвался Северус. – Хорошо, что день еще не закончился.

− Ты прям счастлив, − Лили проглотила кусочек шоколада. – Хочешь узнать, как я это заметила?

− Расскажи, − попросил Северус. – Потому что я не вижу разницы между обычным состоянием рядом с тобой.

− Ты начинаешь пружинисто шагать, − сказала Лили, – только когда ты очень чему-то рад.

− Как же я хожу обычно? – спросил Северус.

− Ты не ходишь, − фыркнула Лили. – Ты как будто… скользишь. – Она неудачно попыталась изобразить походку Северуса.

− Жалкое зрелище, − смеясь, ответил он. – Хотя для Министерства глупых прогулок подходит идеально.

− Я сто лет не видела «Монти Пайтона», − Лили тоже рассмеялась. – Надеюсь, следующим летом его покажут по телевизору.

− Было бы здорово пересмотреть, − сказал Северус. – Еще дурацкие прогулки?

Они с Лили весело болтали, цитируя «Монти Пайтона» и даже не заметили, как пришли в замок.

− Фрэнка и Алисы, кажется, еще нет, − сказал Северус, стоя в вестибюле. – Но кое-что я хотел бы тебе вручить.

− Только не говори, что купил мне роскошное ожерелье, − сказала Лили, все еще вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.

− Нет, − успокоил её Северус. – Но тебе понравится.

− Даже не знаю, что могло бы сделать меня еще счастливее, − сказала Лили, но он увидел, что ей все равно любопытно.

Северус вытащил из внутреннего кармана плоский квадратный сверток. 

− Сев! – воскликнула она, забирая пакет. – Новые гитарные струны. То, что нужно!

− Я знал, что ты обрадуешься, − Северус улыбался, глядя, как она радуется такой простой вещи.

− Спасибо, − Лили крепко обняла его. – Я так рада, что в моей жизни есть ты.

Северус притянул её чуточку ближе.

− А я благодарен тебе за то, что ты есть у меня. 

_От автора: Министерство глупых походок – скетч из 14-го эпизода «Летающего цирка Монти Пайтона», впервые показанного на телеэкране в 1970 году. Посмотрите, если не видели. Вы не будете разочарованы._


	82. Глава 82. Меня зовут Флимонт Поттер

− Все еще впору, − одобрительно кивнул Фрэнк стоящему перед зеркалом Северусу. Они вновь находились в общежитии Хаффлпаффа, и Северус примерял тот же костюм, который Фрэнк одолжил ему на Хэллоуин. − Итак, − он озорно взглянул на Северуса, − как прошло свидание с Лили?

− Оно еще не закончилось, − ответил тот. – Но пока все идет хорошо.

− За руки уже держались? – многозначительно приподнял брови Фрэнк.

− Вообще-то это не мое, − Северус отвернулся от зеркала.

− Тогда лучше пусть поскорее станет твое, − сказал Фрэнк. – Знаю, Лили не такая нежная, как Алиса, но, уверен, даже ей понравится публичное проявление привязанности.

− Мы… прикасаемся друг к другу, − объяснил Северус, чувствуя, что щеки начинают пылать. 

− Ежедневные обнимашки не считаются, приятель, − Фрэнк лишь усмехнулся столь явному дискомфорту Северуса. – Девушки любят, когда их трогают. Разогревают, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

− Я не собираюсь с ней спать в ближайшее время, − раздраженно ответил Северус.

− Да ладно тебе, − фыркнул Фрэнк. – Будто ты никогда прежде об этом не думал.

− Думал, конечно, − пробормотал Северус. – И, честно говоря, не раз, но мы с Лили решили строить наши отношения постепенно, и я собираюсь придерживаться этого соглашения.

− Прежде ты никогда этим не занимался, да? – с огоньком в глазах спросил Фрэнк.

− Почему все считают нужным указать мне на это? – простонал Северус.

− В этом нет ничего плохого, − ответил Фрэнк. – Просто секс с любимым человеком… это гораздо больше, чем просто… секс. − Выражение лица Фрэнка сменилось на мечтательное, и Северусу сразу же вспомнились картины с участием Алисы, увиденные в его сознании. Он потряс головой, изгоняя эти воспоминания. – Просто, − добавил Фрэнк, прислоняясь к раме кровати, − если вы с Лили когда-нибудь до этого дойдете, запомни одну вещь.

− Какую?

− Видеть, как девушка отдается тебе – одно из самых волшебных ощущений на свете, − с улыбкой ответил он. – Секс – это фантастика, да, но смотреть, как она получает удовольствие от твоих ласк, от того, что ты с ней делаешь – лучшее на свете наслаждение.

− Признаюсь, я с нетерпением жду этого дня, − ответил Северус. – Но пока я буду придерживаться первого пункта плана и поцелую её, как только наберусь смелости.

− Справедливо, − ответил Фрэнк. – Хочешь вернуться?

Северус кивнул, и они вместе возвратились в Большой зал.

− Еще кое-что, пока здесь нет девочек, − сказал Фрэнк, когда они уселись на стол   
Гриффиндора. – Можно не сомневаться, что Алиса и Лили все это время говорили о тебе.

− Меня это должно волновать?

− Вовсе нет, − ответил Фрэнк. – Лили наверняка не делится с ними ничем особенно личным, просто имей в виду, что её подружки будут знать все подробности вашего романа.

− Понятно, почему я так не нравился Мэри в начале года, − сказал Северус.

− И вряд ли только Мэри, − серьезно добавил Фрэнк. – Но ты взялся за ум, и это достойно восхищения.

− Спасибо, − искренне поблагодарил Северус. – Вон они, кажется.

На Лили было не то платье, которое она носила на Хэллоуин, и Северус решил, что она позаимствовала у Алисы что-то еще. Однако за спиной Лили стоял Ремус, тоже приодетый по случаю.

За всеми хлопотами, связанными со свиданием, Северус совершенно забыл, что обещал взять его с собой.

− Не волнуйся, − поспешно сказал Ремус, заметив удивленный взгляд Северуса. – Я оставлю вас наедине, насколько это возможно. Просто хочу еще раз повидать Дамокла.

− Без проблем, − рассеянно пробормотал тот. Он видел лишь Лили в элегантном черном платье. Заметив это, Ремус фыркнул и хлопнул его по плечу.

− Ты счастливчик, Северус, ты это знаешь? – шепнул он ему на ухо.

− Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, − выдохнул Северус.

− Ты выглядишь шикарно, − протянула ему руки Лили.

− Не забудьте повеселиться, − крикнула всем троим Алиса, усаживаясь рядом с Фрэнком.  
Ремус слегка опередил Северуса и Лили, чтобы не мешать. 

В мозгу Северуса всплыли слова Фрэнка. Может, момент, чтобы взяться за руки был и хороший, если бы ладони не вспотели.

Он ощущал прикосновение её руки при каждом шаге, и проклинал себя за недостаток смелости. Однако, к его изумлению, Лили первой вложила ладошку в его руку, отчего по телу распространилось приятное тепло. Столько раз он сжимал её руки в своих, но взглянув на неё и увидев её улыбку, он осознал, что на этот раз все по-другому, и сжал её руку чуть крепче.  
Слишком быстро они, по мнению Северуса, добрались до кабинета Слагхорна. Однако он был рад, поскольку народу было вдвое меньше, чем в прошлый раз, хоть вздохнуть можно было.

− Рад вас видеть, мистер Снейп! – весело воскликнул профессор Слагхорн. – И вас, мисс Эванс.  
Северусу пришлось отпустить руку Лили, чтобы пожать руку Слагхорну.

− Мы взяли мистера Люпина в качестве компаньона, − сказал он. – Он хотел пообщаться с мистером Бэлби. 

− Конечно, конечно, никаких проблем, − сказал Слагхорн. – Угощайтесь. Мистер Бэлби вон там. За столиком действительно сидел Дамокл, активно расправляясь с содержимым тарелки.

− Финеас Борн тоже здесь, − продолжил Слагхорн. – Вам он наверняка известен как автор «Сильнодействующих зелий». И Флимонт… пожалуйста, представьтесь.

Профессор Слагхорн вновь отвлекся на гостей, а Ремус увидел знакомое лицо.

− Джеймс! – воскликнул он. – Так и думал, что ты уже здесь.

Северус с отвращением взглянул на Поттера, внезапно появившегося среди гостей.

− Что тебя сюда привело? – безрадостно спросил он.

− Мой отец, − небрежно ответил Поттер. – Он стоит вон там, рядом с мистером Виникусом. Они деловые партнеры. 

Северус глубоко вздохнул и с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

− А чем конкретно занимается в области зельеварения твой отец?

− Он изобрел снадобье для волос «Простоблеск», − гордо ответил Поттер. – И сколотил на нем целое состояние.

− Жаль, что его продукт не действует на собственного сына, − поддразнила Лили.

− Ха-ха, − усмехнулся Поттер. – В любом случае, думаю, папа хотел бы с тобой познакомиться, Эванс.

− С чего бы это? – осведомилась Лили.

− Увидишь, − Поттер обеими руками взъерошил волосы. Не извинившись, он потащил Лили туда, где стоял его отец.

Ремус бросил на Северуса извиняющийся взгляд.

− Пойдем, поздороваемся с Дамоклом. Лили скоро вернется.

Северус согласно кивнул, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не проклясть невербально Поттера за то, что увел у него Лили. 

Дамокл заметил Ремуса и Северуса и радостно помахал рукой.

− Рад видеть вас обоих! – воскликнул он. – Садитесь рядом.

− Не был уверен, придете вы или нет, − начал разговор Северус. – Катриона, должно быть, скоро родит.

− Если все пойдет по плану, то наш ребенок появится на свет только шестого апреля, − гордо ответил Дамокл. – Та юная леди, с которой вы пришли, ваша девушка, Северус?

Тот взглянул на Лили, с интересом беседующую о чем-то с Поттером-старшим.

− Нет, − нерешительно ответил он. – Она моя подруга.

− Да подружка она ему, − вмешался Ремус, похлопав Северуса по плечу. – Они оба это отрицают, но фактически так и есть.

− Заткнись, Ремус, − сердито отозвался Северус.

Дамокл рассмеялся при виде этой сценки.

− Она немного похожа на Катриону, − заметил он. – Кем бы она вам ни доводилась, Северус, надеюсь, она ваш ангел-хранитель.

− Дамокл, − посерьезнел Северус, − мы можем летом вместе наведаться в Министерство? 

− Почему бы и нет? – ответил Дамокл. – Вы хотите нанести визит даме, которую прежде упоминали?

− Да, − не стал отрицать Северус. – Мистер Виникус, конечно, хороший человек, но он всецело поглощен прибылью, а именно этого мы и пытаемся избежать. 

− Видите мистера Малпеппера? – Дамокл указал на старого волшебника с копной седых волос. – Он владеет аптекой, специализирующейся на медицинских зельях. Он весьма известен специфическими способами получения ингредиентов по дешевым ценам, из-за чего многократно возникали ссоры с Обществом Зельеваров.

− Хотите сказать, что он – потенциальный кандидат на сотрудничество в деле «Волчьего аконита»? – спросил Ремус.

− Именно, − подтвердил Дамокл. – Дело в том, что не нужно полагаться на собственную сеть. Нужно полагаться на сарафанное радио, и можно не сомневаться, что мистер Малпеппер знаком с кучей единомышленников.

− Блестяще, − сказал Северус. – Вы уже обсуждали это с ним?

− Только вкратце, − ухмыльнулся Дамокл. – Сегодня вечером исправлю.

− Надеюсь, вы меня извините, − решительно произнес Северус, − я хочу узнать, что задумал Поттер.

− Иди, спасай подружку, − ухмыльнулся Ремус.

Не обращая внимания на это замечание, Северус подошел к Лили, а Дамокл принялся обсуждать с Ремусом Геспер Старки.

− Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, − официально произнес Северус, прерывая разговор между ним, Лили и его сыном. – Я Северус Снейп. 

− Пожалуйста, зовите меня Флимонтом, − радостно ответил тот, пожимая Северусу руку. – Меня все так зовут.

− Должен признаться, не ожидал, что отец Поттера окажется зельеваром, − криво улыбнулся тот. – Очевидно, талант не передается по наследству.

− Это правда, − подтвердил Флимонт, похлопав сына по плечу. – К счастью, он компенсирует это талантом в области Трансфигурации, да, сынок? 

− Флимонт только что рассказал мне о своем зелье для волос, − вмешалась Лили. – Оказывается, если его используют рыжие, как я, то зелье дает «уникальные результаты», и мы как раз спорили, как это возможно.

− Наверное, дело в чешуйках азиатских драконов, − как ни в чем не бывало предположил Северус. – Китайский огненный шар, я полагаю? 

− Совершенно верно, − ответил явно впечатленный Флимонт. – Должен отметить, вы с ним немного перебарщив…

− Я его не использую, − перебил Северус. – Флимонт, можно вас на пару слов?  
Лили, Флимонт и Поттер вопросительно переглянулись, будто пытались сообразить, о чем Северус хочет поговорить, но ответ никто не знал.

− Конечно, − кивнул Флимонт, отдав сыну кубок с эльфийским вином. – Может, в коридоре подземелья?

Северус натянуто кивнул в знак согласия и направился к выходу из кабинета Слагхорна.

− Подозреваю, это не связано с зельями, − сказал Флимонт, скрестив руки на груди.

− Не волнуйтесь, − успокоил Северус. – С вашим сыном тоже. 

− Хорошо, − пожилое лицо Флимонта заметно расслабилось. – О чем же вы хотите поговорить?

− О Сириусе Блэке, − ответил Северус. – Друге Поттера.

− Ах вот в чем дело, − сказал Флимонт. – Вы тоже его друг?

− Да, − произнес Северус. – И я о нем беспокоюсь.

− Мне известно, что творится у него дома, − признался Флимонт. – И да, Джеймс предлагал, чтобы Сириус пожил у нас на каникулах, но вы должны понимать, отчего я не в восторге от этой затеи.

− Я не собираюсь убеждать вас впустить в дом Сириуса, − ответил Северус. – Просто имейте в виду: у нас были очень схожие взаимоотношения с родственниками, но летом у меня появился шанс съехать от них, что оказалось только к лучшему.

− Ваша семья тоже была связана с Вы-Знаете-Кем? – наклонился ближе Флимонт.

− Спорный вопрос, − ответил Северус. – Но, в отличие от Сириуса, у меня был шанс уйти от этого влияния. Послушайте, мистер Поттер, − продолжал он, − Сириус сопротивляется с первого дня, как поступил в школу. Уверен, он предпочел бы держаться подальше от своей семьи, будь у него такая возможность.

− Я обязательно приму это во внимание, − кивнул Флимонт. – Чем больше детей будут в безопасности от темных соблазнов, тем лучше.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил Северус. – Не желаете вновь вернуться к гостям?

Они почти вернулись в кабинет Слагхорна, когда из-за угла выбежал Эван.

− Северус! – он был в полной панике. – ПРОФЕССОР СЛАГХОРН! Только что напали на Эмму!

_От автора: В ГП−вики в разделе «Побочные эффекты» отмечается, что на рыжих волосах заметен «уникальный эффект». Каков он, неизвестно._

_– Геспер Старки (1881−1973) – ведьма, изучавшая лунные фазы и их влияние на зелья. Упоминается в первых трех видеоиграх на Поттерморе._

_− Финас Борн написал «Сильнодействующие зелья». Обложку книги можно увидеть только в фильмах._

_− Рубенс Виникус – основатель компании Rubens Winikus and Company Inc. Компания изготавливает и продает зелья, включая Костерост, что навело меня на мысль, что он может специализироваться на медицинских зельях._

_− Мистер Малпеппер, возможно, потомок Николаса Калкепера, который был (в реальности) известным ботаником и фармакологом. Существуют противоречивые мнения относительно его изобретений, что не раз приводило к конфликтам с Обществом аптекарей. Отношения между ним и другими фармакологами с годами лишь ухудшались, поскольку он был сторонником использования дешевых травяных средств, в отличие от дорогих смесей, которые обычно применялись в медицине._


	83. Глава 83. Признание Эвана Розье

− Где она? – спросил Северус, ощущая пробуждение старых инстинктов.

− Рядом с гостиной Слизерина, − лицо Эвана было залито слезами. – Хотела что-то взять и…

Однако Северус не стал дослушивать, а попросту помчался в кабинет Слагхорна. За ним спешил сильно сбитый с толку Флимонт.

− Профессор, − окликнул Северус через всю комнату. – Трубите тревогу. Произошло еще одно нападение.

− Гости, пожалуйста, оставайтесь у меня в кабинете, − быстро произнес Слагхорн, тут же вспотев. – Студенты, никуда не уходите, пока все не будет улажено. 

С удивительной для его комплекции и возраста прытью он выскочил из кабинета.

− Кто? – отрывисто спросил Слагхорн, увидев в коридоре дрожащего и заплаканного Эвана.

− Эмма Вэнити, сэр, − ответит тот, утирая слезы. – Собиралась забрать что-то в общей гостиной и упала как подкошенная. 

− Отведите меня к ней, − распорядился Слагхорн. – Мистер Снейп, я назначаю вас главным. Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы гости не разошлись. Я собираюсь поднять тревогу и не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь запаниковал.

− Понял, сэр, − отозвался Северус и, бросив последний взгляд на Эвана, вернулся в кабинет и запер дверь.

− Что происходит? – испуганно спросила Лили. Он обнял её и притянул ближе, чтобы прошептать:

− Только что напали на Эмму. Наша задача – удержать всех здесь, поможешь мне?

− Конечно, − шепнула Лили и поцеловала его в щеку. – А что мы им скажем?

− Через минуту профессор Слагхорн сделает объявление, − ответил Северус. – Просто постарайся чем-нибудь их занять. У меня есть идея.

Должно быть, Слагхорн уже осмотрел Эмму, поскольку его голос эхом разнесся по коридору:

− Всем студентам немедленно вернуться в спальни! Повторяю – все студенты должны немедленно вернуться в спальни! Произошло еще одно нападение! 

− Что за нападение, о котором все говорят? – спросил Флимонт, по-прежнему не понимая, в чем дело.

Северус решил, что самый простой способ привлечь внимание присутствующих – это запрыгнуть на учительский стол.

− Добрый вечер, гости, − громко произнес он. – Как вы наверняка только что услышали, произошло нападение, я и буду с вами предельно откровенен. − Северус огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что внимание присутствующих приковано к нему. − На протяжении последних двух месяцев нечто неизвестное нападает на студентов, заставляя их окаменеть. – У некоторых глаза расширились от ужаса. – Профессор Слагхорн попросил меня удержать вас в его кабинете до его возвращения, − быстро добавил он. – Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы вы сохраняли спокойствие. Директор Дамблдор уже оповещен и ищет решение.

После упоминания имени Дамблдора присутствующие, кажется, слегка расслабились, и Северус посчитал, что можно спрыгнуть со стола.

Лили, похоже, рассказала Ремусу и Поттеру, на кого напали, и они принялись вместе разбивать гостей на группки и занимать их. 

− Сев, − позвала Лили, убедившись, что никто не стоит в одиночестве. – Что означает еще одно нападение для школы?

− Я могу лишь надеяться, что удастся найти способ это остановить прежде, чем Министерство начнет вмешиваться, − мрачно ответил Северус. – Они, вероятно, захотят закрыть школу, посчитав её слишком опасной для учеников.

− Больше не будет Хогвартса? – пробормотала Лили себе под нос. – Это было бы ужасно.

− Да, − Северус зарычал от раздражения. – Боюсь, отмененные вчера правила вновь будут введены.

− Это последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, − простонала Лили. – Бедняжка Эмма, не знала, что она тоже магглорожденная, как я.

Это замечание заставило Северуса задуматься.

− Я в этом не уверен, но если так, то… это имело бы смысл.

− Какой? – спросила Лили.

− Прежде я не вполне понимал мотивы Эвана отвернуться от семьи, поддерживающей Темного Лорда, − ответил Северус. – Теперь, похоже, понимаю.

− Может, присядем? – предложила Лили. – Думаю, профессор Слагхорн вернется не скоро.

Северус приятно удивился, когда Лили не плюхнулась рядом, а села ему на колени. 

− Почему у меня предчувствие, что я следующая? – робко спросила она.

− Я этого не допущу, − Северус погладил ее по спине в слабой попытке успокоить.

− Сперва Рейвенкло, потом Хаффлпафф, теперь Слизерин, − подвела итог Лили. – У меня ощущение, что это делается систематически. 

− Я буду беречь тебя, обещаю, − Северус крепче прижал её к себе.

Лили ничего не ответила, просто положила голову ему на плечо. Он видел, как Дамокл и Ремус вполголоса о чем-то беседуют с мистером Малпеппером и порадовался тому, что хотя бы «Волчий Аконит» не был забыт.

А еще Северус вспомнил о поручении Дамблдора раздобыть особое воспоминание профессора Слагхорна. Он знал, что на это потребуется некоторое время. И мог лишь надеяться, что, о чем бы ни было это воспоминание, Дамблдору хватит терпения и времени, чтобы дождаться его.

Они прождали, по ощущениям, больше часа, прежде чем профессор Слагхорн вернулся в кабинет в сопровождении профессора МакГонагалл. 

− С прискорбием должен сообщить, что вечеринка окончена, − произнес он. – Профессор МакГонагалл отведет студентов Гриффиндора обратно в их гостиную, я отведу студентов Слизерина. После этого я вернусь и провожу гостей с территории школы.

Все присутствующие понимающе кивнули. Ремус с Поттером встали и последовали за профессором МакГонагалл в свою комнату.

− Увидимся за завтраком, Сев, − Лили провела пальцами по его волосам, поцеловала в лоб и соскочила с колен. – Со мной все будет в порядке.

Северус смотрел, как она уходит, а по пятам следуют Поттер с Ремусом, и внезапно ощутил острое чувство сожаления. Он не знал, то ли дело в том, что свидание с Лили приняло столь ужасный оборот, то ли в том, что он не поцеловал её в ответ, когда представилась возможность.

С большим трудом Северус встал и последовал за профессором Слагхорном в гостиную Слизерина.

− У вас есть зелья, нуждающиеся в проверке, Северус? – спросил Слагхорн.

− Нет, сэр, − ответил он. – Все терпит до завтра.

− Я позабочусь, чтобы завтра вы могли ими заняться. Меньше всего мы хотим, чтобы «Волчий Аконит» пропал из-за невозможности его приготовить.

− Могу я забрать свои вещи прежде чем мы вернемся в гостиную? – спросил Северус.

− Конечно. Идите, возьмите все необходимое.

Северус почти не потрудился распаковать вещи после возвращения в лабораторию.   
Расстроенный произошедшим, он быстро взял сумку и запер дверь.

− Скажите, а мистер Розье уже вернулся в гостиную, сэр?

− Да, − ответил Слагхорн. – Потребовалось некоторое время на то, чтобы вытащить его из Больничного Крыла. У бедного мальчика выдался трудный год.

− Хорошо, − сказал Северус, когда они вошли в гостиную.

− Понимаю, вам должно быть, нелегко, − произнес Слагхорн, − но постарайтесь хоть немного поспать.

− Если не удастся, наверняка где-нибудь валяется снотворное, − ответил он. – Спокойной ночи, профессор.

− Спокойной ночи, Северус, − пожелал Слагхорн. – И постарайтесь присмотреть за мистером Розье. Он доверяет вам больше, чем мне или кому-либо еще. 

Балдахин на кровати Эвана был задернут, из чего Северус сделал вывод, что, возможно, он принял какое-то снотворное, чтобы пережить ночь.

Он вытянулся на постели и уставился в потолок, вспоминая сегодняшний день с Лили. Несмотря на ужасный конец их свидания, он не мог не улыбнуться, вспоминая все, что было до нападения на Эмму. 

Теперь вопрос, испытывает ли Лили к нему те же чувства, отпал, и внутри стало тепло и уютно, когда Северус осознал, что теперь она в каком-то смысле принадлежит ему, даже если он пока не уверен, имеет ли право называть её своей девушкой.

Он перевернулся на бок, наслаждаясь ощущением, охватывающем его при каждом воспоминании о поцелуях Лили и о том, как она взяла его за руку.

Сперва ему показалось, что он слышит лишь слабый храп Мальсибера и Эйвери, но затем его слуха достиг какой-то незнакомый звук, и он потянулся к палочке.

− Люмос, − прошептал Северус, вызвав маленький, как у свечи, огонек. 

Он не увидел ничего подозрительного или необычного, но осознал, что звук доносится со стороны кровати Эвана.

Северус по-кошачьи вылез из постели и прижался ухом к балдахину. До него не сразу дошло, что это за звук, но потом он сообразил, что Эван рыдает в подушку.

− Эван… − позвал Северус. – Можно? – Ответа не последовало, приглушенные рыдания продолжились. – Эван, пожалуйста, − чуть громче окликнул он. – Будет лучше, если мы это обсудим.

Эван по-прежнему не отвечал, и Северус решил рискнуть и отодвинул балдахин. Его подозрения были верны: тело Эвана сотрясалось от рыданий, и Северус с болью вспомнил о собственных панических атаках.

− Эван, − он потряс его за плечо. – Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Но Эван покачал головой и вырвался из хватки Северуса. Не желая будить Мальсибера и Эйвери, тот забрался в постель Эвана, задернул балдахин и произнес в их сторону «Маффлиато», чтобы они не могли подслушать.

− Повернись, − снова обратился к Эвану Северус. – Поговори со мной.

− Нет! – воскликнул Эван. – Я лишь хочу…

− Чего ты хочешь? – твердо спросил Северус. – Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. Не будь так суров к себе.

− Нет, ты не понимаешь! – рявкнул Эван.

− Чего же я не понимаю? – Северус изо всех сил пытался сохранить спокойствие.

− Ты возненавидишь меня, когда узнаешь, − Эван вытер слезы.

− Если это что-то важное, − Северус вновь попытался развернуть его, − то лучше взять и признаться.

С большим трудом Эван повернулся и сел, избегая смотреть в глаза Северусу. 

− Пожалуйста, никому не говори, − еле слышно шепнул он. – Пожалуйста.

− Эван, − Северус попытался взбодрить его, − что бы это ни было, обещаю, что помогу, во что бы ты ни вляпался.

− Ты не понимаешь, − повторил Эван, на глазах у него вновь выступили слезы. – Это моя вина. Все это моя вина.


	84. Глава 84. Влияние женщины

На следующее утро Северус сидел за столом Слизерина, вцепившись в волосы. Эван держал в руках чашку чая и не решался завязать разговор.

Минувшей ночью Северус выслушал рассказ Эвана о случившемся после Рождества, и нет нужды говорить, что разговор был тяжелым. Эван не только паниковал всю ночь, но и признался в том, что дневник, якобы подаренный родителями на Рождество, все это время с ним разговаривал. Эти разговоры привели к одержимости, появились провалы в памяти, и он избавился от дневника.

Хуже того, Эван рассказал Северусу, что бросил его в уборную для девочек на первом этаже в перерыве между занятиями. Он посчитал, что из-за Плаксы Миртл туда никто не зайдет. Проблема заключалась в том, что, поскольку студентов постоянно пересчитывали деканы их факультетов, не было никакого шанса сбежать и проверить, хранится ли дневник по-прежнему в туалете.

В Большой Зал хлынула толпа гриффиндорцев, и Северус тут же заметил Лили рядом с Алисой. Она его тоже увидела, грустно улыбнулась и помахала рукой прежде, чем сесть.

− Как у вас с Лили все прошло вчера? – осторожно спросил Эван.

− Прекрасно, − резко ответил Северус. – Было бы еще лучше, если бы я мог отвезти её в свою личную лабораторию и зацеловать до потери пульса, но, увы, мы здесь.

Эван вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки.

− Мне так жаль, Северус, я…

− Не волнуйся об этом, − ответил он. – Как только вернется Дамблдор, мы поднимемся к нему, и ты во всем признаешься, как сделал это вчера.

− Меня точно исключат, − печально ответил Эван. – Я действительно не имею права здесь находиться, я должен просто…

− …заткнуться, − жестко отрезал Северус. – Видишь, вон там сидит Мальсибер. Если кого и надо исключить, так это его. Но нет, он все еще сидит здесь, поскольку этого хочет Дамблдор, и знаешь почему? − Эван покачал головой, не смея спорить с внезапной вспышкой гнева Северуса. – Потому, что Дамблдор полагает, что каждый ребенок невинен, пока не повзрослеет настолько, чтобы сделать осознанный выбор. Мы все знаем, кем станет Мальсибер, когда будет готов покинуть школу, но он не может этого сделать, пока находится здесь под защитой Дамблдора, а именно этого и хочет директор.

− Хочешь сказать, он согласится мне помочь, невзирая на то, что я устроил грандиозный скандал? – хрипло спросил Эван.

− Да, − ответил Северус. – Тебе повезло, что Дамблдор твердо придерживает принципа второго шанса. 

− Хочешь кофе? – спросил Эван, и по выражению его лица Северус понял, что он хотя бы больше не боится исключения.

− Я бы не отказался, − ответил он, отдавая чашку. 

Он видел кудряшки Лили в толпе студентов в противоположном углу Большого Зала. Больше всего ему хотелось найти дневник, разгадать его загадку и просто убить проклятую змею, если это вновь даст возможность сидеть рядом с Лили. 

Северус непроизвольно зарычал, зная, что не сможет и близко к ней подойти до завтрашнего урока Защиты от Темных Искусств.

− Держи, − подал голос Эван, передавая Северусу чашку кофе. – Видок у тебя такой… в общем, тебе явно не помешает.

Было приятно ощущать пальцами горячую чашку.

− Где Дамблдор, когда он так нужен? – нетерпеливо произнес Северус.

− Можем спросить профессора Слагхорна, − ответил Эван, − вон он, − он указал на дальний конец слизеринского стола.

− Пойду узнаю, − ответил Северус и направился к декану Слизерина. – Профессор, − откашлявшись, окликнул он, − не могли бы вы подсказать, где мне найти профессора Дамблдора?

− Дамблдор покинул замок сегодня утром, − ответил Слагхорн. – Он уехал в Лондон, чтобы предотвратить закрытие школы. У вас к нему какое-то важное дело?

На мгновение Северус задумался, может, стоит довериться Слагхорну, но, учитывая стресс, какой тот сейчас испытывал, решил этого не делать.

− Это личное, профессор, − пояснил он, − но оно терпит. 

Он вновь уселся рядом с Эваном, залпом осушил чашку и ощутил непреодолимое желание удариться головой о стол.

− Дамблдор в Лондоне, − проворчал Северус, − и я понятия не имею, когда он вернется.

− Черт, − беззвучно произнес Эван. – Что же нам теперь делать?

− Ждать возвращения Дамблдора, − ответил Северус. – Это все, что нам остается.

Прозвенел звонок, и слизеринцы первыми возвратились в общую гостиную.

Северус старался идти как можно медленнее, выигрывая время, чтобы задать Лили вопрос, проходя мимо.

− Можно я одолжу Лео? – спросил он. – Я так и не отправил ответ Эрвину.

− Прости, Сев, − ответила Лили. – Вчера я отправила Лео за кое-чем для нас. Он должен вернуться через день-два.

− Кое-чем для нас? – переспросил Северус. – Что бы это могло быть?

− Увидишь, − с улыбкой отозвалась Лили, − и, уверена, оценишь, учитывая обстоятельства.

Северус не успел ответить – его увели, дабы удостовериться, что он последовал за остальными слизеринцами в их гостиную.

Эван запрыгнул на свою кровать, едва они очутились в спальне.

− Что нам делать, Северус? – тихо спросил он.

− Можно я посижу с тобой? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот. – Последнее, о чем я сейчас могу думать – это домашки.

− Конечно.

Северус присел на краешек кровати и взглянул в глаза Эвану.

− Должен признаться, мне было немного жутковато видеть, как ты паникуешь прошлой ночью.

− По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что чувствовал ты, когда сломался, − ответил Эван.

− Когда ты видел, чтобы я впадал в панику? – в замешательстве переспросил Северус.

− Когда мы в первый раз пошли в Хогсмид, помнишь? – пояснил Эван. – С Фрэнком и Регулусом. Мы проходили мимо Визжащей Хижины, ты просто рухнул на землю и начал трястись.

− Теперь я вспомнил, − тихо сказал Северус. – Куда мы только катимся. 

− Согласен, − усмехнулся Эван. – Ты должен рассказать мне все о вашем с Лили свидании.

− Почему тебя это так интересует? – спросил Северус.

− Потому, что для разнообразия я хочу услышать что-то хорошее, − объяснил Эван. – Просто хочу немного отвлечься.

− Справедливо. Но на самом деле мне попросту нечего рассказать.

− Ты так и не поцеловал её толком, да? – усмехнулся Эван.

− Нет. Хотел бы, но увы.

− За завтраком я слышал, как ты говорил, что хочешь зацеловать её до потери пульса, − заметил Эван. – Серьезно, приятель, что тебе мешает?

− Недостижимое ожидание идеала, − ответил Северус, − и понимание того, что идеала в поцелуях не бывает.

− Ну нельзя же быть настолько аналитиком, − поддразнил Эван. – Отпусти мысль о совершенстве и просто сделай это.

− Знаешь что… Ты абсолютно прав, − неожиданно сдался Северус. – Проблема в том, что сейчас я не могу очутиться с ней наедине, чтобы реализовать эту идею. 

− Дождешься своего часа, − произнес Эван, глядя в потолок, − не успеешь оглянуться, как будешь целовать её везде, голую, и барахтаться под одеялом. А когда вы оба окончите школу, то начнете искать жилье, к тому времени ты уже заделаешь ее миссис Снейп, а вокруг будут носиться минимум трое детишек. 

− Похоже на настоящий кошмар, − Северус не сдержал ухмылки при мысли, что Лили будет носить его фамилию. – И Лили Снейп звучит стремно.

− Я так и думал, что ты стреманешься иметь детей, − рассмеялся Эван.

− Как раз к этому подхожу, − добавил Северус. – И нет, я никогда не планировал заводить потомство.

− Тебе не нравится идея стать отцом? – спросил Эван.

− Взгляни на мой шнобель, − Северус указал на свое лицо. – За что такое невинному ребенку?

− Верно подмечено, − фыркнул Эван. – А мне кажется, я не против детей.

− С Эммой? – Северус устроился поудобнее на кровати. Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Эвана. 

− Если после всего этого она захочет иметь со мной дело, − тихо ответил он.

− Она магглорожденная, да? – спросил Северус.

− Да, − кивнул Эван. – Ясное дело, в Слизерине тяжело магглорожденной. Квиддич её отвлекал. 

− Это объясняет, почему ты отвернулся от идеологии своей семьи, − произнес Северус.

− Если бы не Эмма, я бы никогда этого не сделал, − признался Эван. – Можно я тебе раскрою маленький секрет?

− После прошлой ночи я был бы рад, если бы ты больше ничего от меня не скрывал, − ответил Северус.

− С этим не поспоришь. Хотя на самом деле это ерунда.

− Продолжай. Ты меня заинтриговал.

Эван покраснел от воспоминаний.

− Я вступил в сборную Слизерина по квиддичу только ради того, чтобы она обратила на меня внимание, − сказал он.

− И это сработало, − заметил Северус. – В конце концов, не такая уж глупая идея.

− А потом я её потерял, − грустно сказал Эван.

− Было время, когда я тоже думал, что потерял Лили, − ответил Северус. – Не теряй надежду.

− Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

− Валяй.

− Будь у тебя возможность повернуть время вспять, ты бы это сделал?

− Смотря ради чего.

− Ради девушки, − мечтательно произнес Эван. – Если бы у меня был шанс начать все сначала с Эммой, я бы это сделал.

− Ты бы это сделал, даже если бы все плохое никуда не делось? – уточнил Северус.

− Однозначно да, − не колеблясь ответил Эван.

− Тогда советую сделать все, что в твоих силах, чтобы её вернуть, − сказал Северус. – Я даже тебе помогу, если понадобится, хотя не знаю, чем могу быть полезен.

− Спасибо, − произнес Эван. – Я знаю, что ты пока с ней не целовался, но Лили теперь твоя подружка или как?

− Почти, − уверенно ответил Северус.

− Я и этому рад.


	85. Глава 85. Без вести пропавший студент

Если после второго нападения напряженность в замке не была заметна, то после третьего ситуация определенно изменилась.

У Северуса и Лили едва получалось пообщаться. Мало того, что отменили занятия по Уходу за Магическими Существами и Астрономии, они и во время еды не могли сидеть вместе из-за постоянных подсчетов студентов.

В четверг, во время первого урока – Зельеварения – Лили сунула руку в карман и протянула Северусу квадратный пакет.

− Неужели это струны для баса? – вертя подарок в руках так и эдак, спросил он.

− Нечто куда более полезное, − покачала головой Лили. – Просто убедись, что ты один, когда соберешься открыть, хорошо?

− Спасибо, − произнес Северус, − что бы это ни было. – Он подошел к Лили и положил ладонь ей на ногу. – С профессором Слагхорном готовить зелья в лаборатории намного скучнее, чем с тобой.

− По крайней мере, ты можешь готовить после уроков, − ехидно заметила Лили. – А все, что остается мне – сидеть в гостиной и смотреть, как Мародеры устраивают розыгрыши. – Она накрыла его руку своей. – Пока это не случилось, я не осознавала, как ценила время, проведенное с тобой наедине.

Северус не знал, что ответить. У него не было слов, которые приободрили бы Лили в сложившейся ситуации.

− Мистер Снейп, мисс Эванс, − раздался голос Слагхорна. – Я знаю, как вы, голубки, любите поворковать, но, пожалуйста, не во время урока.

Северус тут же убрал руку из-под руки Лили, чувствуя, что краснеет.

− Простите, сэр, − пробормотала она.

Северус взглянул Слагхорну прямо в глаза. Хотя брови профессора были приподняты, он мог поклясться, что тоже заметил огонек в глазах старика.

− Извините, сэр, − сказал он. 

Казалось, что звонок прозвенел слишком рано, и Лили с Северусом были вновь вынуждены разойтись в разные стороны.

− Тебе все еще нужен Лео? – спросила Лили, когда они покинули класс.

− Если можно, − ответил Северус.

− Тогда я захвачу его на ужине, − заверила Лили.

Тем же вечером Лео прилетел к нему в гостиную Слизерина, и радостно порхал вокруг, пока Северус сочинял письмо Эрвину.

Ответ уже давно нарисовался в глубине его сознания, но Северус решил, что пока не хочет прекращать расследование дела своего отца, сколь сильно бы ему ни хотелось оставить все это позади.

А еще он написал, что сходил на свидание с Лили. Похвастался своим успехом и уверенностью в том, что они стали больше, чем просто друзьями.

С другой стороны, у Северуса было ощущение, что, поскольку Дамблдор проводит в Министерстве так много времени, чтобы школу не закрыли, наверняка новости о нападениях быстро распространились по всему волшебному миру. Если Эрвин до сих пор общается с Уизли, рано или поздно он должен был обо всем узнать.

− Я видел, как вы на уроке держались за руки, − сказал Эван, подойдя к Северусу.

− Какое безупречное наблюдение, − ответил тот, не отрываясь от письма.

Эван уселся напротив и приподнял брови.

− Видел бы ты рожу Поттера, когда Слагхорн назвал вас влюбленными голубками.

− Как он выглядел? – внезапно заинтересовался Северус. Эван скривил гримасу, словно жевал особенно кислый лимон, и болезненно нахмурился. − Замечательно, − сказал он. – Надеюсь, у него такая рожа всякий раз, когда он видит нас вместе.

− Ловкая у тебя сова, − произнес Эван.

− Это Лео, − ответил Северус. – Прошлой зимой я подарил его Лили.

Лео, казалось, захотел познакомиться и уселся на стол перед Эваном, готовый к ласке.

− Красавец какой, − сказал Эван, поглаживая Лео. – Тебе известно о том, что через уши совы можно увидеть глазные яблоки?

− Я этого не знал, − сухо отозвался Северус. – И не собирался проверять. – Глаза Лео широко распахнулись, он отпрыгнул в сторону и спрятался у Северуса на затылке. – Молодец, − заметил он. – Напугал беднягу.

Покончив с письмом и домашкой, Северус решил лечь в кровать пораньше, чтобы вскрыть пакет, подаренный Лили. Он залез под одеяло, а Лео сел на подушку, внимательно наблюдая, как Северус аккуратно распаковывает подарок.

Обнаружив в упаковке квадратное и простое с виду зеркальце, он испытал разочарование.

− Лео, как думаешь, зачем она мне его прислала? – спросил Северус.

Лео принялся поклевывать зеркальце и радостно ухнул. Может, Лили вручила ему зеркало, чтобы он мог заглянуть за угол в поисках василиска? Что он точно не собирался делать, так это любоваться своим отражением.

− Сев, − донесся тихий шепот.

От неожиданности Северус уронил зеркальце и схватил палочку.

− Лилс, − прошептал он. – Ты где, черт возьми?

− В зеркале, идиот, − ответила она. – У меня второе.

− Как ты меня только что назвала? – облегченно вздохнув, спросил Северус.

− Идиот, − повторила Лили.

− Мне надо было это услышать, − ответил Северус. Подняв зеркальце, он увидел вблизи лицо Лили. – Мне и в голову не приходило, что это двустороннее зеркало.

Лео забрался Северусу на плечо, чтобы тоже взглянуть в зеркальце.

− Привет, Лео, − прошептала Лили. – Ты отошлешь его завтра?

− Да, − ответил Северус. – У меня была мысль попросить профессора Слагхорна отослать его, но он так нервничал, что я решил подождать до завтра.

− Приятно снова иметь возможность нормально поговорить с тобой, − улыбнулась Лили.

− Я тоже рад тебя видеть, − Северус тоже не сдержал улыбки. – Откуда вообще возникла идея купить двустороннее зеркало?

Лили прикусила губу прежде, чем ответить.

− Вообще-то идея принадлежала Поттеру, − созналась она. – Он делит зеркальце с Сириусом.

− По поведению их можно принять за пару, − хмыкнул Северус.

− Я им это говорила, − фыркнула Лили. – Поттеру не понравилось.

Она перевернулась на живот и положила зеркальце на подушку.

− Ты уже решил, что делать с делом твоего отца? – чуть серьезнее спросила она. 

− Сейчас я не хочу его прекращать, − ответил Северус, любуясь ею в её постели. – Крайний срок – конец лета.

− Хорошая идея, − понимающе кивнула Лили. – Что еще я пропустила?

− Ну… − пробормотал Северус. – Я рассказал Эрвину о нашем свидании.

− Что же именно ты рассказал? – поинтересовалась Лили, подперев голову рукой.

− Я сказал, что мы хорошо провели день, − ответил Северус. – А еще написал о нападениях.

− Зачем? – глаза Лили расширились.

− Дамблдор в Министерстве прикладывает все усилия, чтобы школу не закрыли, − произнес Северус. – Тебе напомнить, кто еще работает в Министерстве?

− Артур, − пробормотала Лили, подняв голову и на миг задумавшись. – А папа в основном общается с ним и Молли, да?

− Именно, − кивнул Северус. – Я посчитал, что он предпочтет услышать о случившемся от нас, а не от Артура, поскольку рано или поздно он все равно узнает. 

− Умно, Сев, − признала Лили, − но ты уходишь от ответа.

− Ты хочешь знать, что именно я рассказал Эрвину о нас, да? – уточнил Северус.

− Мне просто интересно, как ты ему все рассказал, − кивнула она.

− Что рассказал? – поддразнил Северус.

− Мы так и будем гонять мяч взад-вперед, пока один из нас не сдастся? – спросила Лили.

− Ладно, я сдаюсь, − вздохнул Северус. – Я сказал Эрвину, что мы больше, чем просто друзья, и что мы никуда не спешим.

− Значит, я не твоя подружка? – усмехнулась Лили.

− Это зависит от того, хочешь ты этого или нет, − застенчиво ответил Северус.

Лили захихикала и принялась теребить локоны.

− Я много думала о том, что ты сказал, когда шла за тобой и Дамблдором в лес.

− О чем? – с любопытством спросил Северус.

− Например, что будет, если мы не останемся вместе после окончания школы, − отозвалась Лили. – С первого дня нашей встречи ты стал важной частью меня. Сама мысль о потере разбивает мне сердце.

Северус заметил, что её глаза подозрительно заблестели, и подсознательно потянулся к ней, коснувшись поверхности зеркала. 

− Я всегда буду рядом, − ответил он. – Еще лучше – я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Там, где и должен быть.

Лили широко улыбнулась и смахнула слезу.

− Знаешь, чего я сейчас хочу больше всего на свете?

− Чего же?

− Забраться к тебе в постель, − Лили спрятала лицо после этого признания. – Просто чтобы быть с тобой, − пробормотала она сквозь пальцы. – Больше ничего.

− У нас еще будет время, − попытался успокоить ее Северус. – А сейчас надо просто набраться терпения.

Лили раскрыла рот, когда эхом по всей школе разнесся голос МакГонагалл:

− Всех учеников проводить в Большой Зал! Всех учеников проводить в Большой Зал! Студент пропал без вести!

Внезапный шок на лице Лили быстро сменился решимостью. 

− Захвати свое зеркальце, Сев. До встречи внизу.

Её лицо исчезло, и Северус уставился на свое отражение.

− Ты тут? – раздался голос Эвана из-за балдахина.

− Да, − ответил он. – Дай мне одеться по-быстрому.

Северус вытащил из сундука одну из футболок и джинсы. Отодвинув балдахин, он увидел Эвана в халате, большинство студентов были облачены в пижамы. Северус сунул в карман зеркальце и волшебную палочку, пустил Лео на плечо и помчался за Эваном вместе с остальными к Большому Залу.

− Интересно, кто пропал, − в голосе Эвана явственно слышалась паника. – Лишь надеюсь, что не очередной магглорожденный.

− Понятия не имею, по крайней мере, я знаю, что это не Лили, − ответил Северус. 

Едва они вошли в Большой Зал, он принялся осматривать толпу в поисках Лили, но тут же сообразил, что гриффиндорцы еще не прибыли. 

– Эван, − Северус не пустил его к столу Слизерина. – Тут полная суматоха.

− Она самая, − ответил тот, растерянно озираясь. – Не пойму причин твоей радости.

− Это потрясающе, − пояснил Северус. – Нам надо найти этот гребаный дневник, и сейчас самый удачный момент.

В глазах Эвана промелькнул страх, но он все равно согласно кивнул.

− Сейчас, так сейчас, − прошептал он.

Северус и Эван хорошенько огляделись и проскользнули сквозь начавшую прибывать толпу. Добравшись до вестибюля, они снова огляделись, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает, и поспешили к лестнице.

− Лео, мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в совятню, − велел Северус, снимая его с плеча. – Здесь для тебя небезопасно. – Лео радостно ухнул и тут же улетел. – Пошли, − произнес Северус, но не успел он ступить на лестницу, как на них с Эваном упало нечто похожее на плащ. 

− Какого черта! – возмущенно воскликнул Эван, но Лили быстро зажала ему рот рукой.

− Успокойся, − процедила она сквозь зубы.

− Это еще что? – спросил Эван, ощупывая гладкую поверхность покрывавшего его материала.

− Лили, − изумленно протянул Северус. – Это же плащ-невидимка Поттера. Как ты его заполучила?

− Ему не навредит то, чего он не знает, − в глазах Лили плясала искорка. – Так и знала, что ты что-то задумал, учитывая твое любопытство.

− О тебе можно сказать то же самое, − ответил Северус, заметив, что Лили, как и Эван, была в халате.

− Давайте просто пойдем вперед? – в панике предложил Эван. – Я хочу покончить со всем этим.

− Не знаю, что вы ищете, − тихо, но твердо отозвалась Лили, − но присядь немного, эта штука маловата для троих, и веди куда нужно.

Двери Большого Зала были закрыты, Северус понимал, что теперь назад пути нет.

− Вынимайте палочки, − сказал он, − и пойдем. 

_От автора: К списку вещей, о которых вам не нужно знать, но вы все же знаете, добавьте вот еще что: это правда, что через уши совы можно разглядеть её глаза._


	86. Глава 86. Имя в дневнике Реддла

− Эван, − шепотом выдохнул Северус, − я знаю, как сильно тебе хочется в Больничное Крыло, но нам правда в другую сторону.

Эван остановился, явно разрываясь между искушением навестить Эмму и необходимостью отправиться на поиски дневника. 

− Послушайте, − навострила уши Лили, когда они услышали тихие голоса из уборной Миртл. – Думаю, там учителя.

− Пошли, Эван, − твердо произнес Северус, хватая его за плечо. – Мы должны это сделать.

− Давай, − Эван закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Его голос прозвучал слабее, чем он того хотел бы.

Неловко присев на корточки, чтобы полностью скрыться под мантией-невидимкой Поттера, трое друзей развернулись и направились к туалету. Там за углом несколько учителей сбились в кучу и смотрели на стену, где появилось новое сообщение.

− «Его кости будут лежать в этой комнате вечно», − слабо прошептал Эван. – Северус, думаю, кто-то уже отыскал дневник.

− Есть лишь один способ это выяснить, − отозвался Северус и повел всех внутрь. Тщательно заперев дверь, он сбросил мантию-невидимку.

− Какой такой дневник? – в замешательстве спросила Лили.

Северус лишь сейчас сообразил, что она была в полном неведии относительно Эвана и дневника, и перевел взгляд на друга, чтобы тот сообразил, что настало время открыться.

− Помнишь, как я получил дневник на Рождество? – начал издалека Эван.

− Помню, − кивнула Лили, все еще не понимая, о чем речь. – Ты без конца что-то писал.

− Я думал, его прислали мои родители, − продолжил Эван. – Оказывается, я ошибался.

− Прискорбно это слышать, но, − Лили скрестила руки на груди, − но это по-прежнему не объясняет, почему мы его ищем?

− Потому, что дневник все время что-то мне говорил, − признался Эван и вздрогнул, словно ожидая пощечины от Лили за глупость.

− Ты издеваешься? – недоверчиво воскликнула она, закрывая лицо руками. – Эван, не доверяй чему-то, если не ясно, чем оно думает. 

− Пока вы все сильнее переживаете из-за случившегося, − крикнул Северус из другого угла, − я все еще ищу этот долбаный дневник.

Лили откинула волосы назад и уперла руки в бока.

− А как он выглядит? – резко спросила она.

− Черный без рисунка, в кожаном переплете и, если подумать, то довольно старый, − ответил Эван. – И, пожалуйста, не сердись на меня, а то ты выглядишь жутковато.

− Несколько запоздавшая просьба, тебе не кажется? – усмехнулась Лили. – Я посмотрю в кабинках, а вы ищите с другой стороны. 

Эвану не нужно было повторять дважды – он с готовностью взялся за поиски своего старого дневника. Они искали уже минут десять, как вдруг из одной из кабинок донесся вопль Лили.

− С тобой все в порядке? – крикнул Северус, тут же бросившись к ней.

− Да, − ответила она. – Мне очень жаль, Миртл. Я не ожидала, что ты вот так вылетишь из унитаза. 

− Ничего страшного, − ответила Миртл слабым девчачьим голоском, − никто не ждет Миртл вообще нигде.

Миртл выплыла из кабинки, Лили последовала за ней.

− Миртл, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? – произнесла она.

− Ну, это зависит от обстоятельств, − туманно отозвалась Миртл.

− Мы разыскиваем дневник, − сказала Лили. – Простой, в кожаном переплете. Тебе он случайно не попадался?

Обычно мечтательный, взгляд Миртл стал хмурым.

− В меня нечто подобное не так давно швырнули, вот он, − сердито ответила она, указывая на Эвана. – А потом пришел хороший мальчик, он услышал мой плач и забрал ту штуку.

− А ты можешь сказать, кто это был? – осторожно спросила Лили.

− С какой стати? – рявкнула Миртл. – Эта штука была для него. Почему ты хочешь её забрать?

− Дело в том, что мы считаем, что из-за этого дневника мальчик мог пропасть, − пояснил Северус. – Миртл, пожалуйста, ты не знаешь, где может быть дневник?

Похоже, Северус не внушал Миртл такую неприязнь, как Эван, однако ей все равно потребовалось время на раздумья. Она ничего не сказала, но указала на раковину прямо напротив кабинки, из которой вылетела. 

− Он хранит его там, − произнесла она. – Он обещал прийти, навестить меня, но так и не пришел. – Миртл громко всхлипнула и уплыла в угол ванной. – Просто возьми его и уходи! – взвизгнула она. 

Северус поспешил к раковине, ощупал ее и наткнулся на маленькую змею, выгравированную на медном кране.

Он не собирался рассказывать об этом ни Лили, ни Эвану. Он знал, что вход в Тайную Комнату находится здесь, в этой самой уборной, но теперь точно знал, где именно. Однако, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как попасть внутрь, он решил, что лучше ничего не делать, чтобы друзья не помчались в панике к учителю.

Скрывшись в тени, Северус действительно обнаружил дневник между водосточной трубой и стеной.

− Это он? – спросил Северус. 

Невольный стон Эвана стал достаточно красноречивым ответом. Северус быстро запихнул дневник в карман джинсов. – Предлагаю взять мантию-невидимку и направиться дальше по коридору в библиотеку. Если книга нам что-то скажет, мы тут же получим доступ к информации.

Северус и Лили согласно кивнули, и Лили вновь накинула на них мантию.  
Учителя ушли. Несомненно, они спустились вниз вместе с остальными студентами, чтобы убедиться, что все там.

− Думаю, нам лучше поспешить, − произнес Северус. – Если учителя до сих пор не заметили, что нас нет, то скоро заметят.

Они шли с максимальной скоростью, какую позволяла мантия. С помощью обыкновенной «Алохоморы» Лили отперла двери и вновь заперла, когда они вошли.

− Давай поближе его рассмотрим, − предложил Северус, вылезая из-под мантии и направляясь к столу мадам Пинс. 

Усевшись в её кресло, он швырнул дневник на её стол, а Лили и Эван уселись на края.   
На обложке не было ничего необычного, потому Северус принялся листать страницы.

− Я полагаю, он говорит лишь тогда, когда ты в нем пишешь? – спросил он. 

− Со мной было так, − кивнул Эван.

Северус снова пролистал дневник и чуть не выронил, увидев, что написано на первой странице.

− Эван, ты видел это прежде? – спросил он, протягивая Эвану дневник и показывая размазанные инициалы Т.М. Реддл.

− Никогда не замечал, − покачал Эван головой.

− Ты сейчас не врешь? – резко произнес Северус.

− Нет, конечно, − быстро ответил Эван. – Но мне знакомо это имя. Он мне его сказал, когда я впервые начал в нем писать.

− Лилс, передай, пожалуйста, перо и чернила, − попросил Северус. – Эван, а ты возьми один из этих клочков пергамента. – Он подтолкнул их к Эвану: − Напиши полное имя, если можешь.

Эван схватил перо, обмакнул в чернила и дрожащей рукой написал: «Том Марволо Реддл».

− Как получилось, что он тебе это открыл? – спросил Северус, показывая Лили листок пергамента.

− Мы много говорили о происхождении из древних семей, − признался Эван. – Я рассказал, почему мне стыдно за свою, а он говорил о своей и почему ненавидит её.

− Лилс, − Северус положил листок на стол и взглянул ей в глаза. – Ты мне доверяешь?

− Ты знаешь об этом еще что-то? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Лили.

− Да, − кивнул Северус. – Я уже обсуждал это с Дамблдором прежде.

− Это жизненно важно для нас? – спросила Лили.

− Это меняет вообще все на свете, − мрачно отозвался Северус. – Я хочу кое-что вам обоим показать, пообещайте, что не будете пугаться. 

Лили сжала правую руку Северуса, которая лежала на столе.

− Срази нас наповал, − сказала она, кивнув на Эвана.

− Хорошо, − сухо ответил Северус. – Лили, ты же знаешь, что я неплохо разбираюсь в головоломках?

− Если ты имеешь в виду, знаю ли я, что ты всегда справляешься с папиными кроссвордами, то да, − произнесла Лили.

− Отлично. То, что я хочу вам показать – анаграмма имени, слишком хорошо всем известного.

С помощью пера Северус принялся вычеркивать буквы, написанные Эваном, и записал их строкой ниже. Закончив, он поднял лист, чтобы Лили и Эван увидели. 

Прочитав, они чуть не упали со стола.

− Ты уверен в этом? – слабым шепотом спросила Лили. 

− Абсолютно, − ответил Северус. – Том Марволо Реддл – имя, данное при рождении Темному Лорду.

− Хочешь сказать, все это время я разговаривал… с ним? – простонал Эван.

− Боюсь, что да, − произнес Северус. – Хотя я подозреваю, что этот дневник скорее лишь его образ, нежели подлинное «я». 

− Как ты считаешь, стоит отнести его педсовету? – спросила Лили. – Признаться, где мы были, и передать им дневник?

− Если я не ошибаюсь, Дамблдор еще не вернулся, − ответил Северус. – Что до педсовета… Как ты это представляешь? «Смотрите, мы нашли частицу самого Темного Лорда, им же самим здесь оставленную»?

Лили подняла глаза к потолку, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию.

− Тогда что предлагаешь ты? – произнесла она. – Мы не можем просто вернуться как ни в чем не бывало, и не можем оставаться в библиотеке.

− Готов поставить все свое золото на то, что пропавший студент и нашел дневник, − ответил Северус. – Это значит, он, скорее всего, сейчас внизу, в Комнате, о которой мы говорим.

Эван наклонился вперед и запустил руки в волосы.

− Северус, − слабо позвал он, − я расскажу вам все, что рассказал Реддлу, если это поможет.

− У меня есть идея получше, − ответил Северус. – Что, если я спрошу его сам?

− Ты уверен, что это безопасно? – тревожно спросила Лили.

− Наверное, нет, − произнес Северус. – Но там внизу умирает студент, и этот дневник, скорее всего, единственное, что может помочь его найти. 

− Пожалуйста, не ненавидьте меня за это, − сказал Эван, протягивая Северусу перо. – Я рассказал ему куда больше, чем следовало.

− Сейчас не время определять глубину твоей глупости, − отрезал Северус. – Я постараюсь помочь тебе выбраться из этой передряги. Готовы?

Эван кивнул и вместе с Лили подался вперед, чтобы видеть, что собирается писать Северус.

«Здравствуй», было первым словом. 

Просочившись обратно со страниц, пришел ответ.

«Здравствуй, − прочитал он. – Кто это?».

Северус мгновение поколебался, но решил, что честность будет самым простым способом добыть нужную информацию. В конце концов, Темный Лорд всегда с легкостью распознавал лжецов.

«Меня зовут Северус Снейп», − написал он.

«Здравствуй, Северус Снейп. Я надеялся встретиться с тобой».


	87. Глава 87. Тайная Комната

− Ты рассказывал Реддлу обо мне? – спросил Северус, глядя на Эвана. 

− Я рассказал ему все, − признался Эван, его лицо исказилось от боли. – О своих проблемах, друзьях, Эмме…

Северус глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие.

− А ты не можешь рассказать, почему он хочет со мной поговорить?

− Потому, что я рассказал, что ты отворачиваешься от Темного Лорда, − ответил Эван, − и что я последовал твоему примеру. – Казалось, он лишь сейчас понял, что сказал. − Пожалуйста, не говори, что я сказал самому Темному Лорду, что отворачиваюсь от него.

− Именно, − ответил Северус. – Хорошая новость, однако, заключается в том, что я сомневаюсь в том, что дневник как-то связан с физической оболочкой Темного Лорда. Это значит, человек снаружи не знает, что происходит с его дневником здесь.

− Ну, теперь я чувствую себя намного лучше, − саркастически заметил Эван. – Но что ты предлагаешь делать дальше?

− Может, подольститься к нему? – предположила Лили. – Нам нужен способ проникнуть в Комнату, этот дневник – ключ к ней. Так почему бы не попробовать? 

Северус одобрительно кивнул.

− Что ж, давайте попробуем? – он обмакнул перо в чернила и задумался над посланием.

«Почему вы надеялись встретиться со мной?».

«Потому, что мы с тобой не так уж сильно отличаемся друг от друга, Северус. Мы оба полукровки из неблагополучных семей. Мы оба пришли в Хогвартс в поисках признания. Мы оба сильны не по годам. Излишне говорить, что я впервые считаю, что нашел достойного противника. Кого-то, кого могу считать равным себе».

− Он полукровка? – прошептала Лили. – Этот дневник утверждает, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто на самом деле – полукровка?

− Дамблдор раскрыл мне это во время одной из наших встреч, − произнес Северус. – Не буду утомлять вас историей целиком, но могу сказать, что Темный Лорд вырос в сиротском приюте, не зная о своем магическом происхождении, пока сам Дамблдор не пришел его навестить. Его отцом был маггл по имени Том Реддл, а мать звали Меропа Гонт, она была прямым потомком Салазара Слизерина и… сквибом.

− Ого! – воскликнул Эван. – Тогда почему он так одержим чистотой крови, если даже сам не чистокровный? 

− У меня есть подозрение, − ответил Северус. – Он обнаружил, что является потомком Салазара Слизерина, и это было то самое признание, которое он искал, когда попал сюда. Параллельно он пытался избавиться от маггловской половины, взяв новое имя и избегая всего маггловского. 

Северус перевел взгляд на дневник. Слова, образовавшиеся на странице, исчезли, теперь это был просто чистый лист бумаги.

− Кого-то, кого могу считать равным себе, − пробормотал Северус.

Взгляд Лили можно было бы истолковать как тревожный, но Северус знал, что это не так. Она смотрела на него, словно начала лучше понимать происходящее.

− Северус, − произнес Эван, − кажется, я начинаю кое-что понимать.

− Что же?

− Салазар Слизерин был змееустом, да? – это прозвучало как утверждение, не как вопрос. – А монстр, который бродит по замку, скорее всего, василиск.

− Раз Сам-Знаешь-Кто – прямой потомок Слизерина, значит, скорее всего, он тоже говорит на парселтанге, − подхватила Лили. – Все сходится, но его самого ведь там нет?

− Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь, − ответил Северус, − но, конечно, полностью уверены мы не можем быть ни в чем.

Взяв перо, он приложил его кончик к бумаге.

«Вы умеете говорить на парселтанге?»

«Да». 

«Так вы проникли в Тайную Комнату?».

«Да».

«Вы можете меня научить, чтобы я нашел дорогу внутрь?».

«Нет, но я могу показать».

Северус отложил перо и провел рукой по волосам.

− Кажется, я нашел способ проникнуть в Комнату, − произнес он.

− Вместе с нами? – уточнила Лили, кивая на Эвана.

− Эта штука может мной овладеть, − предупредил Северус, глядя на Эвана. – Ты в этом неплохо разбираешься.

− Нет, Северус, − слабым голосом возразил Эван, покачав головой, − одержимость не похожа ни на что. Ты теряешь контроль над всем.

− И тут-то в игру вступаете вы, − ответил Северус. – Если я позволю Реддлу овладеть мной, он проведет нас в Комнату через меня. Вы прикроете мне спину, пока он будет меня вести. Если все выйдет из-под контроля… ну, просто заберите у меня дневник и выкиньте куда-нибудь.

− Мы что, правда туда собираемся? – испуганно спросил Эван. – Туда, где ползает гигантская змея, способная убивать одним взглядом, и где, быть может, скрывается сам Темный Лорд.

− Эван, вообще-то это ты втянул нас в эту историю, − сухо напомнил Северус. – Остается лишь смириться, поскольку там студент умирает или уже мертв.

− Я пойду, Эван, − слабо попыталась приободрить его Лили. – Ты не должен проходить через это один.

− Убедитесь, что палочки наготове, − посоветовал Северус. – Я скажу ему, чтобы он взял меня под контроль.

Северус быстро нацарапал на странице «Покажи», словно поспешность могла как-то облегчить дело.

«Следуй за мной», − и вдруг страницы дневника стали сами перелистываться, он открылся примерно посередине, показывая слова, написанные на незнакомом языке.

− Должно быть, это парселтанг, − сказал Северус. – Или, по крайней мере, его фонетика, но почему он мной не овладевает?

Ни Эван, ни Лили ничего не ответили, а когда он поднял глаза, ему показалось, что они затуманились. Он видел, что они разговаривают, но не понимал слов, слетавших с их губ.  
Северус видел, как Лили взяла мантию-невидимку и накинула на него. Он ощущал, что пора уходить, и позволил ногам сделать это за него.

Северус почти ни о чем не думал, пока они вновь не добрались до ванной, и ноги сами понесли его к раковине, где он нашел выгравированную змею на медном кране. Это было странно. Он чувствовал позади Лили и Эвана, но их присутствие не имело никакого значения для его поступков. Сердце быстро колотилось в груди, волнение момента растекалось по венам.

− Ну же, скажи это! – велел голос в его голове.

− Откройся, − произнес Северус, но это был не его голос. 

Он взглянул на дневник, все еще зажимая страницу, на которой его открыл Реддл. Теперь иностранные слова были подчеркнуты, и Северус понимал их смысл. 

Из его горла вырвался странный шипящий звук, кран засветился ярким белым светом и начал вращаться. После начала двигаться раковина, потом исчезла из виду, открыв трубу, достаточно большую, чтобы в неё мог проскользнуть человек. 

В глубине души он знал, что если прыгнет, то приземлится мягко, поэтому он прыгнул, и после скольжения в темноте, казавшегося бесконечным, он с влажным стуком упал в каменный тоннель. 

Он знал, что Лили и Эван следуют за ним, но это не останавливало его. Ему хотелось узнать, здесь ли Темный Лорд или нет, с другой стороны, он слышал собственный голос, говорящий, что он должен начать поиски пропавшего студента. 

− Сев! – раздался за спиной голос Лили. – Не забывай о василиске!

Северус, конечно, помнил о чудовище, но все равно бежал по туннелю, пока он не столкнулся с твердой стеной. На камне были выгравированы две змеи, и на этот раз слова, открывающие потайную дверь, прозвучали более естественно. 

Когда змеи разделились пополам, дверь приоткрылась, и Северус без колебаний шагнул в длинную тускло освещенную комнату. 

− Сев, пожалуйста, остановись! – услышал он позади себя, и Лили, выхватив дневник, швырнула его в центр комнаты. 

Туман перед глазами начал рассеиваться, и Северус впервые по-настоящему увидел, где находится.

− Это было жутко, приятель, − произнес стоящий рядом Эван, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – Где мы, черт возьми?

− В Тайной Комнате, полагаю, − озираясь, ответил Северус. 

В самом дальнем углу стояла гигантская каменная статуя с бородатым лицом. Между её огромными серыми ногами ничком на холодном каменном полу лежала маленькая фигурка.

Лили, похоже, тоже ее заметила, поскольку тут же подбежала к тому, кто, по всей видимости, был пропавшим студентом. Эван и Северус последовали за ней.

− Кто-нибудь его знает? – проверяя пульс, спросила Лили.

− Его зовут Гилдерой Локхарт, − ответил Северус. – Первокурсник Рейвенкло.

− Почему ты вечно все знаешь? – спросил Эван, сняв халат и оставшись в тонкой шелковой пижаме.

− Потому, что я обращаю внимание на Распределение, − отозвался Северус. – Давай его завернем.

− Пожалуйста, очнись, − шептала Локхарту Лили, пытаясь продеть его руку в рукав халата Эвана.

− Он не проснется, − раздался тихий голос.

Все трое тут же обернулись на голос, а Северус с болью вспомнил каждый раз, когда слышал его прежде. 

Из-за огромной статуи вышел красивый молодой человек.

− Реддл, − мрачно произнес Северус, вставая.

− Северус, я полагаю, и Эван, − ответил Реддл тем же вкрадчивым голосом. – Ты ничем не отличаешься от своих родственников, с которыми я учился.

Было что-то отталкивающее в том, чтобы смотреть на юношу, словно подернутого дымкой, будто он не был еще полноценным человеком, каким стал позже.

− Что ты такое? – крикнула Лили, продолжая приводить в чувство Локхарта.

− Воспоминание, − тихо ответил Реддл. – Очень долго хранюсь в дневнике. А вы кто, мисс? 

− Не твое дело, − усмехнулась Лили. – Что ты с ним сделал?

Реддл рассмеялся холодным глухим смехом, от которого волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

− Я всегда умел очаровывать людей, уверен, Эван мог бы рассказать об этом, так же, как и Гилдерой, − его насупленное лицо вовсе не выглядело печальным, − который с огромным трудом доказывает свою состоятельность, будучи единственным не-сквибом в семье.

− Что он тебе сделал, чем заслужил это? – спросила Лили, зло сощурившись.

− Дерзкая, да? – Реддл сделал шаг в её сторону. – Держу пари, распределили тебя на Гриффиндор. Они там вечно такие безрассудно храбрые. Всегда умирают первыми.

Услышав эти слова, Северус заслонил Лили собой и поднял палочку.

− Это меня ты хотел видеть, − произнес он. – Говори же!

− Я всегда восхищался теми, кто обладает огромной силой, − беззаботно ответил Реддл. – Основатели Хогвартса, Мерлин, Гриндевальд и даже сам Дамблдор. – Реддл сделал еще шаг, теперь он смотрел прямо в глаза Северусу. – А потом появилось новое имя. Твое. Сперва твой дрожащий дружок рассказал о тебе все, потом этот юноша упомянул твое имя, и я понял, что просто обязан с тобой встретиться.

− Чего ты от меня хочешь? – спросил Северус.

− Причину, по которой ты больше не хочешь служить мне, − сухо ответил Реддл. – Насколько я понял, ты хотел признания и власти. Я могу предложить и то, и другое, но ты все же отказался, и ради чего?

На лице Северуса появилась хитрая усмешка.

− Ради того, чего ты, Реддл, никогда не поймешь, − уверенно ответил он.

− И что же это? – лицо Реддла стало уродливым.

− Я влюбился в грязнокровку.


	88. Глава 88. Большое влияние маленькой совы

− Любовь, − выплюнул Реддл. – Похоже, я тебя все же переоценил. При твоем потенциале и возможностях уступить столь слабому и хрупкому чувству…

− Любовь не слаба. По крайней мере, не для меня, − покачал головой Северус.

− Разреши тебя кое о чем спросить, − произнес Реддл, расхаживая по комнате. – Чего ты боишься больше всего на свете?

Северус вспомнил своего боггарта, принявший облик его самого в будущем, но он знал, что это не тот ответ, которого ищет Реддл.

− Потерять то, что для меня важнее всего, − ответил Северус, и это была правда.

Реддл вновь издал свой холодный и глухой смешок.

− Лишь одного можно бояться в этом мире – смерти.

Хитрая усмешка, прежде появившаяся на лице Северуса, стала шире.

− Я не боюсь смерти, − уверенно ответил он, вспомнив то чудо – данный ему второй шанс.

− Сев, − раздался позади голос Лили. – Гилдерой продолжает слабеть.

А вот Реддл будто становился все материальнее с тех пор, как возник из-за статуи. 

− Теперь это займет не много времени, − произнес он, весело глядя на Локхарта. – Он отдал мне почти всю душу, и скоро я вновь восстану.

− Какой цели служит дневник, ведь ты уже сошел с его страниц, − смело спросил Северус.

− Разве ты не понимаешь, − прошипел Реддл. – Эта частица меня была нужна лишь для того, чтобы завершить дело великого Салазара Слизерина. Он хотел очистить школу от магглорожденных, я же это сделаю, начав с твоей отвратительной грязнокровной подружки. 

Северус воспользовался заклинанием «Инкарцеро», но веревки, вылетевшие из его палочки, пролетели сквозь Реддла.

− Думаешь, ты сможешь навредить мне? – холодно спросил тот. – Думаешь, сможешь остановить меня с помощью чар? – Реддл развернулся лицом к каменной статуе, отчего полы школьной мантии взметнулись. – Я начну с того, для чего был создан, и не остановлюсь, пока не закончу. 

− Смотри, Северус, − вдруг прошептал у него за спиной Эван, указывая в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.

Вдали маленькая сова изо всех сил пыталась удержаться в воздухе под тяжестью груза в клюве.

− Лео! – воскликнула Лили, заставив Реддла обернуться. Его лицо уродливо исказилось. 

− Чертова сова, − рассмеялся он. – Притащил старую Шляпу. Кто бы ни пришел тебе на помощь, он явно не осознает всей серьезности ситуации.

Лео опустился на плечо Северуса и уронил Сортировочную Шляпу ему в руки.

− Умная сова, − шепнул он, у него возникло ощущение, что на помощь никто, кроме Лео, не придет.

− Северус, − дрожащим голосом позвал Эван, − эта статуя движется.

Рот каменной статуи открылся, образовав большую черную дыру.

− Лилс, Эван, − резко окликнул Северус. – Вставайте и бегите. Сейчас же! 

Эван тут же умчался, держа перед собой палочку. Лили на мгновение замешкалась, не зная, оставлять ли Локхарта, но решила не спорить с предупреждением Северуса и все же побежала.

Реддл, заметив это, махнул рукой и запер ворота.

− Думаешь, вам удастся сбежать от меня? – усмехнулся он. – Думаешь, теперь вас спасет бегство? 

Северус увидел, как нечто скользнуло из глубины каменной статуи, и понял: Реддл призвал василиска. 

− Сев! – крикнула Лили из другого угла. – Развернись и беги. Ничто не удержит эту тварь!

Вспоминая предпринятые шаги, Северус закрыл глаза и повернулся, держа в руках Сортировочную Шляпу. Он знал, что чары не пробьют толстую чешую василиска. Он не был уверен даже в смертоносном проклятии, но не мог рисковать в присутствии Лили и Эвана.  
Лили втащила его за статую змеи.

− Сев, − прошептала она, сжимая его руку, − вспомни уроки Дамблдора в Запретном лесу. Закрой глаза и доверься слуху. 

Лео, по-прежнему сидевший на плече Северуса, спрятался у него на затылке и сильно дрожал.

− Зачем Лео принес Сортировочную Шляпу? – спросила Лили. – С какой целью?

− И где Эван? – продолжил Северус. – Я должен знать, все ли с ним в порядке.

− Я с другой стороны, − ответил Эван. – Как мы можем противостоять этому существу, если даже его взгляд смертелен?

Вдали Северус услышал громкий стук и сообразил: василиск покинул пещеру. 

Он попытался прислушаться к словам Лили. Действительно, настал момент, чтобы положиться на уроки Дамблдора, но Северус знал, что ни в коей мере не готов отказаться от зрения. 

Затем ему в голову, подобно вспыхнувшему свету, пришла идея.

− Что нам делать? – захныкала рядом Лили.

− Вы слышите приближение василиска? – громко и отчетливо спросил Северус. – Прислушивайтесь внимательно. У меня есть план.

− Он уже близко, − ответил Эван. – Что за план?

− Нельзя смотреть ему в глаза, − поспешно сказал Северус. – Надо ослепить его, чтобы он больше не мог на нас смотреть. Вы оба знаете заклинание «обскуро»?

− Да, − хором ответили Лили и Эван.

− Если мы произнесем его втроем, то сможем его ослепить, − произнес Северус, − но попытка лишь одна. Я считаю до трех, по моей команде… Раз… Два… Три!

Обернувшись на звук скользящего василиска, Северус, Лили и Эван хором крикнули:

− Обскуро!

Из их палочек вылетело нечто похожее на черное облако и полетело прямо к василиску.

− НЕТ! – крикнул Реддл с противоположного угла комнаты, а Северус открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, сработал ли план.

Сработал, и еще как. Василиск яростно тряс головой, пытаясь освободиться от покрывшей голову ткани.

− Получилось! – воскликнул Северус. – Лилс, где дневник? 

Лили не ответила. Он видел, что она лежит рядом с Локхартом. Северус мог лишь надеяться на то, что Реддл еще недостаточно окреп, чтобы схватить её.

− Это еще не конец! – закричал тот. – Может, василиск тебя и не видит, но он по-прежнему тебя чует! Убей их! 

− Лео, − позвал Северус, снимая сову с плеча. – Понимаю, это страшно, но постарайся раздобыть для нас дневник. Мы должны его сохранить.

Когда Лео взлетел, василиск вновь приблизился, обнажив огромные, похожие на кинжалы, клыки.

− Берегись! – крикнул Эван, когда василиск взмахнул хвостом в их сторону.

Однако для Северуса и Лили предупреждение запоздало, хвост ударил их прямо в живот, отчего они отлетели назад.

Лили тяжело упала на каменный пол парой футов поодаль, а Северус застрял под телом змеи, не в силах пошевелиться.

− Лили, возьми Шляпу! – крикнул он, но она не могла пошевелиться. – Лили, скажи что-нибудь! – в панике воскликнул он.

Эван подбежал и перепрыгнул через змею. 

− Она шевелится! – схватив Шляпу, заорал он. – Зачем она нужна?

− Просто дай Шляпу Лили, быстро, − выпалил Северус, ощущая, как вспышки боли пронзают тело: тяжесть василиска грозила раздавить ноги.

Лили пыталась подняться, держась за один бок. 

− Я принес тебе Сортировочную Шляпу, − расслышал Северус голос Эвана. – Я её надену, но понятия не имею, для чего.

После разговора с Дамблдором Северус знал, что лишь истинный гриффиндорец сможет вытащить меч из Шляпы. Поскольку они с Эваном таковыми не были, Лили была их последним шансом. 

− Ух ты! – воскликнула она, и Северус понял, что получилось.

− Пожалуйста, поспеши! – крикнул он. 

Над ним навис василиск с широко раскрытой пастью, готовый к броску. Это смутно напомнило ему нападение Нагини в Визжащей Хижине, которое произошло будто целую вечность назад. 

– Возьми меч и взмахни им! 

Лили подползла к Северусу. Глаза заволокло красной пеленой.

− Лилс, у тебя получится! – прошептал он. – Я знаю, ты сможешь!

С громким криком она поднялась, замахнулась мечом на василиска и сумела рассечь ему морду. Похоже, это его лишь сильнее разозлило.

Перед глазами всё плыло от боли, причиняемой весом василиска. Ему не нужно было видеть взгляд змеи, чтобы понять: монстр вновь готов нанести удар.

− Сейчас же! – из последних сил крикнул Северус.

Лили рухнула рядом и подняла меч вверх. Когда василиск опустил голову, меч вонзился ему прямо в небо. 

Северус чувствовал, как на лицо капает теплая кровь, но знал: с василиском покончено.

− Я все еще здесь, Сев, − слабо произнесла Лили. Протянув руку, она нащупала его макушку.

− НЕТ! – злобно воскликнул Реддл из противоположного угла комнаты. – ЭТОГО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! 

Северус смутно слышал, как вокруг суетится Эван. Резкий звук поднимаемого с пола меча. Хлопанье крыльев Лео.

− Я уничтожу дневник, − голос Эвана эхом разнесся по комнате. Дневник с влажным стуком упал на пол, свет, отразившийся от меча, ясно давал понять, что держат его высоко.

Из дневника донеслось шипение, а стоящий в отдалении Реддл громко и пронзительно закричал.

Зрение Северуса затуманилось еще сильнее. Он чувствовал теплую руку Лили в волосах, сердце часто колотилось в груди. Последнее, что он увидел – размытое алое пятно, мелькнувшее в воздухе.

Северус понял, что Дамблдор вернулся, и поддался боли, грызущей его тело. 

Настало время уступить. И тьма поглотила его. 

_От автора: Забавный факт! Наг – это на санскрите змея/кобра. Нагин – слово, обозначающее на санскрите магическую змею женского пола. Теперь вы знаете, откуда произошло имя Нагини. (Кроме того, это было лишь предположение фанатов, что освобожденной в зоопарке змеей была именно Нагини. Роулинг никогда этого не подтверждала. В любом случае, до убийства Черити Бербедж Нагини не была крестражем, так что и тут не будет)._

_Я писала это в 2005 году. В «Фантастических Тварях» подтвердили, что Нагини – живая женщина, и это сводит меня с ума._

_Фениксы невосприимчивы к взгляду василиска. Другие существа – нет, поэтому Лео не может ослепить его, как это сделал Фоукс_


	89. Глава 89. Для всего есть первый раз

Северус еще ничего не видел, но глубоко внутри него зажглась искорка, благодаря которой он осознавал происходящее. Он чувствовал, что лежит на чем-то мягком и теплом, и слышал доносящиеся издалека голоса, но звук был слишком далеким, чтобы разобрать, о чем речь.

Едва он попытался шевельнуться, как острая боль в ногах пронзила все тело. Это его не слишком обеспокоило, ведь это значило, что, сколь бы он ни был плох, ноги, по крайней мере, функционируют.

Левой рукой он ощутил знакомую мягкость, и на него нахлынуло воспоминание о госпитализации после того, как его избил отец. У него закружилась голова вовсе не из-за избиения, но от воспоминания о потере матери в ту ночь. 

− Сев, − тихонько прошептала Лили. – Сев, с тобой все в порядке?

− Нет, − ответил ломким голосом Северус, тяжело дыша. – Не все.

− Хочешь, я позову мадам По…

− Нет, − повторил он и попытался открыть глаза, но они слиплись от слез. – Просто останься со мной.

Северус услышал звук закрывающегося балдахина, и высокий скрежет металла болезненно откликнулся в ушах.

− Будем надеяться, что мадам Помфри нас не застукает, − сказала Лили, осторожно залезая к нему под одеяло. – Я же не причиняю тебе боль?

− Все в порядке, − ответил Северус. – Даже более, чем. – Он склонил голову набок и сквозь слезы увидел прижавшуюся лицом к его груди Лили. – Просто мне нужно было подумать о маме.

− Прошла всего пара месяцев после её смерти, − ответила она. – Память должна была всплыть так или иначе.

− Всего пара месяцев, − тихо повторил Северус. – Ощущение, будто миновала целая вечность. – Он провел пальцами по её боку и ощутил мягкость изгибов фигуры. – Ты цела?

− Мадам Помфри сразу же меня подлатала, когда мы вернулись, − отозвалась Лили. – Оказывается, у меня было всего несколько ушибленных ребер. А вот ты…

− Я ощущаю ноги, думаю, это хороший признак, − сказал Северус, когда к нему вернулся нормальный голос.

− С тобой все будет в порядке, − уверенно ответила Лили. – Просто ты несколько суток пролежал без сознания. Это хорошо, за это время ты смог восстановиться.

− А Эван? – ощущая чувство вины, спросил Северус. Воспоминания о спуске в Тайную Комнату, нахлынули из глубины сознания. – С ним все в порядке?

− Да, не волнуйся, − заверила Лили. – Кстати, с Гилдероем и Лео тоже. Эван и Гилдерой во всем признались Дамблдору, я была свидетелем.

− Дамблдор не говорил, для чего, по его мнению, существовал дневник? – спросил Северус.

− Если и говорил, то не при мне, − Лили подперла голову рукой, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Кончиками пальцами другой руки она ласково коснулась его груди.

− Ты спасла мне жизнь, − тихо произнес Северус, не в силах сдержать улыбку, когда она наклонилась ближе. – Лили Эванс, истребительница василисков.

− Теперь ты будешь меня так называть? – спросила она с искоркой в глазах. 

− Недостаточно круто? – поддразнил Северус. – Тогда как насчет Воина в Халате? 

− Твой Воин в Халате? – громко рассмеялась она. – Сев, сделай одолжение, зови меня Лилс, как прежде.

Северус протянул руку и намотал на палец один из её локонов. Под его взглядом она прикусила губу и облизала их, и он отчетливо понял, что если не поцелует её сейчас, то пройдет немало времени, прежде, чем он наберется смелости рискнуть еще раз.

Северус мысленно приготовился податься навстречу, но совершенно неожиданно первой наклонилась Лили и нежно прижалась мягкими губами к его. Он этого не предвидел, поэтому лежал совершенно неподвижно, пока губы Лили приоткрывались навстречу его. 

Лили широко улыбнулась, и Северус сообразил, что, наверное, выглядит невероятно глупо.

− Ты должен был поцеловать меня в ответ, дурачок, − хихикнула она.

− Я так и думал, − с колотящимся сердцем ответил Северус. – Может, попробуем еще раз?

Он положил руку ей на затылок и нежно притянул к себе. Слегка наклонил голову и прижался губами к её губам, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем намеревался.

В глубине души он испытывал облегчение от того, что не был первым мужчиной, которого когда-либо целовала Лили, поскольку это означало, что она может взять инициативу в свои руки. Он чувствовал, как её язычок ласкает его небо, и невольно не сдержал тихого стона, когда кровь отхлынула от мозга.

Северус охотно растянул бы поцелуй на целую вечность, но приближающиеся шаги вернули его на землю. 

− Кто-то идет, − прошептал он, отстраняясь. – Быстро.

Шустро, как кошка, Лили сбросила одеяло и скатилась с кровати. Она уселась на прикроватный стул вовремя, поскольку спустя секунду мадам Помфри отдернула балдахин.

− Рада видеть, что вы пришли в себя, мистер Снейп, − сказала она. – Не возражаете, если я проверю показатели?

− Проверяйте, − ответил Северус, все еще ощущая на губах жар поцелуя Лили. 

− Должна предупредить, мистер Снейп, − серьезным тоном произнесла Помфри, меряя пульс. – За дверью много людей, желающих вас навестить.

− Можно мне их увидеть? – спросил Северус, заранее зная, каким будет ответ.

− Не больше двоих одновременно, − строго отозвалась Помфри. – И вы только-только очнулись. Я была бы признательна, если бы вы еще немного отдохнули, прежде чем я позволю войти толпе.

− Могу я хотя бы Эвана Розье увидеть? – спросил Северус. – Наверняка у него много новостей.

− Для пациента, едва пришедшего в себя, вы выглядите очень спокойным, − осмотрев его, вынесла вердикт Помфри. – Я позову его. Но ненадолго.

Мадам Помфри задернула балдахин, а Лили и Северус не удержались от смеха. 

− Почему она тебе разрешила прийти, а остальным нет? – спросил он.

− Потому, что юридически мы семья, − радостно ответила Лили. – Значит, у меня есть всякие чудесные привилегии – в том числе посещение больницы.

− Умно придумано, − гордо сказал Северус. – Чисто из любопытства, разве вся школа знает о случившемся?

− Все знают, что василиск мертв, − сильно покраснев и прикрыв лицо рукой, ответила Лили. – Насчет дневника мы с Эваном и Гилдероем договорились послушаться, когда Дамблдор велел помалкивать. Он не хочет паники больше, чем необходимо.

− Значит, Эван не получит никакого признания за то, что сделал? – спросил Северус.

− Нет, − раздался голос Эвана из-за балдахина. – Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к беседе?

− Заходи, − позвала Лили, и он отодвинул балдахин достаточно, чтобы впустить яркие солнечные лучи. 

− Для человека, провалявшегося без сознания пару дней, ты выглядишь на удивление бодрым, − произнес Эван.

− Бодрым, − фыркнув, повторил Северус. – Я и правда слегка взбодрился.

Эван сел на стул рядом с Лили и выглядел так, словно готов все выложить.

− Прежде, чем вы решите, что я расстроен из-за отсутствия признания за то, что пронзил мечом дневник, − начал он. – Я и правда отчасти рад, что это не стало известно. Последнее, чего я хочу, это чтобы люди узнали, что в замке находилась часть самого Темного Лорда, в особенности, чтобы это узнала моя семья. Кроме этого, − добавил Эван, − видел бы ты, как народ смотрит на Лили. Глядя на это, я очень рад оставаться в тени.

− Просто…уф… − вздохнула Лили. – Все на меня пялятся и спрашивают, как мне это удалось. Это, мягко говоря, утомительно.

− Мне ли не знать, − произнес Северус, убирая волосы с её лица. 

− Дело в том, что рассказать я могу лишь половину правды, − призналась Лили. – Я не знаю, как объяснить, как вы нашли Комнату, не понимаю, как Лео сумел принести мне меч… и откуда он вообще о нем знал.

− На последний вопрос я смогу тебе ответить, − отозвался Северус. – Помнишь, как я взял с собой Лео к Дамблдору после той ночи, которую мне пришлось провести в гостиной Гриффиндора? − Лили кивнула, и по её лицу Северус понял, что она слишком хорошо помнит ту ночь. – В тот день я видел меч в кабинете Дамблдора, − продолжал он. – И Лео, кстати, тоже.

− Но это так и не объясняет, как меч выпал из Шляпы? – спросила Лили. 

− Годы и годы чтения «Истории Хогвартса», и ты по-прежнему не видишь связи? – бросил на неё хмурый взгляд Северус.

− Никогда не утруждал себя чтением «Истории», − сухо встрял Эван. – Не расскажешь?

− Сортировочная Шляпа первоначально принадлежала Годрику Гриффиндору, − процитировал Северус. – Он отказался от неё, чтобы вместе с другими основателями Хогвартса иметь возможность распределения студентов по факультетов после их ухода. Он наделил её разумом и сознанием, он сделал Шляпу единственным артефактом, способным на легилименцию. − Северус заставил себя сесть, отчего у него немного закружилась голова. – Меч, − продолжил он с глубоким вздохом, − тоже принадлежал Годрику Гриффиндору. Он зачаровал его так, чтобы лишь тот, кто достоин Гриффиндора, смог вытащить его из Шляпы.

− Теперь понятно, почему ты хотел, чтобы я отдал Шляпу Лили, − понимающе протянул Эван, все еще озадаченным этим рассказом. – Ни у тебя, ни у меня попросту бы ничего не вышло. 

− Ого, − сказала Лили. – Тебя фактически насмерть раздавил василиск, но ты все еще был способен мыслить логически. 

− Я горжусь тем, что могу использовать холодную логику в трудных ситуациях, − как ни в чем не бывало, заявил Северус. – И очень горжусь тем, что в душе ты настоящая гриффиндорка. 

− Не позволяй Поттеру это слышать, − покраснев, ответила Лили. – А то он уже хвастается тем, что я стащила его мантию-невидимку. Как будто это делает его каким-то образом причастным.   
Ему удалось оттянуть внимание от Поттера – чем не сладкая месть.

− Он же больше не пытается тебя пригласить на свидание?

− А ты как думаешь? – всплеснула руками Лили.

− Может, мне пора вызвать Поттера на маггловскую дуэль, − усмехнулся Северус. – Слов он, я вижу, не понимает.

− Или можешь зацеловать меня до потери пульса у него на глазах, − приподняла бровь Лили.

− Это может сработать даже лучше, − согласился Северус. – Может, мы…

− Знаете что, − перебил Эван, − думаю, будет лучше, если я уйду.

− Кстати, о поцелуях, − вспомнил Северус, − разве сок мандрагоры для Эммы и других студентов не должен быть уже готов?

− Мне сказали, что будет в понедельник, − отозвался Эван, поднимаясь. – Честно говоря, я впервые в жизни так жду конца выходных.

Он в последний раз взглянул в глаза Северусу, прежде, чем задернуть балдахин, и искорки, которую уловил Северус, было достаточно, чтобы понять причину его ухода. 

− Сев, ты выглядишь измученным, − играя с его волосами, произнесла Лили. – Может, тебе стоит немного поспать?

− Обязательно, − ответил Северус. – Понятия не имею, который сейчас час, но постараюсь.

− Мне пора что-нибудь перекусить, − сказала Лили. – Но перед уходом я бы хотела тебя кое о чем спросить.

− Спрашивай, − Северус положил голову на подушку, и тут же ощутил, как головокружение отступает. 

− Когда ты разговаривал с Реддлом, − с трудом выговорила Лили, − я понимаю, ты сделал это, чтобы его подразнить, но все же… почему ты назвал меня грязнокровкой?

− Потому, что так оно и есть, − глядя ей в глаза, ответил Северус. – И пожалуйста, позволь мне объясниться прежде, чем ты убежишь, − тут же добавил он, увидев, как взлетели её брови. – Не потому, что я ставлю тебя ниже, чем любую другую ведьму. Ты такая, поскольку твои родители магглы. Существует множество теорий о том, почему существуют такие люди, как ты, у меня даже есть собственные догадки, которыми я поделился с Петунией на Рождество. 

− Но почему ты не можешь назвать меня магглорожденной, как все остальные? – с легкой грустью спросила Лили.

− Помнишь, когда мы были совсем маленькими, ты спросила меня, отличаются ли чем-то магглорожденные? – потянулся к её ручке Северус.

− Помню, − тихо ответила Лили, сжав его руку.

− Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты знала: тогда я не был с тобой полностью честен, − спокойно продолжил Северус. – Я считаю тебя необыкновенно одаренной ведьмой, и для меня твое маггловское происхождение не играет никакой роли. Но там, в мире за пределами Хогвартса, это играет огромную роль. Прости, − добавил Северус, увидев, как покраснели её глаза. – Знай я тогда то, что знаю сейчас, я бы предупредил тебя, что это место небезопасно для таких, как ты.

Лили вытерла слезу свободной рукой. 

− Но почему ты так говоришь, если это действительно не имеет для тебя значения?

− Потому, что Темный Лорд, как мне кажется, не понимает любви, − тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Северус. – Единственное, что он понимает – это жажда власти, от которой я отказался ради того, чтобы быть с той, кого он считает ниже себя.

− С грязнокровкой, − прошептала Лили. – Ты все бросил ради меня?

Северус почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил ком.

− Я отказался от предложенной защиты потому, что предпочел встретиться лицом к лицу с опасностями этого мира вместе с тобой, а не стоять в одиночестве.

Лили еще крепче сжала руку Северуса и вытерла еще одну слезу рукавом.

− Прости, если тебя обидели мои слова, − искренне произнес он. – Но мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что поняла. 

− Что же? – спросила Лили, пытаясь улыбнуться сквозь слезы.

− С тех пор, как начались нападения, ты наверняка чаще слышишь слово «грязнокровка» в этих стенам. Как только мы покинем замок, ты однозначно будешь слышать его применительно к себе. Потому я прошу тебя не принимать его близко к сердцу, не сломаться.

− Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, − глубоко вздохнула Лили. – Нельзя допускать, чтобы меня это ранило вновь и вновь.

− В свою очередь, я обещаю, что ты никогда больше не услышишь этого слова из моих уст, − заявил Северус.

− Договорились, − с улыбкой сказала Лили. – Думаю, тебе пора поспать.

− А тебе – поесть, − добавил Северус, услышав, как у неё в животе заурчало. – Тебе однозначно полегчает.

Лили встала со стула и приблизила лицо к его лицу, её волосы накрыли их, словно занавес. Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, на этот раз он ответил ей чуть менее твердо, чем в первый раз.

− Ты здорово целуешься, Сев, − радостно сказала Лили, выпрямляясь.

− Рад слышать, − признался Северус. – Я боялся, что…

− Только одно «но», − перебила она.

− Пожалуйста, только не говори, что я делаю что-то не так, − глаза Северуса расширились от ужаса.

− Нет, дурачок, тебе просто надо побриться, − заливисто рассмеялась Лили.

− Прошу прощения, − пробормотал Северус, ощупав лицо и почувствовав шершавость. 

− Должна сказать, за несколько дней ты умудрился отрастить внушительную бороду.

− Бабушка Сингх гордилась бы, − усмехнулся Северус. – Может, мне отрастить усы, как Эрвин?

− Не смей! – Лили насмешила сама мысль об усатом Северусе. – Пойду расскажу всем из Ордена, что ты очнулся. 

− Когда я тебя увижу? – спросил Северус, увидев, что она задергивает балдахин.

− Наши двусторонние зеркала чудом уцелели, − Лили указала на прикроватный столик. – Я спрятала твое под листом пергамента. Позову, как только смогу. Помни, Сев, − добавила она, − я очень тебя люблю.


	90. Глава 90. На пути к выздоровлению

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, Северусу потребовалось еще несколько дней. Главная причина заключалась в том, что к ногам не сразу вернулась былая подвижность. Лили старалась навещать почаще, либо приносила домашки, либо помогала ходить.

В это же время Северус вместе с ней написал очередное письмо Эрвину, в котором рассказал о произошедшем в Тайной Комнате и о том, что свидание прошло, говоря без преувеличения, хорошо. Лео, который был безумно рад вновь видеть Северуса, тут же улетел с привязанным к лапе письмом. 

Северус не возражал против того, чтобы некоторое время полежать в больнице. Не только для восстановления, но и во избежание пристальных взглядов и вопросов, которые наверняка начнутся, когда его выпишут. Любопытство особо активных он уже удовлетворил, поскольку члены Юного Ордена все это время приходили его навестить. Избежать упоминания дневника было непросто, но, к счастью, Северус сообразил все свалить на Плаксу Миртл и её помощь, плюс присочинил, что интересовался информацией о Салазаре Слизерине. 

Спрашивающие, похоже, купились, и его это вполне устраивало.

В начале апреля мадам Помфри посчитала, что он готов к выписке.

Лили и профессор Слагхорн позаботились о его зельях, в особенности о «Волчьем аконите», так что Ремус смог в очередной раз принять его перед полнолунием. 

− Как ощущения от собственной лаборатории после долгого перерыва? – спросила Лили, глядя, как Северус тщательно изучает котлы. 

− Как будто я вновь вернулся в свою естественную среду обитания, − усмехнулся Северус. – А еще мне здесь комфортно потому, что тут нет людей.

− Уверена, что Дамблдор хотел бы как можно скорее побеседовать с тобой, − подойдя ближе, произнесла Лили.

− Я едва выписался из больницы, − отозвался Северус, бросившись на кровать. – И предпочел бы провести остаток дня с тобой.

Лили устроилась рядышком, используя его правую руку вместо подушки, и поцеловала его в щеку.

− Мне бы очень не хотелось тебя огорчать, но, думаю, ближайшие несколько недель мы будем видеться реже.

− Почему? – не скрывая разочарования, спросил Северус.

− Из-за С.О.В., − с кислым выражением лица ответила Лили. – Мне и правда надо уделять больше времени учебе.

− Ты что, отлыниваешь? – слегка приподнял бровь Северус.

− Самую малость, − прикусила губу Лили.

− Просто чтобы ты знала: я пообещал Эрвину надрать тебе задницу, если ты будешь халтурить, − неодобрительно покачал головой Северус.

− Не… смей, − губы Лили сжались в тонкую линию, однако она не удержалась от фырканья.

− Что не сметь? – поддразнил Северус, перевернувшись на бок и проведя рукой по её животу.

− Надирать мне задницу, − шепнула Лили ему в ухо.

Северус воспринял это как знак, взял ее за бедро и перевернул на бок, притягивая к себе. Какое-то мгновение он просто смотрел ей в лицо, радуясь счастью, которым она лучилась, глядя на него. Он по-прежнему с трудом это осознавал, что был первопричиной этой радости. Рука Северуса мягко скользнула по изгибу ее бедра.

− Мне нравится, когда ты так на меня смотришь, − выдохнула Лили.

− Как? – пробормотал Северус, сосредоточившись самом интимном, что он делал с ней прежде.

− Как будто вся кровь отлила от головы, − ответила Лили, притянула его к себе и поцеловала.   
Северуса разрывало пополам – одной его части очень хотелось сдаться, заняться с ней любовью здесь и сейчас, но тревожные колокольчики внутри победили, и он отстранился.

− Еще нет, − тихо ответил он, восстанавливая дыхание. 

− Прости, Сев, − лицо Лили ярко вспыхнуло. – Я к этому совсем не готова, просто…

− …просто желание… − договорил Северус, опустив руку ей на бедро. – Все нормально. Я тоже не готов. 

− Хорошо, − облегченно вздохнула Лили. – Но мне нравятся твои ласки. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Северус хотел её крепко обнять, но их разговор прервал стук в дверь.

− Это профессор Слагхорн, − раздался голос. – Можно я войду?

Черт. Лили высвободилась из объятий Северуса и кубарем скатилась с кровати, он тоже.  
Профессор Слагхорн вновь постучал, Северус попытался кое-как привести в порядок волосы прежде, чем открыть дверь.

− Добрый вечер, профессор, − произнес он, впуская Слагхорна в лабораторию. – Чем я могу помочь?

Взгляд Слагхорна остановился сперва на Лили, затем на кровати, стоявшей в углу.

− Мисс Эванс, − серьезно сказал он, − вы не будете возражать, если я переговорю с мистером Снейпом наедине?

− Конечно, нет, профессор, − вежливо ответила Лили. – Сев, завтра увидимся. Наверное, мне уже пора возвращаться в гостиную Гриффиндора. 

Она поцеловала Северуса в щеку, пожелала ему и Слагхорну доброй ночи и направилась к парадной лестнице.

− Кажется, я догадываюсь, зачем вы пришли, − слегка неохотно произнес Северус, не желая смотреть в глаза гостю.

− Если вы о происходящем между вами и мисс Эванс, то да, я здесь именно поэтому, − подтвердил Слагхорн. Сев на кровать, он похлопал по покрывалу, приглашая Северуса сесть рядом. – Вы выглядите слегка напряженным, Северус.

− У меня ощущение, что вы собираетесь сказать нечто не слишком приятное, − ответил Северус. Он чувствовал тепло их с Лили тел на кровати и проклинал себя за то, что не усадил Слагхорна на стуле у окна.

− Не волнуйтесь, − заверил профессор. – Это не более чем просьба.

− И о чем же вы хотите попросить? – сухо поинтересовался Северус.

− Как вы знаете, мисс Вэнити, как и другие окаменевшие студенты, выздоровела, − начал Слагхорн. – И она по-прежнему проводит много времени с мистером Розье. А мистеру Розье выделили отдельную комнату, поскольку у него плохо складывались отношения с двумя вашими однокурсниками, тем не менее, я попросил его вернуться в общежитие.

− Понимаю, к чему вы клоните, − усмехнулся Северус. – Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я тоже ночевал в гостиной Слизерина.

− Я делаю это вовсе не из желания досадить, Северус, − резко ответил Слагхорн. – Дело не только в том, что вы здесь проводите много времени с мисс Эванс. Я не хочу, чтобы мистер Розье был один в общежитии.

− Чего вы на самом деле боитесь, профессор? – с легким раздражением спросил Северус.

− Послушайте, − четко произнес Слагхорн. – Мы, учителя, не можем предотвратить все происходящее между учениками в замке – он очень велик. Но мы можем хотя бы попытаться избежать случайностей.

− Случайностей? – в замешательстве повторил Северус.

− Ваша мать родила вас, когда ей едва исполнилось восемнадцать, − начиная раздражаться, ответил Слагхорн. – Неужели нужно продолжать объяснять мою точку зрения? 

− Профессор, − с трудом выговорил Северус. – Мы с Лили не будем спать вместе, если вы это пытаетесь предотвратить.

− Северус, − теперь в голосе Слагхорна зазвенели властные нотки, − я не прошу, чтобы вы перестали общаться с мисс Эванс, я лишь прошу ночевать в общежитии. Не только ради моего спокойствия, но и мистера Розье, который, уверен, будет очень вам рад.

− Вы ведь не оставляете мне выбора, не так ли? – ответил Северус. – Но вы правы: Эван обрадуется. 

− Спасибо, − искренне кивнул Слагхорн. – А теперь давайте полностью сменим тему. У вас есть новости от Дамокла? 

− Насколько мне известно, его жена скоро родит, − отозвался Северус. – Думаю, до этого события вряд ли получу от него письмо. Но мы договорились встретиться в Лондоне в Министерстве следующим летом.

− Возможно, вы отправитесь в Лондон чуточку раньше, − сказал Слагхорн. 

− Разве это не помешает подготовке к С.О.В., сэр? 

− Думаю, мы оба понимаем, что экзамены – последнее, о чем вам стоит волноваться, − приподнял бровь Слагхорн. – Вы всегда были хорошо успевающим студентом, получше среднего рейвенкловца, должен отметить.

− Спасибо, − сказал Северус, не зная, как реагировать на комплимент.

− Высока вероятность того, что вы с Дамоклом даже получите орден Мерлина, − гордо добавил Слагхорн. – В этом случае я смогу даже освободить вас от экзамена по Зельеварению.

− В списке оценок это будет смотреться мило, не правда ли? – усмехнулся Северус. – Зельеварение: Превосходно, за орден Мерлина. 

− Выше уже особо некуда, − улыбнулся Слагхорн его восторгу. – Вы должны гордиться своими достижениями.

− Вообще-то мне это не свойственно, − признался Северус, − но, если представится возможность поехать в Лондон перед экзаменами, я обязательно ею воспользуюсь.

− Хорошо, − сказал Слагхорн. – Я хотел бы спросить еще кое о чем, прежде чем мы закончим разговор. 

− О чем, профессор? – поинтересовался Северус.

− Как у вас дела в последнее время? – с искренним участием спросил Слагхорн.

− На удивление, в порядке, − ответил Северус, понимая, что Слагхорн имел в виду не столько происшествие в Тайной Комнате, сколько смерть его матери. – Но я скучаю по ней. Будет странно летом вернуться домой и не заглянуть в Паучий Тупик.

− Рад слышать, − произнес Слагхорн, потрепав Северуса по плечу.

− А вы, профессор? – он вспомнил, что не так давно у Слагхорна умерла жена.

− У меня все хорошо, − усмехнулся профессор, словно его жена и не умерла вовсе, после чего встал с кровати и направился к двери. – Постарайтесь вовремя вернуться в спальню, ладно?

− Ладно, − кивнул Северус, все еще сидя на кровати. – И не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, о нас с Лили.

− Северус, невозможно любить и быть мудрым, − рассмеявшись, сказал Слагхорн, закрывая за собой дверь.

Сколь бы Северус ни опасался возвращения в общежитие Слизерина, в глубине души он был вынужден признать правоту Слагхорна. Дело не только в Эване – он действительно в одиночку не сможет противостоять Мальсиберу и Эйвери. Северус был не вполне уверен в том, что может произойти между ним и Лили, если они продолжат допоздна оставаться в лаборатории, несмотря на то, что оба недвусмысленно дали понять друг другу, что не готовы к чему-то более интимному.

Большая часть его вещей все еще оставалась в спальне, так что ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы позаботиться о зельях, собрать смену белья и запереть дверь лаборатории крылатым ключом, который всегда был при нем.

Северус решил связаться с Лили попозже через двустороннее зеркальце. Но, увидев, что Эмма развлекается с подружками, предложил Эвану сыграть партию в волшебные шахматы. Вместе они посмеялись над нравоучениями Слагхорна и пришли к выводу, что зависать вне лаборатории не так уж и плохо. 

_Прим.автора: «Невозможно любить и быть мудрым» − изречение Фрэнсиса Бэкона. (Именно в его честь Слагхорн назвал рыбку)._


	91. Глава 91. Знакомство с лошадьми

На следующий день Северусу было сложно сосредоточиться на уроке, он был рад очутиться на открытом воздухе, когда пришло время отправляться на Уход за Магическими Существами.

− Нас ждет знакомство с кем-то опасным? – поинтересовался он, увидев на траве непрозрачный вольер.

− Не сегодня, мистер Снейп, − ответил профессор Кеттлберн. – Напротив, эти существа очень боятся людей.

− Жаль, − протянул Северус. – Я рассчитывал на Нунду.

− Едва убили одного василиска и уже подумываете о ком-то поопаснее? – искоса взглянул на него Кеттлберн. – Считайте, вы меня впечатлили. 

− Вообще-то это мисс Эванс убила василиска, − беспечно отозвался Северус, разглядев среди приближающихся гриффиндорцев рыжие кудри Лили. – А Нунду и правда интересные.

− Это точно, − мечтательно взглянул на него Кеттлберн. – Я бы все отдал, лишь бы узреть столь великолепное создание.

И тут Северус сообразил. Прежде, чем стать учителем, профессор Кеттлберн лишился нескольких конечностей. Вполне вероятно, что в какой-то момент он отправился на поиски Нунду. 

− Какое существо мы сегодня изучим, профессор? – спросила Лили, заняв место рядом с Северусом.

− Очень милое, − ответил Кеттлберн. Он дождался, пока слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы сплотятся вокруг вольера. – Рассматривайте это как вступление перед знакомством с существами, с которыми мы будем плотно работать в следующем году.

Взмахнув палочкой, профессор Кеттлберн открыл дверцу вольера, явив ученикам юркое на вид существо, напоминающее крохотного пони. 

− Это Порлок, − произнес он, глядя на испуганного малыша. – Они очень похожи на пони, но, как видите, стоят на задних ногах, и у них есть руки с четырьмя короткими пальчиками. 

− Выглядит очень мило, − резюмировала Алиса. – А каковы их волшебные свойства?

− Они – стражи лошадей, − объяснил Кеттлберн. – Обычно они гнездятся в соломе, постеленной в конюшне, или среди табуна, который находится под их защитой. 

Студентам пришлось по очереди рассматривать Порлока, поскольку вылезать из вольера он явно не хотел. 

− Бедняжка, − произнесла Лили, сев на траву, чтобы нарисовать зверька. – Разве не здорово, что в следующем году нас ждет знакомство с магическими лошадьми? 

− Да, − искренне отозвался Северус. – Надеюсь, это будут Абраксанские кони. Они и правда крутые.

Конечно, ему доводилось видеть их прежде. Это произошло на Кубке Трех Волшебников, когда в Хогвартс благодаря им прилетела директриса Шармбатона. 

− Не знала, что ты так любишь лошадей, − сказала Лили.

− Ну не то чтобы, − ответил Северус, глядя на свое жалкое подобие рисунка. – Но нельзя отрицать их величия.

− Как и фестралов, − сухо произнесла Лили, не отрывая глаз от пергамента.

− Да, Лилс, как и фестралов, − неслышно вздохнул Северус.

− Мне все еще любопытно, − нахмурилась Лили.

− Что именно? – с притворной беспечностью спросил Северус, прекрасно понимая, куда она клонит.

− Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему ты видишь фестралов, − в глазах Лили появился подозрительный блеск. 

− Уверяю, я обсуждал это с Дамблдором, − слегка раздраженно ответил Северус.

− Это не удовлетворяет моего любопытства, − напомнила Лили. – Неужели ты не можешь…

− Нет, Лилс, не могу, − резко перебил Северус. – Просто оставь пока эту тему. − Её глаза были полны боли, и он чувствовал себя виноватым, за то, что так накинулся на неё. – Прости, − произнес он. Взял её за руку и был несказанно рад тому, что она не отстранилась. – Если хочешь, давай проведем вечер в Астрономической Башне. И там поговорим.

− Давай, − Лили попыталась улыбнуться, несмотря на боль.

− Тогда так и сделаем, − Северус выпустил её руку. – Но перед этим надо поколдовать над некоторыми зельями – спрос на успокоительные зашкаливает.

Ближе к концу урока профессор Кеттлберн вновь собрал студентов вокруг вольера. 

− Как вы знаете, − сказал он, − со следующего года мы будем изучать разные породы волшебных лошадей, и на то есть причина. – В его глазах появился слабый блеск, слишком хорошо знакомый Северусу. У Хагрида точно так же горел взгляд из-за опасных существ, и Северус подозревал, к чему все идет. – В следующем году нам представится возможность посетить клан МакФасти, − с энтузиазмом продолжил Кеттлберн. – На протяжении веков они заботятся о местных Гебридских черных драконах. Нам выпадет редчайшая возможность присоединиться к их вылазке. Другими словами, в следующем году у нас будет шанс изучить диких драконов.

− Так Хагрид был прав! – прошептала Лили, не в силах сдержать волнение. – Профессор, − она подняла руку, − означает ли это, что мы поедем на конях на Гебриды?

− Почти, мисс Эванс, − Кеттлберна явно позабавил её интерес. – Мы полетим на конях на Гебриды. В следующем году каждому из вас достанется конь. И именно на нем вы и будете летать над Внутренними Гебридами. 

− Профессор, − на сей раз это был Поттер, − а где мы остановимся?

− Мы доберемся до острова Скай и остановимся в Портри, − пояснил Кеттлберн. – Оттуда отправимся в холмы Куллин в поисках дракона. 

Поскольку вопросов больше ни у кого не возникло, настало время возвращаться в замок.

− Сев, − осторожно произнесла Лили, − я помню, ты говорил, что с успокоительными надо поработать, но мне правда нужно наверстывать упущенное по Трансфигурации.

− Почему бы тебе не заняться ею на выходных? – приподнял бровь Северус.

Лили явно не хотела раскрывать, в чем дело.

− Профессор МакГонагалл поставила меня в пару с Поттером, − наконец призналась она, сжав губы в тонкую линию. – И я обещала ему, что мы сегодня позанимаемся.

Северус остановился, едва прозвучало имя Поттера, и огляделся по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что рядом никого нет. Лили кусала губу и отводила взгляд, и он сообразил, что выглядит еще злее, чем чувствует себя.

− Не то чтобы мне нравилось, что ты тусишь с Поттером в темном углу библиотеки, − произнес Северус. – Но если вас свела МакГонагалл, ты просто выполняешь учебные обязанности.

− Дело в том, − почти неслышно ответила Лили, − что я сама выбрала Поттера для работы над этим проектом, поскольку он действительно хорош в Трансфигурации, а мне была нужна помощь. 

− Дай-ка догадаюсь, − резко сказал Северус, − он был очень рад тебе помочь?

− Послушай, Сев, мне очень жаль, − продолжила Лили, когда обрела голос. – Знаю, ты не доверяешь Поттеру, но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы он помог мне с этим заданием. 

Северус просто хотел разозлиться. В глубине души он осознавал, что Лили все-таки может влюбиться в Поттера, выйти за него замуж и родить ребенка. А то, что сейчас она его, Северуса, девушка… В будущем это ничего не гарантировало. И эта мысль страшила его сильнее, чем следовало.

− Ты сердишься на меня? – спросила Лили с тем же обиженным выражением лица. 

− Нет, − быстро ответил Северус. – Нет, я просто… неважно.

По дороге в замок они не обмолвились ни словом, и, вместо того, чтобы вместе отправиться в лабораторию, приготовились разойтись каждый по своим делам.

Возникшее между ними напряжение было острее ножа, и Северус решил, что лучше ему уладить назревающий конфликт. Он взял Лили за руку и крепко обнял. 

− Я не сержусь на тебя, − прошептал он ей на ухо. – Просто я не доверяю Поттеру, особенно, когда он крутится рядом с тобой.

− Я знаю, − Лили положила голову ему на плечо. – Я прошу доверять мне.

***

− Знаешь, заниматься Трансфигурацией с Поттером было не так уж плохо, − сказала Лили.

После занятий они с Северусом помчались в Астрономическую Башню. Весеннее ночное небо было усыпано звездами, и они стояли, прислонившись к решетке башни и любуясь их мерцанием.

− Я не хочу, чтобы ты считала, будто я контролирую каждый твой шаг, − отозвался Северус, глядя на свои руки.

Работая над успокоительными в лаборатории, он немного поразмыслил над ситуацией. А заодно избавился от все еще стоящей там кровати. Не потому, что опасался возможных интимных отношений с Лили. Просто было очень велико искушение сигануть в постель и заорать в подушку. 

− Я знаю, что не контролируешь, − Лили повернулась к нему. – Черт возьми, да мне бы тоже не слишком понравилось, если бы ты занимался в паре с какой−нибудь девчонкой, которая была бы к тебе неравнодушна.

− Тогда у меня для тебя хорошие новости, − глядя ей в глаза, произнес Северус. – Пожалуй, ты единственная девушка, когда-либо проявлявшая ко мне искренний интерес.

− Хочешь сказать, тебя это беспокоит? – поддразнивая, спросила Лили.

− Вовсе нет, − теперь Северус улыбался, видя, что она в хорошем настроении. – Да и какое мне дело, ведь у меня уже есть самая лучшая девушка в мире.

На щеках Лили вспыхнул румянец, и Северус обнял её, пристроив подбородок у неё на плече.

− Можно я кое в чем признаюсь? – спросил он.

− Конечно, − она приобняла его за плечо.

− Я безумно боюсь тебя потерять, − в горле Северуса встал ком. – Наверное, поэтому иногда я слегка ревную.

− Сев, ты что, расстроен?

− Нет, все нормально, − быстро ответил он, проглатывая всколыхнувшиеся воспоминания.

− Я давно хотела тебя спросить… − Лили не заметила, что Северус едва сдерживает слезы.

− Боюсь, если речь зайдет о фестралах, то я не смогу ответить, − предупредил он. – По крайней мере, пока.

− Знаю, мне надо набраться терпения. Это тяжело, но пока ты обсуждаешь эти темы с Дамблдором, я не волнуюсь. На самом деле я хотела спросить о другом.

− Тогда спрашивай, − сказал Северус. 

− Когда ты пришел в себя в больничном крыле, мы разговаривали, − Лили подняла глаза, вспоминая тот день, − ты упомянул, что последователи Сам-Знаешь-Кого предлагали тебе защиту.

− Да, − подтвердил Северус. – Полагаю, ты хочешь узнать, что это за защита?

− Именно, − кивнула Лили. – Просто мне любопытно узнать, от чего ты отказался ради меня.

Северус решил, что лучше в этом вопросе проявить абсолютную честность.

− Защита Пожирателей Смерти весьма впечатляющая, − признал он. – Большинство сторонников Темного Лорда происходят из древних магических семей. Это означает, что мне предлагали много денег, жилье, если понадобится, и место в их рядах. 

− Но почему для тебя это так важно? – спросила Лили.

− Потому, что я начал задумываться о своем будущем, − ответил Северус, вспоминая причины, по которым он некогда присоединился к Пожирателям. – Дом не был местом, которое я мог назвать домом в полном смысле этого слова, а когда я начал терять тебя, присоединение к ним казалось мне форой, которую иначе я не мог приобрести. 

Лили развернулась и прислонилась к железной решетке, за которую держался Северус.

− А потом ты осознал свою ошибку, − полувопросительно произнесла она.

− Я ошибался во всем, − подтвердил Северус. – Я рассчитывал, что это даст мне признание. Даст возможность выйти из тени, но вышло наоборот: я очутился во мгле. 

Лили коснулась рукой его щеки, которая снова сделалась шершавой. 

− Я горжусь тобой, Сев, − искренне сказала она. – Чтобы уйти с темной тропы, требуется много сил.

Если бы она знала, сколь глубокое значение для него имеют эти слова. Северус медленно подался вперед и поцеловал её в губы, а потом даже набрался смелости коснуться губами её шеи, отчего у неё по телу побежали мурашки. 

Не будь он так поглощен желанием доставить Лили удовольствие, он, возможно, услышал бы шорох мантии рядом с лестницей.


	92. Глава 92. Молодой Орден снова в деле

Впервые за очень долгое время Молодой Орден смог, наконец, вновь собраться в Выручай-Комнате. Глядя на идущих по коридору студентов, Фрэнк аж подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

− Вы только взгляните! – воскликнул он. – Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда на собрание явятся все четверо Мародеров.

− Решил, что самое время взглянуть, что тут за движуха у тебя творится, Лонгботтом, − отозвался Блэк, пожимая ему руку.

− Рад, очень рад. И, пожалуйста, зови меня просто Фрэнк.

− Тогда и ты зови меня Сириус.

− Ладно, Сириус, − Фрэнк указал на дверь. – Думаю, младший брат тебя уже ждет.

Когда Сириус вошел в комнату, Фрэнк нахмурился и повернулся к Поттеру. Северус и Лили издалека удивленно за ними наблюдали.

− Фрэнк как будто хочет надрать Поттеру задницу, − прошептала Лили.

− Очень на это надеюсь, − ответил Северус, не отрывая глаз от разворачивающейся перед ним сцены.

Когда Фрэнк принялся читать Поттеру лекцию о необходимости отринуть гордыню и вспомнить об ответственности, Северус громко фыркнул, и Лили, воспользовавшись моментом, затащила его в комнату.

− Я едва начал получать удовольствие, − с улыбкой заявил он.

− Я тоже, − отозвалась Лили. – Но комнату и впрямь надо подготовить.

Оказалось, помощь не требовалась. Груды пуховых подушек достигали потолка.

− Фрэнк планировал грандиозную битву подушками? – поинтересовалась Лили, глядя на аккуратно уложенные ряды.

− Можно и так сказать, − раздался позади голос Алисы. – Он подумал, что после такого долгого перерыва надо начать с чего-нибудь интересного.

− А занятия окклюменцией мы будем продолжать? – спросила Лили. – Просто я не вижу Эвана.   
− И правда. Присутствовали все, включая Блэка и Поттера. А Эвана не было. – Думаешь, с ним что-то случилось?

− Сомневаюсь, − отозвался Северус. – Либо забыл, либо зажал Эмму где-нибудь в коридоре и отвлекся.

− Я даже не знала, что они снова вместе, − удивилась Лили. 

− Мне еще предстоит его выслушать. Я тоже не знаю подробностей.

Однако когда Фрэнк и мрачный Поттер вошли в Комнату, за ними следовали Эван и Эмма.

− Кажется, у нас пополнение? – спросил Северус, перехватив взгляд Эвана, и одобрительно кивнул.

− Прошу всех собраться в круг, − обратился Фрэнк к присутствующим.

− Я встану рядом с Блэком, − сказал Лили Северус. – Похоже, он понял намек, когда я в последний раз говорил с ним о вступлении в наши ряды, так что лучше мне с ним пообщаться.

− Я буду с Эммой, − ответила Лили, глядя на неё. – Кажется, теперь, когда весь Слизерин знает, что она магглорожденная, она, должно быть, словно в аду.

Эта мысль не приходила Северусу в голову, но Лили была права. Возможно, у Эммы остались друзья в Слизерине, с которыми можно поболтать, но теперь, когда всем стало известно о её маггловском происхождении, её положение стало очень опасным.

− С возвращением! – радостно воскликнул Фрэнк, когда все заняли свои места. – И добро пожаловать нашим новым гостям. Уверен, те, кто вас привел, рассказали вам о происхождении нашей группы. Хочу, чтобы вы знали: не стоит беспокоиться о том, что вы пропустили. Если понадобится, в свободное время мы все наверстаем.

− Удивлен, что ты здесь, − шепнул Северус Сириусу.

− Регги убедил меня прийти, − тихо ответил тот. – Сказал, это пойдет мне на пользу.

− Знаешь, он прав, − сказал Северус.

− Мы можем встать в пару? – спросил Сириус. – Я хотел бы кое-что с тобой обсудить.

− Так я и думал.

− Сегодня мы займемся кое-чем веселым, − произнес Фрэнк. – Конечно, не без причины: я хочу научить вас пробивать себе дорогу сквозь любые препятствия. Поэтому на повестке дня заклинание «Бомбарда», а тренироваться мы будем на подушках, чтобы не навредить друг другу.

Северус увидел, как в другом углу Лили встала в пару с Эммой, и по её взгляду понял, что все хорошо. 

Фрэнк подбросил подушку в сторону Алисы и показал, как надо правильно взмахивать палочкой, чтобы подушка взорвалась дождем перьев.

Северус швырнул в лежащую у стены подушку невербальное «Акцио» и подбросил ее в воздух, удерживая с помощью левитационных чар.

Сириус приготовился, нацелился на летящую подушку, взмахнул палочкой, крикнул: «Бомбарда», после чего подушка превратилась в облако тлеющих перьев.

− Блэк, почему у меня ощущение, что ты злишься? – спросил Северус, вытряхивая перья из волос.

− Просто подбрось еще одну, − выражение лица Сириуса было решительным. 

Северус поднял еще одну подушку из кучи и на этот раз заставил ее плавно парить в воздухе. Вновь «Бомбарда» Сириуса – и подушка взорвалась прямо над головами Мэри и Регулуса.

− Меня это бодрит, − произнес Сириус с характерной усмешкой. 

− Полагаю, ты не откажешься от еще одной? – Северуса забавлял его энтузиазм. 

Сириус уничтожил еще несколько подушек, причем каждая «Бомбарда» была мощнее предыдущей, и остановился перевести дух.

− О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил Северус. 

Сириус огляделся, желая удостовериться, что их никто не слышит. 

− Флимонт, отец Джеймса, − начал он, − на днях прислал письмо. Он пишет, что готов забирать меня на каникулы к себе, пока я учусь в Хогвартсе. 

− Разве это не хорошая новость? – удивился Северус.

− Хорошая, − вздохнул Сириус. – Но… я переживаю, что будет с Регги, если я решу не возвращаться домой.

− Уверен, твой младший братишка вполне способен о себе позаботиться, − ответил Северус. – В отличие от тебя, он умеет не лезть на рожон.

− Начнутся сложности, если он начнет встречаться с девушками из Гриффиндора, − глядя на младшего брата, бросающего подушки в Мэри, произнес Сириус. – Если это станет известно кому-то из чистокровных слизеринцев, наша семья узнает все еще до нашего возвращения. В том-то и проблема, что все мы так или иначе связаны друг с другом.

− Верно подмечено, − произнес Северус. – Но ты должен также понять: если Регулус больше не в безопасности дома, Дамблдор всегда может помочь. Он помог мне и Эвану, уверен, в случае необходимости он вновь это сделает.

− Хорошо, − очень неуверенно протянул Сириус. – Это подводит меня к следующему вопросу. − По злому блеску в его глазах Северус догадался, что тема неприятная. – Откуда тебе известно о происходящем у нас дома? – тихо спросил он. – Регги говорил с тобой об этом?

− Регулус не виноват, − Северус попытался защитить его. – Просто мы здесь практикуем окллюменцию. Ты знаешь…

− Да, я знаю, что это такое, − огрызнулся Сириус. – Одна из наших милых тетушек вешает мне лапшичку на уши посредством легилименции. 

− Тогда ты понимаешь, как я узнал, − ответил Северус. – Это не нарочно вышло.

− В письме Флимонт сказал, что вы говорили об этом, − стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, сказал Сириус. – Просто это…

− …неловко? – договорил Северус. – Да, я понимаю. Как я уже говорил в Визжащей Хижине в ту ночь: мы не так уж и отличаемся друг от друга.

− Не хочешь снова к нам присоединиться? – спросил Сириус.

− Я подумаю, − ответил Северус, даже не допуская мысли о возвращении в Визжащую Хижину.

− Ремус наверняка обрадуется, − сказал Сириус. Но Северус почувствовал, что главная причина заключается в том, что их разговор далек от завершения.

Подушки летали во все стороны. Как и предсказывала Лили, тренировка превратилось в грандиозную битву. 

Через некоторое время, когда Фрэнк всех проверил и остался доволен результатом, они вернулись в круг, все в перьях.

− Давненько мы не работали над окклюменцией, − сказал он, глядя на Северуса. – Эмма подошла и спросила, не могли бы мы продемонстрировать, поскольку она лишь краем уха о ней слышала. Северус, не согласишься показать? 

− Соглашусь, − ответил он. – Но лишь при наличии добровольца, а не как в прошлый раз.  
− Я могу, − подняла руку Лили.

− Уверена? – уточнил Северус, занимая место в центре круга. Он знал, что Лили от него нечего скрывать, но это не добавляло ему желания проникнуть в её сознание.

− Уверена, − Лили встала напротив. – Хорошо, что тебе и так почти все известно. 

− Ладно, − Северус направил ей в голову волшебную палочку. С помощью невербальной легилименции он проник в её мысли.

Вот маленькая Лили играет с сестрой на детской площадке, где они познакомились. Вот она лежит на траве, а он ей читает. Вот она танцует с ним под «The Wizard» Black Sabbath…

− Лилс, ты должна выгнать меня из своего сознания, а не удерживать в нем, − сухо сказал Северус.

− Но мне нравятся эти воспоминания, − она слегка покраснела.

− А я там был? – громко спросил Поттер, глупо ухмыляясь. 

С лица Лили тут же сошел румянец, и она сердито взглянула на него.

− Может, станешь на мое место, раз такой умный? – резко произнесла она.

− Ну и стану, − ответил Поттер, но Северус видел, что эта затея ему отнюдь не по душе.

− Готов? – не глядя, спросил он, вовсе не желая увидеть, что происходит в башке у этого высокомерного придурка.

− Давай, − произнес Поттер, и Северус воспользовался заклинанием. 

Вот Поттер с друзьями тусит у озера, а Лили стоит напротив. Вот Поттер сидит с ней в библиотеке, они занимаются трансфигурацией, и он её смешит. Издалека Северус увидел себя в Астрономической Башне, целующимся с Лили…

Перед глазами Северуса все потемнело и вовсе не потому, что Поттеру удалось воспользоваться окклюменцией. 

Северус медленно убрал палочку в карман мантии, не теряя зрительного контакта с Поттером. Испуганного взгляда Поттера было достаточно, чтобы понять: Северус вышел на новый уровень злости.

Он молниеносно схватил Поттера за воротник и левым кулаком ударил прямо в глаз. Если бы Лили не оттащила его, кто знает, как далеко он бы зашел.


	93. Глава 93. Подготовка к поездке в Лондон

− Сев? – шепнула Лили. – Сев, посмотри на меня! 

Едва она оттащила его от Поттера, как он выбежал из Выручай-Комнаты, не останавливаясь, помчался в пустующий кабинет и заперся там. Он не отзывался на мольбы Лили, так что ей пришлось взломать дверь. 

Северус сидел в продуваемом сквозняками углу, обхватив руками колени. Лили села напротив, скрестив ноги. Он ощутил совсем легкое прикосновение её руки, будто она не была уверена в том, что его сейчас безопасно трогать. 

− Я не должен был этого делать, − почти неслышно пробормотал Северус, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

− Можно я тебя обниму? – спросила Лили. 

Северус в ответ протянул руку, показывая, что именно этого он и хочет, и она прислонилась к стене и обняла его. 

− Ты расстроен? 

− Нет, − подняв глаза, ответил Северус. – Просто зол.

Лили улыбнулась, когда их глаза встретились.

− Мама всегда говорит, что нельзя злиться, не будучи расстроенным, и нельзя расстраиваться, не будучи злым.

− Ты правда хочешь знать, что я увидел? – поинтересовался Северус, увидев её вопросительное выражение лица.

− Да, − кивнула Лили, − честно говоря, надо очень много, чтобы ты так психанул.

Это была правда: Северус так привык полностью контролировать свои эмоции, что столь ослепительная вспышка гнева, должно быть, со стороны выглядела устрашающе. 

− Поттер – мерзавец, − зло усмехнулся он.

− Расскажи что-нибудь новенькое, − весело отозвалась Лили. – Какую именно мерзость он сделал на этот раз? 

− Он шпионит за нами, − кисло ответил Северус. – Точнее, за тобой. Он прятался под Мантией-Невидимкой, когда мы целовались на вершине Астрономической Башни.

Изумление на лице Лили сменилось отвращением.

− Ты точно попал ему в глаз? – спросила она.

− То есть, сильно ли я ему врезал? – Северус приподнял бровь. – Как-то на тебя не похоже.

− Ну, − Лили поджала губы, − он же просил тебя ему вмазать, когда вы стояли в круге.

− Просил, − Северус не удержался и фыркнул. 

− Тебе лучше? – спросила Лили, внимательно глядя на него.

− Намного, − ответил Северус и поцеловал её в щеку. – Спасибо.

Тихий стук в дверь кабинета отвлек их.

− Северус, ты здесь? – раздался голос Фрэнка. – Если это важно, я один.

Лили коротко кивнула Северусу, показывая, что можно впустить Фрэнка.

− Заходи, − крикнул он.

− Не возражаешь, я присоединюсь? – спросил Фрэнк, закрывая за собой дверь. Он уселся на пол напротив. – У тебя все в порядке, Северус? – он оглядел пыльный кабинет. – Ты уже не в первый раз во время тренировок срываешься и убегаешь.

− Я в порядке, не волнуйся, − ответил Северус. – Это не войдет в привычку.

− Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? 

Северус не удержался от улыбки при виде искренности Фрэнка. Он всегда так заботился о других. 

− Со мной все нормально, но спасибо, − ответил Северус. – Поттер еще ноет?

− Не−а, − протянул Фрэнк. – Его отвели в больничное крыло, чтобы смазать синяки и все такое. Должен отметить, ты умеешь хорошенько врезать.

− Не то чтобы тут есть чем хвалиться, но в душе мне приятно, что Поттеру хреново. 

− Северус, э… − с трудом выговорил Фрэнк, − я пришел тебя искать потому, что Дамблдор хочет поговорить. 

− С чего это? Я же должен был с ним увидеться только завтра.

− Дамблдор не кажется человеком, с которым можно поспорить, − ответил Фрэнк. – Но не думаю, что дело в Джеймсе. Скорее, это что-то насчет зелья, которое ты изобрел.

Северус понимающе кивнул и, оттолкнувшись от стены, встал. 

− Тогда лучше схожу, повидаюсь с ним. – Он вынул из кармана ключ с серебряными крылышками и протянул Лили. – Встретимся позже в лаборатории?

− Буду тебя ждать, − улыбнулась Лили. – Удачи тебе.

Северус оставил её в кабинете с Фрэнком, будучи уверенным, что они там останутся ненадолго, чтобы обсудить произошедшее. Но сейчас его это не слишком волновало.

Как обычно, Дамблдор уже приготовил чай к его приходу. Северус занял свое привычное место за столом, только на сей раз рядом сидел Ремус.

− Слышал, вы слегка подрались? – спросил Дамблдор, наливая и подавая чай Северусу.

− Вижу, новости быстро распространяются, − он выразительно взглянул на Ремуса. – У меня не будет неприятностей из-за этого?

− Будучи директором, я не имею права принимать решений по этому поводу, − развел руками Дамблдор. – Подобные происшествия в компетенции декана факультета. К тому же я хотел бы обсудить дела поважнее.

Дамблдор перевел взгляд на Ремуса, как бы говоря, что именно он должен поделиться с Северусом новостью.

− Если захотим, то сможем поехать в Лондон в следующем месяце, − радостно выпалил он.

− Дамокл написал вам об этом? – спросил Дамблдора Северус.

− Конечно, − подтвердил тот, подобрав лежащее на столе письмо. – В эти выходные в Министерстве будут присутствовать некоторые из зельеваров, которых вы видели на вечеринке у профессора Слагхорна. Я считаю, это прекрасная возможность для вас, а также для мистера Люпина, вывести зелье на рынок как можно скорее.

− По-моему, это хороший план, − произнес Северус, глядя на взбудораженного Ремуса. – Когда мы можем отправиться?  
− В первые выходные мая, − ответил Дамблдор. – Хотя сдается мне, двух дней вам не хватит.

− Мы можем пропустить занятия? – в голосе Ремуса зазвенел излишний энтузиазм.

− Только если вы оба пообещаете, что продолжите усердную подготовку к экзаменам, − усмехнулся Дамблдор, глядя поверх очков-полумесяцев. – А дальнейшие детали обсудим, когда наступит время.

Ремус воспринял это как намек на то, что встреча окончена.

− Спасибо, директор, − сказал он, − и за чай. Северус, я подожду тебя в коридоре.

Похлопав Северуса по плечу, Ремус вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь.

− Сэр, вы по-прежнему хотите видеть меня завтра? – спросил тот.

− Я подумал, что после случившегося в Тайной Комнате, вы, возможно, захотите отдохнуть от всей этой терапии, − ответил Дамблдор. – Завязать глаза василиску… До сих пор поражаюсь, как вам, мисс Эванс и мистеру Розье удалось выбраться живыми.

− Не думаю, что у нас бы это получилось, если бы Лео не принес нам Сортировочную Шляпу.

− Эта маленькая сова все еще иногда залетает ко мне в кабинет, − улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Они с Фоуксом любят поболтать время от времени.

− Не знал, что он тут частый гость, − произнес Северус, допивая чай. – А меч все еще у вас?

− Меч Гриффиндора вновь спрятан в Шляпе, где ему и место, − кивнул Дамблдор.

− А дневник? Его вы сохранили?

Дамблдор вынул из ящика стола поврежденный дневник.

− Мистер Розье и мистер Локхарт недавно во всем мне признались, − задумчиво произнес он. – Меч повредил его безвозвратно, но, думаю, это скорее хорошо, чем плохо.

− Вы хоть представляете, что это был за дневник? – спросил Северус.

− Он для меня такая же загадка, как и его создатель, − немного печально ответил Дамблдор. – Конечно, если я узнаю еще что-нибудь, то непременно поделюсь с вами.

Северус согласно кивнул и встал.

− Я обещал мисс Эванс помочь приготовить несколько зелий. – Как по-вашему, что нам делать дальше?

− Прийти ко мне, если я вам когда-нибудь понадоблюсь, − ответил на это Дамблдор. – И обещаю прийти, если мне понадобитесь вы. 

Ремус все еще ждал Северуса, когда тот спустился по винтовой лестнице.

− Полагаю, ты хочешь обсудить драку с Поттером? – поинтересовался тот, заметив взгляд Ремуса.

− Сколь бы я ни ценил Джеймса как друга, не удивлюсь, если у тебя была на это веская причина.

Вместе они направились по коридору к парадной лестнице.

− Я хочу, чтобы он перестал подсматривать за Лили, − с горечью произнес Северус. – В его воспоминаниях я видел, как он шпионил за мной и за ней. В следующий раз он получит не только фингал.

− Трудно тебя осуждать, − ответил Ремус, проводя рукой по волосам. – Сириус просил тебя присоединиться к нам в следующее полнолуние?

− Да, − подтвердил Северус. – У меня такое ощущение, что он хочет обсудить что-то наедине, но я вовсе не уверен, что хочу вновь спускаться в Визжащую Хижину.

− Понимаю, тебе трудно, но буду очень признателен, если ты все же будешь со мной, − Ремус умоляюще взглянул на него.

− Хочешь сказать, что боишься превращения на глазах у друзей? – с любопытством спросил Северус.

− Ну, до волчьего аконита я никогда не осознавал, что я оборотень, − признался Ремус. – Теперь, когда я это осознал, меня это слегка пугает.

− Я подумаю, − сказал Северус, когда они очутились на первом этаже. – Ремус, ты не мог бы сделать мне одолжение?

− Конечно, − ответил тот, глядя в сторону больничного крыла.

− Я прошу тебя не как друга Поттера, а как префекта, − резко уточнил Северус. – Пожалуйста, пусть он избавится от Мантии-Невидимки. Если я еще раз обнаружу, что он шпионит за мной или за Лили, то попросту подожгу её. Я устал, что он без конца знает, где я.

Ремус открыл рот, словно хотел возразить, но передумал. 

− Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но не могу обещать, что он избавится от Мантии. Кроме того, − добавил он, теребя рукав, − мы пользуемся ею, чтобы улизнуть из школы в полнолуние.

Северус осуждающе взглянул на него.

− В прошлый раз, когда я спустился за тобой в эту адскую дыру, я спокойно вышел из школы, − сказал он. – Возможно, ты видишь опасность там, где её нет.

− Пойду проведаю Джеймса, − понимающе кивнул Ремус. – Увидимся позже. 

Северус был сыт по горло событиями этого дня и расслабился, увидев Лили, которая сидела на полу в лаборатории с Лео на плече.

− Иди сюда, Сев, − она жестом пригласила его сесть рядом. – Гигантский кальмар заглянул поздороваться.

Северус уселся рядом и ласково погладил Лео по голове. Он принялся рассказывать о разговоре с Дамблдором. Лили смотрела на него, задавала уточняющие вопросы и кивала на ответы. 

Именно эту её черту Северус так любил. Благодаря Лили он чувствовал, что его голос имеет значение.


	94. Глава 94. Мы назвали его Бронвин

Вопреки ожиданиям Северуса, Поттер вновь объявился на следующем собрании Молодого Ордена. Однако он всеми силами избегал Северуса, отчего тот пытался очутиться поближе, просто для того, чтобы увидеть, как дергается Поттер. Это веселило Лили, а значит, стоило того.

Казалось, что стол Гриффиндора постепенно захватывают слизеринцы. Кроме Северуса, Эвана и Регулуса теперь иногда компанию им составляла и Эмма, деля время между приятелями в Слизерине и новыми друзьями из Молодого Ордена.

В день следующего полнолуния Лео вернулся во время завтрака вместе с двумя другими совами. Одна, как обычно, несла Северусу «Ежедневный Пророк», а другая – открытку.

− Как мило! – восторженно воскликнула Лили, когда он протянул ей открытку. – Ремус, иди сюда.

− У Дамокла родился сын, − произнес Ремус с тем же восторженным выражением лица, что и у Лили. – Бронвин Бэлби, родился 6 апреля 1976 года, совершенно здоров.

Очевидно, приписка о здоровье была сделана из-за ликантропии Катрионы.

− Северус, как думаешь, Катриона с ребенком тоже будут в Лондоне? – спросил Ремус. 

Северус поднял руки, показывая, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

− Это так чудесно, − продолжила Лили, все еще радуясь. – Жалко, я не смогу с ними увидеться. Я люблю детей.

При упоминании о детях Северус отвел глаза, уставившись в тарелку с супом.

− У кого родился ребенок? – заинтересовалась Алиса.

− У Дамокла Бэлби, − ответила Лили, вероятно, показывая присланную открытку. – Человек, с которым Северус работал над зельем, помнишь?

− Какая прелесть! – воскликнула Алиса. – Фрэнк, я тоже хочу. 

Фрэнк, сидевший рядом с Северусом, аж тост уронил на колени.

− А может, не надо? – пискнул он.

− Я просто шучу, милый, − не слишком убедительно ответила Алиса. – Но кто знает, может быть, когда-нибудь.

− Я точно хочу, − заявила Лили. – Минимум одного, может, двоих. Что скажешь, Сев? 

− Мы можем оставить эту тему? – видимо, прозвучало это злее, чем он хотел, поскольку все притихли. Северус быстро взглянул на Лили, чтобы убедиться, что не расстроил ее, и с облегчением увидел, что она не расплакалась.− Прости. Я не хотел грубить.

− Все нормально, − робко ответила Лили. – Можем и позже это обсудить, если хочешь.

− Давай позже, − согласился Северус, перехватив взгляд Ремуса. 

Перед полнолунием тот, как всегда, выглядел ужасно, и кивнул Северусу, поскольку знал то, чего не знала Лили. Они обсуждали эту тему прежде, когда навещали Дамокла в Эдинбурге, и Северус понимал, что не сможет скрывать это от Лили вечно.

− Кажется, Лео тобой недоволен, − сказала Лили, указывая на разъяренную сову.

− Ну иди сюда, дружок, − Северус максимально смягчил голос, но Лео бросил на него взгляд, которым могла бы гордиться Лили. – Пожалуйста, не делай мой день еще хуже.

− Сев, у тебя точно в порядке? – спросила Лили, в её голосе звенели одновременно беспокойство и подозрение.

− Я просто плохо спал, − солгал Северус. Он не знал толком, что на него нашло, но не мог избавиться от нахлынувшего чувства раздражения.

Тем временем Лео сумел самостоятельно отвязать письмо от лапы и улетел. Когда прозвенел звонок, Северус убрал письмо в карман и решил, что просто прогуляет учебный день.

− Сев? – позвала Лили, когда он направился в сторону подземелий, а не к парадной лестнице. – Первая пара у нас Защита от Темных Искусств, помнишь?

− Я не пойду, − покачал головой Северус. – Хочу просто отоспаться. 

Даже не взглянув на Лили, он развернулся и пошел в коридор. Однако вместо того, чтобы вернуться в спальню, он вошел в лабораторию и захлопнул дверь.

Ему хотелось прыгнуть в постель, но он вспомнил, что кровати больше нет. Только тогда он заметил, что все это время его руки были сжаты в кулаки, и потянулся за палочкой.

С большим трудом ему удалось наколдовать матрас и подушку, вслед за чем, скинув обувь, он рухнул ничком. 

Он знал, что его пугает. За столом Гриффиндора он только что стал свидетелем того единственного, с чем не умел справляться – проявлений нормальной домашней жизни. Он понимал, что настанет момент, и Лили будет стремиться к такой жизни. В конце концов, она родила сына в очень юном возрасте, ей едва исполнилось двадцать. Сама мысль, что через несколько лет ему предстоит растить детишек, вызвала у него желание свернуться калачиком и исчезнуть.

Должно быть, он задремал, поскольку проснулся он от голоса Лили.

− Сев? Сев, ты в порядке?

Открыв глаза, он увидел Лили, сидящую рядом на коленях.

− В порядке, − пробормотал он. Она погладила его по волосам, и это слегка успокоило.

− Ты же не заболеваешь снова? 

− Нет, − заверил Северус. – Просто мне надо было немного побыть одному.

− Хочешь, я уйду? Все нормально, если ты этого хочешь.

Северус взял её за руку, дав понять, что не хочет, чтобы она уходила.

− Прости, что вел себя так по-дурацки утром.

− Неужели тебя это все еще тревожит? – нахмурилась Лили.

− Да, − слегка смущенно признался Северус. Где-то в глубине души он набрался храбрости, чтобы озвучить причину своих переживаний. – Просто… просто сама мысль, что однажды у меня будет собственная семья, приводит меня в ужас.

На лице Лили появилось сострадание, а не жалость, как предполагал Северус. И вновь он не мог не испытывать признательности за то, что она внимательно его слушала и воспринимала всерьез его слова.

− Что страшного в том, чтобы иметь семью? – спросила Лили.

− Думаю, дело в неизвестности, − ответил Северус. – То, что… − в горле образовался ком. – Просто я не могу смириться с идеей, что когда-нибудь у меня будут дети.

Он ощутил, как по щеке скатилась тихая слеза, и быстро смахнул её рукавом мантии.  
Лили жестом велела ему сесть прямо, чтобы она могла сесть на матрас, вслед за чем он лег и положил голову ей на колени.

− Ты можешь объяснить, почему тебе так больно? – спросила она, когда их глаза встретились.

− Я просто не создан быть отцом, − слабым голосом произнес он.

− Не лги мне, Северус, − спокойно, но твердо ответила Лили. – Я могу распознать, когда в твоей голове крутится нечто большее.

− Прекрасно, − раздраженно ответил он. – Меня ужасает сама мысль домашнего образа жизни, меня пугает, что у моих детей будет такой отец, как я. – На сей раз он даже не стал вытирать слезы. – Я боюсь быть отцом, поскольку не знаю, каково это.

Лили поцеловала его в лоб и улыбнулась.

− Что меня больше всего поражает, Сев, так это твоя твердая убежденность в том, что ты станешь отцом, несмотря на свой страх.

− Потому, что я знаю, как много это значит для тебя, − ответил Северус. – Я знаю, что позже ты захочешь детей. Всегда знал.

− Ну, да, но кто сказал, что прямо после выпуска? По-моему, ближайшие лет десять можно не заморачиваться на эту тему. В нашем мире идет война. Рождение детей – последнее, о чем сейчас надо волноваться.

В голове Северуса при этих словах промелькнуло не меньше дюжины мыслей, которые он был бы рад использовать в качестве возражения в ответ на все сказанное. Но вообще он всегда недоумевал, с какой стати она вообще решила родить ребенка в разгар войны.

− Сев, я хочу сказать, − продолжала Лили, − что сама мысль о детях сейчас вообще не должна приходить нам в голову. Нам всего шестнадцать, и мы даже не занимались сексом. – При упоминании о сексе её лицо вспыхнуло. 

Северус обнял её сзади за шею, нежно притянул к себе и поцеловал в губы.

− Ты, скорее всего, не согласишься, − тихо произнесла Лили, приблизив лицо к его лицу вплотную, − но знай: если когда-нибудь я захочу иметь детей, я хотела бы, чтобы они были твоими. И я точно знаю: из тебя получится замечательный отец.

− Почему ты так говоришь? – с любопытством спросил Северус.

− Потому, что ты точно знаешь, чего не надо делать, − по её лицу пробежала тень.

После этих слов между ними повисло молчание. Северус мог понять логику её рассуждений. Это правда, сама мысль о детях сейчас даже в голову им приходить не должна, но его все равно тревожила. С одной стороны, он был убежден, что ему никогда не суждено стать отцом, с другой – не хотел разочаровывать Лили, отказываясь воплотить одно из её самых заветных желаний.

− Может, поговорим о чем-то другом? – осторожно спросил Северус.

Лили вновь улыбнулась, и он понял, что сменить тему было хорошей идеей. 

− Ремус хотел, чтобы я тебя кое о чем спросила.

− Держу пари, он хочет, чтобы я присоединился к нему сегодня в Визжащей Хижине, − сказал Северус.

− Да, − подтвердила Лили. – По-моему, было бы неплохо, если бы ты туда пошел.

− У меня противоречивые чувства, − признался Северус. – Я с радостью готов помочь Ремусу с превращениям, но мысль о том, чтобы вновь терпеть Поттера всю ночь…

− Пожалуйста, сделай это для Ремуса, − попросила Лили. – Ты же знаешь, он испытывает неловкость, будучи в сознании в теле оборотня, и ты, видимо, единственный, кто хоть немного понимает, что с ним происходит.

− Но Поттер… − жалобно протянул Северус. – Я просто не хочу видеть Поттера.

− Друзья важнее врагов, Сев, − искоса взглянула на него Лили.

− Ты права, − сдался Северус. – Только ради Ремуса, и я не хочу спускаться туда каждое полнолуние. 

− Не думаю, что он от тебя этого ждет, − ответила Лили. – Но ты хороший друг, раз делаешь это для него.

− Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды я подружусь с Мародером, − усмехнулся Северус.

− Иногда ты для меня загадка, Сев. Но мне это нравится.

− Разве ты пришла сюда не в обед? – спросил он.

− Да, и уверена, что дневные занятия уже начались.

− Мы что, сачкуем? – произнес Северус, заметив озорной огонек в её глазах.

− Кто бы говорил! – Лили рассмеялась. – Мне даже нравится идея прогулять разок.

− Если нас поймают, тоже хорошо – будем вместе отрабатывать, − сказал Северус, и тут ему пришла в голову неожиданная мысль. – О нет, − прошептал он, запустив пальцы в волосы.

− Что-то не так? – Лили удивила внезапная перемена его настроения.

− Профессор Слагхорн, − ответил Северус, широко раскрыв глаза, − и его _нотации_.

− Мы влипли, да? – заразительно расхохоталась Лили.

− Не то слово, − рассмеялся он.


End file.
